Rising Sun
by DehSpieller
Summary: -Pós BD- Tudo pode acontecer quando os Cullen resolvem se mudar para uma cidade no Canadá. Malas feitas, esperança reunida. Mal esperam encontrar o tipo mais sombrio de criaturas da noite - ULTIMO CAPITULO ON, REVIEWS PLZ :D-
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer: Esme:** querido, você falou que ia me ajudar hoje com as coisas e...

**Carlisle:** (acomodado no sofá com o jornal nas mãos)

**Esme:** Carlisle amor, o que você tá lendo e.e?

**Carlisle:** Twiiiiliiiight eeee... seeeeus.... personaaagens... nãããão... '-'

**Esme:** (arranca o jornal da mão dele) Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, são da Meyer até segunda ordem... porque você tá lendo isso? leia um jornal de verdade u.u"

**Carlisle:** muitas letrinhas x.x"

_**Rising Sun**_

_"De almas sinceras a união sincera  
Nada há que impeça: amor não é amor  
Se quando encontra obstáculos se altera,  
Ou se vacila ao mínimo temor.  
Amor é um marco eterno, dominante,  
Que encara a tempestade com bravura;  
É astro que norteia a vela errante,  
Cujo valor se ignora, lá na altura.  
Amor não teme o tempo, muito embora  
Seu alfange não poupe a mocidade;  
Amor não se transforma de hora em hora,  
Antes se afirma para a eternidade.  
Se isso é falso, e que é falso alguém provou,  
Eu não sou poeta, e ninguém nunca amou"_

**William Shakespeare**

_Prólogo_

Morrer não era uma opção, nem de longe, mesmo que estivéssemos cercados por aquelas criaturas estranhas, todos aqueles olhos ferozmente voltados para nós. É claro que eu já envolvera Edward com meu escudo e sentia as mãos dele segurando firmemente as minhas. Apoiava minha cabeça nas costas dele, ainda olhando para frente, a tensão pulsando em meus músculos.

Tudo o que eu queria fazer agora era encarar os olhos dele mais uma vez e me sentir em casa, sentir o conforto e a paz que era não se preocupar com nada. Logo teríamos que soltar as mãos e lutar, contudo adiávamos esse momento, como se fossemos acabar não precisando fazê-lo.

Então fechei os olhos, eles já se aproximaram demais. Preocupei-me com o restante da família, Alice e Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie, Carlisle e Esme, Renesmee e Jacob. Não sabia onde eles estavam, mas tudo o que eu queria é que estivessem bem. Os meus dedos e os de Edward não estavam mais entrelaçados, agora nossas mãos só se encostavam, esperando pela inevitável separação.

Foi então que um estrondo chamou a atenção de todos e me fez abrir um largo sorriso.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** Amores, capítulo curtinho só pra começar õ/

**Chelsea:** sem Edward de cueca e.e?

**Demetri:** não u.ú

**Renata:** ah, fala sério, foi divertido 8D

**Marcus:** vocês são doidas ¬¬

**Caius:** doidas em minoria 8D

**Aro:** não seja idiota de...

**Caius:** (se contorcendo no chão)

**Aro:** ir contra a Jane u.u"

**Alec:** Amor, se não quiser que sejamos expulsos, pare _'-'_

**Jane**: è.é

**Marcus**: de que adianta ser um Volturi se as mulheres daqui são as piores x.x"

**Félix:** sério, nós vamos mesmo agüentar isso por muito tempo i.i?

**Alec:** Jane querida... não faça isso...

**Jane:** (ainda olhando pro Caius)

**Caius:** (se restabelecendo, sentado no sofá) preciso de um lanchinho n.n"

**Deh:** vai sobrar pra mim de novo, to vendo... u.u

**Gianna:** tem um cara doidão aqui fora perguntando as horas 8D

**Caius:** (sai vazado)

**Chelsea:** deu uma fome mesmo... vou indo lá também xB

**Aro**: Caius seu guloso, deixe algo para gente xB

**Deh**: melhor eu terminar aqui ¬¬°

**Aro**: reviews gente, pra fic continuar õ/

**Caius:** (volta com os olhos vermelho-vivo) ah... reviews 8D

**Jane**: reviews è.é

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	2. Preparativos

**Disclaimer**: **Alice:** Jasper, eu estou vendo oo

**Jasper:** o que você viu, querida?

**Alice:** Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, são da Meyer até que alguma fangirl os tire dela oo

**Jasper:** isso não é novidade pra ninguém ¬¬°

**Carlisle:** Twiliiiiiight eee seeeeeus...

**Esme:** (arranca o disclaimer da mão dele e coloca um gibi) pronto, algo fácil de ler u.ú

**Carlisle:** :D

_Capítulo 1 – Preparativos_

Depois de algum tempo eu me acostumei a vida como a senhora Cullen. Eu e Edward cursamos a faculdade noturna em Dartmouth enquanto eu via minha filha crescer a cada dia, lembrando-me profundamente Jacob antes de sua transformação em lobisomem, como ele estava mais alto a cada segundo que eu piscava.

Esse, provavelmente, foi um dos motivos pelo qual voltamos, Jacob. Renesmee estava gemendo de saudades dele, por ele não ter podido ir com a gente para lá, embora o visitávamos pelo menos uma vez ao mês. Para ela isso não era suficiente, ela queria ficar com seu lobo em tempo integral.

Agora novamente em Forks, eu fiquei feliz em respirar o ar úmido daquele local, ver todo aquele verde, e meu pai também. O sacrifício de usar lentes de contato e ter que ficar trocando de tempos em tempos era compensado pela alegria que ele me olhava quando eu entrava pela porta, com Renesmee correndo para abraçá-lo.

Novamente na mansão Cullen, percebi que Jacob sentiu nosso cheiro, porque em menos de um minuto estava lá, em forma de lobo, sorrindo – aquele sorriso que ele esticava a pele em volta de sua mandíbula e mostrava as presas, um sorriso de lobo – para mim e para Renesmee.

-Eu tinha esquecido de como era ter um cachorro em casa – falou Emmet, saindo da casa para cumprimentar-nos depois de ouvir o uivo de felicidade de Jake. Renesmee abraçou-o fortemente, sorrindo.

Renesmee agora tinha o corpo de uma menina de doze ou quatorze anos, eu não me preocupava muito em saber, mas Edward parecia gostar de saber disso, principalmente quando estávamos perto de Jacob e eu ria sempre. Ele estava se saindo um ótimo pai, principalmente no quesito protetor, como todo pai de guria na puberdade seria.

-O corpo dela está cheio de hormônios alucinados com a presença de um macho – falava, quase que ostentando seu diploma de medicina – eu me lembro de quando você estava assim – quase como se um arrepio tivesse subido por sua espinha ele balançou a cabeça, com o sorriso torto que eu adorava. Eu, se tivesse sangue correndo por minhas veias, estaria completamente corada, porque eu sabia que ele estava falando da vez que ficamos sozinhos naquela mansão e eu tentei a todo custo fazer _algo_ acontecer, contudo não tive resultados positivos.

-Edward, deixe-os, tenha certeza de que se Jake tentar alguma coisa com ela, eu mesma irei cortar aquilo fora.

-ui – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, analisando meus olhos, já que não podia ler meus pensamentos – vamos sair para caçar amanhã, você está com sede.

Eu também já havia reparado que os olhos dele estavam mais escuros que o normal, aquele topázio que eu tanto amava quase perdido na ônix. Edward passou os dedos pelos meus cabelos castanhos ondulados e beijou meu pescoço.

Alice correu até a gente, entrando entre eu e Edward e nos abraçando com força. O sorriso alegre só se desfez para beijar meu rosto e depois o do meu marido.

-Finalmente nossa família está unida de novo – ela pulou e rodopiou de felicidade, seguindo para abraçar Renesmee, mesmo torcendo o nariz pelo cheiro forte de lobo.

Abracei Rosalie, Esme e depois Jasper, pensando o mesmo que Alice: todos reunidos. Sabia que Edward não gostava de ver sua família separada e aquilo o deixava tão feliz quanto Alice estava. Respirei profundamente e senti as mãos dele envolvendo a minha cintura, o queixo apoiado no meu ombro quando o lobo se escondeu atrás das árvores enquanto Renesmee cumprimentava o resto da família.

E, por algum motivo, eu estava estranhamente desconfortável.

Logo, sabendo que ele estava ao meu lado novamente, sorrindo para seus familiares, até que o mesmo se dissolveu e seu rosto se aproximou do meu, para um beijo romântico, algo que me fez me sentir confortável de novo e me lembrar do segundo motivo que nos fizera voltar.

O casamento do meu pai. Nesse tempo que eu cursei a faculdade, eles começaram a morar juntos e Charlie acabou pedindo-a em casamento. Eu achei até que isso demorou a acontecer, Charlie era normalmente mais impulsivo, porém parece que o tempo deu-lhe certa sabedoria.

Alice estava ajudando-os com os preparativos. Claro, que vindo da Alice, seria no mínimo um casamento para Forks inteira participar, então Sue cuidava para que minha querida irmãzinha não extrapolasse demais, e eu a ajudava, para que não ficasse o casamento do pai vampiro e a mãe lobisomem.

Eu não havia pensado muito nisso, mas quando a realidade finalmente veio a tona, eu percebi que Seth e Leah seriam meus irmãos. Sam definitivamente não gostava da idéia de que dois de seus companheiros seria irmão de uma vampira, mas ele não tinha muito o que gostar, Seth estava radiante de felicidade, agora ele teria um motivo grátis para ir diariamente a nossa casa, como se ele já não estivesse lá todos os dias, junto com Jacob. Leah acabou se acostumando a nós, todavia não nos aprovando como uma família.

Para causar mais discussões, a celebração seria feita na aldeia Quileute e eu bati o pé para que Sam nos deixasse quebrar o pacto e ir até lá. É o casamento do meu pai, eu tenho direito de estar lá, contudo Jacob intercedeu a meu favor, ele também era um alfa, tinha tanto direito como Sam nos territórios Quileute.

E graças ao meu lobisomem favorito, durante aquele dia, nós poderíamos ter acesso às terras de La Push.

-No que você está pensando? – Edward quebrou meus pensamentos quando murmurou próximo ao meu ouvido e causando involuntariamente um arrepio que correu pela minha espinha e eriçou meus pêlos – não acredito que eu te assustei...

-eu só estava pensando no casamento do Charlie – falei meio constrangida, seguindo até a caixa de correio, com Edward atrás de mim, as mãos nos bolsos do sobretudo cinza e um semblante tranqüilo. Tirei as correspondências da caixa e li a primeira: era um cartão de aniversário para Carlisle, na imagem um bolo de aniversário e nele duas velas, formando um 40. Mordi o lábio inferior – e agora na idade de Carlisle.

-Não se preocupe com isso, Bells – Ele rapidamente tirou as cartas da minha mão e as colocou no bolso – vamos para dentro, Alice não quer dar uma trégua pra gente, ela quer tirar as medidas pro seu vestido.

-Claro.

E mecanicamente me deixei ser empurrada até a porta, onde a pequena Cullen me esperava e me arrastou o restante do percurso até o quarto dela. Eu não precisava tirar medidas – elas eram as mesmas desde que eu me tornara uma vampira – e Alice as sabia de cor. Então era outra coisa, provavelmente o vestido já estava pronto ou ela havia tido uma grande idéia que eu provavelmente não ia gostar.

Contudo mesmo com todas as maluquices que passaram pela minha cabeça, eu fiquei boquiaberta ao entrar e ver o que ela havia feito com minha filha.

-E ai, o que você acha? – ela perguntou e começou a tagarelar coisas que eu não prestei atenção enquanto Renesmee mexia com o vestido rosa-claro, com bordados em formato de flores e brilhos delicados nas mangas que deixavam parte dos seus ombros a mostra e caiam por seus braços até os pulsos. A saia ia até os tornozelos, livre e graciosamente. Os cabelos encaracolados desciam por suas costas numa onda cor de bronze, ressaltando ainda mais seus olhos achocolatados – Bella?

-Alice, ela está linda – eu sorri e segurei a mão dela, que sorria de volta contente com minha reação.

-Já que ela vai carregar as alianças, eu pensei que ela deveria estar bem arrumada – Renesmee estava simplesmente radiante, eu ri involuntariamente, talvez ela ofuscasse Sue – está realmente aprovada?

-Ora Ali-

A porta se abriu num baque, olhei para trás como um reflexo, embora já soubesse quem era apenas pelo cheiro. Jacob viera impaciente a procura dela.

-Vamos lá, deixe-me ficar um pouco com a... – ele ficou boquiaberto admirando a menina, de cima a baixo duas vezes, o que a fez corar e abaixar a cabeça – Nessie...

Eu e Alice o empurramos para fora, o que não foi muito difícil, já que ele não lutou contra e batemos a porta em sua cara.

-Sem lobisomens no meu quarto – graciosamente dançou até onde a menina estava e deu os últimos ajustes no vestido, prendendo com alfinetes as partes que ficaram mais folgadas – pode tirar, querida.

-Okay – ela se apressou para tirar a roupa, um sorriso bobo nos lábios – aqui – estendeu o vestido, Alice rapidamente o colocou em um cabide e olhou para mim – sua vez.

-Eu? Alice, você sabe minhas medidas de cor, sabe que a roupa vai servir, porqu-

-Bella, não seja teimosa – ela girou os olhos impaciente, enquanto Nessie a apoiava.

-Vamos mãe, quero ver como você vai ficar – de volta em suas roupas normais, ela cutucou meu braço e sorriu – depois a Rose também vem aqui.

-e amanhã vamos fazer a última prova do vestido de Sue.

-aw, eu odeio isso – balancei a cabeça e tirei a roupa, esperando que Alice voltasse de seu closet gigante com o meu vestido, o que não demorou a acontecer. Era um tomara-que-caia vermelho, que marcava bem a cintura, a saia era mais fofa e ia até um pouco abaixo dos joelhos. Encarei-me no espelho grande e suspirei – Alice, você sabia que a noiva é quem tem que chamar a atenção no casamento? - A minha pele branca contrastou com o tom forte do vestido e eu fiquei levemente constrangida, já que eu iria entrar com meu pai.

-Ora, não se preocupe, eu tomei todo o cuidado para fazer com que Sue chame mais atenção que todos nós.

-Ela vai estar coberta de diamantes? – Nessie deixou escapar e Alice riu.

oOoOoOo

Desci as escadas, depois de propriamente vestida e reparei na reunião de homens na sala: Edward sentado no sofá junto com Jasper, Jacob na poltrona e Emmet em uma almofada no chão, todos incrivelmente concentrados no programa da TV.

-olha, que coisa rara – eu falei um pouco antes de chegar ao outro andar, mas ninguém desviou a atenção para mim – e tudo isso por causa de futebol – Edward virou para me olhar, sorrindo, e estendeu a mão, puxando-me para sentar em seu colo, o que fez o outro Cullen no sofá encolher as pernas, já que ele estava tomando a maior parte do sofá.

-estavam experimentando vestidos, huh – ele falou, com meu sorriso torto favorito no rosto, antes de beijar minha mão e procurar meus olhos.

-você não devia ficar olhando os pensamentos de mulheres enquanto elas trocam de roupa, sabia? – mantive a mão dele entre as minhas enquanto falava, sentindo os dedos dele seguindo por minhas costas até minha cintura.

-Eu só sabia disso, Alice cantou o hino nacional dos Estados Unidos de trás pra frente duas vezes enquanto vocês estavam dentro daquele quarto – ele brincou com meus dedos, diferentemente de mim, com tanto tempo vivendo entre humanos, ele conseguia se mexer de tempos em tempos, eu preferia simplesmente ficar parada – e que ela queria que seu vestido fosse azul, mas Rose já havia encomendado o dela nessa cor.

-eu gosto de vermelho também – murmurei, dando minha atenção ao jogo de futebol ao ouvir Emmet gritar "Go Warriors!". Acomodei-me nos braços de meu marido, deixando as pernas caídas para fora do sofá e apoiando as costas em seu corpo, a cabeça virada em sua direção, fazendo-a encostar na dele, meus olhos se fecharam, todavia eu ainda via uma pequena fresta, que ia da TV até a cabeça de Emmet.

-Cansada? – balancei a cabeça negativamente, sentindo as mãos dele em minha cintura, fazendo-me ficar ainda mais colada ao corpo dele – o que você tem então?

Eu não queria responder, eu estava nervosa. Sentia-me como Alice e suas previsões, porém isso era mais como um forte sentimento que enrolava minha garganta e me sufocava. Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto percebi os olhos dele fixos nos meus, esperando ansiosamente minha resposta.

-Nada, não posso querer ficar com você um pouco? – ele riu alto e beijou meu pescoço.

-Galera, tem mais gente aqui nesse cômodo, vão procurar um quarto – Emmet falou, aproveitando os comerciais para virar para trás e quase nos dar um ultimato.

-E temos crianças aqui também – Jasper balançou a cabeça na direção de Jacob, na poltrona logo atrás do sofá e o comentado esticou o braço e deu um tapa na cabeça do Cullen, então os dois riram.

Todos acabaram se acostumando com a presença de Jake, e quase não fazia diferença, eles eram os Cullen e o Black, nada de vampiros e lobisomens, como eu sempre sonhei.

Eu era uma vampira, estava com Edward, nossa filha estava crescendo e ficando cada vez mais linda, não tinha motivos para me preocupar.

Mas porque esse sentimento continuava a me incomodar?

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** capítulo bostinha pra começar a história xD

**Aro:** você tem coragem de publicar essa coisa u.ú?

**Deh:** prometo um próximo capítulo melhor e.e"

**Marcus:** cof cof não vai cumprir cof cof

**Deh:** u.ú

**Jane:** n.n"

**Alec:** está calminha hoje amor 8D?

**Chelsea:** não exagera, ela pode atacar a Gianna a qualquer momento :X

**Gianna:** °u°

**Jane**: a Gianna não xB

**Gianna**: T.T

**Heidi:** oláááá galeraaaaaaaá 8D

**Caius:** arranjou alguma coisa pra gente, querida xD?

**Demetri**: rango bom, de preferência xB

**Heidi:** eu vim participar da reunião, não trouxe comida u.u"

**Felix:** mas não é esse seu trabalho e.e?

**Heidi**: vocês rangaram no capítulo passado e já querem mais o.o?

**Renata:** acha que só um cara maconhado serve pra toda essa galera xD?

**Aro:** Heidi querida... traga o almoço da próxima vez que vier, sim?

**Heidi:** claro, meu senhor n.n

**Aro:** (vira de costas)

**Heidi**: òó.l.

**Aro:** (vira de novo)

**Heidi**: ;P

**Deh:** então gente, que tal ler as reviews?

**Gianna**: eu quero ler °u°

**Jane:** ninguém se voluntaria? Okay, eu leio, mandae 8D

**Deh:** (entrega a review)

**Gianna:** (fica no cantinho escuro)

**Jane**: _Oba fic longa *-* então né, estou curiosa amay a Máfia Volturi continua \o/ bjos mor, parabéns_...

**Chelsea**: review da **Loow UchihaCullen**

**Deh:** Arigatou amor ;°

**Aro:** vai, eu leio a próxima 8D (pega papel) _Medo do olhar da Jane O_O Vou confessar que o prólog não chamou tanta a minha atenção. Mais esse bate-papo com a Máfia e da Esme com o Carlisle foi o melhor. Achei que essa foi a melhor parte. Mais qm sabe a fic não me surpreende? Esperando sua reação. bj_

**Marcus:** é claro que ela não te surpreendeu, **Vick Moreira Cullen**, ela não sabe escrever 8D

**Deh:** dá um espaço ai, colega (no cantinho emo com a Gianna)

**Caius**: minha vez õ/ (pega a review) _SHUAHUSAUHSUHAUHSUHSUHSHU 'Tem um cara doidão aqui perguntando as horas 8D' Raxei. Eu sei que não faz parte do capítulo, as que foi engraçado foi HAHA³ Eu adoro essas coisas de, Volturi tentando matar eles, eles lutando jutinhos. É tão legal *--* Esperando o proximo cap ;)_

**Renata**: review da **Kagome Juju Assis **n.n"

**Marcus:** nós Volturis sempre somos os mais legais 8D

**Deh:** convencido u.ú

**Marcus:** volta pro cantinho emo ò.ó

**Deh:** não 8D

**Demetri:** review? Dá aqui (tira o papel da mão da Jane) _hahaha a conversa dos personagens foi o melhor xD me interessou :D posta mais? (: ;*_

**Felix:** a querida... **Kate Simon Cullen **que deixou essa review ;B

**Deh**: okay, vocês me convenceram, eu vou largar as fics de ação e escrever só disclaimers e máfias xD

**Marcus:** melhor assim, não arruína mais Twilight 8D

**Deh:** sério, o que você tem contra mim u.ú?

**Alec**: última é minha (pega a última) _¬¬ tinha que ser tão curto? me deixou curiosa sabia, principalmente para saber o motivo da bella ter ficado feliz, embora tenha a nitida impressão que não vou saber no próximo capitulo xD agora que reparei, a mafia é sempre com os vilões e as mulheres que mandam \o/ continue logo viu? e não deixe a jane matar alguém antes da metade da fic xB o/ ;*_

**Jane**: hohoho eu duvido, **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha **xD

**Alec**: como assim, as mulheres mandam .-."?

**Jane**: èé

**Deh:** cinco reviews no meu primeiro capítulo, arigatou galera °¬°

**Marcus:** não vai continuar assim, acredite em mim :B

**Deh:** eu gostaria de agradecer a Loow-chan, Vick-san, Kagome-san, Kate-san e K-chan por terem deixado reviews n.n"

**Marcus**: (sumariamente ignorado) -.-"

**Aro:** então vamos terminar aqui já, reviews pra Deh õ/

**Renata:** reviews, reviews n.n"

**Deh:** mesmo esquema de "solidão" galera, podem pedir beijos de qualquer personagem, a gente manda buscar 8D

**Marcus**: principalmente os meus n.n"

**Jane:** ignorem isso ¬¬° reviews, please xB

**Heidi:** (usando uniforme de líder de torcida) me dá um R o/

**Caius**: okay, okay, reviews

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	3. Casamento

**Disclaimer: Emmet:** Rose, vamos pro quarto 8D

**Rosalie:** Esme me deu esse papel, mandou eu colocar fogo o.o"

**Emmet:** o que diz?

**Rosalie:** "Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, são da Meyer até que caiam em domínio público"

**Emmet:** deixe ai, tenho coisas melhores lá dentro pra gente 8D

**Rosalie:** okay (deixa o papel sobre a mesa e segue com ele para o quarto)

**Carlisle:** (olha para os dois lados e coloca o disclaimer no bolso) mwahahahaha 8D (sai assobiando)

_#Música: Gotta be somebody – Nickelback#_

_Capítulo 2 – Casamento_

Uma semana depois, estávamos todas trancadas no quarto de Alice para nos arrumarmos para o casamento. Ela, claro, já estava pronta, com seu vestido preto, na altura dos joelhos, os sapatos de bico arredondado lembravam os de uma boneca de porcelana antiga, assim como a tiara com um laço que ela usava.

-Pronta – ela terminou e me virou para o espelho.

Eu estava maquiada e já vestida: a maquiagem sobre os olhos era leve, apenas um tom rosado nas bochechas para dar um ar mais vivo ao meu rosto, mas o batom carregado em vermelho chamava mais a atenção. O salto não era tão alto e nem fino, por mais vampira que eu fosse, tinha ainda meus problemas de coordenação.

Sorri em agradecimento e ela logo me tirou da cadeira, colocando-me ao lado de Rosalie, que dava os últimos retoques em seu batom. Segurei na mão direita a pequena caixinha com lentes de contato, suspirando entediada.

-Vou descer – Rosalie levantou-se, deixando o espelho e o batom sobre a mesa, na frente de minha filha – não demore Alice, ou chegaremos mais atrasadas que a noiva.

-Nós não chegaremos atrasadas, eu sei disso – observei-a falar enquanto passava uma camada de base sobre o rosto de Renesmee, impassível, com os olhos fechados – não vou te maquiar muito, querida, você já é linda ao natural.

Ela apenas concordou com a cabeça, esboçando um sorriso.

-Vou descer também, quero dar uma ajuda ao Charlie – levantei-me e arrumei a saia do vestido, saindo em direção as escadas, descendo-as com cuidado.

A sala estava vazia, mas os ruídos vindo de um quarto próximo me levaram até onde todos os homens da casa estavam concentrados, juntos do meu pai.

Carlisle sorriu para mim quando eu entrei, ele parecia um personagem de filmes antigos, os cabelos loiros cuidadosamente penteados para trás, o terno preto destacando seus olhos em um dourado quase palpável. Caminhava ereto na direção de Esme, que lhe beijou os lábios quando ele se aproximou. Seu vestido bege com detalhes brilhantes camuflava o tom pálido de sua pele.

-Você está linda, meu amor – a voz musical de Edward desviou minha atenção para ele e seu comentário me fez abrir um largo sorriso. Charlie limpou a garganta, contudo não consegui fazer meus olhos seguirem até ele.

-Você também, sempre – também de terno preto sem gravata, ele passou as mãos pela minha cintura e beijou meu pescoço duas vezes, para cochichar em meu ouvido logo depois.

-Alice me disse que eu queimaria no inferno por mil anos se arruinasse sua maquiagem antes do casamento – fechei os olhos para aproveitar o momento de proximidade entre nós.

Foi um sussurro audível para meu pai, talvez, pois ele olhou na nossa direção. Por sorte eu já estava com as lentes de contato e Charlie chamou-me com a mão direita.

-Eu vou ajudá-lo – murmurei de volta, contudo Edward não me soltou, apenas manteve as mãos em minha cintura, só que atrás de mim, não impedindo que eu abraçasse o noivo – nunca imaginei te ver assim, pai.

A felicidade se espalhava pelo rosto dele de forma fascinante, eu sabia que ele realmente amava Sue. Fiquei feliz por ele, fazia tempos que ele não sorria daquele jeito, acho que a última vez que o vi sorrindo assim foi numa foto, onde eu era apenas um bebê recém-nascido em seus braços.

-Eu pareço muito idiota? – eu ri do comentário dele e arrumei os cabelos começando a ficarem grisalhos, beijando seu rosto.

-Claro que não, você está perfeito.

-Eu estou nervoso, querida – rimos juntos e eu percebi Emmet colocando o paletó nas costas, seguindo apenas com uma camisa branca de linho e uma gravata lilás. Diferente dos outros, seu terno era azul-marinho.

-Vai dar tudo certo, pai, eu sei que vai – abracei-o e segurei suas mãos, olhando em seus olhos.

-E a Renesmee, onde está? – perguntou olhando ao redor, depois de colocar as mãos nos bolsos e deixar-me livre para ter os braços de Edward em minha cintura, novamente beijando meu pescoço.

-Lá em cima, Alice está maquiando-a – apoiei minhas mãos nas de meu marido, acariciando-as lentamente – mas preocupe-se contigo agora, Renesmee estará pronta na frente da Sue na hora certa.

-Vamos para a igreja? – minha irmã mais nova apareceu de mãos dadas com Jasper, todos ao redor olharam para Charlie, que concordou com a cabeça e então seguimos para a garagem.

oOoOoOo

Minutos depois estávamos na frente da pequena capela na aldeia Quileute em La Push. Íamos em dois carros, tentando chamar o mínimo de atenção possível. No volvo de Edward estávamos eu e ele na frente, Charlie, Renesmee e Esme atrás. Alice, Jasper, Rose, Emmet e Carlisle iam na Mercedes preta.

Desci e fui recepcionada por Seth, que sorridente me abraçou e logo depois cumprimentou meu pai.

-não esperava te ver de novo aqui em La Push, Bella, ou devo dizer, irmã – ele colocou a mão em meu ombro, embora eu soubesse que ele realmente queria bagunçar meus cabelos, sua altura o permitia.

-Agradeça a Jacob, você sabe disso – Renesmee logo estava ao meu lado e foi igualmente abraçada por Seth.

Fora chamado um alfaiate especial para fazer ternos para todos os vinte lobisomens dos bandos, já que eles eram grandes demais para as roupas tradicionalmente vendidas em lojas. Logo vi Jacob se aproximando, olhando admirado para a menina nos braços de seu companheiro.

-Nessie, você está perfeita – ele passou os braços por sua cintura e a ergueu do chão, mantendo-a colada em seu corpo.

-Mais pessoas se pegando? Aqui, usem o carro do Carlisle – Emmet balançou a chave do Mercedes para Jacob, então dessa vez foi Edward quem pigarreou, fazendo que, de má vontade, claro, Jacob a colocasse no chão.

-Obrigada – ela sorriu, agora de volta ao chão, enquanto eu entrelaçava meus dedos e os de Edward, segurando sua mão e fitando seu rosto impassível.

-Aqui, uma bala – Seth tirou o doce do bolso do paletó e ofereceu a menina, que aceitou, levando o doce a boca segundos depois – eu até ofereceria a vocês maaa – Charlie chegou perto demais, mais exatamente entre Edward e Renesmee – mas Bella não vai querer estragar a maquiagem – forçou um sorriso até que o noivo deu as costas, seguindo para a porta da igreja e deixando o jovem lobisomem respirar aliviado.

-Parabéns irmãozinho – Leah deu dois tapas nas costas dele, colocando a mão na cintura logo depois. Ela estava fabulosa, seu corpo magro e esguio combinou com o vestido em tons pastéis e não muito longo, o echarpe no pescoço deixava os cabelos lisos negros ainda mais brilhantes.

-Ah, por que ele não pode saber que os Cullens são vampiros? Ele sabe que nós somos lobisomens – murmurou desconsolado e eu ri, balançando negativamente a cabeça.

-Pelo motivo óbvio, ele iria surtar – ela complementou, apoiando-se agora no ombro dele, olhando as unhas. Eu desviei meu olhar para Edward, que devia estar presente apenas em corpo comigo, seus olhos estavam longe no horizonte. Segurei mais forte a mão dele, para que ele voltasse a realidade, contudo isso só o fez levar minha mão aos seus lábios e beijá-la, suavemente, sem nem voltar seus olhos a mim.

-Vamos nos preparar, Sue está chegando – Alice avisava audivelmente a todos que estavam do lado de fora ainda, entregando o celular a Jasper, que a seguia – Bella, troque sua lente de contato, Edward, vá para dentro, você também, Leah.

Virei-me para meu marido, buscando seus lábios para um beijo, mas só encontrei a mão da minha irmã em minha testa, olhando-me como se fosse me fatiar.

-A maquiagem Bella, não a estrague, por favor.

Edward sorriu e beijou meu pescoço, para então soltar minha mão.

-Espero-te lá dentro – murmurou e deu as costas, seguido por Leah e mais um dos lobisomens que eu não conhecia muito bem, mas acho que seus nomes eram Launce e Thomas.

Pouco tempo depois, os padrinhos entraram e eu me posicionei ao lado de meu pai, segurando seu braço, percebendo a tensão que atravessava seu corpo conforme chegava mais perto a hora de nossa entrada.

-Calma pai, ela não vai te abandonar no altar – brinquei e consegui apenas que ele sorrisse por alguns segundos – vai dar tudo certo, okay?

-Sim – ele colocou sua mão sobre a minha – nossa vez.

Ao som de uma música leve, entramos a passos lentos, observando todos os convidados – que por sorte não eram muitos – e sendo observados por eles também. Percebi Billy em sua cadeira de rodas na primeira fileira, sorrindo para o amigo de tanto tempo.

Perdi-me em seu rosto por um tempo, tomando cuidado para me manter sorrindo. Quando chegamos ao final, eu o abracei com força e beijei seu rosto, tirando a marca de batom que ficou depois.

Dei a volta, passando pelo pequeno espaço entre a parede e os bancos, para me sentar no segundo banco, onde os Cullen estavam, Edward me esperava na ponta, sorrindo para mim quando sentei-me ao seu lado.

Eu queria fazer-lhe pelo menos uma pergunta, contudo a incrível presença de mais sete vampiros e vinte lobisomens fez o lugar ter orelhas sensíveis demais para qualquer conversa. Resolvi esperar pela festa, lá não teria tanta gente acumulada em um espaço tão pequeno.

Todos se levantaram e eu repeti o gesto, ouvindo a marcha nupcial começando, a noiva estava na porta da igreja. Renesmee andava com cuidado na frente dela, segurando a pequena almofada com as alianças. _Realmente_ Alice havia tomado cuidado para que ela chamasse mais atenção que nós, o vestido brilhava com a pouca luz vinda de dentro, por mais simples e não-reluzente que fosse, ela parecia uma princesa, o sorriso em seu rosto a deixava ainda mais bonita.

O véu branco caía sobre seus cabelos presos em cachos escuros, o buque de rosas e o braço dado com o filho pelo menos cinqüenta centímetros mais alto que ela.

-Bell, seus olhos – Edward murmurou em meu ouvido. Droga! Bati com força em minha perna, havia esquecido de trocar as lentes de contato. Com cuidado, esgueirei-me para fora e segui até um pequeno banheiro improvisado que havia do lado oposto onde nós estávamos. Mantive um passo calmo para o caso de qualquer homem me ver passando por ali. Entrei no banheiro com paredes de madeira, provavelmente uma construção recente, cheirava a pinho.

Olhei-me no espelho pequeno, meus olhos estavam dourados de novo.

Tirei a pequena caixinha da bolsa em com cuidado apliquei as novas lentes em meus olhos, tinha mais duas horas de crédito com essas, depois teria que trocar... novamente. Suspirei entediada, eu realmente _odiava_ aquilo.

Esgueirei-me para dentro novamente, sentando-me ao lado de Edward, que passou o braço por meu ombro e me aproximou dele, eu percebi que meu pai colocava no dedo de Sue a aliança dourada, e olhei para a minha, que fora da mãe de Edward.

Percebi que ele segurou minha mão, então reparei na aliança dele também, não pude deixar de sorrir. Mordi o lábio inferior e voltei minha atenção ao casamento, vendo-os fazer os votos. Ambos sorriam felizes, os olhos de Sue começavam a ficar vermelhos, ela iria chorar a qualquer instante. Renesmee cochichou algo para Jacob, sentado ao seu lado no primeiro banco.

-E eu os declaro marido e mulher, pode beijar a noiva – eu observei Charlie olhá-la profundamente e aproximar-se para o beijo, então todos levantaram-se para festejar com os dois.

Depois da saída dos noivos, nós seguimos para fora, Edward com a mão em minha cintura e me guiando, parecia que ele conhecia aquele lugar melhor do que eu, que passei quase um ano junto a Jacob na aldeia Quileute.

-Garota do vampiro – Jared se aproximou de mim, então Edward me deixou, indo para junto de sua família. Eu não dei atenção a isso porque havia algo realmente maior em minha frente. Em todos os sentidos. Ele acompanhava Kim, sorridente, alegre, com um vestido que ia até a canela e... Grávida. A grande barriga entregou-a, não que ela quisesse esconde-la de verdade – como foi a faculdade?

-pelo visto foram tempos reprodutivos aqui em La Push – fiz a jovem de pele castanho-avermelhada rir, o lobisomem a abraçou com ainda mais força.

Não fora só ele que estava tendo seus descendentes, Sam andava com um menino em suas costas, em torno dos três anos, com a voz autoritária de Emily para os dois, mandando-os tomarem cuidado para não se machucar. Seu nome era Hector Uley, ele lembrava muito Sam, no físico, mas tinha o sorriso da mãe.

Olhei seu rosto arruinado, mas o lado que estava intacto sorria, e eu podia ver aquele sorriso no pequeno menino de cabelos curtos, brincando com o pai. Meus olhos buscaram minha filha, que recebia outra bala de Seth, enquanto Quil carregava Clarie nos braços, ela devia ter quase dez anos agora.

-Vamos para a festa? – a voz de Edward em meu ouvido fez-me virar para ele sorrindo, para então segurar sua mão, Renesmee mais a frente, com Esme.

-Vamos levar os noivos? – perguntei enquanto passávamos por uma trilha de pedras até o volvo.

-Não, eles vão com Billy e Jacob – eu já imaginava. Concordei com a cabeça e Edward abriu a porta do carro para mim, fechando-a depois que eu entrei e seguindo para o lado do motorista. Esme já havia entrado, mexendo nos cabelos cor de bronze da sua neta.

Não foi um caminho muito longo, logo já havíamos parado o carro de novo, em frente a uma praia, onde as coisas já estavam todas preparadas. Algumas pessoas já se serviam de bebidas em uma mesa, enquanto nós quatro descíamos a passos humanos até lá, as nuvens cobrindo o céu não ameaçavam chuva.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? – perguntei em um tom muito baixo, definitivamente não humano, contudo tive certeza que ele ouvira – Alice viu algo?

-Sim, teremos uma reunião hoje depois da festa para conversarmos sobre isso, não se preocupe agora – o sorriso dele me acalmou na hora, então aceitamos os copos de champanhe distribuídos por um garçom – aproveite, essa festa também é sua.

-Claro que não é minha – sacudi a cabeça negativamente e senti os lábios dele em meus cabelos. Paramos em um lugar longe das luzes da festa e dos flashes, onde Charlie e Sue tiravam as fotos juntos.

-Ah, não podia me esquecer – ele me puxou contra seu corpo, envolvendo seus braços em minha cintura, para um beijo quente, por todo o tempo que não pudemos fazê-lo por conta da minha maquiagem. Enlacei os braços por seu pescoço, empolgando-me demais, com seus lábios e nossos beijos. Separamo-nos por apenas alguns segundos.

-Você está cheio de batom vermelho, agora – sussurrei , contudo isso não afetou sua vontade, puxando-me novamente para outro beijo, tão bom quanto o primeiro ou até melhor.

-Não imaginava que um dia teríamos vampiros aqui em La Push – Billy passou pela gente, dizendo em alto e bom tom para quem o carregava. Edward me soltou, pigarreando. Com o polegar tirei o batom de seu rosto, até que ele ficasse finalmente livre de manchas.

-Papai, menos – Jacob logo o corrigiu, passando por sua frente de mãos dadas com Renesmee – é o casamento do Charlie, por favor seja pacífico.

-O que eu não faço por um velho amigo... – passou pelo filho, fazendo cara feia para Edward, contudo ao olhar para mim ele sorriu. Pelo visto ele ainda me via como a amiga de Jacob, que pulava em penhascos e não tinha sede por sangue.

Deixamos os copos de champanhe quente sobre a mesa e seguimos para cumprimentar os noivos, aproveitando para conversar com o restante dos Quileutes lá. Eu estranhamente fui acolhida por todos os que eu conhecera previamente.

Embora já estivesse acostumada com a "impressão" dos lobisomens, ainda achava fascinante o jeito que eles olhavam para as mulheres. Durante toda a festa me peguei várias vezes olhando Jared e Kim ou Sam e Emily.

-Sente-se – Edward me guiou até uma das mesas, onde a família de Edward – e conseqüentemente minha família também – estava acomodada, um lugar extra sendo colocado para Renesmee. Já estava bem escuro quando o jantar fora servido, a luz da lua era visível por entre as nuvens de chuva nessa festa a céu aberto.

Depois de um pouco de dança e um jantar farto – para quem comeu, os lobisomens trataram de acabar com todos os pratos, inclusive os nossos – Charlie e Sue se retiraram. A lua de mel seria na casa de Charlie mesmo, ele ainda tinha que trabalhar, não podia deixar a cidade e Leah e Seth iriam passar a noite conosco na mansão Cullen.

-irmãzinha, eu vou contigo – Seth passou o braço por meu ombro quando seguíamos para o carro e segurou a mão de Renesmee, que com a mão livre erguia a saia comprida para conseguir caminhar com mais facilidade.

- E eu com você, Seth, não quero ir sozinha com o restante deles – colocou as mãos nos ombros do irmão até que chegamos no volvo prateado. Edward soltou minha mão para abrir a porta, contudo a segurou firmemente depois que entramos, olhando para trás enquanto Esme sentava-se em uma das pontas, ao lado dela Renesmee e Seth – vá mais para lá, eu vou junto.

-Nessie, sente em meu colo – não esperou a resposta dela para segurá-la por debaixo dos braços e a puxar para seu colo, ocupando o lugar anterior ao dela e dando espaço para a mulher se sentar – está confortável?

A menina balançou a cabeça e Edward ligou o carro. Continuei olhando para trás, vendo Seth passar as mãos pela cintura de Renesmee e beijar seu rosto, provavelmente para provocar Jacob, que corria na direção do carro, gritando o nome do lobisomem jovem. Leah riu.

-Nunca mais vou deixar você beber, Seth.

oOoOoOo

-Vamos nos reunir agora? – perguntei enquanto nós três seguíamos para a cabana, já tirando os grampos do cabelo e o colar, entusiasmada. Seria a segunda ou terceira vez que usaríamos a sala de jantar.

-Quero tirar esse vestido, mãe, eu estou derretendo aqui embaixo – Renesmee suspirou, então imaginei que teríamos tempo para uma troca de roupas.

-Isso responde sua pergunta? – o meio sorriso no rosto dele me deu um ataque de êxtase ao invés de me desanimar. Mordi o lábio inferior, enquanto nós dois seguimos para o nosso quarto, onde eu rapidamente tirei o vestido e os sapatos, para trocá-los por uma camisola e chinelos, soltando meus cabelos para que eles caíssem como uma cachoeira por minhas costas, Edward me admirava com um olhar pervertido.

-Pai, você pode me ajudar com o vestido? – Renesmee apareceu na porta e prontamente ele a seguiu até o quarto. Livrei-me do restante das jóias e as coloquei na caixa onde elas ficavam, então achei, junto com o restante, minha pulseira, onde havia o lobo entalhado em madeira de um lado e do outro o coração que eu ganhara de Edward. Admirei-a por algum tempo, então fechei a minha mão, levando a pulseira até o quarto de minha filha.

-Vai na frente, eu termino de ajudar a Renesmee – sorri para Edward, que se trocara de roupa mais rápido que eu, o terno por uma camiseta preta de moletom, os pés descalços.

-Claro – puxou-me para perto dele e colou os lábios no meu, para então dar as costas e seguir para fora da cabana.

-Tudo bem mãe, eu consigo sair daqui – ela tirou o saiote por debaixo do vestido rosa-claro e puxou-o para cima, ficando apenas com suas roupas íntimas. Segui até ela e retirei o colar onde havia o pingente que eu havia dado a ela de presente no seu primeiro mês de vida. Rapidamente tirei o pingente e o troquei pelo que eu havia ganhado de Edward, colocando o dela na pulseira. Olhei-me no espelho para fechar a corrente no pescoço e voltei minha atenção para ela, já de pijama.

-Aqui, querida – prendi a pulseira em seu pulso – esse lobo foi presente do Jake quando eu me formei, acho que ele não vai ligar que eu estou passando-o para você.

-Obrigada mãe – ela me abraçou e eu pude sentir o cheiro doce de seus cabelos cor de bronze.

-Eu te amo, nós três te amamos – sorri e segurei sua mão – agora vamos para a reunião.

oOoOoOo

Não mais de meia hora depois, estávamos todos sentados ao redor da mesa. Edward segurou minha mão e sorriu, sussurrando em meu ouvido sobre o colar. Mordi o lábio e o segurei entre meus dedos, sentindo o metal frio com cuidado, então abri um largo sorriso de volta.

-Já estamos todos aqui, Carlisle, pode começar – Alice se manifestou, arrumando-se na cadeira de madeira, assim como a mesa redonda.

-Okay, como todos já devem ter reparado, nós estamos há tempo demais aqui em Forks, e eu estou fazendo 40 anos, e eu não posso passar dos 30, nós devemos nos mudar o quanto antes.

Resisti ao impulso de falar alguma coisa. Não consegui acreditar que teria que deixar tudo para trás, contudo ele estava certo. Eu já estava com quase 25 anos e Renesmee ficava afastada de todos na cidade, afinal ela não tinha nem sete anos de idade num corpo de 14. Ele continuou:

-Essa reunião ia ser feita para decidirmos o local para onde iríamos, mas Alice – ela pigarreou – okay, pode continuar.

-Eu nos vi indo para uma cidade no Canadá e Esme disse-me que Carlisle tem uma casa em Chilliwack, a 220 milhas daqui – Ela sorria enquanto explicava suas informações achadas na internet – umas cinco horas de viagem.

-Nós íamos como, avião? – perguntou Rose, entrelaçando os dedos – pois por ser uma mudança definitiva, deveríamos levar nossos carros e pertences.

-Sim, íamos todos de carro e...

-Vocês vão se mudar? – Seth apareceu na porta, segurando um pote com sucrilhos – Espero que não se incomodem, eu estava com fome.

-Claro que não, querido – Esme sacudiu a cabeça, deixando os cabelos caírem por seus ombros.

-Sim, finalmente, não agüento mais a cara daquele cachorro fedorento – Rose murmurou de braços cruzados, as pernas sobre as de Emmet.

-Jacob vai ficar insuportável – ele balançou a cabeça, dando atenção ao alimento – aliás, eu acho que ele vai querer ir com vocês, não sabe o que era pra ele passar dois dias sem a Renesmee – mastigou um pouco dos cereais com leite – e nem para gente, ele não pensava em outra coisa – girou os olhos.

-Eu vi, Edward me falando que Jacob iria com a moto, algum tempo depois – no silêncio de todos da mesa, apenas o rosnado da loira que enchia o cômodo, até Seth parou de mastigar.

Passos foram ouvidos na escada, apressados, então vimos Leah descendo com uma blusa muito larga para seu tamanho – provavelmente masculina – e puxando Seth pelo braço.

-O que foi? Eu estou comendo! – para não derrubar o pote vermelho no chão, o apoiou sobre a mesa, e Jasper torceu o nariz pelo cheiro da comida humana.

-Não ouviu? Jacob está uivando, aconteceu alguma coisa.

-Droga – ele tirou a camiseta e a jogou na porta da copa, seguindo pelos corredores da casa até a porta, onde pude ver os dois, com as roupas já presas nos tornozelos, correrem para a floresta, transformados.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** minna-saaaan õ/

**Marcus**: a gente aqui de novo ¬¬°?

**Deh:** antes de começar a bagunça típica, eu vou explicar o "gotta be somebody" pra vocês... eu ouvi muito essa música enquanto escrevia, e acho que ela seria uma boa trilha sonora pra esse capítulo 8D

**Felix:** to com fome, rola um lanchinho .-.?

**Aro:** só se a Heidi trouxer 8B

**Demetri:** sempre tem a Gianna, pra qualquer emergência 8D

**Jane:** ill, que nojo :X

**Deh:** sério, um dia desses vocês apanham dela e eu vou rir xP

**Gianna:** (longe dali, socando uma parede)

**Heidi:** genteeeee \o/

**Caius:** ela ta sozinha, não trouxe rango i.i

**Felix:** ç-ç

**Heidi:** eu tentei trazer um cara, mas a Bella foi mais rápida e.e"

**Aro:** a Bella mordeu o cara o.o?

**Heidi:** claro que não, chamou pra fumar maconha com ela 8D

**Chelsea:** --'

**Renata:** essa galera... o.o"

**Aro:** Heidi, você falou que ia trazer o rango x.x"

**Heidi:** no próximo, juro :B

**Deh:** gente...

**Jane:** rango è.é

**Alec:** (sentado no sofá, longe dali) desisto u.u"

**Felix:** desistiu da tua mulher? Manda pra mim que eu pego 8D

**Deh:** genteeeee e.e"

**Alec:** tá doido? Andou fumando com a Bella o.o?

**Aro:** Jane querida, uma flor pra você (entrega uma rosa)

**Jane:** n.n"

**Deh:** GENTE x.x"

**Volturis:** o-o"

**Deh:** Reviews, onegai shimasu n.n"

**Heidi:** Eu primeiro õ/ (pega a primeira) _quero mais!Deh, continua logo pow...deixa a galera assim na curiosidade étortura!Bjinhos e mt vc tenha muita inspiração pra continuar ok!Abraçus_

**Deh**: Nyaaaa, alguém gosta da fic °¬°

**Aro:** é a **Larissa Motoko** que ainda complementou (pigarreia)

**Chelsea:** minha \õ (pula e pega a review)

**Aro:** o.o"

**Chelsea:** _Deh, sua fic tá d+, demora pra postar não viu?Eu fico desesperada pra saber o q vai acontecer, pq Bella tá tão apreensiva?Hum... A máfia Volturi é show de bola,adoro ver a Jane torturando...ela é fogo qdo tá irritada...acho q até o Aro às vezes tem medo dela k... Que vc continue a escrever muito, boa sorte aí com as idéias...um abraço garota :P_

**Renata:** é filha, todos amam os Volturi 8D

**Deh:** arigatou Larissa-san, já que você não tem conta pra resposta, eu agradeço por aqui :B

**Marcus:** Somos melhores que sua fic de merda ;P

**Deh:** Qualquer dia desses eu te pego na pancada também u.ú

**Demetri**: paz gente, amooor n.n

**Felix:** review minha õ/ (começa a ler) _Mor *-* Sério, vc e a sua criatividade... vão longe °u° Juntar Charlie com Sue foi uma ótima idéia =D Eba, Cullen e Black convivendo bem \õ' Alice é uma figura xp Esperando o próximo cap. *-* BjOs °*° ps: Máfia Volturi é tão boa quanto a fanfic. Marcus, não se dê todo o crédito u__ú Todos são mara (y)_

**Renata:** da **Loow-chan** \o/

**Deh:** hoho 8D cuspiu na tua cara xDDDDDD

**Marcus**: sou o melhor aqui sim u.ú

**Aro e Caius:** ô.o?

**Marcus:** irmãozinhos n.n"

**Demetri:** eu leio, vai (tira papel da mesa) _okay, vocês me convenceram, eu vou largar as fics de ação e escrever só disclaimers e máfias UHAEHUAEHUAHEUHAEUHAEH iria fazer mow sucesso jhow. hmm o capitulo tah legal sim.. não é a melhor fanfic que eu jah li, mas ngm é perfeito. Mas com certeza vc eh boa :D quero ler o resto. xD yeah concordo que soh as mulheres que mandam na má tah lendo gibi xD UAHHUAHEAEH dá pra ele uma revista **ô (: num tem que ler nada é figuras xD UAHEUHUHAEHAUEUHAE beijos :*_

**Aro:** que tipo de revista que você anda lendo, **Kate Simon Cullen**? e.e?

**Jane:** Kate e.e? a Loira morango :B?

**Renata:** não me diga que gosta de morangos xD

**Jane:** eles são sexys xB

**Felix:** já volto, vou me pintar de vermelho 8D

**Alec:** a mulher é minha, rapá ò.ó

**Deh: **review, amooor, paaaz... vai Demetri, contigo 8D

**Demetri:** n.n V..

**Aro:** minha (pigarreia) _yoo xD eu disse que quando tivesse tempo eu leria o/ até que gostei do cap n.n a alice não muda nunca? sempre querendo vestir todo mundo o ed tá perfeito como sempre, alias quando ele não é perfeito? ¬¬ prova que é realmente um mero personagem a mafia tá hilária como sempre e ve se segura um pouco a jane viu? Senão ela vai matar um por mafio xD pode pedir beijo? *o* eu quero, deixe-me pensar, hm... de todo mundo xD ainda é dia dos namorados e eu quero aproveitar oras ¬¬ ;* continue logo viu õ/_

**Caius:** da **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** xB

**Deh:** Trouxe a galera, Gianna n.n?

**Gianna:** (séria e com algodões no nariz) Sim, eles estão aguardando lá fora n.n"

**Jane:** manda entrar õ/

**Gianna**: Claro, entrando galera (entra Jasper, Carlisle, Edward e Emmet)

**Renata:** (babando)

**Deh:** colega, tem mais desses algodões ai? (contendo sangramento nasal)

**Emmet:** Nós viemos aqui pra mandar um beijo super especial pra Kammy-chan ;°

**Edward:** :° n.n

**Carlisle:** :° u.u

**Jasper:** ;° o.o (olhando na direção das mulheres e seus sangramentos nasais)

**Gianna:** °¬°

**Demetri:** vai, eu leio xD _Deh-chan! eu demorei, mas vim... XD "ta show a fic..." "continua?" ... tah, eu sei... isso foi tosco... mas deixa quieto... mas eu realmente gostei da fic... o Charlie e a Sue vão se casar... sabe q eu me perguntei isso uma vez? pq o pai "vampiro" e a mae "lobisomem" tinham q ficar sozinhos? bom.. ri muito com a Alice "cantando" o hino nacional americando de tras pra frente alice é muito show... acho q depois da Bella, ela é a única q consegue esconder algo do Ed XD bom... Next Chapter, please? ah... e um super beijo pras ninas da máfia... AS MULHERES MANDAM! Jane, vcé rox.. nunca duvide disso... só pega um pouquino mais leve com a Gianna ela não tem culpa por ser humana... XD e um super-beijo pra vc tbm Deh-san (*sei q vou tomar uma bronca pelo "san", mas deixa quieto... ^-^*) bye-bye_

**Aro**: da **Uchiha Mique **8D

**Deh:** nyaaaa °¬° capítulo ai, aproveite 8D e é chan u.ú você me chamou de chan no começo 8D

**Jane:** dó o que, olha como ela se diverte aqui xD

**Edward:** beijo pra ti também ;°

**Gianna:** (quicando até o Jasper) 8D

**Felix:** vamos acabar por aqui, gente e.e?

**Marcus:** aleluia \o/

**Deh:** agradeço a Larissa-san, Lô-chan, Kate-san, a K-chan e a Mique-chan pelas reviews e a **Melzin-chan** e **Neko Sombria** que não deixaram review, mas favoritaram a fic e a todos que leram "Palavras" e deixaram reviews, agradeço de coração aqui, galera n.n

**Gianna:** (sacudindo o pulso na frente de Jasper) 8D

**Carlisle:** entããããão, Eeeee-

**Deh:** Alguém segura o Jasper x.x"

**Carlisle**: Ooooobrrriiii-

**Deh:** não precisa agradecer ¬¬°

**Carlisle:** :D

**Heidi**: vem sempre aqui ;P?

**Emmet:** não, e acho que nem vou mais aparecer e.e (sendo fuzilado pelos olhos de Marcus, Caius e Aro)

**Jasper:** qual seu nome :P?

**Gianna:** eu sou a... Gianna °¬°

**Jasper:** Você é a Gianna e.e?

**Jane:** eu avisei 8D

**Jasper:** bah, vamos embora 8D

**Gianna:** (agacha no cantinho escuro e corta os pulsos pra ver se chama a atenção de alguém)

**Carlisle:** ookaaaaaaayyyy n.n

**Edward:** não, eu não vou fazer um strip aqui, Chelsea u.ú

**Emmet:** eu faço 8D (tira a camisa sensualmente)

**Chelsea:** (cai pra trás) °¬°

**Aro:** vamos acabar essa desgraça u.ú

**Marcus**: agora eu posso ficar feliz que vai mesmo acabar e.e? da última vez não deu muito certo u.ú

**Caius:** vamos, vamos sim xB

**Marcus:** \o/

**Deh:** já agradeci, então vou pedir mais reviews gente °¬°

**Aro:** reviews ae 8D

**Heidi:** reeeeeviiiieeeewwwws \o/

**Marcus**: reviews u.ú

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	4. Chuva

**Disclaimer:** Edward chega todo sorridente.

**Bella:** (lendo o que estava na camiseta dele) Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh (Edward vira de costas) São da Meyer!

**Edward:** gostou da minha camiseta? Ganhei de presente do Carlisle xB

**Bella:** se isso era pra ser engraçado, foi bem ruim ¬¬"

**Edward:** Você matou minha piada, tá mais morto que seu sorriso u.ú

**Bella:** isso era pra ser engraçado ¬¬?

**Edward:** não x.x"

**Bella:** por isso eu não ri :X

**Edward**: você não ri de nada e.e"

**Bella:** vamos acabar com o disclaimer antes que eu acabe contigo u.ú (sai)

**Edward:** Bella, amorzinho, foi uma brincadeira i.i (sai atrás dela)

_#Música: Falling away with you - Muse#_  
(N/a: sempre que eu procurava uma música rápida, caia essa, então é a tema do capítulo)

_Capítulo 3 – Chuva_

-Qual é o nome da cidade mesmo? – quebrei o silêncio desagradável que pairou depois que Seth e Leah deixaram o cômodo. Alice logo voltou sua atenção a mim e Jasper admirava as unhas dela, cuidadosamente pintadas.

-Chilliwack, não é uma cidade muito grande, acho que vamos nos dar bem – Percebi que Emmet falava coisas no ouvido de Rose, até que ela espalmou a mão na mesa, chamando a atenção de todos para ela.

-Jacob Black não vai com a gente – aquilo não era uma pergunta. Entrelacei meus dedos aos de Edward e percebi que ele se aproximou mais de mim, sua respiração uniforme e rosto impassível pareciam não reparar no ataque de raiva que sua irmã estava tendo. Beijou meus cabelos e passou o braço livre por meu ombro.

Renesmee não dava atenção a tia, olhava admirada ao lobo em madeira, depois o coração que eu lhe dera, e assim revezando.

-Ele não irá morar com a gente – logo Alice complementou – então relaxe

-sente-se, querida – Esme a colocou de volta em sua cadeira e Emmet a segurou firmemente, sussurrando outras coisas inaudíveis a mim para ela – vamos conversar.

-Rosalie, Jacob ama tanto Renesmee como você, logo ele será parte da família também – Carlisle complementou e foi fuzilado pelos olhares da loira. Da família, meu genro. Essa idéia não me agradava em nada, mas não era uma escolha minha.

Ao contrário dessa, a mudança não era uma idéia ruim, eu me sentia bem em me mudar. O pensamento de voltar no tempo e ter que fazer o colegial de novo não me agradava, todavia era um sacrifício que eu faria para que fiquemos mais tempo lá.

-Nós vamos morar todos juntos? – Renesmee falou, pela primeira vez – nós somos uma família bem grande, acho que vamos chamar muita atenção.

-Alice? – Carlisle perguntou, direcionando seus olhos para ela. Tomar decisões baseados nas visões dela era muito mais fácil. Rose rosnava por entre os dentes, ainda insatisfeita em saber que carregaríamos Jacob conosco.

-Eu e Bella seremos Swan – disse depois de piscar os olhos e sorrir – nós teremos um apartamento separado também, mas é só de praxe, nós não vamos morar lá realmente – tamborilei os dedos na mesa, inquieta. Meu nome de solteira iria me assombrar então. Demorei a me acostumar em ser a senhora Cullen para voltar a ser a senhorita Swan. Fiz uma careta – eu e Bella seremos gêmeas – a empolgação dela era verdadeira quando segurou a mão de Jasper e falou isso – Renesmee é nossa irmã mais nova – nós duas sorríamos para ela.

-Então poderemos começar de novo? – Esme perguntou e eu pude sentir o alívio que invadiu a sua voz. Ela também estava preocupada com a idade que Carlisle aparentava ter e a sua "real".

-Sim – a voz de Edward saiu num murmuro, contudo aquilo foi audível a todos e diferentemente de Alice, ele não parecia empolgado com a mudança.

-Vamos – a loira saiu, pisando duro, seguida pelo namorado – não tenho porque ficar ali – Esme suspirou.

-Será que está tudo bem com Jake? – Renesmee perguntou para mim, os olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam na luz fraca.

-Vamos saber amanhã, querida.

-Então está decidido. O mais cedo possível começaremos a arrumar as coisas para nos mudarmos para Chilliwack – o patriarca da família Cullen falou e todos concordaram com ele – podem sair.

Levantei-me e sorri para Edward, contudo o sorriso correspondido não era o correto, não chegava aos seus olhos, era apenas um sorriso forçado.

-Você já deveria estar na cama, filha – a voz dele e a mão nos cabelos da filha me acalmou – vamos, você tem que dormir.

oOoOoOo

-Edward, aconteceu alguma coisa? – Perguntei já dentro do nosso quarto. Todo aquele silêncio dele estava me corroendo de agonia, eu precisava saber o porquê daquilo, logo, antes que eu surtasse.

-Ninguém te perguntou isso, mas... – ele mordeu o lábio inferior, encarando meus olhos – você quer mesmo se mudar? – eu fiquei boquiaberta por alguns instantes, procurando palavras para responder – se você não quiser nós podemos continuar aqui em Forks e...

-você está fora de si? Por que eu não ia querer me mudar? – franzi a testa e ergui uma sobrancelha, sentando-me na cama, de pernas cruzadas. Edward deu a volta na cama para se sentar em minha frente.

-Eu não sei, sua família está aqu-

-e logo minha família estará no Canadá – coloquei as mãos nos cabelos, confusa. Percebi o olhar sério que ele direcionou a mim – okay, desculpe, continue.

-Não estava falando desse lado da família – ele terminou e aproximou-se ainda mais de mim – seu pai está aqui – eu respirei para interrompê-lo, mas tão rápido quanto eu consegui enxergar e logo seus dedos estavam sobre meus lábios, calando-me – e você passou grande parte da sua vida aqui – continuei quieta, mesmo depois dos dedos dele tivessem deixado meu rosto, agora segurando minha mão – pode falar agora.

-Meu pai está aqui e minha mãe está em Jacksonville – segurei a outra mão dele também. Era engraçado como aquilo parecia tão natural e eu não consegui pensar quando ele começou a brincar, passando os dedos pela minha mão e seguindo meu braço, até meu ombro – ambos estão casados e felizes, eu não preciso me preocupar se eles vão estar bem ou se meu pai vai se alimentar direito – sentei-me em seu colo, ficando com as pernas dele entre as minhas, as mãos dele agora acariciando minhas costas, subindo e descendo pelo contorno de minha coluna – você é minha família... e Renesmee – suspirei, as mãos em sua nuca, em seu rosto o sorriso torto que eu adorava – todos os Cullen.

-Okay – ele ostentou o sorriso por mais alguns segundos, antes de inclinar o rosto a procura de meus lábios, então fechei meus olhos, meus dedos deslizando por seus cabelos, até que nossos rostos finalmente se encontraram, iniciando um beijo cheio de desejo, minhas mãos traçavam o caminho já conhecido de suas costas, sentindo que ele fazia o mesmo pelas minhas, já por debaixo da minha camisola, puxando-a para cima até a altura de meus ombros.

-papai, pode vir até o meu quarto? – a voz de Renesmee fez a gente se separar, sorrindo. (N/a: Arigatou K-chaaaaan õ/)

-Claro filha, estou indo – ele colou os lábios no meu e saiu da cama, sem se preocupar em colocar o chinelo – eu volto – sussurrou para mim antes de abrir a porta.

oOoOoOo

O dia seguinte amanheceu chuvoso, nada muito diferente do restante do ano em Forks. Revirei-me na cama, sentindo o perfume que exalava dos cabelos de Edward que estava ao meu lado e enrolava uma das mechas do meu cabelo em seu dedo, repetidas vezes.

-bom dia – sussurrei virando-me para encarar seu rosto. A eternidade realmente nos deixava mais paciente, eu havia lido mais livros – diferentes, Edward não agüentava mais me ver lendo "o morro dos ventos uivantes" – aprendido a tocar piado entre outras coisinhas mais.

-bom dia, meu amor – ele passou os dedos por meus cabelos, puxando-os para trás. Aconcheguei-me em seus braços e colei meus lábios nos dele, sorrindo logo depois – eu queria te perguntar uma coisa ontem, porém nosso assunto foi subitamente... desviado – ele terminou com um sorriso maléfico e eu entendi a mensagem.

-pergunte – cruzei os braços a espera, mantendo meus olhos fixos em seu rosto e seus cabelos cor de bronze.

-Porque você fez uma careta ontem? – eu respirei para falar, contudo fiquei quieta e mordi meu lábio inferior. Não sabia que ele tinha reparado – eu achei que fosse pela mudança, mas você já disse que não é, então... do que é?

-isso é meio embaraçoso – Edward ergueu as sobrancelhas, em seu rosto se formando um sorriso torto. Entrelacei os dedos da mão direita dele com os da minha esquerda, olhando para o alto.

-Estou esperando – ele continuou a me encarar e eu beijei as costas de sua mão, estranhando um pouco essa minha timidez, não era usual – não mais – depois que Edward se tornara meu marido, ela fora sumindo com o tempo.

-Eu não quero voltar a usar meu nome de solteira – declarei, de uma vez só, deixando as palavras fluírem rápidas por meus lábios, então respirei fundo antes de continuar, mais lentamente dessa vez – eu estou acostumada a escrever "Isabella M. S. Cullen" – fiz aspas com os dedos – que eu não sei se vou me acostumar com apenas do Swan novamente.

-você é simplesmente inacreditável – ele riu e beijou minha testa. Eu fechei os olhos para observar sua reação – não queria casar de jeito nenhum, agora não quer ser "solteira" de novo – ele imitou meu gesto anterior – não é como se nós fossemos nos separar ou que eu pare de te amar, vou desaparecer antes que isso aconteça.

Não pude deixar de sorrir, aquilo me deixava mais calma. Deixei-me ser puxada para um beijo – dessa vez um mais tranqüilo, porém não menos intenso – sentindo as mãos dele em minhas costas. Separamo-nos alguns minutos depois.

-Teve alguma notícia do que aconteceu com Jacob? – perguntei, as mãos nos cabelos macios e cheirosos do meu marido – Leah e Seth não voltaram, eu pelo menos não os ouvi.

-Não, nada – ele confirmou minhas expectativas. Será que havia algum vampiro nas redondezas? Ou algo mais perigoso também – vai saber que tipo de criaturas místicas poderiam ter ai, além de vampiros e lobisomens.

Eu sabia que não eram os Volturi – Alice teria dito se os vissem se aproximando – então quanto a isso eu poderia me sentir mais calma – não fique nervosa, não deve ser nada perigoso, se fossem, eles teriam avisado a gente.

-Teriam? – questionei e Edward não teve respostas. Jacob era nosso amigo e infelizmente de vez em quando a briguinhas vampiros-lobisomens vinham a tona.

-Se fosse para o bem de todos, teriam – ele respondeu um tempo depois.

-Okay – eu não estava muito segura de minha resposta e eu podia apostar que Edward havia percebido.

-Eu fiquei feliz que você voltou a usar o pingente que eu te dei, havia até me esquecido dele – admitiu, segurando entre seus dedos a jóia que fora de sua mãe e agora era minha – e eu vi que você deu a pulseira para a Renesmee.

-Você não gostou? – perguntei rápido demais, minha voz um pouco mais baixa.

-Eu não ligo – Edward falou, calmo, sereno – você liga de fazer o colegial mais uma vez? – Fiz uma careta e ele riu.

-Pelo menos dessa vez será mais fácil – beijei seus lábios.

oOoOoOo

Já havia se passado do meio dia quando saímos da cama. Eu coloquei novamente a camisola curta de cetim branco com detalhes em azul para sair do quarto e também da cabana, indo na direção da grande casa.

No jardim, Alice observava Jasper e Emmet lançando a bola de baseball repetidas vezes, um para o outro. Rosalie tinha Renesmee em seus braços, a menina estava com os olhos fechados, ainda sem dormir, e por último Carlisle e Esme, que conversavam na porta da casa.

-Hey, vamos jogar hoje, por favor! – implorou Emmet, Alice negou com a cabeça.

-Não está chovendo o suficiente hoje, mas amanhã estará – ela bateu palmas, deixando as pernas esticadas sobre a grama verde – bom dia.

-Olá – juntamo-nos ao grupo já sentado, Edward me puxando contra seu corpo. Apoiei a cabeça na curva de seu ombro, os olhos semi-cerrados – Carlisle vai ao hospital hoje para avisar da sua saída – ele cochichou em meu ouvido, as informações foram conseguidas do modo dele: lendo os pensamentos do pai.

Fechei os olhos e me concentrei nos sons a minha volta: os cochichos de Carlisle e Esme, a bola cortando o ar e batendo na luva de Emmet, o farfalhar das árvores, os trovões... e passos. Não eram passos humanos, era mais como um cavalgar. Respirei fundo para sentir o cheiro de lobisomem, mas especificamente, Seth. Abri os olhos e ergui a cabeça rapidamente, meus olhos na direção das árvores. Edward notara também, pois olhava na mesma direção que eu.

Acreditei que os outros haviam notado também e provavelmente o ignoravam – ter lobisomens na região não era algo tão anormal como deveria ser – e ninguém pareceu desviar os olhos para o grande lobo quando ele chegou até a gente, parando bruscamente a alguns metros dos Cullen que estavam em pé.

-Okay, eu já entendi, pare de repetir isso por favor! – Edward levou as mãos aos ouvidos, como se isso fosse bloquear os pensamentos que ele ouvia.

O grande lobo fixou os olhos nos dele, uma conversa silenciosa, e dela eu só descobri que estava indo por maus caminhos quando ouvi um rosnado baixo que escapara dos lábios de Edward – fora de cogitação, não.

O lobo voltou seus olhos a mim.

-O que? – virei-me para meu marido, procurando respostas – o que ele está pedindo a mim?

-Ele quer levar Renesmee para a aldeia Quileute, para ver Jacob – eu senti o tom de fúria em sua voz.

-Sozinha? Não, por favor Seth! Se Jacob quiser vê-la, ele sabe que é muito bem vindo aqui – bati as mãos fechadas na grama úmida e a mesma cedeu a força que eu aplicara – que não fora muito – formando uma leve depressão sob meus dedos. Seth uivou e voltou a sua conversa com Edward.

-Se eu e Bella formos junto, tudo bem – ele colocou suas mãos sobre as minhas, úmidas por causa do soco na grama. Ele deu um rosnado baixo, nada ameaçador, olhando para o chão, depois voltando seus olhos ao meu marido – Okay, nós vamos nos trocar, venha Bella – ele se levantou primeiro e estendeu a mão para que eu o fizesse também – vamos filha.

Renesmee sai dos braços de Rosalie em poucos segundos, seguindo-nos de volta para a cabana, em silêncio.

-Papai, você sabe o que aconteceu com Jake? – perguntou, a voz baixa, as mãos na cintura.

-Não, Seth ficou repetindo que precisava de você e eu não consegui ver o porquê.

Ela suspirou, decepcionada.

oOoOoOo

Renesmee foi a primeira a ficar pronta, em cinco minutos já havia colocado uma calça de ginástica preta e uma regata azul, sentando-se no sofá da sala para esperar que eu e Edward nos arrumássemos.

Ele, como sempre, impecável, uma camisa azul-marinho sob uma jaqueta, jeans escuro e um sapato preto. Já eu não havia me preocupado muito com minha roupa, uma blusa leve bege e jeans bastavam.

Acho que demorou mais para nos arrumarmos do que para irmos até a aldeia quileute – fomos correndo – e logo estávamos lá, dessa vez caminhando até a casa de Jacob.

Eu estava curiosa com aquilo, fato. Admitira para mim mesmo quando Seth pediu para levar Renesmee com ele. Ainda sim não entendia o que estava acontecendo, até que...

-coloque isso no pulso – ele tirou a munhequeira preta do pulso e colocou sobre a palma da minha mão – a não ser que prefira que eu volte e te traga algo preto.

-Por quê algo preto? –questionei, ainda segurando a peça em minha mão – pra combinar com o resto da – minha voz morreu em minha garganta – oh meu deus.

-Sim.

-Hey, o que eu perdi? – a voz da menina me trouxe de volta de meu transe. Aquilo era um velório, eu assimilei os pequenos detalhes – o cheiro, muitas pessoas na pequena casa de Jacob, todas de preto, o fato de Seth pedir pela minha filha – e fiquei boquiaberta – mãe?

-filha – a palavra escapou de meus lábios e eu engoli em seco, rapidamente colocando a munhequeira em meu pulso e segurando a mão dela.

Quando chegamos mais perto – não queria admitir, porém o cheiro forte que exalava do corpo me fazia querer torcer o nariz, contudo não o fiz, era falta de educação e ele iria perceber – eu vi o rosto pálido de Billy Black no caixão, o corpo coberto por um belo terno preto, os braços cruzados no peito, com flores ao redor e segundos depois fitei o rosto de Jake. Era como se o sol tivesse apagado, ele estava sério, os olhos vermelhos e inchados. Foi difícil respirar vendo-o naquele estado, vestido de preto da cabeça aos pés, a mão apoiada na madeira do caixão, levemente trêmulo. Seth colocou a mão em seu ombro, ele agradeceu o companheiro com os olhos, não conseguindo sorrir.

Soltei-me da minha filha e agarrei-me a cintura de Edward, como se ele pudesse ser o próximo a qualquer instante, enquanto Renesmee corria até ele e abraçando-o firmemente, eu pude ver o vestígio de um sorriso no rosto dele, algo pequeno que fez dissolver a tensão que prendia meu corpo e meus braços ao redor de Edward com muita força.

Procurei seus olhos, para ter certeza de que não o estivera machucando, recebi em troca um beijo na testa e a mão dele em meu ombro. Edward não sorria, Jacob não sorria, ninguém sorria.

-Bella – virei-me de costas e então vi meu pai, com um paletó preto e o rosto sério, Sue estava ao seu lado, com a mesma expressão.

-papai – abracei-o fortemente, sentindo algo como choro subindo por meu peito, todavia ele não chegou aos meus olhos. Eu sabia que Edward não seria o próximo, pelos motivos óbvios, contudo outro pensamento invadiu minha mente: e se meu pai fosse o próximo?

Um desespero me atingiu. E se fosse eu, no lugar de Jacob? Se fosse eu, olhando meu pai no caixão, imóvel e pálido?

Comecei a soluçar estranhamente, Charlie afagou minhas costas e eu conseguia ouvir sua respiração. O cheiro suculento de sangue fresco ao meu redor não me incomodava, nem as batidas de coração, só o coração que me incomodava era o que não estava batendo, o de Billy. Jacob voltou a chorar, dessa vez ajoelhado no chão, com Renesmee acariciando seus cabelos e suspirando coisas em seu ouvido. Seth abaixou-se também, para consolar o amigo, assim como a irmã dele, Leah.

Respirava com uma dificuldade inusitada, como se o ar entrasse congelado em meus pulmões, mesmo que eles não respondessem ao oxigênio como faziam quando eu era viva. O ar cortava meu peito, meus olhos fixos no rosto pálido de Billy.

Novamente o choro subiu pelo meu peito e eu comecei a soluçar, mas dessa vez não foi Charlie quem me confortou, foi o corpo já conhecido do meu marido, colando-me contra ele, eu deixei minhas mãos se enrolarem nele, meu rosto afundado em seu peito, abafando os soluços do meu choro sem lágrimas.

De repente senti um cheiro já conhecido no ambiente: era Sam chegando, junto com o restante dos lobisomens de seu bando e então senti algo como uma flecha cruzando meu coração.

Eu estava sendo _egoísta._ Meu melhor amigo estava sofrendo e eu só estava pensando em como seria se fosse comigo. Rapidamente soltei Edward e corri até onde Jacob estava, novamente em pé, conversando com seu antigo líder, o rosto fixo em alguma coisa no chão. Segurei seu braço para que ele subisse um pouco seu olhar até meu rosto, o dele agora mais inchado e os olhos ainda mais vermelhos.

-Jake, eu sinto muito, muito mesmo – ele se abaixou para me abraçar, depois de beijar meu rosto.

Depois que nos separamos ele segurou minhas mãos por poucos segundos, pois Sam novamente chamara sua atenção. Renesmee se manteve firme ao lado de Jacob, mantive-me por perto também. Charlie se despedia do amigo, ao lado do caixão, de mãos dadas com a esposa, que chorava.

-Eu sei, meu amor, Eu sei – foi o que eu ouvi ele dizer a ela, em um murmuro audível aos meus ouvidos super-sensíveis. Edward voltou a segurar minha cintura, em silêncio.

-Ele... morreu do que? – sussurrei para meu marido logo atrás de mim, que respondeu tão baixo quanto eu.

-Ataque do coração, Jacob notou e tentou ressuscitá-lo, contudo... – ele não terminou a frase, nem era preciso também, a idéia fora concluída. Novamente o homem de pele castanho-avermelhada voltou sua atenção a nós dois, então, surpreendendo-me, Edward soltou-me para um abraço rápido no lobisomem – Meus pêsames – foi só o que ele disse, antes de voltar para sua posição antiga, os braços em minha cintura mais uma vez.

O tempo foi passando, lentamente _demais_. Era como se a tristeza de Jacob tivesse feito a terra girar mais devagar. As pessoas o abraçavam e se despediam, tentando confortá-lo ao máximo. O caixão fora fechado e vários lobisomens entraram na pequena casa dos Black para levar o caixão para fora.

-Vão cremá-lo – a voz de meu marido respondeu antes que eu pudesse perguntar – é algo dos Quileutes, então os dois bandos irão ajudar.

Charlie ainda estava lá, assim como Sue, e alguns outros que eu conhecia de vista. Jacob segurava uma das alças do caixão, assim como Leah, Seth, Sam, Quil e Embry. Não que realmente fosse preciso seis lobisomens para levantar Billy, apenas por tradição, e os poucos restantes seguiram o caixão até um lugar não muito distante, ninguém se abalando pela chuva que começava a ficar mais forte.

-Bella, aqui – Edward colocou a jaqueta dele em minhas costas – sua blusa está começando a ficar transparente – abotoei a jaqueta jeans para que a mesma cobrisse minha blusa bege então segurei a mão do meu marido.

O caixão fora colocado em um lugar já preparado: uma tábua de madeira, erguida, não muito alto, por algo fincado no chão, provavelmente algum metal, e sob ela, mais madeira. Senti um cheiro que me fez querer tossir: gasolina, haviam jogado gasolina sobre a madeira.

Deixei-me aproximar, até um semi-círculo formado ao redor do caixão, de frente para a praia.

Jacob estava no meio, com uma tocha na mão que insistia em ficar acesa mesmo com a chuva. Aproximou-se mais do caixão fechado, colocando a mão sobre a madeira no lugar onde estaria o rosto do seu pai, despedindo-se. Por último, ajoelhou-se na areia e deixou a rocha nas madeiras sob o caixão, que rapidamente se espalhou por causa do combustível.

O barulho do fogo juntava-se com as ondas se quebrando na praia, ao longe, e abafava os sons das respirações já baixas. Logo as chamas consumiram o caixão, e tudo se tornou uma grande fogueira. Jacob se afastou um pouco, para que as labaredas não atingissem seu rosto e assim todos ficamos, parados, até que todo o conjunto virasse cinzas, sobrando apenas os metais afundados na areia.

Um vento forte arrastou as cinzas para o mar e então, quando todos repararam que não havia nada além da areia da praia ali, as pessoas começaram a se mexer. Sue beijou o rosto do Black e somente quando ela se afastou que eu me aproximei, sozinha. Edward ficou com Renesmee mais ao longe.

-Você está bem? – era uma pergunta boba, porém tinha que ser feita.

-Não, mas eu vou sobreviver – respondeu diretamente, ainda ajoelhado na areia úmida. Coloquei as mãos em seus ombros, observando o horizonte, junto a ele.

-Vai dar tudo certo, tenha certeza – murmurei para ele, confiante e ele concordou com a cabeça.

oOoOoOo

Estávamos todos de volta quando começou a escurecer e a lua brilhava por entre as nuvens, agora serenas. Eu tentara convencer Jacob a deixar Seth e Leah dormirem lá com ele, mas ele negou veemente, queria ficar sozinho.

Como Charlie e Sue ainda estavam em lua-de-mel, os dois vieram para a mansão Cullen novamente.

-Quando vocês vão contar a ele que vão se mudar? – Seth perguntou, já nos gramados da casa, no ponto em que nos separávamos, eu, Edward e Renesmee iríamos para a cabana, ele e Leah para a mansão, onde eram aguardados.

-Eu não sei – murmurei, realmente sem saber a resposta.

-Quando ele vier aqui novamente, eu me encarrego de contar – Edward respondeu por mim – nossa mudança será rápida, Carlisle já se demitiu, então não temos tempo para desperdiçar aqui.

-ótimo – Leah disse, em um claro tom irônico, afastando-se de nós até a casa, onde parou na entrada para esperar o irmão.

-não ligue para ela, nós não dormimos direito essa noite, estamos cansados – ele tentou defender a mulher, coisa que não era necessário – bem, boa noite – ele bocejou antes de dar as costas e seguir até onde a irmã de pele castanho-avermelhada estava.

-Vamos – Edward puxou minha mão e eu caminhei com ele até a cabana fechada.

-Deve ser horrível ver seu próprio pai morrer – Renesmee suspirou, como num desabafo – Jake está péssimo, meu Jake...

-Fique tranqüila, isso não vai acontecer com você – ele bagunçou os cabelos cor de bronze da menina, que sorriu de volta – agora vá tomar um banho e dormir.

-Okay – ela entrou saltitante na cabana, em direção ao seu quarto.

Entrei com Edward no nosso quarto, ele já se desvencilhando da camiseta molhada, pendurando-a em um cabide.

-Vamos a gente também? – perguntei, imitando o sorriso torto de Edward, eu sabia que aquilo me deixava com uma expressão maliciosa – um banho de espuma na banheira, que tal?

-Eu preciso te perguntar uma coisa antes – ele me colocou sentada sobre a cama, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Pode perguntar – ainda mantendo o contato visual com ele, desabotoei a jaqueta úmida e a dobrando em meus braços, pousando-a em minhas pernas. Ele mordia os cantos da boca, o que me deixava impaciente, pois as roupas molhadas começavam a me incomodar. Entrelacei meus dedos e bati o pé no chão, demonstrando assim minha pressa.

-Eu vi o jeito que você olhou pro seu pai quando viu como Jacob ficou quando o dele estava morto – Edward estava sendo direto e prático, nem um pouco sutil, contudo ainda sim educado – depois de tudo isso que você viu... e que você sentiu hoje, você ainda quer se mudar pro Canadá?

Eu ia me afastar de meu pai, de todos eles. E se ele morresse antes de eu voltar? Como eu me sentiria? Respirei fundo e pisquei com força os olhos, para afastar o pensamento de morte, de quem quer que fosse da minha mente. Ele ainda era muito novo, minha mãe também, isso não ia acontecer logo.

A dúvida era uma coisa terrível, eu tinha que admitir... Mas não, eu permaneci firme ao olhar profundamente nos seus olhos dourados e murmurar:

-Eu não mudei de idéia, quero me mudar.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** minna-saaaan \o/

**Aro:** galera, gente 8D

**Deh:** e ai, o que acharam desse capítulo n.n? eu confesso que foi horrível escrever sobre o velório, mas era necessário xD

**Jane:** realmente, um a menos com sangue de lobisomem 8D

**Chelsea:** olha a mancada, Jane XP

**Jane:** você não concorda comigo ¬¬?

**Chelsea:** concordar eu concordo, mas...

**Jane:** então pronto xB

**Chelsea:** é falta de educação u.u

**Jane:** 8D

**Renata:** ela não vai te ouvir, sorry xD

**Marcus:** conforme-se, querida xD

**Alec:** ela nem me ouve .-.

**Renata:** ela nem tem porque te ouvir ¬¬"

**Alec:** u.ú

**Felix**: posso pegar pra mim agora 8D?

**Alec:** NÃO è.é

**Felix:** (medo)

**Deh:** então, antes que alguém perca um braço aqui, vamos ler as reviews xD?

**Marcus:** não u.ú

**Deh:** era uma pergunta retórica ¬¬ não importa sua resposta, vamos ler do mesmo jeito xD

**Marcus:** eu sei, mas continuo tentando \o/

**Aro:** vai, eu começo xD _SHUASHUAHUSAHUSHUAS Os Volturi são tão legais *o* Adoro. A fic ta legal sim :) E esperando ansiosamente pelo proximo capítulo, para saber o que aconteceu com o Jake pra ele estar uivando. O alarme dele é esse neh? Ai deus, Sigam o uivo! HAHA³ Adorando *--* Vê se não demora ein ;) Beijos :*_

**Deh:** Arigatooou °¬° haha, cuspiu na tua cara, Marcus 8D

**Marcus:** que seja, **Kagome Juju Assis**, mas não está legal u.ú

**Caius:** ela gosta da gente \o/

**Marcus:** nós somos a melhor coisa aqui ¬¬"

**Demetri:** eto, antes que alguém morra (pega outra review) _EEHH! Valeu por se lembrar de mim Deh fico mt feliz, e olha tou realmente A-M-A-N-D-O a tua fic, a máfia Volturi é mt sem noção, adoro eles... tou rindo até agora^^ Pobrezinho do Jake, será que ele aguenta ficar longe da Renesmee? (naum). E minha nossa, oq será que houve pra ter aquela agitação td no final... o pobre Seth nem comeu direito, tadinho^^ Nossa, a Bella é mt sortuda msm... ter o Ed gostosão e os bjos dele só pra ela (ai ai, que inveja...^^). Posta logo outro capítulo viu? Estou mt curiosa! Bjins p/vc fofinha e um ótimo Carnaval!^^_

**Marcus:** eu sei que adora, **Larissa Motoko** xB

**Deh**: arigatooou n.n" e como foi o seu carnaval :B?

**Heidi:** e ai galera? Tudo em cima \o/?

**Caius:** pobrezinho do Jake ¬¬?

**Aro:** vamos matá-lo também \o/

**Jane:** è.é

**Aro:** então tá, não vamos não_ '-'_

**Jane:** caras gostosos são perdoados n.n"

**Demetri:** (cutuca Félix)

**Felix:** eu posso ser perdoado também 8D?

**Demetri**: era pra você ler a review, não dar encima da Jane ¬¬°

**Alec:** ò.ó

**Felix:** okay, okay _'-'_ _Nossa! Amei! Amei demais a conversinha dos Volturi! *-* Continue_!

**Marcus**: haha, **Carol Anne Keat** cuspiu na tua cara 8D Somos melhores que a sua fic xD

**Deh**: continuada amor n.n" e ai, o que achou desse xB?

**Marcus:** (sumariamente ignorado)

**Felix**: eu posso cantar a Jane agora o.o?

**Alec:** NÃO ÒÓ

**Demetri:** porrada \o/

**Deh:** acalmem-se, meninos n.n vai Alec, leia a próxima xD

**Alec:** eu não posso, olha (aponta a review)

**Deh:** ah sim \o/ Gianna, traz o convidado de hoje 8D

**Gianna:** (empurra Edward pra dentro da sala e fecha a porta)

**Edward:** o.o (pega review)_ Uow o Demetri leu minha review :D Ed lê a minha agora? *_* respondendo a pergunta do Aro para com as revistas que ando lendo; Aro (eu te odeio okay, para que fique claro xD) eu leio o que me dá na telha falou ai jhow? u.u se eu quiser ler a G eu leio morou (y) e não Jane, sou morena fodona com mto orgulho ;B (nem me acho neh?) UHAEHAHUEUHAEUHAE BOm falando da fanfic agoora capituloo fofiiz :D Deh-chan continuaa pra nozis? *-* eles vão mudar... q dó i-i mas eu amey mesmo assim, e ainda apóio minha idéia de revista pro Carslile. beijos pra máfia, mas especialmente no Emmett, Edward e Carslile, amo vocês. beijundas pra vc Deh :* Ja nee!_

**Deh:** \o/

**Marcus:** Aro, meu champs... a **Kate Simon Cullen** cuspiu na tua cara 8D

**Deh**: ela comeu sua bunda, isso sim ¬¬°

**Aro:** você anda lendo a tal da G também e.e?

**Edward:** ahn... Eu vou mandar um beijo pra ela só pra não perder a viagem... Kate, beijo ;°

**Deh:** é verdade... as gurias aqui quase não pedem beijo e.e" o que eu mais fazia no "Máfia Akatsuki" era trazer Sasuke, Kakashi...

**Alec:** bah u.ú (pega outra review) _moor *¬* capítulo está maravilhoso °¬° Muitoo bom mesmo, vou acompanhar a fic até o fim 8D Minha ficwriter favo. °u° Marcus u_u a fic éé mara, não venha qrer os créditos só para vc ;B é pra máfia toda, mas principalmente pra Deh 8D parabéns flor :* ps: Emmett tirando a camisa *¬*'_

**Felix:** foi a **Loow-chan** que deixou essa review n.n

**Deh:** Arigatooou Lô-chaaan \o/ ta sumida do Msn x.x" amo-te ;°

**Chelsea:** (lembrando do Emmet e babando)

**Deh**: há 8D Agora foi na tua cara e na tua bunda, colega xDDDDDD

**Marcus:** injusto u.ú

**Deh:** vamos fazer um placar 8D?

**Marcus:** não u.ú

**Deh:** sua resposta não importa u.ú

**Caius:** vamos lá galera, outra review o.o" _fic maravilhosa!! quero continuação..._

**Aro:** da **Bruna Beck** \o/

**Deh:** seu pedido é uma ordem, continuada n.n"

**Marcus:** eu quero que você morra u.ú

**Deh:** você não manda em mim 8D

**Caius:** galera, olhem (aponta)

**Marcus:** onde ¬¬?

**Caius:** (cutuca Feliz) vai, você 8D

**Felix:** eu já li review i.i"

**Caius:** cante a Jane /o\

**Felix:** eu to ficando confuso :X

**Caius:** AGORA!

**Felix:** Jane, quer tomar um drink comgo?

**Jane:** cadê \o/?

**Heidi**: ta lá fora com a Gianna xB

**Aro:** omfg, você trouxe rango O.O?

**Heidi**: é o meu trabalho, né ¬¬?

**Chelsea:** review antes gente xD _Eu nem tô lendo a fic, só a Máfia e o Disclaimer. Eu vou ler a fic por causa dos reviews que as meninas mandaram e por causa do "As mulheres mandam" pq isso não é nada mais do que a verdade. Eu estava lendo as conversas da máfia e fiz algumas observações. Observação: Marcus sofre de Narcizismo, Gianna tem sérios problemas com vampirismo, e Alec comete incesto [Cara, a Jane é sua irmã gêmea!] e já sei q a Heidi dá pra tdo os Volturis {fato} e q o Felix é de quatro pela Jane {dã}. Aro e Caius suas mulheres vão saber disso. MUARARARARA {risada maléfica} Tá, agoratenho q falar cuntigoné Dé? Foi vcq começou com essa joça xD intão vc q merece os créditos. [morram de inveja Volturis :P}_

**Renata:** review da... **Vick Moreira Cullen** xD

**Aro:** omfg, uma super-stalker, fujam para as montanhas /o\

**Marcus:** hoho, acabou contigo 8D

**Deh:** e contigo também 8D

**Marcus:** considero isso um empate?

**Deh:** sure xD

**Heidi:** ein ¬¬? Eu dou comida pra todos esses imprestáveis u.ú olha o rango lá fora xD

**Renata:** (folheando New Moon) eu não vi isso aqui não o.o"

**Chelsea:** (com Breakin Dawn) nem aqui e.e"

**Alec:** (agarrando Jane pela cintura) xispa daqui u.ú

**Felix:** ela aceitou tomar um drink comigo 8D

**Alec:** é um drink comunitário /o\

**Heidi:** última é minhaaaa \o/ (pega a review) _babando* eu ganhei beijos *pulando* eu ganhei beijos, só faltou do jake e dos volturis, mas eu supero T-T zoeira xP a cap tá perfeito mor adorei o casamento, ficou tão fofinho não mais que o ed mas ficou *fã girl dele* o ed pode deixar de ser ciumento e deixar o jake e a nessie se aproveitarem xD e vc também poderia colocar mais um pouco de alice e jasper, eu gosto deles n.n eu quero mais beijos viu? Hauhauahuahuhaua e da próxima vez não demore tanto pra atualizar aishiteru mor ;*uaa_

**Aro:** então ganha um beijo meu, **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** ;°

**Deh:** review da K-chaaaan \o/ seus pedidos serão ouvidos, amor, como eu já tinha meus esquemas marcados pra esse capítulo, prometo encaixar alguma coisinha no próximo xB

**Marcus:** (respira pra falar)

**Deh:** cala a boca, não ouse falar da review da K-chan u.ú

**Marcus:** beijo Kammy õ/

**Deh:** -.-"

**Marcus:** 8D

**Caius:** vamos lá, acaba com isso logo, o rango ta esperando lá fora u.u"

**Felix:** não é como se ele fosse esfriar mesmo xD

**Deh:** okaaay xD Agradeço a Kagome-san, Larissa-san, Carol-san, Kate-san, Lô-chan, Bruna-san, Vick-san e a K-chan \o/ agradeço também a **Sara Black Cullen**, que não deixou review mas adicionou a fic no seu alerta n.n

**Demetri:** vamos terminar agora i.i?

**Caius:** você ta triste ¬¬? Foram quase três páginas só de máfia xD

**Deh:** recorde da fic xB

**Demetri:** sem porrada i.i?

**Alec:** Jane é minha u.ú"

**Felix:** veremos... 8D

**Marcus:** eu vou rangar u.ú

**Heidi:** eeeeh, reeeeeeeeeeeVIEWS \o/

**Aro:** reviews galera õ/

**Renata:** (com New moon em baixo do braço) deixem reviews gente n.n"

**Chelsea:** yeeey n.n"

**Deh:** podem pedir beijos também xD

**Caius:** (joga os cabelos para trás) :B

**Felix:** (sendo cutucado) é pra eu cantar a Jane ou pra ler review ¬¬?

**Demetri:** seu inútil, peça reviews x.x"

**Felix:** eto... reviews :P

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	5. Certeza

**Disclaimer:** Jasper está em pé, Emmett chega.

**Emmett:** Jasper, viu que fizeram a versão gay de Twilight?

**Jasper:** sério o.o?

**Emmett:** ahan (aproxima-se do loiro e dá um abraço nele) eu e você, nós dois, sozinhos, uma banheira de espuma... (ergue as sobrancelhas) tem algo a dizer?

**Jasper:** eto... Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, são da Meyer?

**Emmett:** que lindo, agora me dá um beijinho vai ;°

**Jasper:** (corre para as montanhas)

**Emmett:** HAUEHUEHUHEUHAEUH, ele caiu como um patinho 8D

_Dicionário:_

Sweet little bumble bee – traduzido literalmente, pequeno e doce marimbondo.

Voyeur: pessoa que tem prazer vendo outras pessoas.

# _Música: Breathe - Nickelback_ #  
(N/a: eu não tinha a mínima idéia de que música colocar pra esse capítulo, essa é a que está na minha cabeça nesse momento xD)

_Capítulo 4 – Certeza_

Jacob não apareceu em casa no dia seguinte, mas eu não precisava ficar preocupada porque eu sabia o motivo. Seth tratou de distrair Renesmee, e eles passaram grande parte do dia no gramado, com Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett.

Diferentemente de mim, que fiquei com Alice descobrindo o que eu realmente precisaria levar do fundo do meu coração para Chilliwack. Os móveis seriam deixados para trás, como sempre, só seriam levadas as coisas mais importantes.

Eu me perguntava mentalmente como iríamos levar todos os carros para lá. Pelo que eu sabia, Edward tinha mais de um carro, assim como Carlisle, Emmett, Rosalie...

-Porque você está tão apressada? – perguntei, quando coloquei meu idoso exemplar de "o morro dos ventos uivantes" sobre a mesa. Com certeza o levaria, adorava aquele livro.

-Amanhã é nosso aniversário – eu ergui uma sobrancelha. Nosso? – Meu e de Jasper, eu digo – Alice complementou, esclarecendo minhas dúvidas.

-Sua pressa não vai fazer o tempo passar mais rápido – eu respondi com um sorriso, com minha caixa de jóias em mãos. Quase todas presentes de Edward, as que não eram, foram as que minha mãe me deu quando eu era pequena – você já sabe o que vai ganhar, não?

-Não – ela estava completamente decepcionada com a verdade, o que me fez erguer uma sobrancelha – Jazz planejou tudo, ele já comprou o presente, mas ele levou Jacob com ele, então eu não pude ver o que ele comprou.

-Nem a entrega? Vocês dois sozinhos e-

-Nessie vai estar no cômodo, Edward me avisou, ele viu na cabeça dele – a pequena jogou uma caixa com força no chão, depois cruzou os braços, jogando-se no sofá.

-Olha o tamanho do seu bico, Alice – eu ri, juntando-me a ela no sofá e colocando minhas mãos em seus ombros delicados – deixe-o fazer essa surpresa, acho que é a primeira vez que ele consegue.

-isso é verdade – a Cullen logo rindo comigo – eu estou tão ansiosa – ela segurou minhas mãos e eu pude ver em seu rosto que era verdade. Alice tinha uma expressão cansada, então eu deduzi que ela havia tentado de todos os jeitos possíveis achar uma brecha, um momento em que Jacob ou Renesmee não interferisse para descobrir.

-Acalme-se – acariciei seus cabelos curtos e levantei seu rosto, colocando minha mão sob seu queixo.

-Eu irei, agora vamos voltar a sua mudança – em meio segundo ela se colocou de pé, observando os livros sobre a mesa – Esme está ajudando Carlisle com os dele, são tantos livros que acabamos todos tendo que ajudar.

-Eu imagino – puxei em minha memória a grande biblioteca de Carlisle, e segundos depois Renesmee entrou no cômodo – filha, está bem?

-Claro, eu só vim pegar a bola que entrou pela janela – eu realmente esperava que fosse pela janela e não pela parede da casa, enquanto a via saltitar pela casa e logo voltar com a bola de baseball em mãos.

-Querida, venha cá – Alice a chamou, os grandes olhos dourados fixos nos castanho-escuro da minha filha – você conversou com o tio Jasper, não é? – ela concordou com a cabeça – então você sabe o que eu vou ganhar de presente? – mais um aceno de cabeça. Até eu estava ficando curiosa pra saber o que era esse tão misterioso presente – poderia contar pra tia Alice?

-Não – a palavra saiu da boca da menina, cuidadosamente formada em seus lábios – ele disse que não era pra eu contar pra você.

-Vamos, eu te dou o que você quiser – okay, Alice estava em completo desespero, estava negociando com minha filha o que ela mais queria.

-Eu já vou ganhar algo em troca – ela sorriu e parou no batente da porta – desculpe, eu realmente não posso falar – a menina mordeu o lábio inferior.

-O que você vai ganhar? – Alice, sua grande curiosa...

-Sorvete de flocos – ela abriu um largo sorriso e saiu porta a fora, eu ainda pude vê-la jogando a bola para Emmett.

-É, sua filha não podia ser mais ambiciosa – ela ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas e bateu as mãos nas pernas, olhando para mim.

-Puxou a mãe – a voz de Edward soou quando ele tirou os sapatos molhados para entrar em casa, deixando a jaqueta também úmida no cabide ao lado da porta. Aproximou-se de mim e colou seus lábios nos meus por alguns segundos, para se separar e sentar-se ao meu lado.

-Um amor pra toda eternidade é ambição demais? – perguntei, fitando seus olhos.

-Acho que não – ele riu, agora beijando minhas mãos enquanto segurava o riso.

-Pronto, caçoe de mim, eu sei que você ajudou nessa, seu pequeno traidor! – a pequena Cullen curvou o corpo levemente para frente e mostrou a língua para meu marido antes de seguir para fora de casa.

-Não adianta ficar brava comigo – ele se levantou, puxando minha mão para que eu fosse com ele – sabe que a culpa não é minha – vi meu marido recolocar os sapatos rapidamente, sem se preocupar se eles estavam bem colocados.

Seguimos para o gramado, onde aparentemente a brincadeira acabara. Seth não estava ao alcance de minha vista, então imaginei que estivesse atrás de comida, Jasper estava em pé sozinho, Rosalie olhava suas unhas e Emmett as curvas da mulher e Renesmee estava sentada no batente da porta, os olhos fechados, a cabeça pendia levemente para trás, completamente cansada. Eu imaginei que um inocente jogo não fosse tirar suas energias tão rápido, porém não levei em conta que seus companheiros eram um lobisomem e dois vampiros.

-Eu volto daqui a pouco, Carlisle está com dificuldades para empacotar os livros – beijou meu rosto e entrou na mansão, pulando as pernas da menina. Aproximei-me dela, apoiando as costas na parede da casa, enquanto observava a cena se formando ao meu redor: Alice caminhou até Jasper, que tentou abraçá-la, todavia ganhou apenas socos em seu peito. Acredito eu que não foram muito fortes, porque se foram, não fizeram nem cócegas nele, depois ela mostrou a língua pra ele e se virou de costas, cruzando os braços, nariz empinado, uma falsa expressão de desprezo em seu rosto. O loiro se aproximou dela, um sorriso maroto nos lábios, para então passar os braços ao redor de sua cintura, contudo ela se desvencilhou com facilidade, mantendo o rosto erguido. Mais uma tentativa do Hale, mais uma falha. Eu sorri junto com ele, vendo a _grande_ vontade que ela tinha de se desfazer do abraço do loiro na última vez que ele passou os braços por sua cintura.

Manteve-se imóvel, como se ignorasse os braços enlaçados em seu pequeno corpo, contudo o loiro não estava disposto a desistir. Não que ela quisesse que ele desistisse também, pois agora ele começou a piorar, aquilo estava ficando engraçado: ele beijou o pescoço até que mordeu a ponta de sua orelha, voltando com os beijos em seu rosto, até que finalmente encontrou seus lábios.

-Sweet little bumble bee, eu sei o que você quer de mim – ela cantarolou, a frase que saiu de seus lábios saiu tão musical como uma ópera, tentando manter a expressão séria no rosto, contudo o loiro saiu vitorioso, conseguindo puxá-la para um beijo profundo.

Comecei a me sentir uma voyeur olhando o casal e desviei os olhos para Emmett, mas não foi uma boa pedida, ele fazia cócegas na mulher, que fugia de seus braços fortes dando passos para trás, o sorriso grande no rosto, até que se topou com a parede atrás de si, os braços do marido um de cada lado de seu corpo, aproximou-se do belo rosto da Cullen para um beijo, que não foi recusado.

Mais uma vez virei o rosto para Renesmee, serenamente cochilando, pelo menos era o que parecia. Os passos de Seth no interior da casa se voltaram na nossa direção e quando eu percebi ele estava sentado próximo nós duas, as pernas cruzadas encostavam-se na mão em que eu apoiava o peso de meu corpo para trás.

-Não se sintam excluídas – o lobisomem beijou meu rosto, depois o de minha filha e foi isso o que a fez abrir os olhos, bocejando.

-Aw, eles não se cansam? – a menina com cabelos cor de bronze cruzou as pernas também, ficando de frente para Jasper e Alice e em sua visão periférica estavam Rosalie e Emmett – hey, vocês, vão procurar um quarto!

Seth largou o que comia e deixou-se cair para trás, rindo. Eu também não consegui segurar o riso e pelo visto nenhum dos quatro também.

Olhei para o alto, da janela com vista para o jardim estava meu marido, os lábios separados, todavia nenhuma palavra saia deles, até que apontou para Emmett, que finalmente parara de rir e olhara para o irmão.

-Você, saia de perto da minha filha, é uma má influência pra ela – estreitou as sobrancelhas, o ar sério de sua expressão se desaparecendo com um sorriso.

oOoOoOo

O dia virou noite e dia de novo, o tempo passara com uma rapidez inusitada quando se está preocupada em separar coisas e empacotar caixas. Havia pouco sol entre as nuvens durante a manhã, mas mais próximo do meio dia ele já havia desaparecido pela cortina cinza, ameaçando trazer mais chuva.

Sentei-me entediada no gramado vazio, apoiando a cabeça entre os joelhos dobrados, aproveitando o gostoso cheiro de terra molhada e pensando em como seria depois que nos mudássemos. Jasper fora pegar nossos novos documentos e eu já visualizava algo como a atual mansão Cullen no meio de Chilliwack.

-Quer companhia? – não precisei nem erguer o rosto para saber quem era, contudo pulei de surpresa. Jake estava ali, em minha frente, usando apenas uma bermuda jeans. Parecia uns dois por cento melhor do que a última vez que o vira, ainda estava acabado.

-Claro – murmurei educadamente, vendo-o se sentar ao meu lado, as grandes pernas esticadas. Seu rosto me lembrava o de um vampiro com muita sede ou um serial killer, as olheiras fundas se uniam com seus olhos vermelhos e eu podia sentir como se ele fosse me atacar com um machado a qualquer instante – está melhor?

-Não muito – honestamente respondeu, e eu afaguei seus cabelos com a mão – Nessie está ai?

-Ela está dormindo com Seth – o Black arregalou seus grandes olhos castanhos pra mim – no sentido de dormir! Dormindo! – ele pareceu se acalmar enquanto eu ria, nervosa por não saber como lidar com essa situação, em termos.

Jacob Black estava frágil, eu pude sentir só de tocar em seus cabelos, lembrava a mim mesma de uns anos antes. Tudo o que ele passara não o deixara mais forte, apenas mais frágil. Arrumei-me de modo a poder ficar quase de frente a ele, observando seus olhos.

-O que vocês estão fazendo? Eu vi caixas quando cruzei pela sua casa – e sobrara para mim, então. Para meu azar, ninguém parecia nem se lembrar que eu estava na região, todos muito ocupados em ajudar Carlisle com seus livros.

-Jake – eu suspirei seu nome, os olhos fechados, com medo de sua reação – nós vamos nos mudar.

-O que? Como assim? Quando? – ele jogou as palavras desconexas e truncadas rápido demais, respirei fundo, acumulando ar suficiente em meus pulmões para a resposta.

-Carlisle não parece ter quarenta anos, assim como eu não pareço ter vinte e cinco – mordi o lábio inferior – temos uma casa numa cidade no Canadá e já estamos nos arrumando pra ir.

-Não! Por favor não! Vocês não podem ir – ele segurou minhas mãos entre as deles, o calor dele me aquecendo – Eu... já não tenho que cuidar do meu pai... então quero ir com vocês.

-Claro – percebi que ele ia continuar a jogar palavras desconexas, todavia parou subitamente, encarando meu rosto sorridente.

-Assim tão fácil? Não vou ter que matar uma ou duas pessoas? – eu ri baixinho, negando com a cabeça.

-Nós já sabíamos que você ia, só estávamos esperando você aparecer aqui para te contar.

-Essa era minha próxima pergunta – ele sorrira. Era como se entre as nuvens de um dia nublado o sol surgisse, trazendo de volta a alegria da primavera, deixando um rigoroso inverno para trás. Fui contagiada por aquele sentimento, abrindo um largo sorriso – me sinto segurando uma pedra de gelo, Bella .

-E eu me sinto sendo assada... em fogo alto – tirei minhas mãos de entre as dele, o riso que escapara de meus lábios agora estava nos dele, os dentes brancos perfeitos a mostra – fico feliz que já consiga fazer suas piadas, Jake – e era verdade, mesmo que eu acabara de ser chama de "cubo de gelo".

-Eu estou surpreso que consiga fazê-las – murmurou, recostando a cabeça na madeira atrás de si, seus olhos agora fitando algo que estava atrás de mim, mais acima, suspeitei que fosse a janela do segundo andar.

-Você vai melhorar – era uma afirmação. Ainda mais porque eu sentira o cheiro conhecido, o perfume de minha filha.

-Jake! – a voz surpresa dela era óbvia, virei-me de costas para observar os olhos cor de chocolate arregalados, a menina parada no batente da porta, imóvel. Chocada era a palavra certa?

-o que? – Seth disse tão alto que eu poderia ouvi-lo gritando ao meu lado, seguindo até a porta, atrás da menina, boquiaberto.

Era como se vissem um fantasma saindo de um bueiro, sei lá. O homem de pele castanho-avermelhada antes em minha frente – agora atrás de mim – levantou-se num pulo, andando até a menina com os braços abertos.

Levantei-me também, tão rapidamente pude para ver minha filha correndo na direção dele, seus cabelos encaracolados dançando com o vento e parando quando ela finalmente chegou ao encontro do quileute, envolvendo seus braços finos em sua cintura.

-Estava com saudades suas, Jake – ela deu um sorriso torto para o lobisomem. _Idêntico_ ao do pai, o que me fez sacudir a cabeça negativamente.

-Ola Jacob – Edward murmurou, da janela que ele fitara anteriormente, erguendo as sobrancelhas – já sabe de nossa mudança? – sem se preocupar com a altura, apoiou uma das mãos na janela e então saltando, caindo como uma pena na grama logo abaixo, seus joelhos se flexionando muito pouco.

-Bella foi mais rápida – respondeu, pegando Renesmee em seu colo para beijar seu rosto. Ela não tinha mais nem idade nem tamanho para ser carregada como um bebê recém-nascido, porém Jacob sempre o fazia, talvez por puro costume.

-Edward, nem pense em fugir – Alice falou, no andar de cima, pulando também, contudo com o cuidado de segurar a saia que usava, para que a mesma não levantasse – temos mais mil e quinhentos livros pra empacotar, trate de voltar lá agora!

-Querem minha ajuda? – murmurei incerta, os olhos dourados da pequena se pousando em mim – eu posso ajudar, sabiam?

-Bella, é a primeira vez que você se muda – ela sorriu, andando até onde nós estávamos, Edward já ao meu lado, segurando minha mão – quem sabe na próxima vez.

-Não é a coisa mais divertida do mundo fazer isso – olhou para mim e, como se alguém o chamasse, voltou seus olhos para a porta – Jacob, por favor – estendeu os braços, contudo o lobisomem não quis entregar a menina – por favor – ele frisou dessa vez, o moreno ainda desconfiado – eu prometo te devolvê-la depois – então, ainda receoso, ele deixou que Renesmee fosse para os braços do pai, e tão rapidamente como uma escala, ela estava no chão.

-papai? – a menina perguntou, enquanto delicadamente ele nos puxava para trás, há alguns passos de distância de Jacob.

-Eu tenho alguma doença contagiosa para vampiros? – perguntou, sua atenção voltada na gente. Alice juntou-se a nós, graciosamente dançando até onde estávamos.

Então todas as peças do quebra-cabeça se juntaram, quando Seth correu de dentro da casa e pulou sobre o companheiro, o alfa de seu bando, agarrando-se tão forte que ele perdeu o equilíbrio. As pernas dele enlaçadas no peito castanho-avermelhado do chefe, as mãos bagunçavam os cabelos curtos e só pararam quando os dois atingiram o chão, rindo alto.

Edward também rira, cada vez pior, Seth se levantara, assim como Jacob, contudo o segundo tinha um olhar furioso e divertido na direção do subordinado.

-Jake está de volta – o Clearwater correu, sendo seguido quase que instantaneamente pelo outro, até que finalmente os dois sumiram de nossa vista.

-você não tem que arrumar suas coisas? – Edward perguntou para Alice, a mão dele agora em minha cintura, eu aproveitei para enlaçar meus braços na cintura dele, fechando os olhos para sentir melhor seu perfume de lírios-com-mel-ao-sol.

-já está tudo pronto e separado – ela colocou as mãos na cintura, orgulhosa – e você já fez as suas malas?

-Quase – respondeu honestamente, então eu abri os olhos, buscando o rosto dele, contudo algo chamou minha atenção: Jacob voltara carregando Seth em seu ombro e o jogou no chão quando chegou próximo a gente.

-Quem estava servindo de babá do Seth? – Alice apontou para mim no exato momento. Eu pisquei rapidamente, absorvendo a situação – Aqui, seu serviço.

-Obrigada por recuperar a criança fugitiva, você salvou a vila – respondi, Renesmee correndo para os braços do lobisomem.

-Cadê a Leah? – perguntou para o que ainda não se levantara.

-Sabe como ela não gosta de ficar aqui – sussurrou para ele – só não diga isso a Esme, Leah não quer magoá-la.

-Isso é um espanto – beijou o rosto da menina e juntou-se a Seth no chão, puxando-a para que ela fizesse o mesmo.

Ouvi pneus cantando antes de ver o porshe amarelo fazendo uma curva a 150km/h e estacionando com tanto cuidado quanto um elefante numa loja de cristais. Jasper desceu do carro e caminhou até nós numa velocidade normal para ele, rápido _demais_ para um humano normal.

-Os documentos, todos eles – Jogou sobre mim uma caixa de papelão fechada com fita adesiva, não muito grande, eu segurei em meus braços observando-o seguir em direção a Alice e a levantar sem dificuldade em seus braços. A pequena Cullen acenou, despedindo-se da gente, enquanto ele a colocava no banco do carona do porshe e, como a pressa era maior que a praticidade, ele pulou por cima do carro para entrar no mesmo também. E então o elefante saiu da loja de cristais, com a mesma delicadeza que entrara, os pneus cantando e o motor roncando quando ele acelerou o carro.

-Ele tinha tempo de sobra, não? – ironizou Seth, depois que o carro sumiu de nossa vista – ia tirar o pai da forca?

-Qual foi o presente que ele deu pra ela, filha? – perguntei curiosa. Toda a ansiedade dela do dia anterior se tornara a minha curiosidade de hoje.

-não sei, eu estava vendada – ela deu ombros – tio Jasper só me mandou cantar alguma música.

-Edward, amor? – virei-me para ele, mordendo o lábio inferior. Eu sabia que ele havia ouvido dos pensamentos do loiro.

-Eles vendaram a Renesmee, querida, o presente tem censura de idade – apontou para os três no chão, fazendo-me balançar a cabeça, sorrindo – é só um presente, coisa deles.

-Okay, okay – abri com facilidade a caixa, vendo o primeiro documento: a identidade de Carlisle. Olhei o ano de nascimento para calcular a idade: 23 anos. Agora sim, ele parecia ter 23 anos. Revirei atrás do meu, e suspirei ao não ver o "Cullen" no final. Joguei com raiva o documento na caixa, o que fez Edward rir – aqui Jake – lancei para ele sua nova identidade.

-Vocês sabiam que eu ia junto, mas isso já é ridículo – virou o documento em suas mãos, como se não acreditasse. Ele teria novamente 16 anos, um ano a mais que eu.

-Também quero uma – Seth reclamou, em tom irônico, pegando a identidade de Jacob e observando-o.

-Quem sabe na próxima – Jake murmurou e pegou a identidade de volta, estendendo-a para mim – o que mais tem ai para mim?

-Seu passaporte, sua carteira de motorista... acho que só – coloquei o outro documento junto com os outros e fechei a caixa, entregando-a a Edward, que esperava silenciosamente com a mão esticada – o que foi?

-nada – ele sorria, divertindo-se com a situação – estou feliz que no máximo sábado já estaremos no Canadá – e hoje era quarta feira.

-Nunca fiquei tão feliz em sair de casa – Carlisle exclamou, Esme ao seu lado, a mulher segurando sua mão.

-Ninguém mandou ter um acervo maior que o da biblioteca de Forks em casa – Edward retrucou para o loiro, que se juntava a nós no meio-círculo – os documentos estão aqui.

-e onde está Jasper? – como se tivéssemos combinado, todos ergueram as sobrancelhas, parecia que ele havia exclamado o óbvio – oh, ele foi rápido.

-Eu também seria – Edward comentou, deixando-me ligeiramente sem jeito. Seth concordou com ele - o lobisomem passou pela censura de idade.

Isso deveria fazer algum sentido? Okay, para mim não fazia, contudo Carlisle e Esme entenderam e lançaram o olhar curioso para o mais novo, Seth, que arqueou as sobrancelhas no mesmo instante.

-o que eu perdi, gente?

-o que você estava pensando agora pouco, uma certa menina num certo quarto numa certa noite – ele estava corado, Seth abaixou o rosto, provavelmente se esquecera que Edward lia pensamentos. Liguei os três acontecimentos, e se pudesse, eu também estaria corada.

-Ah, isso encheu meu saco também – Jake segurou a mão de Renesmee, olhando para nós – ele ficou dias pensando nisso e reclamava de mim, seu pequeno hipócrita.

-ela é sua namorada, Seth? – perguntei, a caixa que saíra de minhas mãos sendo passada para as mãos do loiro.

-é – ele falava incerto, mordendo o lábio, os olhos baixos.

-mas?

-mas... ela não é o que eu quero – olhou para meu rosto – eu, quando era do bando do Sam, via como ele se sentia em relação a Emily, Jared em relação a Kim e Quil para Claire – desviou os olhos para o companheiro – depois que eu entrei no bando de Jake, e eu vi e vejo até hoje como ele se sente em relação a Nessie... eu quero isso pra mim, sabe, eu quero uma Nessie pra mim também – voltou a olhar para mim.

-é que... a impressão não é algo que acontece com freqüência, pelo que eu me lembro – tentei não desanimá-lo, todavia ele aparentemente já pensara nisso.

-Eu sei, já é suficiente ter quatro lobisomens aqui que tiveram a impressão – deixou os braços caírem ao lado de seu corpo – mas um garoto pode sonhar, não?

Jake deu um tapa leve nas costas do Clearwater, apoiando-o enquanto segurava Renesmee em seu grande abraço.

-Okay gente, acabou a festa – Carlisle manifestou-se, quebrando o silencio que ficara – vamos se arrumar, temos que botar o pé na estrada!

-Você também, Jake – Esme murmurou – você pode ir em um dos carros com a gente, querido.

-Eu vou de moto, não se preocupe.

-Então traga suas malas, nós a levaremos pra você – ela sorriu para o homem de pele castanho-avermelhada. Jacob se acostumara com a gentileza até exagerada de Esme – é uma mudança, tudo o que você precisa não pode ser levado em uma moto, não é?

-Claro, não vejo porque não – ele não conseguia negar nada a ela.

oOoOoOo

Sexta feira. O sol brilhava e no céu havia poucas nuvens, um tempo agradável para viajar. O caminhão que levaria nossas coisas já partira, e nós seríamos os próximos.

Eu aproveitei o tempo quente para colocar um vestido leve, lilás, que ia até meus joelhos e nos pés uma rasteirinha. Todos da família estavam com roupas leves, Alice usava uma saia de pregas preta e uma regata, Rosalie ficara com o shorts curto, a camiseta decotada e um chapéu, enquanto Renesmee usava uma bermuda e uma camiseta azul.

Já os homens estavam no mesmo visual básico: camiseta, bermuda e sandálias, só o que mudavam eram as cores, embora fossem sempre claras.

Carlisle tinha o maior sorriso do grupo, ele observava todos no jardim, os carros já preparados. Todos nós havíamos caçado no dia anterior então, com exceção da Renesmee, estávamos com os olhos bem dourados.

-Estou preocupado com meu piado – Edward exclamou, aproximando-se de mim.

-Ele estará lá inteiro, se acalme filho – Esme colocou a mão em seu ombro, sorrindo para ele – vamos?

-Todos prontos? – Carlisle falou, então todos voltaram seus olhos e atenções para o mais velho, confirmando com a cabeça.

-E Jacob? – o coração da família perguntou, olhando ao redor, para todos os seus filhos.

-Jacob virá depois, ele está terminando de arrumar as coisas – Edward respondeu, Rosalie rosnando baixinho.

-Amor, calma – Emmett circundou seus braços na cintura da loira enfurecida, beijando seus cabelos – quando chegarmos lá eu prometo fazer você – okaaaay, esse assunto fora para o campo íntimo, e por sorte Carlisle nos chamara.

-Hey hey, Alice disse que são cinco horas de viagem mais ou menos, todos tem seus documentos novos?

-Jazz, os meus estão com você – Alice olhou para o loiro, que rapidamente os tirou do bolso e os entregou a ela.

-Aqui estão eles, lembrou a tempo – sorriu para ela, beijando seus lábios.

-Tudo certo? – o loiro perguntou e, pela última vez, todos concordaram com a cabeça – Então vamos!

Coloquei meus óculos escuros antes de entrar em minha Ferrari preta. Eu adorava aquele carro de uma forma fantástica. Cada um iria em seu respectivo carro e Jasper com sua moto.

Na ordem, estávamos: Carlisle e sua Mercedes, Esme iria com ele, pois ela vendera seu carro e iria comprar outro lá, Rosalie e seu conversível vermelho, Edward e sua versão atualizada do volvo prateado, Eu, minha Ferrari e Renesmee, Jasper logo atrás de mim e por último, Emmett com seu jipe pouco chamativo. Aliás, todos aqueles carros andando juntos como num comboio já chamavam atenção demais, contudo ninguém ligava, estávamos felizes e animados com a mudança.

-Mãe – a menina de cabelos cor de bronze chamou minha atenção, eu desviei os olhos da estrada para ela, acelerando – eu vou ter que entrar na escola mesmo?

-todos vamos, até eu que já fiz o colegial uma vez – ela suspirou, triste enquanto eu ria, voltando a olhar para frente, o ponteiro marcando 140km/h. Eu aceleraria mais, contudo tinha mais três carros em minha frente, que controlavam minha velocidade.

-awn, eu não quero ter 14 anos... posso ir pra faculdade? – murmurava, batendo os dedos na porta, o vidro aberto e um vento forte entrando no carro.

-depois, quem sabe – eu ri, aproveitando que os carros da frente aceleraram para fazê-lo também, alcançando finalmente 160km por hora. As estradas vazias, estava tudo bem tranqüilo até o Canadá.

Passamos as fronteiras sem maiores problemas, pela nossa velocidade acima da permitida e as estradas vazias até próximo a Vancouver, cobrimos quase todo o caminho em quatro horas. Cruzamos umas cinco cidades pequenas antes de Renesmee acordar, onde a placa avisava: "Para Chilliwack, mantenha-se a esquerda". Cruzamos depois com uma placa de "bem-vindos a Chilliwack".

De todos nós, o único que estivera lá antes e sabia onde estava indo era Carlisle, por isso estava na frente, guiando-nos, pelas ruas da cidade. Parecia ser um lugar aconchegante, os prédios mais altos se concentravam no centro da cidade, quando nos afastamos as casas mais simples apareciam, até que elas desapareceram novamente, enquanto nós continuávamos a dirigir.

Foi então que avistei uma casa grande, depois de uma subida, as paredes tinham um tom próximo ao vermelho e o telhado acinzentado, um amplo jardim, e a casa era quase na encosta da montanha. Então era lá que iríamos morar.

Carlisle usou um campinho inusitado, passando pelo gramado ao lado de uma cerca branca, que levava até uma enorme garagem e rapidamente todos estavam estacionados.

Renesmee correu para fora da garagem, admirando nossa casa. Eu a segui, Edward segurando minha mão. Estávamos aos pés da montanha, alguns metros mais alto que o restante da cidade. Olhei para o alto e vi a floresta verde que recobria a montanha, depois a casa, e por último uma visão panorâmica da cidade.

-Bem vindos a Chilliwack – Carlisle falou, fazendo-me sorrir, aquele lugar era lindo.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** minna-saaaaan õ/

**Demetri:** galeraaaaa õ/

**Chelsea:** incorporou a Heidi, foi ¬¬?

**Demetri:** não, acho que vai ter porrada aqui hoje 8D

**Felix:** (quieto no sofá)

**Chelsea:** olha, não querendo te desanimar...

**Caius:** relaxa que logo piora 8D

**Renata:** será? Hoje parece que ta tudo tão calmo aqui ._."

**Marcus:** e ai? Cheguei :B

**Deh:** u.ú

**Marcus:** você aqui de novo, vai-

**Deh:** olha a boca, a fic ainda é minha òó

**Marcus:** quer mesmo fazer um placar? Sabe que vai perder 8D

**Deh:** veremos... u.ú

**Demetri:** viu? Não vem porrada desse lado, mas do outro vem xD

**Chelsea:** ¬¬"

**Aro:** então, podemos ler as reviews?

**Heidi:** yeeeeeey, reviews \o/

**Jane:** oxa mulher, saiu de onde o.o?

**Aro:** de onde vocês duas saíram ¬¬?

**Deh:** okay, vamos pras reviews n.n"

**Heidi:** eu leio °¬° _oi DehSpieller! nuss, adorei o cap... putz, tadinho do Billy... nuss, o Jake todo arrasado, queria estar lá com ele... ain...ok, parei de viajar na maionese... enfim... nem preciso dizer q o cap ficou mais q perfeito... bjs_

**Caius:** **Oraculo** deixou essa review xD

**Deh:** yey, arigatou n.n

**Caius**: tadinho do lobisomem ¬¬"

**Aro:** maionese é comida... HEIDIIIII :P

**Heidi:** ai gente, mal cheguei... e eu já trouxe comida capítulo passado e.e"

**Caius:** coma seu próprio braço, pelo visto hoje não tem comida x.x"

**Renata:** vamos continuar xD _Uow O Ed LEU! E EU AINDA GANHEI BEIJO DELE *MORRE* meldels. ;O vol desmaiar assim; UHAEUHAEU yeaah eu num gosto do Aro (: e nem de Naruto G-G (nada contra Deh-sama.) ^^" em todo o caso coitado do Jake cara :/ que barra perder o pai. eu não faço idéia de como é perder um pai nada do gênero, mas eu jah perdi um namorado, eu sei como a barra eh pesada. Meus pêsames Jake, se a Nessie num der conta do recado eu tô aqui (6) UHAEUHAUEUHAEUHAE /parey. hmm as minhas reviews são sempre as maiores. coitado de quem pegar ela XD UAEUHAEHHAEHUAE enfim, Deh-sama, adoroo sua fanfic. espero ansiosamente pelo próximo capitulo não demore. beijos pra vc e pra máfia :D adoro vocês, um especial pro Emmett. (sinto falta das piadas idiotas dele ;~ se der coloque algumas okay?)_

**Marcus**: da **Kate Simon Cullen **xD

**Deh:** gomen querida, por causa do momento Alisper não deu, prometo fazê-lo ter participação ativa nos próximos capítulos õ/

**Caius:** todo mundo querendo ajudar o lobisomem u.ú

**Gianna:** e ninguém me ajuda T.T

**Jane:** Gianna querida, você não é macho e nem gostoso xD

**Renata**: quando chegar perto disso avisa a gente 8D

**Deh:** eto... próxima review :X

**Jane:** vai, eu leio xD _HUSAUHSAHUSHUASHUAHUSHAS Cara, eu adoro o Marcus *--* x) Eu raxo com a máfia volturi no final HHAHA² O Emmett podia fazer um bico e responder minha review? Eu adoro o Emmett! *--* Esse cap ficou tão tristinho, tadinho do Jake. Pois eh, 'Sigam o uivo' foi por causa do Tio Billy :/ Mas o Jake supera. Espero que o Tio Charlie também não morra '-'~ Espero ansiosamente o proximo cap *--* Beijos :*_

**Aro:** review da **Kagome Juju Assis** xD

**Marcus:** há 8D ponto meu xDDDDDDD (muda placar)

**Placar**: Deh 0 x 1 Marcus.

**Jane:** olha, ele fala :B

**Alec:** amor, é a Gianna ¬¬

**Gianna:** (tira o placar da frente do rosto) u.ú

**Jane:** ah, que chato x.x"

**Deh:** você vai ver, isso tem volta xD

**Emmett:** eu vim aqui só pra mandar um beijo pra Kagome e-

**Demetri:** e só, some xD

**Marcus:** sua loser 8DDDD

**Deh:** próxima review ò.ó

**Felix:** eu leio, to sem fazer nada mesmo (pega a review) _Biily morreu \õ/ zuera xD se a Bella morresse eu ficaria mais feliz *-* mas deixa quieto né n.n' putz, Deh, vc escreve muito bem guria *w* orgulho *o* hoho, vc e Marcus vão fazer placar? então mais um ponto pra vc more háhá (6' Marcus, tu é mto convencido mesmo, pq o melhor aqui é a Jane e o Aro (h) sem falar na Deh, então fica na tua ;D Deh q manda *-* amei a fic e continuo amando vou ler até o fim *¬* morrendo de curiosidade beijos_

**Aro:** yeeey **Loow-chan** \o/

**Caius:** ela ficou feliz \o/ (pula de alegria)

**Jane:** arigatou, vou buscar teu prêmio xD

**Deh:** Lô-chaaaaaan, amoooo °¬° comeu tua bunda, cala a boca 8D

**Marcus:** eu ainda sou o melhor aqui u.ú

**Aro:** eu concordo com ela xD

**Jane:** também (empurra Edward e Emmett pra dentro)

**Marcus:** não ò.ó

**Jane:** è.é

**Demetri:** cara chato ¬¬

**Emmett:** eto... beijo pra Lô-chan \o/

**Edward:** beijos e mais beijos ;°

**Demetri:** posso chutar eles agora ¬¬?

**Marcos**: sure, manda vê 8D

**Deh:** vai lá placar xD

**Gianna:** o placar sou eu i.i"

**Jane:** que seja, vai logo xD

**Demetrei:** tchau tchau galera, bon voyage xD

**Placar:** Deh 1 x 1 Marcus

**Deh:** empate \o/ Lô-chan, eles estão sendo enviados pra sua casa agora 8D

**Caius:** eu leio essa xB _Ah, que triste o Billy morrer... mas, mesmo assim a fic tá fantastica!! quero continuação! Rsrs_

**Marcus:** da **Bruna Beck** xB

**Deh:** ai está \o/

**Caius:** essa ficou com dó do morto, não do lobisomem pelo menos 8D

**Deh:** deveria contar um ponto pra mim, ela gosta da fic xD

**Marcus:** aposto que ela não lê o máfia, se lesse, claro que ia gostar de mim u.ú

**Aro:** irmãozinho... chega 8D

**Marcus:** ta todo feliz porque foi chamado de fodão né ¬¬"

**Jane:** 8D

**Marcus**: seus traidores u.ú (saiu pisando duro)

**Demetri:** o que foi cara? Nem cantou a Jane hoje i.i"

**Felix:** to com fome .-.'

**Demetri:** Heidi querida, traz rango, eu quero uma briga aquiiii x.x"

**Heidi:** ah, que isso, não era você o paz e amor do grupo õ.o?

**Demetri:** era ma--- hey, não mude de assunto u.ú

**Heidi:** eu recebo ordens dos meus superiores apenas xD

**Aro:** rango, capítulo que vem ò.ó

**Heidi:** ai, ta bom, não precisa ficar bravo xP

**Alec:** vou ler a review xB _nossa to amando escreve maiis vai ah queria saber de quando em quando vc posta. beiijos, ps: queria que o jacobesta tivesse morrido :/_

**Caius: **Eu também, **Carol :D**, eu também xD

**Deh:** então, eu posto geralmente a cada duas semanas, sempre na sexta feira... eu posto antes de sair de casa, então lá pelas sete da noite eu garanto que o capítulo tá on xD

**Marcus:** qualquer coisa eu faço um esquema lá no fundo e mato ele pra ti xD

**Aro:** eu ajudo 8D

**Deh:** ajude lendo a próxima review, fodão xD

**Aro:** 8D _nya, eu fiquei com pena do jake tadinho, perdeu o pai e agora vai perder a renesmee é muito malvadeza sabia? E desde quando a gente é boazinha? a fic tá perfeita eu ajudei, eu ajudei... tudo pra eles não se pegarem xP hauhauhauhauahuahauhauhauhauaha continua logo viu? toh super curiosa o que vai acontecer com o jake? x.x *o* eu ganhei beijo dos Volturis *babando* só faltou o Caius, mas eu supero ;D beijo pra vc mor, se eles quiserem me mandar mais beijos eu aceito ;D õ/_

**Caius: **beijooos, **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** ;°

**Deh:** K-chaaaan °¬° review de última hora xD

**Chelsea:** suas malvadas 8D

**Deh:** K-chan, eu sou má mas não taaaaaanto assim, sacumé, Jake é gostoso, merece seu lugarzinho na continuação da fic xD

**Renata:** com certeza °¬°

**Chelsea:** Emmett fazendo strip °u°?

**Jane:** Ala feminina 8D?

**Deh**: beijos ;°

**Demetri:** vou ler a review, acho que é a última xD _O.O OMG! vc matou o Billy Black?! bom, acho já tava na hora de começar a matanças dos extras, neh?! quem será o proximo[quem é q ta tocando essa musik de filme de terror? O.O] bem... só acho q a Bella tava muito chorona nesse cap... o Ed, sexy como sempre... sabe... me confundi um pouco com a real idade da Renesmee... tem horas q ela parece uma criança, já em outras, parece uma adolecente... [sindrome de alternancia de personalidade? O.o'] bem... mandando um beijo pra Mafia... Alec, cuidado se algum dia desses vc sentir a cabeça pesar um pouquinho, tah?! XD Marcus... tu ta deixando na pra fazer na Máfia tudo o q tu não fez no New Moon e no Breakin Dawn... a tua cara de tedio nunca me enganou... XD tadinha da Heidi... no New Moon ela levou comida sim... ela encheu o salão todo... vcs pegam muito no pé dela, tadinha... XD Heidi, cuidado... não vai demorar muito pra tu começar a ganhar utencilios culinarios desse povo [sei q vcs não comem "comida", mas deu pra entender , neh?! XD] eles estão muito mal acostumados... XD bom... super beijos pra ti, Deh-chan! [vc me deixou com saudades da Máfia da Akatsuki e dos beijinhus do Itachi-sama *¬*] e só pra não perder o costume... Girl Power neles, Jane! XD bjus!_

**Heidi:** Ainda bem que a** Uchiha Mique** me entende ¬¬"

**Deh:** Mique-chan sabe como eu sou 8D beijão querida ;°

**Marcus:** isso aqui é um tédio também u.ú

**Caius:** aqui, Heidi querida :B (entrega uma colher de pau pra ela)

**Heidi:** o que eu faço com isso ¬¬?

**Caius:** ora robin, digo... Heidi, não seja engraçadinha xD

**Jane:** isso ai 8D

**Alec:** é né, quero ver minhas dores começar u.ú (olha pra Felix)

**Aro:** beijo ;°

**Marcus:** você tá realmente se sentindo o fodão hoje ¬¬"

**Deh:** editei esse capítulo quatro vezes essa semana xD

**Aro:** ossos do ofício, querida xP

**Caius:** vamos encerrar aqui xB

**Deh:** okay, eu agradeço a Oraculo-san, Kate-san, Kagome-san, Lô-chan, Bruna san e Carol-san pelas reviews e a **N. Ransom** que não deixou review mais favoritou a fic, arigatou n.n"

**Heidi:** reviews galera õ/

**Demetri:** reviews para sobrevivermos por mais um capítulo \o/

**Jane:** reviews, por favor xD

**Marcus:** provem que eu sou o melhor aqui 8D

**Deh:** você não tinha ido embora ¬¬?

**Marcus:** voltei pra fazer propaganda xB

**Placar:** Reviews :X

**Alec:** Gianna, não precisa falar o tempo inteiro com essa coisa na cara ¬¬"

**Jane:** eu que mandei 8D

**Felix:** sua malvada xB

**Jane:** \o/

**Felix:** isso é sexy ;3

**Alec:** vai deitar de novo, vai ¬¬

**Aro**: gente, não temos tempo :X

**Caius:** encerrando, reviews õ/

**Aro**: reviews xD

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	6. Chilliwack

**Disclaimer:** Esme entra, usando lingiere, diminui as luzes e caminha sensualmente até Carlisle.

**Carlisle**: uau 8D

**Esme:** o que achou ;B?

**Carlisle:** euuuu... aaacchhoooo.... queeee... Twiiiiliiight eeee seeee...

**Esme:** que Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Meyer e não a Deh ¬¬? Amor, eu me produzo toda pra você e é é isso que você me diz u.ú?

**Carlisle**: deeescuuulllpeee i.i"

**Esme:** fica com seu disclaimer... NA MÃO u.ú" (sai)

**Carlisle**: amooorzinhooooo T.T"

**Emmett**: haha, se fudeu 8D

**Carlisle:** seee... eeeu... teee... peeegaaar u.ú

**Rosalie:** A Esme acabou de contratar um stripper, acho melhor ir lá ver o.o"

_Dicionário:  
_Rising Sun - (o nome da fic que eu nunca traduzi xD) sol nascente, o sol se erguendo no céu.  
You got punk'd - meio que "você foi pego". Punk'd é uma série da MTV que fazia pegadinhas com os famosos e era apresentada pelo Ashton Kutcher.

_#Música: Paradise city – Guns 'n' roses#_

_Capítulo 5 – Chilliwack_

Edward me beijara, eu me senti no paraíso. Tudo ali era perfeito. O sol batia em nossa pele e nós brilhávamos, respirei fundo, sentindo o cheiro gostoso que vinha, sem nem ao menos saber do que era.

-Essa é a nossa casa? – perguntei, ainda meio incerta. Era como se eu fosse acordar em Forks a qualquer instante, para mais um dia de aula maçante e isso fosse apenas um sonho perfeito.

-Não, nós viemos até aqui em cima pra fazer uma pegadinha contigo Bella, you got punk'd – Emmett bateu a mão em meu ombro quando passou por mim, ignorando o portão da cerca branca e apenas pulando-a, o que não era difícil nem para um humano.

-É sim, é aqui que iremos morar – Esme falou, radiante. Todos nós atravessamos a pequena cerca pelo portão, diferentemente de Emmett – é realmente lindo, querido.

Carlisle devolveu o sorriso, aquele com certeza era o melhor lugar pra recomeçar nossas vidas. Rosalie olhou para nossa casa e para uma casa no terreno ao lado, não tão próxima da nossa.

-Ups, temos vizinhos – a loira exclamou, mas ninguém pareceu dar ouvidos. Nem eu. Aquele lugar era maravilhoso demais para ser verdade. O sol foi encoberto por uma grande nuvem e nem assim o lugar ficou menos perfeito, contudo isso foi sorte, pois no mesmo instante, a porta da casa ao lado se abriu e dela saiu um homem que caminhava imponente em nossa direção.

Não era muito alto, contudo pisava duro como um general de exército. Magro e esguio, os cabelos negros desciam encaracolados até a altura de seu queixo. A pele branca e os olhos cor-de-mel se destacavam. Lembravam os nossos olhos, dourados.

-Bonjour, de nouveaux voisins – exclamou enquanto caminhava até a cerca. Usava uma camiseta preta e calça jeans. Em seu pescoço brilhava uma corrente, que levava até um crucifixo prateado, com seu interior pintado de azul e uma pequena pedra vermelha brilhando com a luz fraca que emanava do sol atrás das nuvens.

-Si vous n'avez pas l'esprit, préférer l'anglais – Carlisle respondeu, cumprimentando-o. Virei meu rosto para Edward. Eu não sabia nenhuma palavra em francês. Ele não era burro, entendeu minha cara de desespero quando virei.

-Eu prometo te ensinar – beijou meus lábios por alguns segundos, enquanto nos aproximávamos da cerca para cumprimentá-lo.

-E o que eles disseram?

-Bom dia, novos vizinhos – meu marido sussurrou em meu ouvido, ambas as mãos em minha cintura, puxando-me contra ele – Se você não se incomoda, preferimos o inglês, foi isso Bella.

-Que ótimo – murmurou honestamente o homem do outro lado da cerca – Sou Zuriel Moretti.

-Sou Carlisle Cullen e essa é minha família, Esme, minha esposa – eles trocaram olhares... dourados. Ele tentando lê-la, ela respondendo com o olhar mais carinhoso possível, educadamente – e meus filhos, Emmet, Rosalie, Jasper, Renesmee, Bella, Alice e Edward.

-Você tem uma família grande – ele riu, colocando as mãos no bolso da calça jeans.

-Mora sozinho? – Carlisle perguntou enquanto a família se dispersava pelo terreno. Renesmee correra até a piscina, olhando seu reflexo na água límpida. Eu me mantive próxima, analisando o rosto do moreno.

-Não não, moro com minha filha – sorriu enquanto apoiava as mãos na cerca branca – Olhe ela vindo.

De dentro da casa saiu a última pessoa que eu poderia dizer que era filha do tal Zuriel. Os olhos azuis foram a primeira coisa que eu reparei, que se fixaram nos olhos claros dele, enquanto ela caminhava pela grama úmida até a figura do pai.

Era tão baixa como Alice, contudo aparentava ter provavelmente quinze anos. Os cabelos loiros caiam lisos por suas costas até seu quadril. Em seu corpo um vestido com estampa camuflada em vários tons de verde, uma rasteirinha branca nos pés e um largo sorriso no rosto. Os seios grandes estavam a mostra apenas no grande decote.

-Nous avons de nouveaux voisins! qui sont-ils, Papa? – Eu sabia que cada pessoa caminhava de um jeito diferente, mas é como se seus passos fossem tão leves que ela flutuasse, diferentemente do seu pai, que pisava como um exército inteiro.

-Podemos usar o inglês, baby-chan – respondeu e voltou seus olhos a Carlisle e a menina suspirou aliviada.

-Eu acho que não serei o primeiro a dizer isso, mas você não parece ser tão velho para ter uma filha desse tamanho – o loiro falou por todos nós. Eles não eram nem levemente parecidos.

-Oh não, ele não é meu pai de verdade – logo desfez a dúvida. É claro que não era, isso ficara óbvio fisicamente – meus pais estão em quinta... ou sexta lua de mel, viajando pela América do sul – ela olhou para mim, seus olhos contornados por uma maquiagem preta. Senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha.

-Eu sou o tutor legal dela, tenho só vinte e um anos – Colocou a mão no ombro da loira. Edward beijou meu pescoço e eu percebi que, se algo me fosse perguntado diretamente naquele momento, eu ficaria desconexa.

-E qual seu nome? – Carlisle perguntou, agora ele fora o único a se manter conversando com os dois. Esme conversava com minha filha, Emmett pulara na piscina e tentava convencer Rose a fazer o mesmo, enquanto Alice e Jasper deitaram-se a sobra de um grande carvalho.

-Desculpe minha falta de educação – a loira que falou, o homem olhando para o outro lado, como se procurasse alguma coisa – Sou Diana Maundrell – estendeu a mão para Carlisle e ele a aceitou.

-Seu nome é tão lindo quanto você – Diana corou completamente ao elogio, não pude deixar de sorrir. Edward soltou minha cintura para segurar minha mão, nós nos juntamos a Esme sob um guarda-sol – é um nome shakespeareano, sabia? – ela concordou com a cabeça – Sou Carlisle Cullen.

-Muito prazer – senti o esforço em sua voz para manter-se plausível.

-NÃO! EMMETT! – Rose pediu ao homem que, ao sair da piscina a puxara junto com ele para a água, tarefa realizada com sucesso. Quando caiu, a loira o empurrou e saiu pelas escadas, emburrada.

-Amor, divirta-se – saiu atrás dela, ela aceitando o pedido de desculpas dele com um beijo.

-Está gostando daqui? – Edward suspirou em meu ouvido, eu tive o mesmo esforço que a vizinha. Olhei para ele, entrelaçando ainda mais nossos dedos antes de responder.

-Eu estou adorando, esse lugar é perfeito – sorri, sendo puxada para um beijo que combinava com o cenário: maravilhoso. Os sons foram se dissolvendo um a um, as vozes, o barulho da água, o farfalhar das árvores, contudo um não quis se dissolver: o som dos dois corações pulsando deliciosamente do outro lado da pequena cerca. Quando nos separamos, eu engoli em seco.

-Quer ir caçar? – perguntou rapidamente, percebendo pelo meu olhar as emoções que eu tentava sufocar. Neguei com a cabeça, logo estaríamos entre vários corações pulsantes na escola, então era ótimo que eu fosse exercitando meu corpo – certeza?

-Não, eu estou bem – os olhos cor de mel do vizinho me fitavam ao longe, então voltei a prestar atenção na conversa deles.

-Eu sou médico – era Carlisle quem falava, a menina com as bochechas levemente coradas fitando os olhos dourados dele.

-Já tem emprego aqui? – o moreno voltou a olhar para ele.

-Aparentemente sim, eu vou apenas passar no hospital amanhã para confirmar – enquanto Zuriel olhava para trás, Diana hiperventilava, seus olhos eram apenas para Carlisle, então eu ri baixinho.

-Onde está Sasha? – o homem imponente perguntou a menina, que hesitava em perder contato visual com o loiro.

-Ela está lá dentro, estávamos vendo TV.

-Aquela folgada, chame-a aqui fora – ela obedeceu, assobiando alto, o som agudo zunindo em meus ouvidos. De dentro da casa correu um cachorro que pulou na menina loira, abanando o rabo e lambendo seu rosto. Depois que voltou ao chão, começou a latir para a gente – se fosse uma cobra já tinha te picado, né Sasha? –acariciou os pêlos da cachorra, uma husky de olhos azuis-claros.

-Morde? – Carlisle perguntou, antes de ameaçar colocar a mão sobre a cabeça da cachorra, que continuava latindo.

-Nós entendemos Sasha, quieta – automaticamente o animal parou de latir, entendendo o comando – não, pode passar a mão – dessa vez ele olhava para o loiro e não mais para a cadela. O Cullen acariciu a cabeça da husky e a mesma abanou o rabo, lambendo a mão dele logo depois – desça agora – ela obedeceu e pulou sobre ele, lambendo seu braço – nós vamos entrar agora, conversamos mais depois.

-Claro – Carlisle cumprimentou novamente os dois, os olhos azuis da garota brilhando para ele.

Eles se afastaram, a cachorra seguindo-os em mesmo ritmo. Quando chegaram perto do batente da porta, Edward ameaçou falar algo, contudo eu cobri seus lábios com meus dedos, querendo ouvir a conversa deles.

-São simpáticos – exclamou Diana, a mão na maçaneta – entre Sasha, sua apressada – o animal passou por eles, sumindo no interior da casa.

-São bem bonitos também – o moreno logo comentou – gostei daquela menina que acenou pra você.

-Alice né? Eu também gostei dela, parece ser a mais legal lá – Alice acenara para ela? Ergui as sobrancelhas enquanto fitava os olhos de meu marido – os homens são bonitinhos...

-bonitinhos?

-Aquele meio ruivinho é muito feio – arregalei os olhos. Ela estava falando de Edward? Ela chamara Edward de _feio_? - Ah, mas o doutor delícia lá é um deus (N/a: foforks \o/) – novamente seus olhos brilharam, Emmett começou a rir na piscina – se ele fosse mais novo...

-Se ele não fosse casado e tivesse filhos, né baby-chan – colocou a mão em seu ombro – vamos, entre logo – a última coisa que eu ouvi foi a porta se fechando.

Achei que só eu tinha prestado atenção, mas logo Rosalie começara a rir também, Edward com seu sorriso torto atrás de meus dedos. Carlisle e Esme provavelmente não ouviram, pois haviam desaparecido dentro da casa.

Renesmee estava na piscina também. Ainda estava pasma, não era possível que uma pessoa em sã consciência achasse Edward feio, todas hiperventilavam por ele!

-Ela é estranha – deixei a frase escapar pelos meus lábios, minhas mãos caindo do rosto de Edward para seu peito.

-Só por que ela não me acha bonito? Ora Bella, não é como se eu me importasse com isso – ele beijou meus lábios e eu me esqueci do assunto em questão – venha, vamos conhecer dentro da casa.

Deixei-me ser puxada para a casa enorme, só a porta já era tão linda que eu poderia passar dias olhando para ela sem me cansar. Na sala enorme, sofás na frente de uma TV de plasma gigantescas, tapetes sobre o piso branco, vaso de flores colocado recentemente. O piano estava próximo a escada, na parede logo atrás dele o crucifixo de Carlisle.

O interior era claro e bem iluminado, mesmo sem a luz acesa, apenas a luz das grandes janelas e portas de vidro. Quadros espalhados pelas paredes, a cortina vermelha presa com fitas douradas.

Não dei muita atenção a cozinha, vi apenas as paredes cobertas pelo piso claro e o restante dos utensílios brilhantes, que provavelmente continuariam assim, já que não a usaríamos. Subi as escadas e passei olhando os quartos, um mais lindo que o outro.

-Qual será seu quarto? – virei-me de costas, maravilhada como uma criança olhando para um brinquedo novo, para Edward.

-Nosso quarto, você quis dizer? – arqueou as sobrancelhas, segurando minhas mãos, nós estávamos parados no meio do corredor.

-Eu não vou morar aqui, lembra?

-Não no começo, logo você estará aqui comigo – sorriu tão maravilhosamente que eu até perdi a vontade de respirar. Estava no lugar perfeito, com o homem perfeito, a família perfeita, na mais perfeita harmonia – quer escolher o quarto?

-Eu fiquei em dúvida entre todos, amor – ele riu, curvando seu corpo para trás, divertindo-se com a situação – pode escolher.

-Eu gostei desse – puxou-me um pouco mais para trás até um dos quartos com uma cama king size no centro do quarto enorme, um tapete sobre o piso de madeira escura e pela sacada aberta entrava o ar fresco da montanha, as cortinas balançando pela brisa leve – o que acha?

-é lindo – joguei-me na cama com uma colcha branca sobre o colchão macio, minha pele brilhando pela luz do sol que voltara a aparecer – posso muito bem ficar aqui pra sempre...

-Eu tenho uma idéia melhor – Edward apoiou seus braços no colchão, curvando seu corpo para me beijar. Nossas línguas se enlaçavam, ele brincava comigo, colocando as mãos em minha cintura, sobre o meu vestido e me erguendo, deixando meu corpo arqueado enquanto eu enrolava meus braços em seu pescoço. Separou-se de mim, seu rosto ainda extremamente próximo do meu – quero te levar em um lugar – seu hálito delicioso soprou em meu rosto e eu sorri, concordando com a cabeça.

Sem dificuldade nenhuma, ele se levantou sem me soltar, beijando-me rapidamente depois que me colocara de pé, puxando-me pela cintura até a porta, onde voltou a me puxar pela mão.

Descemos as escadarias e passamos pela sala ampla e bem iluminada até o jardim, Renesmee estava deitada na borda da piscina, aproveitando o sol para se secar, os cabelos alisados pela água voltavam a ficar ondulados conforme o sol o fazia voltar ao normal.

Mais para frente, Alice parecia dormir agarrada ao loiro, que brincava com seus cabelos, seus olhos dourados eram inteiramente para a morena, nem o perfeito cenário ao redor o fazia tirar os olhos dela.

Passamos a cerca branca e então nós começamos a correr. O vento passava zunindo por meus ouvidos, levando meus cabelos para trás. Tentávamos correr longe da luz do sol, aproveitando a floresta das montanhas para nos esconder de qualquer humano que pudesse nos ver, mesmo que sem querer.

Foi uma corrida rápida, nem meia hora depois nós estávamos num lugar ainda mais alto que a mansão Cullen, o vento continuava forte, mesmo depois que nós paramos de correr, eu sentindo a mão de Edward em minha cintura, apontando para trás de mim.

Virei-me e fiquei sem fôlego: havia um descampado que descia até onde a cidade começava, as casas e prédios iluminados pelo sol que começava a descer para trás das montanhas. Deixei minhas pernas se dobrarem, então eu me sentei sobre a grama baixa, esticando as pernas e tomando cuidado para que meu vestido não subisse com o vento. Edward sentara-se ao meu lado, beijando meus cabelos antes de se prender a minha cintura.

-É lindo demais, Edward – segurei suas mãos, piscando repetidas vezes, tentando absorver cada centímetro daquela paisagem – como você descobriu esse lugar?

-Eu vi na cabeça de Carlisle – confessou, sussurrando em meu ouvido. Perdi a noção de tempo quando estávamos lá, conversando baixinho, trocando palavras e eu pensava que aquilo tudo era bom demais pra ser verdade, mas era. Real, tudo aquilo era real – vamos, temos que ir.

-Já? Está tão cedo – reclamei, girando meu corpo para poder encarar seu rosto perfeito.

-Não Bella, está tarde já, o sol está se pondo – apontou para trás, e era verdade, ele havia quase sumido completamente atrás da montanha, ao longe o céu já estava mais escuro – nós voltamos aqui amanhã, e depois, e depois, quando você quiser – beijou meus lábios e se levantou, estendendo a mão para que eu me levantasse e eu a aceitei – suba em minhas costas.

-Edward amor, eu posso correr tanto quanto você, pra que?

-Ora Bella, você não é nada romântica – eu arqueara as sobrancelhas quando ele girou os olhos, colocando os braços cruzados na altura do peito – vamos, suba.

-Se é o que você quer... – Subi em suas costas, enlaçando meus braços em sua cintura enquanto ele descia na direção da cidade, correndo então mais rápido quando percebeu que estávamos longe de olhares humanos. Há tempos nós não fazíamos isso, normalmente corríamos juntos, lado a lado, de mãos dadas para que mantivéssemos o mesmo ritmo.

Mordi sua orelha, depois beijei seu pescoço e sorri, percebendo que ele voltara seus olhos para mim, o sorriso torto em sua expressão maliciosa. Mal percebi quando chegamos em casa, ele me colocando no chão, o céu agora bem mais escuro, já que o sol havia desaparecido completamente atrás da montanha.

-Gostou do passeio, amor? – essa era uma pergunta idiota. Se eu gostara do passeio? Eu amara, como tudo mais naquele pequeno pedaço do paraíso na terra.

-Claro, foi ótimo – atravessamos o jardim e entramos na casa – onde está Renesmee?

-Está dormindo no sofá – Rose respondeu e meu queixo caiu uns centímetros quando eu a fitei de cima a baixo: ela usava uma calça jeans comprida, acompanhada de um sapato de salto agulha com pequenas pedras brilhantes, uma blusa decotada e curta, mostrando parte de sua barriga. Os cabelos ondulados e a maquiagem cuidadosamente feita para combinar com o restante do figurino, ela estava esplêndida – vamos querido.

-Opa, com certeza – Emmett usava apenas uma calça jeans rasgada, tênis e blusa social branca, os primeiros botões abertos – tchau família – ergueu o braço e abriu a porta, Rosalie saindo primeiro.

-tenham juízo... Os dois – Esme falou, com papéis em suas mãos, vários deles.

-O que é tudo isso? – eu perguntei, Edward sentando-se a mesa de madeira junto com a mãe, ajudando-a a organizar.

-Vamos fazer a matrícula de vocês amanhã, estou separando os documentos – colocou minha identidade sobre uma pilha em particular – Alice foi comprar o apartamento de vocês, querida.

-Que risco, deixar isso nas mãos dela – meu marido se levantou depois de comentar, rindo e seguindo até a filha, pegando-a nos braços e subindo as escadas.

-Precisa de ajuda? – ofereci-me para ajudar, mesmo que não tivesse a mínima idéia do que poderia fazer.

-Pode deixar querida, eu faço isso toda vez, a diferença agora é que a família só está maior – ela riu e colocou a última identidade sobre a última pilha de papéis. Sentei-me onde anteriormente estivera Edward, observando-a pegar outro papel e distribuir pela mesa – eu gostaria de falar uma coisa com você, nós quase nunca ficamos sozinha e eu nunca tive chance de... De te agradecer.

-Me agradecer? – perguntei, arqueando as sobrancelhas. Ela separou os papéis aleatoriamente e se levantou, puxando-me pela mão para o sofá, onde nós novamente nos sentamos, a TV desligada e a brisa da montanha entrando pela porta de vidro aberta.

-Desde que eu... Fui transformada em vampiro que eu vejo Edward sozinho – Ela começou, ainda segurando minhas mãos entre as dela – e o tempo foi passando, mais pessoas foram entrando a essa família, Rosalie, Emmett, Alice e Jasper, mas ainda assim Edward permanecia sozinho, mesmo que ele parecesse lidar bem com isso, tudo o que eu mais queria é que ele achasse alguém para ele.

Permaneci em silêncio, sentindo-me nervosa. Ela não imaginava o quão sortuda eu me sentia de ter me juntado a essa família e, mesmo assim, Esme continuara me tratando como se eu fosse o presente, e não a presenteada.

-Então ele encontrou você, então eu finalmente senti que nossa família estava completa – parou um instante, para respirar e para sorrir, seu sorriso era lindo – então você engravidou e lutou pela criança, mesmo com todas as chances contra você e Renesmee nasceu, linda, assim como você e Edward... Nossa família ficou completa, duzentos por cento completa, é por isso que eu queria te agradecer, obrigada por fazer meu filho tão feliz.

Fiquei sem palavras sobre aquilo. Balbuciei algumas coisas sem sentido, os olhos dourados amorosos fitando meu rosto tranquilamente. Respirei, enxendo meus pulmões de ar para falar.

-Esme... Mãe, eu nã-

-Shhh, querida – colocou os dedos sobre meus lábios, calando-me no mesmo instante – eu sei que você vai negar tudo o que eu disse e falar algo completamente contrário, mas isso não vai mudar a forma que eu me sinto por você, Bella, você era o que faltava, a eternidade ficou mais iluminada depois que você se juntou a nós, por favor entenda – me perdi de novo, contudo apenas concordei com a cabeça, embora eu pensasse diferente, eu não iria mudar o pensamento de Esme – Edward está descendo, eu vou voltar aos meus papéis, boa noite querida.

Ela se levantou, voltando para a cadeira na frente da mesa enquanto eu me permaneci imóvel, fitando as folhas se mexendo pelo vento noturno. Piscava longamente e, entre uma piscada e outra, Edward apareceu em minha frente, beijando meus lábios e me acordando do meu transe.

-Está bem? – ele perguntou e eu tive que sacudir a cabeça para voltar ao normal – vamos pro quarto, então.

-Não, não e não – Alice surgira da porta, puxando-me pela mão para perto dela – Bella e eu vamos fazer compras, temos uma casa inteira para decorar – os olhos dela brilhavam, Jasper cruzou por nós e se sentou ao lado de Edward – podemos ir?

-Eu posso pelo menos trocar de roupa? – olhei para o vestido, estava frio para ficar apenas com ele, os humanos iriam reparar.

-Não, você está linda assim – passou por mim e colou seus lábios com os de Jasper por um instante – tchau amor, nós voltamos logo.

-Okay – ele murmurou, tirando um baralho do bolso e mostrando-o para Edward – quer jogar truco?

-Eu não posso me despedir do meu marido?

-Não, já estamos aqui fora – ela sorriu e eu suspirei entediada.

oOoOoOo

Eu havia perdido a conta de quantas lojas nos havíamos passado, de quantas coisas nós havíamos comprado, e eu perdera a noção de que horas eram, meu celular estava com Edward e eu não tinha nenhum relógio a mão. Os shopping centers de Chilliwack eram praticamente feitos para Alice e, pior ainda, estavam funcionando até a meia noite. Eu servia de cabide, manequim, dava opiniões que quase sempre eram negadas.

-Ah, nós iremos usar uniforme na escola – comentou e me fitou, eu não entendi sua expressão, se ela estava feliz ou triste com a novidade.

-uniforme? Estamos de volta a quarta série? – coloquei um tomara-que-caia na sacola da loja, pequeno demais para mim e grande demais para Alice, era provavelmente para minha filha.

-Não é um uniforme completo, é só uma camiseta – ela me mostrou uma regata alaranjada e a colocou na sacola antes que eu dissesse qualquer coisa – para não nos misturarmos com os outros alunos.

-isso não faz sentido para mim, honestamente.

-é a regra, Bella – uma calça jeans se juntou a sacola já inflada por tantas roupas que eu carregava, carregá-la e carregar uma pena eram a mesma coisa, agradeci mentalmente por ser uma vampira – depois vamos conhecer nosso apartamento, ele é lindo – agora seus olhos brilharam, jogando um vestido roxo para dentro – você vai adorar.

-Aposto que sim – murmurei, trocando o peso de meu corpo de uma perna para outra, apenas para não ficar imóvel.

-Jacob vai morar lá com a gente – Jacob! Quase havia me esquecido dele. Será que ele iria demorar a chegar? Sorri para ela, observando-a caminhar até o caixa, tirando a sacola de minhas mãos e a colocando sobre a bancada – pelo menos teremos alguém pra limpar a geladeira.

-Jake irá aceitar? – perguntei, realmente curiosa. Eu sabia que Jacob odiava aceitar as coisas que nós oferecíamos, contudo a convivência o fizera bem mais maleável a isso.

-Claro que irá, Nessie estará lá com a gente – tirou o cartão de crédito da carteira e o entregou a vendedora. Claro que iria, Renesmee o deixaria de quatro, se quisesse – obrigada – guardou novamente o cartão e me entregou duas sacolas, _mais duas_ para carregar.

-Vamos deixar isso no carro, _por favor_? Estou me sentindo um cabide – peguei o restante das sacolas que consegui carregar e Alice pegou o que sobrara.

-Jazz nunca reclamou – confessou enquanto seguíamos para o elevador.

-Jasper não tem porque reclamar – e era verdade. Se Renesmee poderia deixar Jake de quatro, Alice poderia fazer coisa pior com o loiro e ele não falaria nada.

Descemos pelo elevador até o subsolo, onde o poshe amarelo não era nada discreto perto dos outros carros. Como o porta-malas já estava cheio, colocamos aquelas no banco traseiro.

-Vamos embora? – perguntei esperançosa. Edward poderia aparecer do nada e me salvar dessa sessão de compras dessa vez.

-Vamos, mas nós voltamos amanhã – sorrindo, ela abriu a porta do motorista e eu agradeci, dando a volta no carro para entrar no banco do carona.

oOoOoOo

O dia seguinte amanheceu tão lindo como o anterior, nem as nuvens de chuva cobrindo o céu tiraram o sorriso de meu rosto. Levantei-me da cama quando os passarinhos começaram a cantar, descendo os degraus de dois em dois até atingir a sala. Edward estava logo atrás de mim quando eu fui até a parte de trás da casa, onde Esme mexia com a terra e sementes, supus que estivesse fazendo um jardim.

Sentei-me no balanço e Edward sentou-se ao meu lado, passando a mão por minha cintura. Aquele lugar era maravilhoso demais para ficar presa no quarto, embora o quarto também fosse lindo. O cheiro da floresta, dos vários tipos de plantas, da terra que Esme regava, tudo lá era lindo.

Carlisle descera um tempo depois, abotoando a camisa branca. A calça e os sapatos da mesma cor, os cabelos cuidadosamente penteados para trás. Caminhou pela grama até o balanço onde estávamos.

-Edward filho, poderia ir comigo até a escola fazer as matrículas de vocês? Emmett ia comigo, mas ele está _ocupado_ com sua irmã no quarto – ergueu as sobrancelhas, meu marido prontamente se colocou de pé.

-Okay, eu vou contigo sim – beijou meus lábios e seguiu para dentro da casa, enquanto Carlisle se agachava perto de Esme e trocava sussurros com ela, tão baixos que eu não conseguia ouvir. Inclinei meu corpo para trás, fechando os olhos. Isso incrivelmente melhorava minha audição.

-Eu estou inteira suja de terra, querido, cuidado – a mulher murmurou, deixando alguma pá cair, o barulho do metal zuniu em meus ouvidos.

-Eu não ligo – o loiro respondeu e minha atenção foi desviada para os passos leves e rápidos em minha direção.

-Bom dia maninha! – Alice falou em um tom normal, o que me assustou, fazendo-me erguer a cabeça e abrir os olhos. Os cabelos pretos espetados haviam sido penteados previamente, usando uma blusa regata lilás e calças jeans.

-Bom dia – estiquei meus braços para o alto, entediada – o que foi?

-Venha – ela me tirou do balanço e me puxou para dentro da casa, de volta ao meu quarto, de onde Edward saía, magnífico como sempre, de jeans e uma blusa vermelha de mangas longas – se troque, vamos conhecer o apartamento hoje... – ela deixou-me no centro do quarto – vou acordar Renesmee, quero que ela venha com a gente.

-Okay, vai lá – sorteei ao léu uma blusa vermelha com mangas três quartos, uma saia que Alice me comprara uma vez dizendo que combinava com o formato do meu corpo, preta. Calcei a rasteirinha de ontem e atravessei o corredor para o quarto de minha filha, onde a morena jogara uma roupa sobre ela e a menina a colocara sobre a cama, bocejando sonolenta.

-Tá bom, eu estou colocando – exclamou a pequena, enquanto eu pegara sua escova de cabelos e ajeitava minhas madeixas castanhas na frente do espelho.

-deixe-a em paz, Alice, que pressa, até parece que vamos tirar o pai da forca, mulher – a morena riu, entregando o tênis preto com cadarço branco para que ela colocasse. Renesmee abotoou a bermuda jeans que usava e colocou sobre o sutiã cor de pele uma camiseta rosa, jogando os cabelos cacheados cor de bronze para trás, bocejando novamente.

-Todas prontas, vamos logo!

-Tio Jasper vai conosco? – Renesmee perguntou, seguindo-nos pelo corredor até a escada, eu segurei sua mão.

-Não, ele vai ajudar sua avó com o jardim – quando chegamos a sala, Carlisle pegara sua pasta preta e abrira a porta. Edward me beijou uma última vez e beijou a testa da filha, saindo ao lado do pai.

-Bom dia – a voz viera do outro lado da cerca. Zuriel usava uma camiseta branca e bermuda azul leves, segurava a coleira da cachorra, que estava sentada ao seu lado.

-Bom dia, acordando cedo também? – Carlisle o cumprimentou e acenou para a menina que saíra da casa e hiperventilou ao ver que o loiro dera atenção a ela.

-Vamos andar com Sasha – ela respondeu, seguindo até o lado do pai. Usava regata preta e um shorts curto branco, ambos usando tênis para caminhada. A cachorra latiu duas vezes – tchau tchau.

O moreno acenou para nós e eu senti um calafrio quando ele fixou seus olhos nos meus, antes de abrir a cerca para que a filha e a cachorra passassem. Desviei minha atenção para o porshe amarelo, cuja porta eu abri e entrei, Renesmee atrás e Alice ao meu lado, acelerando pela rua, cruzando pelos vizinhos com a cachorra mais uma vez antes de desaparecerem de minha vista.

-Gostei do colar – minha filha comentou para a motorista, que sorrindo segurou o pingente alaranjado em formato de coração entre os dedos.

-Eu ganhei de presente do Jazz – respondeu, atravessando várias ruas e prédios até estacionar na frente de um deles, alto e marrom, não muito largo e com piscina, percebi pelo cheiro de cloro vindo dos fundos. Passamos pela recepção e Alice cumprimentou o porteiro.

-Olá Alice – ele educadamente a respondeu, seus cabelos brancos estavam cuidadosamente arrumados – são suas irmãs?

-Sim, Bella é a minha irmã gêmea e Renesmee nossa irmã mais nova.

-São tão lindas quanto você, senhorita.

-Obrigada, Mason – eu sorri para ele, observando-o voltar a sentar em sua cadeira acolchoada – podemos subir?

-Claro, senhoritas – ele sorriu e nos apontou a direção dos elevadores. Renesmee correu até a primeira porta e a abriu, deixando-nos passar logo depois. Entrei impaciente, vendo a morena apertar o botão com o número 6 em vermelho, de todos os quinze botões. Quando o elevador finalmente parou, eu empurrei a porta, dando passagem para as outras duas, Alice com a chave em sua mão, na porta com o número '600' em metal pregado.

-Um apartamento por andar? – procurei outras portas numeradas, mas não vi nenhuma outra.

-Sim, precisamos né, seremos quatro aqui... entrem!

Ela girou a chave e abriu a porta.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** minna-saaaaaan õ/

**Aro**: Eu quero aparecer na fic e.e"

**Caius:** irmãozinho, nós já aparecemos :B

**Marcus:** por mim eu não apareceria ¬¬°

**Chelsea:** que briga é essa ai galera?

**Demetri:** paz gente n.n

**Felix:** esqueceu seus remédios de novo Demetri e.e?

**Jane:** eu os deixei com a Gianna, se ela não tentou suicídio com eles, vai lá xD

**Alec:** Aro, ta reclamando do que?

**Caius:** ele quer aparecer na fic x.x"

**Renata:** tecnicamente falando, o máfia faz parte da fic, então você já aparece \o/

**Aro:** eu quero aparecer antes da marcação de "máfia volturi" x.x"

**Alec**: pra que? Trabalhar mais e.e?

**Felix:** vamos lá, Demetri xB

**Demetri:** por que? Aqui está tão divertido... 8D

**Marcus:** o que ele fumou? ¬¬°

**Deh:** tua mãe, lazarento u.ú

**Marcus:** falar de mãe não pode ò.ó

**Deh:** eu mando aqui 8D

**Felix:** ela fumou também ¬¬'

**Heidi:** oiiiieeeeee turmaaa õ/

**Jane:** animada como sempre x.x"

**Aro:** e sem rango, aposto ¬¬"

**Heidi:** eu levei rango lá na outra fic, não estão satisfeitos não ¬¬?

**Caius: **não, é outra fic xB

**Deh:** vamos ler reviews gente xD

**Jane:** eu começo õ/ _oi oi oi Deh! ahn, ok, vou escrever aquilo que sempre falo! capitulo mais que perfeito! vc já deve estar de saco cheio de ler isso, mas tudo bem... nuss, fiquei super ultra mega curiosa com esse presente do Jasper! eu quero saber o que é! eu preciso! hehehehehe ser curiosa é foda! ^-^' ! enfim. amo de paixão essa fic. vê se ñ demora muito viu, senão vou te mandar a conta do hospital, meu pobre coraçãozinho não aguenta de expectativa! ah sim, eu tbm quero mudar pro canadá com os Cullen! me passa o endereço que eu vou me mudar! bjs!_

**Aro:** de **Oráculo** õ/

**Deh:** quem administra o financeiro dessa fic xD?

**Jane:** a Gianna ¬¬?

**Gianna:** eu né, pra resolver os pepinos sempre lembram de mim, seus... u.ú

**Marcus:** o número de fangirls se mudando pra Chilliwack vai triplicar xD

**Deh:** é pertinho de Vancouver... olha que quando eu escolhi Chilliwack pra ser a cidade eu nem sabia que iam gravar New Moon ali do lado xP

**Heidi:** próxima gente, se mexer \o/_ ae \o/ ainda bem que o jake vai junto, seria uma malvadez deixá-la em Forks fiquei curiosa para saber qual foi o presente que o jasper deu pra alice, serio mesmo... me passou vários coisas pela cabeça *momento pervo on* só faltou o ed dar uns bons pegas na bella, toh sentindo falta da... *pensando* pegação dos dois, pra não dizer outra coisa xD novamente uma mansão? cara, eles não podem ser mais modestos e viver em casas normais e humildes? ¬¬ eu ganhei beijo do caius *comemorando* sim sim, vc não podia deixar o gostosão do jake pra trás, se bem que eu prefiro os vampiros *o* tá faltando rango nessa mafia? eu doo o meu sangue se eles quiserem, eu acho gostoso pelo menos *pessoa que chupa seu proprio sangue quando ele sai de pequenos machucados* xD beijinhos pros machos Volturis e Cullen, vc é a única mulher que ganha xB e eu quero de volta viu? de todos eles o/ continue logo viu? curiosa 8D sabe né, irmãs gêmulas õ/ ;*_

**Caius:** de nada, querida **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** ;°

**Deh:** yeeeey, beijos amor xB

**Marcus**: confesse, você não tem a mínima idéia do que ele deu de presente pra ela né xB

**Aro:** beijos ;°

**Demetri:** eu também ;°

**Felix:** isso ta ficando estranho :°

**Alec:** eu sei, eu sei... ;°

**Jane:** è.é

**Alec:** eu te beijo também, amor xB (beija Jane)

**Felix:** eu posso também 8D?

**Alec:** sério, o que você andou fumando ¬¬°?

**Marcus:** o mesmo que o Demetri xB

**Chelsea:** a Bella passou por aqui de novo ¬¬?

**Renata:** Gianna, o que ela te pagou xD?

**Gianna:** a culpa é minha agora ¬¬°

**Caius:** eu pego essa xD _Oie Deh...nossa a fic está fantástica!Adoro a Máfia,principalmente a Jane,porque essa mulher é demais e mostra que quem realmente manda são as mulheres!Também gosto do Aro,mas o melhor ainda são as brigas do Alec com o Felix!Será que se eu pedir o Emmett faz um strip para mim também?Eu quero beijos dos Cullen,do Jake e dos Volturi!A Marcus adoro seus comentários e brigas com a Deh viu!Parabéns pela fic e até mais! Bjux by mione03_

**Marcus:** eu preciso dizer que é da** mione03** xB?

**Deh**: já disse 8D

**Marcus**: droga ¬¬°

**Deh:** 8D

**Marcus:** ela gosta de ver a gente brigando 8D

**Chelsea:** aposto que gosta de ver circo pegando fogo também xD

**Jane:** yey \o/

**Deh:** os Cullen e o Jake não vem nesse capítulo gente, acumulem beijos que eu trago eles no próximo capítulo xD

**Marcus:** beijos, mione ;°

**Aro**: ;°

**Caius:** sessão beijos de novo ;°

**Alec:** :°

**Felix:** olha lá Jane, ele ta te traindo ;°

**Alec:** cala a boca u.ú

**Demetri:** porrada ;°

**Renata:** alguém tira o senhor dupla personalidade daqui ¬¬?

**Chelsea:** não pode xD

**Renata:** awn_ '-'_

**Chelsea:** movin on \o/ _Adorei o Capitulo! que bom que o Jake vai junto com os Cullens!! quando vai ter continuação??_

**Renata:** review da **Bruna Beck** xB

**Deh:** sem gostosos ficando pra trás 8D

**Chelsea:** você deixou o Seth :X

**Deh:** _cof cof_ spoiler _cof cof_ u.ú

**Marcus:** mentira u.ú

**Caius:** de duas em duas semanas, capítulo sempre publicado na sexta :B

**Deh:** sacumé, faculdade... xB

**Jane:** preguiçosa 8D

**Demetri:** vai lá, lê a review =B

**Felix:** _Jake foi com eles pra Chilliwack \o/ acho q to gostando dele :B sério mor, sua fic parece continuação dos livros da Steph *¬* um ponto pra Deh, Marcus c(: se acostume a perder (y) Jane *-* arigato *¬* vc é a melhor mesmo da máfia *-* parabééns Deh, amo de paixão ;°_

**Aro:** review da **Loow-chan** õ/

**Deh:** yeeeey! Valeu moor °u°

**Marcus:** calúnia u.ú

**Jane:** \o/ (feliz) cadê o placar ¬¬?

**Gianna:** to indo ¬¬°

**Caius:** lerdeza u.ú

**Placar:** Marcus 1 x 2 Deh

**Deh:** yeeey, tô ganhando 8D

**Marcus:** ela já colocou um ponto ae, não vale è.é

**Alec:** (medo)

**Deh:** se fosse contigo você ia brigar comigo xB

**Marcus:** nem vem x.x"

**Demetri:** e ai, mais reviews xD?

**Caius:** não, vamos encerrando por aqui xD

**Deh:** eu agradeço a Oráculo-san, K-chan, mione-san, Bruna-san e Lô-chan pelas reviews e também a **Diana Black 14** e **Nath Tsubasa Evans** que não deixaram reviews mas favoritaram a fic n.n"

**Aro:** que ironia, uma Diana favoritou sua fic xB

**Marcus**: não sei porque u.ú

**Deh:** ae galera, deixem reviews n.n

**Aro:** reviews õ/

**Caius:** reviews e beijos 8D

**Marcus:** beijos pra mim ;°

**Chelsea:** convencido u.ú

**Jane:** reviews \o/

**Alec:** isso ai, amor n.n

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	7. Estranhos

**Disclaimer:** Diana e Alice conversando, uma de cada lado da cerca.

**Diana**: E você está gostando de Chilliwack :P?

**Alice:** amando, essa cidade é linda e...

Rosalie e Emmett saem da casa, aos beijos e caem na piscina para continuar os amassos.

**Diana:** entããão, por que seus irmãos são sempre assim?

**Alice:** Ora bobinha, é que Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, são da Meyer n.n' (volta saltitante pra dentro da casa)

**Diana**: õ.o?

**Cara com roupa de bombeiro:** foi daqui que pediram um stripper 8D?

**Diana:** dali n.n (aponta a casa dos Cullen) E se um loirinho tentar te bater, manda ele pra esse lado da cerca tá °¬°?

**Stripper:** Okay :D

_#Música: Come on, come out - Fine Frenzy#  
_(N/a: Escolhida no random 8D)

_Capítulo 6 – Estranhos_

O apartamento era lindo. Eu usara tantas vezes esse adjetivo para tudo que eu via nessa cidade que estava ficando repetitivo, contudo era verdade.

As paredes claras com espelhos pendurados, o sofá e as almofadas em tons pastéis contrastavam com a madeira escura dos armários antigos e da mesinha de centro. No vaso de flores lírios brancos e livros pelas prateleiras. Sob o tapete retangular persa, o piso bege se destacava.

Suspirei, completamente apaixonada.

-A dona original morreu e a família vendeu com tudo dentro – Alice explicou enquanto Renesmee pulava sobre o sofá, rindo – saiu por um ótimo preço.

Toquei um relógio cuco na parede, marcando a hora errada. Provavelmente não funcionava mais, todavia era lindo e não merecia ser jogado fora. Na parede oposta uma réplica da Monalisa, o qual eu poderia jurar que me seguia com seus olhos e expressão misteriosa.

-Uau, Alice... como...? – eu estava desconexa e abobada com o lugar. Só a sala era do tamanho de minha casa em Forks. Ela me puxou para fora da sala, para ver os quartos. Chegamos num corredor, onde nas paredes fotos aleatórias estavam emolduradas, enfeitando o ambiente. Cruzamos por outra sala, com portas de vidro e o móvel de madeira escura estava vazio. O sofá de mesma cor parecia muito bem cuidado.

-Eu já comprei televisões e telefones para a casa, olhe, esse é o quarto de Jacob – a morena mostrou o quarto com uma cama de solteiro mais comprida que o normal e armários de pinho com as portas abertas, mostrando seu interior vazio, apenas cabides pretos pendurados. A luz entrava pela janela de vidro, a qual ela cruzou o quarto para abrir e deixar o vento gelado entrar.

Um espelho que ia do chão até o teto logo ao lado do armário era perfeito para o pequeno lobisomem. Suas malas estavam acumuladas em uma pilha logo na frente da cama. Renesmee segurou minha mão, os olhos achocolatados brilhando para a casa nova.

-Jake vai ficar com a gente mesmo? – ela perguntou e a morena concordou com a cabeça, nos guiando até o outro quarto, dessa vez um com uma cama de casal, sem armários visíveis, apenas a cama entre criados-mudos, em um deles um abajur e no outro um relógio digital. A porta na outra parede não levava a um banheiro e sim a um closet, enorme, proporcional a pequena Cullen que nos guiava pelo local.

-Aqui é seu quarto e o de Renesmee – Alice se pronunciou, eu perdi a vontade de respirar. Havia uma cama de solteiro, a cabeceira em madeira avermelhada e envernizada, assim como os criados-mudos e o abajur, contudo havia também, no outro criado, junto com o relógio, um vaso com várias tulipas, então o cheiro delas enchera o ambiente. Em outra parede, um quadro com uma foto que nós tiramos em Darthmouth, Edward sentado, eu estava em seu colo e Renesmee ao nosso lado, mostrando a língua. A moldura dourada ao redor era magnífica, combinando com a moldura do espelho. O closet não estava vazio, Alice se dera ao trabalho de colocar as roupas que compramos no dia anterior. Sobre a cama com uma colcha azul e almofadas da mesma cor, um grande leão de pelúcia.

-Amei, Alice... é perfeito – agarrei-me ao leão enquanto olhava para a foto da família – e... Renesmee não tem cama?

-Eu já encomendei a cama dela, chega amanhã – ela sentou-se ao meu lado no colchão fofo – gostou do leão? Eu achei que iria sentir falta de Edward, então comprei um substituto temporário – a morena riu, abraçando uma das almofadas – As flores e o retrato foram Edward quem mandou, eu só as coloquei aqui.

Claro que fora ele, Alice não tinha acesso a aquelas fotos e nem tinha como saber que eu olhara um quadro idêntico uma vez e eu adorara a moldura. Acariciei os pêlos do leão, um sorriso largo em meu rosto.

-Tia Alice, eu posso ficar com aquele quarto com as portas de vidro? – minha filha pediu, enrolando o indicador em seu cabelo cor de bronze.

-Aquilo é uma sala querida...

-Tire o sofá e coloque minha cama lá, é meu quarto – ela riu, juntando-se a nós na cama – e então? Posso ficar com a sala?

-Claro, se é o que você quer – a morena deu ombros e abraçou a menina.

oOoOoOo

Nós voltamos para a mansão. O tempo nunca passa rápido quando não se tem nada para fazer e não se dorme, contudo estávamos tão ocupadas em nos preparar para a escola, arrumar nosso apartamento, especialmente o quarto-sala de Renesmee, que tinha agora um armário e uma cama, o suporte com a TV de plasma que chegou ficara por lá mesmo, eu sabia como ela adorava perder tempo passando os canais.

Jacob chegara um dia depois, com sua harley-davidson preta e um sorriso no rosto. Ele estava bem melhor desde a última vez que eu o vira, os cabelos penteados e ele usava uma roupa, coisa que era inusitado vindo dele. Um casaco de couro sobre uma regata branca e jeans, tênis anormalmente grande, carregando apenas uma bolsa. Obviamente, a primeira coisa que ele fez fora abraçar Renesmee e beijá-la até que ela começasse a reclamar, o que demorou cerca de dez minutos.

E, destacando o óbvio mais uma vez, ele adorou Chilliwack. _Claro_ que ele adorou, era o melhor lugar no mundo. O sol brilhava, os passarinhos cantavam, morávamos na encosta de uma montanha, então não precisaríamos de longas viagens de caça.

Nós nos reunimos para caçar um dia antes de começarem as aulas, eu me alimentei de dois cervos e outros animais pequenos, ficando tão cheia que meus olhos brilhavam tanto em dourado que chamara a atenção de Emmett a alguns metros dali. Eu não queria nem sentir vontade de atacar alguém daquele lugar, não queria forçar minha família a se mudar agora que estávamos naquele pequeno pedaço do paraíso na terra.

Alice, Renesmee e eu voltávamos toda noite para o apartamento e saíamos pela janela um tempo depois, passando as noites na mansão Cullen. Jacob dormia por lá mesmo, comendo tudo o que podia encontrar de instantâneo e que não precisava de muito trabalho para se cozinhar na geladeira e nos armários.

Conforme nos aproximávamos mais de setembro, menos o sol aparecia. Normalmente ele brilhava apenas na parte da tarde, por sorte, pois tínhamos aulas na parte da manhã, e naquela segunda-feira não foi diferente. O sol nascente logo foi encoberto por grossas nuvens de chuva enquanto eu me arrumava, colocando a camiseta do uniforme, azul-marinho com detalhes em branco e amarelo, o símbolo da escola do lado esquerdo. Para acompanhar o _belo _uniforme, coloquei meus jeans velhos e um tênis baixo, que eu ganhara de Renesmee uns anos antes, ela dizia que aquele tênis era o mais confortável que ela já tinha usado.

Em meus braços, uma jaqueta branca leve, apenas em caso de emergência. Peguei a mochila preta ao lado da de Edward enquanto terminava de escovar meus cabelos.

-Vamos querida? – Sussurrou em meu ouvido e eu sorri para ele. Usava o uniforme também, jeans e tênis preto. Colei meus lábios nos dele rapidamente, concordando com a cabeça logo depois enquanto descíamos as escadas. Carlisle já tinha ido trabalhar e Esme nos esperava na porta com um macacão, camiseta rosa por baixo e botas de plástico. Em suas mãos, luvas grossas e os cabelos presos em um coque, iria trabalhar no jardim.

-Boa aula, meninos - Quando analisei o restante dos Cullen, incluindo minha filha, estávamos todos com o mesmo visual, jeans e tênis, com exceção de Rosalie, que usava salto alto.

Despedimo-nos dela e saímos pela porta, onde aparentemente os vizinhos faziam o mesmo. Zuriel, usando pijama, despedia-se da filha, seu jeans era escuro e usava também um cinto preto com pontas de metal, a maquiagem ao redor de seus olhos ainda mais escura, em seu pescoço, um colar com um pentagrama invertido na ponta. Seus passos leves eram... encantadores, eu tinha que admitir.

-Quer vir de carona conosco, Diana? – Seus olhos azuis deixaram de fitar o pai e olharam Alice, quem oferecera a carona. Ela sorriu e concordou com a cabeça, então deu um último abraço no pai, a pedra vermelha no centro do crucifixo brilhara em minha direção, o que me fez reparar que ele segurava a corrente na mão e não a usava em seu pescoço, como vira anteriormente. Desviei meus olhos assim que os dele encontraram os meus, seguindo para o carro.

-Tchau papa – acenou para o moreno que me fitou antes de voltar para casa, bocejando, fazendo um calafrio me atingir. Eu tinha que admitir, ele me dava medo, a mim, uma vampira! Isso era assustador. Sacudi a cabeça enquanto a menina loira entrava no banco de trás do volvo, junto comigo, Renesmee e Alice. Jasper, que dirigia o carro, e Edward foram na frente, Rosalie e Emmett iriam no outro carro, por hoje, já que amanhã nós iríamos sair de nosso apartamento e não da mansão Cullen – quem vai fazer o primeiro ano aqui? – a loira murmurou, fazendo minha filha fitá-la.

-Eu, Bella e Edward – Alice a respondeu, segurando uma de suas mãos e sorrindo – Jasper é do segundo ano e Renesmee é dois anos mais nova que eu e minha irmã – forcei um sorriso ao ser mencionada.

A escola não era longe dali, cinco minutos de carro não seriam mais que meia hora de caminhada. Diana não estranhou a velocidade em que Edward dirigia, apenas manteve-se conversando com Alice durante todo o percurso. Elas conversavam como se as duas se conhecessem há décadas, e não pouco mais de um mês.

Jasper estacionou em uma das vagas do estacionamento na lateral do colégio. Outros carros paravam ali também, ao nosso lado uma picape azul que eu podia dizer que tinha a minha idade real. A BMW vermelha chegou segundos depois que nós saímos do carro, a vizinha loira colocando a mochila preta em suas costas, seguindo para o colégio nos seus típicos passos suaves e flutuantes. Eu tive que olhar para seus pés para ter certeza de que ela não estava flutuando.

-Hey, Di, você finalmente chegou – a voz aguda gritou atrás de mim e senti apenas a corrente de ar passando para então uma menina, em seus quinze anos também, abraçar a loira. Os cabelos pretos na altura do ombro, os olhos tão escuros quanto os mesmos, puxados. Sua descendência japonesa estava evidente nos traços orientais que carregava. Usava a camiseta do uniforme e uma calça preta de malha colada ao corpo – Estão tão feliz em te ver! Como foram as férias?

-ótimas – sorriu para ela, segurando suas mãos – olha minha educação – balançou a cabeça, virando-se para nós – esses são meus vizinhos, Alice, Renesmee, Bella, Edward e Jasper – ela acenou para o nosso grupo – essa é minha amiga, Ayumi.

-prazer em conhecê-la – Edward murmurou e eu ouvi o coração da menina disparar quando ele se dirigiu a ela. Ah, claro, alguém nessa cidade tinha que achar o Edward bonito, embora eu não gostara nada nada de saber disso, aproximei-me dele e segurei sua mão, contudo a mestiça pareceu nem reparar.

-Bem, eu vejo vocês na aula, tchau – Diana se manifestou, acenando para nós e fixando seus olhos azuis nos de Alice, para depois virar de costas e andar.

Ergui uma das sobrancelhas. Seus passos eram normais agora, humanos. Eu podia sentir seus pés batendo no chão e movendo-se ao lado da mestiça, não flutuando como antes.

-Vamos nos apressar, temos que pegar nossos horários – Rosalie cruzou por nós falando, tomando a dianteira. Eu esqueci esses pensamentos, por agora.

oOoOoOo

Cruzamos o refeitório, nosso pequeno grupo estranho se separando nos degraus da escada. Edward suspirou, tristonho, olhando o horário enquanto segurava a bolsa cinza. Eu já havia amassado o meu e o colocado no bolso da jaqueta.

-Nós não temos as primeiras aulas juntos, não sou da sua turma – o meu homem de cabelos cor de bronze dizia, triste – eu vou mudar isso ainda hoje, prometo.

-Okay – sorri sem jeito, sentindo Alice puxar meu braço – boa sorte filha.

-Claro, maldita pré escola – ela deu as costas e desceu a escada até a sua sala, Edward segurou o riso.

-Vamos Bella – a voz doce de Alice nunca conseguiu me deixar com raiva – tchau Edward, nos vemos no intervalo.

Subimos os dois lances de escada até um corredor com várias salas. A primeira aula era de história geral, seguimos para o número 407, que era o indicado no papel. Minha irmã mais velha abriu a porta da sala, fechada segundos antes de nossa entrada.

Já havia várias pessoas sentadas em lugares aleatórios pela sala, inclusive Diana, a bolsa apoiada na carteira enquanto conversava com a mestiça Ayumi e mais outras duas gurias, uma de cabelos cacheados e a outra de cabelos curtos chanel. Sentamos nas carteiras próximas a parede, eu na terceira e Alice em minha frente, segurando minha mão.

-Esse vai ser um bom ano – a morena falou, excitada, sem me soltar. Seus olhos dourados brilhavam para mim e eu não pude deixar de sorrir de volta, embora odiasse estar fazendo o colegial novamente.

Em pouco tempo a classe se encheu, um deles tão alto que quase não passou pela porta. Eu poderia ter pensado que era Jacob, pela pele castanho-avermelhada, todavia eu sabia que ele estava no segundo ano, provavelmente jogando bolinhas de papel em Rose nesse exato momento. Tinha cabelos castanhos compridos e cumprimentou a Diana silenciosamente, acomodando-se na carteira atrás dela. Ayumi acenara para ele, que apenas respondeu ao cumprimento.

Meu tédio fez com que eu apenas prestasse atenção na conversa deles, fingindo que dormia, apoiando meus braços cruzados na carteira e mantendo os olhos semicerrados.

-Olhe, o professor chegou – ergui a cabeça, arrumando minha postura e jogando minha mochila no chão. O homem, de cabelos castanho-escuros curtos e olhos da mesma cor entrara na sala carregando uma porção de livros grossos e os colocou na mesa de madeira clara logo a frente do tablado e do quadro.

-Sou o professor Sheldon e estarei ensinando a matéria de história geral – pegou um giz e escreveu seu nome na lousa, logo depois de sua matéria – as aulas serão ministradas em inglês – ouvi alguns múrmuros de protesto do fundo da sala e eu poderia até agradecer, se não tivesse tão entediada – bem, vamos ao que interessa... Muitos aqui já me conhecem do ano passado, aos que não me conhecem, bem vindos.

Ele continuou a falar por quase quarenta minutos a fio, a turma em silêncio absoluto quando ele estava de frente para a turma, ao se virar de costas, cochichos e papéis eram trocados rapidamente antes que ele voltasse a olhar para trás. O sinal tocou, um barulho contínuo e irritantemente alto, que me fez cobrir as orelhas. Alice riu de mim, observando-me apertar os olhos por alguns segundos.

-é a sua segunda vez no colegial Bella, tem coisa muito pior pela frente – como ter o colegial novamente pela frente. Bati a cabeça na carteira e só a ergui quando uma risada alta me irritou. Não tive tempo para procurar quem fora, a professora entrara na sala com uma grande bolsa vermelha com um laço horrível. Ela tinha cabelos cacheados descoloridos, gorda e as maçãs do rosto exageradamente vermelhas pela maquiagem mal feita. Os botões do jaleco não se fechavam na frente, sua barriga não deixava. Ela sorria, os olhos verdes brilhando para nós.

-Que coisinhas lindas, prontos para o aprendizado? – daí para frente eu não entendi uma palavra do que ela disse. Aula de francês. Bati novamente a cabeça na carteira. O que eu tinha feito para merecer tamanho sofrimento? Por sorte ela se manteve entretida com um grupo de alunos que tentavam imitar seu sotaque francês e eu pude olhar pela janela, admirando um passarinho alimentando seus filhotes. Azar o meu não poder dormir, essa seria uma ótima hora pra isso.

Se o sinal não fosse extremamente alto para mim eu nem iria perceber que ele havia tocado. Mecanicamente joguei minha bolsa para baixo da cadeira para que ninguém pisasse nela e segui, segurando a mão de Alice para fora da sala.

-Vocês vão comer com a gente? – a amiga japonesa da vizinha perguntou a nós, o grupo esperando atrás de si.

-Claro – prontamente a pequena vampira ao meu lado respondeu, sorrindo – só temos que esperar nossa irmã mais nova, tem problema?

-Oh, claro que não – Diana respondeu – Renesmee não ia gostar de ficar sozinha, não é? – o moreno alto colocou a mão em seu ombro, fitando-a, a expressão séria, depois nos olhando de soslaio. A loira apenas colocou sua mão sobre a dele e sorriu, para que ele fizesse o mesmo.

Descemos as escadas, minha filha nos esperava, emburrada e sozinha, encostada no corrimão. Eu a abracei, puxando-a depois com o grupo até uma das mesas.

-Essa é Renesmee, gente – Alice disse para todos na mesa, dizendo então o nome de todas que ela sabia – ele eu não conheço ainda.

-Jayden – a loira respondeu pelo moreno de cabelos longos, que mantinha-se sempre ao seu lado – Alice, Bella, Renesmee – citou os nomes e ele apenas concordou com a cabeça, sorrindo para nós, seus dentes perfeitos contrastavam com a sua pele castanho-avermelhada.

-Você é sempre quieto? – minha filha perguntou para o moreno, causando uma risada coletiva na mesa, Jayden apenas se manteve sorrindo, embora tenha ficado levemente desconcertado.

-Jay é mudo – a morena de cabelo chanel falou, mordendo uma maçã – então sim, ele é sempre quieto – mais risadas do grupo, que bela piada interna. Eu me sentara entre a japonesa e Renesmee, que estava completamente corada.

-desculpe, eu não quis ofender – ela se dirigiu ao moreno, todavia eu suspeitava que ela quisesse se esconder atrás dos cabelos. Ele fez alguns movimentos, que eu reconheci como a língua de sinais.

-Ele disse que não tem problema, está acostumado com isso – Diana traduziu, Jayden beijou seu rosto segundos depois – Jay acha que você é muito quieta, Bella.

-Sou apenas tímida – respondi, mordendo o lábio inferior. Garoava lá fora e pelas janelas abertas entrava um vento úmido. Alice havia saído e voltara com uma bandeja com comida, da qual ela tirara um refrigerante para mim e outro para ela, deixando o restante com a menina de cabelos cor de bronze.

Levantei-me para jogar a latinha da qual fingira beber no lixo e, quando estava voltando, foi como um déjà vu gigante me atingisse.

-Olá – aquela voz musical já era conhecida minha - Meu nome é Edward Cullen – ele continuou – Eu não tive a oportunidade de me apresentar ainda, você deve ser Bella Swan – foi só eu ou aquela cantina lembrava Forks?

-Si-sim – gaguejei, virando-me para ele. Edward estava lindo – óbvio – sorrindo para mim. Meus olhos seguiram até a menina de cabelos loiros e novamente para ele.

-Não se preocupe com ela – as palavras saíram tão rápido de seus lábios que somente eu ou Alice entenderíamos – Podemos nos reunir a você? – o restante dos Cullen estavam ali, Emmett carregava comida nas mãos, intocada.

-Okay, sentem-se – Pisquei duas vezes querendo criar consciência da situação. Eu me lembrava que alguém havia me dito algo sobre os humanos se afastarem da gente, contudo todos pareciam bem confortáveis com a presença de seis vampiros... e meio naquela mesa. Alice cumprimentava Jasper, e, minha nossa, os olhares que eles trocavam revelavam tudo. Por sorte, ninguém prestara atenção.

Edward riu de algo, e eu percebi que a mestiça perdera o ar. Obviamente nunca vira tantas pessoas fabulosas – aos olhos humanos – juntas. Como eu queria poder ler pensamentos agora...

-Nessie – eu vi apenas um vulto e quando percebi, Jake erguera sem problemas a menina ao meu lado e colocá-la sentada em seu colo, envolvendo seus braços ao redor de sua cintura e beijando seu rosto – e ai galera, sou Jacob Black – apresentou-se e fixou seus olhos no outro homem de pele castanho-avermelhada da mesa.

-Jayden Keller – Diana disse alto, ao ser cutucada pelo mesmo, que sorriu para seu... semelhante? Essa era a palavra certa? A guria de cabelos cacheados sorriu para Jake, que nem pareceu reparar no que ela fizera, pois Renesmee oferecera um pedaço de pizza a ele.

-Prazer – Jake disse, cobrindo a boca por havia mordido a pizza. O outro moreno apenas concordou com a cabeça. Edward pigarreou no outro lado da mesa.

-Eu vou mudar para a turma de vocês amanhã – meu marido respondeu e eu pude ouvir Ayumi suspirar – aparentemente houve um problema com Michael Larsh e nós iremos trocar de turmas.

-E vocês, quietinhos? – a menina de cabelos cacheados que eu nem imaginava qual fosse o nome dirigiu-se aos três sentados no outro lado da mesa lotada.

-Somos do segundo ano – Emmett respondeu, os dedos nos cabelos de Rosalie, que brincava de destruir uma fatia de pão. Aparentemente ela não era muito relacionável com outras pessoas, provável que não estivesse acostumada a isso. É, eu também fiquei estupefata quando descobri que as pessoas de Chilliwack não tem medo da gente. Isso deve ser uma vantagem.

Ou não, só o tempo irá dizer.

-Que legal – ela sorriu e mordeu um sanduíche. Olhei para todos na mesa e percebi, ao finalmente encarar a loira, que ela se divertia, rindo baixinho, seus olhos presos ao meu. A franja na altura das sobrancelhas a deixava com um ar infantil, contudo aquele olhar dava a ela uma maturidade esplêndida. Ela sabia, havia percebido a mentira de Edward. Droga, o que eu faria sobre isso agora?

Mordi o lábio inferior quando Diana desviou os olhos de mim para o moreno ao seu lado, que pedia sua atenção para falar algo e ela, sorridente como sempre, decifrou seus movimentos e os traduziu para o restante do grupo.

O sinal bateu um minuto depois. Alice cumprimentou novamente Jasper e os dois grupos se separaram, eu suspirei tristemente ao ver Edward andar para longe de mim, contudo não tive muito tempo para pensar nisso, logo fora puxada pela menina de cabelos cacheados, seu nome era Marie, para a quadra. Nossa próxima aula era de educação física. Aw, esse dia não podia ficar pior.

Saímos do refeitório e descemos pelo gramado até uma quadra coberta, não muito longe do prédio principal, um grupo de alunos já se reunia nos degraus da arquibancada, um professor careca na frente de todos ele, com um apito nas mãos, esperava o restante dos alunos chegarem para começar a aula.

A arquibancada não era grande, seis ou sete degrais, e nós nos acomodamos no meio dela, Jayden se encostara a grade vermelha, com Diana em sua frente, segurando sua mão, Alice e eu no degrau de cima e as outras três no degrau de baixo, observando um dos alunos com uniforme do time de futebol fazer embaixadinhas na outra metade da quadra.

-Bom dia, primeiro ano – finalmente o professor falou, após apitar. Malditos barulhos altos! Tive que cobrir os ouvidos – vocês têm duas aulas por semana comigo, então tratem de decorar meu nome, sou o professor Grimes e não gosto de ver ninguém parado, duas voltas na quadra, vamos!

As pessoas murmuravam, eu tive vontade de desaparecer dali e deitar na minha cama, com Edward ao meu lado. Por sorte ele estaria na minha turma amanhã.

Desci e me reuni ao comboio que corria lentamente ao redor da quadra de futsal. Alice sorria ao meu lado.

-Posso saber porque a senhorita está tão feliz? – havia falado rápido demais para um humano, apenas para que ela entendesse. Ela, que corria ao meu lado, deu ombros.

-Eu não consigo ver o futuro direito por causa do Jacob e da Nessie, mas eu sei que tem coisas boas para nós, eu sinto! – prendi meus cabelos num rabo de cavalo, ainda sem parar de correr e percebi que a morena ao meu lado fitava o grupo que corria mais a frente.

-Você gosta tanto assim da vizinha?

-Ela... eu não sei dizer, sinto que ela é igual a mim – Alice engoliu em seco, não sabia se isso era bom ou ruim – nós temos alguma semelhança, de algum jeito.

-Você também chama secretamente o Carlisle de doutor delícia? – nós nos encaramos e rimos juntas. É, se fosse assim, eu poderia agüentar o colegial novamente.

oOoOoOo

-o que você queria me dizer, Bella? – Alice perguntou a mim, quando estávamos entrando na mansão, depois da escola.

-Nós temos mesmo que ir morar naquele apartamento? Não podemos esperar... sei lá, um mês? – mordi o lábio e observei Jake morder um chocolate e deitar-se no sofá.

-Eu acho que não tem problema – Jasper segurou sua mão enquanto passávamos por Jake e nos sentávamos no outro sofá, Edward me puxara para seu colo – eu me vi passando a noite com Jazz mesmo.

-Por favor não pense nessa visão – Edward pediu, fazendo Emmett rir. Rosalie empurrara os pés do lobisomem para fora do sofá e se sentara no lugar onde eles estavam, cruzando os braços.

-As pessoas não deviam se aproximar da gente, isso não é normal! – a loira reclamava, Emmett se apoiando ao seu lado no braço do sofá.

-Eu não entendo também, amor, mas é legal conversar com mortais também – ele riu e recebeu um tapa dela.

-Vai ser mais difícil esconder, você sabe disso – a expressão preocupada em seu rosto, eu engoli em seco, Rose raramente se preocupava com algo, mesmo se sua vida dependesse disso.

-Nós vamos ter que nos mudar? – Renesmee perguntou inocentemente, seus olhos cheios d'água. Ela gostava daqui tanto quanto eu. Jake segurou a mão dela, a puxando para se sentar no sofá entre ele e a loira.

-Não vamos nos mudar – Esme apareceu na porta, as luvas de couro sujas de barro, assim como seus joelhos. Tirou-as e abraçou a neta, sentando na ponta e depois beijando sua testa – nós acabamos de arrumar a biblioteca de Carlisle, não me faça desfazê-la de novo.

Era impossível não sorrir, vendo-a rir daquele jeito, os cabelos cacheados caindo graciosamente sobre seu ombro. Respirei aliviada, olhando para meu marido.

-Eu sei, Bells – beijei seus lábios, aproveitando o momento de paz, enquanto ele entrelaçava nossos dedos.

-Esme – Jasper falou, quebrando seu próprio silêncio e o que se formara na sala – talvez... tenhamos sim, as pessoas daqui não tem medo de nós vampiros, elas se aproximam, conversam, tocam em nós, não estranham a temperatura de nossa pele ou a cor de nossos olhos...

-Olhos da cor dos nossos são comuns aqui, Jazz – Alice apoiou sua mão sobre a dele – o vizinho tem olhos da mesma cor.

-E você não acha isso _estranho_? – devolveu a pergunta, contraindo os lábios numa linha. A morena apenas deu ombros enquanto Esme se separava de minha filha, que correu para mim e me abraçou.

-Não vamos, não é mamãe? – ela me mandara imagens, pude vê-la sorrindo com as meninas de sua sala, rindo e fazendo piadas da professora de francês. Renesmee estava se _divertindo_ com outras pessoas, pessoas que não eram da nossa família, que não tinham medo dela.

-Não, não agora – sorri e acariciei seus cabelos, Edward confortou suas costas.

-Vai dar tudo certo, filha – segurou a mão dela, os olhos cor de chocolate fitavam intensamente os dele.

-Como foi o primeiro dia de aula de vocês, filhos? – a Cullen com roupa de jardinagem perguntou, sentando-se na mesinha de centro e cruzando as pernas.

-Tirando essa bizarrice? – Emmett tirou o uniforme e o jogou sobre a bolsa – não, nem sem isso consegue parecer um dia normal.

A porta foi aberta com força, o que fez todos olharmos na direção dela. Carlisle chegara carregando uma pequena maleta preta numa mão e na outra o jornal.

-Boa tarde querido – Esme falou enquanto ele se aproximava da mesa de centro, onde ela estava sentada. Ele engoliu e mordeu o lábio, olhando para todos nós seriamente.

-Família, todos para a copa, reunião – e se retirou, indo até a mesa retangular e se sentando em uma das pontas, jogando a maleta sobre a madeira clara.

-Vamos inaugurar já a sala de jantar? – o moreno sem camisa exclamou, seguindo e tomando seu lugar entre Jasper e Rosalie.

Eu me levantei também, preocupada. Será que Carlisle tivera algum problema no hospital? Esme se sentou na outra ponta e eu estava logo ao lado dela. Edward me encarou, sério, enquanto Renesmee se sentava ao lado dele, encarando o avô.

-O que foi? Diga-nos logo antes que morramos de preocupação! – Rosalie exclamou, batendo os saltos no chão.

-Está faltando alguém aqui – ele olhou para trás, para a sala, onde Jake continuara sentado no sofá, com as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro – Jacob, por favor junte-se a nós.

-Claro – o moreno se levantou e atravessou a sala, indo em direção a copa e se sentando na cadeira vazia ao lado de Renesmee – é algo sério, pelo visto.

-Sim, é sério – o loiro jogou o jornal sobre a mesa e o empurrou, a força como se tivesse sido calculada fez o mesmo parar exatamente no centro da mesa, onde a notícia na primeira página escrita em letras garrafais chamava atenção.

**Polícia encontra outro corpo na floresta**

_Mortes estranhas continuam a acontecer no leste da cidade, outro cadáver encontrado sem nenhum ferimento e completamente sem sangue._

-Oh não – levei ambas as mãos sobre a boca.

-Temos um vampiro na cidade – Carlisle complementou. Por alguns segundos, ninguém ousou nem respirar.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** Yoo minna-saaaaaaan \o/

**Aro:** ta toda animada xD?

**Chelsea:** pegou quem :B?

**Felix:** pegar :P?

**Marcus:** bosta ¬¬°

**Deh:** nada gente, é que eu to pensando em publicar o capítulo uma vez por semana, acho que eu dou conta 8D

**Caius:** estudar pra facul pra que né ¬¬"

**Marcus:** mais trabalho pra gente, não é você que lê as reviews ¬¬"

**Deh:** você lê uma review no máximo folgado xD

**Renata:** yey, mais vezes aqui \o/

**Heidi:** o que, movimentação 8D?

**Jane:** \o/

**Demetri:** e ai galera, o que eu perdi xD?

**Felix:** nada de mais xD

**Aro:** você não vai publicar capítulo uma vez por semana de graça, né xD?

**Deh:** claro que não, não sou burra xB

**Jane:** isso ai 8D

**Chelsea:** quer ser remunerada agora xD?

**Felix:** a faculdade não está te fazendo bem, sério ¬¬

**Deh:** eu só quero mais reviews =X Eu recebia oito por capítulo, agora só tenho cinco e.e'

**Heidi**: acho justo 8D eu trabalho aqui e ainda tenho que trazer o rango ¬¬'

**Renata:** pensa bem, pelo menos você não é a Gianna xB

**Jane:** né ¬¬°

**Gianna**: i.i"

**Deh**: gente, podem me dar dez reviews por capítulo °¬°? Se puderem, capítulo uma vez por semana, ta n.n?

**Marcus:** gulosa u.ú

**Deh:** a sua bunda e.e"

**Demetri:** antes que comece a pancadaria, podemos ler reviews xB?

**Heidi:** sim, siiiiiim °¬°

**Felix:** pega 8D (joga a review)

**Heidi:** panaca u.ú (pega a review)_ oi Deh! hei, eu tbm quero beijo! quero beijo da Máfia! do Jake, do Edward, do Jazz, do Emmett, do Doutor delicinha Carlisle! quebraria minhas pernas só pra ter o prazer de me consultar com ele! o.O' ^-^! adorei esse capitulo. ainda não saquei qual é desses perso novos, viu. a garota (a filha que não é filha do cara de vinte e poucos anos; esqueci o nome e fiquei com preguiça de procurar) aparenta ser boazinha demais (ai tem algo) e o moreno, sei não viu. A Bella tendo calafrios quando olhou pra ele?! hum... no mínimo é esquisito. toh doida pra ver eles na escola! DE NOVO! fala sério, se eu fosse vampira, das vezes q enfrentava a escola de novo, nem morta. (se bem que eu já estaria morta, mas enfim...) loucuras a parte, espero ansiosa pelo próximo cap. bjs. :*_

**Marcus:** beijos do máfia inteiro? Okay **Oráculo** ;°

**Demetri:** yey :°

**Felix:** ela é gulosa x°

**Aro:** estamos aqui sem fazer nada mesmo ;°

**Deh:** ah, eles vão dar o que falar ainda, dá galho não xD

**Heidi:** Zuriel e Diana né :B?

**Alec:** oi glaera :D

**Caius:** é pra mandar beijo pra Oráculo :°

**Alec:** ta :°

**Felix:** e ai Jane, sozinha 8D?

**Alec:** pqp, acabei de chegar u.ú

**Deh**: ah, eu fiz um meio desenho do Jayden, coloquei no meu Orkut 8D

**Gianna:** pode mandar entrar e.e?

**Renata:** pode sim n.n'

**Gianna:** um de cada vez, sem empurra-empurra xD ( deixa os Cullen e o lobo entrarem)

**Emmett:** a gente veio só pra beijo dessa vez ;°

**Chelsea:** awn D:

**Edward:** beijo especial pra ti e pra **mione03** do capítulo passado ;°

**Jasper**: é, beijo x°

**Jacob**: hey, que idéia é essa de colocar um cara parecido comigo :°?

**Deh:** minha idéia 8D

**Jane:** vai brigar com ela è.é?

**Jacob:** ele é parente meu xD?

**Deh:** quem sabe xB

**Renata:** um, dois, três... gente, cadê o Carlisle e.e?

**Emmett:** ta vindo, tentando vir xD

**Deh:** doutor delícia °¬°

**Alec:** e você Marcus, ta quietinho porque e.e?

**Marucs:** porque é ela que escreve o máfia e esquece de me colocar com falas ¬¬"

**Deh:** HAUHEUHAEUHAEUHAUHE :B

**Gianna:** Carlisle chegou xD

**Carlisle:** oooiii tuurminhaaaa dooo maaaal.... ;°

**Aro:** vem cá, eu tenho uma idéia, toma um copo disso xD

**Edward:** ele mandou perguntar o que é isso .-.'

**Aro:** o sangue é de rato, pode beber :B

**Edward:** ele pensou se você tem certeza .-.

**Deh:** a Diana traduz o Jay e você traduz o teu pai é o.o?

**Edward:** Carlisle fala muito devagar, rende mais eu ler os pensamentos dele ¬¬°

**Marcus:** bebe logo, poha u.ú

**Deh:** olha a boca, isso é uma fic de família xD

**Carlisle:** (bebe) e aiiii, galerinha do mal \o/?

**Marcus:** meldels, ele virou a Heidi e.e'

**Alec:** então aproveita e lê a review que já enrolamos demais u.u

**Carlisle:** opa, movimento \o/ (pega a review) _nya, perfect *o* impressão minha ou logo vem confusão? o *procurando o nome do dito cujo na fic* Zuriel é vampiro ou algo do genero? achei ele meio estranho xD e que eu me lembre vc tem um amigo com esse nome, olha que vai ter que dar direitos autorais ;D a alice é compulsiva por compras hein? não podia ter arrumado um hobbie melhor? (pessoa que odeia fazer compras em shopping ¬¬) COMO ASSIM? Como poder existir alguém que não ache o Ed lindo, gostoso, tesudo e sexy? Bem, pelo menos a Bella não vai ter concorrencia xD O Carlisle tá podendo hein? a tal de Diana gamou nele xB a Esme que se cuide, abre bem o olho pra não perder seu homem Eles não querem meu sangue? T-T eu doei com tanto afinco mesmo não sendo o certo (essa é zoação xD eu só "poderia doar" de verdade em maio xD) adorei os beijos *o* eu ganhei de todo mundo, só faltou dos Cullen's.. valeu gostosos xD eu quero continuar ganhando beijos viu? nunca é demais beijo para vc mor e o que significa aquele crucifixo do Zuriel? Aishiteru ;* õ/_

**Aro:** review da **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha **:B

**Deh:** eu te respondi já, mas explicação pra galera: Zuriel é o nome de um anjo também e o crucifixo é uma cruz celta xD

**Jasper:** o que você deu pra ele e.e?

**Aro:** energético :B

**Emmett:** passa o nome disso ai, Esme vai adorar xD

**Marcus:** quer saber, chega, vampiros bundões e lobisomens fedidos, sentem no cantinho e fiquem quietos, isso não se chama máfia volturi a toa u.ú'

**Deh:** ui, machão 8D

**Chelsea:** né, quem não acha o Ed gostoso (passa a mão no Ed)

**Edward:** i-----i' (quietinho)

**Marcus:** você deixou eles quietos o.o?

**Deh:** gostei da sua idéia, eles dão muito trabalho falando :P

**Marcus:** pode botar a boca no trombone gente 8D

**Renata:** ta falando de boquete ai, Marcus e.e?

**Deh:** a fic vai virar rated m desse jeito ¬¬°

**Carlisle:** (fazendo exercícios)

**Heidi:** movimento, movimento \o/

**Carlisle:** sim \o/

**Alec:** meldels ¬¬°

**Caius:** bizarro xD

**Deh:** e a sessão beijos pra K-chan xD?

**Caius:** :°

**Demetri:** paaaaz ;°

**Carlisle:** ânimo x°

**Jacob:** yeeey, beijos K-chan ;°

**Alec:** beijos x°

**Jane:** isso não acaba nunca ¬¬?

**Felix:** pode acabar lá no meu quarto se você quiser :°

**Alec:** vai caçar sapo u.ú

**Felix:** não deve ser gostoso :X

**Chelsea:** anda logo com isso, tem mais review pra ler u.ú

**Emmett:** ta bom :°

**Edward:** né x°

**Jasper:** e ai, Heidi, trouxe rango :°?

**Heidi:** não, mas eu posso trazer \o/

**Carlisle:** enquanto isso eu faço 500 abdominais \o/

**Aro:** então vai lá querida :°

**Jacob:** Jasper, você não era vegetariano ¬¬?

**Jasper:** de vez em quando não faz mal :P

**Caius:** ainda mais porque não foi você que caçou né xD

**Jasper:** não foi você também, então não adianta falar muita coisa xD

**Renta:** revieeew galera ¬¬"

**Caius:** eu leio essa xD _Ai... tô AMANDO a sua fic! *-* Cara, esses vizinhos são estranhos... e.e Quero beijo do Ed, do Jake, do Demetri e, se a Jane deixar, claro, quero do Alec tbm! :B Nem sou olho grande... *-* Deh, parabéns pela fic, que tá mara! Vc escreve tão bem quanto a Tia Steph. Cadê o placar? Pode pondo um pontinho pra Tia Deh aí. :B Jane, põe moral aí e mostra que as mulheres que mandam! õ/ Marcus, deixa de ser CHATO.¬¬ Aro, vc é mara! ;* Hum... Acho q é só. Beijos pra máfia õ/ E vamo torcer pra ter rango dessa vez, né? ;*_

**Chelsea:** review de quem nunca deixou review antes, a **My Odd World'** 8D

**Deh:** Obrigada °¬° Mal chegaram e já causaram má impressão, coitados xD

**Aro:** Thank you \o/ olha, você não é, tem galera pedindo beijo da máfia inteira, então dá galho não xD

**Demetri:** okaay, beijos x°

**Jane:** Claro \o/ e cadê o placar ¬¬?

**Placar:** Marcus 1 x 3 Deh

**Deh:** °¬° todo mundo está comendo sua bunda 8D

**Marcus:** ninguém vê o meu lado u.ú

**Carlisle:** 500 \o/

**Heidi:** e ai turminha xD?

**Aro:** rango °¬°?

**Caius:** rápida 8D

**Alec:** beijo :°

**Jacob:** idem x°

**Edward:** beijinhos ;°

**Marcus:** falemos do que interessa, o rango xD

**Heidi:** só depois do máfia, tem um casalzinho esperando a gente lá fora xD

**Caius:** °¬°

**Carlisle:** mais isso não é cruel com as pessoas \o/?

**Marcus:** é, mas você não tem nada a ver com isso \o/

**Deh:** coitado xDDDD

**Alec:** okay, temos rango, manda a próxima review que eu leio xD

**Demetri:** aqui xB

**Alec:** okaaay \o/ _Sério Deh, sua fic está perfeita 8D amo amo amo *~* A Diana tentando tirar uma casquinha do Carlisle né 8D safadenha, vai se fingir de doente 8B ? Coitada da Bella, Alice vai enlouquecê-la \o/ pelo menos assim ela tem emoções :B Marcus, eu vou colocar pontos no placar da Deh quando eu quiser, amor :) Ou melhor, até você perder \o outro ponto pra Deh xD beijos mor ;*_

**Renata:** review da **Loow-chan** xB

**Deh:** Lô-chaaaaaan °¬° arigatou :B

**Marcus:** droga u.ú

**Placar**: Marcus 1 x 4 Deh

**Deh:** to começando a gostar disso 8D

**Jane:** mulheres ganhando \o/

**Heidi:** weeeeee \o/

**Carlisle:** alegria :D

**Caius:** medo do caralho ¬¬°

**Deh:** Diana tarada pelo Carlisle 8D

**Carlisle:** Esme, me espere \o/

**Edward:** o que vocês fizeram com ele i.i?

**Jacob:** ta engraçado 8D

**Marcus:** calem a boca, malditos u.ú

**Chelsea:** review é minha n.n _a bella devia ter dado um TAPA naquela guria só por não achar o ed bonito! COMO ASSIM? Ela tem problemas mentais ou alguma coisa assim? haha, amo foforks_

**Jacob:** review da **Carol **8D

**Deh:** amo também, sem preconceito contra os outros sites, é que a primeira vez que eu ouvi falar de 'doutor delícia' foi lá xD

**Renata:** eu não sou expert, mas se uma gostosa chamasse meu macho lindo maravilhoso de feio eu ia agradecer 8D

**Deh:** coitada da Diana, não merece apanhar por isso :B

**Demetri:** quero rangar x.x'

**Felix:** minha adega está cheia, não quer mesmo ir em casa, Jane 8D?

**Alec:** vai procurar sua turma, babaca u.ú

**Carlisle:** alguém quer correr comigo \o/?

**Emmett:** onde desliga, pelamordidels o.o?

**Edward:** deixa assim, vamos levar pra Esme como presente de páscoa 8D

**Heidi:** eu \o/

**Aro:** não vai querer rangar, querida?

**Heidi:** eu ranguei o filho deles 8D

**Edward:** e falou que o guri tava aqui, malvada u.ú

**Heidi:** bundão u.ú

**Deh:** então gente xD

**Caius:** vamos acabar 8D?

**Aro:** né, máfia comprido dessa vez xB

**Deh:** agradeço a Oraculo-san, K-chan, My odd world-san, Lô-chan e Carol-san pelas reviews e a **Lilly Nightfal, Belle Beau Prel **e a** nassah**, que, embora não tenham deixado review, favoritaram a fic... deixem review na próxima gente, por favor!

**Alec:** não acredito que ta acabando \o/

**Heidi:** né \o/

**Aro:** reviews n.n

**Chelsea:** reviews

**Jane:** reviews è.é

**Deh:** não se esqueçam do trato, dez reviews e eu publico capítulo uma vez por semana, pode ser i.i?

**Marcus:** reviews só se tiver ponto pra mim 8D

**Demetri:** vamos acabar que eu quero rangar u.ú

**Carlisle:** movimento, corrida, reviews \o/

**Edward:** reviews, vamos embora, papai o.o (Cullens e Jake vão embora)

**Marcus:** mais do que na hora u.ú

**Caius:** reviews please :P

**Deh:** Feliz páscoa, beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	8. Vampiros

**Disclaimer:** Bella chega correndo na mansão Cullen e grita por todo mundo na casa.

**Bella:** reunião, urgente e.e'

Todos se reunem na sala de jantar apreensivos.

**Carlisle:** (de roupão) e aiiiii \o/?

**Bella:** você tá sem nada por baixo disso ¬¬? (aponta)

**Jacob:** isso não é importante, fala logo o.o'

**Bella:** ah, claro... é que Twilight e seus personagens não percem a Deh, são da Meyer O.O'

**Alice**: ora, eu já tinha visto isso ¬¬'

**Rosalie:** besteira u.ú

Jacob e Edward respiram aliviados.

**Renesmee:** só eu acho que essa família é doida ¬¬?

_Dicionário:  
_Crimson Drop - Gota rubra

_#Música: Cold - Static-X/Lestat#_  
(é a música que toca no bar 8D)

_Capítulo 7 – Vampiros_

O paraíso não pode ser perfeito. Nunca. Lá estávamos nós, mergulhados em silêncio olhando para um pedaço de papel onde a notícia reluzia para mim. Engoli em seco, contudo esse vácuo de assunto durou pouco.

-Vamos atrás deles, se for necessário, lutaremos com eles – Jasper e suas manias de guerra foram colocadas em pauta. Emmett concordou com a cabeça. Eu procurei os olhos de Edward, percebi que ele fixara seus olhos em Alice, que estava vidrada.

-É uma vampira, sozinha – meu marido disse, assim que Alice saiu de seu transe – Alice só viu isso, Jacob ou Renesmee devem ter interferido ou algo parecido.

-Obrigada por tirar as palavras da minha boca – a morena suspirou, cruzando os braços.

-Vamos pegá-la, ainda essa noite então – Rosalie disse, como se isso fosse tão fácil quanto dobrar papel. Jacob concordou com a cabeça.

-A loira deu uma idéia boa, arrancar o problema pela raiz – deu ombros, tamborilando os dedos sobre a mesa – problema resolvido?

-Não! E se ela estiver acompanhada, se houver outros? – engoli em seco, observando os outros ao meu redor, após as palavras terem inexplicavelmente saído de minha boca – se houver outros vampiros aqui?

-Bella está certa, se matarmos um deles, o restante virá atrás de nós – Carlisle apoiou ambas as mãos na mesa, comprimindo os lábios numa linha – mas Rose e Jacob estão certos também, vamos conversar com ela, talvez consigamos falar com seu líder, mestre, qualquer coisa.

-Não podemos atacar assim, somos civilizados, pelo amor de Deus, crianças – Esme comentou, na ponta da mesa, enquanto passava os dedos pelos cabelos ondulados, sorriu para Carlisle depois, Edward pigarregou.

-Temos um assunto importante aqui, deixem seus pensamentos para o quarto – comentou, tentando manter-se sério, porém não conseguiu, Emmett começou a rir e Alice logo depois. Era uma piada interna da qual eu não participava – filha?

-se... eu e Jake não formos, vocês poderão saber o que vai acontecer, não é?

-Jacob não irá ficar – a morena murmurou antes que o quileute fizesse algum comentário – não há problema nisso, ele será de grande ajuda em caso de luta.

-Eu não serei, serei só um estorvo! – As lágrimas escorreram por seu rosto, eu prontamente empurrei minha cadeira para trás e segui até ela, abraçando-a.

-Filha, o que foi? Por que está falando essas coisas? – as pessoas começaram a motivá-la, negando o que ela disse, inclusive Jake, mas eu me desconectei do mundo exterior, todos os meus sentidos se voltaram para ela naquele exato momento.

-Porque é a mais pura verdade! – ela correu para fora de meus braços, eu tentei segurá-la, contudo ela escapou de mim, seguindo para fora da casa, batendo a porta.

-O que foi isso? – gritei, levando as mãos a cabeça, soluçando. O que estava acontecendo com minha filha? Jake pôs-se de pé e seguiu-a, abrindo a porta. Rosalie correu com ele, empurrando-o na saída. Edward me abraçou, acariciando meus cabelos – o que está acontecendo com ela, amor?

-Ela está triste porque nunca pode nos ajudar – suspirou em meu ouvido. Eu observei Jake voltar para dentro, os olhos arregalados e sua expressão assustada.

-Não consigo achar Nessie, Bells – ele falou, tremendo nervoso, da cabeça aos pés – o cheiro dela simplesmente desapareceu!

Eu perdi o chão. Se Edward não estivesse me segurando, eu teria caído.

-Minha filha! Onde ela está? – gritei quando consegui me apoiar em meus próprios pés, fitando o restante da família calada.

-Calma Bella, ela não deve ter ido longe, vamos procurá-la – Rose disse, em pé no batente da porta, virando as costas automaticamente.

-Sim, vamos – Carlisle disse, agora todos estávamos na sala – depois continuamos nossa reunião – ele desabotoou a camisa social que usava, apenas os primeiros botões e correu para fora.

-Minha filha, minha filha sumiu – eu comecei a murmurar, em desespero. Minha cabeça pulsava, meus braços tremiam, soluçava desesperadamente. Edward me mantinha agarrada com força contra ele.

-Prefere ficar caso ela volte? – a voz musical dele não me tranqüilizou, nem mesmo o confortável balanço de nossos corpos conseguia me fazer parar de tremer.

-Não, por favor não me deixe também!

-Eu não vou te deixar Bella, não fale besteiras – exclamou de volta – mas eu quero procurar nossa filha também, Alice não consegue vê-la, eu poderia ouvir seus pensamentos, encontrá-la mais facilmente...

-Você tem razão... – consegui dizer entre minha fantástica crise de soluços – eu vou contigo.

-Claro, venha – puxou-me pela mão para fora da casa. Todos os Cullen já haviam saído, sem que eu desse conta disso, Nós seguimos subindo a montanha, correndo o quão rápido nossas pernas poderiam agüentar.

oOoOoOo

-Ela não está em lugar nenhum! – gritei desesperada, jogando-me sobre o gramado verde. Abracei Jake que se sentara ao meu lado, eu podia ouvir seu coração pulsando rápido, nervoso. Edward passou seus braços por minha cintura, apoiando a cabeça em minhas costas.

-Eu estive procurando vocês – a voz não era de nenhum de nós, era o vizinho Zuriel, ergui o rosto e percebi-o apoiar a mão na cerca e pulá-la com facilidade, seguindo até Carlisle, sentado em uma das cadeiras sob o guarda-sol.

-Desculpe, é que nossa filha sumiu e nós ti-

-Sobre isso que eu vim falar – ele comentou, eu prontamente me coloquei de pé, seguindo até onde os dois estavam.

-Você sabe onde Renesmee está? – segurei suas mãos quentes, mordendo o lábio inferior. Por favor, que ele soubesse onde ela estava.

-Sim, ela está lá em casa, com minha filha – respirei aliviada, sentando-me na outra cadeira. Carlisle sorriu para ele, colocando-se de pé – ela apareceu chorando e pediu para dormir em casa, eu achei que vocês gostariam de saber.

-Nós não queremos dar problemas – Esme ainda com sua roupa de jardinagem disse, aproximando-se cautelosamente do moreno, com ambas as mãos na cintura.

-Sim, quando podemos buscá-la? – perguntei, segurando a mão de Edward. Procuramos na cidade inteira, mas não nos demos ao trabalho de perguntar se o vizinho havia visto-a. girei os olhos, que irônico.

-Eu acho que ela ainda está nervosa, eu não sei o que aconteceu – deu ombros – ela pode passar a tarde com a gente, mas eu e minha filha temos que sair essa noite, então poderiam buscá-la a meia-noite, talvez.

Essa noite? Eles saíam todas as malditas noites. Todo dia, eu os via, pela sacada, saírem por volta do mesmo horário, juntos, sorridentes.

O crucifixo em seu peito, como sempre. Eu não sei como não o percebi chegar, o chão tremia com seus passos. Contudo eu não estava preocupada com isso agora, eu nem sabia que Renesmee sabia o nome dos vizinhos, quanto mais ir até a casa deles.

-Claro, nós iremos antes – Esme comunicou – muito obrigada por cuidar de nossa filha, não queremos dar trabalho a vocês dois.

-Não seja por isso, ela está sentada com Sasha no sofá assistindo tv – sorriu para nós, Emmett e Rosalie estavam em pé ao meu lado, Alice estava vidrada, Jasper a segurava pela cintura com certa força, aparentemente ela não estava conseguindo ficar de pé – elas estão se dando bem, as três.

-Sasha é a cachorra de vocês, não é? – Jacob perguntou, respirando aliviado.

-Sim, nossa husky, ela é muito esperta.

-Muito – Edward sussurrou ao meu lado. Aquelas palavras não eram para mim ou para ninguém, ele apenas a deixou escapar.

-Obrigado mais uma vez – Carlisle agradeceu, cumprimentando-o – por ter nos avisado também, não sei se descobriríamos sozinhos.

-Eu acho que descobririam sim, deveriam ter começado a procurar pelos amigos dela, não é? – Diana era amiga de minha filha? Mordi o lábio inferior, nervosa. Eu não conhecia os amigos dela, senti um abismo entre nós duas, que só tinha a tendência de afundar mais e mais.

-Eu deveria ter me lembrado, ela deve ter seguido o cheiro de cookies – Alice falou, sorrindo.

-Se quiser, pode ir comê-los também, Diana acabou de preparar um monte.

-Não sei se Renesmee estará receptível a mim, mas eu vou na próxima – deu uma piscadela ao moreno, sorrindo. Zuriel colocou as mãos no bolso e olhou para todos nós antes de falar novamente com o loiro em sua frente.

-Bom, eu vou indo, passem pegá-la depois – acenou, o chão vibrou quando ele voltou a andar, pulando a cerca branca para sua casa enorme logo ao lado.

-Você e Renesmee foram lá? – Edward perguntou, batendo a mão sobre a mesa de madeira. Era a primeira vez que eu o via falar daquele jeito com ela.

-Eu gosto dela, Nessie também – deu ombros, quando Jasper a puxou para sentar em seu colo ela foi, deixando seus braços envolver sua cintura fina – eu avisei a Esme que estava indo.

-Eu sou a mãe dela, deveria ter avisado a mim! – esbravejei, parada agora atrás de meu marido, a morena parecia não se preocupar.

-É melhor que seja assim, Bella, ela está na casa ao lado, não nas mãos da vampira – se eu tivesse me lembrado antes que havia uma vampira na cidade, eu estaria em um desespero três vezes maior – acalme-se, mais tarde vamos pegar Nessie e iremos atrás da vampira, pronto.

-Sim querida – Edward me abraçou, só então eu me senti tranqüilizada. Era verdade, ela estava a alguns metros de mim, sua vida não corria perigo.

oOoOoOo

O tempo custou a passar, nunca uma tarde fora tão longa naquela cidade, quando percebi que o sol começou a se por, eu comecei a ficar elétrica, a única. Jake dormia na poltrona, Emmett e Jasper jogavam xadrez, Alice fazia palavras cruzadas, Rosalie lixava as unhas, Esme havia subido trocar suas roupas de jardinagem enquanto eu e Edward assistíamos 'Meu vizinho mafioso'. Melhor, ele assistia, eu olhava para a tela, meus pensamentos na menina do outro lado da cerca.

Carlisle chegou um tempo depois, deixando a maleta sobre a mesa e seguindo escadas acima, para trocar de roupa. Eu fitei meu marido, que beijou meus lábios calmamente. Eu tinha que admitir, estava bem mais calma, sim, contudo estava preocupada. Como iria agir perto dela, agora eu que sabia que ela se sentia desse jeito? Eu não sei... Balancei a cabeça negativamente.

-Não é possível – murmurei baixinho, ainda com os olhos fixos na TV.

-Sim, não é possível um filme tão engraçado – Emmett comentou, sentando-se ao meu lado. Jasper reclamava longe, por ter que arrumar tudo sozinho – maninho, esse filme nunca te fez bem.

-É só um filme, Emmett – o homem de cabelos cor de bronze ao meu lado respondeu, as mãos em minha cintura.

-A última vez que você assistiu, encrencou que o nosso vizinho era mafioso e tivemos que nos mudar – cruzou os braços, alcançando o controle remoto e aumentando o volume da TV.

-Eles sabiam sobre nós, por isso tivemos que nos mudar.

-Dez horas, vamos buscá-la, por favor! – implorei ao olhar no relógio pendurado na parede. Edward concordou com a cabeça, levantando e automaticamente todos pararam de fazer o que faziam e começaram a se arrumar para sairmos.

-Temos uma vampira para encontrar hoje, acorde, fedorento – Rose chutou a poltrona, fazendo o quileute acordar assustado – arrume-se, estamos saindo, com ou sem você.

-Loira maldita – murmurou, espreguiçando e colocando sua jaqueta de couro. Puxei Edward pela mão para fora da casa, saltando sem dificuldade pela cerca baixa que dividia os dois terrenos e tocando a campainha da mansão ao lado. Era grande demais para só duas pessoas viverem. O latido da cachorra anunciara minha chegada antes, logo vi a menina loira abrindo a porta para mim, um largo sorriso em seu rosto. Usava uma blusa preta decotada, erguida um pouco na barriga, mostrando o umbigo, enquanto a saia de pregas da mesma cor era curta, os sapatos de salto alto deixavam-na mais alta que Alice.

-Boa noite, vizinhos – ela cumprimentou-nos, apoiando-se na maçaneta da porta entreaberta – Renesmee está vindo, mas eu acho que ela não irá com vocês – mordeu o lábio inferior, logo depois sorriu para Carlisle, as maçãs do rosto coradas. Girei os olhos.

-Oi Di – Alice cumprimentou-a, ela acenou de volta.

-Seu pai não está ai? – ele perguntou e eu ouvi o coração dela disparar, enquanto ela negava com a cabeça.

-Ele já saiu – deu ombros, olhando de soslaio para mim – estamos só nós três aqui – a husky saíra pela porta e sentara-se ao lado da loira, lambendo sua mão. Tremi ao ver minha filha, os cabelos cor de bronze presos num rabo de cavalo, em suas mãos um cookie, a expressão séria em seu rosto – venha Sasha, venha – puxou a cachorra pela coleira e encostou a porta, Renesmee parou em frente a mesma, observando-nos.

-Vamos com a gente, querida – Esme murmurou, segurando sua mão – será divertido.

-Eu não quero ir, quero ficar com a Di – sua voz era convicta, cruzou os braços, fitando-nos – vão sem mim, eu encontro vocês amanhã – virou-se de costas, preparando-se para entrar quando eu segurei seu braço.

-Filha, por favor, eu quero conversar com você – ela vacilou um pouco, deixando a maçaneta da porta – por favor.

-É Nessie, vamos, eu te carrego – Jake murmurou, sorrindo para ela. A dúvida era transparente em seus olhos.

-Amanhã – disse, puxando seu braço, o que me fez soltá-la. Pude ouvir Diana dizer algo sobre "sua família inteira está te esperando", mas não ouvi minha filha responder. Senti meus olhos como se estivessem cheios d'água, mas era só veneno.

-Olhem – a loira apareceu de novo, jogando os longos cabelos para trás, estendendo para Carlisle um cartão – é o bar do meu pai, eu estou indo para lá agora – falou, a cachorra latindo lá dentro – eu percebi que vocês vão sair também, então passem lá na volta e peguem Renesmee, ela não vai agüentar passar a noite em claro.

-Claro, obrigado – Carlisle guardou o cartão no bolso – nós estamos indo, boa sorte com ela.

-Não seja por isso, vão tranqüilos – antes de fechar a porta, ela comentou – boa sorte a vocês – eu ainda olhei para trás, mas ela já havia batido a porta. Olhei para Edward, angustiada. Ele beijou minha testa, dizendo para que eu tivesse calma, enquanto deixávamos a propriedade.

Distanciamo-nos da cidade, subindo para as montanhas. Chilliwack era cercada por sete delas, então era normal que estivéssemos perto de pelo menos uma.

-Alice, onde nós vamos encontrá-la? – Emmett perguntou, fechando os punhos e sorrindo, preparando-se para a luta.

-Oh, do outro lado da cidade – respondeu, ficando sem piscar por alguns segundos – melhor corrermos.

-Não precisa dizer duas vezes! – Jake exclamou – vão na frente, eu já alcanço vocês – começamos a correr, dando a volta, fazendo o caminho mais longo, tudo para cruzar com o menor número de humanos possíveis, melhor, para não cruzarmos com nenhum humano. Logo eu vi o lobo de pêlo castanho-avermelhado correndo ao nosso lado e uivando alto. Ele não podia fazer muito isso, a cidade era pequena, qualquer coisa sobrenatural os assustariam. Não era tão pequena como Forks, mas, venhamos e convenhamos, eles não estão acostumados a terem lobisomens e vampiros rondando por ai. Eu esperava que essa vampira fosse algo incomum.

-Já a avistei! – Jasper gritou, seus olhos brilhando para frente. Procurei na direção e pude ver uma mulher, os cabelos castanhos na altura do ombro pareciam pretos sob a luz do luar. Ela usava um vestido de mangas compridas. Eu senti o cheiro forte de sangue humano, tive que parar de respirar para que não o atacasse. Ela estava agarrada a um homem com quase duas vezes o seu tamanho, seu rosto assustado pendia para trás.

-Pare, vampira – Carlisle gritou, enquanto nós formávamos um círculo ao redor dela. Jake rosnava, a vampira rosnava de volta para ele. Era estranho, ela não era parecida com nós... Quando vi seus olhos, eles eram opacos, sem vida, apenas refletiam a luz branca. Não havia mente nela, era só uma besta que se guiava pelos instintos. Soltei o fôlego, percebi que Jasper estava tão incomodado quanto eu estava. Seguramos nossos olhares, não ousamos nem se mexer para evitar que a vampira saísse do círculo.

-Jake quer cuidar dela, pai – Edward gritou de volta, por entre os rosnados. Emmett a havia imobilizado, pois ela tentara fugir por cima. Seu rosnado se misturava aos gritos de dor e as lágrimas que escorriam de seus olhos. O loiro ponderou por um instante.

-Não precisamos acabar com a vida dela, podemos ensiná-la a ser-

-Humana, racional? – Rosalie cortou, gritando também – ela é só uma besta, Carlisle, quando os vampiros chegam a esse estado, não tem volta – o loiro comprimiu os lábios em uma linha – deixe o fedorento tomar conta dela e vamos o mais rápido possível embora daqui – ela não respirava também.

-Esme? – Ela apenas negou com a cabeça, engolindo em seco. O cheiro delicioso de sangue humano em nossa frente era tentador demais – pode ir, Jacob.

O lobo do tamanho de um cavalo adentrou o nosso círculo, Emmett soltou-a, a vampira morena ainda conseguiu correr, mas muito pouco, logo ele a pegara com a boca, seus guinchos de dor eram horríveis. Abracei Edward, não pela vampira, e sim pelo cheiro, pelo sangue.

-Edward – usei o último fôlego que tinha para murmurar.

-O que estão esperando? Vão ajudá-lo! – Carlisle comentou, ajoelhando-se na frente do homem caído no chão – eu vou ver se posso fazer algo por ele.

Não foi preciso repetir, eu já correra para a floresta, todos nós, inclusive Jasper, meio que arrastado por Alice, mas fomos, todos. Jake havia ido longe com ela, quase descendo as montanhas, eu pude ver as estradas para Vancouver. Rosalie havia feito uma fogueira com a madeira de uma árvore caída, partes de seu corpo por todo o caminho até lá. Sua cabeça era a primeira, a mandíbula ainda se mexia, ela piscava seus olhos grandes, tentando de qualquer jeito se mexer.

-Chuta a cabeça pra mim, Bella – Jake falou, aparecendo dentre as árvores usando sua calça jeans, após jogar um de seus braços no fogo – logo!

Eu levei minha mão até seu rosto enquanto ela me ameaçava, mordendo o ar, enquanto me olhava furiosamente. Ao encostar-me a sua pele morta, senti repulsa e rapidamente puxei a mão, mordendo o lábio inferior. Jasper apareceu e chutou-a com força, Jacob teve que pular para pegá-la no ar, jogando-a no fogo logo depois.

Fitei-o, incrédula, mas o loiro apenas sorriu e correu pela fogueira. Edward também ria e os três brincavam, jogando a mão dela para o outro como se fosse uma bola de baseball. Rose se preocupava em alimentar o fogo e Esme conversava com Alice, aproximando-se de mim.

-Foi muito bom Nessie não ter vindo – Esme comentou, colocando a mão sobre meu ombro – todo esse sangue – ela torceu o nariz, pigarreando.

-Sim, nós poderíamos tê-la atacado - arqueei as sobrancelhas. Atacar minha filha? Isso estava piorando cada vez mais. Só a idéia me fez estremecer, um calafrio percorrendo minha espinha. Edward percebeu e, depois de jogar a mão no fogo, acabando com a brincadeira, dirigiu-se até mim, abraçando-me pela cintura.

-Mas ela não veio, está tudo bem – beijou minha nuca, segurando minhas mãos com força – nós vamos passar no bar e Renesmee vai voltar pra casa com a gente, tudo vai dar certo, ta?

-Eu espero que sim – murmurei, quase que incrédula. Carlisle voltou, de braços cruzados, sério. O homem não sobrevivera.

-Traga-o para o fogo também – Rosalie falou – se sobrarem os ossos, a gente enterra, já fizemos isso uma vez.

-Mais de uma vez, amor – Emmett disse ao jogar o vestido vermelho que a mulher usava no fogo, depois beijou a loira.

-A polícia apareceu, aparentemente nossa movimentação chamou a atenção dos vizinhos, eu tive que fugir – o loiro comentou quando Esme apareceu ao seu lado, segurando sua mão. Alice colocou a mão em minha cintura, sobre os braços de Edward e beijou meu rosto.

-Ela pressentiu que isso fosse acontecer, é como se ela já soubesse – disse, encarando meu marido, mordendo o lábio inferior. Meus músculos pulsavam, eu respirava o ar frio da montanha com certa dificuldade.

-Bella, você já passou por isso, ela só está triste porque não consegue lutar tanto quanto a gente – o homem de cabelos cor de bronze falou, depois de mordiscar minha orelha.

-Prometo dar umas aulas pra minha sobrinha querida – Emmett colocou a mão sobre meu ombro e eu sorri, por mais que aquela idéia fosse assustadora. Jake correu até nós, colocando sua jaqueta de couro.

-Vamos, os policiais viram o fogo e estão vindo pra cá – puxou-nos, montanha acima, onde nós nos separamos. A única coisa que eu sabia é que o tal bar era a leste e foi pra lá que eu corri.

oOoOoOo

Paramos numa rua não muito deserta, vários carros estacionados, havia construções até onde começava a floresta, contudo uma se destacava por ser a mais majestosa. Era um templo, foi a única associação que consegui fazer na hora.

Havia uma parte menor na frente, com apenas dois andares e logo atrás um prédio com o dobro do tamanho e provavelmente uns cinco andares, janelas com grades, lembrava-me as construções inglesas.

Na pequena construção na frente, onde as paredes eram escuras, um desenho que eu não consegui decifrar pintado na mesma e em letras brancas e decoradas o nome chamava a atenção. _Crimson Drop_ era o que estava escrito.

Duas colunas negras jônicas seguravam o telhado pontiagudo, três degraus para uma porta de madeira escura, repleta de detalhes.

Pessoas vestidas de preto entravam lá. Um casal gótico passou ao lado de um punk de moicano vermelho. Nós éramos aliens ali, de nós, apenas Alice usava uma saia preta. O máximo que conseguíamos disfarçar era pelas nossas calças jeans.

Entramos no lugar, seguindo Carlisle. A luz do lugar não era forte e seu interior era tão escuro como o exterior. A música que tocava era alta, não tanto para atrapalhar a conversa, mas o suficiente para que todos ouvissem com clareza e pesada, a guitarra era parte principal dela. Mesas de madeira redondas espalhadas pelos dois lados do bar, no canto havia bancos acolchoados. E em um deles um grupo de sete pessoas, usando capas, rodeava a mesa, cada um com um drink e dados jogados pela mesa. O casal gótico se acomodara e o punk estava próximo ao balcão, onde pude ver Diana jogando garrafas e fazendo malabarismos com elas enquanto enchia as coqueteleiras.

Respirei aliviada ao ver Renesmee sentada num banco atrás dela, próximo a uma prateleira cheia de bebidas. Ela estava com um pirulito na boca e observava a loira trabalhar, atendendo a dois homens em sua frente. O punk apenas a cumprimentou com um balanço de cabeça. No caixa, Zuriel contava um punhado de notas enquanto garçonetes e garçons com roupas escuras e elegantes passeavam pelo local.

Ao notar nossa presença ele veio até nós, oferecendo-nos uma mesa. A família se sentou, eu fui até o balcão e chamei a atenção de minha filha, que sorriu e correu até mim, dando a volta até onde eu estava, abraçando-me com força.

-E como foi lá, mamãe? – arqueei as sobrancelhas, ela segurava minha mão, empolgada, enquanto me puxava para a mesa, beijando o rosto do pai e depois Jake. Pisquei lentamente, observando-a sentar no colo do quileute e passar seus braços ao redor do pescoço dele – vocês chutaram a bunda dela?

-Claro que sim, querida – Rose falou e Emmett riu alto. Alice sorriu para minha filha e seguiu até Diana, acenando para ela, que sorriu de volta, pegando uma garrafa de vodka no ar.

-Vão querer alguma coisa, um drink pra esquentar a noite, quem sabe? – Zuriel ofereceu, todos negamos com a cabeça, Carlisle educadamente negou dizendo que nós não bebíamos – okay, qualquer coisa é só chamar.

Afastou-se e voltou para seu lugar atrás do computador, enquanto eu observava três metaleiros maiores que Emmett sentarem-se à mesa ao lado. Todos riam com Renesmee, que contava fascinada o jeito que a vizinha fazia os drinks, sem derrubar nenhuma garrafa. Abracei a menina ainda no colo de Jake e beijei seu rosto, aliviada, conseguindo abrir um largo sorriso enquanto segurava sua mão quente e a mão de meu marido.

-Ficamos preocupados com você querida, não faça isso de novo – Esme dizia, calma, sorrindo graciosamente para a menina.

-Não o farei, vovó – respondeu sorrindo – senti falta de vocês hoje – todos sorriram de volta, Jacob beijou o rosto dela mais uma vez.

Olhei ao redor. O punk de cabelos vermelhos fitava nossa mesa indiscretamente. Fingi não reparar e segui meus olhos – com meus ouvidos atentos – até a loira, que chamava o pai para um canto onde um casal passou, ambos com a pele bem branca contrastando com os cabelos pretos e carregando livros pesados, atravessando uma cortina que ia até o chão de veludo vermelho e desaparecendo por lá.

-Posso ir agora? Eu tenho aula amanhã! – exclamou enquanto arrumava a blusa decotada, puxando-a para baixo. O moreno negou a cabeça, segurando a mão dela.

-O bar está lotado e eu não tenho quem deixar no seu lugar, filha – ele apontou, esticando o braço e mostrando cadeiras lotadas, apenas uma das mesas permanecia vazia. Dois homens de capa passaram por eles, cumprimentando-os antes de entrarem no cômodo onde um homem tão grande como Emmett e tão pálido quanto ele guardava a porta – falte a aula amanhã e faça isso, pronto.

-Eu prometo voltar em dez minutos – ela uniu as mãos, os cabelos loiros caindo sobre seu rosto.

-Em dez minutos eu perco metade dos clientes daqui. Daqui a pouco nós vamos para reunião, arranjamos algo lá.

-Não é suficiente, você sabe disso – a loira mordeu o lábio, colocando ambas as mãos na cintura.

-Desculpe filha, não posso te deixar sair agora – ele voltou para o caixa, onde duas pessoas já esperavam e ela para o balcão, batendo a mão com força sobre ele. Sob a luz fraca, sua pele estava ainda mais branca do que já era.

Distrai-me quando todos começaram a rir, eu forcei então um sorriso, encarando minha filha, que bocejava.

-Vamos para casa, filha, está mais do que na sua hora de dormir – Edward falou, acariciando seus cabelos. Levantamo-nos todos – você vai agradecê-la, pai?

Carlisle riu e se aproximou da loira, que guiava uma mulher usando um vestido longo e preto para a parte de trás. Segurou sua mão, dizendo algumas palavras rápidas e beijou seu rosto, afastando-se logo depois. Emmett segurou o riso ao ver a menina corar violentamente, nós todos ouvimos seu coração disparado. Isso chegava a ser sádico, mas eu também não pude deixar de sorrir, vendo-a voltar, quase sem equilíbrio para seu posto, atrás do balcão.

Caminhamos pela noite escura, a luz branca dos postes iluminava a rua, já que as estrelas estavam encobertas pelas nuvens de chuva.

Segurei a mão de meu marido e a de minha filha, que caminhava sorridente, quando o punk de moicano vermelho, calças jeans rasgadas e uma regata cheia de furos parou em nossa, frente, junto com mais dois, no mesmo estilo.

-Novos na região, vegetarianos?

Eu não havia percebido, mas seus olhos eram mais vermelhos que seus cabelos.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** e ae minna-saaaaan õ/?

**Jane**: opa, e ai galera?

**Alec:** que cedo i.i'

**Marcus**: quem mandou você madrugar a gente ¬¬?

**Deh:** madruguei porcaria nenhuma, a única obrigação de vocês é aparecer aqui u.ú'

**Caius:** manter a ordem no mundo não importa mais né '-'?

**Aro:** boa noite, galerinha do mal \o/

**Felix:** é uma mistura bizarra entre a Heidi e o Carlisle e.e'

**Demetri:** run to the hills, run for your lives e.e//

**Chelsea:** Não era semana passada que a gente ia aparecer e.e?

**Renata:** psiu, nem lembra ¬¬'

**Marcus**: por favor e.e'

**Heidi:** e aiiiiiiiiii? \o/

**Aro:** boa noite, Heidi querida :B

**Heidi:** eu não trouxe rango hoje ¬¬'

**Caius:** awn D:

**Heidi:** bando de interesseiros u.ú

**Felix:** e ai Jane, como foi o seu final de semana 8D?

**Alec:** já vai começar ¬¬?

**Felix:** ela é sua irmã cara, deixe-me ser feliz u.ú

**Caius:** a eternidade transforma as pessoas... o Alec virou incestuoso, a Heidi virou hiperativo...

**Marcus:** hiperativo? além de tudo ela virou homem também e.e?

**Caius:** hiperativA, seu chato u.ú

**Felix:** eu ein, galera bizarra e.e'

**Renata:** descobriu agora, capitão óbvio ¬¬?

**Marcus:** vamos começar logo as reviews :P?

**Deh:** fazendo meu trabalho õ.o?

**Marcus:** eu quero ir embora logo :X

**Deh:** deveria ter percebido ¬¬' Leia a primeira review então xB

**Marcus:** faver o que i.i _Deh! fofa! ^.^ AmEi o cap. hump, esses persô novos tão estranhos demais viu, ai tem coisa. ou melhor, todo mundo dessa cidade eh meio estranho... o.Ô nhaim, só a Rose mesmo pra ir pra escola de salto alto... Adoro! Toh com a Rose e não abro... esse povo tah muito grudezinho, muito chegados neles! estranho! heheheaehuaehu. acho que estou com mania de perseguição! ah sim, amei a sessão de beijos pra mim! 8D! quero mais, quero mais! pode mandando galerinha do mal! beijinhux pra todos, e em especial pra fofa da Dehzinha! :*_

**Demetri:** HAUHUHEUHAEUHAUHE **Oraculo **xD

**Caius:** viramos a galerinha do mal agora \o/

**Aro:** pelo menos não somos vegetarianos ¬¬'

**Chelsea:** fala sério, eu não consigo ver como alguém faz isso por opção ¬¬'

**Felix:** você quer mesmo falar de gosto? Tem um cara aqui pegando a irmã e.e'

**Deh:** obrigada n.n beijos pra guria, agora xD

**Aro:** calma ;°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Felix:** :°

**Demetri:** x°

**Alec:** :°

**Caius:** sou o último x°?

**Felix:** se não for ela esqueceu alguém xD

**Deh:** o que não é muito difícil de acontecer n.n'

**Jane:** falando em esquecer, cadê a Gianna o.o?

**Gianna:** to aqui u.u (varrendo a entrada)

**Renata:** o elenco pra New Moon já foi todo escolhido e nem sinal de quem vai ser você xD

**Jane:** ela é sem importância, voltemos ao que interessa 8D

**Deh:** sim, as reviews, a próxima é sua Jane xD

**Jane:** okay :B _Estou ADORANDO a fic *--* Os Volturis estão hilários, estou morrendo de rir até agora xD A história está maravilhosa, fiquei mui curiosa nesse último cap... Continue postando, e feliz Páscoa pra todo mundo n.n_

**Felix:** Happy zombie Jesus Day pra ti, **Hiime** 8D

**Deh:** ah o máfia, vou fazer uma fic só de máfia, não é possível xD

**Marcus:** vai ter mais leitores que essa, garanto xB

**Deh:** feliz páscoa atrasada pra caramba pra ti xD

**Heidi:** Carlisle não vem hoje i.i?

**Caius:** não, sem Cullens nesse capítulo u.ú

**Marcus:** nem lobisomens fedorentos e.e'

**Renata:** o lugar que ele sentou ta fedendo até agora, incrível x.x'

**Demetri:** cata ele na pancada e faz ele limpar com a língua 8D

**Chelsea:** ai o resto do lugar vai feder a lobisomem, ta bom assim ¬¬'

**Gianna:** não é você que limpa, bando de abusados u.u'

**Aro:** qualquer coisa eu faço um strip aqui 8D

**Chelsea:** por favor não e.e'

**Deh:** se for o Caius eu aceito :B

**Meninas**: õ.o?

**Deh:** o que foi, ele é gostoso ¬¬'

**Gianna:** ele é cabeludo, foi isso que ela quis dizer xB

**Jane:** ah ta xP

**Marcus:** cadê a outra review o.o?

**Deh:** chegando, quem quer ler?

**Heidi:** (pulando) eu, eu, eu :D

**Deh:** alguém mais ¬¬? Não? Okay, é sua xD

**Heidi:** \o/ _*o* Cheguei agora e estou A-M-A-N-D-O! Carã, rio MUITO com a Máfia, senhor n.n'. Marcus, deixa de ser metido, a Jane é muito melhor u.u'. Falo mermo. Ah, falando nisso, eu quero que dizer que concordo com a Jane, Renata e as outras meninas: O Jacob pode ser lobsomen, mas é muito gostoso *-* Ah, a Máfia é demais, mas a Deh é melhor ainda \o/ :D Enfim, continua aí ;)_

**Aro:** da **Belaaa Yo'** xB

**Deh:** Obrigada °¬°

**Marcus:** bah u.ú, nem vou falar nada :X

**Jane:** hoho 8D valeu \o/

**Renata:** é verdade, até dá pra agüentar o cheiro dele assim °u°

**Felix**: não era você que tava reclamando agora pouco ¬¬?

**Renata:** olha a Jane lá, o Alec ta longe 8D

**Chelsa:** que golpe baixo ein xD

**Renata:** é a vida XP

**Caius:** suas dissimuladas u.u'

**Gianna:** ele não viu nada u.u'

**Caius:** eu tenho três mil anos de idade, o que caralhos eu não vi ainda e.e?

**Jane:** cara, vence mas não humilha, é feio fazer isso com ela xD

**Aro:** você faz isso toda hora o.o'

**Jane:** eu posso 8D

**Aro:** desisto ¬¬'

**Caius:** eu leio a review xB _Oie...bom desculpe não ter comentado capítulos passado mas nem deu tempo!Eu concordo com a Diana quanto ao Carlisle ser uma delícia mas como assim ela não acha o Edward lindo?Tudo bem que é uma a menos atrás do homem da Bella mas mesmo assim né!Achei meio estranho o jeito como o Zuriel ficou olhando para a Bella!Adorei o jeito espalhafatoso do Jake ao chegar no refeitório para falar com a Nessie!Adorei o capítulo... parabéns e até o próximo! Bjux by mione03_

**Marcus:** hey **mione03** :3

**Gianna:** isso é ser dissimulado ¬¬'

**Marcus:** ta tirando ò.ó?

**Chelsea:** ninguém gostou de ver a Diana chamando o Ed de feio 8D

**Renata:** a fic é tua, a personagem é tua, se vira xD

**Deh:** eu percebi que os pepinos caem na minha mão x.x'

**Jane:** a Gianna fica com os abacaxis e a vassoura, agradeça xD

**Heidi:** galera desanimada, vamos levantar esse astral \o/ (começa a dançar)

**Alec:** tédio o.o'

**Felix:** eu to com fome '-'

**Heidi:** vai caçar seu próprio rango, folgado ¬¬'

**Caius:** Hey, qual é a da ofensa ae?

**Marcus:** alguém te avisou que você é paga pra isso e.e?

**Rpgista random:** ela tem a humanidade baixa por ser matar pessoas sem que isso seja necessário :D

**Caius:** Rango õ/

**Volturis:** (voam no guri)

**Deh:** quem colocou essa desgraça aqui e.e?

**Gianna:** (assobiando)

**Rpgista:** x.x

**Caius:** delícia 8D

**Aro:** Gianna, você foi útil xB

**Gianna:** vão me transformar °u°?

**Marcus:** um dia, quem sabe xB

**Jane:** você trouxe, livre-se do corpo 8D

**Deh:** olha a bagunça que você fez xD

**Rpgista:** eu... estou... bem... x.x'

**Aro:** leva ele pra fora e faça o que quiser com ele, mulher u.ú

**Gianna:** vamos, imprestável (empurrando o cara caído com a vassoura pra fora dali)

**Deh:** Reviews, onegai ¬¬'

**Demetri:** eu leio xD _Deh, tou AMANDO SUA FIC! NOVIDADE...! TÉ PARECE KI VC NUM JÁ SABE DISSO!^^ ai, ai... Odeio acumular capítulos... mas sabe com é...mt coisa pra estudar, faculdade é dose!^^! Hum sinto q mt coisa vai acontecer... será que a Diana é bruxa?? Pq o "papa" dela olha tanto pra Bells?? Pq a Bells, uma poderosa vampira, tem medo dele?? Estranho! Quem será o vampiro do mal?? Vamo pro fight! Viva! Tantas perguntas... tou tão curiosa^^ Ei, passa lá na fic ki eu tou escrevendo c/a Maria Lua! Se chama: "AMOR ALÉM DO ÓDIO", primeira vez ki escrevo uma fic... ki emoção!. Ei POSTA LOGO VIU? NUM ME MATA DE CURIOSIDADE!0.- BOA PÁSCOA! BJIN^__^_

**Chelsea:** review da **Larissa Motoko** :P

**Deh:** Obrigadaaaa °u° Calma, controle-se xDDD

**Marcus:** oh Bells, você é uma poderosa vampira ¬¬'

**Deh:** mas eu te entendo, faculdade é foda xD

**Demetri:** happy zombie Jesus Day pra todo mundo 8D

**Felix:** pára com isso, cara x.x'

**Caius:** ah, a eternidade...

**Marcus:** ah meu saco de ficar ouvindo essas coisas ¬¬'

**Aro:** ela fez merchan também, ta lendo muito suas fics viu xD

**Deh:** sou um mau exemplo e.e'

**Alec:** gente, vamos apressar ae, temos que terminar aqui o.o'

**Marcus:** iii, cara chato o.o'

**Gianna:** (do lado de fora) cala a boca ¬¬ (barulho de tiro)

**Volturis:** O.O'

**Gianna:** oi, voltei :D

**Rpgista:** ela tem a humanidade baixa também x.x'

**Aro:** esse troço é uma praga ¬¬'

**Gianna:** já volto (chuta rpgista pra fora e fecha a porta)

**Deh:** e.e'

**Caius:** gente, eu to pensando em virar taxista, o que vocês acham :D?

**Aro:** cara, de onde saiu essa idéia õ.o?

**Caius:** tédio i.i'

**Heidi:** vão caçar e honrar suas presas u.u'

**Jane:** foi feio, a Gianna trouxe o rango dessa vez ¬¬'

**Chelsea:** o rango entrou sozinho na sala, nem vem u.u'

**Felix:** próxima review é minha :B _nya *o* tá perfect³ eles na escola estão tão fofos xD realmente, lembrou o crescupulo sabia? tem algo com a Diana, ela é vampira? xD esse grupinho está muito estranho x.x já sei, é o segundo redulto de vampiros *o* o primeiro é Volterra \o/ viagem total agora dos personagens novos eu gostei do Jayden, o resto é *pensando* sei lá, mas ele foi o que eu mais gostei (e o único que decorei o nome ¬¬) tem um vampiro sanguinário na área? oba \o/ eles vão virar caça-vampiros xD adorei os beijos, nunca tinha ganhado tantos beijos assim \o/ mando um de volta pra cá um ;* e se eles quiserem me mandar mais eu aceito de boa ;D beijos e feliz pascoa já que não pude comentar ontem x.x seu presente é a review já que moramos a km de distancia T-T se cuida e atualiza logo õ/_

**Aro**: foi a **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** que deixou essa ;°

**Deh:** faço o possível, amor xD

**Demetri:** hey, alguma coisa pra fazer :°

**Felix:** :°

**Alec:** x°

**Marcus:** x°

**Caius:** ah ;°

**Deh:** faltou alguém e.e?

**Chelsea:** Jayden gostoso 8D

**Jane:** né 8D

**Deh:** eu mando beijo também x°

**Caius:** vai pra onde n.n?

**Aro:** tira essa roupa, ta parecendo um idiota ¬¬'

**Deh:** aproveita e faz um strip 8D

**Meninas:** O-O'

**Deh:** que foi ¬¬?

**Demetri:** (cantando)

**Heidi:** isso ai Dê, alegria \o/

**Alec:** sério, o queo rango de hoje usou o.o?

**Aro:** ele só deve ter matado alguém, dá galho não 8D

**Marcus:** de volta pro serviço galera, vai irmãozinho, lê a próxima

**Aro:** isso tudo é pressa de ir embora e.e?

**Marcus:** é u.u'

**Aro**: ta bom e.e' _Muito bom ah fanfiction, cara a mafia voulturi é simplismente hilaria, mais a fanfiction não seira nada sem o texto :( parábens Dehh ta muito bom continue assim, e bem como já to aqui queria pedi uns beijinhos das meninas quem sabe a bella não aparece?(Sonhei agora *-*) Até o proximo capitulo COntiNUA!_

**Caius:** review de... **Odin Dell**... perae, um macho õ.o?

**Jane:** ou uma lésbica :°

**Deh:** eto... obrigada, mas eu fiquei confusa, alguém chama o 'pra dentro' ¬¬?

**Chelsea:** caraaaamba, eu vou mandar beijo pra alguém :°

**Renata:** bizarro x°

**Jane:** hey, beijos ;°

**Heidi:** aeeeee \o/ muitos ;°

**Alec:** véi, um macho, que bizarro o.o'

**Demetri:** até o próximo capítulo, cara 8D

**Deh:** okay, obrigada mesmo \o/

**Marcus:** acabou e.e?

**Caius:** acho que sim xD

**Deh:** okay, agradeço a Oraculo-san, Hiime-san, Belaaa-san, mione-san, Larissa-san, K-chan e Odin-san \o/ todo mundo que favoritou deixou review °u° valeu gente n.n'

**Marcus:** vamos acabar com a putaria então, reviews n.n

**Caius:** isso, muitas 8D

**Heidi:** reeeevvviiiieeeews \o/

**Chelsea:** reviews :B

**Aro:** isso ae, reviews 8D

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	9. Mais vampiros

**Disclaimer:** Rernesmee entra correndo no cômodo e abraça o pai.

**Edward:** Filha, como foi seu dia?

**Renesmee:** papai, você não vai acreditar no que eu aprendi na escola hoje \o/

**Edward:** o que foi, filha n.n'?

**Renesmee:** Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a tia Meyer o/

**Edward:** que legal filha, agora vá tomar seu banho n.n

Renesmee sai, entra Carlisle.

**Edward:** pai, precisa nos tirar dessa escola, ela é muito ruim ¬¬

_Dicionário:_

Bloody Mary: drink composto de suco de tomate, vodka, limão, molho inglês entre outros, chamado assim pela coloração se assemelhar ao sangue.  
talk show: programas de entrevista, muito comuns nos EUA.  
God's sake: equivalente ao nosso 'pelo amor de deus'

_#Música: Nothing Else Matters - Metallica#_

_Capítulo 8 – Mais Vampiros_

Ninguém sabe como eu odeio essas noites intermináveis. Quando eu pensava em voltar para casa, com minha filha e o restante de minha família, aparece mais alguma coisa pra atrapalhar minha paz noturna.

-Boa noite – cumprimentou temeroso o loiro patriarca da família. O punk se aproximou e eles apertaram as mãos, ficando distantes um do outro, todos os Cullen tomando seu lugar ao lado de Carlisle, mostrando imponência. Aparentemente, isso não funcionou com o punk, que apenas cruzou os braços e deu um meio-sorriso, juntando-se aos outros dois.

-Pretendem ficar muito tempo? – ainda ostentava aquele sorriso irônico.

-E se pretendermos, qual o problema? – Emmett falou e deu um passo a frente, os músculos dos braços a mostra na camiseta cinza. O punk sorriu, mostrando os dentes brancos. Olhou para os dois amigos e eles riram, enquanto o vampiro de cabelos vermelhos passava a língua pelos dentes, fitando todos nós. Eu especialmente lhe lancei um olhar sério, fazendo-o rir baixinho.

Ele se aproximou um pouquinho e sua mão ameaçou chegar perto do rosto de Renesmee, Edward apenas segurou sua mão, empurrando-a para longe.

-Não toque nela, nem sonhe em fazer isso – eu falei, rosnando. O homem apenas riu e voltou para seu lugar, entre os outros dois.

-Eu só queria avisar que o território tem dono – em três segundos, estavam todos em posição de batalha. Cullens, punks estranhos, trocando olhares, esperando quem iria fazer o primeiro movimento. Jasper tentou surpreende-lo por trás, contudo recebeu um soco do outro punk, um de cabelos verdes que iam até o queixo, que pareciam não ser lavados há mais de uma semana, pelo menos. Alice chutou-o para longe, mas o terceiro o segurou, impedindo-o de cair. Esme e Jacob estavam um de cada lado de Renesmee, enquanto o de cabelos vermelhos tentava aproveitar buracos para se aproximar. Rosalie tentou acertá-lo com um chute, contudo ele desviou e se afastou. Eu consegui pegá-lo na corrida, todavia quando tentei morde-lo, socá-lo, qualquer coisa que viesse a machucar o punk de algum modo, ele se afastou de mim, apenas não caiu no chão porque se encostou a uma mulher que usava um vestido preto longo, com um corte que ia até ao alto da coxa. Sua pele bem branca, quase pálida, contrastava com batom vermelho, que destacava seus lábios cheios, seus olhos eram escuros, pretos, uma sombra clara sobre eles, deixando seu rosto brilhante. Ela sorria para o vampiro ao seu lado, que engolira em seco.

No mesmo instante os outros dois pararam de lutar, um sendo atingido por um soco de Emmett no rosto e fora jogado com força sobre o asfalto. O outro estava preso entre os braços de Alice e Jasper. Edward e Carlisle estavam ajudando o Cullen mais forte, levantando o vampiro do chão, segurando suas mãos.

-Se ele tem dono, não é você, Marco – a mulher murmurou e rapidamente o vampiro de cabelos verdes se soltou, torcendo o braço de Edward para fazê-lo. A mulher segurou-se ao punk e olhou para o terceiro, preso. O vampiro de cabelos verdes fixou seus olhos em Alice, mas ela apenas sorriu e mostrou a língua, sem soltar o amigo deles – Solte-o, querida, ele não irá fazer mal a vocês.

-Se-senhora, eu não sabia que viria a cidade – engoliu em seco novamente, observando a mulher sorrir para nós e depois fixar seus olhos pretos nos dele.

-Se soubesse você não iria atacar desconhecidos na rua e mentir para eles? – ela girou os olhos, segurando o braço do punk – quem... é o senhor de vocês?

-Eu sou o responsável – Carlisle falou, aproximando-se da mulher, que riu – sou Carlisle.

-Prazer, Mikaela – cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão – pode pedir a seus... a eles, que soltem meu querido George?

-Alice, Jasper – o loiro apenas falou e logo ambos haviam soltado o homem, empurrando-o na direção do outro – desculpe, nossa pequena briga a assustou?

A tal Mikaela riu e negou com a cabeça. Os outros dois punks pararam atrás dos dois, cruzando os braços e nos olhando feio como dois guarda-costas. Eu podia sentir o quanto o vampiro de cabelos vermelhos, cujo braço ela segurava, engolindo em seco toda hora, a tensão ao redor dele era já palpável para mim, imaginei o que estaria passando na cabeça de Jasper nesse instante.

-Desculpem meus pequenos punks – ela balançava negativamente a cabeça, mordendo o lábio inferior – não se preocupem conosco, nós não somos daqui, somos de Vancouver e raramente estamos em Chilliwack, é só uma visita a negócios.

-Então... – Emmett começou, erguendo as sobrancelhas, esperando que ela terminasse a sentença.

-Então vocês não precisam se preocupar, não há mais dos seus semelhantes na cidade – ela me fitou e eu senti vontade de me encolher. Apenas segurei a mão de Edward ao meu lado e garanti que minha filha estivesse segura – nós já estamos indo, não é, meninos? – os outros apenas concordaram com a cabeça – boa noite, Carlisle.

-Boa noite, Mikaela – respondeu educadamente o loiro, cumprimentando-a mais uma vez. Nós observamos a mulher se afastar, acompanhada dos outros três punks encrenqueiros. Respirei aliviada, abraçando minha filha, que tinha lágrima nos olhos.

-Eu só atrapalhei, não foi?

Prontamente, todos negaram. Jacob a abraçou também, enquanto ela esfregava os olhos para limpar as lágrimas.

-Hey, eu vou te ensinar a lutar, que tal? – Emmett falou, segurando a mão dela entre as deles – amanhã depois da escola, topa? – Ela concordou com a cabeça e Jake girou os olhos.

-Eu vou junto, quero ver o que você vai aprontar dessa vez, grandão.

-Não se esqueçam de mim, o que seria uma briga entre vampiros, uma meia-vampira e um lobisomem sem mim? – Edward riu e uniu-se ao grupo. Renesmee ria também, os cabelos cacheados presos num rabo de cavalo.

Sorri e beijei seu rosto, o que ela retribuiu desajeitadamente, pois estava no colo do quileute.

-Vamos para casa, por favor – Esme falou, olhando para todos nós, tão aliviada quanto eu.

-Claro, eu preciso de um banho – a loira disse, mexendo nos cabelos cacheados com as mãos pálidas. Emmett se aproximou dela, colocando a mão em sua cintura e suspirando algo em seu ouvido, o que a fez sorrir maliciosamente.

oOoOoOo

A caminhada até em casa foi curta e aproveitável. Pude finalmente sentir que não haveria mais surpresas quando finalmente entrei na mansão Cullen e sentei-me no sofá, jogando meus braços para trás e aproveitando para ocupar bastante espaço.

Edward sentou-se ao meu lado e eu o abracei, agradecendo a tudo que fosse possível pela nossa chegada a salvo em casa. Estávamos todos bem e Jacob se recusou a deixar Renesmee "sozinha" essa noite – sozinha significa "longe dele" para o lobinho – e disse que dormiria no sofá.

-Nessie, querida, você viu o que tinha naquela sala? – Alice perguntou, fazendo a menina piscar inocentemente, fitando o rosto da tia.

-Que sala? – ela inclinou um pouco a cabeça, os grandes olhos cor de chocolate brilhavam na luz branca.

-Aquela, atrás de uma cortina vermelha – fez alguns gestos com as mãos, a menina sorriu e entoou um 'ah' prolongado – tinha algo, você se lembra o que era?

-Claro, tinha um corredor e... – de repente ela parou de falar e girou os olhos, esticando a mão para a mulher – eu estou perdendo a prática – riu sozinha, segurando minha mão e depois a da morena em minha frente, que se sentara na mesa de centro, séria.

Eu podia ver, pelos olhos dela enquanto ela caminhava, tomando cuidado com uma bandeja com taças de cristal decoradas com ouro e prata. Seis, pude contar. Diana estava em sua frente. Os saltos quase não batiam no chão, não havia barulho em sua caminhada, diferentemente de Renesmee, que praticamente dançava. Estavam em um corredor decorado com quadros, o piso forrado de carpete vermelho, o papel de parede era da mesma cor. Embora o corredor continuasse e várias portas estivessem pelo caminho, elas entraram em uma mais decorada, se isso fosse possível, que a porta da entrada. A sala era larga e a decoração parede-chão vermelhos continuava até lá. Ergui as sobrancelhas ao perceber que, enquanto minha filha carregava apenas seis taças, Diana carregava uma pirâmide delas, colocando a bandeja prateada sobre a mesa longa, parecendo uma sala para executivos, onde várias cadeiras estavam dispostas por toda ela, duas em especial, uma em cada ponta.

-Hey, para que é isso? – minha filha perguntou, colocando uma das taças com cuidado, seguindo a reta das que a loira colocava. A mesma sorriu, jogando os cabelos para trás enquanto arrumava as taças pela mesa comprida, para umas vinte ou trinta pessoas.

-Papa vai fazer uma reunião com os donos dos bares da região – voltou sua concentração para as taças.

-Que legal – a minha filha comentou, honestamente – você vai poder participar?

-Sim, eu ajudo papa a maior parte do tempo – colocou a bandeja sob o braço, depois de terminar a disposição cuidadosa das taças e apoiou sua mão em uma das cadeiras, a primeira da lateral – esse aqui é o meu lugar.

Minha filha exclamou algo, imitando o gesto da loira em colocar a bandeja sob o braço. A loira de preto cantarolou algo enquanto observava a mesa, coberta por uma toalha branca impecável. Nos quatro cantos da sala havia arranjos de rosas vermelhas misturadas com uma flor que parecia um girassol e suas pétalas tinham um degrade de cores que lembrava o fogo.

Elas caminharam de volta para a parte principal do bar, onde o grupo de pessoas no canto acabara de chegar, abaixando os capuzes e cumprimentando a loira educadamente, enquanto colocavam alguns papéis sobre a mesa e espalhavam-se ao redor dela, apenas um, de blusa amarela sob a capa permaneceu de pé.

-Queremos cinco Bloody Marys – disse e a loira sorriu, pegando sob o balcão uma garrafa de vodka e uma jarra com algo vermelho escuro. Percebi que Renesmee não gostou do cheiro, era suco de tomate. Dois limões sobre a tábua no balcão e eu senti a mão quente de minha filha soltar a minha, meus olhos voltaram ao normal, eu pude perceber a iluminação da sala, o rosto contente de Alice, pude ouvir o coração pulsante de Renesmee.

-Ah, era só isso então? – ela estava _aliviada_, até demais pelo que ela estava esperando, pelo visto.

-Sim, era só isso, vamos para a cama, pequena – Edward pegou a filha no colo e eu o segui escadas acima, para o quarto dela. Fiquei ali até que ela adormecesse, pois vê-la ali, calma, tranqüila ao alcance dos meus braços me deixava aliviada também.

oOoOoOo

Ah, a escola. Eu ainda me perguntava porque tínhamos que fazer isso. Na manhã daquele dia eu segui para a sala com Edward e Alice, sentamo-nos no lugar que estivéramos no dia anterior. Diana, Jayden e as meninas estavam ali e nos cumprimentaram educadamente quando nos sentamos. Engraçado, eu não a vira sair... bom, ela provavelmente acordou mais cedo que nós.

-Como foi a noite ontem? – a loira piscou para nós duas, nem chegou a colocar seus olhos sobre Edward, eu poderia chutar que ela nem reparou que ele estava ali.

-O bar é muito bonito, sempre movimentado daquele jeito no começo da semana?

-Todos os dias – riu e virou o rosto ao ser cutucada pelo moreno atrás de si. Eu mordi o lábio inferior e fitei Edward, que solfejava alguma música baixinho enquanto olhava para mim, um sorriso torto nos lábios.

-Qual é o problema dela? – perguntei, Alice rindo em minha frente, entrosando-se na conversa do grupo – Amor, eu sei o poder que você tem sobre as humanas!

-Eu não faço o tipo dela, amor – segurou minha mão enquanto observava uma mulher de curtos cabelos grisalhos entrar na sala – e a recíproca é verdadeira.

-Edward, _respire _perto dela, isso deve ter algum efeito! – ele girou os olhos e apontou para a mulher que escrevera em letras garrafais o nome 'Howard' no quadro.

Ela começou com uma pequena apresentação sobre sua matéria, geografia do Canadá, com sua voz calma, pronunciando cada sílaba lentamente, como se o inglês travasse em sua garganta. Apoiei a cabeça na carteira, sobre um livro grosso e choraminguei baixinho, aquilo era uma tortura.

-Bella, sua borracha caiu – Edward suspirou em meu ouvido e eu demorei um segundo para assimilar sua frase, piscando lentamente até conseguir.

-Pegue-a pra mim, eu não sei onde ela está – e era verdade, numa passada de olho rápida pelo chão próximo, eu não a achei. Percebi que ele esticou o braço para cutucar Diana e no mesmo instante eu puxei o escudo para fora do meu corpo e pensei com todas as minhas forças naquele momento: SORRIA PARA ELA!

-Poderia pegar a minha borracha atrás de seu pé? – oh, ele sorriu, aquele sorriso lindo que me fez perder o fôlego. A loira apenas balançou o pé, curvou-se para pegar a borracha com a mão e a jogou de volta para meu marido – obrigado.

Ela deu um sorriso singelo de educação e deu ombros, voltando sua atenção para o quadro. Ayumi, há duas carteiras de distância, estava com o coração disparado. Jayden comprimia os lábios em uma linha, eu podia jurar que ele estava se divertindo.

-Eu disse – devolveu a borracha para mim e apoiou-se no encosto da cadeira. Virei meus olhos para a mulher, que tinha uma lista em sua mão.

-Senhorita Swan?

-Sim? – dissemos em coro eu e Alice, depois sorrimos uma pra outra. A professora aproximou-se da gente, seu vestido de flores longo cheirava a mofo.

-Oh, são gêmeas? – concordamos com a cabeça, ao mesmo tempo – que experiência interessante...

Ela deu as costas e caminhou sorridente para sua mesa. Não fiquei sabendo o que ela queria, mas eu não estava realmente interessada mesmo.

O restante da aula foi mais calmo, ela passou um texto no quadro, o qual eu copiei mecanicamente enquanto contava as respirações de Edward atrás de mim, apenas para me manter ocupada.

Assim que o sinal bateu, ela se retirou e eu me recostei a parede, olhando para Alice e depois para meu marido, agradecendo pelo final daquela aula.

Quando uma menina entrou na sala, o uniforme era cortado na barriga, deixando-a a mostra, a saia era curta demais para uma escola e o salto alto a deixava com um ar ainda mais promíscuo. Seus olhos castanhos fixaram-se em Jayden, enquanto seus cabelos da mesma cor repletos de mechas descoloridas balançavam com o pouco vento que entrava pelas janelas.

-Jayden querido, está ocupado? – o moreno ergueu as sobrancelhas, silencioso e levemente assustado – o que acha de dar uma volta comigo, só nos dois? – deu uma piscadela para ele e eu pude sentir o coração dele disparar, Edward fixando seus olhos em algum ponto no quadro, eu sabia que ele estava analisando os pensamentos deles.

-Ele não está interessado, querida – Diana se pronunciou e a menina passou por ela e segurou a mão do moreno, que rapidamente passou uma mensagem para ela na língua de sinais e uma expressão assustada. Não era necessário pensar demais para descobrir que ele estava pedindo para que ela o tirasse de perto dela – Por favor, tire suas mãos de cima dele, ele não quer você, desista.

-Awn, claro que quer, Jaydenzinho – sorriu e deu outra piscadela para ele, rebolando até a porta da sala – te vejo mais tarde, querido.

-Vamos para fora, querem ir com a gente? – Alice perguntou educadamente e eu reparei que ela estava diferente... a loira estava mais pálida que o convencional, talvez fossem só as luzes.

-Vamos sim – Ayumi se pronunciou e todos a seguiram, o moreno dizendo algo para a menina pálida em sua frente. Eu tinha que admitir, era horrível ver os dois conversando e não entender nada do que eles dizem e mais ainda saber que Alice e Edward entendiam.

O intervalo passou rápido, logo estávamos todos – ou quase todos, Diana havia ido ao banheiro – na sala de aula, esperando o professor ou professora da próxima aula. Olhei o material em minha mesa e reparei que meu caderno não estava ali. Engraçado... talvez eu o tivesse esquecido no armário.

Levantei e atravessei um grupo de alunos que jogavam uma bola de papel entre si e segui para o corredor já vazio, para o lugar onde estavam os armários.

-Eu já te disse para se afastar do Jayden, sua aprendiz de biscate – escondi-me atrás da parede branca, pude ouvir o barulho de algo sendo empurrado contra os armários de metal antes de inclinar-me para observar o que acontecia, com cuidado.

Diana segurava a menina de mechas pelo colarinho enquanto a prensava contra os armários cinza. Prendi a respiração e mantive-me escondida.

-Olha, isso é ciúmes, pequena? – novamente o corpo bronzeado da mulher bateu contra o metal, fazendo um barulho alto.

-Você sabe que não pode se aproximar de nenhum deles, senão eu acabo com a tua raça! – a mulher sorria de um jeito promíscuo e divertindo-se ao mesmo tempo, aproveitando inclusive para arrumar o cabelo – garanto que seu chefe não ficaria feliz em saber que por sua culpa...

-Meu pai ficaria orgulhoso de mim! – exclamou a mulher, o sorriso desaparecendo do rosto, trocado por uma expressão raivosa. A loira riu, segurando sua roupa com apenas uma mão dessa vez.

-Não sei como você consegue chamar _aquilo_ de pai – girou os olhos, debochando claramente da mulher, que voltara ao seu sorriso promíscuo natural.

-Eu poderia dizer o mesmo sobre você – mal ela terminou de dizer a frase e foi acertada por um soco no estômago, o que fez seu corpo curvar-se para frente enquanto Diana ainda a segurava, erguendo seu rosto para que olhasse em seus olhos.

-Não se aproxime dele, ou delas ou de qualquer um próximo a mim, entendeu? – a mulher tossia e eu pude perceber que suas pernas estavam levemente dobradas, o que significava que ela não segurava o peso de seu corpo – e não ouse falar do meu pai novamente nem nos teus sonhos mais profundos! – foi então que, depois de bater suas costas contra o metal mais uma vez, a loira a soltou, fazendo a mulher cair de quatro sobre o piso frio, ainda sem forças e tossindo muito – babaca.

Ela caminhava em minha direção! Dei alguns passos mais rápidos e fingi que estava subindo as escadas quando ela apareceu em minha frente e me olhou sorrindo, caminhando até onde eu estava, animada, embora continuasse pálida.

-Oh, achei que estivesse na sala – menti, forçando um sorriso enquanto permanecia parada em sua frente, esperando sua reação.

-Estava com sede – se aquilo era uma mentira, foi muito boa. Estendi a mão para segurar a dela, contudo quando toquei-a, sua pele estava morna, agradável. Fitei seu rosto, incrédula e boquiaberta – está com frio também? O outono aqui não é tão confortável assim – riu e me puxou para sala, mas eu mantive-me fixa ao chão – o que foi?

-Eu acho que esqueci meu caderno no armário – consegui murmurar e sorrir, antes que ela voltasse a me puxar, conforme eu cedia lentamente.

-Estamos no colegial, mas aqueles meninos parecem ser da quarta série, provavelmente esconderam seu caderno em algum lugar, nos já o acharemos.

-Okay – soltei sua mão e segui, caminhando ao seu lado até a sala, onde, numa passada rápida de olho, ela identificou-o sobre um armário e o pegou para entregar a mim novamente.

-Eu disse – voltou para seu lugar e sorriu para o menino atrás de si, então começaram a "conversar", o que me fez desviar o rosto para meu marido, que segurou minha mão.

-Aconteceu alguma coisa? Parece preocupada – acariciou meu rosto e Alice se aproximou de nós, ajoelhando-se ao meu lado e concordando com a cabeça.

Eu deveria mostrar ou não? Permaneci em dúvida por algum tempo, enquanto ouvia os dois conversando sobre o nosso final de semana de caça. Acabei demorando por tanto tempo que o diretor entrou na sala e avisou que nosso professor demoraria a aparecer porque o carro dele quebrou ou qualquer coisa parecida.

-O que foi? – Ayumi perguntou, divertindo-se ao ver que Jayden pegara a loira no colo enquanto a mesma tentava se desvencilhar dos braços do moreno.

-Jayden acha que eu estou com febre e quer me levar pra casa.

Elas tiveram uma discussão rápida, a qual terminou quando o moreno a carregou para fora da sala, acenando para o professor quando cruzou com ele na porta.

Mergulhei em tédio logo depois. Queria saber o que minha filha estava fazendo.

oOoOoOo

Naquela tarde, eu esperava minha filha na sala, para que suas aulas de luta começassem. Estava assustada, ainda a achava muito nova para isso, mas... era o que ela queria, eu iria respeitar sua opinião e sua vontade.

-Mamãe, as meninas me chamaram para passar a tarde na casa de uma delas, eu posso ir?

-Claro que pode, mas você não ia querer ter suas aulas de luta? – ela mordeu o lábio inferior e sentou-se ao meu lado no sofá – se quiser, podemos deixar para outro dia - Dei ombros, ela sorriu e me abraçou, agradecendo.

-é que eu quero muito ir, eu quero ser amiga delas – sorriu quando nos separamos – mas eu estou com medo... e se eu fizer alguma coisa pra elas?

-Você não vai fazer nada a elas, nunca fez nada a ninguém, não iria começar agora, não é? – encostei meu dedo na ponta de seu nariz e beijei sua testa logo depois.

Renesmee trocara de roupa, usava agora uma calça preta e uma blusa branca de mangas longas, para se proteger do vento frio daquela tarde sem sol. Não iria chover naquela tarde, então eu aproveitei o tempo para ficar com Edward. Fomos àquele lugar nas montanhas onde podíamos ver a cidade toda, eu pude ficar abraçada a ele, sentindo o calor de seu corpo.

Era bom, gostoso e tranqüilo. Era bom respirar aliviada sabendo que não há mais vampiros na cidade, que só nós tínhamos que nos conciliar com os humanos ao redor.

Só saímos de lá quando começou a anoitecer, quando o movimento dos carros nas ruas aumentaram e os animais noturnos da floresta começaram a acordar. Voltamos para casa, onde Jacob se servia de um punhado de salgadinhos enquanto esticava os pés sobre o sofá. Rose parecia adormecida nos braços de Emmett, que brincava de jogar almofadas sobre o quileute. Esme estava no banho e Carlisle ainda não chegara.

Não havia sinais de Jasper e Alice na casa, provavelmente foram às compras.

-E ai, Bella, aceita salgadinhos? – Jake ofereceu, dando passagem para nós dois e nos sentamos na poltrona, eu no colo de meu marido.

-Sabe que não, mas obrigada – ele virou o rosto para prestar atenção no _talk show_ que assistia.

-Você não me contou o porquê de estar preocupada hoje de manhã – Edward passou os dedos por meus cabelos enquanto eu me agarrava a seu pescoço, colando meus lábios nos dele por alguns segundos, antes que ele se separasse de mim – eu ainda vou querer saber o motivo.

-Acha que eu estou tentando escapar? – sorri e ajeitei as pernas, segurando uma de suas mãos.

-É o que parece – sorriu de volta – vamos, o que aconteceu?

-Acho mais fácil eu te mostrar o que aconteceu – puxei o escudo para fora de mim, isso ficava mais fácil a cada dia. Relembrei as cenas de Diana empurrando a garota morena contra os armários, as coisas que ela falava e por último, sua mão gelada – é... isso.

-Bella, ela é só uma adolescente com ciúmes – Edward manteve-se parado, ostentando seu sorriso – está com medo que a garota tire dela Jayden e suas amigas, que é importante pra ela, já que os pais moram longe e tudo mais...

-Você andou espionando os pensamentos dela, não é mesmo? – cruzei os braços, olhando-o de soslaio, o que o fez inclinar a cabeça para trás e rir.

-Não é algo que eu faça por querer, meu amor – beijou meus lábios e sorriu torto, absorvendo minhas expressões.

No restante da noite, após Renesmee chegar, nós fomos caçar vaga-lumes. Era algo que eu fizera uma vez em La Push quando eu era muito pequena. Carlisle e Esme ficaram sentados no balanço enquanto observavam seus filhos – e sua neta, claro – tentar pegar os insetos com as mãos.

Rose desistiu da brincadeira depois que seu pé afundou no barro úmido e ela ficou coberta de terra até o joelho. Jake riu tanto que acabou levando uma pedrada na cabeça da loira, algo que não o impediu de continuar a debochar dela. Emmett ainda ficou muito tempo conosco, até que Alice chegou e tomou seu lugar. O cheiro de perfume que ela exalava me informava que ela estivera no banho.

-Nessie querida, está na sua hora de dormir – Carlisle falou, puxando a mulher para mais perto de si – vamos crianças.

Embora nenhum ali fosse realmente uma criança, todos respeitaram a ordem do patriarca da família, como a ordem de um verdadeiro pai.

oOoOoOo

Novamente pela manhã o tédio. Além da roupa velha que eu usava para vir a aula, eu usava agora uma blusa grossa e um cachecol, para pelo menos fingir que estava com frio.

Havíamos formado um grupo para as atividades de biologia. As pessoas ao nosso redor ficavam receosas de se juntar a nós, por isso Diana chamou as meninas e então fechamos o nosso grupo. Jayden não fora a aula, sua carteira permaneceu vazia durante todo o primeiro tempo.

Responder aos exercícios que me foram dados foi fácil, afinal eu já vira tudo aquilo antes. Edward e Alice fingiram enrolar, mas antes que Karin e... Marie. terminassem os dela, nós já estávamos todos trocando olhares, inclusive Diana. Hoje ela estava mais corada e mais confortável com tudo ao seu redor.

Percebi-a jogar o estojo e o caderno na bolsa preta e colocá-la nas costas.

-Onde você vai? – Karin, a menina de cabelo chanel perguntou, desviando sua atenção do exercício por um tempo.

-Vou ver o Jay, ele deve ter pego minha gripe, tchau garotas – acenou e disse algo para a professora antes de finalmente se retirar da sala.

Reunimos os papéis já prontos e o entregamos a Ayumi, que tentava ajudar as amigas para que terminassem mais rápido, o que não aconteceu, já que elas entregaram os exercícios alguns minutos depois que batera o sinal.

-Vamos nos encontrar com Renesmee na cantina mesmo? – Edward perguntou, enquanto Alice passava os dedos pelos cabelos e não se preocupava nem um pouco com os degraus da escadaria.

-Vamos descobrir lá embaixo – riu e dançou, saltando os últimos dois degraus enquanto seguíamos para o lugar onde a maior parte dos alunos já se concentrava.

Em uma das mesas do canto estavam lá, os cinco, com bandejas de comida, as quais foram repassadas para o lobo da família e Renesmee, que balançava as pernas, já que no colo do quileute, seus pés não alcançavam o chão.

-Chegamos, meu amor – Alice disse ao segurar a mão do loiro, sentando-se ao seu lado e sorrindo para ele – não precisava ameaçar matar o restante da cantina.

Trocaram risos, eu acomodei-me ao lado de minha filha, enquanto Emmett, após cruzar os braços, ficou me encarando, o que me incomodou.

-O que foi? – perguntei, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas, fitando-o de volta, evitando o riso que teimava em me fazer sorrir.

-Ganhei, pode pagar – riu para Jasper e estendeu a mão, da qual ele tirou uma nota de cinqüenta, acho. Suspirei, mais uma das apostas deles. Lembrava-me do quanto isso os divertia, por mais idiotas que fossem. A eternidade às vezes faz mal, foi o que eu pude concluir disso.

-Suas amiguinhas não vieram hoje? – Rose perguntou, girando o canudo no suco de laranja e o levando a boca por alguns segundos, mesmo não o bebendo.

-Acho que elas preferiram a biblioteca – respondeu à loira sem ao menos tirar os olhos do pseudo irmão-gêmeo dela.

-Jacob, porque você continua pensando em matemática? – todos automaticamente voltamos os olhos para o moreno, inclusive Renesmee, só que essa piscava inocentemente, como se apenas imitasse o gesto do restante da família.

-Okay, eu ia esperar pra contar em casa, mas, eu tenho duas notícias – arrumou os cabelos curtos, passando os dedos e os empurrando para trás, mas, rebeldes, eles voltaram para a posição anterior – a primeira é que eu consegui acertar uma bolinha de papel com ácido na Rosalie hoje – riu, assim como Emmett e Jasper. Apenas a loira girou os olhos e socou o namorado no peito, virando o rosto – e mais uma...

-Diga logo, _for_ _God's sake_ – murmurei, impaciente. Parecia algo sério, pelo seu olhar, aquele olhar que ele guardava para momentos que ele achava sério. Que, por acaso, nem sempre eram.

-Eu acho que Jayden é meu primo.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh:** minna-saaaaaan õ/

**Marcus:** há, atrasou o capítulo :D

**Deh:** O que isso te importa mesmo ¬¬?

**Marcus:** uma semana a menos de trabalho \o/

**Caius:** como se isso fosse trabalhar e.e'

**Heidi:** ééé, quem trabalha aqui sou eu ¬¬'

**Gianna:** bem vinda ao clube, cara pálida i.i

**Jane:** sério que você vai compactuar com a Gianna, certeza ¬¬?

**Heidi:** Cadê a Gianna e.e?

**Gianna:** u.u' (sai do cômodo)

**Chelsea:** ela já foi embora :B?

**Aro:** e ai galera \o/?

**Demetri:** que ótimo n.n'

**Felix:** Good night, morning sunshine :D

**Jane:** boa noite, Felix n.n'

**Alec:** já vai começar e.e'?

**Felix:** cara, larga o incesto, não faz bem a ninguém :X

**Renata:** quem disse 8D?

**Felix:** quem aprova isso ¬¬?

**Chelsea:** vamos deixar isso pra lá, okay :X?

**Aro:** obrigada, querida u.u'

**Deh:** isso, hora das reviews :B

**Marcus:** mais cedo esse capítulo o.o?

**Deh:** pra compensar a demora 8D

**Felix:** ao serviço, então (pega a review) _Desse jeito eu vou morrer de curiosidade ou de rir, estou rindo até agora por causa, não aguento o.O Voltando ao cap... estou adorando, terminou com um suspense, e esses vizinhos estão cada vez mais estranhos *super curiosa* Bjos^3^_

**Demetri**: review da... **Hiime** :D

**Alec:** qual é a da felicidade, colega? Catou alguém 8D?

**Felix:** Ah, por sorte ele é filho único e.e'

**Aro:** você não vai tirar esses pensamentos assustadores daí, não é :X?

**Felix:** eles não querem sair e.e'

**Gianna:** tentaram lavagem cerebral xB?

**Caius:** é uma boa, quer testar a experiência 8D?

**Gianna:** não, valeu ¬¬'

**Marcus:** e o máfia fazendo sucesso como sempre, ai ai xD

**Deh:** ela disse algo sobre o máfia e.e? (relendo a review)

**Marcus:** acha que ela riu pelo que, sua fic de merda e.e?

**Deh:** (enfia o papel na boca dele) u.ú

**Demetri:** Crouching tiger, Hidden dragon 8D

**Deh:** hey, gostei disso, vou usar essa frase no próximo capítulo :B

**Demetri:** adoro poder ajudar xB

**Jane:** então leia a próxima review, querido xD

**Aro:** ótima estratégia, querida xB

**Demetri:** claro, porque não? 8D _mais! hehehe_

**Caius:** review da... **Mirela Paes** xB

**Felix:** e você foi o esperto também, ficou com a review curta :B

**Demetri:** não nasci ontem 8D

**Deh:** vocês me matam xD

**Caius:** literalmente? 8D (sorri)

**Deh:** eto... por que está com essas piadinhas sádicas hoje e.e?

**Caius**: não deu certo virar taxista _'-'_

**Heidi:** Awn querido, não se preocupe, sua próxima profissão dará certo \o/

**Aro**: isso, vire padre, como o Marcus 8D

**Marcus:** hey ¬¬'

**Aro:** to mentindo :X?

**Marcus:** não precisa espalhar e.e'

**Caius:** o que, que você é virgem 8D?

**Marcus**: quer parar ¬¬?

**Jane:** Gianna, evite dar pessoas drogadas pro Caius no café da manhã, sabe como ele é sensível u.ú

**Caius:** sensível é a mãe e.e'

**Chelsea:** olha a educação, vamos pra próxima xD

**Heidi:** Eu leio, eu leio, eu leio °¬°

**Renata:** toma e.e'

**Heidi:** \o/ _oies Dehzinha! :* nhain, já disse ki sua fic tah parecendo os livros da Meyer? sim, está PERFEITA!! ^.^ okay, definitivamente eu odeio a Diana! não fui com as fuças dela desde o primeiro momento q ela apareceu! ok, ok... voltando... adorei a ideia de vc fazer uma fic pra Máfia! ia ser muito legal viu! se o fizer, avisa, ok?! beijão pra vc fofa, pros Cullen e principalmente para a Máfia do Mal! Heahaeh :* PS: não esquecendo do gostosão do Jake, claro_!

**Caius**: foi... (olha no papel) **Oráculo** que deixou essa review xB

**Deh:** Arigatoooou n.n

**Marcus:** Hey, nosso sucesso é unânime, admita xB

**Renata:** somos estrelas 8D

**Deh:** eh, quem sabe, eu faço a fic de vocês, tipo um talk show, o que acham =B?

**Aro:** depende, a gente vai ter rango e.e?

**Renata:** com sorte, sim xB

**Aro:** to dentro 8D

**Deh:** sessão beijos pra Oráculo-san, vamos xB

**Demetri:** x°

**Aro:** calma ;°

**Felix:** :°

**Alec:** :°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Caius:** :°

**Renata**: e os gostosos... digo, os Cullen 8D?

**Gianna:** eles não puderam vir, mas mandaram um recadinho, olha aqui xD (entrega o papel)

**Chelsea:** Ta escrito aqui: '_Perdoem nossa ausência'_ então tem um risco gigante e começa outra caligrafia... '_porém tivemos uma emergência e não poderemos comparecer esta noite. Cullens. Ps: Oráculo, sinta-se beijada por nós'_

**Deh:** eh, ta bom xB

**Marcus**: sorte a deles, podem fugir daqui se quiserem ¬¬'

**Deh:** você também pode, vire vegetariano e vá morar com eles u.ú

**Caius:** Eu te arranjo um poodle pra você usar como lanchinho da tarde 8D

**Marcus:** eh, pensando bem, eu estou feliz aqui :D

**Deh:** então aproveite a felicidade e leia a próxima review xB

**Marcus:** ta bom ¬¬ _CARACA! AMEI Deh! Tá mt legal... as coisas tão esquentando... IEBA! Ei, como a Bells num percebe um vampiro perto dela? E o cheiro?? E as demais características?? Cara, Zuri e Di são mt suspeitos... eles, escondem algo, sério...(cara de desconfiada)! Será que eles tem a ver c/algum tipo de seita secreta/macabra que engloba vampiros e rituais satânicos?? (mel dels... nunca se sabe né??)^^ Querida... POSTA MAIS!! Pobre Di... eu tb passaria mal se o Doutor Delícia me desse um bjo na bochecha... provavelmente eu teria uns 2 AVCs... AHAUHUHAAHUAHAAHHUAA! Ei passa lá na fic... ela tá bem legal e engraçada... é "Amor além do Ódio"! Minina, pelo amor de Deus... esclarece as minhas dúvidas!! Olha ki eu morro hein?? Curiosidade me mata!^^ Pq o Zuriel vive c/aquele crucifixo?? Ele num me parece nem um poco cristão... desconfio ¬¬ CONTINUA POSTANDO!! VIVA A MÁFIA VOLTURI! ELES SÃO DEMAIS! BJIN^__^_

**Alec:** review da **Larissa Motoko** xB

**Marcus:** nossa supremacia prevalece 8D

**Deh:** ah, eu concordo contigo, se eu tivesse recebido um beijo do Carlisle eu desmontava xD

**Felix:** filha, depois você sonha, a guria quer explicações e.e'

**Deh:** ta bom ¬¬... Bem, o crucifixo na verdade é uma cruz celta, como eu já disse, e esse símbolo tem as origens mais antigas que o cristianismo. Segundo... eles tavam em um bar cheio de gente estranha, que cheirava a cigarro e álcool e extremamente preocupados com a desertora xB

**Caius:** Hey, Gianna, faz um Bloody Mary pra gente xD?

**Demetri:** isso, Heidi, arranja uma Mary pra nós 8D?

**Heidi:** Procurem na adega 8D

**Deh:** e vocês, procurem seu trabalho, leia a próxima review u.ú

**Demetri:** hahá, sobrou pra ti 8D

**Caius:** okay ¬¬ _nya *infarta* não falei que era o reduto de vampiros *o* adorei o cap, ficou fofis demais o que foi esse show da Nessie? o-o eles só estavam preocupados com o bem-estar da guria e ela age assim okay, eu paro de esculhacha-la (não sabe se escreve assim x.x) eu faria a mesma coisa que ela adorei a sessão pancaria, pena que foi simples e rapido demais (devia ter mais sangue e tortura xD pessoa que ama drama e sofrimento) que legal, eles vão se divertir depois de matar xD adorei isso como assim a Nessie voltou a falar com eles do nada? Tem algo estranho com a Di e o Zu, tem caroço nesse angu impressão minha ou a Di foi ver o vampirinho? Kami-sama \o/ essa cidade está infestada de vampiros xD impressão minha ou o novo vampiro conhece os Cullen? continue logo, viu? ah, toh mandando beijos pra todos os machos da máfia e pros gostosinhos dos Cullen, além do lobinho xD beijos pra vc tbm mor õ/_

**Felix:** Review da **Kammy Uchiha Engels Black** :B

**Jane:** Ah, a pseudo vampira ali não presta não xD

**Chelsea:** (com o papel da carta dos Cullen ainda) '_Ps2: Kammy, beijos pra você também'_

**Demetri:** hahá, não é um reduto de vampiros 8D

**Marcus:** pare de zoar a guria u.ú

**Deh:** omg, você falando isso? HAUEHUAHEUHAEUHAHU

**Heidi:** éé, alguém deu sangue estragado pra ele ¬¬ (olha pra Gianna)

**Gianna:** não fiz nada e.e

**Jane:** ainda né u.ú

**Aro:** gente, é só a Gianna xD

**Renata:** né XP

**Caius:** hora de terminar a putaria xD?

**Aro:** jáááá e.e?

**Deh:** máfia proporcional ao número de reviews, menos reviews, menos máfia :B

**Marcus:** aô senhora matematicamente nerd ¬¬'

**Deh: (**colocando óculos) 8D

**Caius:** dia 25 é dia do orgulho nerd, você vai comemorar 8D?

**Renata:** é, suas piadas estavam melhores antes ¬¬'

**Chelsea:** ele tentou xD

**Gianna:** olha os Bloody Marys saindo...

**Aro:** suquinho °¬°

**Deh:** então, hora de terminar a bagunça mesmo xD

**Aro:** reviews õ/

**Renata:** Reviiiiiiiiews \o/

**Heidi:** roubou minha fala ¬¬'

**Chelsea**: '_Ps3: peçam reviews por nós'_

**Marcus:** okay, chega agora disso (joga a carta dos cullen no lixo)

**Caius:** reviews ;D

**Demetri:** reviews :B

**Felix:** isso ae, ouviu a galera, reviews xD

**Deh:** beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	10. Lobo que uiva

**Disclaimer**: Rose está sentada no sofá e Alice chega e senta ao seu lado.

**Rosalie**: e ai, viu o que nós vamos fazer na próxima hora :B?

**Alice**: não, eu só vi que Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh e sim a Meyer... Acho que algo está interferindo nas minhas visões... i.i

**Rosalie**: Renesmee?

**Jacob**: Gente, eu comprei uma cueca pra mim \o/

**Rosalie**: como eu preferia que fosse a Renesmee ¬¬'

**Emmett**: você nunca tinha usado uma cueca antes xD?

**Jacob**: Não :X

**Rosalie**: visão do inferno ¬¬

_#Música: Wolf like me – TV on the radio#  
_(N/a: sugestivo, não 8D?)

_Capítulo 9 – Lobo que uiva_

-Bem, não meu primo direto... de segundo grau, mas meu primo – Jacob completou antes que qualquer um recuperasse a voz para continuar o assunto.

-Como... como ele pode ser seu primo? – perguntei, batendo as mãos na mesa, tomando cuidado com minha força para que a mesma não quebrasse.

-Bem, meu pai... Billy, vocês sabem – ele fez uma pausa, mordendo o lábio inferior por alguns instantes antes de continuar, vários pares de olhos fixados nele – ele tinha uma prima aqui no Canadá... Eles trocavam cartas, mas eu nunca dei muita bola pra isso – o moreno acariciou os cabelos de minha filha, que sorriu e mordeu uma maçã – Billy me disse uma vez que ela fora seu primeiro amor, por isso eu preferi esquecer.

-Jacob, eu sinto dizer, mas seu pai não era virgem – Emmett colocou a mão em seu ombro. A loira ao seu lado girou os olhos e deu uma cotovelada em suas costelas.

-Em, não é hora para piadas – e realmente não era. Segurei a mão de meu marido, puxando-me para mais perto dele, ao alcance de seus braços.

-Continuando – o Black pigarreou e estralou os dedos, deixando todos ainda mais impacientes – Billy me contou há muito tempo que ela queria visitar La Push para que o filho conhecesse as raízes, mas acabou não dando certo.

-Você a conheceu? – Edward perguntou, quebrando seu próprio silêncio.

-Só por fotos velhas, não sei se a reconheceria hoje.

-Isso é legal, não é? – inocentemente minha filha perguntou, deixando a maçã sobre a bandeja – você tem um parente aqui agora – deu ombros e voltou a atenção novamente para a bandeja, quando, cuidadosamente e com a voz baixa, o lobisomem tornou a falar.

-Não é tão fácil assim, querida... com a presença dos vampiros na cidade, ele pode se transformar, transformar em lobos, como eu, o tio Seth e a tia Leah – a menina ergueu as sobrancelhas enquanto eu procurava palavras para comentar.

Embora eu ainda estivesse preocupada, engolindo em seco enquanto pensava no que dizer, uma onde de calma me atingiu. No mesmo instante olhei para Jasper, que instintivamente ergueu as mãos ao lado da cabeça, como se quisesse dizer que não tinha feito nada.

-Alguém... reparou que o Jayden não veio hoje? – Alice comentou, deixando a mesa inteira sem respirar – novamente, Renesmee apenas imitou nosso ato e manteve-se comendo.

-Oh não – suspirei, deixando-me cair sobre os braços do meu marido, que me abraçou enquanto suspirava palavras no meu ouvido. Já não bastava os punks vampiros da noite passada, agora havia uma chance de ter mais um lobisomem recém-nascido por perto.

Sério, qual é o problema dessa cidade?

-Jayden é aquele mudo, não é? – Emmett perguntou, Alice concordou com a cabeça – talvez ele só tenha ficado doente ou qualquer coisa.

-É – Jake sussurrou, contudo nem ele tinha certeza disso – vamos pensar assim por enquanto, depois da aula eu me transformo e vejo isso.

-Contamos com você, cachorro fedido e sarnento – Rosalie e seu jeito super sutil de desejar sorte ao quileute.

oOoOoOo

Renesmee cobrou suas aulas de luta para o tio e o convenceu facilmente. Jacob não estava conosco, saíra a procura de algum sinal de que Jayden havia se tornado um lobisomem, então eu tomaria seu lugar.

Saímos da casa – obviamente – e fomos para o jardim de trás, onde as árvores da floresta poderiam nos esconder dos vizinhos e qualquer outra pessoa que estivesse por ali.

Emmett lhe explicou o básico: proteger a cabeça, o peito, defender-se com os antebraços, as melhores posições de luta, o jeito de mover as pernas, como se estivesse caçando. Mostrou-a como jogar uma pessoa no chão e exemplificou depois, pedindo ajuda a Edward, que fora jogado três vezes sobre a grama antes de ficar com raiva e jogá-lo também no chão. Renesmee riu, não tenho certeza, mas acho que ela não estava levando aquilo tão a sério como deveria.

-Precisamos de alguém com o tamanho parecido com o seu – eu queria me oferecer, mas pelo sorriso em seu rosto ele tinha idéias – hey, que tal chamar a vizinha pra te ajudar?

Minha filha instantaneamente fechou a cara, o sorriso desapareceu e as sobrancelhas se uniram, suas bochechas infladas de raiva.

-Eu não quero machucar a Di – cruzou os braços. Okay, o assunto acabara ali.

-Posso me voluntariar? – ergui a mão, sorrindo, colocando depois as mãos na cintura – eu te ajudo e não vou me machucar – o rosto dela se iluminou de felicidade, concordou com a cabeça, colocando-se de pé logo depois.

Ela ainda usava o uniforme da escola, uma calça azul para combinar com a camiseta. Mantive-me de jeans e apenas coloquei uma regata branca, prendendo os cabelos para trás.

-Nessie, lembre-se dos três passos – Emmett começou, sentando-se na grama ao lado de Edward, que ainda tirava a sujeira de seu casaco – corre, agarra e gira, entendeu?

-Sim, tio Em – falou e se posicionou em minha frente. Estávamos ambas de pé no gramado, eu apoiei-me em minhas pernas com firmeza, dobrando os braços. Eu conhecia minha filha, obviamente ela não é tão fraca como parece. Seus cabelos cor de bronze contornavam seu rosto sério, ela não mais sorria, estava concentrada.

-Ao meu sinal... – ele tinha algo em suas mãos, era um cronômetro? – ergui as sobrancelhas, contudo foquei-me novamente na menina, sua respiração estava tranqüila e ostentando um olhar firme. Que medo. Renesmee não parecia aquela menina doce e insegura que aparentava ser - já!

Tudo aconteceu rápido demais para o que eu estava acostumada. Renesmee aproveitou seus braços, encostando ambas as mãos no chão e tirando o máximo possível de impulso que pudesse conseguir, seu corpo magro e pequeno fez seu trabalho aerodinâmico, ela veio em minha direção como uma bala, saltando como um leão para abocanhar sua presa.

Suas mãos pequenas se agarraram em minha roupa e ela me puxou para baixo. Não foi difícil resistir, apenas usei meu peso para me prender ao chão, contudo preferi deixar que ela me puxasse para baixo. Ela era minha filha, afinal de contas, e era a primeira vez que ela tentava derrubar alguém.

O mundo girou. Meu peso passou por suas costas frágeis e eu caí no chão, batendo as costas com força. Eu tinha que admitir, doera. Renesmee sorriu e saltitou a minha volta, estendendo a mão depois para que eu levantasse.

-Nossa, não achei que você fosse conseguir de primeira – admiti, mesmo sabendo que eu ajudara um pouco. Emmett cruzou os braços, olhando-me bravo.

-Bella, se fosse para ser jogada no chão, eu tinha realmente chamado a vizinha! – bradou contra mim, Edward fitou-o por alguns segundos, mesmo sabendo que ele estava certo – Nessie, você foi ótima, querida – a menina sorriu, graciosamente andando para sua posição inicial – arrume suas pernas assim – mostrou, reconheci aquela como sua posição de 'brincar de brigar com ursos pardos furiosos' – assim você consegue mais força na hora de sair.

-Okay, posso tentar de novo? – perguntou, ajeitando os cabelos, tirando-os de sua frente para não atrapalhar sua visão e estralou os dedos, confiante.

-Claro – limpei a terra de minha blusa branca e assumi minha posição, contudo Emmett me empurrou para trás, assumindo meu lugar – está doido? Você tem o dobro do tamanho dela.

-Não exagere, Bella – ele girou os olhos, arregaçando as mangas da camiseta, preparando-se – vamos ver o que ela pode fazer.

-Emmett, não! Eu vou, saia daí – comecei a ficar furiosa, o sangue borbulhava em minhas veias.

-Bells, não é como se eu fosse machucá-la ou qualquer outra coisa, confie em mim – e me deu uma piscadela de soslaio. As minhas últimas aulas de luta com Emmett, quando Renesmee era apenas uma criança, não me traziam lembranças agradáveis sobre machucados.

-Eu dou o sinal – Edward esticou a mão para mim e eu sentei-me ao seu lado, apreensiva. Ele parecia tão ou até mais confiante que a menina, o orgulho claro em seus olhos. Tinha que admitir, era realmente muito lindo ver minha menina grande e feliz – vai!

Ver tudo de fora era ainda melhor. Ela derrapou até o homem, segurando seus braços e os empurrando para que suas mãos pequenas e brancas pudessem chegar até o pescoço dele, o que não aconteceu. Emmett se abaixou e passou uma rasteira nela, o que a fez cair e instantaneamente, foi presa pelos braços musculosos do tio contra o chão.

-O que foi a primeira coisa que eu te disse? – perguntou, sorrindo para ela, enquanto a tirava do chão.

-Manter a guarda erguida – murmurou, tristonha por não ter tido o mesmo resultado que teve comigo – posso tentar mais uma vez com a mamãe?

-Só se ela prometer não facilitar as coisas pra você – retrucou enquanto se aproximava de mim, tomando meu lugar no chão, enquanto eu me colocava de pé.

-Tio Em é muito pesado – confessou, tirando pequenas folhas de seu cabelo encaracolado e depois as de sua roupa.

-Preparem-se, meninas – Emmett disse e Edward me olhava, feliz. Eu não precisava ler os pensamentos dele para saber que era porque ele gostava de nos ver sorridentes. Mandei-lhe um beijo pelo ar, então ele sorriu de volta tímido – Bella, eu também te amo, concentre-se.

Emmett conseguiu apenas um soco no ombro de meu marido, então eu busquei me focar, esquecendo o universo a minha volta. Era apenas eu e Renesmee.

-Vai! – Edward falou, então novamente vi o corpo de minha filha praticamente voar até mim, suas pernas se fixando ao chão enquanto ela tentava me puxar. Resisti dessa vez, girando meu corpo para fazê-la me soltar, contudo ela não parou. Tentou mais uma vez me atacar, contudo eu consegui desviar me abaixando – gente, está bom!

-Cara, fica quieto! Isso é melhor que pornô – Emmett comentou, satisfeito. Procurei fixar minha atenção na batalha, Renesmee prendeu seus braços em mim agora. Respirei fundo e inverti a situação, ela estava presa contra mim.

Logo algo nos distraiu. Um rosnado vindo da floresta que se aproximava cada vez mais. Não deu tempo suficiente de pensar em uma defesa, o lobo de pelo marrom-avermelhado estava lá, rosnando furioso.

Arregalei os olhos, ele estava indo na direção de minha filha! Tentei pular sobre ele, mas habilmente ele se desviou de meu ataque, empurrando-me para longe e eu só parei ao bater com força em uma árvore. Renesmee agora se concentrou nele, fixando seus olhos nos do lobo, que pulou sobe ela, ainda rosnando, mas dessa vez ele... estava lambendo a menina.

Agora outro rosnado se misturou ao do lobo e eu só tive tempo de olhar para o lado antes de ver os pêlos brancos da Husky passarem por mim, os olhos injetados na direção do lobo, que virou para encarar a ameaça ao seu lado.

Eram os olhos de Jake, mansos, não representavam perigo algum. Obviamente não era o que parecia, nem para mim, muito menos para a cachorra. Esta rosnou mais alto e, tão rápido quanto eu pude perceber, ela voou no pescoço dele, mordendo-o com força.

-JAKE! – gritei em desespero, indo em sua direção, levemente atordoada. Emmett e Edward assistiam como a quem assistia uma partida de futebol, faltavam apenas as bandeirinhas e a pipoca. O lobo balançou a cabeça, fazendo que a cachorra se desprendesse de seu pescoço, caindo no gramado e deslizando por alguns metros. Jake fugiu para a floresta, o sangue pingando até que ele desaparecesse.

-Oh meu deus, o que aconteceu aqui? – De onde todo mundo estava saindo? Eu me perguntei, vendo que agora Diana estava no jardim de nossa casa, havia acabado de pular a cerca e se dirigia a cachorra, que gemia e se aproximara de Renesmee – vocês foram atacados por algum animal? – perguntou, incrédula, deixando-se cair ao lado da menina e da cachorra.

-Sasha me salvou – minha filha falou, sorridente, enquanto acariciava os pelos da Husky, mas olhando preocupada para a floresta.

-É, mas isso custou caro, acho que ela quebrou uma pata – a loira analisava a pata supostamente machucada pela queda. Ela viera correndo do banheiro, provavelmente, pois usava uma calça preta de moletom, uma regata preta e os cabelos longos presos para trás, os pés descalços na terra.

-Era um animal pequeno, talvez um cervo – a loira fitou Edward por alguns segundos. Pela intensidade daquele olhar, eu poderia sentir que ela lia as emoções e os pensamentos de Edward como um livro colorido para crianças.

-Sasha não ataca o que não demonstra perigo, muito menos cervos – ela começou, fitando intensamente os olhos dourados de meu marido – alguns dormem em nosso jardim antes que ela pense em latir para eles.

Edward estava agora perto da filha, levantando-a do chão, Emmett viera até mim, estendeu a mão e eu a aceitei, contudo ele me puxou com tanta força para que eu me levantasse que quase caí de novo.

-Sasha, você está bem? – a cachorra latiu, ainda deitada ao chão, gemendo logo depois – não é melhor levá-la a um veterinário? – Renesmee perguntou. Agora eu estava ao lado dela, abraçando-a, prendendo em meus braços, para que ela nunca fugisse de lá. Edward nos abraçou, beijando meus cabelos.

-Eu cuido dela quando chegar em casa, vem Sasha – ela levantou-se, chamando a husky, que se ergueu sobre três patas, uma das da frente estava encolhida. A loira pulou a cerca branca com facilidade, chamando o animal, que deu alguns passos para trás, correndo na direção da cerca e pulando, desajeitadamente pela pata machucada – boa menina.

-Obrigada, Sasha – ela acenou sorridente para a cachorra, que latiu de volta antes de entrar na casa, seguindo a loira. Fitei seus olhos cor de chocolate marejados e, antes que eu pudesse pensar em dizer algo, ela escapou dos meus braços, correndo na direção da floresta e gritando a plenos pulmões – JAAAAKEEEEE!

oOoOoOo

Todos estavam reunidos na sala, observando Carlisle cuidar do ferimento de Jake que já estava se fechando. Ainda sangrava um pouco e havia marcas dos dentes da husky vários pontos. Eu estava sentada no colo de Edward e Rosalie ao nosso lado, toda vez que conseguia parar de rir, olhava novamente para Jake pingando sangue no sofá e voltava a rir descontroladamente. Renesmee estava ao lado do quileute, segurando suas mãos quentes e murmurando repetidas vezes que não foi culpa da cachorra. O moreno girou os olhos e agradeceu a Carlisle pelo curativo.

-Assim não vai deixar a casa fedendo – Rosalie comentou o que obviamente todos pensavam. Embora ainda fosse sangue, por ele ser um lobisomem, tinha um cheiro indescritivelmente ruim aos nossos narizes – eu... estou saindo – riu alto mais uma vez antes de abrir a porta, pegando sua bolsa e as chaves do conversível vermelho.

-Onde vai, amor? – Emmett perguntou, o rosto virado pra ela, que jogava as chaves para cima e as pegava no ar.

-Vou comprar comida pra cachorro.

-Oh, mimos pra mim? – Jake murmurou no sofá, a mão sobre o pescoço – não precisa...

-Claro que não são pra você – ela mais uma vez não conseguiu conter o riso – são pra Sasha – seu olhar passou por um segundo no ferimento dele antes de voltar aos seus olhos – não é todo dia que um lobo do tamanho de um cavalo é atacado por uma husky, beijos – saiu, fechando a porta.

-Loira maldita – olhou ao redor e, ao perceber que Carlisle não estava por perto, arrancou o curativo e o jogou no lixo da cozinha, de lá voltando com uma caixa de cereal matinal. Por sorte o ferimento já estava se cicatrizando e não sangrava mais, apenas marcas de dente continuavam nítidas em seu pescoço.

-Isso foi muito divertido, vamos fazer de novo? – o marido da loira perguntou, um largo sorriso em seu rosto. Fitei seu rosto, uma expressão raivosa respondeu sua pergunta – foi só uma brincadeira, Bells.

-Eu tenho que admitir, foi realmente divertido – Edward confessou atrás de mim, dando ombros. Alice sentara-se na poltrona, onde Jasper murmurava tristonho.

-Por que eu perdi isso mesmo? – a pequena de cabelos curtos beijou seus lábios por alguns instantes – okay, não foi uma troca tão ruim assim.

-Vocês não fizeram nada! – disse por fim, aliviada, enquanto rangia os dentes – ele podia ter morrido! – Os três trocaram olhares e começaram a rir desesperadamente, Jake, em minha frente de braços cruzados, terminou de mastigar o que comia antes de sentar-se no sofá e esticar as pernas para frente, fitando-me friamente.

-Bella, era um cachorro, não uma máquina de matar – alcançou o controle e ligou a TV atrás de nós – eu não imaginava que ela fosse me atacar, por isso não estava preparado, mas poderia muito bem ter matado ela ali.

Renesmee abriu a boca, as sobrancelhas arqueadas e os olhos tristemente focados no lobisomem. Cruzou os braços e observou a TV, enquanto o lobo se aproximava dela e beijava seu rosto.

-Sasha não fez por mal, ela pensou que eu estivesse em perigo – repetiu mais uma vez a mesma frase, sem fitar os olhos dele. Novamente ele beijou seu rosto, colocando sua mão no ombro dela e a puxando para perto dele – você quebrou a pata dela!

-E ela me deixou com uma hemorragia no pescoço, estamos quites.

-Ah, Jake, você conseguiu algo sobre o Jayden? – Alice perguntou, atrás de mim. É verdade, toda essa confusão fez-me esquecer do motivo principal dele estar em forma de lobo.

-Não, não há ninguém transformado por perto, se estivesse, eu poderia ouvir – ele começou, cruzando as pernas sobre a mesa de centro, onde eu e meu marido estávamos acomodados – não pude sentir o cheiro de nenhum lobisomem também.

-Ufa, que bom – comentou, voltando para os braços de Jasper. Era realmente uma boa notícia. De repente senti os olhos castanhos do lobo fixos em mim, as sobrancelhas erguidas.

-O casal de pombinhos poderia sair da frente da TV? – perguntou, enquanto tentava mudar de canal – filhos de vidraceiro.

-Hã? – perguntei, sem entender a expressão, embora já tivesse me levantado.

-Sai da frente que você não é transparente, colega – disse de novo, divertindo-se com a expressão no rosto de Edward. Observei a ferida em seu pescoço: eram apenas marcas brancas agora.

oOoOoOo

Mais tarde no mesmo dia, eu estava aproveitando o dia, observando Jake e Renesmee na piscina enquanto Rosalie chamava a cachorra, Sasha, para perto da cerca. Em suas mãos um pacote de algum tipo de alimentos especiais para cachorro, sabor picanha.

-Eu preferia vegetariano, estou de regime – Jake comentou passando ao lado dela e jogando a água nas costas da loira. A mesma lhe devolveu um chute nas costas, que o derrubou de volta na piscina.

-Sasha querida, venha aqui – a husky aproximou-se da cerca, onde a loira a esperava, sorrindo. Sua pata estava presa a uma tala, cuidadosamente enfaixada, o que a deixava com dificuldades para andar – awn, o bicho feio e fedorento machucou você, foi? – acariciou os pêlos da cachorra, que abanava o rabo – tome, pra você – a cachorra cheirou o alimento, mas não o abocanhou – vamos, pode pegar, eu acabei de abrir.

Novamente, a cachorra recusou o alimento.

-Sasha não aceita comida de estranhos – Diana falou, parada na porta, da qual saíra.

-Eu não sou uma estranha, ela me vê todos os dias – a menina aproximou-se da onde as duas estavam, pegando da mão dela o alimento sabor picanha.

-Ela não aceita comida de quem nunca entrou em nossa casa, pra ser mais específica – estendeu algo que, para a husky, pareceu muito saboroso. Ela abriu a boca e mastigou o alimento, antes de engoli-lo e latir, pedindo mais – Nessie, por exemplo, poderia dar comida a ela que ela não recusaria.

-Ela merece – comentou da piscina, acenando e sorrindo.

-Só não dêem nada alcoólico a ela – brincou Diana, acariciando os pêlos da husky – ela está tomando antibióticos.

-Bom dia – ótimo, Zuriel agora se unira ao grupo – como está a Sasha? – acariciou os pêlos dela carinhosamente, que abanou o rabo.

-Eu coloquei uma tala para que ela não movimente muito, até que melhore – ela deu mais um pedaço da comida de picanha em suas mãos para a husky.

-Ótimo – disse e acenou para nós – bom dia, Cullens.

A porta da casa deles se abriu, uma mulher de cabelos castanhos presos em um coque carregando uma bolsa de couro falso marrom saiu de lá, caminhando pela grama na direção deles.

-Eu estou saindo, senhor Moretti – ela disse, apreensiva, arrumando a saia cáqui que usava.

-Claro, Christinne – o moreno disse, caminhando até ela – vou buscar seu pagamento.

-Pode deixar que eu faço isso, papa, fique com a Sasha um pouco – a loira foi mais rápida, caminhando com seus passos flutuantes até a mulher e colocando sua mão no ombro dela – venha – sorriu para seu pai, um sorriso misterioso demais para o que eu estava acostumada.

-Okay, baby-chan – virou-se e voltou para onde Rose acariciava a husky – posso?

-Claro, ela não aceita de mim mesmo – ela deu ombros, entregando o pacote para ele – boa menina, atacou o bicho feio que apareceu.

Percebi que minha filha abraçou o quileute ao seu lado. Ela gostava muito da cachorra, contudo não gostou nada nada do fato dela ter atacado o lobo dela, o _seu_ Jake, como ela costumava dizer. Suspirei, Edward saíra agora da casa e se sentara na grama úmida ao meu lado, beijando meus lábios e me admirando, o que me deixou envergonhada. Se ainda fosse humana, estaria tão vermelha como um pimentão.

-O que foi? – perguntei, ele então segurou minha mão e desviou o olhar para o céu, balançando a cabeça negativamente – ora, vamos, eu quero saber.

-Você percebeu que estamos há um mês aqui e as coisas estranhas já começaram a acontecer? – ele perguntou, jogando os cabelos cor de bronze para trás – isso normalmente leva um ano ou mais.

Ri e aproveitei o sorriso torto dele. Era o suficiente para transformar o inferno num paraíso perfeito.

oOoOoOo

Deixei o quarto de minha filha, que dormia como um anjo. Passei pelo banheiro e troquei de roupa, colocando uma camisola de cetim lilás, um presente de Alice, que era tão curta que era possível ver minha roupa íntima por debaixo dela. Caminhei até nosso quarto, porém observei a cama de casal vazia, a TV desligada e as cortinas balançando com a janela aberta.

Estranho, normalmente Edward já estava me esperando no quarto há essa hora.

Desci as escadas, observando a sala e a cozinha e, seguindo por último, até o escritório de Carlisle. As estantes de madeira repletas de livros, do chão até o teto, de vários tamanhos, cores e autores. Quadros e tapeçarias na parede, uma mesa de carvalho próxima a porta de vidro, que dava para os fundos, fechada.

Sobre a mesa, um computador de última geração – Carlisle gostava de se manter atualizado – e logo atrás dele, pude perceber meu marido, ainda com as roupas que usara a tarde, mordendo o lábio inferior enquanto lia algo.

-Boo – murmurei, o que o fez sorrir para mim, erguer as sobrancelhas enquanto seus olhos atentos percorriam meu corpo de cima a baixo. Assobiou e, ao perceber que eu fiquei sem jeito, voltou ao seu sorriso e me chamou – o que está fazendo aqui até essa hora?

-Estou apenas pesquisando – dei a volta na mesa, observando-o sentado em uma cadeira que me fazia lembrar da poltrona de algum desses filmes famosos onde o vilão tem um gato.

-Sobre o que? – sentei-me em seu colo, entrelaçando os braços em seu pescoço e beijando seus lábios, aprofundando-o logo depois. Ele subia a mão por minha coxa desnuda enquanto eu começava a desabotoar os primeiros botões de sua camisa social.

-Eu acho que... eu vou fechar isso aqui e termino depois – novamente o sorriso torto.

-Você não me disse o que está pesquisando – segurei sua mão, que já se estendera na direção da tela super sensível ao toque, até mesmo ao nosso, com nossa pele fria. Observei a página aberta – 'Criaturas místicas da idade média'... Por quê?

-Algo aqui não é normal, meu amor, não diga que não percebeu isso – eu girei os olhos, claro que havia percebido. Ele passou as páginas, me mostrando figuras místicas de lendas antigas, muitas tão estranhas quanto suas histórias – então eu resolvi pesquisar, ver se algo se enquadra no padrão das coisas que acontecem aqui, principalmente com nossos vizinhos.

-Achou alguma coisa? – perguntei, curiosa, acariciando seus cabelos e percebendo que ele fechara os olhos ao meu toque, abrindo-os depois de quase um minuto de silêncio.

-Não, nada de mais – deu ombros, segurando minha cintura – só que um leitor de pensamentos não pode ler os pensamentos de outro – sorriu para mim, mostrando o site de onde tirara tal informação.

-Mas você pode ler os pensamentos de Aro... e ele pode ler os seus – entrelacei seus dedos nos meus, passando os olhos pelas linhas douradas e letras brancas do texto.

-Nós não temos o mesmo poder, Bella – falou, mostrando uma figura de dois homens musculosos se encarando, algo como uma aura, uma azul e outra vermelha os envolvia e se cruzava, uma sem conseguir alcançar o outro – se alguém com o mesmo poder que o meu tentar ler minha mente, não conseguirá ver nada, é isso que eu quero dizer.

-E a recíproca é verdadeira – comentei, ele apenas concordou com a cabeça – o que poderia acontecer se vocês conseguissem?

-Isso é meio que uma proteção – tentou explicar com palavras simples, enquanto fechava a página e se preparava para desligar o computador – se eu conseguisse ler a mente dele, por exemplo, seria um eco tão grande que eu provavelmente enlouqueceria.

-Eco?

-Um eco de pensamentos, ele estaria ouvindo as mesmas coisas que eu, o que ficaria se repetindo... Então a própria natureza cuidou disso e bloqueou os pensamentos dos leitores de mentes – deu uma piscadela para mim, o computador fazendo seu último ruído antes de desligar – interessante, não?

-Muito – admiti, era verdade – que bom que não tem muitos leitores de pensamentos perdidos pelo mundo – ele encostou o dedo na ponta de meu nariz.

-Acho que mais do que a gente imagina – eu peguei um livro aberto em uma página onde a palavra 'Unicórnios' fora escrita numa caligrafia toda ornamentada. Edward se levantou, carregando-me em seus braços, atravessando o escritório – vamos para o quarto?

-Só se você me deixar ir andando – ele girou os olhos e me colocou no chão, um pouco desapontado. Eu nunca fora muito romântica mesmo, ele já deveria ter se acostumado – do que é esse livro?

-Um livro inglês de lendas – estávamos parados no pé da escada enquanto eu folheava o livro, até uma das páginas negra, onde as palavras 'Criaturas da Noite' brilhavam em branco e seus floreios ao redor também. Brilhavam mesmo, como se alguém tivesse jogado glitter sobre elas – é bem antigo, tão velho como Carlisle.

Virei a página. A primeira palavra escrita em preto: 'Banshee' e começava uma pequena explicação sobre a mitologia irlandesa sobre essa criatura. Senti o peito apertado ao virar as páginas do livro. Uma palavra com sua inicial um 'D' floreado chamou minha atenção.

-Eu acho... que nós estamos olhando para o lugar errado.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Galerinha do mal :D

**Marcus**: viramos MESMO a galerinha do mal então ¬¬?

**Aro**: não é tão ruim xB

**Chelsea**: ahan, podíamos ser chamados de vegetarianos ¬¬'

**Alec**: Aqui é o lugar que não tem rango, não é?

**Renata**: esse mesmo xD

**Heidi**: e aiiii \o/?

**Jane**: fala querida n.n'

**Demetri**: está calminha hoje :B?

**Jane**: estou bem alimentada 8D

**Felix**: Gianna, você está bem xD?

**Gianna**: infelizmente sim ¬¬'

**Aro**: quem vai me ajudar no merchan 8D?

**Caius**: eu ajudo, estou entediado mesmo ¬¬'

**Demetri**: ah, a eternidade...

**Aro**: o máfia sempre fez mais sucesso que a fic, não é 8D?

**Marcus**: isso é fato ¬¬'

**Caius**: fic especial do máfia, atendendo aos inúmeros pedidos xB

**Deh**: sim, "Máfia Volturi Entrevista"... deixe uma pergunta aos personagens de Twilight \o/

**Caius**: passe já lá e passe mais tempo conosco ;D

**Renata**: jogar charme só funciona com o Ed xD

**Deh**: °¬°

**Renata**: minha nossa ¬¬'

**Chelsea**: gosto é gosto, filha xB

**Deh**: isso, então leia as reviews 8D

**Heidi**: eu começo °¬°

**Marcus**: como sempre, aproveite (entrega review) xB

**Heidi**: _Mels, sua fic é muito perfeita ! Amei a briguinha dos Cullen com os punks... O Zuriel e a Diana são estranhamente estranhos, parecem que fazem parte de um grupo mafioso vampiristico canadence *-*... O Jayden primo do Jake !?!? Vê se posta logo, Bjss =DD_

**Felix**: Da... **Bellah** xB

**Marcus**: eu curti essa do estranhamente estranhos xD

**Caius**: e eu a parte da briguinha... podiam ter acabado com eles 8D

**Demetri**: você disse... porrada? 8D

**Felix**: Ninguém disse porrada, seu bipolar maluco ¬¬'

**Demetri**: awn D:

**Alec**: de máfia aqui já basta a gente xB

**Jane**: com certeza è.é

**Caius**: e ai Jane querida, como foi a semana?

**Jane**: exaustiva, humanos me cansam u.ú

**Marcus**: e eles me enchem a barriga xB

**Renata**: okay, vamos para a próxima XP

**Aro**: deixe comigo, querida ;P

**Renata**: claro (entrega) õ.o'

**Aro**: _oies Dehzinha! :D okay, esses Cullen taum muito folgados viu, como assim ñ aparecem para mandar a sessão de beijos pra mim? o.O... Depois que eu digo que gosto mais da Máfia ele vão ficar com ciúmes! Aff... okay, esse capitulo tinha a intenção de me fazer gostar da Diana?! Pq, amiga, eu continuo detestando essa garota a cada cap mais ainda! Heaheahuaehu Sim, nuss, ki tanto de vampiro aparecendo nesse capitulo heim... eitcha! o Jayden primo do Jake? uh, isso ia ser legal, tava sentindo falta dos lobos! Hehehehehe tah, ahn, deixa eu ver... eh, não tenho mais nada pra falar por enquanto... então, eh isso. beijinhus pra Deh, pra Máfia, nada de beijos pros Cullen e nem pro Jake! Toh com raiva deles viu... toh fazendo greve de beijos... tah, tudo bem, pro Doutor Delicinha eu mando um beijão. ok, vou agora tomar meus remédios... ^.^ ¬¬' maluquinha da silva..._

**Demetri**: review de... **Oráculo**-sama xB

**Deh**: sempre participando \o/ Obrigada n.n'

**Gianna**: que pena, pois eles vieram hoje :B

**Renata**: oh god (pega o 'bom ar' no armário e tampa o nariz) ¬¬'

**Emmett**: o Canadá é mais fresquinho e.e'

**Carlisle**: muuuuuuuuuuiiiitttooooo xB

**Jasper**: nah...

**Edward**: fangirls \o/

**Chelsea**: você virou caça-fangirls agora ¬¬?

**Jacob**: foi só o remédio que eu dei pra ele, relaxa 8D

**Chelsea**: remédio pra um vampiro ¬¬?

**Jacob**: sangue com alto teor alcoólico :B

**Jane**: foi uma atitude digna 8D

**Marcus**: dê o energético pro Carlisle, é um saco agüentar a lerdeza dele ¬¬'

**Aro**: agora não (se divertindo)

**Carlisle**: (não chegou ao meio da sala ainda)

**Deh**: vamos lá, os beijos da guria e a próxima review xB

**Demetri:** x°

**Aro:** calma ;°

**Felix:** :°

**Alec:** :°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Caius:** :°

**Alec**: os Cullen agora, rápido que temos mais o que fazer xB

**Jasper**: :°

**Edward**: (alegre) ;°

**Carlisle**: x°

**Emmett**: (ergue a camiseta) :°

**Jacob**: ;°

**Caius**: review, vamos 8D

**Marcus**: leia você xD

**Caius**: okay xB _Hey! Adoreei a fic de verdade é tao viciante... ;] Mas a Nessie nao vai beija o Jake não?! Nao vamos morrer por antecipação neah? Ah! otra coisa amei os Volturis comentando as reviews e os Cullens o disclaimer é tao original.. =D Bjao amor e posta logo blz?_

**Demetri**: esta foi da...**Hollidaay'** :B

**Deh**: hnnn... aguarde 8D

**Felix**: você não é nada spoiler com elas, né xD?

**Deh**: só com algumas Vips 8D

**Marcus**: claro que nós somos originais, bebê xD

**Emmett**: eu aposto que ela gosta mais da gente xP

**Caius**: isso é quase que um fato xB

**Jacob**: vocês tem rango aqui i.i?

**Jane**: tem a Gianna, se você estiver desesperado e a Deh pra qualquer emergência xB

**Jacob**: comida mais pra mim u.ú

**Chelsea**: só se a Rose guardou um pouquinho da comida de cachorro ¬¬'

**Alec**: posso arrumar um osso xB

**Jacob**: só se for os do seu pescoço, retardado u.ú

**Demetri**: OLHA o amor aqui ¬¬''

**Deh**: vamos pra próxima ¬¬?

**Felix**: minha õ/ _Oi, Deh-chan... finalmente consegui ler os três últimos cap(*q vergonha... -.-' mas eu tava sem tempo antes...T.T vamos ver se agora melhoro isso... XD*)vou ser sincera contigo... essa Diana ou é cega, a pobrezinha... ou tem algum problema visual... ELA NÃO ACHA O EDWARD NEM UM POUCO LINDO? não é possivel uma coisa dessas... até quem já é casada nessa estoria suspira pelo nosso Ed... (sem bem q o Jacob é mais bonito do q ele, pelo menos no filme... Taylor é mais lindo do q o Rob, sem dúvida nenhuma...)olha a familia Black crescendo... morre o Billy, aparece o Jayden... tem lobo em tudo q é canto nessa estória de vampiro... só ta faltando aparecer o Van Hellsing... xD e pra a estória ficar perfeita (se é q já não está...) só ta faltando os Volturi aparecerem... to sentindo falta das tentativas pateticas do Aro de fazer piada com as coisas... (o pobrezinho nunca consegue, mas não desiste de tentar...) e tbm das sacadas malignas do Caius... a Máfia tá tão pequena pra eles... poem eles os cap tambem... (*please... *) a review ta grande pra compensar os cap q eu não comentei, mas acho q já tá bom... (desculpa quem estiver lendo... xD) bjus pra ti, Deh-chan, e pra Máfia toda tbm..._

**Aro**: minhas... tentativas de piada, **Uchiha Mique** i.i?

**Marcus**: tentativas patéticas de piada xDDDDDDD

**Caius**: Epic Fail xD

**Demetri**: isso, o máfia ta pequeno pra gente ò.ó

**Deh**: querem um estúdio maior? vocês tem sua própria fic agora, malditos ¬¬'

**Felix**: serve por enquanto xB

**Renata**: folgado ¬¬'

**Deh**: a Diana... ninguém gosta dela, coitada xB beijos amor ;°

**Jacob**: agora é a vez de vocês, sanguessugas nojentos xB

**Edward**: (cantando ao longe) \o/

**Marcus**: eu acho que a gente sabe o que fazer, fedorento ¬¬'

**Alec:** :°

**Demetri:** x°

**Caius:** :°

**Aro:** ;°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Felix:** :°

**Heidi**: e quem quer a próximaaaa \o/?

**Jane**: mandae que eu leio xB _Continua com a Mafia! Felix estressadinho... =* Caius guloso!! "Mas eu também quero sangue" :x - Faz cara feia Jane resmungona, entretanto, (Jane: Gianna, evite dar pessoas drogadas pro Caius no café da manhã, sabe como ele é sensível u.ú)... FOI MARA JANE!! =* AGORA TE AMUH... MINHA FRIEND! Alec nem falo de tuh, ta excluido. ¬¬' Galerinha do mal e C&A... se não continuarem vou fazer a sachina( num sei escrever e.e' ) na cidade de vocês, cuidado com os parentes. Meu Nick é Loko e esquisito... mas adoro brincar com lobo e vampiro ... o.O Esquece o LOBO... só mais vampiro. Cullen's e Voltures ... Lovuh Vcs. 8D baay~ Melzinha_

**Alec**: é chacina, querida , chacina xB

**Marcus**: se não continuarmos a...?

**Aro**: é um mistério da humanidade xD

**Caius**: Eu sou um vampiro, eu tenho fome x.x'

**Jane**: Obrigada n.n'

**Felix**: eu sou estressado :X? espera até ela estar de TPM xD

**Renata**: oh god, vampiras menstruam ¬¬?

**Chelsea**: então a minha está atrasada... umas décadas já xD

**Demetri**: seu Nick é louco? O nome da guria é Renesmee ¬¬'

**Edward**: I'm siiiingin in the raaaain õ/

**Caius**: quando começou a chover ¬¬?

**Marcus**: quando ele quebrou a parede com a cabeça e estourou um cano de água ¬¬'

**Gianna**: a conta, favor depositar na conta número 375-666-666-069 até amanhã :D

**Carlisle**: (pega a conta) ooooookaaaaaaayyyy (olha a conta) holy mother of Money o.o'

**Aro**: 8D

**Renata**: extorquir pessoas é feio xD

**Caius**: não é você que paga as contas xB

**Deh**: mas sou eu que organizo o número de páginas da fic, próxima review xB

**Renata**: minha õ/ _"__Jane: Gianna, evite dar pessoas drogadas pro Caius no café da manhã, sabe como ele é sensível u.ú" Agora está tudo explicado, por isso o Caius é assim, tadinho deixam só os drogados pra ele é nisso que dá xD Pobrezinho do Alec, excluído ;_; Deh-san vc realmente sabe como terminar um cap e deixar a gente louca pelo próximo, isso pode matar alguém sabia?! Não vou muito com a cara do lobinho, mas adoro quando ele tira uma da cara da Rose, hilário =P O Jayden e a Diana são estranhos Ô.Ô *já falei de mais* Bjos pra todos, Hiime =)_

**Caius**: agora eu que sou o afetado, **Hiime **¬¬?

**Aro**: pelo menos suas tentativas de piada não são patéticas e.e'

**Marcus**: ah gente, fala sério, vocês são legais :D

**Renata**: você drogou ele também ¬¬?

**Jacob**: sou inocente :X

**Emmett**: não, fui eu dessa vez 8D

**Jane**: parem de fazer bagunça aqui è.é

**Chelsea**: isso mesmo, vegetarianos bundões u.ú'

**Renata**: senão... a Deh expulsa vocês daqui 8D

**Deh**: eu to aqui na minha, me deixa fora dessa ¬¬'

**Felix**: é, fedorento, as pessoas não vão com a sua cara 8D

**Jacob**: nem as cachorras vão xB

**Deh**: pode chamar de Deh-chan, Hiime xB E... Jake, você é gostoso 8D

**Emmett**: e eu? 8D

**Deh**: você também ¬¬'

**Gianna**: o Heidiiii, o Jasper atacou seu depósito de bolsas de sangue ¬¬

**Heidi**: ò.ó

**Jane**: GO GO Heidi õ////

**Alec**: adora ver um circo pegando fogo, né ¬¬?

**Demetri**: obviamente 8D

**Alec**: eu leio a review xB _Querida! AMEI O CAP! TÁ ÓTIMO! Achei bem irado qdo a Diana meteu um soco na loira promíscua!^^ Como a Di pode não derreter com a bleza do Ed lindão?? Ela deve ser doente da kbça^^ A Diana tá escondendo algo... tou curiosa... Aquele grupo de vampiros aparecendo do nd e apanhando dos Cullen foi demais!! Adorei!! Putz, Jake irmão do Jayden?? Bem ki eu suspeitava...^^ POSTA MAIS! BJIN^__^_

**Caius**: eto... misunderstanding here, **Lali Motoko**, é primo xD

**Jane**: poder feminino è.é

**Alec**: calma… n.n'

**Deh**: ou não, quem sabe xB

**Gianna**: o Deeeeeh, a Heidi ta catando de pancada o Jasper lá na câmara fria :X

**Deh**: esse lugar tá um caos completo ¬¬'

**Felix**: concordo x.x'

**Renata**: que tal uma arrumação então 8D?

**Chelsea**: ta na hora ¬¬'

**Renata**: (espirra 'bom ar' no jake no sofá)

**Jacob**: o que eu fiz ¬¬?

**Caius**: talvez tenha peidado... ou esse é seu cheiro natural mesmo ¬¬?

**Jacob**: olha, seu...

**Deh**: CHEGA ¬¬' Aro, Caius, peguem o Marcus e dêem um jeito nele ¬¬' Cullens, peguem o seu filho pródigo e façam-no agir como um vampiro normal... ou pseudo normal, do jeito de vocês ¬¬ Jane, torture o Jasper até ele entender que atacar o rango dos outros é uma má idéia, agora ¬¬'

**Renata**: ótima idéia xD

**Chelsea**: enquanto isso, mais uma review 8D _Gostei da fic... muito boa... adorei vendo os Cullen passando trabalho com 3 punk. Aquela Diana ta escondendo algu... aquele comentario do ED sobre o Cachorro, muito estranho... vc nao demora muito pra postar neh? Parabéns_

**Demetri**: um fanboy... **Marco** 8D

**Aro**: eles são realmente raros por aqui...

**Caius**: o punk de cabelo vermelho deixou review pra ti xD?

**Deh**: vocês cuidaram do seu irmão ¬¬?

**Marcus**: agora até homens estão ficando freqüentes aqui ¬¬'

**Deh**: que ótimo n.n' como conseguiram xB?

**Caius**: um truque familiar 8D

**Heidi**: agora até eu fiquei com medo o.o

**Jasper**: AHHHHH, TÁ BOM, TÁ BOM X.X

**Jane**: (entra caminhando, sorridente) n.n (senta na poltrona e cruza as pernas)

**Chelsea**: good job xB

**Emmett**: maninho, volte a si, a Bella não vai gostar nada disso ¬¬'

**Jacob**: como eu me divirto 8D

**Carlisle**: eu voooou resoooolveeer...

**Zuriel**: é a cachorra, é uma fêmea x.x'

**Deh**: como você entrou aqui ¬¬?

**Zuriel**: a porta estava aberta _'-'_

**Demetri**: bela sacada... 8D

**Zuriel**: é uma porta õ.o

**Marcus**: próxima review antes que eu morra de fome aqui nessa fic de merda ¬¬'

**Demetri**: quem quer ler 8D?

**Marcus**: você não leu ainda 8D

**Demetri**: nem você 8D (se encaram, depois encaram o recém chegado)

**Zuriel**: o.o'

**Marcus**: lê a review xB

**Demetri**: isso, é nosso convidado especial \o/

**Marcus**: um OC da fic \o/

**Chelsea**: tudo isso pra não ler uma review ¬¬?

**Demetri e Marcus**: Leia :D (colocam o papel na frente dele)

**Zuriel**: ta o.o _atrasada, quase estourando o prazo, mas aqui está minha review õ/ kuso, queria um reduto de vampiros T-T a luta ficou meio xoxa, mas pra quem não sabe escrever tá valendo \o/ eles parecem estar mais bem sucessidos ai do que em Forks xD o que foi essa, Di? adorei a ceninha de ciúmes, como definiu o Ed, ficou foda *o* embora eu ache que tem muito mais nessa historia do que aparenta ser estou louca pra ver as aulas da nessie, deve ter ficado hilário xD como assim o Jayden é primo do Jake? OMG temos um reduto de lobisomens na cidade xD zoeira XP Felix: cara, larga o incesto, não faz bem a ninguém :X Renata: quem disse 8D? Felix: quem aprova isso ¬¬? resposta: Eu õ/ Incesto não é tão ruim assim, só diferente xB ah, agradeço os beijinhos e quero mais, beijos nunca são excessivos PS: *-* Obrigada Marcus, vc me defendeu, não quer passar aqui em casa não? PS: Toh morrendo de saudades de você amor, aparece viu? S2_

**Felix**: foi a última review da **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** :B

**Demetri**: e que tem um complemento, leia, convidado especial :D

**Zuriel**: querem me fazer de escravo agora ¬¬?

**Demetri e Marcus**: Leia :D

**Zuriel**: eu vou sair bem daqui ¬¬?

**Deh**: com sorte, sim, sanamente inteiro, não xD

**Zuriel**: o.o' _eu desloguei só pra poder comentar de novo õ/ respondeu a sua resposta da minha review anterior, confuso? eu sei xD na realidade eu queria os três: Aro, Caius e Marcos; sabe como é, homem nunca é demais ;D sendo sincero queria todos os vampiros, mas alguns já tem dona e não quero morrer T-T PS: manda beijo pro jaiden também, ele é kawaii *-* atualiza logo *o* tá eu sei que vai ser atualizado sexta ¬¬ mas fazer um draminha sempre ajuda xB ;*_

**Aro**: pronto, acabou 8D

**Deh**: isso porque ela me ama, imagina se me odiasse :B

**Caius**: é uma daquelas pessoas que você quer morrer amiga, não é xD?

**Deh**: nessa linha 8D

**Marcus**: (pigarreia)

**Alec**: (pigarreia também)

**Felix**: poha véi, deixa a Jane pra mim, finge que a Kammy é sua prima e se vira com ela 8D

**Alec**: não é a mesma coisa ¬¬'

**Marcus**: então né, alguém gosta de mim 8D

**Deh**: então vai lá, atiradinho ¬¬'

**Aro**: aqui homens são demais... Cullens, se resolveram ai?

**Jasper**: (entra, caminhando com dificuldade, as pernas meio abertas, senta no sofá e lá fica)

**Emmett**: Cara, o que fizeram contigo D:?

**Edward**: quem sou eu i.i?

**Carlisle**: opa, remédio errado :X

**Emmett**: -.-'

**Caius**: isso responde a sua pergunta xD?

**Jacob**: Isso é melhor que pornô, cara xD

**Gianna**: você ta fugindo 8D?

**Zuriel**: saída estratégica pela direita, bye õ/ (some)

**Demetri**: bye õ/

**Marcus**: vamos lá, sessão beijos e vamos embora, esse máfia já ficou muito longo xD

**Deh**: fato :X

**Chelsea**: aposto que os leitores não vão reclamar xD

**Demetri:** x°

**Jacob**: ;°

**Felix:** :°

**Caius:** :°

**Edward**: ;°

**Carlisle**: x°

**Alec:** :°

**Emmett**: :°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Aro:** ;°

**Jasper**: :°

**Jane**: (rindo)

**Chelsea**: foi engraçado, eu concordo xD

**Jacob**: Eu também, faz de novo 8D?

**Jane**: com prazer n.n'

**Jasper**: (foge em desespero)

**Marcus**: acabando a bagunça, vamos lá xD

**Felix**: hora de pedir reviews xD?

**Renata**: como sempre xB

**Deh**: Okay, eu agradeço a Bellah-san, Oraculo-san, Hollidaay-san, Mique-chan, -san, Hiime-san, Lali-san, Marco-san, a K-chan e a **Priis Cullen**, que não deixou review mas favoritou a fic \o/

**Jane**: reviews è.é

**Heidi**: reeeeeviiieeewwwssss \o/

**Aro**: para os que lêem, até semana que vem no Máfia Entrevista \o/

**Caius**: reviews 8D

**Chelsea**: reviews xB

**Renata**: Edward, peça reviews pra gente 8D

**Edward**: Edward? Quem é Edward? i.i

**Jacob**: se eu não fosse fissurado pela sua filha, eu já tinha ido atrás da Bella 8D

**Edward**: filha? O que é isso? é de comer?

**Emmett**: me segurem, não me deixem fazer uma piadinha sobre incesto x.x'

**Jacob**: nem sobre a parte humana da Renesmee xD

**Marcus**: as reviews, please x.x'

**Gianna**: colocando ordem na bagunça, galera xB

**Jane**: olha só, a Gianna ta achando que é gente xD

**Heidi**: okays, Cullens e lobo fedorento, fora daqui xB

**Carlisle**: o Jasper já fugiu, vamos embora xP

**Emmett**: melhor mesmo i.i'

**Edward**: esperem, eu acho que estou esquecendo alguma coisa :X

**Heidi**: bye n.n~ (empurra porta afora e fecha) ufa e.e'

**Chelsea**: reviews \o/

**Marcus**: isso mesmo xB

**Alec**: por favor 8D

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	11. Festa

**Disclaimer**: Leah está sentada tomando café e lendo jornal.

**Sam**: cara, eu te digo isso toda vez!

**Quil**: claro que não ¬¬ se não fosse por mim...

**Sam**: qual é, eu sei sim u.u'

**Quil**: você não saberia que Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh e sim a Meyer u.u'

**Sam**: achei que estivesse falando sobre a outra coisa... sério mesmo i.i?

**Leah**: e depois reclamam que eu chamo ele de idiota ¬¬

(Oraculo, um disclaimer pra ti que gosta tanto da Leah xD)

_# Unintended – Muse #_

_Capítulo 10 – Festa_

No dia seguinte, para nossa sorte, Jayden estava na aula. E o melhor de tudo: ele não fedia, tinha seu cheiro normal, 'conversando' com as meninas. Todos nós respiramos aliviados, era uma preocupação a menos... Por enquanto.

A cada dia que passava e estávamos cada vez mais perto de outubro, menos víamos o sol. Tivemos três dias seguidos de chuva antes de uns dez minutos de pausa, onde o tempo ainda fechado nos deixou sair de casa.

Outubro chegou, molhado. Os moradores da cidade pareciam não reparar e não estranhavam uma chuva que não parava por três dias. Perguntei uma vez sobre isso à Diana e ela me disse que em novembro tudo iria piorar, é quase o mês inteiro de chuva. Era normal, por causa das montanhas, um inverno bem úmido.

Embora Edward não tivesse mais tão engajado às pesquisas, eu estava. Não que estivesse realmente procurando algo que encaixasse com o perfil dos nossos vizinhos, se eu achasse seria quase como um bônus. Separei alguns livros sobre a mitologia e comecei a ler. Era uma leitura gostosa, tranqüila, embora algumas palavras num inglês mais arcaico me enrolavam.

As provas na escola eram tão incrivelmente fáceis que eu não me dava ao trabalho de estudar. Menos em matemática. Eu tinha que passar horas estudando aquelas contas para que elas finalmente entrassem em minha cabeça.

Já havia se passado um pouco mais do meio do mês de outubro antes que eu enjoasse da chuva. Era pior que Forks. MUITO pior. Eu estava sentada no sofá, olhando fixo o programa sobre moda na TV – olhando, não realmente o assistindo – enquanto suspirava, ouvindo a chuva despencando fora de casa, sem ter o que fazer.

Alice penteava os cabelos de Renesmee, enquanto Rosa dava palpites na roupa que ela usava. Esme estava sentada ao meu lado, escrevendo algo em uma agenda. Os homens não estavam em casa, Carlisle estava trabalhando e eu não sabia o que meu marido e seus irmãos estavam fazendo. Gemi, tristonha, olhando através do vidro transparente, molhado pela chuva que não dava trégua.

-Bella querida, acalme-se – Esme murmurou, segurando minha mão e fitando meu rosto tranquilamente. Ela fechou o caderno e o deixou de lado, dando sua atenção toda para mim – onde estão seus livros? Você estava se divertindo tanto com eles antes.

-Eu não quero ler agora – dei ombros e virei o rosto para a TV, olhando depois para ela – Alice, nós vamos fazer algo hoje?

-À tarde não, só mais a noite quando tivermos uma trégua na chuva – ótimo, pensei, fechando os olhos e abaixando a cabeça. Esme acariciou minha mão, chamando minha atenção para ela – hn?

-Ne vous inquiétez pas, tout simplement s'amuser – sorri, embora não tenha entendido uma palavra do que ela disse – vá estudar francês então, querida.

-Eu vou... pedir para Edward me ensinar mais tarde – talvez... Quem sabe... okay, não, eu não ia. Suspirei entediada, esperando que, por algum milagre da natureza, eu dormisse.

Obviamente, isso não aconteceu.

Então eu me rendi aos meus livros. Fui ao escritório e peguei um deles, para continuar a minha leitura. Sentada no sofá com Esme, a TV ligada fazia apenas barulho, já que ninguém estava realmente assistindo. Folheei o livro para a página que eu havia parado.

-Boa tarde, família – Emmett abriu a porta e entrou, seguido de Jasper, Edward e por último, Jacob. Fechei o livro e o deixei sobre a mesa de centro, sorrindo para meus familiares. Meu marido deixou uma caixa com um grande laçarote dourado sobre a mesa de centro, ao lado de meu livro.

-Eu sabia que você iria comprar por mim – Alice sorriu ao colocar as mãos na caixa, que era linda por si só. Algo como um veludo azul a forrava por fora, contrastando com a fita dourada, perfeito.

-O que é isso? – perguntei, minha mão tocando o tecido delicado. Renesmee passara pelo pacote e se sentara entre mim e sua avó, observando atenta nossa conversa.

-Um presente, Bells – ela respondeu, colocando-a de volta sobre a mesa, com cuidado. Cruzei os braços, era aniversário de quem? Meu não era, nem de Renesme...

Que eu me lembrasse, não era de nenhum dos Cullen também. Jacob? Hn... não, estávamos longe do aniversário dele também. Ergui uma das sobrancelhas, a pequena me fitou, divertindo-se com a situação. Por tabela, Edward também o fazia, agora que tirara sua jaqueta molhada e viera se sentar ao meu lado, beijando meu pescoço e me abraçando. Sorri para ele e virei minha atenção para o presente.

-Para quem é?

-Você vai descobrir hoje a noite... – ela deu uma piscadela para mim e se levantou. Rosalie fixou seus olhos em meu marido e ergueu uma sobrancelha, esperando algo.

-Está na sacola pequena...

-Obrigada – sorriu e a pegou, subindo as escadas logo depois. Jasper estava sentado e assistindo TV, podia jurar que era o único. Alice sentou-se no braço da poltrona e o avisou que iria tomar um banho, o loiro apenas concordou com a cabeça e ela saiu, saltitando escada acima. Fixei meus olhos nos de meu marido e fiquei pensando. Um banho era uma boa idéia agora, com toda essa chuva e nós presos dentro daquela casa...

Observei Jasper deixar a poltrona e subir as escadas, Jacob pegou seu lugar rapidamente, tirando a camiseta azul e a jogando no canto, uma bacia com pipoca em seus braços. Eu me acostumara com o cheiro da comida, mas ainda incomodava, era muito forte.

-Mamãe, eu estou com sono – Renesmee olhou para mim, esfregando os olhos, acariciei seu rosto e passei os dedos por seus cabelos, puxando-os para trás.

-Quer dormir no colo da mamãe? – perguntei, mas o lobisomem a frente havia virado o corpo e chamado a menina com o dedo indicador, ela rapidamente se levantou e se acomodou no colo dele, sorrindo.

Ergui as sobrancelhas e olhei para Edward, que começou a rir. Girei os olhos e me levantei. Um banho seria bom...

oOoOoOo

-Aliceee, quando essa chuva vai parar? – perguntou Emmett, inquieto no sofá, enquanto jogava uma bolinha de tênis na parede e a pegava de volta. Deixei minha cabeça pender para trás, fechando os olhos, enquanto respirava o ar já carregado da casa, já que não era possível abrir as janelas.

-Em dez minutos – avisou a pequena, enquanto se divertia penteando os cabelos de Jasper, que por sua vez lia uma revista, sem se importar que ela o fizesse de boneca.

Dez minutos, pensei, antes de sentir Edward beijando minha testa, o que me fez abrir os olhos e sorrir para ele, embora tristonha. Ele segurou a minha mão e se aproximou mais de mim, para me abraçar e cochichar em meu ouvido, o que fez me arrepiar.

-Sinto que você está um pouco triste nesses dias, o que aconteceu? – Edward me perguntou, acariciando meu rosto e fitando meus olhos logo depois. Eu nunca me cansava desses olhos dourados, nunca. Perdi-me um pouco enquanto sentia-me como se fosse lida por aquele olhar. Obviamente, ele estava tentando decifrar o que eu estava pensando, ou sentindo, ou tentando explicar porque eu estava tão calada – o que foi?

-É a chuva – expliquei, sorrindo e beijando seus lábios e retribuindo o gesto anterior, acariciando seus cabelos cor de bronze. Coloquei minhas pernas sobre as dele e comecei a mexer na gola de sua blusa, descendo pela linha do seu pescoço até suas clavículas.

Era engraçado, no começo eu odiava ter que me mexer, sentia-me idiota apenas por trocar o peso de uma perna para outra, contudo eu acostumara a ter sempre que me mexer perto de humanos que o fazia constantemente. Era normal me pegar enrolando o dedo em meus cabelos, ou apenas balançando a perna.

-Bella, você está bem? - Edward me perguntou, percebendo que eu fiquei muito tempo calada. Concordei com a cabeça e olhei pela janela, a chuva estava começando a diminuir. Finalmente, pensei, respirando aliviada. Percebi que Alice se erguera, puxando Jasper pela mão. O loiro estava com o cabelo liso, que contornava seu rosto de um jeito que eu nunca havia visto antes, combinava com ele.

Carlisle e Esme estavam na cozinha. Porque, só deus sabe. Emmett desceu as escadas, com a bolsa de Rosalie, que já o esperava no sofá. Jacob estava com Renesmee na poltrona, eu só podia dizer que ele não estava dormindo porque ele não estava roncando. Alice parou na frente do espelho, ajeitando seus cabelos e puxando a blusa para baixo, antes de sorrir para mim e segurar minha mão.

-Vamos, já está bem fraca – ao dizer isso, o moreno olhou no relógio, enquanto Rose segurava sua mão e já o levava em direção a porta.

-Não se passaram dez minutos...

-E a chuva não parou – a pequena mostrou a língua, o que fez meu marido e o moreno se divertirem.

Nós saímos de casa. Sair, quase entrei em frenesi. Respirei o ar úmido da noite ao olhar o céu escuro, coberto por tantas nuvens que a lua não aparecia, as ruas eram iluminadas apenas pela luz dos postes, levemente ampliada pela névoa. A piscina estava transbordando de água, a cerca branca abandonara sua cor original para um cinza escuro e, do outro lado dessa, Diana abraçava Marie, a menina de cabelos chanel, sorrindo para ela.

Estava usando uma roupa casual, uma blusa azul-marinho com brilhos e um decote em v, além de uma fita que marcava bem sua cintura, calças longas pretas, com bocas largas e, provavelmente um salto alto, não consegui identificar direito. A pequena se aproximou da cerca, chamando a atenção da loira, que abriu um largo sorriso e andou, sobre a grama úmida – úmida estava minha blusa, essa grama estava encharcada – até ela abraçando-a também.

-Obrigada, não sabia se você iria lembrar – reparei que ela não usava uma blusa de frio, mesmo com o vento. Até nós vampiros usávamos blusas, embora não pelo mesmo motivo que ela deveria usar uma. Sua pele, hoje tão clara como porcelana, contrastava com as peças escuras – querem entrar? Eu estou fazendo uma mini-festa em casa...

-Nós vamos aceitar, pelo visto a chuva já vai voltar – Rose comentou, abraçando a menina logo depois, tocando seus cabelos loiros, antes lisos, agora ondulados nas pontas – parabéns, muitas felicidades...

Então era para isso o presente, aniversário da Diana. Suspirei, Edward soltou minha mão e beijou o rosto dela, desejando-lhe o mesmo que a Hale. Ela sorriu e quase caiu no chão quando Renesmee pulou a cerca e pendurou-se em seu pescoço. Pude ver Alice "correr" para dentro da casa e voltar com o embrulho azul-marinho debaixo do braço, para onde nós estávamos.

-Parabéns – cumprimentei-a com um abraço e sorri para ela. Jacob pulara a cerca e cumprimentara a outra garota com um balançar de cabeça.

-Obrigada, venha, vamos entrar, está frio aqui – esfregou os braços, mas antes deu atenção a Alice, que lhe entregava seu presente. Ela ficou boquiaberta apenas com a caixa, eu não podia nem imaginar o preço do conteúdo de dentro, Alice adora aniversários, por mais estranho que isso ainda me soasse. Todos nós pulamos a cerca e eu, com toda minha sorte, tive minha calça enroscada na cerca e quase cai no chão, sendo segurada por Edward.

Por mais rápido que aquela cena acontecesse, eu ainda fui motivo de risos, depois que descobriram que eu estava bem. Ela nos convidou a entrar, e, quando estávamos na soleira da porta. Esme e Carlisle apareceram, ela jogando os cabelos para trás enquanto ele fechava o último botão da camisa social azul.

Eu tinha que admitir, Esme estava completamente descabelada, o que não era normal dela. Edward virou o rosto ao meu lado, buscando os olhos da menina Marie, eu acho que ele estava realmente buscando a atenção dos pensamentos dela para se distrair das possíveis lembranças frescas na mente do casal.

-Onde vão, queridos? – Ela perguntou, aproximando-se mais um pouco, sem soltar a mão do loiro.

-Festa de aniversário da Di – Renesmee respondeu, segurando a mão dela, os olhos cor de chocolate brilhando para ela, que, nesse momento, tentava segurar a caixa azul e outro embrulho, verde, com um formato retangular e espesso, provavelmente um livro.

-Não voltem tarde, okay? – ela disse, despreocupada. A preocupação era com eles e não com a gente, pensei.

-Hnnn, eu acho que papa está um pouco solitário junto conosco, quer se juntar a nós? – a loira convidou, abrindo espaço para que Marie entrasse, Renesmee depois dela.

-Não queremos incomodar, é a sua festa, querida – respondeu muito educadamente, embora ainda tivesse tentando domar os cabelos cacheados.

-Eu adoraria que vocês viessem, vamos, papa abriu um vinho ótimo – Eu e Edward ainda esperamos do lado de fora, o restante já estava dentro da casa.

-Acho que assim não podemos recusar, querida – Carlisle assumiu e veio na direção da cerca, passando-a com facilidade e ajudando sua mulher a fazer o mesmo.

Até hoje eu não entendi o porquê dessa cerca, era baixa, nós e eles a pulávamos o tempo inteiro. Talvez ela existisse apenas para me sacanear mesmo, como o ocorrido com a calça anteriormente.

-Vamos, eu estou com frio – seguindo a loira, eu entrei em sua mansão.

Agora era a minha vez de ficar boquiaberta, era inacreditável que aquela casa servisse apenas para duas pessoas. As paredes claras eram disfarçadas por pinturas, móveis, tapeçarias, entre outras coisas. Um lustre de cristal iluminava bem o ambiente, deixando um clima ainda um pouco sombrio. Havia dois degraus, que levava para uma pequena parte da sala, onde havia três sofás pretos, uma mesa de centro, o chão forrado por um tapete vermelho-vinho felpudo. Um móvel de madeira avermelhada, ainda nessa parte mais baixa, mantinha a TV de plasma – que conseguia ser até mesmo maior que a nossa – um rádio, cujas caixas de som deviam ter um metro, um DVD e alguns produtos eletrônicos variados. Mais a frente, uma mesa de madeira clara toda ornamentada, assim como suas seis cadeiras, completamente cheias de detalhes, um vaso, também de cristal, no centro dessa, cheio de rosas vermelhas e brancas. A direita havia uma porta, provavelmente a da cozinha, enquanto a frente as janelas grandes estavam parcialmente cobertas pelas cortinas de tecido vermelho, ao lado de duas estante de madeira clara, que cobriam a parede de livros do chão ao teto. Ergui as sobrancelhas, observando apenas aquela pequena parte da casa. Imaginei por um instante como seriam os quartos deles.

-Venham aqui! – chamou Ayumi, sentada em um dos sofás pretos, uma almofada em seu colo e uma taça de cristal em mãos, contudo o líquido não parecia com nada alcoólico, apenas refrigerante.

Jayden estava lá também, assim como Karin e uma garota de cabelos enrolados, que caíam perfeitamente até o meio de seus antebraços. Não a conhecia, provavelmente não era da escola.

-Acomodem-se, Cullens, eu vou deixar os presentes no meu quarto – apontou os sofás para nós e, para Esme e Carlisle, seu 'papai' Zuriel, que estava sentado com uma taça e uma garrafa de vinho na mesa, a luz do lustre o iluminava perfeitamente.

-Sasha, como você está, linda? – Rose falou, enquanto eu me acomodava no sofá, entre Edward e Jake, que cumprimentava seu possível primo – agora eu estou na sua casa, você vai aceitar minha comida, não é? – ela aceitou a bolsa que Emmett lhe estendia, ouvindo a cachorra latir e abanar o rabo. Eu nunca imaginei ver Rose se dando bem com nenhum animal vivo, muito menos um cachorro. Isso chegava a soar irônico.

Desviei meu olhar para as escadas, onde a loira descia com Renesmee agarrada em sua cintura, quase tendo que arrastá-la degraus abaixo. Observei do outro lado, as estantes cheias de livros, não dava para enxergar a parede atrás deles. Lembrava-me o escritório de Carlisle.

-Bella, junte-se a nós – Alice falou, sentada no braço do sofá de dois lugares, onde as duas meninas se acomodaram. Sorri e levantei-me, deixando um pouco mais de espaço no outro sofá para eles e tomando o outro braço para mim.

-Sobre o que estão conversando? – perguntei, jogando meus cabelos para trás, enquanto vi Diana acomodar-se no braço de outro sofá, ao lado de Jayden, com uma taça também. Contudo... A dela não era refrigerante ou água, era vinho. Pais responsáveis não deixariam uma filha menor de idade beber. Okay, ela trabalhava num bar e ele não era realmente seu pai.

-Qualquer coisa... O que vocês estavam fazendo na casa dos Cullens? – perguntou Marie, Alice ergueu as sobrancelhas e eu pigarreei, esperando que ela respondesse. Jacob pegou Renesmee no colo e me fitou.

-Noite do poker, fazemos isso uma vez por semana – a loira aniversariante comentou, enquanto sorria para minha filha, que comia um dos doces que tirara da mesa de centro. Eu ergui as sobrancelhas, fitando a morena, meio cética com o que acabara de acontecer – não é, Edward?

-Sim, e você me deve uma revanche – meu marido sorriu para ela, fitando seus olhos azuis por um instante.

Respirei aliviada, vendo que a conversa mudara de rumo. Troquei olhares nervosos com Edward, depois vendo que Jasper e Emmett divertiam-se com os livros nas prateleiras.

oOoOoOo

Nunca gostei muito de festas de aniversário, nem das minhas, nem das dos outros, então passei grande parte do tempo entediada. Os livros me divertiam, consegui um emprestado, "Mitologia através das eras". Era engraçado ver todos comendo e seis pessoas observando uma se alimentar. Ganhamos taças com refrigerante também, mas estas permaneceram cheias até que Jacob as tirasse de nossas mãos e as bebessem.

-Jayden, como você está quente! – exclamou Karin, quando foi pegar a taça de sua mão. Tranquilamente ele fez alguns movimentos, que a loira traduziu depois como 'é que eu ainda estou com febre, por causa da minha gripe'.

Não foi algo tranqüilizador para nós, Jake olhou para ele e tocou sua pele por uns instantes, embora um homem com uma temperatura constante de 42°C não seja um bom termômetro.

Mais tarde, fomos apresentados ao restante da casa, eu sentia um clima meio... estranho no ar, talvez gótico, eu não sabia dizer. Havia livros pela casa toda, nos quartos dos dois, no escritório, até na cozinha tinha livros, que, por sua vez, não eram apenas livros de receitas. Era como se Carlisle espalhasse seus livros pela casa toda. Para nossa sorte, um dos maiores quartos foi usado para ser o escritório dele e tinha ambas as paredes forradas de livros.

-Por que mitologia, Bella? – ela me perguntou, quando estávamos todos no quarto dela, onde os presentes forravam a cama de casal. Dei ombros, jogando os cabelos para trás antes de responder.

-É apenas meu novo interesse – confessei, folheando o livro, em sua 'sessão' grega.

-Eu adoro mitologia, tenho mais livros ali, se quiser – apontou a estante em seu quarto, onde os livros eram separados de modo a serem facilmente encontrados. Livros de Ocultismo tinham uma prateleira especial ali.

-Eu quero refrigerante, Jake – Renesmee falou para o lobo, que a puxou pela mão, para leva-la escada abaixo – me leva no colo? – pediu inocentemente e, como um cachorrinho, ele obedeceu.

-Sua pequena mimada – girei os olhos, vendo-os sair do quarto, assim como Marie e Karin, esta puxando Jayden. Separei meu livro e a vi, parada na porta, esperando que eu saísse.

-Renesmee é mimada porque é filha única – comentou, seus olhos azuis profundos e sua pele clara chamando mais a atenção pelas roupas escuras.

-Não, ela tem duas irmãs, eu e Alice – comentei, parando em sua frente, franzindo as sobrancelhas, embora pudesse sentir um frio em minha barriga. Ela já sabia, então. O quanto ela sabia?

-Não, ela não tem – deixou-me passar e caminhou ao meu lado pelo corredor vazio, em direção às escadas – ela é única.

Perdi a voz quando ela falou isso, minhas pernas pararam quando ela chegou até onde Jayden a esperava. Virou para trás e, ainda ostentando aquele sorriso, chamou-me, para que descesse também. Jayden me puxou pela mão, no último segundo e me olhou estranho quando sua pele quente tocou a minha. Era extremamente quente, embora não como fogo. Descemos para os parabéns, o qual eu passei agarrada a minha filha, que batia palmas tranquilamente. Carlisle, Esme e Zuriel aparentemente estavam em algum assunto animado e, finalmente, Esme arrumara seus cabelos, estavam presos para trás num rabo de cavalo bem informal. Os três se juntaram a nós nesse momento, mas recusaram o bolo, preferiram as taças de vinho

Todos nós o fizemos, e Diana pareceu não ligar, manteve sua atenção em Alice, que segurava sua mão e na garota de cabelos encaracolados e olhos azuis. Tudo que eu queria agora era ir para casa e me aninhar nos braços de meu marido, ficar lá até que o dia amanhecesse.

-Bom, agora nós temos que colocar Renesmee na cama – Alice comentou, observando que a mesma começara a bocejar em intervalos mais regulares- vamos, Bella?

-Querem carona? – Marie ofereceu, fechando o celular e o guardando no bolso – minha casa é ali perto, é caminho.

-Você sabe onde a gente mora? – Rensmee perguntou, a garota sorriu, parada na porta da casa, olhando curiosa para nós.

-Eu vi vocês entrarem uma vez, minha avó mora naquele prédio também – confessou e abriu a porta, saindo. Despediu-se da loira e atravessou o jardim, passando a cerca branca e, na rua, havia um carro preto parado – venham!

-Bye, Bella – Diana me abraçou, logo depois de abraçar minha filha e a morena – até amanhã.

-Obrigada pela festa, estava ótima – Jake lhe deu um abraço de urso, eu pude ouvir suas costas estralarem – te vejo por ai.

Seguimos até o carro, onde o pai dela, um homem de cabelos curtos e um grande bigode nos esperava, música velha tocava no rádio do carro. Alice e Marie conversaram o caminho todo sobre as roupas que iriam usar no dia das bruxas, que se aproximava perigosamente.

-Até amanhã, queridas – acenou para nós, após nos deixar na frente do prédio. Jake lhe deu um beijo no rosto ainda, provocando um olhar mais... feroz do pai da garota.

-Vocês vão voltar para lá? – o lobo perguntou, quando estávamos no elevador. Eu não conseguia me comunicar, então Alice acabou respondendo por mim.

-Talvez, eu não tenho problema em passar a noite aqui – confessou, enquanto saíamos do elevador e entrávamos no apartamento – Nessie, vá tomar um banho e escovar os dentes antes de dormir – cobrou a tia, fazendo que a menina concordasse com a cabeça e fosse até o banheiro.

-Eu vou comer aquela lasanha – Jake se dirigiu a cozinha, enquanto eu tentava manter-me respirando. Engoli em seco, observando Alice fitar-me curiosa, tentando entender o motivo de meu silêncio.

-Bella, você tem certeza que está bem? – eu neguei com a cabeça, minhas pernas tremiam, assim como meus braços – Bella, por favor, acalme-se! – ela dizia mais alto, mas eu não conseguia obedecer. Vi Edward pular a janela para dentro da sala e correr em minha direção, segurando-me pelos ombros, os olhos preocupados enquanto ele me agitava.

-Bella, diz o que diabos aconteceu com você! – comecei a soluçar descontroladamente e ele me afagou em seu peito, puxando-me para o sofá, onde nós sentamos. Eu deixei-me envolver por seu abraço, Alice também estava ali, acariciando meus cabelos.

-Acalme-se e nos conte o que aconteceu, querida – Alice disse, eu sentia-me melhor agora que Edward estava comigo. Respirei fundo, agora sentada em seu colo, fitando seus olhos amarelos, confiantes. Puxei meu escudo e busquei lembrar-me do momento no quarto de Diana, de suas palavras. Edward arregalou os olhos, por um instante – Oh não – ela continuou, depois de piscar os olhos repetidas vezes, talvez vendo o que nós lhe contaríamos.

-Acho que vamos ter que nos mud-

Pude perceber os olhos vidrados de Alice mais uma vez, Edward se concentrando em sua visão. Ambos se encararam depois, franzindo a testa.

-Bella, o que você sabe da Diana? – a pequena me perguntou, sorridente. Fitei-os, preocupada e estranhamente, o que ela tinha visto?

-Que ela é nossa vizinha e... Sabe que Renesmee não é normal – disse, segurando a mão de meu marido, buscando um porto seguro para me segurar – o que você viu?

-Você vai falar com ela amanhã – não era uma pergunta. E era tudo o que ela ia me dizer.

oOoOoOo

Passamos a noite no apartamento. Renesmee dormiu em meu colo e eu a levei para sua cama, aproveitando o restante do tempo para ficar com Edward e beijá-lo até que eu cansasse do gosto de seus lábios – o que não acontecia. Eu sentia falta de seus braços, por causa da mudança, acabamos um pouco separados. Era gostoso passar a noite inteira deitada sobre seu peito, conversando sobre coisas idiotas, e, obviamente, aproveitando nossa intimidade.

Pela manhã, quando fui me arrumar, achei incrível ter quase o dobro de roupas do que tinha na mansão Cullen naquele closet. E, infelizmente, tinha o uniforme da escola. Coloquei-o, junto com um jeans e um par de galochas, voltara a chover forte pela manhã. Um casaco grande e preto impermeável fechava o visual. Eu fiquei quase depressiva ao ver quão lindo Edward ficava com aquelas roupas a prova de água, embora ele dissesse o contrário. Nada no mundo conseguia deixá-lo feio.

-Vamos, Velveteen Rabbit – Alice murmurou para seu irmão, seu senso de moda a deixava linda até sob aquela capa de chuva. Renesmee usava tênis normal, já que poderia aproveitar que Jacob a carregaria o tempo inteiro.

-Se quiser eu te carrego também, Bella – Edward murmurou em meu ouvido e eu fiquei tentada com a proposta.

-Eu agüento uma manhã sem chamar a atenção de ninguém – ri, enquanto entrávamos no porsche de Alice. Era o único carro que tínhamos na garagem nesse momento, minha Ferrari e o volvo de Edward estavam na mansão Cullen – embora eu saiba que não iremos conseguir.

-Rose vai de BMW, veremos quem vai chamar mais atenção – Alice comentou, saindo da garagem e disparando a 120km/h nas pequenas ruas de Chilliwack.

-Alice, não vamos exagerar, sim? – pedi, observando-a mudar de marcha, o medidor do velocímetro continuava a mostrar que a velocidade aumentava. 140km/h agora, e Renesmee parecia nem se incomodar – okay, não vai adiantar, não é?

-Claro que não – riu e girou o volante, fazendo a curva e deslizando na diagonal, parando-o a dois centímetros de um carro estacionado na parte de trás do colégio – vamos, já estamos atrasados.

-Não estamos não, temos cinco minutos – Edward disse, enquanto eu colocava minha bolsa nas costas e fechava o carro. Jacob chegara logo depois, com sua Harley-Davidson e uma bela capa de chuva amarela. A chuva estava fina agora, então mesmo não estando em nenhuma parte coberta, não estávamos molhados.

-Você ganhou dessa vez, sanguessuga – disse carinhosamente para Alice, tirando o capacete e depois a capa de chuva, revelando uma jaqueta de couro preta por cima do uniforme – quero revanche.

-Não vou perder para você, cachorro – devolveu, contudo ambos sorriam.

-Isso explica toda a velocidade – concluí meu raciocínio, segurando a mão de Renesmee.

Esperamos Jake trocar de lugar sua mochila e sua capa de chuva, enquanto minha filha reclamava que seu cabelo estava ficando molhado.

-Não gosto de toda essa chuva – confessou, cobrindo a cabeça com um caderno.

-Bem vinda ao clube, filha – rimos juntas. Olhei ao redor, procurando reconhecer onde estávamos. Havia um grande estacionamento – provavelmente dos professores – uma entrada, árvores ao redor e várias casas até onde minha vista alcançava. Mudei a direção do olhar para a porta e observei uma mulher de pele morena, mais escuro que um bronzeado talvez, contudo com um toque avermelhado, sair de lá, os cabelos longos lisos presos em um rabo-de-cavalo, um blazer rosa-bebê combinava perfeitamente com sua calça marrom risca-de-giz e sapatos de salto, uma pose de executiva. O que me chamou a atenção era que ela olhava em nossa direção.

-Você é Jacob Black?

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: e aiiii galera \o/?

**Demetri**: here we are again xB

**Marcus**: que tédio, ein ¬¬?

**Deh**: eu sei i.i'

**Caius**: (aparece com a lanterna sob o rosto) Boo 8D

**Felix**: de onde sai essa lanterna e.e?

**Caius**: da sua bunda, vagalume u.ú

**Gianna**: olha a boca! Na próxima eu te dou sangue com sabão, viu ò.ó?

**Chelsea**: Gianna, seu relógio biológico está te mandando ter filhos :X

**Jane**: filhos de Gianna? e.e

**Renata**: ehhh... não, seria uma bosta x.x'

**Jane**: uma bosta? Apocalipse por favor i.i'

**Gianna**: o amor que vocês emanam por mim me faz sentir feliz de trabalhar aqui...

**Aro**: que bom que você acha isso :B

**Heidi**: e ela nem viu nada ein xDDDD

**Alec**: a tendência é piorar, lembra?

**Renata**: que dó xD

**Deh**: e a tendência é vocês se mexerem pra ler as reviews xD

**Marcus**: você é chata, sabia u.u?

**Deh**: não me importo com o que você diz :D

**Caius**: okaaay, GO GO, reviews xD

**Aro**: eu pego a primeira :B

**Alec**: sinta-se a vontade o.o'

**Aro**: _oi Deh!Ée!ateh ki fim a minha persô favorita apareceu na fic!por citação do jake mas apareceu!dali Leah!heaheahe"Ela gostava muito da cachorra, contudo não gostou nada nada do fato delater atacado o lobo dela, o seu Jake, como ela costumava dizer."cof cof, como é nessie? o Jake é MEU! brincadeira, mas bem q eu ñ ia acharnada ruim se fosse verdade!nuss, ki "D" misterioso é esse?é D de 'demônio'? ou 'duende'?heahaeah PS: só pra num perder o costume: Continuo não gostando da Diana! PS 2: adorei o beijinhu do Em de camisa levantada! MORRI! PS 3: bem ki a Leah podia aparecer neh? eh ki eu amo essa persô, então euquero vê-la em tudo quanto é fic!heaheah PS 4: o Ed bêbado é MARA! toh rachando de rir!beijihux pra vc Dehzinha, pra Máfia , pros Cullen e pro meu queridão Jake!_

**Demetri**: certos machos estão sendo super-valorizados aqui, **Oráculo** u.u'

**Edward**: tenha músculos e volte depois xD

**Demetri**: tenho um músculo que vai te fazer calar a boca u.u'

**Gianna**: qual é a da educação de vocês ein ¬¬?

**Jane**: a Gianna está pseudamente perigosa hoje, Demetri xD

**Caius**: Gianna perigosa HAUEHUAEUAEUH

**Renata**: eles não sabem o poder da TPM...

**Gianna**: (joga uma taça de sangue em Demetri) aprendeu u.ú?

**Demetri**: (com a cara e a roupa sujas de sangue) hnnn, A- :D

**Gianna**: vai piorar... (abre a porta da recepção)

**Jasper**: (corre, pula sobre Demetri e o derruba no chão, lambendo o sangue em seu rosto)

**Demetri**: SOCORRO! Eu estou sendo abusado e.e'

**Heidi**: se fudeu :P

**Emmett**: Edward, o Jasper ta fazendo bagunça de novo ¬¬

**Edward**: pai, você tem aquele remédio que apaga a memória ai? Podemos usar pra fazer ele esquecer que é um vampiro u.u'

**Felix**: mostra quem é o vampiro macho aqui, Demetri! Come a bunda dele!

**Gianna**: (joga outra taça de sangue)

**Jasper**: (no mesmo instante muda sua direção, saltando dessa vez sobre Felix)

**Felix**: era só uma expressão e.e'

**Heidi**: Gianna, olha o desperdício u.u'

**Demetri**: me sinto violado i.i'

**Jacob**: (não conseguiu entrar, pois estava rindo)

**Carlisle**: (não conseguiu entrar também, mas porque dois passos era muito distante) fiiiillhoooo, leeeembreee-seee deee queeeem vocêêêê ééééé...

**Aro**: e você é um pé no saco u.u

**Gianna**: (joga sangue nele também)

**Jasper**: (começa a lamber Aro)

**Heidi**: qual é a tua com o rango ¬¬? Cadê os seguranças da fic ¬¬?

**Punk**: e ai galera? Tudo em cima?

**Jane**: isso? Sério?

**Punk**: eu tenho meus amiguinhos, serve (entra o punk de cabelo verde e o outro) .-.?

**Jane**: tudo em cima colega ;B~

**Deh**: beijos pra guria e vamos nessa xD

**Demetri:** x°

**Jacob**: ;°

**Felix:** :°

**Caius:** :°

**Edward**: ;°

**Carlisle**: x°

**Alec:** :°

**Emmett**: :°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Aro:** ;°

**Jasper**: :°

**Deh**: próxima e.e?

**Heidi**: °¬° õ/

**Deh**: ta bom, toma e.e'

**Marcus**: ela me dá medo nessas horas _'-'_

**Caius**: bem vindo ao clube... e.e'

**Heidi**: _dessa vez toh adiantada \o/tadinho, o jay sumiu -.- ele realmente é primo do Jake? tomara que sim, aiteremos mais um transformo na historia? tudo bem que prefiro lobisomens masgostosos nunca são demais ;Da parte da nessie ficou legal, que fofinho, a bella não quis machucar ela xDcoitada da guria, a bella é a única que facilita pra elafiquei com pena do Jake quando a Sasha o mordeu... não poderia ser eumorde-lo não? historia de pequisa do Ed tá muito confusacomo assim estão procurando no lugar errado? me deixou curiosa agora sabia?adorei a sessão de beijos Aro: pronto, acabou 8DDeh: isso porque ela me ama, imagina se me odiasse :B que bom julgamento hein? assim fico magoada :Dtambém quero morrer sua amiga, ter uma escorpiana como inimiga não deve sermoleclaro que alguém gosta de você Marcus ;D o único que quase é totalmenteodiado (pelo menos das pessoas que eu falo) é o Jake, apesar de ser gostoso Aro: aqui homens são demais... se são demais manda alguns pra mim *-*não repara estou hiperventilando (embora não sabia o que isso significamais estou) com o cap de Naruto dessa semana, não que os Cullen e Volturisvão entender, mas você entendesério, quase infartei + juntando a sua fic = uma louca tenho vários ataquesde fãgirl durante o diaquero mais beijos viukissus pra todosespecialmente para você mor, minha irmã gêmula do kokoro;*_

**Marcus**: é, se acostuma com o tempo, **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** xB

**Demetri**: cara, ela quer morder um lobo do tamanho de um cavalo e.e'

**Caius**: quem quiser imaginar a cena, troque todos os sinônimos pra Sasha por 'Kammy'

**Aro**: (chutando Jasper) sai daqui, punk, traz a coleira u.u'

**Punk**: colega, você não manda na parada aqui não, viu u.u'

**Marcus**: Carlisle, dome seu filho ò.ó

**Jane**: Jaspeeeeer è.é

**Jasper**: (se encolhe) i.i'

**Emmett**: calma Jasper, nós já vamos sair daqui e você vai passar a tarde com a Alice n.n'

**Jacob**: e ai, galera?

**Edward**: cadê o Carlisle e.e?

**Carlisle**: (cansado) aquiiiii...

**Caius**: cara, ele acabou de chegar na porta ¬¬'

**Marcus**: é um graaaande cara xD

**Deh**: aishiterumo nee-chan n.n' beijos õ/

**Gianna**: a vez de vocês u.u'

**Chelsea**: Gianna, porque você não tira o final de semana de folga, ein n.n?

**Marcus**: é, mas tem que ser nossa garçonete na fic do máfia u.u'

**Punk**: guria, se tu quiseres virar uma das nossas, será bem vinda ;P

**Jane**: (cochicha algo pro punk)

**Punk**: illl, nojento e.e'

**Gianna**: seus ingratos u.u' (sai)

**Deh**: sessão beijos pra k-chaaan xB

**Emmett**: :°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Alec:** :°

**Jacob**: ;°

**Jasper**: :°

**Felix:** :°

**Caius:** :°

**Demetri:** x°

**Edward**: ;°

**Carlisle**: x°

**Aro:** ;°

**Renata**: e a próxima xD?

**Demetri**: tua 8D

**Renata**: mandae XP

**Caius**: raro alguém aceitar uma review sem reclamar e.e'

**Marcus**: você não está contando a Heidi, está xB?

**Alec**: a Gianna aceitaria xB

**Aro**: sério cara, você tem problemas :X

**Felix**: ele gosta de incesto! Claro que ele tem problemas /o\

**Renata**: _Amei !! Você escreve muito bem, fato.A Máfia é otima, adoro, do risada p/ caramba com ela...Fiquei morrendo de curiosidade aqui, quero saber o que a Bella e o Edwardacharam no livro !!Posta mais Bjos =DD_

**Felix**: Não foi dessa vez, **Bellah** xD

**Deh**: obrigada querida n.n

**Edward**: cara, você está fedendo, vai tomar um banho :X

**Felix**: eu estou fedendo ¬¬? Você trás seu cachorro de estimação aqui e eu que estou fedendo ¬¬?

**Jacob**: você está falando de mim ou do Jasper? Eu pelo menos fui bem educado_ '-'_

**Renata**: mas você ainda fede, sorry ¬¬'

**Jacob**: você também e.e estamos quites xB

**Aro**: não tente uma conversa com um lobisomem, ta xD?

**Caius**: um pseudo-lobisomem 8D

**Jacob**: tem um problema com isso ò.ó?

**Caius**: tenho sim, quer cair dentro ò.ó?

**Punk**: ae, porrada \o/

**Demetri**: cara, você é dos meus :D

**Deh**: controlem a bagunça ou eu vou chamar a Gianna aqui u.u'

**Jane**: ela saiu xD?

**Chelsea**: na review passada xB

**Jane**: ótimo \o/

**Heidi**: como vocês são espontâneas, caramba xD

**Alec**: a não-vida é pra ser vivida...

**Felix**: Sério, para de falar besteira ou eu vou cantar sua mulher u.u'

**Alec**: eu posso cantar 'cinco patinhos' da Xuxa aqui e você vai cantar ela ¬¬'

**Felix**: não posso segurar, ela é perfeita ;°

**Marcus**: sério, epic fail pra ti ¬¬'

**Demetri**: o bon-vivan, lê a próxima review ae xD

**Alec**: mandae u.u' E vai tomar um banho, o Aro foi e.e'

**Aro**: (voltando com os cabelos molhados e um roupão) que xD?

**Alec**: eto... _sera um lobo o jayden eu prefiro a mafia italiana a familia americana(se eh q vcs me entendemse naum volturi eh foda minha prima tem tara por caras d cabelo branco bjks pra geral_

**Aro**: opa, **Maluh Moony Potter Black** xD

**Deh**: os cabeludos são meus 8D

**Caius**: eto... qual é a de marcar território aqui e.e?

**Felix**: Jane, querida...

**Jane**: cara, você tem cheiro de baba de vegetariano, please tome um banho u.u'

**Felix**: estou indo õ/

**Alec**: (gira os olhos) -,-

**Jane**: vá você também, Demetri n.n'

**Demetri**: sure xB

**Renata**: como você faz isso e.e?

**Chelsea**: paguei um pau agora e.e'

**Jane**: hoho 8D

**Jacob**: ;°

**Emmett**: :°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Alec:** :°

**Aro**: ;°

**Jasper**: :°

**Felix:** :°

**Demetri:** x°

**Caius:** :°

**Edward**: ;°

**Carlisle**: x°

**Deh**: peguem a próxima review xD

**Marcus**: minha e.e'

**Deh**: por livre e espontânea vontade õ.o? vai chover :B

**Marcus**: há, não posso 8D

**Gianna**: pra dentro, colega u.u (empurra Alice porta a dentro, Jasper a abraça e a beija)

**Alice**: oi genteeee n.n'

**Deh**: okay querida, aproveite, leia a review e vaze com seu macho xD

**Alice**: _A Bella continua sendo um ímã pra problemas, não? Hehehehe As reviews comos Volturi são simplesmente o máximo! Bom, eu gostaria que a Alice lesse vinha review, é possível? Beijos, continue atualizando!_

**Marcus**: obviamente somos superiores, **Elise Garcia** u.u'

**Caius**: agora leve o totó xD

**Alice**: vamos amor, fique quietinho e beijo, Elise n.n'

**Heidi**: bye õ/ (fecha a porta) cara chato u.u'

**Caius**: vegetarianos são chatos e.e'

**Emmett**: nós ainda estamos aqui, compreende e.e?

**Edward**: Carlisle, vamos, você consegue \o/

**Carlisle**: (no meio da sala) :D

**Marcus**: hey, Carlisle, quer ler a próxima review 8D?

**Aro**: eu vou enfiar a review na tua b-

**Gianna**: (abre a porta e fita friamente Aro)

**Aro**: boca i.i~

**Jane**: medo da Gianna? Sério e.e?

**Chelsea**: é como ter medo de um hambúrguer x.x'

**Demetri**: eles tem picles x.x'

**Deh**: toma, a próxima é tua sem desculpas, Marcus u.u'

**Marcus**: eu já estou trabalhando nessa fic de merda e ainda tenho que ler reviews e.e?

**Deh**: ou isso ou sem rango na fic do máfia u.u'

**Marcus**: cadê a review :B? (pega) _Ohh deh foi mal eu nao ter mandando uma review oh eu aki... sua fic e mara e eu to sempre acompanhado pra ver quando vc atualiza.E to muito curiosa pra saber o que Jayden é.bjux e sucesso_

**Caius**: olha, **Priis Cullen**, que legal ;P

**Deh**: Obrigadaaaa n.n que bom :B

**Marcus**: confesse, esse capítulo foi chato e.e'

**Deh**: eu confesso, foi chato, mas era necessário xB Prometo um capítulo melhor na próxima õ/

**Demetri**: há xD

**Marcus**: não faça promessas que não possa cumprir u.u'

**Deh**: você sabe que eu posso tirar seu rango na outra fic? Vou te deixar com Gianna pro jantar u.u'

**Felix**: Jane, estou cheiroso e pronto pra ti agora ;D

**Jane**: ótimo, é pelo menos agradável ficar perto de ti agora u.u'

**Renata**: ninguém gosta de ti aqui, vaza fedorento u.u'

**Jacob**: hey hey, sanguessuga, ninguém gosta de ti também è.é

**Demetri**: Jane, ele está te copiando, eu não deixava u.u'

**Jacob**: (se contorcendo de dor no chão) Okaaaay (Some) x.x'

**Jane**: n.n'

**Aro**: Jane, quero morrer seu amigo u.u'

**Jane**: então leia a review n.n'

**Aro**: eu já li :X

**Caius**: okay, é minha x.x _Parabens, ta super criativo... quero fazer uma pergunta...Aro, Por que você é o chefão dos volturis_

**Heidi**: querida **Thamy88**, eu acho que você errou de fic xD

**Deh**: eu agradeço anyway, ambas as fics são minhas 8D

**Aro**: entããão, é que eu sou o mais foda 8D

**Caius** **e** **Marcus**: ¬¬'''''

**Carlisle**: entããããão...

**Aro**: cala a boca u.u'

**Edward**: é que ele desbanca todo mundo lendo os pensamentos da galera 8D

**Aro**: eu vou desbancar seus dentes na próxima u.u'

**Demetri**: você ainda está aqui ¬¬?

**Emmett**: quer uma luta 8D?

**Punk**: Porrada 8D?

**Chelsea**: você está aqui? Tchau, volta pra fic xB

**Heidi**: esses extras, nem respeitam os superiores...

**Caius**: você é extra também, criança xD

**Heidi**: e eu trago teu rango, fica esperto 8D

**Deh**: e eu trago a review, quem lê xD?

**Edward**: eu leio então xD _muito legal..._

**Chelsea**: do... **Igorsambora** xD

**Caius**: Demetri, você é um péssimo exemplo pros vegetarianos u.u'

**Aro**: isso mesmo, como castigo vai ter que morder a Gianna pra ver se eles resolvem virar vampiros u.u'

**Edward**: hey, o fato de não tomarmos sangue humano não nos faz menos vampiros u.u'

**Marcus**: esse fato faz um pernilongo mais vampiro que ti u.u'

**Demetri**: a Gianna nãããão e.e'

**Heidi**: Gente, ela desmaiou lá fora e.e'

**Deh**: médicos e.e?

**Carlisle**: (se preparando pra sentar) vaaaai mooorrreeeer u.u'

**Edward**: mas papai, a vida humana deve ser prezada u.u'

**Carlisle**: entããããão vai lá u.u'

**Marcus**: assim que se fala õ/

**Heidi**: posso ler mais uma °¬°?

**Aro**: Its all yours 8D

**Heidi**: \o/ _Hum. A melhor fic que eu li de Twilight até agora. __Meus parabéns, estaótima!_

**Deh**: (morrendo de orgulho)

**Alec**: que paga pau ein, **Rodrigo Salvador** ¬¬'

**Deh**: shut up... posso usar isso na fic do máfia? Pra trazer a galera pra cá xD?

**Marcus**: com um capítulo desse não atrai nem vespa, colega ¬¬'

**Deh**: eu sei :X

**Marcus**: então vamos acabar :D?

**Deh**: o cap de hoje sim xD

**Heidi**: Awn D:

**Deh**: eu agradeço a Oráculo-san, K-chan, Bellah-san, Maluh-san, Elise-san, Priis-san, Igor-san e Rodrigo-san pelas reviews, obrigada mesmo n.n

**Aro**: vamos lá, pedindo reviews 8D

**Caius**: Reviews ;P

**Demetri**: reeeeviews \o/

**Felix**: Jane, você é perfeita…

**Alec**: (empurra Felix) reviews u.u'

**Edward**: Reviews ;P~

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	12. Segredos

**Disclaimer**: Edward e Bella estão se beijando no sofá quando Emmett desce as escadas.

**Emmett**: vão arrumar um quarto, galera ¬¬'

**Edward**: é uma boa idéia ;D

Os dois sobem e entram em seu quarto e, sobre a cama há um sulfite.

**Bella**: (lendo) Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a tia Meyer .-.

**Edward**: (amassa o papel e joga para trás) besteira, temos algo pra fazer 8D

_Dicionário_:

_Houston, we have a problem here_ – Houston, temos um problema. (é aquela frase típica dos astronautas que virou motivo de piada com qualquer coisa que cause problema xD)

_For god's sake_ – equivalente ao nosso 'pelo amor de deus' (eu já coloquei essa aqui, galera, se usar não vou colocar de novo ;B)

_#Welcome to the jungle – Guns 'n Roses#_

_Capítulo 11 – Segredos_

Automaticamente todos olharam para a mulher, que caminhou, batendo os saltos no chão de cimento até onde nós estávamos. Sorria, os dentes brancos contrastando com sua pele fabulosamente maquiada, sem tirar sua beleza original.

-Oh meu deus, é você mesmo! – abraçou-o, deixando Jake constrangido, ainda segurando o capacete – não consigo acreditar! Como você está?

-Desculpe... Quem é você? – perguntou, afastando-a alguns centímetros de seu corpo, fitando seu rosto sorridente. Edward segurou minha mão e beijou minha testa, Alice apenas se encostou a nós, arrumando a tiara no cabelo.

-Oh, é claro que você não se lembra de mim, nem eu me lembro de você direito – tocou seu ombro, tendo que esticar o braço para isso. Jake era assustadoramente alto, ninguém sabia como ele conseguia manter-se de pé – sou Elizabeth Keller, prima do seu pai – ergui as sobrancelhas. Nosso maior medo se tornara realidade.

-Ah sim, claro! – abraçou-a com tanto cuidado que eu nem pude ouvir suas costas estralarem, nem a ergueu do chão – como está com toda essa chuva?

-Ah, é normal – sacudiu as mãos, observando o rosto do... Primo-sobrinho – como está seu pai? Ele não responde minhas cartas mais...

O silêncio o atingiu de maneira espetacular. Até Renesmee estava quieta, estranhei e olhei para ela, tinha um pirulito na boca, seus olhos inocentes vagando de um lado para o outro. Jake mordeu o lábio inferior, um semblante triste voltara a seu rosto. Era horrível, aquela manhã chuvosa parecia ainda mais sombria sem o brilho de Jake.

-Meu pai... Billy... Morreu de ataque cardíaco há dois meses – o sorriso no rosto da tal Elizabeth desapareceu lentamente, até que sumiu e a fez engolir seco, olhando para baixo, conforme absorvia a notícia – eu tentei ressuscitá-lo, contudo não fui bem sucedido.

-Meus pêsames – ela murmurou, finalmente, segurando uma das mãos dele – oh, mas eu quero que vá jantar um dia em casa, quero que me conte as novidades de La Push – jogou a franja para trás da orelha, todavia ela voltou para seu lugar anterior, rebelde – estou com tanta saudade de lá...

-Jacob, nós temos que ir – Edward falou, após olhar no relógio.

-Desculpe querido, estou te atrasando... Falo com você outro dia – a morena sorriu e beijou seu rosto, deixando uma marca de gloss nas bochechas do quileute. Acenou e passou por nós, entrando em um Audi preto parado ali.

-Eu sabia que iríamos chegar atrasados! – Alice exclamou, tomando a frente e seguindo até a porta, com seus passos dançantes. Jacob arrumou a bolsa nas costas e olhou para mim, depois meu marido.

-Keller, não é? O sobrenome do Jayden... – comentou, antes de beijar o rosto de Renesmee, que iria para um caminho diferente do nosso. Subimos as escadas, entramos na sala, tomamos nossos lugares. Mecanicamente.

O diretor estava na nossa sala e observou-nos sentar, os três próximos à parede com janelas. Deixei minha bolsa sob a cadeira, chutando-a para lá antes de me sentar, o que o diretor esperou pacientemente, enquanto arrumava sua gravata azul-marinho metálico em seu terno cinza. Os cabelos grisalhos lhe davam um ar bem mais velho do que sua possível idade.

-Bom, como eu estava dizendo, teremos nosso baile de máscaras na outra semana – ele entrelaçou os dedos e, ao meu lado direito, estava Diana. Senti um frio na barriga, antes de perceber que Jayden colocara as mãos por sobre seus ombros e lhe fizera alguns movimentos. Não pude ver a resposta, contudo fiquei apreensiva. Eu tinha que falar com ela hoje – e como é uma festa para a família, gostaríamos que chamassem seus pais – alguns murmuraram em desaprovação, o diretor apenas riu, dando as costas para nós e dando um último sorriso para nosso professor de matemática.

-Um baile, Bella, um baile! – Alice segurou minhas mãos – um baile de máscaras, que lindo – ela se prendeu em devaneios, comentando sobre o que faria com nossos vestidos, nossas máscaras, a roupa de Renesmee, de como ela iria ficar parecendo uma princesa...

Olhei para trás, buscando os olhos de Edward, mas ele não olhava para mim, olhava para o lado, perdido em pensamentos, literalmente e não necessariamente os dele. Voltei minha atenção para o professor quando um giz branco atingiu meus cadernos. Área dos círculos, isso não era tão difícil... Estava com medo da aula de física logo depois dessa.

Abaixei a cabeça e assim fiquei.

oOoOoOo

Eu só voltei a erguer a cabeça depois do segundo sinal, quando todos foram liberados para o intervalo. Fitei Alice e depois Edward, que concordaram com a cabeça antes que eu desse as costas para os dois e corresse – humanamente – até Diana, que já começara a descer os degraus, com seu grupo estranho.

-Olá – cumprimentei-os, que me devolveram "bom-dias" e "ois" – Diana, eu posso falar com você? – ela fitou os amigos, antes que eu sentisse seus olhos azuis no fundo dos meus. Ela deu ombros e sorriu, jogando a franja para trás.

-Claro, o que quer? – perguntou-me quando chegamos à cantina e seus amigos estavam ao nosso lado. Jayden trocava olhares nervosos com ela. Gostaria de saber o que ele estava pensando nesse momento.

-Em particular – Marie acenou para ela e os três se dirigiram a uma mesa não muito longe. Olhei para ela, que ainda esperava que eu começasse a falar – lá fora – olhou para seus próprios braços nus, havia deixado a jaqueta na sala. Mordeu o lábio inferior e ficou um tempo pensando – por favor.

-Okay, venha – segurou minha mão e me puxou pela porta com vitral, a mesma que eu entrara pela manhã – pode dizer.

Aproveitar a brisa era bom, o silêncio das ruas, com o farfalhar das árvores e o barulho da chuva batendo na lataria dos carros, no chão, em folhas. Era quase sensual. Respirei fundo e olhei dentro dos seus olhos, tentando retribuir a profundidade que ela me dava toda vez.

-Sobre o que você disse ontem – comecei, comprimindo os lábios em uma linha – Renesmee, ela é...

-Bella, eu adoro a Nessie, do fundo do meu coração – colocou as mãos sobre o peito – eu não tenho motivos pra contar isso a ninguém.

-Por que não contaria?

-Por que eu contaria? – rebateu quase que instantaneamente, sorrindo – eu não sei por que você está fazendo isso, mas ninguém irá saber sobre sua filha, não de mim pelo menos.

-Minha filha? – perguntei. O que eu iria contar para o restante dos Cullen? "Oi família, nossa vizinha sabe que eu, mesmo com 15 anos, tenho uma filha de 13!".

-Ela tem seus olhos, Bella – mostrou o contorno dos dela, camuflado pela maquiagem escura – eu não ia fazer isso, mas eu decidi te contar algo. Agora ou nunca – _Houston, we have a problem here..._ Se ela decidiu agora, Alice não viu... Ou deve estar vendo agora.

-O que foi? – franzi a testa e me aproximei mais dela. Estávamos ambas encostadas na parede da escola próximas a porta, tendo os cabelos bagunçados pelo vento. Toquei sua mão, mais quente que a minha, mas não muito. Ela estava com frio.

-Eles, Bella, eu tenho que te contar sobre eles – diminuiu o tom de voz, olhando ao redor ver se ninguém nos espiava – antes, nós tínhamos um pacto, mas eles são muitos e vão quebrá-lo!

-Eles? Que pacto? – estava confusa. Ela pausou por um instante, fitando-me antes de continuar.

-Papa e eu fizemos um pacto com eles, que nós não nos aproximariam deles e eles não nos aproximariam da gente – começou, passando os dedos pelos fios loiros, nervosa – mas agora eles estão ficando abusados, estão mexendo conosco! Não podemos mais lutar com eles, são muitos e... Só somos dois, eu e o papa – Diana tinha os olhos cheios de lágrimas e eu ficava cada vez mais confusa – e a Sasha, claro – lembrou e adicionou a cachorra a contagem.

-Quem são "eles"?

-Eu não posso dizer... Não ainda – segurou minhas mãos, agora mais tranqüila. Seu coração voltara ao ritmo normal, sua pele estava um pouco mais corada agora – mas tome cuidado, por favor, acredite em mim quando eu digo que sou o menor de seus problemas.

-Claro – murmurei, meio incrédula – va-vamos entrar? – engasguei, ainda sem saber o que fora tudo aquilo. De certo modo, aquela garota me assustava. Em um segundo parecia que iria se debulhar em lágrimas e em outro está sorrindo, caminhando até a porta, enquanto segurava minha mão.

-Vamos entrar, seus parentes devem estar preocupados – entramos na cantina, onde pude perceber os Cullen em uma mesa mais afastada. Edward franzira a testa e se levantara, contudo ele não olhava para mim, e sim dois garotos que se aproximavam de nós – sim? – Diana perguntou, fitando-me com uma das sobrancelhas erguidas por um instante.

-Oi Di – o loiro de cabelos curtos, com a mão na nuca e um pouco corado começou. Ele me lembrava um pouco o Mike, tirando que esse não tem aquela cara de lesado dele – eu e meu amigo, Max, bom, eu queria saber se você quer ir ao baile comigo e ele queria levar sua amiga Bella – ergui as sobrancelhas. O garoto em minha frente tinha os cabelos negros um pouco caídos sobre os olhos azuis e me fitava completamente corado. Praticamente salivei naquele momento, era incrível como aquilo fez minha garganta seca doer.

-Awn, Pete, Jay já me convidou – Diana falou, colocando as mãos na cintura, por um momento. O garoto deixou os braços caírem, suspirando.

-Mas eu quero pelo menos uma dança contigo, promete? – ela esticou as mãos, tocando os ombros dele e o abraçou depois, beijando seu rosto.

-Claro que sim, te vejo na pista de dança – ela olhou para mim e deu uma piscadela, se afastando de nós e seguindo até a mesa, onde um impaciente Jayden a esperava. O garoto de cabelos pretos em minha frente pigarreou, o que me fez olhar para ele.

-Er... Você gostaria de ir ao baile comigo? – perguntou, sua voz era baixa e ele pelo visto, era extremamente tímido.

-Desculpe, mas eu já fui convidada também – eu fiquei com certo dó de recusar o pedido, mas era necessário. Ele me forçou um sorriso, fitando-me por alguns segundos antes de dar as costas e seguir o amigo. Caminhei até onde Edward estava, em pé, próximo as escadas, vazias agora.

-Ficou preocupado? – sorri para ele, que riu de mim, girando os olhos e beijando minha testa.

-Quem disse que você vai ao baile comigo? – começou ele, cruzando os braços e fitando-me, um pouco sério, um pouco brincalhão – eu te convidei, por acaso?

-Oh, desculpe-me por presumir que eu iria ao baile com meu marido – coloquei a mão sobre meu peito, segurando o riso – então você quer ir ao baile comigo?

-Bella, você não poderia ser um pouco menos romântica? – ri, ele odiava quando eu fazia isso. E eu me divertia, vendo-o bravo daquele jeito.

-E você vai ou não vai comigo? É pegar ou largar, se não for eu vou chamar de novo o... Rex – não me lembrava o nome dele. Fitei-o, desafiadora, tentando mostrar que eu realmente o faria.

-Eu aceito – segurou minhas mãos e me soltou, depois me guiando até a mesa onde estava o resto de seus familiares – a propósito, o nome dele é Max.

-Tanto faz, não vou sair com ele mesmo – dei ombros e me reuni aos outros na mesa, que nos esperavam, silenciosos.

-Você não descobriu quem são eles, huh? – Alice me perguntou, Edward ao meu lado apenas negou com a cabeça e cruzou os braços, brincando com uma maçã.

-Não deve ser nada, não tem nada relacionado na cabeça dela – ele disse, embora estivesse um pouco... Desconfiado, mas não dela, dele mesmo. Como se estivesse perdendo algo...

-Você vai ao baile, Bells? – Jasper perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha. Queria saber como a notícia chegara até ele, sendo que eu e Edward falávamos em tom baixo – não achei que gostasse de dançar.

-Aprendi nesses últimos anos – ri e pude ver Emmett franzindo a testa, enquanto me fitava. Rosalie trocou olhares com ele e depois ambos me fitaram simultaneamente. Afastei-me um pouco, preocupada – o que eu perdi?

-Aqueles barulhos no quarto que eu e Em ouvimos uma vez eram...? – ela não terminou a frase e eu imaginei por um segundo que diabos esses barulhos seriam. Edward por sua vez riu alto, negando com a cabeça.

-Não, Rose, esses barulhos eram aquilo que você estava pensando mesmo – respondeu, sorrindo, enquanto Nessie atacava a comida da bandeja dos tios, pois Jacob havia roubado a dela – eu a ensinei a dançar em Dartmouth.

-Vocês não tinham nada melhor pra fazer a noite não? – Emmett perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas e fitando meu marido. Pude-me sentir corando, por incrível que isso parecesse, então cobri o rosto com as mãos. Um gesto bobo, já que eu não corara de verdade. Alice, em minha frente riu, enquanto Jacob se preocupava em tirar a atenção de minha filha da conversa.

-Edward Cullen? – uma voz masculina... Ou não, parecia ser pelo menos... Disse, ao meu lado direito. Um homem alto, os cabelos castanhos curtos contornando seu rosto branco. Seus cílios eram gigantes, e eu tinha certeza que tinha um toque de maquiagem ali – oh, eu nem acredito que estou tão perto de você – ele juntou os braços próximos a cabeça, assim que meu marido virou o rosto para encará-lo.

-E você é...? – começou, girando a mão, esperando que o garoto continuasse.

-Oh, sorry, sou Ian – cumprimentou-o com um aperto de mão, pude ver seus olhos verdes brilharem – eu queria saber se você quer ir ao baile comigo.

Eu não sei como ninguém riu naquele instante. Nem Nessie riu, mas eu podia ver os cantos de sua boca se curvarem em um sorriso. Edward permaneceu quieto por alguns instantes, como se formulasse uma resposta.

-Ah, que pena, Bella foi mais rápida e já me convidou – comentou, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Ian coçou a cabeça e mordeu o lábio inferior, brincalhão. Meu marido deveria estar assustado com seus pensamentos nesse momento – numa outra oportunidade, quem sabe.

-Obrigada – sorriu e abraçou-o com força. Pude ver os olhos arregalados de Edward antes que ele o soltasse e saísse, virando-se para mandar um último beijo. Jasper entrelaçou os dedos e Jacob enfiou mais comida na boca, para manter-se calado.

-Eu neguei, porque ele agradeceu? – Edward se virou e ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, apoiando o cotovelo sobre a mesa, enquanto eu podia sentir que Emmett se segurava para não cair no riso. Segurei a mão dele enquanto Alice o fitava, dizendo com um sorriso torto.

-Nos diga você, ninguém mais aqui lê pensamentos – Rosalie ergueu as sobrancelhas e esperou, Jake ria, mas camuflava seu sorriso nos cabelos cor de bronze da minha filha.

-Eu não consegui ler os pensamentos dele – fiquei em silêncio, os lábios levemente abertos. Será que... ele era como eu? Ou então... eu não sei, estava preocupada, podia sentir meus músculos se contraírem involuntariamente enquanto eu rangia os dentes.

-Você tem certeza, Edward? – Rose o fitou profundamente e ele devolveu apenas um olhar cético.

-Maninho, você deve estar apenas tenso com tudo isso – o moreno musculoso comentou, estralando os dedos – não tenha uma crise de homem-aranha agora, por favor.

-Ele não poderia ter o mesmo poder que eu? – perguntei, observando Jasper, que parecia profundamente concentrado. Jacob escutava a conversa e olhava ao redor, procurando pessoas que pudessem ouvir.

-Pode ser – mordeu o lábio inferior, pude ver Alice com seus olhos fixos no nada. Uma visão, ótimo. Soava como uma luz no fim do túnel para mim. Contudo Edward estava sério, seu semblante não ficara nem um pouco mais calmo – Vamos pra aula, reunião em família à tarde.

oOoOoOo

Eu esperei – não tranquilamente – as três aulas que se seguiram. Impaciente, vi a professora de francês e seu longo cabelo loiro passar em minha frente enquanto me obrigava a dizer uma palavra que eu nem sabia o que significava. Ouvir o sinal tocar foi como me libertar. Mas todos pareciam tão apressados quanto eu, pois saíram pela porta com tamanha rapidez e agilidade que acabamos sendo os únicos restantes na sala. Sorri para Edward, mas ele me devolveu um sorriso forçado. Engoli em seco enquanto caminhamos pelos corredores que se esvaziavam mais a cada segundo.

Jake, Jasper, Rosalie e Emmett nos esperavam e, sem dizer uma palavra, seguimos escada abaixo, onde encontrando Renesmee. Sorridente, os cabelos presos num rabo de cavalo. Segurou minha mão e observou inocentemente todos nós.

-Vocês brigaram? – perguntou, lembrando-se das antigas rixas entre meu marido e Jacob que conseguiam deixar uma sala em silêncio mortal em apenas um segundo.

-Não querida, só estamos com problemas – Rose beijou seus cabelos enquanto tomamos o caminho diferente. Enquanto todos saíam pelas portas principais, nosso grupo seguira, atravessando a cantina até a porta dos fundos, onde iríamos nos separar – você vai com a tia Alice, nos encontramos em casa.

-Okay, tia Rose – beijou o rosto dela. Fitei Edward uma última vez, vendo seus olhos assustados. Era como se, silenciosamente, ele me pedisse ajuda – tchau.

Abri a porta e fui a primeira a sair, embora hesitasse em romper o contato visual com meu marido.

Agora havia apenas a brisa fria, sem chuva. Um grupo de jogadores de futebol americano passou por mim, todos grandalhões como o meu cunhado. Alice saltitou para o porsche amarelo, sorrindo enquanto Jacob girava a chave da moto em seu indicador.

-Quero revanche.

-Desista, cachorro fedido, você não tem chance contra mim – abriu a porta do carro amarelo, jogando sua mochila para o banco de trás. Eu girei os olhos enquanto seguia para o banco do carona. Tensa, completamente tensa. Não conseguia imaginar o que seria de meu corpo se eu fosse humana. Músculos contraídos, coração disparado, suar frio. Definitivamente não tinha saudades dessa época.

-Há, o mudinho tá bêbado, não consegue nem ficar de pé – a voz me chamou a atenção apenas por mencionar um adjetivo que poderia se encaixar apenas em uma pessoa. No mesmo instante meus olhos atravessaram o estacionamento até onde o grupo de jogadores de futebol americano estava, com Jayden em sua frente – o que foi? Vai berrar no meu ouvido?

O moreno fervia em raiva, eu podia sentir ao ver seus pulsos cerrados, assim como os dentes. A força que ele empunha ali seria suficiente para brigar com o loiro que tomava a ponta dos jogadores E seus amigos? Sinceramente não sabia o que esperar.

-Jay, não – Diana falou, tentando puxá-lo para trás, sem solução. Karin e Marie murmuraram algo também, contudo eu não prestei atenção. Apenas joguei minha mochila no banco e tentei me aproximar num passo humano. Jake, que estava mais preocupado com o jeito que a situação caminhava, correu na direção deles quando percebeu que ele se soltara dos braços da loira e praticamente voara na direção do loiro, acertando-o com um soco no rosto.

Arregalei os olhos e corri mais rápido, sem me preocupar se iriam me notar ou não. Alice estava comigo e Renesmee logo atrás. O soco dele fez o loiro cair sobre um homem moreno, ambos foram ao chão, mas não por muito tempo, logo o atingido já havia se levantado e partira para cima dele.

Só percebi que o restante da família Cullen havia se juntado a nós quando passaram correndo por mim, ajudando Jake a separar os dois. Parei ao lado de Diana, que tinha os olhos nervosos fixos no amigo, que lutava contra Jake e Jasper. Meu corpo praticamente pulsava, já que meu coração morto não revelava meu nervosismo. A loira continuava a chamar Jayden, que mantinha seu olhar injetado no loiro. Seus amigos tentavam tirar Edward e Emmett de cima dele, sem sucesso.

Eu simplesmente não sabia o que fazer. Alice colocara seus braços ao redor da vizinha e Renesmee estava ali, apoiando-a. Eu apenas podia observar a cena, sem nem poder fazer nada para ajudar. Tive vontade de chorar, meus olhos queriam se encher de lágrimas, sem poder.

-Me soltem, seus merdinhas! Mudinho, se eu te pegar eu quebro tua boca! – apontou o dedo para o moreno, que devolveu um gesto que não era preciso saber a língua de sinais para entender. Era meio que algo que poderia ser entendido universalmente, mostrar o dedo do meio significava a mesma coisa nas Américas e na Oceania.

-Jay, por favor – em uma última súplica da loira ao meu lado, ele cedeu. Pude ver seus braços caírem ao lado do corpo, as sobrancelhas se separarem e agora seus olhos, calmos, olhavam ao redor. Jake conversava com ele, com a mão em seu ombro, para qualquer emergência, como se caso ele resolvesse voar novamente para cima do jogador de futebol americano.

Eu gostava do olhar do Jayden, era aquele tipo de olhar que traduziria o poema de Shakespeare sem ao menos mencionar seu nome. Pude ver, sentir e praticamente ouvir o pedido de desculpas quando seus olhos se fixaram nos de Diana. Todavia esta permaneceu em silêncio. Nenhuma palavra, nenhum ato, continuou ali, parada, olhando para ele.

O loiro do outro lado acabou sendo empurrado por meu cunhado e meu marido, contudo ainda pude ouvi-lo gritar.

-Eu te pego na próxima, mudinho – ergueu as sobrancelhas e mirou seus olhos em meu marido, por último em Diana – você é a próxima, pouca sombra.

Emmett o empurrou, lembrando-o da realidade em questão.

-Você não disse – a loira falou e, em um segundo, havia escapado dos braços fortes de Alice e correra na direção do homem, acertando-o com um soco no estômago, o que o fez se curvar. Meu cunhado riu e puxou Diana para longe dele sem dificuldades: apenas a segurou pela cintura e deixou-a se debatendo. Ambos se encararam por uns segundos, mas os amigos do loiro o levaram. Fixei meus olhos preocupados em Edward, que caminhou até mim e segurou minha mão. Sabia que Jasper estava usando seu poder quando percebi que a calma e a tranqüilidade inflaram meu coração e eu me senti bem o suficiente para soltar o ar que ficara quase um minuto preso em meus pulmões mortos.

-Jayden, você tem certeza que está bem? – Jake perguntou, temeroso. O outro moreno apenas concordou com a cabeça enquanto ouvia Marie reclamar de como ele era doido por ter feito isso. Nessas horas aposto que ele desejava ser surdo.

-Bom, acho que podemos ir, já que está tudo certo – Jasper comentou – vamos, família?

-Obrigada pela ajuda – Diana disse, depois que Rosalie passou por sua frente, acenando enquanto puxava Emmett com ela, já que o mesmo deixara a loira no chão – até a próxima.

-Temos que ir também, Bella, temos que deixar o carro em casa – murmurou enquanto sorria para mim, Renesmee agora segurava minha mão – beijo Di, te vejo mais tarde.

-Vamos assistir filme hoje a tarde, se quiserem ir – comentou, enquanto deixava Jayden impaciente por uma resposta, se ele estava ou não perdoado pela besteira que fizera. Contudo tinha um sorriso nos lábios, um orgulho em seus olhos, apenas por ver a amiga bater em um homem com uns trinta centímetros a mais que ela. Diana com certeza era uma pequena briguenta, não era a primeira vez que eu a via bater em alguém maior que ela.

-Não podemos, temos uma pequena reunião de família – deu uma piscadela e me puxou pela mão – até.

Entrei no carro, receosa. Mordi o lábio inferior enquanto Alice disparara, cantando os pneus ao ver que Jake passara por ela com sua Harley-Davidson.

oOoOoOo

Estávamos todos na mesa da copa, impacientes. Esme estava parada em pé com as mãos na cintura, observando o restante da família, exceto por Jake e Nessie não estavam ali, mas sim na cozinha, caçando seu almoço. Joguei meus cabeços para trás, nervosa. Edward segurou minha mão, fitando-me com um olhar confuso.

-Bella, nós nunca usamos a mesa da copa antes de você entrar na família – confessou Emmett, sorrindo – se deus existe, ele mandou você como um anjo para cá, não sei o que faria sem essa ação!

-Provavelmente viveria em paz – comentei, sorrindo também, mas ainda vigiando Edward com minha visão periférica. Preocupação, incerteza, medo... ele estava completamente confuso e eu não podia fazer nada. Engoli em seco e segurei mais firmemente sua mão, mostrando que eu estaria ali, ao seu lado.

-Obrigado, Bells – comentou segundos antes de Carlisle entrar, os cabelos loiros úmidos pela chuva, a mala preta jogada no canto, enquanto ele tomava seu lugar na ponta da mesa vazia. Balançou a cabeça e estralou os dedos, pigarreando antes de começar.

-Eu recebi o chamado de urgência da Alice para a reunião, quais são os assuntos em pauta? – manteve os dedos entrelaçados enquanto olhava para todos ao redor, buscando absorver tudo. Percebi que ele demorou mais com Edward.

-Diana, Edward e Jayden – a pequena de cabelos curtos contou-os nos dedos, enquanto balançava as pernas sob a cadeira – primeiro, sobre a Di, a Bella pode nos contar.

-Estou esperando, filha – carinhosamente me fitou, sem se preocupar que Jake e minha filha agora tomavam seus lugares – pode falar.

-Ela sabe que a Nessie é minha filha – disse, ainda com certo temor, observando Carlisle e Esme pararem em suas cadeiras – mas diz ela que não tem porque contar e que ela é o menor de nossos problemas.

-E quem é o maior? – o patriarca murmurou, agora voltando seus olhos para Edward, que abaixou a cabeça em resposta.

-Eles – Alice respondeu, cruzando os braços na frente do peito, soltando o ar lentamente e o inspirando instintivamente logo depois – disse que não poderia contar, que devíamos tomar cuidado.

-Que coisa de filme dos anos 70 – Emmett murmurou, apoiando as pernas esticadas no chão.

Eu tive que girar os olhos e abaixar a cabeça, apoiando-as em minhas mãos logo depois. Ah, os problemas... eu devia ter um ima sob minha pele, achava incrível como a minha simples presença conseguia atrair tudo o de mais estranho em uma cidade normal. Esperava que fosse, ao menos, já que era tão magnífica em todos os aspectos.

-Gente, vocês entendem a gravidade da situação? – Esme murmurou, a mão pálida sobre os lábios cuidadosamente maquiados entreabertos, enquanto tentava continuar seu raciocínio – ela desconfia de algo, meu filho?

Edward apenas engoliu em seco, o rosto imóvel enquanto ele mordia o lábio inferior. Se ver Jacob triste deixava um dia de sol triste, ver meu marido naquele estado fazia meu mundo desabar. Esme chamou-o, a preocupação agora chegando a seu rosto e tornando iminente em seu tom de voz.

-Então chegamos ao segundo ponto, Edward e sua crise de homem-aranha – Emmett disse, apoiando-se no encosto da cadeira e a inclinando para trás. Eu não entendia o porquê dele agir assim, normalmente ele se preocupava mais com o irmão. Talvez não entendesse que aquilo era sério. O homem de cabelos cor de bronze ao meu lado não parecia magoado com isso também, era o que eu achava, eram tantas emoções perdidas em sua expressão triste que eu nem sabia por onde começar.

-Eu... Não consegui ler os pensamentos dela nessa parte, era como se a mente dela simplesmente esvaziasse de um segundo para o outro e ela apenas prestasse atenção na conversa – engoliu mais uma vez o veneno acumulado em sua boca, as sobrancelhas separadas, a expressão dura – depois, quando Ian foi me chamar, eu não consegui ler a mente dele também, por último um grupo de jogadores de futebol, deviam ser uns cinco e... Simplesmente nada! – deixou as mãos caírem sobre a mesa, pesadas, sem quebrá-las, para a felicidade de Jake, que parecia não querer ter sua refeição interrompida.

-Você acha que eles podem ser... Como a Bella? – ah, a mesma reação que a minha. Esperava algo diferente, embora essa fosse a reação lógica e esperada.

-Pai, eu demorei cem anos para encontrar uma pessoa e de uma vez eu encontro seis pessoas assim? Não acha um pouco coincidência demais? – suas palavras soaram pesadas, duras, não era como ele normalmente conversava com sua única figura paterna. Balançou a cabeça, aquilo era mais do que ele poderia agüentar.

-Ah, lembra-se daquele site na internet? – perguntei, segurando sua mão novamente, ele soltara-se de mim um segundo antes – que um leitor de mentes não pode ler os pensamentos de outro leitor de mentes? – meu rosto se iluminou com uma nova esperança, mas em seu olhar havia apenas desdém. Não era normal ver isso no meu Edward, e, por um segundo, eu fiquei melancólica, não parecia o homem com quem eu casara, seis anos atrás.

-Bella, são seis deles e nem são parentes – rebateu, mordendo o canto da boca – eu acho que estou perdendo meus poderes.

-Não seja bobo, filho – Carlisle comentou quase que instantaneamente – não tem como isso acontecer... – de repente pude vê-lo fitar Jacob por mais de um segundo, para então sorrir para ele – acho que você quer adicionar algo a nossa conversa.

-Desculpe, mas tudo para mim parece extremamente óbvio – comentou, cruzando os braços sob os seios de minha filha, enquanto a ajeitava em seu colo – a vizinha está desconfiada porque quando chegamos, éramos todos Cullen, inclusive eu! E de repente... – explicou, pausando rapidamente para engolir – somos os Cullen, os Hale, os Swan e o Black! Claro que ela vai notar alguma coisa! Por mais que ela seja loira, suas habilidades mentais são melhores que as tuas, mulher maluca – Emmett teve que segurar Rose pela cintura com toda sua força para evitar que a mesma pulasse sobre a mesa e voasse no pescoço do lobisomem – Edward – voltou-se agora para meu marido, fitando seus olhos dourados com os seus castanhos – querendo ou não, você é um vampiro, pai do céu! Vampiros se alimentam de humanos, por mais que você não goste e, a falta de sangue humano está refletindo em seus poderes – deu os ombros, fitando novamente a mesa de madeira e o prato de comida em sua frente, o que era eu não consegui identificar.

-Era o mesmo que Jasper estava pensando – confessou meu marido, mordendo o lábio inferior.

-Filho, eles tem razão – Carlisle assumiu, suspirando e imitando o gesto de Jacob em cruzar os braços.

-Mas pai, você viveu mais de trezentos anos desse jeito e nunca teve problemas! – ele parecia bravo, enquanto batia as mãos em suas pernas, novamente fugindo do meu toque. Não era normal. Franzi a testa e novamente toquei seu ombro, tentando confortá-lo.

-A diferença é que eu não tenho um poder como o seu para manter, filho, e por mais que pareça como um 'sexto sentido' para você, continua sendo necessário uma carga extra de energia – fitou-o firmemente, mostrando que estava confiante com o que ele dizia. Fazia sentido, tive que admitir também – bom, eu vou trazer uma bolsa de sangue pra ti, prefere algum tipo?

-Não, fora de cogitação, não quero sangue humano nem por bolsas – devolveu ao pai com força. Esme colocou sua mão sobre a dele, fitando-o carinhosamente, contudo ele apenas tirou sua mão e cruzou os braços. Percebi nos olhos dela que estava magoada pela atitude dele.

-A necessidade, Edward, te deixa sem opções – Jasper murmurou, colocando a mão no ombro de sua mulher, que por sua vez encarava meu marido. Este continuou negando com a cabeça.

-Se eu sentir o gosto novamente, eu sei que não vou conseguir resistir de novo – engoliu em seco, dando sentido à sua posição. Jasper respirou, raciocinou e refletiu antes de continuar – ainda mais com humanos próximos da gente, como os vizinhos, Jake e Nessie...

-Seja racional uma vez na vida, _for god's sake_! – Jasper rosnou e algo em seus pensamentos feriu profundamente, fazendo-os trocarem olhares furiosos por um segundo, que me soou como metade da eternidade.

-Sente-se, Edward – Carlisle murmurou, duro, rude, como ele estava sendo com todos. Mecanicamente ele obedeceu, tomando seu lugar silenciosamente na mesa – e quem é Jayden?

-Ele é... Um primo em segundo grau meu – Jake respondeu, erguendo as sobrancelhas depois de beijar o rosto de minha pequena. Normalmente, toda aquela proximidade me irritaria, contudo não atraia nem um décimo da minha atenção como costumava fazer – e nós... Eu tenho medo que ele se transforme também, principalmente porque ele e a vizinha são próximos, ela descobrindo sobre ele, acabará descobrindo sobre vocês também – Jake altruísta com vampiros? Okay, essa era nova.

-Nós acabamos de chegar, praticamente – Rose começou – não tem como ele já se transformar... Vocês começaram dois anos depois que nós chegamos a Forks.

-Mas, pouco cérebro, vocês não são os únicos aqui, lembram-se? –a loira trancou os dentes, os olhos prenderam-se a Jake como quando ela caçava. Ela era a vampira, ele um simples cordeirinho indefeso – os punks aquela vez, por mais que eles não morem aqui, estão na cidade, já é algo.

-Entã-

-Jasper, eu juro que eu não respondo por mim se você continuar a fazer isso – Edward interrompeu Carlisle, empurrando sua cadeira para trás e levantando-se abruptamente, apontando o dedo para o irmão – EU VOU...

-VAI O QUE? – gritou de volta, colocando-se de pé. No mesmo instante todos nós levantamos, Esme revezava seu olhar pelos dois tão rapidamente que eu não duvidava que ela pudesse ficar tonta – estou te mostrando o que você pode fazer se continuar com esse orgulho besta! EU NÃO QUERO TER QUE IR TAMBÉM!

-Parem com isso – murmurou quase que de modo inteligível entre soluços. Nessie tinha lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto, o que fez meu coração apertar. Edward fitou o rosto triste de sua filha, cujo choro atingira a todos como uma faca no peito. Seu lobo de estimação fez que ela se afundasse em seu corpo quente – não briguem, por favor – a voz, mesmo abafada atingiu os dois. Jasper deixou os braços, antes empunhados em defesa, relaxarem.

-Me desculpe, filha – meu marido disse, abaixando a cabeça e disparando para fora da sala, subindo as escadas. Fitei o restante da minha família e saí, seguindo-o escada acima, até o nosso quarto, onde pude observá-lo lá, parado no meio dele, fitando-me confusamente, com medo.

-Edward – murmurei. Estava com vontade de brigar com ele, por ter tratado sua família daquela maneira, contudo... Apenas aquele olhar me fez desistir da idéia.

-Bella, eu não sei o que fazer, eu simplesmente... Estou perdido – confessou, enquanto eu me aproximava a passos lentos em sua direção. Lentos até para um humano. Finalmente parei em sua frente e coloquei ambas as mãos em seu rosto, puxando-o para encostar seus lábios nos meus.

-Eu te amo, meu amor, para todo e sempre –sussurrei em seu ouvido o óbvio – eu estou aqui com você para o que você precisar, o que você decidir fazer.

Seus joelhos cederam em minha frente, tive que olhar para baixo para conseguir enxergar seus olhos dourados. Então ele fechou os olhos e envolveu os braços em minha cintura, apoiando o rosto em meu corpo. Vulnerabilidade. Toquei seus cabelos, acariciando-os, beijando-os, enquanto solfejava minha canção de ninar para ele, era tudo o que eu sabia cantar. Ajoelhei-me também em sua frente, encarando-o enquanto mantinha uma expressão tranqüila, como se quisesse que ele a absorvesse. Idéia boba, ele não era como Jasper.

-Eles vão me odiar por isso, não é? Por ter sido um canalha com eles, quando eles só tentavam me ajudar – murmurou, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Segurei seu rosto, forçando-o a me encarar.

-Não vão não, somos todos uma família e todos te amamos, tenha certeza disso – novamente toquei seus lábios com os meus e isso o fez puxar-me para um beijo. Profundo, cheio de sentimentos, inclusive devoção. Tentei retribuir cada milésimo de segundo de nosso beijo com o mais puro amor que eu tinha a oferecer, mas... Dentro de mim, eu não sabia se aquilo seria suficiente. Gostaria que fosse.

Tinha que ser.

Era nossa única esperança.

oOoOoOo

Com os dias passando, Edward pode ocupar sua cabeça com outras coisas. O baile era uma delas e, pela primeira vez eu o vi se empenhar num dos passatempos de Alice como nunca antes: roupas. Ambos tinham ido até Vancouver buscar as mais perfeitas fantasias para todos, ficaram o final de semana por lá. Nós, o restante da família, aproveitamos os dois dias de folga para irmos caçar. Renesmee, inclusive, disse que iria vomitar se tivesse que se alimentar apenas de comida humana por mais um dia. Jake riu, isso era bom.

Principalmente pela notícia que ela dera a ele quando o lobo a chamou para o baile: iria com outro menino, um tal de Damien. Eu lembrei daquele sorriso forçado que ele deu para ela, enquanto dizia que estava tudo bem com ele, desde que ela estivesse feliz. Não era uma grande mentira, contudo estava óbvio em sua expressão que preferia que ela fosse feliz com ele. Hnn, altruísmo com vampiros e egoísmo com seu _imprinting_, aquele lobo poderia me surpreender mesmo quando eu achava que não haveria como.

Edward acabou sendo convencido a aceitar a bolsa de sangue, contudo disse que seria apenas uma e não mais. Carlisle deixara algumas guardadas na nossa geladeira, pois, como comentara com Esme uma vez, se ele precisava de sangue humano, quinhentos mililitros não seriam suficientes.

Seus olhos ficaram vermelhos por uma semana e, durante esse tempo, ele não foi a escola e caçou todos os dias, tentando fazer com que o sangue se diluísse mais rápido. Nesse meio tempo, como a cor avermelhada de seus olhos o irritava, adotou a moda dos óculos escuros. Dentro de casa.

Emmett e Jacob riram dele, contudo, para tirar sarro, adotaram a moda também e o perseguiam dentro de casa constantemente, já que a chuva não dava trégua e não nos deixava sair também. Eu tirei uma foto dos três sentados no sofá assistindo TV com os óculos escuros. Arranjei uma bela moldura e a coloquei junto com o restante dos porta-retratos no escritório de Carlisle. Era impossível não rir ao olhar para ela. Emmett e Jake nas extremidades, rindo e fazendo poses enquanto um Edward mal-humorado no meio mantinha os braços cruzados e um enorme bico. No final ele se acostumou com a piada dos dois e os três passaram o dia fazendo poses para mim.

Quanto ao baile, eu experimentara no mínimo trinta vestidos antes de achar um perfeito para mim. Como o tema era medieval, havia um falso espartilho na cintura e ele se abria fofo até o chão, as mangas cheias e curtas contrastavam com minha pele pálida. Ah, a máscara foi o pior de todos. Acabei ficando com uma inteira prateada, com algumas plumas lilases na ponta. Dava um ar sexy ao visual antiquadro.

Quando o fatídico dia chegara, não teve aula para que todos nós pudéssemos aproveitar a manhã para nos prepararmos para a noite. Meu cabelo ganhou cachos mais definidos, meu rosto uma maquiagem mais escura e brilhante para a noite. Sapatos de salto alto. Arhg! Eu ainda os odiava mortalmente e, mesmo com uma vampira, eu duvidava do fato que eu ainda poderia perder uma perna por causa deles.

Edward estava magnífico com uma blusa social branca, caça preta e um sobretudo azul-marinho com toques em dourado para combinar com sua máscara. Renesmee usava um vestido cor-de-rosa, que destacava bem sua pele e a máscara tinha a mesma cor. Ela parecia uma princesa.

Jacob ganhara um visual mais clássico, com calças bufantes e uma blusa branca com detalhes nas golas que lembravam a beca que eu usara na minha formatura da faculdade. Os cabelos, que estavam mais compridos agora, foram puxados para trás e presos num rabo-de-cavalo.

Rosalie ficaria linda até se vestida num saco de lixo. Seu vestido era o único preto, com pequenos cristais que brilhavam a medida que a luz batia, refletindo um arco-íris de cores. Esme optara por um visual mais comportado, assim como Carlisle, apenas um terno, pois, segundo eles, a festa era nossa. Jasper e Emmett tiveram que engolir o visual que lhes fora dado, assim como o de Edward, uma mistura de novo com antigo.

Tivemos que nos dividir em dois carros para ir. Nossa família era grande demais para caber em apenas um carro, a não ser que esse carro seja uma mini-van. A festa seria realizada no centro de eventos da cidade, um local amplo e muito bem localizado. De vez em quando, da nossa casa, era possível ver as luzes de alguma festa que lá acontecia.

Estacionamos os carros uma quadra para trás, pois não havia mais lugares disponíveis à frente. Caminhamos até lá e, em menos de cem metros, eu tropecei três vezes, na minha sombra. Incrível. Eu era uma assassina em potencial que não conseguia andar de salto alto! Fantástico.

As portas de vidro se abriram na nossa chegada, após entregarmos os convites a um homem com uma roupa similar a do Jake – contudo, a dele tinha todas as cores do arco-íris e algumas a mais. Ao entrarmos, pudemos observar um salão decorado com velas, inclusive sobre as mesas. Estas eram cobertas por toalhas que tinham rendas nas pontas. Um salão se abria no meio e um local mais alto fora preparado para o DJ, contudo esse local agora estava vazio e o sistema de som apenas reproduzia uma musica clássica, composta principalmente por piano. Algumas pessoas passaram pela gente e, a cada vez que elas faziam, uma pelo menos lançava um olhar para Edward, que engolia em seco. Toda vez. Quando um grupo aproximou-se da gente e sorriu, afastando-se logo depois, Edward deu dois passos para trás, trombando com Emmett e quase indo ao chão, se seu pai e seu irmão loiro não o segurasse.

-Amor, você está bem? – perguntei, abaixando-me para fitar seus olhos – Edward?

Quando ele me encarou, eu pude ver, no fundo de seus olhos, o desespero.

_oOoOoOo__ Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: minna-san õ/

**Caius**: muito bonito, parando a fic na melhor parte xD

**Jane**: eu acho que aconteceu muita coisa em um capítulo só xB

**Demetri**: gente, vocês tão afim de parar de opinar nas coisas dos outros u.u?

**Deh**: obrigada n.n~

**Aro**: eto... eu já te disse que quero aparecer, não u.u?

**Felix**: relaxe e aproveite, colega 8D

**Renata**: a tendência é piorar xD

**Chelsea**: (levanta uma placa) FATO!

**Heidi**: galerinha do maaaal \o/

**Marcus**: taava demorando ¬¬'

**Alec:** se a tendência é piorar, eu estou fudido u.u'

**Demetri**: resolveu virar gay, foi xD?

**Alec**: só se for pra te comer u.u'

**Demetri**: ah, essas fêmeas, tão controladoras…

**Gianna**: eh, vocês não tem que trabalhar não u.u? (deixa as reviews na mesa) podem começar já ò.ó

**Marcus**: Gianna, você está precisando de sexo x.x'

**Caius**: olha quem fala, virgem xD

**Aro**: Renata, ta afim de um drink depois do trabalho ;D?

**Renata**: claaarooo ;D

**Marcus**: então leia u.u (entrega a primeira review)

**Renata**: okay u.u' _a mafia continua otima e eu jah gosto (naum sei pq as vezes me arrependo) de loiros_

**Caius**: foi a **Maluh** **Weasley** **Hale** quem deixou essa review xB

**Marcus**: obrigado por ressaltar o óbvio, querida, nós somos perfeitos :B

**Deh**: eh, bem vinda ao clube, querida xD

**Chelsea**: ela falou com o virgem u.u?

**Marcus**: parem de me chamar de virgem, seu bando de prostituídos u.ú

**Heidi**: tadinho, eu pago uma puta pra ti ;D

**Caius**: ele vai comer a puta e não vai perder a virgindade, linda xB

**Heidi**: Gianna, tenho um serviço pra você 8D

**Marcus**: ill, ill, ill, sick, sick, sick D:

**Jane**: querida, você tá precisando dar uma repaginada no seu gosto por mulheres u.u'

**Heidi**: você vai me ensinar por acaso e.e?

**Jane**: eu não, mas a Chelsea pode fazer isso ;P

**Chelsea**: heeeey ò.ó

**Marcus**: review :D

**Chelsea**: tá bom u.u (pega) _Oie... Adorei o capítulo, a festa foi otima !! O Jayden vai virar lobisomen: "Jayden, como você está quente! – exclamou Karin, quando foi pegar a taça de sua mão." ?!?! Quem é que apareceu no final ?? (supercuriosa...)Posta mais Bjos_

**Renata**: yey, **Bellah** \o/

**Felix**: o próximo mistério de Rising Sun: será que Jayden vai virar lobisomem ou não 8D?

**Aro**: vamos perguntar a quem escreve a fic xD

**Deh**: queeem sabeee... 8D~

**Demetri**: desistam, ela não vai contar xD

**Marcus**: eu garanto uma coisa...

**Todos**: (esperando)

**Marcus**: sou o melhor 8D

**Caius**: alguém quer ler a próxima review xB?

**Marcus**: (sumariamente ignorado) -.-

**Renata**: já que ofereceu, leia xB

**Caius**: um dia eu lembro disso u.ú_ \o/ eu gostei do cap apesar de estar meio parado, okay, muito parado ¬¬ nya, que fofis, o Jayden vai virar lobisomem *o* pelo menos é o que parece cada dia acho a Diana mais estranho, serio essa guria tem problemas... o clima meio estranho pairando sobre a casa foi meio que revelador, eu acho x.x como ela sabia que a Renesmee é filha única? continue logo viu? Ah, beijos pra todos os machos da fic e pra você ;*_

**Demetri**: Machos da fic, **Kammy** **Engels** **Black** **Uchiha**?

**Deh**: ela está falando muito comigo xDDDD

**Heidi**: não sei qual é o problema da Diana com a galera xD

**Caius**: ela é gostosinha até '-'

**Todos**: (encaram)

**Caius**: qual é? Sou macho ainda u.u'

**Deh**: beijos amor ;° Agora o restante da galera õ/

**Marcus:** ;°

**Aro:** ;°

**Demetri:** x°

**Felix:** :°

**Caius:** :°

**Alec:** :°

**Chelsea**: o último lê a review 8D

**Alec**: droga u.u' _Eu ganhei um beijo da Alice! *morre* Hm... eu sabia que tinha algo de estranho nessa família vizinha... a Bella deve ter quase matado o Edward do coração... agora eu quero saber quem é essa que reconheceu o Jake! E recado pro Carlisle: ACORDA PRA VIDA, CARA! Onde já se viu um vampiro morrendo pra dar dois passos? Até eu que sou uma reles humana sedentária tenho mais fôlego que vc... hehehehehehe Beijos! =D_

**Aro**: isso ai, **Elise** **Garcia** \o/

**Marcus**: eh, o sedentarismo de certos vampiros me assusta xD

**Jane**: e olha que ele faz uma dieta super light xD

**Renata**: super light é se alimentar de humanos bem gostosos, essa dieta é nojenta :X

**Demetri**: posso contar uma piada :D?

**Felix**: a última me deixou com pesadelos desde então, acho melhor você ficar quieto e.e'

**Marcus**: Heidi, você já percebeu que depois que começou a fic do máfia você nunca mais trouxe rango :X?

**Heidi**: vocês tem rango lá e.e'

**Aro**: mas você podia trazer mais, né ;B?

**Felix**: rango nuuunca é demais 8D

**Heidi**: vocês pararam de me torrar os picuá com isso xD

**Alec**: isso é verdade '-'

**Caius**: d'oh (tapa na testa)

Gianna: ao trabalho, cambada de folgados u.u'

**Jane**: deeeus, como você está abusada, Gianna ¬¬'

**Gianna**: FODA-SE! TRABALHEM!

**Demetri**: ela está me assustando :X

**Marcus**: onde está o seu lado homem u.ú?

**Demetri**: foi ao banheiro e já volta xB

**Marcus**: ¬¬'

**Chelsea**: okay, eu leio a próxima review xD _oi uhuh! disclaimer pra mim! A-D-O-R-E-I! brigadão! adorei a Leah aparecer, mesmo ki seja lá nos disclaimer!! ok, adorei o capitulo viu! (toh dizendo tanto isso ki axo ki toh enchendo o saco, eu toh Dehzinha?) o.O' hahaha intaum, essa Diana tá pedindo pra morrer! Se vc quiser dah um cabo na vida dela, pode me colocar na fic como uma caçadora de criaturas chatas, irritantes e nojentinhas feito ela! ha! eu sei, toh sendo muito chata com ela... Mas fazer o que se num fui com a cara dela... *.* vou terminar por aqui, pq ateh agora soh escrevi mer**! beijo pra todos... e Demetri num fica com ciumes, beijinhu especial procê! :*_

**Caius**: qual é o do problema com a Diana, **Oráculo**?

**Deh**: Oráculo-sama °¬° beijão \o/

**Demetri**: não sou ciumento não ;3

**Jane**: isso foi sexy, colega xD

**Felix**: D:

**Chelsea**: deus, você vai fazê-lo se matar um dia xD

**Alec**: sim, se continuar mexendo com ela... vai ser um homicídio-suicídio u.u'

**Aro**: vamos, paz e amor n.n'

**Marcus**: cara, comeram teu rabo u.u?

**Renata**: eto... beijos pra ela xD

**Caius:** :°

**Alec:** :°

**Aro:** ;°

**Demetri:** x°

**Felix:** :°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Jane**: great, a próxima é minha xD _Hunf. Cap muito curto e com pouca informação. Espero que você cumpra a sua promessa, ou vou pedir para a nossa Querida Jane fazer as honras da casa e torturar você por diversos minutos. Ademais, eu achei interessante o comentário da querida ? sobre a Renesmee. Critica construtiva agora: Eu estou me confundindo quem está falando o que. Esse papo de a morena falou, o moreno comentou, o primo de não sei quem disse, to ficando confuso e nunca sei quem tá falando o que. Please, poe o nome deles porque minha cabeça e raciocinio são lerdos a lot. E como sempre o final é sempre engraçado. Um dia serei mandado embora por conta das risadas com a máfia volturi, principalmente com a gostos...ops a Jane. \o\ JANE . PEGA EU? \o_

**Marcus**: o cap só será bom quando eu aparecer, **Rodrigo** **Salvador** 8D

**Chelsea**: você aproveita máfia toda semana... não tem que trabalhar não xD?

**Gianna**: olha quem fala u.u'

**Heidi**: Gianna, você ta muito atrevida e.e'

**Demetri**: não tem graça, não dá pra ameaçar arrancar o pinto dela u.u'

**Felix**: tente usar outra, então xD

**Demetri**: Gianna, cuidado ou vai perder as pregas do cu ò.ó

**Caius**: (rindo)

**Felix**: xDDDDD

**Demetri**: foi boa xD?

**Gianna**: ò.ó

**Demetri**: awn, Gi, não seja tão malvada ;D vá lá pra recepção, okay :B? (empurra ela porta afora)

**Marcus**: cara, como você é foda, você dispensou a Gianna ¬¬'

**Aro**: sem ser sujo de sangue, ta ótimo, high Five õ/

**Demetri**: \o

**Renata**: você deve uma resposta a ele, dear xD

**Jane**: ahn, Cho pensar... não ;D

**Felix**: como você é malvada i.i

**Alec**: deveria ter se acostumado xB

**Felix**: você se acostumou xD?

**Alec**: faço o possível xB

**Aro**: sério? Então leia a próxima 8D

**Alec**: droga xD _A Di sabe que a Ness é diferente? Como? E que que os Cullen vão fazer agora? Credo a Nessie faz o Jake de cachorrinho mesmo neah? Que povo mimado. ;p A Esme e o Carlisle nao perdem tempo mesmo uhauhauhauhauha Ja to como vontade de ler mais Bjao ps: Mafia Volturi rules, baby_

**Caius**: e agora, **Hollidaay'**?

**Marcus**: ela aprendeu com o Aro a receita de sangue de rato e energético... agora que eles não perdem tempo mesmo :X

**Aro**: isso é assustador, cara, mude de assunto e.e'

**Chelsea**: ter o poder do Ed agora é muito inconveniente xD

**Renata**: ele é um cachorro crescido, meu amor ;D

**Caius**: yey, ruleiamos xB

**Marcus**: já sabia u.u'

**Demetri**: já te chamaram de chato hoje ¬¬?

**Alec**: você anda quieto, nem cantou minha mulher hoje e.e'

**Felix**: eh, não to afim x.x'

**Heidi**: a Gianna deve ter dado sangue estragado pra ele :X

**Marcus**: é o mesmo sangue que ela dá pra gente e.e'

**Demetri**: ela dá o que pra gente 8D?

**Marcus**: tua cabeça numa bandeja u.u'

**Aro**: isso é assustador também :X

**Jane**: okay, próxima review xB

**Felix**: eu leio \o/ _AH PERFEITA, amei, vo morre, nunca vi uma fic tão linda, tô falando sério, se vocÊ não continuar eu morro x__X. aah parabéns pela fic maravilinda *-* Beijos & queijos._

**Marcus**: meldels ein, **Hanna** **Moon** **C.** xB

**Deh**: (emocionada) °¬°

**Jane**: sexy ;3~

**Renata**: querida, sexy não é adjetivo pra tudo x.x'

**Jane**: è.é

**Renata**: (dá um passo pra trás) é sim, combina com qualquer coisa ;D

**Aro**: use o bom senso antes de ir contra a Jane xD

**Caius**: é burrice 8D

**Marcus**: pura estupidez xB

**Chelsea**: vocês aprenderam alguma coisa nesses anos, não é xD?

**Alec**: não tinha como não... lembra quando a Jane não conseguia controlar o poder dela?

**Caius**: eh, ainda bem que ela aprendeu e.e'

**Marcus**: né? Então, acabaram as reviews \o/?

**Felix**: ahan, podemos terminar então xB?

Deh: Hn, eu agradeço a Maluh-san, Bellah-san, K-chan, Elise-chan, Oraculo-sama, Rodrigo-san, Hollidaay-san e a Hanna-san pelas reviews, continuem acompanhando e comentando, galera \o/

**Aro**: nossa vez, vamos lá, galera 8D

**Jane**: reviews 8D

**Heidi**: reeeeviiieeeewwwssss \o/

**Caius**: deixem reviews, okay :B?

**Demetri**: ahn?

**Felix**: seu retardado, é pra pedir reviews \o/

**Demetri**: reviews?

**Felix**: serve xD

**Aro**: reviews ;P

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	13. Baile?

**Disclaimer**: Bella e Diana conversando nos fundos da escola.

**Diana**: 'eles', Bella, eles são perigosos :X

**Bella**: 'eles'? O que você quer dizer com 'eles' x.x?

**Diana**: que Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, são da Meyer ;D

**Bella**: .-.

**Diana**: bye bye, tenho que voltar pra aula ;D

**Notas iniciais:** Eu tenho leitores de outros países também \o/ Italianos, angolanos, americanos e do Reino Unido, além dos portugueses n.n Obrigada pelo carinho e deixem review também ;P

_Dicionário:_

_Thank you: obrigado_

_For ever and ever: para sempre e sempre, para todo o sempre._

_Sure: claro_

_Dear: querido_

_#Música: Poker Face – Lady GaGa#_

(N/a: se alguém me disser que presta atenção nisso eu juro que disponibilizo todas as músicas pra download xD)

_Capítulo 12 – Baile?_

-Edward – sacudi-o quando percebi que ele ainda continuava boquiaberto – por deus, o que aconteceu?

-Eu... – novamente a voz sumiu de sua garganta. Esme se juntara a mim, preocupada e Alice, ao meu lado, engolira em seco. Algumas pessoas pararam para olhar o que nós estávamos fazendo, porque diabos havia um grupo tão grande de pessoas ao redor de uma só – vamos... vamos pra mesa.

Concordei com a cabeça e, vendo-o novamente se colocar de pé e sorrir, segurando minha mão, enquanto eu o fitava nervosamente, não prestando atenção onde pisava nem nas várias pessoas que nos encaravam enquanto passávamos.

Seguimos para um canto mais excluído, uma das mesas mais afastadas, próxima a saída de incêndio. Olhei ao redor, acomodando-me ao lado de meu marido na mesa que deveria ser para oito pessoas, mas no exato momento, acomodava a três Swans, um Black, dois Hales e quatro Cullens. Como a grande maioria não comeria nada mesmo, tiramos alguns dos pratos para acomodar os únicos que ingeririam algo essa noite.

-Edward acha que está perdendo os poderes dele porque não conseguiu ler a mente de quase ninguém aqui – a pequena murmurou num tom audível a apenas nós, poupando o ar que meu marido respirava para falar isto.

-_Thank you_ – murmurou, concordando com a cabeça e procurando os olhos dos presentes na mesa. Emmett apoiara-se no espaço vazio a sua frente, seu prato fora um dos retirados. Como ele estava no exato oposto a mim, o enfeite no centro da mesa, um longo vaso cheio de água com flores vermelhas e hastes de vidro sustentavam velas que bruxuleavam – eu... por que isso foi acontecer agora?

-Filho, não se preocup-

-CLARO – pausou um pouco, percebendo que erguera muito a voz, tanto que uma mulher com um vestido verde-oliva virou o rosto em nossa direção – claro que eu vou me preocupar! Sabe quantas vezes isso aconteceu em um século de existência? Nenhuma! Como vocês acham que eu me sinto?

-Inútil? Eu passo por isso constantemente – Alice deu ombros fitando por alguns segundos silenciosamente meu marido, que negou com a cabeça instantaneamente – não poder ver as coisas quando certo lobisomem se envolve... Ou ter que tentar adivinhar as visões embaçadas ao redor de Nessie... Não é legal também.

-Calma, isso nunca aconteceu antes com ninguém, não sabemos o que fazer, isso é fato – disse o loiro, logo depois que a pequena se pronunciou. Jasper uniu os lábios em uma linha antes de continuar – quando voltarmos para casa, vamos tentar descobrir o que possa causar isso e sua cura, okay?

-E como se cura isso? Eu tomei a porcaria do sangue e não melhorou em NADA! Só piorou! – Edward se jogou para trás, cobrindo o rosto com as mãos. Coloquei a minha sobre seu ombro e pude vê-lo mais claramente. Embora bem alimentado, ele estava pálido, mais que o normal. Seus olhos não refletiam a alegria de sempre quando ele olhava para mim, e sim uma enorme tristeza. As manchas sob eles estavam ainda mais arroxeadas. Aquilo me preocupava, era horrível vê-lo dessa maneira sem que eu pudesse fazer nada para ajudá-lo. Mais uma vez. Como sempre, eu era inútil. Suspirei, engolindo em seco enquanto fitava seus olhos dourados, agora levemente alaranjados, onde a cor se destacava ainda mais com a luz das velas.

-Hey, nós vamos descobrir, okay? Custe o que custar – falei para ele, enquanto ainda podia ver em seus olhos aquele silencioso pedido de ajuda, ao qual eu não poderia aceitar, não estava em meu alcance.

Ele desviou os olhos de mim por um segundo, que usou para fitar o rosto paralisado de Alice. Enquanto esperava, dei as costas para mesa e aproveitei para olhar a pista de dança, onde a música clássica não atraia muitas pessoas. Apenas um casal dançava ali. Ele, com os cabelos puxados para trás e presos num cuidadoso rabo de cavalo, sorria, sua máscara ia em degradê do vermelho para o preto e retornando a primeira cor. Suas roupas, calça negra com uma blusa social branca e gravata vermelho-vinho sob um sobretudo longo negro com detalhes em prata nos botões e um sapato social terminava o visual. Olhando-o de cima a baixo, ele tinha um ar vitoriano.

Sua parceira na dança usava um vestido vermelho-vinho, os seios levantados e seus contornos nítidos, mesmo não sendo tão decotado. Pude ver uma fita trançada em sua cintura e um contorno que realmente lembrava um espartilho, deixando sua cintura bem demarcada. As mangas eram fofas apenas numa pequena parte, o restante era de renda negra, que se abria no cotovelo até a manga, como um sino. Seus cabelos loiros eram presos para trás, num rabo de cavalo alto, de onde caiam ondulados até a metade de suas costas.

Habilmente ele a girou e, com a mesma habilidade, ela voltou a posição original para continuar a dança. A franja cobria apenas a ponta de sua máscara, que era azul no meio e prateada nas bordas e, ao reparar em seus olhos azuis, eu reconheci. Aqueles dois eram Diana e Zuriel, nossos vizinhos. No momento que ergui as sobrancelhas ao ter tal descoberta, Carlisle me chamou a atenção, o que me fez dar as costas a eles e voltar o rosto a minha família.

-O que Alice viu? – perguntei, piscando os olhos repetidas vezes logo depois.

-Nada demais, apenas eu e você dançando – murmurou Edward ao meu lado, um pouco mais relaxado.

-Papai vai ficar bem? – Nessie perguntou ao lado do pai, encarando aflita os rostos de seus familiares.

-Vai sim, querida – Segurando a mão dela entre as suas, Rosalie calmamente respondeu, sorrindo lindamente a ela. Emmett se mexeu ao lado dela e, cruzando os braços e erguendo as sobrancelhas, fitou o lobisomem.

-E ai, fedido, não tem mais nenhuma idéia brilhante? – Jake apenas negou com a cabeça, afundado em seu próprio silêncio, pensativo – e os personagens do filme dos anos 70? Você descobriu algo algo?

-Pode ser isso, não? – o lobisomem comentou antes mesmo que eu pegasse fôlego para responder.

-Isso que eu estava pensando – Jasper murmurou, pude ver que seus olhos fixaram-se por menos de um segundo em algo atrás de mim, provavelmente o único casal que dançava – e se forem os tais "eles" que estão interferindo em seu poder, Edward?

-E porque só no dele? – Alice mencionou depois – os seus estão normais, os meus... bem, as mesmas perturbações de sempre, mas... normal – deu ombros.

-O que diabos esse lugar tem de errado? – a loira linda em minha frente murmurou – primeiro a vampira, depois aqueles punks e agora isso... o que mais falta acontecer?

-Por favor não peça – Edward quase que gritou, esticando as mãos na direção da irmã – já estamos com problemas demais.

-E ainda continuamos aqui, acho que deveríamos nos mudar, gente! – Esme pronunciou-se, segurando com força a mão do marido – a Diana já sabe alguma coisa, deveríamos ter deixado só nas suspeitas – engoliu em seco e deixou um silêncio um tanto quando constrangedor.

-E se for um problema que podemos resolver, mãe? – voltou o moreno musculoso – algo que seja fácil de se resolver? E se esses "eles" ai não forem só um grupo de nerds que se acham? – Esme suspirou, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos por um segundo.

-Vocês gostam mesmo daqui, não é? – murmurou e, nesse exato momento, eu pude perceber que todos concordaram com a cabeça, até mesmo Edward. Definitivamente não seria eu a única a negar, imitei o gesto, engolindo em seco.

A música que tocava antes terminou e deu lugar a uma muito conhecida. Virei-me para meu marido e sorri, quando vi que ele fazia o mesmo. _Clair de Lune_ tomou conta do centro de eventos.

-Bom, vamos fazer algo em relação a isso, mas por enquanto não temos pistas. Amanhã nos empenharemos ao máximo, okay família? – ninguém ousou discutir com Carlisle – agora vão dançar.

Edward pegou minha mão e guiou-me por entre mesas ainda vazias até a pista de dança. Enquanto caminhava, pude ver que Diana se abraçava a um homem alto – provavelmente Jayden – enquanto seu pai se apoiava em uma bengala preta, onde na ponta prateada havia o símbolo _ank_ egípcio e, no pequeno espaço, um rubi vermelho brilhava.

Quando Edward e eu nos unimos para começar a dança, eu esqueci do universo ao meu redor. Era como se todo mundo tivesse deixado o lugar e só sobrássemos nós dois. Não havia problemas, éramos felizes, seus poderes funcionavam. Tudo o que eu mais sonhava agora. Ele envolveu minha cintura com seus braços, fazendo-me ficar bem próxima a ele.

-Não se preocupe, viu, vai tudo dar certo – passei meus dedos por seus cabelos cor de bronze enquanto eu o via forçar um sorriso a mim. Suspirei e fiquei séria, em silêncio. Palavras não eram importantes, uma atitude seria.

Eu não podia fazer nada.

-Eu sei que vai, confio em você – murmurou baixinho em meu ouvido, então dessa vez eu forcei um sorriso, encarando seus olhos dourados – ora, vamos, não é a primeira vez que algo estranho acontece conosco...

-Imã para problemas, lembra? – ele riu e balançou negativamente a cabeça e me fitou por vários segundos.

-Desde o primeiro dia, meu amor – aproximei-me para um beijo, que foi... Peculiar. Não era o beijo apaixonado de sempre, mas sim carregado de uma tensão enorme, um medo quase que absoluto (N/a: pra ti, Tete ;D) e que me deixou insegura. Quando nos separamos, ele não ria mais, fitava-me sério, mordendo o lábio inferior – desculpe Bells, eu estou fazendo o possível pra ignorar tudo isso, mas eu não consigo – pausou e engoliu em seco, enquanto eu apenas piscava, sem palavras – vou tomar um ar.

Soltou-me e caminhou apressado por entre as mesas, trombando com uma ou duas pessoas enquanto seguia para a saída. Percebi agora que Alice e Jasper também dançavam e Carlisle e Esme juntaram-se a nós num canto mais afastado do canhão de luz. O olhar aflito que Alice me lançou serviu-me para lembrar-me da situação em si.

Ergui o vestido com as mãos e segui-o, procurando não prestar atenção nos olhares misteriosos que eu recebia de todos. Passei por uma cortina de panos dourados e uma porta de metal aberta antes de finalmente respirar o vento úmido da noite e pude vê-lo, entre carros parados e árvores que balançavam ao longe.

Edward estava caminhando lentamente pelo estacionamento, mais especificamente, uma parte vazia dele. Na direção dele, vinham cinco homens altos e musculosos que, por estarem usando máscaras, não pude reconhecer.

-Era você que estava ajudando o mudinho aquele dia, não é? – mas foi só abrir a boca que eu lembrei. Eram os jogadores de futebol americano que brigaram com Jayden aquela tarde – é mais um dos amiguinhos idiotas dele?

-Se eu for, você tem algum problema com isso? – aproximei-me sorrateiramente, tomando cuidado para que nenhum dos cinco me visse. E essa conta incluiria Edward.

-Uhhh, acha que é o machão agora? – os quatro riam, observando o loiro de máscara azul empurrá-lo para trás – acho que devemos te dar uma lição.

Edward deu seu sorriso torto e ergueu as sobrancelhas, risonho e divertido. Eh, não era todo dia que alguém resolvia mexer com algum dos Cullen.

-Alguma sugestão? – começou o loiro e, nesse exato momento, Alice gritou ao meu lado, enquanto eu via Jasper correr não tão humanamente até o grupo.

-EDWARD! – tudo aconteceu rápido demais até para mim. Um homem de pele clara e cabelos escuros acertou um soco em meu marido no segundo em que ele virou o rosto para nós, com os olhos arregalados. Jasper segurou o segundo homem, empurrando-o para trás e dando uma rasteira no terceiro, que levantara o pé para chutá-lo. Deixei uma Alice vidrada para trás e fui até eles, vendo Edward levantar-se e chutar o único que mantivera-se preparado para acertá-lo, um ruivo que era o menor deles.

Acertei o loiro com um soco no estômago e reparei que Jayden havia se juntado a nós e tentava, junto com um Jasper muito bem controlado, manter longe de nós o homem com a pele morena. Desviei de um ou dois socos e joguei-o no chão, acertando a parte mais... sensível de seu corpo com um pouco mais de força do que uma humana normal teria. Coitado, espero que ele não queira ter filhos.

-Mas o que diabos está ACONTECENDO AQUI? – todos petrificaram quando o professor com a roupa colorida saiu pela porta gritando, olhando furioso para todos nós – não acredito que vocês estão brigando nessa festa! – exclamou irado, eu apenas usei o tempo para correr os olhos pela cena, vendo Alice segurando o braço de um deles, Jayden no chão, Edward apertava o pescoço do ruivo enquanto Jasper deixava o braço preparado para um soco cair ao seu lado – não sei como era a educação nos Estados Unidos, mas aqui não se briga em festas e nós somos muito rígidos com nossas punições! Quero TODOS em minha sala na segunda pela manhã.

-sim, senhor, desculpe-me – quebrou o silêncio o ruivo depois que meu marido o soltara.

-Não quero desculpas, quero que parem agora com isso e voltem para dentro – começou, cruzando os braços – e se eu souber que algum de vocês voltou a arrumar confusão, estará automaticamente expulso de minha escola! Agora entrem.

Ainda desconfiados, e, depois que ajudamos Jayden a se levantar, seguimos na frente, passando pelo professor que nos fitava sério. Segurei a mão de Edward depois que entramos no salão, buscando seus olhos nervosos, contudo aliviados. Alice riu baixinho ao ver que Renesmee encontrara seu par: um garoto de pele bem clara que contrastava com seus cabelos negros e curtos. O lugar agora estava mais cheio e a música fora trocada da clássica para uma baladinha e atraiu minha filha e seu parceiro, assim como tantos outros casais.

-Estão todos bem? – Jasper perguntou sem se preocupar com as pessoas que conversavam a nossa volta. Todos confirmaram, inclusive Jayden, em seu silêncio habitual e esperado – ótimo, ótimo.

No momento em que Jayden fez uma reverência a nós, curvando levemente o corpo para a frente e dando as costas, o grupo de jogadores de futebol americano passou por nós, nos encarando. Pude ouvir o meu rosnado, contudo este foi tão baixo que apenas os vampiros ao meu lado puderam ouvir. Edward colocou a mão sobre meu ombro e me puxou delicadamente para longe, para a nossa mesa, preenchida apenas pela presença do lobisomem, que se servira de um prato de frios e comia, solitário.

Sentamos os quatro, em especial eu respirava aliviada olhando para o rosto sorridente de meu marido, que ria baixinho com a mão no meu ombro.

-Gostou de apanhar, foi? – o loiro perguntou, passando os dedos nos cabelos encaracolados e os puxando para trás.

-Bella, você o machucou de verdade – comentou, ainda rindo e apontando discretamente para onde o loiro se sentara com dificuldades, ainda protegendo com as mãos o lugar que eu chutei. Ups, foi sem querer.

-Hey, o que eu perdi? – Jake perguntou, com a boca cheia de queijo.

-Uma briga, Jayden estava lá também – a pequena respondeu, apoiando-se no peito do seu eterno namorado e fechando os olhos – mas não foi nada demais.

-Claro que foi! Edward levou um soco na cara – devolveu o loiro, acariciando-a – isso não acontece todos os dias.

-E eu perdi isso? – o lobo arregalou os olhos, engolindo o queijo e fitando a mim – porque ninguém me avisou?

-Foi tudo muito rápido – comentei e dei ombros – por que não desviou, amor?

-Alice me chamou a atenção para me mostrar o que ia acontecer meio segundo depois... então era muito difícil desviar sem que notassem – puxou-me mais para perto, o que fez o lobo solitário erguer as sobrancelhas – mas não se preocupe, sabe que não fez nada.

-Mesmo assim deve ter sido hilário assistir – riu e colocou mais queijo na boca, bebendo água logo depois.

-Bem, eu apanhei, mas pelo menos não estou sozinho e atrapalhando outros casais – ergui as sobrancelhas, sorrindo para ele e sentindo o tom sádico em sua voz. Por algum tempo, eu conseguira fazê-lo esquecer do nosso problema.

-Hahá, muito boa, sanguessuga – ironicamente fingiu rir, girando os olhos. No mesmo instante, a comida não lhe pareceu mais agradável, então ele apoiou os talheres na mesa e cruzou os braços, apoiando a cadeira apenas nas duas pernas de trás e fitando a pista de dança atrás de nós.

-Que maldade, querido – murmurei rindo, sentindo-o colocar sua mão em meu queixo e erguer meu rosto, puxando-me para um beijo. Diferente do outro. Melhor. Pude sentir o amor nele, a vontade de ter-me com ele, mas ainda sim aquela tensão e medo continuavam lá, em menor escala – eu te amo.

-_For ever and ever, baby_ – colou meus lábios no seu por uma última vez. Aproveitei os minutos que passamos nos olhando, quando ele virou para jake, que ameaçara levantar-se da cadeira – onde estão Carlisle e Esme?

-E eu lá vou saber da sua família? – Empurrou a cadeira e afastou-se de nós, para um grupo de estudantes de sua sala, que o cumprimentaram sorridentes. Aparentemente eles também estavam sem pares, por isso se reuniram ali.

-Achei-os – disse, virando-me para a pista de dança e, logo próxima a esta, a mesa onde Jayden se acomodara ao lado de Diana e sua mãe, Zuriel, ao lado de sua filha colocara um pedaço de salame fatiado na boca, enquanto a menina passava seus alvos dedos no rosto corado de Jayden. Li em seus lábios algo como 'soco' e 'cuidado'. Esme falava com a Keller, que discursava com orgulho de seu filho e Carlisle fingia beber um copo de vinho e comentara algo sobre carros esportivos ao outro homem – quer se juntar a eles?

-Sure – levantei-me e segui, cruzando a pista de dança agora bem mais movimentada, até a mesa deles – olá – Edward disse e recebeu apenas um sorriso da mãe de Jayden e vários acenos – o que tem de bom aqui, pai?

-uma boa conversa, filho, e isso é melhor do que muitas coisas nesse mundo – comentou sorrindo, deixando Diana corada. Oh deus, explique-me como ela não vê nada de especial no homem mais perfeito criado por ti... – mas e então, continue comentando, Zuriel.

-Ah sim, claro – pude perceber um olhar discreto entre Diana e Zuriel, então a jovem se retirou da mesa, caminhando sozinha e imponente por entre as pessoas. Esperei um tempo e me levantei também, só que acabei atraindo todos os olhares a mim.

-Onde vai, querida? – Elisabeth perguntou e eu olhei temerosa para Edward e Carlisle ao meu lado. Vi-a sorrindo enquanto esperava minha resposta.

-Vou... ao banheiro – murmurei e dei um sorriso falso, enquanto empurrava a cadeira para trás e saía, colocando-a em seu lugar de volta. Percebi que a mulher e seu filho em minha frente levantaram também, ambos olhando para mim. Acho que estou ficando meio constrangida com todos esses olhares.

-Vou contigo, preciso retocar a maquiagem – sorriu e me puxou pelo braço, enquanto Jayden seguia pelo caminho oposto a nós – nós nos vimos aquele dia na escola, lembra-se? A propósito, qual seu nome?

-Claro, claro... Sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella – ergui as sobrancelhas enquanto entrava no cômodo branco, extremamente limpo e iluminado. Ao lado do espelho enorme, batons, lápis de hoje, perfumes, remédios para azia, entre vários outros. Peguei um batom e o espalhei em meus lábios, esperando que a cor fosse parecida com a do anterior e também que Alice não notasse. A morena de máscara roxa tirou-a para retocar o lápis de olho. Eu não acreditava que ela fosse velha o suficiente para ter um filho no colegial, principalmente com aquela cintura que eu podia ver com um vestido colado daqueles – adorei seu vestido.

-Oh, _Thank you dear_ – agradeceu antes de colocar a máscara de volta no lugar – Jayden também gostou dele... eu queria levar o outro, mas ele insistiu que esse ficava melhor em mim, embora venhamos e convenhamos, eu não tenho corpo pra usar algo assim mais.

-claro que tem! – apontei para sua cintura perfeitamente delineada no vestido verde-escuro com detalhes em tons mais claros.

-Você é muito gentil – percebi suas bochechas coradas e não tinha nada a ver com o blusa bronze que ela passava - Sabe, quando meu filho ficou mudo eu dediquei tanto tempo a ele que parei de me cuidar, mas eu sei que ele pode se virar sozinho, principalmente com Diana ao seu lado, ela é uma menina tão boa – deus, essa mulher não pára de falar! Mas... ela pode me dar algumas informações úteis, melhor deixá-la continuar – quando nos conhecemos no aeroporto de Toronto eu não acreditei que ela fosse tão gentil, assim como você – epa, epa, espere ai.

-Diana não é daqui? – perguntei casualmente, apoiando-me na pia, enquanto observava-a olhando os perfumes.

-Oh não, eles estavam se mudando para cá há... dois, três anos, se não me engano – sorriu e continuou, percebendo que eu estava interessada – ela e o Zuriel, tão moço e já cuidava dela, já que os pais estão sempre viajando, são boas pessoas – demos espaço a uma mulher de vestido listrado entrar no box, os cabelos bagunçados grudavam em sua pele coberta de suor – eles vieram conversar conosco quando souberam que iríamos pegar o mesmo vôo para cá e graças ao tio dela, que também era mudo, Jay ficou tão feliz em conversar com alguém que o entendia, era tão raro, depois que ele saiu da escola especial...

-Vocês também não são daqui? – perguntei curiosa, agora entrelaçando os dedos. Elisabeth deu uma última olhada em seu cabelo, checando se o penteado ainda estava bem preso.

-Somos sim, mas aqui não há escolas especiais – começou, enquanto saíamos lentamente do banheiro, entre as várias mulheres que entraram – então levei-o para Toronto, uma escola renomada, meu filho foi tão bem cuidado lá, depois daquele acidente horroroso de carro, oh, ele merece tanto, tudo o que a vida pode lhe dar...

-Acredito que sim – sorri e ambas ficamos em silêncio ao chegar a mesa, acomodando-se em nossos lugares anteriores. Diana e Jayden estavam de volta, comendo o prato principal. Carlisle apenas bagunçara sua comida, já Esme deixara a sua intocada. Edward fitou-me curioso, então eu devolvi um leve sorriso, segurando sua mão morna.

-Querido, sua máscara está torta – arrumou-a no lugar, mexendo-a um pouco para confirmar que realmente estava certa agora – perfeito – em apenas um gesto simples ele agradeceu – de nada, meu amor. Bella é um doce de pessoa, é sua filha?

-Não, apenas candidata a – Carlisle riu e colocou a mão no ombro de seu filho – talvez se casem logo, não é, filho?

-Claro, pra que esperar? – todos na mesa riram, inclusive Zuriel, cuja voz eu não ouvira mais do que uma vez de que me sentara ali.

-Vocês são muito jovens, tem toda a vida pela frente, casem quando tiverem trinta anos, divirtam-se bastante agora que tem tempo, depois vem os filhos, as responsabilidades – Elisabeth desatou a falar, principalmente para nós. Acho que pelo fato de seu filho ser mudo, ela falava pelos dois.

-Venha, vamos dançar – Edward me puxou para a pista de dança, com suas luzes coloridas brilhando e a música alta ensurdecendo a todos que dançavam. Nada mais de clássico, agora a música era barulhenta e ousada, bem dançante. Colei meu corpo no dele e desci as minhas mãos de seus ombros a seus quadris, entregando-me a música.

oOoOoOo

Já se passara das quatro horas da manhã quando voltamos à nossa mesa, com o penteado feito pela minha irmãzinha já completamente destruído, meus cabelos caiam por minhas costas castanhos e chatos, como normalmente eram. Acomodei-me no colo de Edward, acomodado em uma das cadeiras, aproveitando a proximidade para mais um longo beijo, mais um dos que eu estava acostumada. Eu realmente conseguira fazê-lo esquecer de seu problema com leitura de pensamentos e os personagens de filmes dos anos 70, como diria Emmett. Este, inclusive, sumira horas atrás com Rosalie e eu apenas ouvira Esme dizer que eles estavam bem ocupados para serem interrompidos. Alice e Jasper dançavam salsa agora, tão colados que eu duvidava que átomos pudessem passar por ali.

Depois que me separei de Edward, olhei para um solitário Jake, que comia o macarrão que estava sendo servido. Sua máscara estava enrolada em seu pulso e os cabelos agora soltos emolduravam seu rosto castanho-avermelhado.

-Tá olhando o que? – perguntou para mim, depois olhando para Edward, que tirara os olhos de meus seios na frente de seu rosto, relutante, para olhar para o lobisomem – perdeu alguma coisa aqui ou só no decote da Bella?

-Jake - Edward riu, tirando a mão de minha cintura apenas para batê-la na mesa e chamar sua atenção, depois envolveu-me novamente – vá se divertir, tem umas cinco garotas pensando em ti... e só das que eu consigo ouvir – comentou – tire alguma delas pra dançar, aproveite a festa enquanto pode.

-Você sabe que eu não quero dançar com nenhuma delas – suspirou enquanto garfava mais uma vez o macarrão ao molho vermelho – eu estou bem, não se preocupe.

-Okay, só não quero ouvir suas reclamações mentais depois – o lobo girou os olhos, então fixei os meus em meu marido, para que voltássemos a nos preocupar em nós mesmos. Beijando-o, eu já pensava no lingerie que eu usaria essa noite. Já que eu a comprara sozinha, seria uma surpresa se Alice não ficasse bisbilhotando em nosso futuro.

Entre toda a música e conversa, eu reconheci a voz de minha filha, seguida de passos firmes em nossa direção. Separei-me a contragosto (meu e de Edward) e olhei-a chegar à mesa e abraçar seu Jake, as sobrancelhas curvadas em uma expressão furiosa. O moreno ajeitou-a em seu colo, seu vestido rosa o obrigara a deixar as pernas um pouco mais abertas e, assim ela se sentira mais confortável.

-O que aconteceu, meu amor? – perguntei-lhe e, vendo que ela esticara a mão em minha direção, estiquei também meu braço e segurei firme. Seu poder melhorara com os anos, agora ela não precisava mais obrigatoriamente tocar nossos rostos para nos mostrar algo, embora insistisse em fazer isso com seu lobo.

Minha visão ficou turva para que eu prestasse atenção apenas no que ela me mandava. Minha audição mostrava o começo da música que agora chegara ao final. Renesmee dançava com seu par, Damien, um moreno alto para a idade. Sua máscara cinza combinava com o terno e lhe dava um ar meio monótono. Embora seu olhar bondoso dissesse uma coisa, seu sorriso pervertido deixava claro que não era tão bom assim.

De certo modo, o que ele queria não era tão pervertido como eu achei que fosse, ele apenas colocou as mãos em sua cintura e a puxara para um beijo. Infelizmente, ele ganhou apenas um soco no nariz – delicado para uma vampira, forte demais para um humano – e um grito de 'tarado'. Soltou minha mão e meus sentidos voltaram ao normal para que eu pudesse ouvir as duas gargalhadas, Jake e Edward concordaram nisso.

-Nessie, filha... – comecei, lembrando da cena e rindo baixinho, mas tentando manter-me séria.

-Não quero mais saber de homens, mamãe, eles são muito tarados, esses humanos abusados... – cruzou os braços e fez bico, sem pensar em Jake como um dos 'homens tarados' que ela associara. Este colocou sua máscara de volta no rosto e sorriu para meu marido.

-É verdade, vou aproveitar a festa – agora ele dava um sorriso torto ao colocar uma das mãos abertas na frente de minha filha – Nessie, quer dançar comigo?

-Okay – sorriu e colocou sua mão sobre a dele, deixando-o carregá-la até a pista de dança. Balancei negativamente a cabeça ao ver que agora ele realmente estava feliz. E ela também. Agora era minha vez.

oOoOoOo

Um dos professores anunciou o fim da festa, para a tristeza dos presentes. Acabara-se a música, mas ainda havia muita comida sendo servida, entre sorvetes e hambúrgueres, alguns tomavam café. Renesmee estava cochilando na cadeira enquanto Jake aproveitava para repetir a sobremesa. Alice esperava junto com um inquieto Jasper que nós saíssemos, pois Esme e Carlisle levaram o outro carro quando saíram junto com Rose e Em.

Estávamos todos prontos agora. Saímos pela porta da frente, Edward carregando Nessie em seus braços com Jacob a olhando durante o caminho.

-Rosalie esqueceu a bolsa dela – Alice murmurou, depois que saiu de seu estado vidrado – e ela vai dar piti quando chegarmos em casa, eu vou voltar lá pegar – começou, mas eu a parei no caminho.

-Vá indo – murmurei ao ver que Jasper planejava algo para o meio do caminho, o que eu nem esperava saber – eu volto e pego, onde ela está?

-No chão, embaixo de uma árvore no estacionamento – voltou ao lado de seu homem, colocando a mão em sua cintura – obrigada Bella.

-O que diabos a bolsa dela está fazendo lá? – ergui uma das sobrancelhas, impressionada.

-Ela foi a uma conferência das bolsas perdidas, Bella – começou, depois girou os olhos – eu não tenho a mínima idéia, mas ela gosta dessa bolsa porque foi o único presente não erótico do Emmett pra ela e vai endoidar se descobrir que perdeu.

-E mesmo assim perdeu, loira burra – Jake girou os olhos, enquanto fitava a pequena Nessie dormindo e seu pai.

-Ela não perdeu de propósito, apenas estava... ocupada com outras coisas mais importantes – Jasper estava falando mais por ele do que pelo outro casal.

-Encontro vocês no carro – dei as costas e corri um pouco, humanamente. Okay, um pouco mais rápido que isso. Passei pelo professor de roupa colorida que me olhou feio, o acontecimento da briga no estacionamento ainda fresco em sua memória. Segui por entre as mesas bagunçadas e vazias até a porta de trás, onde o estacionamento se mostrava bem mais vazio do que antes. Abaixei-me, escondendo na sombra do prédio quando percebi Zuriel encostado num Subaru Impreza (N/a: procurem no Google 8D) lustrado e Diana estava sentada em seu capô, apoiada no pára-brisa.

O loiro que eu chutara as partes íntimas estava ali, junto com a garota de mechas que apanhara uma vez de Diana no corredor da escola. A loira brigar com eles eu entendia perfeitamente, agora o pai dela, já não me fazia tanto sentido. Nem respirei para não chamar a atenção, apenas fixei meus olhos nos dois e apoiei uma das mãos no chão.

-Vocês são muito idiotas pra fazer isso – Zuriel cuspira as palavras para os dois, com sua filha que ostentava um meio sorriso – talvez mereçam vocês uma lição, e uma bem dada.

-Vocês falam assim porque acham que esse seu imperiozinho vai durar, mas eu garanto que não vai – ameaçou, com o dedo apontado para a loira – vou garantir por mim que não irá.

-Quer uns bons sopapos também, já que só sua vadiazinha não foi o suficiente? – ajoelhara-se sobre o carro, erguendo o punho para a outra. Zuriel estendeu a mão em sua frente.

-Vadia é você, sua maldita – gritou de volta e dessa vez ambos tiveram que segurar as duas, para que não voassem uma no pescoço da outra.

-Nós vamos avisar uma última vez: não mexam com os nossos, ou então nós vamos fazer alguma coisa e prometemos que a baixa vai ser bem maior dessa vez – calmamente, pronunciando todas as sílabas com cuidado, o moreno pseudo-pai falou.

-Isso é o que vamos ver – tornou a falar o jogador de futebol americano, dando a volta no carro para o lado do motorista. Jayden cutucou meu ombro, as sobrancelhas erguidas e uma expressão um tanto quando curiosa. Tirei minha atenção de Zuriel ajudando Diana a descer do carro para o moreno.

-Eu só... vim pegar a bolsa da Rose – murmurei para ele, olhando sob as árvores atrás da mesma e, com sorte, achei-a sob a terceira árvore a minha esquerda. Corri até lá e a peguei, caminhando de volta até o moreno – quer uma carona pra casa? – ele apenas negou com a cabeça e, sorrindo, apontou os dois que conversavam baixinho entre si no lugar onde estivera o carro do loiro jogador de futebol. – boa noite então.

Entrei e esperei que ele desse ombros e se afastasse, na direção do pai e sua filha.

-Ligue para a Mika, baby-chan – falou, com as mãos na cintura, olhando para a saída.

-Está vendo algum bolso aqui? – mostrou com as mãos o vestido – eu não tenho celular, use o seu – cruzou os braços enquanto olhava levemente preocupada para o céu, onde a luz das estrelas estava mais fraca, quase imperceptível para olhos humanos. Eu podia ver a leste a ameaça do sol nascente.

-Bem, eu vejo um bolso, para ser sincero – murmurou entre risos de volta, o que a fez sorrir também, deixando os braços caírem ao lado do corpo.

-Eu não sou a Yinruan! – exclamou rindo, e logo ele se juntou a ela também, curtindo a piada interna – oi Jay, vamos pra casa? – ele fez alguns gestos para ela, aproveitei então para fechar a porta. A última coisa que eu ouvi foi meu nome.

Corri para a saída, segurando o vestido para que o mesmo me ajudasse a ganhar velocidade, mesmo sem deixar a velocidade humana para trás. Dentro do volvo, estava a minha família me esperando, o banco da frente livre para mim. Acomodei-me, jogando a bolsa para as mãos de minha irmãzinha.

-Você viu isso? – virei meu corpo para encará-la. Séria, ela apenas concordou com a cabeça deixando que meu marido dissesse o resto.

-Nós vimos sim – respondeu, acelerando o carro em direção à mansão – O que acha que foi isso?

-"eles" – disse antes que atingíssemos os 180km/h nas ruas estreitas de Chilliwack – e eles vão me deixar louca se eu não descobrir o que eles querem!

-Matar, sangue, cérebros? – Jake disse, com Nessie apoiada em seu corpo, sua cabeça na curva de seu corpo quente – okay, eles podem ser zumbis, não?

-Sim, claro que podem, é por isso que eles se disfarçam tão bem, com sua pele necrosada e seu caminhar normal! – Alice devolveu. Oops, alguém estava ácida hoje – alguém quer chutar mais alguma criatura sobrenatural que se disfarça tão bem?

-Hey, eu pelo menos tentei – deu um meio-sorriso e ergueu as sobrancelhas – alguém tem que dar sugestões, não é?

-úteis, por favor – mencionou obviamente Jasper, mantendo Alice comportada e calma.

-Chegamos – Edward freou o carro na garagem construída do lado de fora da cerca branca que abrigava nove carros e havia espaço para mais nove deles – Jake, me passe a Nessie, por favor – murmurou ao abrir a porta de trás, sem êxito, afinal Jake se levantara com ela firmemente segura em seus braços e começara a caminhar em direção à casa.

-Fiquem conversando sobre seus zumbis, eu a coloco na cama, pode ficar me vigiando se quiser – falou, já saindo da garagem para a noite. Dei a volta no carro e segurei a mão de meu marido para fora de lá, passando pelos jardins cobertos de água, que só aumentava, pois ainda garoava.

-Eles estão nos esperando – sussurrou Alice antes que Edward abrisse a porta, encontrando os membros restantes dos Cullen sentados nos sofás.

-Boa noite, filhos – sorriu o loiro ao lado de Esme, esperando que nós quatro entrássemos e tomássemos lugares nos sofás restantes e o escutássemos – como foi a festa?

-Foi ótima, sem contar os pequenos problemas que tivemos no caminho – a pequena murmurou, enquanto eu reparava que uma das mãos de Emmett não estava visível. Preferi não imaginar onde ela poderia estar – planos para amanhã?

-Nos diga você – Rose murmurou, esperando que sua irmã respondesse – o que você viu?

-Okay – começou, apoiando as pernas sobre as de Jasper, que a fitava carinhosamente enquanto acariciava sua pele por baixo do vestido – Carlisle e Esme vão tomar chá com Elisabeth, a mãe do Jayden – estou certa?

-Sempre – Esme confirmou, fazendo Alice sorrir – ela nos chamou antes de sair da festa.

-Eu e Jazz vamos até a biblioteca procurar qualquer notícia de estranhos acontecimentos no jornal – sorriu para ele, que parecia perdido nos olhos dourados dela – Edward, você e Rose provavelmente estarão com Jake, já que o futuro de vocês desapareceu.

-Ótimo, porque eu tenho que ficar com o fedido?

-E eu tenho que ficar com os dois brigando, ótimo, uma ótima tarde – riu amarelo.

-Emmett, você vai-

-Sair com a Renesmee, já prometi há duas semanas levá-la ao cinema – cortou o moreno musculoso – por isso eu estou todo embaçado, certo?

-Era o que eu ia dizer – comentou e virou o rosto para mim – Bella, você fica com o trabalho de campo.

-E isso quer dizer que...?

-Você irá até a casa da Diana conversar com ela.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: minna-saaaaaaan, daijobu?

**Marcus**: atrasada, atrasada 8D

**Caius**: tecnicamente, o mês acaba hoje, então hoje é o final de julho 8D

**Marcus**: alguém te chamou pra conversa u.u?

**Aro**: eu chamei ò.ó

**Marcus**: alguém e.e?

**Deh**: olha a mancada...

**Marcus**: mancada o caramba, ele que veio puxando briga u.u'

**Felix**: Calem a boca ou eu vou chamar a Gianna...

**Demetri**: que tipo de ameaça foi essa ¬¬?

**Jane**: uma bem ruim x.x'

**Deh**: Cho explicar antes de começar a ler as reviews... gente, é foda manter a facul e a fic com prazo, então... eu vou fazer o meu MÁXIMO pra continuar a publicar dois capítulos por mês de cada fic, mas se eu não conseguir, por favor me perdoem :X

**Marcus**: amarelou u.u'

**Heidi**: galerinha do maaaaal :D

**Aro:** Heidi minha querida, como foram as férias ;D?

**Heidi**: doces 8D

**Renata**: boas férias, hnnnn (coloca as mãos atrás da cabeça quando senta na poltrona)

**Chelsea**: meldels ein xD

**Demetri**: teeenso xB

**Alec**: que tal começarmos com as reviews '-'?

**Caius**: mal chegou e já quer ser chato, puta que pariu u.u'

**Marcus**: digo o mesmo pra vocês dois e.e'

**Aro**: somos seus irmãos, é nossa obrigação ser chato contigo 8D

**Deh**: (cutuca Demetri) n.n'

**Demetri**: hn? (vira)

**Deh**: review :D

**Demetri**: sure, mandae 8D _eh sim tava flandoo sim mas continuo amando_

Caius: Hnnn, **Maluh** **Weasley** **Hale** mandou essa ;D

**Felix**: Obrigada dear, continue acompanhando n.n'

**Deh**: hey, essa fala é minha e.e'

**Felix**: eu sei, só estou sendo chato 8D

**Todos**: (olham pra Marcus)

**Marcus**: Hey, eu não fiz nada, quem é o mestre dele é o Aro '-'

**Todos**: (olham pro Aro)

**Aro**: nem eu galera, essa é a própria personalidade dele xD

**Todos**: D:

**Felix**: como se isso fosse horrível ¬¬'

**Jane**: é meio scary, pra ser sincera '-'

**Felix**: amor °¬°

**Alec**: oh god...

**Renata**: relaxa, ela nunca dá bola pra ele xB

**Alec**: eu sei 8D

**Chelsea**: review o/ _Adorei !! Ri muito imaginando a cara do Jake quando a Nessie disse que não ia com ele... Shaushuahsua Muito curiosa, quem são "eles" ?!?!?! A Diana tá cada vez mais estranha... o Jayden também O.o A fic tá ficando muito maraa =D Continua Bjos_

**Marcus**: uhhhhh **Bellah**, nem eu sei ein xD

Deh**:** isso é porque você é um noob :X

**Caius**: vocês me assustam xD

**Chelsea**: trinta pratas que ela vai tirar a virgindade do Marcus xD

**Renata**: fechado 8D

**Deh**: hey, esse trabalho pode ser da Gianna ¬¬'

**Jane**: illl, nem virgem por três mil anos eu ia querer que a Gianna fizesse isso ¬¬'

**Marcus**: pois é, entenda como eu me sinto :X

**Alec**: você não tinha uma briga pra comparecer e.e'?

**Marcus**: ah é, então, noob é o caramba u.u'

**Deh**: seu wannabe de cainita ò.ó

**Caius**: gente... vamos continuar xD

**Chelsea**: eh, a cara do Jake deve ter sido mesmo impagável... mas hilário mesmo vai ser quando eu o deixar bem perfumado 8D

**Alec**: mas isso é como transformar uma Maria-fedida...

**Chelsea**: num Jake cheiroso 8D

**Renata**: um gostoso cheiroso, então xD

**Heidi**: eu pensei que você gostasse do Aro '-'

**Aro**: eu também ¬¬

**Renata**: não posso admirar tanquinhos alheios mais '-'?

**Demetri**: já viu o pôster que a Gianna tem no quarto dela xD?

**Jane**: aquela photoshopada dela pálida e com olhos vermelhos? sim, uma dúzia de vezes xD

**Demetri**: não, o do... peare, ela tem isso mesmo no quarto xD?

**Chelsea**: tem, e gotta say, ficou até bem bonitinho XP

**Jane**: pena que não vai acontecer...

**Deh**: o que vai acontecer é a review, GO GO xD

**Heidi**: minha õ_/ oies Dehzinha! *.* querida, adorei esse capitulo... o que foi isso que aconteceu com o deus grego do Edwin? choquei...o.O' então, respondendo ao Caius, eu ñ sei o que eu tenho contra a Diana, simpesmente não vou com a cara dela... sei lá. eu sou chata assim mesmo... dificil ir com a cara de alguém. hahahaha ¬¬' :3 Entonces, beijinhux procê Dehzinha e pra galerinha do mal! Smacks :*_

**Aro**: smacks, **Oráculo** ;°

**Caius**: eh... eu acho que posso entender xD

**Demetri:** x°

**Caius:** :°

**Felix:** :°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Alec:** :°

**Chelsea**: vegetarianos weirdos ¬¬'

**Renata**: relaxa que a tendência é piorar 8D

**Alec**: isso me deixa tão feliz...

**Demetri**: o que me deixa triste é o Felix imitando o Edward xD

**Felix**: Jane, quer uma carona para Port Angeles ;D?

**Jane**: o que diabos eu tenho pra fazer lá ¬¬?

**Felix**: ser perseguida e quase estuprada por quatro homens '-'?

**Jane**: ahhhh sim, não, estou bem aqui xB

**Caius**: alguém torture esse chato, por favor ¬¬?

**Deh**: depois, ela tem que ler review agora 8D

**Jane**: espere só um pouquinho Deh, eu já leio (olha para Felix, que cai no chão gritando) pronto n.n'

**Felix**: Jane meu amor... T.T

**Jane**: ordens do chefe, agora dá a review xD _a possibilidade do jayden virar lobisomen é cada vez mais a di tá parecendo cada dia mais enigmática o ed tá emo nesse cap ¬¬ realmente, a bella é uma ima pra problemas xD continue logo mor só não aumento mais a review por falta de tempo me deixou curiosa sabia? o que foi que deixou o ed naquele estado? que criatura maligna começa com D além de demonio? beijos pra todos os machos e pra vc ;*_

**Demetri**: eu, **Kammy** **Engels** **Black** **Uchiha** 8D

**Caius**: isso é bem difícil, ein xD

**Marcus**: mais fácil a gente descobrir que o verdadeiro nome da Jane é... Dóris _'-'_

**Jane**: nenhum nomezinho melhor pra pensar não, virgem ¬¬?

**Marcus**: o nome dela era Demétria, ela mudou porque ela se apaixonou por ti 8D

**Felix**: T-T

**Demetri**: e.e... eu ein e.e'

**Chelsea**: teeenso ô.ô

**Renata**: muito tenso x.x'

**Deh**: go go, beijos pra ela xD

**Aro**: ;°

**Felix:** :°

**Demetri:** x°

**Alec:** :°

**Caius:** :°

**Marcus:** ;°

**Heidi**: e... próxima review /o/

**Marcus**: é de quem pergunta 8D

**Heidi**: eu já li, é do segundo então, toma 8D

**Marcus**: _droga u.u Hum. Bem melhor esse capítulo ein? Gostei gostei, mas eu quero mesmo é ver sangue... humm, pensando bem, quero ver sangue se não for o meu, que fique bem claro. Estou achando a Bella um pouco desfocada na fic, você não gosta muito dela ou ela é secundária e talz? Ou eu que estou bebendo muita vodka e não estou pensando direito? Bom, no mais, continuo com a mesma opinião que a sua fic, até agora, é a melhor de Twilight que eu tenho acompanhado, então te parabenizo mais uma vez. beijos_

**Chelsea**: hey, **Rodrigo** **Salvador** õ/

**Jane**: awn, sem o seu sangue D:

**Deh**: trate o macho bem, senão ele não deixa mais review :X

**Felix**: quem disse que ele é macho u.ú?

**Demetri**: e quem disse que a Jane é fêmea 8D?

**Felix**: D:

**Chelsea**: boa, Dê 8D

**Alec**: curti essa também xB

**Demetri**: me deixa ficar com seu copo de sangue então xD?

**Alec**: não tanto u.u'

**Demetri**: awn i.i'

**Marcus**: Bah, é só a Bella... Deh, coloca a Jane que ele fica feliz 8D

**Caius**: ou dê a ele uma garrafa de vodka xD

**Jane**: eu voto pela segunda opção xB

**Renata**: serve balalaika xD?

**Caius**: sei lá, não é pra mim 8B

**Alec**: eu voto por mais comédia :B

**Demetri**: eu voto pelo Edward virar viado e se apaixonar por mim 8D

**Alec:** se encaixa na minha comédia, apoio ele xD

**Marcus**: já virou putaria a bagaça, vamos continuar xD

**Alec**: eu leio, vai e.e' _Hm... velha conhecida do Jake... essa história tá me confundindo um pouco, pq o Edward tá muito apavorado... aliás, manda um beijo especial pra ele? Mas pode falar pra Bella que ela não precisa ficar com ciúmes... =D_

**Marcus**: eu aviso a Bella, **Elise** **Garcia** :P

**Caius**: e quem avisa o Edward?

Silêncio.

**Renata**: a Gianna faz esse sacrifício... Ô GIANNÁ o/

**Gianna**: fala, cambada de folgados u.u'

**Renata**: Avisa pro Ed que a Elise mandou beijo 8D

**Gianna**: em Forks ou Chilliwack e.e?

**Renata**: onde ele está ¬¬?

**Gianna**: na fic ou no livro xD?

**Renata**: na fic ¬¬" acha que isso aqui é o que, feirinha u.u? vai logo e.e'

**Gianna**: to indo, to indo u.u' (sai)

**Jane**: gostei de ver, peitou a folgada 8D

**Chelsea**: e ela nem te sujou...

**Aro**: nunca vi mulher reclamar de ver o Ed xD

**Deh**: eu reclamo xD

**Caius**: você tem um motivo superior ;D (balança os cabelos)

**Marcus**: não concordo u.u'

**Caius**: seu virgem, vai pro banheiro, vai u.u'

**Marcus**: Hey, com quem você acha que ta falando u.u?

**Deh**: Caius dear, lê a próxima review ;D

**Caius**: sure 8D

**Marcus**: (sumariamente ignorado) -.-

**Caius**: _Oi! Cheguei ao fim! Viu? Nao demorei tanto assim! Adoreii! O q aconteceu com o Edward? Poste logoo! BjaO_

**Aro**: postado, **Marydf** **Evans** **Cullen** ;D

**Marcus**: eu não entendo porque as pessoas tendem a fazerem coisas doidas por essa fic u.u'

**Caius**: eu não entendo como você é virgem ainda, então há mistérios que não podem ser resolvidos e.e'

Aro: e esse é um bem graaande deles xD

**Renata**: eu não entendo também xB

**Chelsea**: ninguém entende... e olha que ele é gostosinho n.n

**Caius**: onde esse rpgista maluco é gostoso e.e'?

**Demetri**: me responda você, eu nunca tive um relacionamento gay com ele e.e

**Marcus**: olha, eu sou virgem, lembra?

**Alec**: sim, todos nós lembramos x.x'

**Jane**: infelizmente...

**Felix**: amor, eu vou ler a próxima review pra ti /o/ _Eu estou adorando a historia a conversa dos Volturi é a melhor parte... Marcus deixa de ser chato com a Déh! ¬¬" (mala sem alça...) Qro a Jane contercendo o povo de dor! . (sou do mal!)Ta show a historinha!_

**Caius**: a** Tete-Glauciele** que deixou essa 8D

**Aro**: agora saca só o resto, lê aí xB

**Felix**: sim, mestre /o_/ Querida Deh, Volturis e clã cullen: eu vim aqui pra informar que vcs são DEMAIS! *.* Eu to amando demais demais demais tudo os Disclaimer, a fic e principalmente a máfia Volturi! =P~ A história ta muito massa (apesar de eu ainda não ter terminado de ler os dois ultimos capítulos! ^^")(Deh por favor mais momentos lindos entre a Bella e o Edward plis!)Adoro as brigas entre o Marcus e a Deh, simplesmente hilárias x.x Jane estou te estranhando você nao tortura ngm faz tempo (adoro ver vc torturando um dos volturis! .)Felix: Larga de ser besta homi... pega a jane joga na parde e dá o beijão nela... e.e" Deh eu nem te conheço mas ja te adoro demais deu pra notar que vc é uma pessoa super divertida! *.* Sinto falta do placar... pobre Marcus tava perdendo... Placar: por favor, ponto pro Marcus! Ele é muito engraçado (Aproveitando pra causar mais uma briguinha entre a Deh e o Marcus! #.#)Deh eu te adoro mais o Marcus é uma parte essencial da máfia! Qro receber beijinho de TODOS!E um abraço de TODAS! Se não for pedir muito qria um selinho do Edinho! =D~ Jane plis: Tortura um dos Volturi pra mim... Me faz feliz! ." Review grande mas eu tava louca pra escrever pra vcs! Sou super fã! Até a próxima!_

**Marcus**: hahá, ponto pra mim /o/

**Aro**: mas na outra ela falou 'coitada da Deh' né xD

**Marcus**: foda-se, quero meu ponto u.u'

**Jane**: eu torturei o Felix hoje, serve 8D?

**Renata**: a Gianna ta arrumando as coisas dela pra viagem... aproveita e chama ela pra mandar um selinho pro Ed '-'

**Aro**: e se ela realmente beijar a boca do Ed?

**Todos**: iiiilllll D:

**Marcus**: Gianna, eu quero meu ponto! Coloca essa fantasia de placar e vem já aqui u.u'

**Caius**: você se fudeu...

**Felix**: Jane tem que se tratar com cuidado, sua beleza é fragil...

**Marcus**: e ela pode te torturar até você sentir vontade de beber água e.e'

**Felix**: vampiros só sentem sede de sangue x.x'

**Marcus**: tai o motivo xD Meu ponto, eu sou foda, quero meu ponto u.u'

**Gianna**: to chegando, calmae...

**Aro**: (se esconde atrás de sua cadeira)

**Jane**: tá com medinho ¬¬?

**Placar**: Marcus 2 x 5 Deh

**Marcus**:há, estou te alcançando u.u'

**Deh**: falta muuuito ainda 8D

**Gianna**: (tira a roupa de placar) Marcus n.n

**Marcus**: Hn?

**Gianna**: (joga copo de sangue nele) bye bye o/

**Aro**: (saindo detrás da poltrona) boa viagem, manda o selinho da Tetê pra ele também o/

**Gianna**: com prazer 8D

**Marcus**: (todo ensangüentado) FUUUUCK e.e'

**Deh**: hnnn, próxima e.e'

**Aro**: _A leitora sumida da fic enfim retorna ao lar °¬°'Juro que enquanto viajava nas férias quase fiquei louca porque não tinha um pc. E eu queria ler essa fic. Eu fui numa lan e imprimi, sério. E, Galera da Máfia, amo todos vocês, sério, sou tiete 8D. Deh, você também, 'cause you make happen. Beijos_

**Demetri**: você é foda **Loow-chan** 8D

**Deh**: welcome back, dear ;D

**Marcus**: ai ó, mais uma doida e.e'

**Caius**: ai ó, mais uma que você nunca vai pegar 8D

**Alec**: um grande fato xD

**Jane**: nós também te amamos 8D

**Felix**: Jane, você me ama °¬°

**Jane**: não 8D

**Felix**: T.T

**Alec**: razão /o/

**Deh**: beijos pra ela /o/

**Marcus:** ;°

**Aro**: ;°

**Felix:** :°

**Caius:** :°

**Alec:** :°

**Demetri:** x°

**Chelsea**: go go, next 8D

**Renata**: eu leio :B_ oie!!8D como eu disse!eu li a fic!!/õ// posta o prox. logo!!ô/ to amando!*0* viva a mafia volturi!yeah!8D a fic tá demais!!:3 bjs!!;3_

**Heidi**: yeah, viva a **sora-nee** /o/

**Deh**: \o/

**Aro**: Marcus, vai trocar de roupa que você ta me dando fome :X

**Demetri**: você quer comer o Marcus 8D?

**Aro**: não ¬¬'

**Demetri**: chupar ele inteirinho 8D?

**Aro**: eu vou mandar uma grande amiga minha fazer um serviço pra te deixar quietinho u.u'

**Demetri**: já calei a boca :X

**Chelsea**: vamos lá, próxima /o/

**Deh**: quem não leu ainda o.o?

**Demetri**: sei lá, mandae que eu leio xD

**Deh**: já que insiste, to 8D

**Demetri**: _Assim, COMO VOCÊ PÁRA DESSE JEITO? VOCÊ QUER ME MATAR DO CORAÇÃO, NÉ? MEU PAI DO CÉU [A]' mas então, outra fic que eu fiquei apaixonada, sua. Tá de MUITO parabéns xD Como eu não tinha tempo para ler durante o dia, eu virei a noite dois dias seguidos para terminar de ler e consegui *-* mas fiquei frustrada ao ver que não tem mais postes ainda! de novo, parabéns por essa e pela fic da Máfia, são perfeitas *-* sem querer ser chata, mas já sendo, QUERO POST *-* aah e uma coisa que eu não posso deixar de comentar: "-...Gostou do leão? Eu achei que iria sentir falta de Edward, então comprei um substituto temporário. - " Eu ri MUITO nessa parte, além de outras, mas essa é especial xD LOL, escrevi um testamento, enfim, post \o/ beeijo e ganhou uma fã =**_

**Marcus**: a sua nova fã é a **Ash** **Calheiros** 8D

**Aro**: cara, você não foi pro banho ainda? Se você não for eu vou mandar alguém te chupar inteirinho u.u'

**Marcus**: eu to indo, to indo e.e' (sai)

**Felix**: o máfia owna, somos os melhores 8D

**Aro**: hn?

**Felix**: o Marcus saiu, alguém tem que ser chato no lugar dele u.u'

**Deh**: okay, pelo menos dá pra bater em você xD

**Felix**: hey, como assim ¬¬?

**Deh**: vou falar com a grande amiga do Aro, viu e.e?

**Felix**: to quieto, to quieto e.e'

**Chelsea**: cara, a galera está controlável hoje '-'

**Jane**: é tipo o Alec na cama 8D

**Alec**: heeeey ò.ó

**Jane**: (encara)

**Alec**: ta bom, é verdade... mas não precisa contar pra todo mundo '-'

**Demetri**: você sempre soube que ela não guarda segredos muito bem e.e'

**Heidi**: é como contar algo pra Gianna xD

**Chelsea**: ela conta as coisas pra todo mundo D:?

**Heidi**: adoro a galera que descobre tudo na última hora xDDDD

**Felix**:e ae, que tal acabar a fic ;D?

**Aro**: é verdade, já ta na hora xB

**Deh**: okay, agradeço a Maluh-san, Bellah-san, Oraculo-sama, K-universitária-**chan**, Rodrigo-san, Elise-san, Marydf-san, Tete-san, Loow-chan, sora-nee-san e Ash-san pelas reviews, muito obrigada galera, a fic vive por causa de vocês ;D

**Aro**: go go, reviews /o/

**Felix**: reviews 8D

**Demetri**: muitas reviews ;D

**Heidi**: reeeeeviews \o/

**Renata**: sim, reviews n.n

**Deh**: hey, eu tenho agora, follow me e saiba quando eu posto a fic 8D

**Felix**: não vai ser mais toda sexta feira xD?

**Deh**: se eu conseguir, sim, se não... em qualquer dia da semana xD

**Caius**: vamos lá, reviews gente xB

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	14. Ameaça

**Disclaimer**: Emmett sentado no sofá assistindo TV com Jasper.

**Emmett**: que tédio, nada de legal passando...

**TV**: (musiquinha do 'plantão')

**Jasper**: acidente, acidente \o/

**TV**: agora uma notícia inédita, Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh e sim a Meyer

**Emmett**: só tem porcaria na tv u.u'

**Jasper**: sem sangue i.i?

**Notas iniciais:** Pros otakus de plantão (principalmente) eu fiz uma enqunete no meu profile pra ver qual fic longa eu devo escrever depois que Rising Sun tiver terminado... Por favor votem °o°  
Quem for Twilighter pode votar também xD

_#Música: Hero – The Wallflowers#  
(N/a: ninguém presta atenção e cá estou eu colocando em mais um cap... xD)_

_Capítulo 13 – Ameaça_

-Eu? Porque diabos eu? Vocês são amigas dela! – praticamente gritei de volta, completamente irada. Não havia motivo lógico para que fosse eu a falar com a vizinha, eu nem converso com ela direito, nem sei seu sobrenome.

-Bella, você é a quem ela está dando as informações! - devolveu, num tom normal – justamente por sermos amigas dela não podemos fazer isso, é o seu papel, todos nós iremos ajudar.

Fiquei quieta, cruzei os braços, enraivecida. Justamente eu? Alice mordia o lábio inferior, fitando-me pensativa, enquanto Edward colocara a mão em meu ombro e beijara meu rosto. Nah, não adiantaria, ainda estava com raiva. Prendi meus olhos na madeira da mesa de centro enquanto deglutia minha raiva dentro de mim. Por que eu não podia ir à biblioteca como eles?

-Por favor coopere – murmurou Jasper, que não estava no meu campo de visão 'mesinha de centro'. Pude sentir a raiva diminuindo em mim e eu sabia muito bem que era ele. Ótimo, bela família eu tinha, nem meus sentimentos eu podia controlar... Perfeito. Escondi meu rosto nas mãos, deixando o ar sair de meus pulmões.

-Ahhhh, okay, eu vou – suspirei, concordando. Sabia que Esme mantinha seus olhos preocupados em mim, as mãos segurando o braço da poltrona com uma certa força – eu vou... Vou conseguir alguma coisa?

-Um livro – Alice deu ombros e me fitou, sorridente agora, enquanto Jacob descia nada discretamente as escadas – e eu tenho outra notícia...

-O que? – falei entre os dentes, encarando-a já enfurecida. Aquele olhar era antigo conhecido meu, que, no final das contas queria dizer: 'você não vai gostar nada nada do que eu vou falar'. Emmett já ria por antecipação.

-Vamos nos mudar definitivamente para nosso apartamento – fiquei boquiaberta por alguns segundos, havia completamente me esquecido dele. Fechei a boca e pisquei os olhos lentamente, absorvendo a informação.

-Bem, se não tem mais nada a ser dito, vamos subir – Rose segurou a mão de Emmett e desapareceram do meu campo de visão quando subiram as escadas.

-Bells, meu amor, está tudo bem? – Edward sussurrou em meu ouvido, então eu apenas concordei com a cabeça. Muita coisa acontecendo de uma vez só, era demais pra mim. Fechei os olhos e respirei fundo – não para me acalmar, obviamente, apenas por hábito – e tornei a abri-los, levantando-me.

-Okay, okay eu vou... – silenciei, formando as palavras em minha cabeça – subir – foi o melhor que eu consegui.

Levantei-me, sentindo os olhos de todos os Cullen presentes em mim. Jacob me olhou, as sobrancelhas erguidas. Em seu rosto, um semblante cansado misturava-se com preocupação. Ele não perguntou nada, apenas apoiou-se no corrimão e me observou subir as escadas, com Edward logo atrás de mim.

Segui pelo corredor, fitando os dedos dos meus pés que apareciam na sandália aberta e entrei diretamente no nosso quarto, meu e de meu marido. Parei na frente da cama, virei-me e fitei seus olhos dourados.

-Eu não quero sair daqui, meu amor – murmurei, colocando os dedos entre meus cabelos e pude vê-lo sorrir, caminhando em minha direção e colocando as mãos em minha cintura.

-Não se preocupe, eu irei todo dia te visitar – beijou-me, pude aproveitar o carinho que ele emanava, mesmo que seus problemas fossem bem maiores que os meus. Relaxei, descontraí os músculos e o abracei também. Ele separou-se de mim para poder cochichar algo em meu ouvido – que tal um banho então? Despedida formal da casa...

-Ah Edward... - Girei os olhos e ri baixinho, depois concordei com a cabeça – vá enchendo a banheira, vou colocar algo mais sexy – dei uma piscadela e vi-o entrar no banheiro do quarto.

Abri a porta do closet e ouvi as vozes no andar de baixo, num tom extremamente sério. Caminhei até a porta para poder ouvir melhor, afinal todos tinham uma audição extremamente boa para precisarem falar num tom mais alto.

-Desculpe Alice, mas eu tenho que concordar com ela, a situação já está preocupante – a voz era masculina, tinha quase certeza que era de Carlisle. Okay, certeza absoluta, Jasper não iria contra Alice em nada.

-Eu sei, mas compreenda, por favor, nós temos que descobrir o que está confundindo os poderes de Edward – A voz da pequena retornou, percebi que ela não estava tão calma, havia certa tensão em seu tom.

-Faz sentido, Carlisle, e se sairmos daqui e Edward continuar com os poderes bagunçados? – Ah, esse era Jasper, sempre ao lado de Alice. Tinha que admitir, isso é fofo – e se começar a afetar nós também? Alice não conseguirá mais prever, Bella perderá seu escudo...

-Temos que descobrir, por favor, nos dê uma chance – ouvi Esme suspirar. Ela, que é o coração da família, estava sendo racional por um instante. E estava certa.

-Sim, vamos tentar – murmurou, tão baixo que eu quase não entendi – vamos fazer o possível.

-O trabalho pesado ficará com vocês então – novamente Carlisle, dessa vez num tom mais divertido – agora nós vamos pro quarto – ouvi os passos dos dois, que entre cochichos subiam as escadas em direção ao segundo andar – deixe-os, de qualquer forma, vamos fazer isso dar certo.

-Eu espero, não quero ter que empacotar sua biblioteca de novo – consegui vê-los de mãos dadas rindo, então me escondi na hora. A voz de Jasper continuava, levemente rouca.

-Vai dar certo, vamos continuar aqui? – perguntou preocupado, contudo a resposta não veio instantaneamente. O silêncio deixava claro que a morena não tinha respostas.

-Não sei, não consigo ver muita coisa – disse ela, depois de um longo minuto sem palavras – mas eu espero que funcione...

-Bells, você não vem? – sacudi a cabeça e voltei ao closet, encontrando Edward parado na porta do banheiro, usando apenas a calça social – precisa de ajuda com o vestido?

-Não, está tudo certo aqui, só fui ver se Nessie estava coberta – forcei um sorriso – pode entrar, já estou indo.

Ajoelhei-me no chão, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos, os olhos fechados. 'O trabalho de campo', como Alice chamara, era meu, eu teria que ir conversar com Diana, tentar arrancar algo dela, e, pelo que eu poderia sentir, não seria nada fácil.

Balancei a cabeça, piscando os olhos com força. Eu me preocupo com isso amanhã, hoje eu preciso apenas relaxar.

oOoOoOo

Estiquei-me na cama, coberta pelos lençóis bagunçados. Olhei no relógio, era quase meio dia. Pisquei lentamente, uau, já estava bem tarde até. Desvencilhei-me dos braços de Edward e fui, usando apenas minhas roupas íntimas, até a janela, abrindo as cortinas. As nuvens cobriam todo o céu e uma chuva lenta e fina caía, fazendo a água na piscina balançar.

Virei-me sorrindo para Edward, que me fitava tranqüilo, os cabelos bagunçados contrastavam com o travesseiro branco. Sentei-me novamente na cama e acariciei seu rosto com uma das mãos, a outra segurava uma das mãos dele.

-Bom dia – murmurei, observando-o imóvel, apenas respirava o ar fresco que entrava pela fresta aberta da janela. Beijei seus lábios e senti-me puxada para cima dele, seu braço se prendeu com força ao redor de minha cintura.

-Com certeza – ri ao ouvir sua voz rouca, depois beijei seu pescoço – como foi sua noite?

-Responda você, também estava nela – devolvi, vendo-o erguer as sobrancelhas e dar aquele sorriso torto que eu adorava. Percebi que, por menos de meio segundo, ele desviou seus olhos para a porta – o que foi?

-Já vai descobrir – continuou mantendo o sorriso – okay, foi maravilhosa... Por mim eu passaria o restante do dia aqui – murmurou preguiçosamente, girando os olhos. Agora eu também entendia, havia passos no corredor

-Mas... – comecei por ele, que abriu um largo sorriso quando abri a boca.

-Mas temos alguma coisa pra fazer e a chata não vai nos deixar ficar aqui – passou os dedos por meus cabelos bagunçados.

-Eu ouvi isso, seu feio – disse a pequena do outro lado da porta fechada. Ergui-me lentamente, sem soltar a mão de meu marido – Bella, vamos, o seu serviço te espera.

-E a mim? – Edward perguntou, sentando-se ao meu lado enquanto fitava a porta. Um alto bocejo acompanhou os passos pesados que vieram até nosso quarto. Já estava virando festa.

-Boa pergunta, vá com o Jacob fazer o que ele tenha que fazer, lembra? Com a Rose – ele gemeu baixinho do meu lado, apoiando a cabeça em uma das mãos, indignado – agora se vistam e desçam.

-Isso mesmo, vistam-se – gritou Jake, dando repetidos socos na porta – acha que não deu pra ouvir vocês festando a noite toda?

Edward riu alto, curvando-se para trás. Levantei-me, balançando a cabeça negativamente a procura de algum sapato, mas não achei nenhum. Estranho, jurava que tinha vindo de pantufas para cá... Ou será que elas ficaram na cozinha?

Entrei no closet, procurando algo para vestir nesse sábado sem sol. Mais um deles, por sorte também, sinal que poderíamos sair, só dependia a chuva deixar ou não. Vesti um jeans simples, uma blusa preta de mangas longas sob uma blusa de lã branca com botões, que ia até a metade de minhas coxas. Coloquei meu tênis e enrolei um cachecol em meu pescoço, apenas para fingir frio, afinal poderia me sentar na frente da piscina de biquíni que estaria na mesma.

Atravessei o quarto em direção ao banheiro, onde escovei meus cabelos cuidadosamente na frente do espelho. Por causa da umidade, os cachos estavam bem definidos. Um brilho nos lábios como toque final e pronto, já poderia ir.

Abri a porta do banheiro, onde um Edward apenas de cueca me esperava, sorrindo, dois segundos antes de me empurrar na parede e me beijar, uma das mãos subindo por dentro da minha roupa, traçando uma linha em minha coluna enquanto a outra abria o botão de minha calça.

-Edwaaaard, eu sei o que você quer – Eu também sei, Alice, agora vá embora – vamos, vocês terão o resto do dia pra fazer isso – ficou em silêncio por uns segundos, contudo nem eu nem Edward demos ouvidos a ela – por favor – sua voz num tom choroso fez Edward parar. Gemi baixinho, em protesto, quando ele seguiu em direção a porta e abriu apenas uma pequena fresta, enquanto eu, contra minha vontade, fechava o zíper e o botão de meu jeans.

-Eu sabia que você estaria sorrindo – como um raio, a pequena entrou no quarto, passando apressada pela fresta antes que meu marido falasse algo. Usava uma blusa de lã vermelho-vinho que cobria seu corpo pequeno justamente até o quadril, onde um jeans escuro combinava com as botas de cano alto pretas que subiam até seus joelhos. Usava também um cachecol e estava com pequenos traços de maquiagem.

-Bom dia maninho – eu erguera as sobrancelhas, fitando seu rosto rosado pela maquiagem – ora Bella, não se preocupe, eu já vi coisa muito pior nesses anos – ela sorriu amplamente, seus olhos se virando em minha direção – bye bye...

Puxou-me pela mão para fora, onde meu marido esperava encostado na porta, agora totalmente aberta.

-Tchau querido, te vejo a noite – dei uma piscadela, parando no mesmo instante que minha irmãzinha.

-Ah – começou ela. Podia sentir o cheiro de problemas... e waffles – eu e Bella iremos para o apartamento antes de você chegar, então vocês não se verão hoje – mordi o lábio inferior, ainda percebendo que ela ainda sorria. Isto estava começando a me deixar brava – e, por favor, não vá lá hoje, para não chamar a atenção dos vizinhos... Jazz também não irá, então façam companhia um ao outro.

-Sabia que coelhinhos na sua cabeça não deveriam significar boa coisa – murmurou de olhos fechados – tchau Bella – colou seus lábios nos meus por um segundo, antes que eu fosse novamente puxada pela morena. Acenei quando estávamos chegando perto da escada, vendo-o desenhar um coração no ar e dar um último sorriso antes de fechar a porta.

-Bom dia – disse, sorrindo para a parte da minha família reunida na sala.

-Bom dia, mamãe – Nessie falou, acenando por cima dos pratos – Eu e Jake fizemos waffles hoje – sorriu e deu mais uma mordida no dela, enquanto no prato de Jake havia cinco empilhados.

-Que bom, querida – Alice me soltou e eu pude caminhar até o sofá onde ela estava sentada. Beijei sua testa e olhei a comida. Estava levemente queimado e pelo visto havia geléia dentro – achei que você não gostasse muito de comida humana.

-E não gosto – respondeu, dando mais uma mordida no waffle – eu prefiro sangue, mas eu não vejo nenhuma fonte dele agora.

No mesmo instante, Jake estendeu o braço, o pulso virado para cima aparecendo sobre a camisa, ele ria, o que fez minha filha dar um tapa em sua mão, que foi empurrada para baixo. Ele então, trouxe o braço para apoiar o prato novamente

-Não acredito – murmurei, balançando negativamente a cabeça. Pude ver, perto da cozinha, uma contente Alice conversando com Jasper.

-Idiota – Nessie imitou meu gesto, voltando seus olhos ao programa infantil na TV enquanto comia.

-Eu só estava brincando, até parece que não sei, galera – o lobo girou os olhos e voltou a comer, enfiando um dos waffles enorme na boca.

-Eu aceito – murmurou sadicamente Rose, o que fez Jake mostrar o dedo do meio para ela, sem desviar os olhos da comida.

-Bella, sua hora, tchauzinho... – Alice chegou próxima ao sofá e começou a me empurrar para a saída.

-Espere aí, meu livro... Eu vou devolvê-lo a Diana – murmurei, já quase na porta – rapidinho, está ali no escritório.

-Jaspeeer – sua voz soou extremamente musical e pude ver o loiro se locomovendo, saindo do sofá e me trazendo o livro de capa azul-clara, com um desenho do mar nele – obrigada querido – pegou o livro e acariciou o rosto dele – toma.

-Boa sorte com o Tio Emmett essa tarde, okay? – peguei o livro, abraçando-o praticamente.

-Sim, boa sorte mãe – ela acenou e eu lhe mandei um beijo no ar, quando Alice me empurrou completamente para fora. A garoa continuava chata.

-Bye irmãzinha, e não se assuste... – fechou a porta e me deixou lá, parada, ouvindo o barulho da chuva e do vento fraco, que zumbia em meus ouvidos. Pulei a cerca branca, tentando me manter majoritariamente na parte coberta, andando até a casa, melhor, mansão ao lado da nossa. Aproximei-me da porta – era a segunda vez que eu a olhava de perto, cheia de detalhes – e bati três vezes, rápida e não tão forte. Não pude ouvir passos vindo em direção a porta, apenas o som de um violão. Dois, na verdade, em uma sintonia quase perfeita.

Ainda me mantendo na parte coberta, segui até a janela da sala, onde pude ver os dois – Zuriel e Diana – sentados ali, no meio da sala. Empurraram a mesinha de centro para perto do sofá, estavam entre as almofadas coloridas sentados no chão. A TV desligada mostrava um reflexo distorcido dos dois, cada um empunhando um violão. Haviam começado a cantar.

Agradavelmente, eu podia ouvir a voz dela um tom mais alta que a dele. _Like dolphins can swim... Embora nada, nada nos manterá juntos, nós podemos derrotá-los para todo o sempre, nós podemos ser heróis, só por um dia..._ Eu dei um meio sorriso, ainda apreciando a cena. Pude ver Sasha caminhar na direção dos dois preguiçosamente, deitando-se ao lado e apoiando a cabeça sobre as patas, realmente prestando atenção. Lembrei dos Volturi, dos lobisomens, de todos os vampiros que vieram nos ajudar... Zafrina, Garret, Siobhan, todos eles...

Talvez aquela música tivesse mais significado para mim do que para eles. Ainda mantive-me agarrada ao livro, escutando cuidadosamente. Agora Diana diminuira a voz dela, deixando a de seu pseudo-pai sobressair-se um pouco. Esperei-os, calmamente aproveitando a melodia. Sasha me percebeu, então ergueu a cabeça e as orelhas, preparando-se para latir. Apenas coloquei o dedo indicador sobre meus lábios, pedindo silêncio. Ela continuou, em posição de alerta, fitando-me como perigo, contudo não fez barulho nenhum.

_E nós nos beijamos, como se nada pudesse vir abaixo e a vergonha estava do outro lado, nós podemos derrotá-los para todo o sempre, então nós podemos ser heróis... Só por um dia. _A voz de Diana continuou levemente mais alta agora, me fazendo cada vez mais me lembrar dos acontecimentos ainda em Forks. Senti saudade do meu pai e dos lobos... mas sabia que eles estavam bem cuidados, principalmente porque meu pai não estava mais sozinho, isso era bom para ele.

A voz deles sumiu, para continuar apenas o violão, mas apenas por alguns segundos, terminando depois também.

-Você precisa treinar mais, papa – murmurou a loira, deixando o violão apoiado no sofá enquanto mexia nos vários papeis na frente deles. Ele pegou fôlego para responder, contudo Sasha latiu, chamando a atenção deles para fora. Imediatamente voltei à porta, batendo nela mais três vezes e então os esperados sons de passos.

A porta se abriu pesadamente para dentro, para que eu pudesse ver a loira, usando apenas um shorts curto azul e uma regata preta. Os cabelos presos em um rabo de cavalo e dessa vez ela não estava com a maquiagem forte, apenas resquícios da que sobrara de ontem. Percebi como seus olhos azuis brilhavam intensos sem ela, porque diabos ela a usava?

Sorri e acenei, ela imitou o primeiro gesto apenas.

-Oi, eu sei que é chato vir incomodar vocês, mas eu vim... – parem para respirar, um timing perfeito para que eu deixasse a já conhecida hospitalidade do interior deles fizesse o resto.

-Entre, está frio – ela disse, um gesto com as mãos, confirmando o que ela disse – eu estou assando cookies.

-Eu só vim deixar o livro, não quero incomodar – mostrei o livro de mitologia ainda enrolado em meus braços para ela. Novamente repetiu o gesto, chamando-me para dentro.

-Entre logo, Bella – abriu completamente a porta, mostrando o interior muito bem decorado.

-Okay, obrigada – timidamente entrei, sorrindo simpaticamente para o pai dela, que acenou. Este, por sua vez, com o mesmo penteado da filha, estava de bermuda e uma camiseta de futebol com uma bandeira da Itália na frente. O lugar estava numa temperatura agradável para mim, não quente como as casas no inverno de Foks eram, algo como uns 20 ou 25 graus.

-Tire seu casaco e os sapatos se quiser – comentou Diana, olhando firmemente para mim – o chão está limpo e encerado, então não se preocupe, não irá sujar suas meias.

-Ah sim, obrigada – respondi, tirando meu cachecol e meu casaco de lã, pendurando ambos num cabide que havia ali. Estendi o livro para ela.

-Gostou do livro? – perguntou, aceitando-o, enquanto observava-me tirar os tênis e deixá-los perto do casaco, num lugar que não atrapalharia o caminho de ninguém.

-Adorei, ele é ótimo – juntei as mãos em minhas costas, mordendo o lábio inferior. Estava sendo sincera, era realmente um ótimo livro – gostaria de saber se você poderia me emprestar outro...

-Claro que sim, só que eu movi os livros do meu quarto pra baixo, pra colocar alguns novos lá, sabe – segui-a, enquanto andava, seguindo pela sala, passando pela copa e chegando a um canto um pouco mais excluído, que ela não mostrara quando apresentou a casa – então eu vou te levar para conhecer a nossa biblioteca.

-Ah sim – sorri, ainda mantendo os braços recolhidos e uma expressão tímida. Com sorte meu plano daria certo – tem problema eu estar de...? – apenas apontei para baixo e foi o suficiente para que ela entendesse.

-Claro que não, sabe, eu sou alérgica a poeira, então embora tenhamos alguns livros bem velhos é tudo muito bem limpo – parou na frente de uma porta, apoiando a mão na maçaneta – vamos entrar?

Concordei com a cabeça e logo ela abriu-a, mostrando uma escada de madeira levava para um subsolo escuro. Não consegui enxergar muita coisa pois havia uma parede de madeira ao nosso lado, que sustentava um corrimão até o final da escada. Tudo o que se encontrava no meu campo de visão além de madeira eram duas estantes logo ao fundo. Diana foi na frente, e, também, apertou o interruptor para acender as luzes, deixando um cômodo bem escuro completamente iluminado. Conforme descíamos, as prateleiras iam aparecendo, estendendo-se até o teto, cheias de livros de todos os tamanhos e cores. Ergui as sobrancelhas e fiquei boquiaberta, aquilo era enorme.

Engoli em seco quando chegamos ao final. Além das prateleiras, havia, num espaço próximo as escadas, um sofá, um abajur, um tapete felpudo branco e mais almofadas espalhadas. Escondida atrás de uma poltrona, um mini-bar preto, que servia de apoio para outro abajur. Um confortável ambiente para leituras.

-Uau – deixei escapar, analisando o local como um todo – como vocês montaram isso?

-Ah, essa biblioteca é algo como uma herança dos Maundrell, começou com o Armand Maundrell, que era aficionado por leitura... – fez uma pausa momentânea, apenas para recuperar o fôlego – desde então, ela é passada de geração em geração e é aumentada cada vez mais, papa também colocou alguns livros por aqui – abriu o livro na última página e olhou alguma coisa, antes de começar a contar as fileiras.

-Esse quadro também é passado de geração a geração? – perguntei, num tom de brincadeira, apontando para o objeto pendurado na parede, entre a primeira prateleira de livros e a poltrona.

-Na verdade é – aproximam-nos do quadro, para que ela pudesse explicar melhor – esse homem ai é o Armand Maundrell.

Observei a pintura, deveria ter pelo menos uns dois séculos. Uma família de quatro pessoas retratada em suas roupas antigas e as cores desbotadas pelo tempo. Armand Maundrell tinha os cabelos castanhos compridos e ondulados, um terno cheio de botões. Visivelmente, seus olhos eram claros, contudo eu não conseguia identificar exatamente a cor. Ao lado dele, segurando seu braço, estava uma mulher bem mais baixa que ele, usando um vestido, provavelmente o melhor que a moda poderia oferecer na época, e um chapéu com plumas. Seus cabelos lisos caiam até seus ombros, claros, loiros talvez, diferentemente de seus olhos, que eram escuros. Seu sorriso era estranho, enigmático, como o da Monalisa.

No colo de Armand estava uma menina, de uns sete anos, loira como a mãe e de olhos claros como os do pai, usava um vestido azul com babados brancos e rendas, seu rosto emoldurado pelos fios loiros quase como o rosto de uma boneca e nos lábios o mesmo sorriso da mãe. O mesmo sorriso que eu via em Diana também. Pelo visto, não era só a biblioteca que passara de geração em geração. O menino no colo da mulher não deveria ter mais que um ano e este sorria abertamente, os pequenos braços para cima, usando um terninho e um chapéu.

-A mulher se chama Lirit Colleridge, uma inglesa filha de um homem muito conhecido na época, e também muito rico – comentou, continuando sua explicação sobre o retrato – foi conhecer a Europa a estudo, era uma mulher que adquirira o gosto pela leitura com o pai, que escrevia peças de teatro. Lá ela conheceu Armand – então ela apoiou a mão sobre meu ombro para me trazer de volta a realidade, fazendo com que eu tirasse os olhos do quadro – eles se casaram, tiveram filhos, e cá estou eu, uma entre os vários Maundrell espalhados pelo mundo.

-É uma história legal – olhei para ela, que ainda mantinha o livro que eu a entregara em suas mãos – o livro agora...

-Claro – seguimos por entre as várias prateleiras até a décima, aproximadamente, onde ela seguiu a procura do lugar para guardar o livro. Havia uma sessão para livros de vampiros bem ali, o que fez os pêlos de meu pescoço eriçarem. Definitivamente não eram poucos, já que eu via títulos famosos e uns tão desconhecidos como Armand Maundrell. A coleção de livros de Anne Rice estava ao lado de uma enciclopédia vampiresca. Na fileira acima, estava Drácula de Bram Stocker. Meus dedos seguiram até ele, tirando-o de sua prateleira.

-Gosta de livros sobre vampiro? – perguntou, parando ao meu lado e olhando orgulhosa para a estante.

-Acho divertido – demorei quase que um minuto para achar as palavras – prefiro os clássicos – completei, apontando para o livro em minhas mãos, mesmo que não fosse verdade, Diana não precisaria saber.

-Temos de tudo aqui, livros de jogo, inclusive – apontou para um livro verde numa das prateleiras acima dela – Alguns foram bem difíceis de serem encontrados, outros já estão aqui desde Armand.

-Algum em especial? – fechei o livro de Bram Stocker e o coloquei novamente em seu lugar na prateleira, tomando cuidado para não derrubar ou mexer demais em nada.

-Tem um diário que retrata os acontecimentos de uma guerra, ou quase uma, no caso – enquanto falava, olhava para a prateleira, talvez procurando o tal diário – que aconteceu há uns dois mil anos pelo menos, não há uma data certa – Na enorme prateleira ao lado, ficou nas pontas dos pés para tirar um livro de capa vermelha.

-Acha que ela realmente aconteceu a quase guerra? – estava rezando para jogar verde e colher maduro, contudo ela me soava bem esperta para cair nesses truques.

-Talvez – meus olhos foram atraídos para um livro chamado 'O tempo do sangue-fraco', que rapidamente tirei dentre o restante com cuidado – o autor conta como se ele fosse uma evolução dos vampiros, que não tinha os defeitos dos vampiros... Normais, os que a gente conhece e como os antigos, que tinham esse defeito, quiseram escravizá-los ou alguma coisa parecida.

-Conseguiram? – não estava prestando atenção muito no que ela dizia, a capa do livro que eu retirara tinha uma mulher com os olhos vermelho-vivo brilhante, suas presas a mostra e alguns corpos de humanos que pareciam estar em uma dor interminável no chão, atrás dela.

-Na verdade não... Esses evoluídos se prepararam para a guerra, mas ela nunca aconteceu, os ditos antigos desapareceram – abaixou-se para olhar a prateleira próxima ao chão – ele suspeita que todos morreram pelo sol, fogo, foram caçados ou qualquer coisa do gênero, mas é uma leitura bem interessante.

-Mas dois mil anos? É papel, ainda.

-Exatamente por isso que eu acho que foi só algum escritor que estava entediado num domingo e resolveu escrever essa história – ainda bem, esse ceticismo me deixou feliz.

-E esse aqui? – apontei para o livro em minhas mãos.

-Esse é um livro de jogo – apoiou o peso em uma das pernas – conta como o pai dos vampiros previu a chegada do tempo em que a maldição dos vampiros estaria tão... gasta que haveria vampiros que conseguiriam quase se passar por humanos, fazendo coisas como comer e ter filhos.

-Nossa – mordi meu lábio inferior, rapidamente guardando o livro no lugar – que livro você vai me emprestar hoje? – perguntei sorridente, o livro de capa vermelha fora estendido em minha direção.

-Um guia com as lendas mais conhecidas do mundo – era um livro grosso, lembrava-me um pouco um dicionário. Recebi-o, segurando com apenas uma mão e sem dificuldades – agora já tem o que fazer.

-Não preciso mais escrever um diário de um vampiro de dois mil anos sobre uma guerra que nunca aconteceu? – rimos juntas, mas eu ainda estava me lembrando dos acontecimentos em Forks, de uma guerra que também nunca aconteceu – eu queria perguntar se... Você não pode me dizer algo sobre os 'eles'.

Percebi que certa tensão se formou entre nós. Ela mordeu o lábio e seus olhos fitaram o teto do local.

-Eu falei algo errado? – incerta, deixei que as palavras saíssem baixas, o que a fez balançar a cabeça e sorrir, jogando os cabelos loiros para trás.

-Não, claro que não – sorriu, guiando-me para fora da área das estantes, até que eu pude sentir o tapete felpudo sob meus pés – eu sabia que você iria pedir algo do gênero, por isso escolhi esse livro – apoiou a mão sobre ele por um instante – espero que possa tirar suas conclusões sozinha.

-Claro, obrigada – concordando com a cabeça, virei-me em direção à escada – bom, obrigada pelo livro, eu acho que vou para casa agora...

-Já? Não quer ficar para comer uns cookies? – perguntou, enquanto subíamos a escada de volta para a sala, onde a husky estava deitada, a televisão enorme ligada apenas para ela.

-Não, eu acabei de almoçar, mas obrigada mesmo assim – forcei um sorriso, caminhando em direção a porta – obrigada pelo livro.

-Sem problemas, volte quando precisar – rapidamente coloquei o casaco e o cachecol, os tênis logo depois, com o livro em meu colo. Em menos de um minuto já estava pronta para voltar – boa leitura.

-Bom final de semana para você – foi o meu comentário educado, depois que ela abriu a porta e eu finalmente estava andando para o outro lado da cerca. Pulei-a, contudo encontrei colado na porta um bilhete.

_Bella:_

_Saímos todos, então a casa é sua. _

_Em uma hora eu e Jasper estaremos de volta e então iremos direto para o apartamento._

_Alice._

Suspirei entristecida, girando a maçaneta e abrindo a porta, seguindo para dentro da casa horrivelmente vazia e cheirando a waffles. Por um segundo, pensei em voltar para a casa dos vizinhos e passar a tarde comendo – e depois vomitando – cookies ou qualquer outra coisa.

Caminhei para os fundos, passando pela cozinha para abrir a porta, encontrando o jardim de Esme, extremamente bem cuidado. As plantas começavam a germinar, as primeiras folhas saiam da terra presas em galhos finos e verdes. A brisa gostosa me fez querer ficar ali, então caminhei até o balanço pendurado na varanda e sentei-me, com o livro de lendas no colo. Abri-o na primeira página e me esqueci do tempo.

oOoOoOo

Passara-se bem mais do que uma hora quando eu voltei a ouvir algo que não fosse o vento zumbindo pelas frestas das janelas. Os passos me fizeram pular do balanço e voltar para dentro rapidamente, para encontrar Alice na cozinha.

-Finalmente, achei que não viessem mais – murmurei, marcando a página do livro que eu parara e seguindo para a sala com a morena.

-Desculpe, era muita coisa para ler - tirou as luvas que usava e depois o sobretudo azul – está com tanta pressa para ir pro apartamento assim?

-Eu queria apenas companhia...

-Por que não ficou com a Di? Aposto meu fígado morto que ela te convidou.

-Sim, convidou, ma-

-Gostou da biblioteca dela? – cortou-me, praticamente ignorando a outra metade da conversa – a melhor coisa pra se deixar de herança, acredito eu, e veja o tamanho daquilo, quantas pessoas já leram aqueles livros...

-Jasper? – perguntei, sentando-me ao lado dele no sofá, enquanto ele ligava a TV.

-Deve ter sido alguma visão – deu ombros, esticando as pernas sobre a mesinha de centro. Se nem ele sabia, algo definitivamente estava errado – vocês vão agora?

-Vamos sim, só vou subir para pegar a chave do porsche – saltitou graciosamente escada acima, deixando eu e seu marido mergulhados num silêncio definitivamente mortal. Eu nunca fora muito de conversar com Jasper mesmo, só quando havia realmente algo importante a ser dito ou houvesse um assunto, o que obviamente não era o caso.

-O que vocês vão fazer essa noite? – por um momento, não houve sons, nem os dele, nem da TV, poderei sobre ele estar surpreso – ein, Jasper?

-Vamos fazer um campeonato de xadrez, eu e Emmett – começou, sem desviar os olhos para a minha direção – Carlisle e Edward tem seus próprios planos, acredito que tenha algo a ver com carros.

-Ah, legal – e novamente o silêncio. Pra nossa sorte, Alice desceu com sua bolsa e ainda muito sorridente, a chave do porsche sacudindo em suas mãos – vamos?

-Siiiim – cantarolou enquanto se aproximava de Jasper. Preferi ficar de costas para não invadir a privacidade deles, já que diferentemente de Emmett e Rosalie, eles tinham uma – tchau amor, logo Emmett estará aqui para te fazer companhia.

Não me virei até que ela tocasse meu ombro, puxando-me para a saída. Acenei para o único Cullen que ficou e a segui para o carro, ainda em minhas mãos o livro que recebera de Diana nas mãos.

oOoOoOo

Já era noite agora, umas três da manhã. Depois que eu chegara no apartamento, passei uma meia hora numa banheira de espuma – não que eu realmente precisasse de um banho, o que eu precisava mesmo era pensar. Havia lido com atenção os capítulos, inclusive o sobre vampiros. Poderiam ser eles também, eu não tinha a mínima pista. Tinha um capítulo sobre transmorfos também, como eles eram chamados em cada cultura, história, poderes e tudo mais.

Renesmee chegou em casa depois do jantar, com um ursinho de pelúcia em suas mãos, presente de Emmett. Mostrou-nos todos os mínimos detalhes como foi sua tarde, o filme que eles assistiram, como ficaram jogando bolinhas de papel em um garoto metido a besta numa velocidade um tanto quanto acelerada, já que quando ele se virava, não encontrava nenhuma pista de quem havia feito aquilo. Realmente, não é difícil divertir crianças.

Jacob chegara mais tarde, contando apenas que tinham ido correndo até Vancouver e a única coisa que eles sabiam sobre Chilliwack era sobre alguns estranhos desaparecimentos que tinham acontecido dois anos atrás. Alice também comentara sobre eles, vira-os no jornal. Talvez isso estivesse ligado aos fatos, não sobre a vampira que aparecera, mas sim pelo fato de que, as pessoas desaparecidas tornavam a aparecer cerca de uma semana depois, sem memória de nada do que tinha acontecido nesse meio tempo.

Estava agora relendo o livro, tentando ver algum detalhe que eu havia perdido, informação que eu deixara passar, qualquer coisa que viesse a ser útil, que eu pudesse assimilar aos acontecimentos em Chilliwack.

Suspirei, abraçando o leão que ganhara de Alice. Mesmo sabendo que havia mais três pessoas ali, eu me sentia sozinha, queria Edward ali comigo. Dizem que se você desejar algo com muita vontade, isso acontece. Acariciei a juba do leão enquanto pensava em meu marido, olhando para o anel em minha mão esquerda, brilhando fraco pela luz do abajur aceso.

Jogando meus cabelos para trás, eu deixei o leão próximo a mim ainda, contudo voltei minha atenção ao livro. Estava lendo sobre sereias, sobre como sua beleza e sua voz eram uma maldição e mais informações inúteis.

_Besteiras_, pensei. Qual era a utilidade desse livro mesmo?

Meus ouvidos chamaram a atenção para algum som vindo de fora, uma coruja pousara em minha janela.

-Pelo visto nós duas ficaremos acordadas a noite inteira – murmurei para a ave, podendo ouvir os roncos de Jake ecoando no corredor. Desviei os olhos por um segundo, virando-os para a porta fechada, pensando se iria lá fazer algo, como colocar uma meia suja em sua boca.

Nesse segundo, além de Jake se engasgar, outras duas coisas aconteceram: a coruja voou de lá e Edward aparecera, pulando pela janela e aterrissando delicadamente no chão de madeira. Fiquei boquiaberta quando o vi tirar a jaqueta que usava e a pendurar na maçaneta da porta do closet, caminhando em minha direção com aquele sorriso torto.

-Pode passar acordada, mas não precisa passar sozinha, não é? – riu e se sentou em minha frente na cama, beijando meus lábios – como passou até agora sem mim?

-Não muito bem, como você pode notar – mostrei o livro e o leão em minhas mãos, forçando um sorriso.

-Você não parece muito confortável ai, vamos, dê-me um espaço – fui um pouco mais pra frente, deixando um espaço considerável entre mim e o travesseiro. Hábil e silenciosamente ele ocupou o lugar, puxando-me para mais perto no espaço que sobrara, envolvendo os braços em minha cintura. Sorri e usei-o como travesseiro, tentando me manter concentrada nas palavras do livro e sentindo sua respiração em minha nuca, deixando-me constantemente arrepiada.

Heh, eu estava na mesma linha desde que ele entrara. Fazia sentido eu não conseguir me concentrar, já que agora ele estava fazendo uma trilha de beijos, de minha nuca até meu ombro. Hn, melhor desistir então... Como eu sou tão facilmente desconcentrada, não é?

Fechei o livro e o coloquei junto ao leão no chão. Quando ia me virar para observar melhor o rosto do meu lindo amante noturno, a porta se abrira com força, revelando uma Alice de cabelos bagunçados segurando uma calça bege em sua frente com força. Aparentemente ela estava nua, isso realmente me assustou. Segundos depois um Jasper desconcertado apareceu – apenas com sua cueca boxer preta – tentando puxar sua mulher dali.

-Você disse que não viria – gritando, Edward apontou para o loiro, boquiaberto e indignado. Depois que colocara a morena no corredor, virou-se por um instante, o sorriso forçado ainda nos lábios – seu traidor!

-Eu fiquei com inveja que só você tem uma filha e vim aqui tentar fazer uma pra mim também – acenou e manteve-se sério, parando apenas para continuar – não sei do que você está falando, está aqui também! – balançando a cabeça ele saiu, deixando nós dois pasmos olhando para a madeira. Segundos depois estava ela de volta, usando um moletom verde-escuro que cobria suas pernas até quase os joelhos. Percebi que Edward ficou sem palavras e de olhos arregalados para a morena.

-Hey, o que aconteceu? – perguntei, chacoalhando o braço de meu marido, meus olhos seguindo de um para o outro, esperando quem seria o primeiro a responder. Assim como eu, Jasper também estava ansioso por respostas.

-Aro Volturi... Quer nos ver.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: minna-san, nem acredito que cheguei aqui /o/

**Marcus**: nem acredito que eu estou ainda aqui u.u'

**Caius**: não consegue ficar quieto...

**Santiago**: tenha respeito com las chicas ;D

**Jane**: what tha hell ele está fazendo aqui e.e?

**Heidi**: carregamos o extra pra cá também, ué, afinal ele também faz parte da guarda...

**Jane**: o Afton também e eu nunca o vi aqui ¬¬

**Chelsea**: eu não o deixo sair de casa né, querida n.n'

**Renata**: certa você xD

**Caius**: Athenodora sempre foi tão gentil comigo...

**Demetri**: está pensando que ela é macho agora xD?

**Aro**: EU APARECI \o/

**Marcus**: foi só seu nome u.u'

**Aro**: já fiz mais que você 8D

**Deh**: eu tenho mais de 100 reviews /o/ (correndo de um lado para o outro em desespero) valeu galera °o°

**Felix**: Hey, a gente vai aparecer também 8D?

**Santiago**: Chico, fique na tua ;P

**Jane**: tomou ownada do extra 8D

**Felix**: Jane T.T

**Deh**: so, reviews ;D Quem começa 8D?

**Marcus**: manda que é minha xD _A! MORRII! HOMENAGEM A MIM NA FIC ^^" ! Amei amei amei amei amei amei! Esperando o próximo post! Vou ser solidária: placar por favor mais um ponto pro Marcus!! Ele tava demais hoje! k *.* Eu não gostei da Gianna ter ido mandar o meu selinho pro Edzinho... ¬¬" Isso é um absurdo! Quero o meu selinho mandado pelo meu Edzinho! k! Super beijos pra todos! Adoro vocês!_

**Caius**: a primeira é a **Tete-Glauciele** xD

**Marcus**: MEU PONTO! GIANNA, CADÊ VOCÊ?

**Demetri**: comi o cu do first :D

**Marcus**: não foi o Ed ¬¬

**Demetri**: awn D:

**Chelsea**: depois que comer, conta pra gente como foi 8D

**Demetri**: com ou sem detalhes sórdidos xD?

**Renata**: muitos, inclua todos os possíveis xB

**Heidi**: o Gianna, os Cullen tão ae xD?

**Gianna**: tão sim, pode mandar a cambada entrar?

**Jane**: se eu disser não não vai adiantar muito mesmo, então manda xD

**Gianna**: (abre a porta e empurra todos pra dentro) esse loirinho ae atacou um poodle na recepção do hotel, batam nele u.u'

**Marcus**: meu ponto u.u

**Santiago**: what da fu...?

**Jasper**: foi sem querer i.i~

**Alec**: isso é patético u.u'

**Edward**: é nosso estilo de vida u.u'

**Jane**: não deixa de ser idiota 8D

**Demetri**: manda o beijo da guria logo e fica de quatro 8D

**Marcus**: Il, não ¬¬'

**Demetri**: okay, manda o beijo, o restante a gente discute nos bastidores ;D

**Edward**: nem vem u.u beijinhos e selinhos pra ti ;°

**Gianna**: to aqui, calminha ¬¬

**Marcus**: bom mesmo u.u

**Placar**: Marcus 3 x 5 Deh

**Caius**: próxima é minha (pega review) _Heey Deh! Você voltou! Quase pirei porque não tinha capítulos novos de Rising Sun e Mafia Volturi. Tipo onde eu vou achar uma fic que me faça rir igual as suas? Nenhum lugar. Amei o capitulo! Edward fica igual mulher de TPM sem os poderes dele. Como o Jacob come! Só vejo ele comendo e falando e comendo de novo. Eu sei que ele tem um metabolismo acelerado e tudo, mas serio precisa disso tudo? Posta mais =D Mafia Rules! Bjao Holly'_

**Felix**: da **Hollidaay'** ;P

**Marcus**: yeah baby, we rock and roll all night ;P

**Felix**: sweet Susie 8D

**Chelsea**: Susie ¬¬?

**Renata**: idem ¬¬?

**Felix**: nada é só... uma garota que eu conheci ;B (espiando reação de Jane)

**Jane**: Heidi querida, traz um mortal mal passado no próximo cap pra gente rachar n.n?

**Heidi**: claro, estamos ai pra isso xD

**Aro**: como ela consegue persuadir a Heidi tão fácil xD?

**Felix**: Jane T.T

**Deh**: sim, estou de volta \o/ atrasada mas ae xD

**Caius**: a Athenodora faz isso comigo também 8D

**Aro**: comer e falar xD?

**Caius**: exatamente 8D

**Marcus**: Edward, sua mulher u.u

**Emmett**: acredito que não seja isso que ela quis dizer...

**Marcus**: vai querer ajudar ele agora ¬¬?

**Emmett**: ah, sacumé, sem a Rose eu não tenho o que fazer '-'

**Chelsea**: tem umas revistinhas sobre como cuidar de animais domésticos, use-as com o jake 8D

**Jane**: e não deixe o esfomeado olhá-las, não é para rasgar as páginas u.u'

**Carlisle**: 8D

**Aro**: o que diabos está passando na cabeça dele xD?

**Edward**: nem queira saber e.e

**Heidi**: eu agora °¬° _"Ups, foi sem querer" EURI :"D Concordo com Rodrigo, das fics de Twilight essa é a melhor que estou acompanhando. O que aconteceu com o Edward? QIÇO de perder os poderes? Deram kriptonita pra ele D: -levatiro- Gianna, baixa ai com a camisa do placar: Marcus 2 x 6 Deh __Dels, tem gente virgem ainda com mais de 1000 anos O.O? Meus pêsames. __Beijos Deh (L' =*, e beijos molhados pros machos da Máfia ;* um abraço pra Jane *-*_

**Demetri**: **Loow-chan** ta aqui nessas carnes xD

**Deh**: corrigido dear ;D Há, engole, seu chato, meu ponto /o/

**Placar**: Marcus 3 x 6 Deh

**Marcus**: preconceito, é só porque eu sou preto u.u'

**Caius**: você não é preto e.e'

**Felix**: ele é kinder xD?

**Alec**: o nerd não vai dar sua palavrinha e falar mais nerdice por aqui xD?

**Marcus**: fica na tua, eu mando em ti u.u'

**Chelsea**: hello sexy ;P

**Renata**: gosta de cara que manda xD?

**Heidi**: não sabia desse teu gosto...

**Jane**: é que o Afton só obedece, então...

**Santiago**: chica, yo puedo aproveitar várias horas de su tiempo livre ;P (segura a mão dela)

**Felix**: cara, você não abre a boca... só abre pra falar merda u.u'

**Santiago**: tu estas com ciúmes ;P

**Felix**: de você? Há, nem vem u.u'

**Santiago**: (puxa uma rosa de... algum lugar) para usted ;P

**Jane**: obrigada n.n (coloca a mão no rosto dele e pega a rosa)

**Felix**: T.T'

**Santiago**: aprenda con lo mestre 8D

**Deh**: c'mon, beijos para Lô-chan xD

**Aro**: calma ;°

**Marcus**: ;°

**Felix**: :°

**Demetri**: x°

**Alec**: :°

**Caius**: x°

**Chelsea**: eu leio agora ;D _AHá. Um capítulo digno, apreciei em horas vagais aqui no serviço, e ao menos dessa vez não precisei ir ao banheiro para rir... Alguns comments: - Já sei porque você não gosta da Bella; - Que tal os Volturi aparecerem? Se eu não me engano eles ficaram de verificar a pequena Renesmee e talz; - Edward é tão boiola que não conseguiu dar conta de 5 humanos? hahahaha. E que tal atualizar a fic 1 vez por semana? Se precisar eu ajudo ok? Beijosmeliga_

**Renata**: **Rodrigo** **Salvador** agora xD

**Deh**: gente chata, descobrindo o que eu vou fazer ¬¬

**Marcus**: é porque você é óbvia u.u

**Deh**: você é feio e eu não fico jogando isso na tua cara u.u

**Marcus**: porque é mentira xD

**Caius**: gente, sem briga xD

**Demetri**: seu gay 8D

**Edward**: to na minha aqui, nem fiz nada pra ti ¬¬

**Demetri**: so far ;P

**Deh**: btw, sem condições, não consigo nem mais sustentar minhas datas e.e'

**Jane**: galera, vamos mais rápido, senão essa fic não sai nunca xD

**Alec**: minha review ;P _Eh apenas impressao minha ou a Bella talvez nao se de mto bem no trabalho de campo? Pq eu to ficando com medo daquele povoo... Se vc puder pedir ao Edward para me proteger... BjaO_

**Felix**: pode até levar embora, **Marydf** **Evans** **Cullen** xD

**Aro**: ninguém vai sentir falta xD

**Edward**: vocês são tão gentis...

**Santiago**: e usted es um gran otario u.u beije a chica, proteja u.u'

**Edward**: eu sou casado e.e'

**Santiago**: enton saia do caminho... yo te protejo con mi vida ;P

**Jane**: ele é gostosinho viu, eu aceitaria 8D

**Felix**: Janeeeeee i.i~

**Chelsea**: tenha cojones, for god's sake u.u

**Santiago**: ouça a chica, tu es un hombre, não un burro u.u

**Jane**: issae galera, eu leio agora xD _Eo aqui de novo x3~ Está muito legal a fic, Deh =) E a máfia, brilhando como sempre *-* Posso pedir sessão de beijos dos Volturi/Cullens? :3 bjs :3_

**Demetri**: bem vinda de volta, **Mari** **Platt** ;P

**Deh**: aqui é liberado, dear... vamo lá, cambada xD

**Caius**: x°

**Aro**: ;°

**Felix**: :°

**Marcus**: ;°

**Alec**: :°

**Demetri**: x°

**Edward**: :°

**Emmett**: ;°

**Carlisle**: :°

**Jasper**: x°

**Marcus**: issae, nós brilhamos ;P

**Deh**: sim, no sol 8D

**Marcus**: (aperta a campainha) babaca...

**Deh**: essa campainha é minha u.u (tira dele)

**Renata**: eu leio /o/ _eu disse que ia ler :B to aqui \õ/cara, eu to lendo isso a umas 4 horas e meia o_o tá eu li os 13 capítulos... mas isso não vem ao caso. E nao, eu nao li so a máfia dos volturis (na verdade eu nem li, sorry Jane "/ juro que leio na proxima ;B) só li a fics mesmo :P só eu que não gosto da Reneesme por aqui? õo' o menina birrenta G_G eu fico meio pê da vida nas partes Alisper... mas tudo bem... continua logo *-* eu quero manda/pedi um beijo do Jasper *-* te amo loiro :* Beijo pro Felix \õ/_

**Aro**: há, **N.** **Rathbone** xD

**Chelsea**: cara... ela pediu um beijo do Felix e.e'

**Renata**: do que você ta falando, você beijou ele u.u'

**Chelsea**: eu tava bêbada, dá licença u.u

**Marcus**: isso não é desculpa, dizem que a bebida só revela suas verdadeiras vontades...

**Chelsea**: a conversa não chegou no banheiro, punheteiro u.u'

**Caius**: a galera te odeia xD

**Marcus**: dá galho não, to bem assim xB

**Caius**: certeza XP?

**Marcus**: não i.i

**Heidi**: tadinho, precisa de carinho e.e?

**Felix**: OMG, OMG, beijos pra ti também \o/

**Jane**: sem problemas dear, te vejo por aqui agora ;P

**Jasper**: te amo também ;P (lambendo os lábios)

**Felix**: eu acho que ele ta com fome e.e'

**Emmett**: que pena que o Jake não veio hoje 8D

**Chelsea**: agradecida, esqueci meu 'bom ar' hoje u.u'

**Aro**: uh, minha vez 8D _oies Deh!*.* desculpa a demora pra deixar o camentário! e desculpa novamente por ñ poder fazer um coment decente! Eh ki eu toh no serviço! õ.O'heaheaheaheau Ok, adorei esse capitulo viu! Beijinhux_

**Caius**: sem problemas **Oraculo** 8D

**Marcus**: mas essa galera teima em ler trabalhando, ein u.u'

**Heidi**: você nem trabalha, cala a boca u.u'

**Marcus**: eu cuido dos vampiros pelo mundo u.u'

**Aro:** EU cuido dos vampiros pelo mundo e.e'

**Marcus**: eu ajudo 8D

**Felix**: e isso é uma coisa boa e.e?

**Demetri**: é tipo como ser 'auxiliar de pedreiro', saca?

**Felix**: ahn... que?

**Demetri**: além de feio é burro, pqp u.u

**Felix**: hey, eu não sou burro ò.ó

**Chelsea**: mas é feio 8D

**Renata**: se eu fosse você ficava na tua xD

**Felix**: mas eu to de boa i.i~

**Jane**: Felix, fica quieto u.u'

**Falix**: ta °¬°

**Jane**: problema resolvido :D

**Santiago**: chica, usted es La perfección em mi vida...

**Gianna**: mais um paga pau u.u'

**Caius**: pois é, reviews demais e pouca gente pra ler, tem uma pra ti xD

**Gianna**: pra mim °¬°?

**Caius**: sim, pra ti, agora toma xD

**Giana**: °o° _Oie...desculpe o sumiço da fic!Estou amando o rumo que a história está tomando! Tadinho do Ed perdendo os poderes!Isso com certeza é muito estranho...assim como o comportamento e as conversas dos vizinhos dos Cullens!Eu também estou super curiosa para saber quem são eles!No meu último comentário o Marcus falou hey para mim e eu queria agradecer!Bom parabéns pela fic e estou ansiosa pelo próximo capítulo e pela resolução de algum mistério!_

**Marcus**: de nada, **mione03**... beijo pra ti ;°

**Deh**: ela não pediu seus beijos, seu nojento u.u'

**Caius**: ta difícil essa, ein xD

**Emmett**: só mais problemas, é a bella e.e'

**Jasper**: a gente chuta ela pra fora quando o Ed não tiver olhando e tudo melhora 8P

**Carlisle**: :D

**Emmett**: façamos isso quando chegarmos em casa 8D

**Edward**: eu ouvi u.u'

**Jasper**: mas não viu nada ;P

**Alec**: que família amável xD

**Emmett**: olha a tua xD

**Alec**: verdade xB

**Felix**: ...

**Demetri**: você conseguiu um milagre, Jane querida \o/

**Jane**: nah, foi simples ;P

**Demetri**: você é foda xB

**Jane**: thanks n.n'

**Felix**: não li ainda e.e _oi, aki to eu pra mandar review pela primeira vez pra rising XD Tu és a minha autora preferida de comedia, deh, soh vc pra me fazer rolar litros aehuahuae E adoro rising mesmo, principalmente qnd mostra os outros cullens, mostre mais eles please *-* ah, e como jah falei, adorei a esme e o carlisle "sumindo" na cozinha aheuahue Beijos_

**Marcus**: nem creio, **Malu** **VPC** :O

**Deh**: cheesecake galera 8D

**Cullens**: (fazendo poses)

**Caius**: você e a esme...

**Carlisle**: (concordando com a cabeça) :D

**Caius**: ele tá melhor que ti e tem um terço da sua velocidade xD

**Marcus**: eu já disse que não sou virgem u.u'

**Aro**: isso mesmo, ele broxou com minha irmã u.u'

**Demetri**: e você matou a coitada e.e não deveria ser ao contrário õ.o?

**Aro**: ela me matar õ.o?

**Demetri**: não ¬¬ matar o Marcus u.u'

**Aro**: pena que eu não tenho mais irmãs pra ele pegar xD

**Demetri**: há, arranja...

**Marcus**: lê a review u.u'

**Demetri**: chato u.u _amor *o* finalmente criei vergonha na cara e vim ler isso \o/ mentira, a facul tá tomando todo o meu tempo x.x já que a fic é sua... poderia fazer o Ed menos emo? Emisse estressa sabe? mesmo que queira seguir o estilo de Twilight não precisava tanto né? enfim, a fic tava meio parada esse cap, tirando a pancadaria *o* adorei isso, a Bella que manda na relação xD cada dia mais eu acho que a Di é vampira, ou meia-vampira que seja xD ia ser divertido se ela fosse... é tão linda a relação dela com o Jay xB o Jay tem pais o-o caraca, eu achva que ele era um perdido na sociedade não vou nem perguntar o que a Rose e o Em foram fazer *mente perva on* tadinho do Jake, poderia ter aproveitado a festa né... a Nessie não é a única razão de viver dele toh sentindo falta do doutor delicia e da Esme, sem tirar a Ali... ela e sua compulsão por compras *.* sabe de uma coisa, a máfia tá ficando maior que a fic xD beijos pra todos os machos (sim, nessa conta entra vegetarianos e virgens e novamente sim isso foi uma direta pro Marcus) e pra vc nee-chan xD PS: a mafia tá ficando maior que a fic xD cuidado se não os Volturis vão se achar, hein? Não que eu me importe xD_

**Jane**: o Marcus já se acha, **Kammy** **Engels** **Black** **Uchiha** xD

**Heidi**: na verdade, ele tem mãe só xD

**Santiago**: yo puedo ser el padre do guri 8D

**Caius**: o scary é que você é uma mistura bizarra de mexicano com a galera do sul do Brasil e.e'

**Deh**: nem fala comigo, não tenho idade pra ter um filho desse tamanho u.u'

**Marcus**: nem tamanho, nanica 8D

**Deh**: shut up, virgem u.u'

**Jane**: nossa, quantas reviews tivemos xD

**Deh**: é por isso que o máfia ta ficando grande 8D

**Marcus**: então vamos apertar essa porcaria u.u'

**Heidi**: beijo pra guria, vegans, virgem e os normais xD

**Felix**: :°

**Carlisle**: :°

**Jasper**: x°

**Marcus**: ;°

**Caius**: x°

**Aro**: ;°

**Alec**: :°

**Edward**: :°

**Demetri**: x°

**Emmett**: ;°

**Marcus**: próxima 8D _Estou gostando muito da Fic. Tipo, n é meu tipo favotrito (prefiro humor), nem meu shipper favorito (alisper), mas está realmente muito bom. Sinceramente, só começei a ler Rising Sun depois de ler tanta propaganda na Máfia. To mt curiosa pra ler a continuaçao! plix nao demora muito pra postar, ok?? pq será q o Edward tá perdendo o dom dele?? e o q os visinhos deles sao?? ?.? tá ficando muito bom e eu estou muito ansiosa para mais um capitulo, max axo q já disse isso :x __Bjkas de Maçã ~o~ Marii_

**Renata**: da **Mari.** **Piccoli** 8D

**Chelsea**: sua propaganda serviu pra alguma coisa xD

**Deh**: nem eu acredito /o/

**Caius**: é pra isso que estamos aqui ;D

**Santiago**: yo estoy pra deixar su vida mejor ;P

**Demetri**: você tá desesperado, né xD?

**Santiago**: não mais que ele u.u (aponta Marcus)

**Marcus**: e eu nem tô no assunto ¬¬'

**Felix**: e.e'

**Aro**: ele ta parecendo o Carlisle xD

**Carlisle**: ¬¬'

**Caius**: você ofendeu o coitado :X

**Emmett**: e olha que isso é difícil, viu xD

**Marcus**: c'mon, acabando isso u.u'

**Deh**: okay, eu quero agradecer a Tete-san, Hollidaay'-san, Lô-chan, Rodrigo-san, Marydf-san, Mari-san, N-san, Oraculo-sama, mione03-san, K-chan e Mari.-san pelas reviews °o° Obrigada de coração galera, essa fic existe pra vocês ;P

**Marcus**: como se eles precisassem u.u'

**Deh**: e desculpe o máfia não estar bom, eu estive passando por problemas e não estava no clima pra escrever, sorry galera i.i~

**Marcus**: imprestável e.e'

**Jane**: pare de ser chato por um segundo e.e

**Caius**: ele só quer acabar logo xD

**Aro:** então vamos pedir reviews xB

**Marcus**: bah, reviews u.u'

**Caius**: issae, reviews ;D

**Santiago**: deixem reviews para mi, chicas ;P

**Chelsea**: reviews n.n'

**Jane**: muitas reviews è.é

**Edward**: reviews ;D

**Demetri**: gostoso ;P

**Edward**: medo i.i~

**Felix**: (com um cartaz) reviews :D

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	15. Surpresa

**Disclaimer**: Volturis sentados numa sala grande, com várias cadeiras, apenas as três deles ocupadas.

**Aro**: e ai, vamos fazer alguma coisa?

**Marcus** (suspira) u.u'

**Caius**: Hn... alguma idéia :D?

**Marcus**: eu só sei que Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Meyer e não a Deh u.u'

**Caius**: alguma idéia melhor ¬¬?

**Aro**: Hey, que tal irmos visitar os Cullen 8D?

**Notas iniciais**: 1) Well, eu assustei os reviewers capítulo passado, perdão a quem leu, a nota foi retirada.

2) Pros otakus de plantão (principalmente) eu fiz uma enquete no meu profile pra ver qual fic longa eu devo escrever depois que Rising Sun tiver terminado... **Por favor** votem °o°  
Quem for Twilighter pode votar também xD

_Dicionário:_

God – Deus  
Watch out – cuidado

_#Música: In Bloom – Nirvana#_

_Capítulo 14 - Surpresa_

Que ótimo, quando Murphy criou aquela lei ele estava pensando em mim. Como se a gente não tivesse problemas o suficiente sem os Volturi. Nós já temos problemas sem outras pessoas interferirem na família, agora eles só estão descendo uma montanha e crescendo... Como uma bola de neve.

-Oh _god_ – murmurei, ainda incerta, rezando pra que ela gritasse e apontasse rindo pra mim, dizendo que era uma piada.

Provavelmente não era, já que ela entrara agarrada a uma calça em meu quarto... Mas não custava ter esperanças, não é?

-Aro viu uma menina na TV e se lembrou da Renesmee, agora ele está discutindo com Caius e Marcus sobre virem nos ver – Explicou para Jasper, que agora apoiava a cabeça no batente da porta, depois de batê-la contra a madeira uma vez.

-Mas porque diabos agora? – ele devolveu, fitando-nos alternadamente. Edward tinha a respiração alterada, podia ouvi-lo respirando, a cabeça apoiada em minha nuca, nervoso. Eu o entendia, se meu coração batesse, ele estaria acelerado agora.

Aro queria ver Renesmee, a Nessie. Minha filha, minha menininha. Meu corpo tremeu, eu me senti mais gelada do que já era. Apertei as mãos, sentido soluços presos em minha garganta. Jasper nos fitava assustados, enquanto mordia o lábio inferior, com uma de suas mãos na cintura de sua mulher, que tinha um estranho – mas comum – olhar vidrado.

-O que foi agora? – disse, a voz trêmula. Segurei as mãos de Edward, apertando meu corpo contra o dele. Afinal, estávamos falando da nossa filha, não era a toa que estávamos mais preocupados. Senti uma vontade louca de correr até o quarto da Renesmee e a abraçar, segurar sua mão e assistir a seus sonhos tranqüilos, sem Volturis...

-Eles estão discutindo – respondeu – Caius não quer vir, diz que é perda de tempo... O Marcus apenas suspirou e ficou lá, assistindo os dois discutirem.

-Aro está em minoria, com sorte seus irmãos o convencem a não vir – Jasper disse, fitando o nervoso e ansioso Edward atrás de mim. Estranhei o fato dele não ter nos acalmando com seu poder ainda.

-Caius não quer vir? –Edward começou, uma das sobrancelhas erguidas – achei que ele quisesse nos matar...

-Talvez não agora – respondeu a pequena, dando ombros.

-Alguma novidade? – perguntei nervosa, confortando-me em meu marido, virada de lado para observar melhor minha irmã e o loiro. Os roncos de Jacob continuavam ecoando pelo corredor, mas eu já os ignorava e provavelmente os outros também. Depois teríamos que contar para ele, _god_, isso seria difícil.

-Ainda não, acalme-se Bells, vamos fazer o possível e o impossível pra proteger a Nessie – isso conseguiu me deixar apenas mais nervosa. Minha filha em perigo de novo, era mais do que eu podia agüentar.

-A gente vai contar as novidades pro restante da família algum dia? – Jasper se escondia atrás do batente da porta, praticamente. Eu podia agora ver apenas um de seus braços e parte de seu tórax. Logo ele ia ser apenas uma cabeça flutuante.

-Melhor não irmos agora, vamos esperar para ter certeza – fato, concordei com a cabeça ao ouvir meu marido – estão todos um pouco ocupados agora.

-Eu sei, acha que eu saí de casa e abandonei o Emmett jogando xadrez sozinho? – ah, a ironia, tão bela.

-Amanhã, depois da escola, aproveitamos que Carlisle vem para casa – sugeri e pude ver todos concordando com a cabeça. Com exceção de Alice, que nem estava ouvindo.

Eu era pura ansiedade e nervosismo agora. Era difícil me controlar assim, quando outras emoções me dominavam. Foram uns trinta segundos até ela me fitar, com o esboço de um sorriso no rosto, mas foram muito longos. Coloquei algumas mechas de meu cabelo atrás da orelha, segurando as mãos unidas perto do rosto.

-Caius convenceu-o a não vir – deixei-me cair sobre os braços de Edward, pude ver um sorriso em seu rosto – pelo menos por enquanto.

-Até amanhã pelo menos – suspirou Jasper, sumindo cada vez mais atrás da porta. Eu mal via seus cachos agora, talvez a ponta de seu nariz e seus dedos – vamos ficar descansados por agora.

-Sim, vamos... – murmurei, observando Alice segurar a mão de seu marido e nos observou, já mais contente.

-Eu e Jazz vamos pro quarto, mas qualquer novidade eu venho correndo para cá – espero que dessa vez venha vestida – bem, Edward vai descobrir antes, mas eu venho – mostrou a linha e saiu. Joguei meus cabelos para trás, ainda não acreditando no que acontecera, fitando agora o quadro com o retrato de nossa pequena família, eu, meu marido e minha filha – você realmente quis dizer aquilo antes...? – a voz vinha de fora, de Alice ainda. O silêncio de Jasper fora a deixa para que ela continuasse – sobre a filh-

A risada dele a interrompeu. Não pude ouvir o que ele falou depois, contudo soube que voltaram para o quarto rindo.

Virei-me para fitar Edward, agora mais tranqüilo, embora os traços de nervosismo estivessem em seu corpo, menores. O sorriso leve disfarçava os músculos contraídos, o olhar mais... Afiado, por assim dizer. Atento, observando os detalhes, percebi isso quando vi seu olhar se deslocar para a parede quando um pássaro passou e, pela luz dos postes na rua e da lua, formou-se uma sombra.

-Se... Eles vieram até nós, como vamos fazer dessa vez? – engoli em seco, pensava a mesma coisa. Ter começado as aulas de luta com a Renesmee fora uma boa idéia, vendo por esse lado.

Não que e conseguisse imaginá-la num campo de batalha lutando contra algum dos Volturi. O que a Jane poderia fazer com ela... Estremeci com a idéia. Balancei a cabeça negativamente, sem palavras.

Amanhã seria um longo dia.

oOoOoOo

A chuva me tirou de meu transe preocupado, foi então que eu me dei conta que já estava amanhecendo. Edward não estava comigo, disse que iria à sacada para poder pensar melhor, deixei-o ir, obviamente.

O cessar dos roncos no final do corredor lembrou-me novamente da escola. Levantei-me da cama e rapidamente segui até o closet, colocando meu uniforme, calça jeans e um tênis preto, jogando por cima um casaco bege impermeável.

No caminho para a sala encontrei um cambaleante e sonolento Jacob no corredor, que apenas me cumprimentou com um aceno de cabeça, seguindo para o banheiro. Entrei na sala e me joguei no sofá, observando pelas portas de vidro Edward apoiado nas grades de metal da sacada, o vento forte jogando seus cabelos desordenados para trás.

Os passos de Jasper anunciaram sua chegada até ali também, juntando-se a mim no sofá. Alice provavelmente tinha ido acordar Renesmee para a aula.

-Está melhor? – perguntou Jasper, e a calma em sua voz me tranqüilizou. Provavelmente não era só em sua voz, mas tudo bem, era melhor assim. Concordei com a cabeça, levantando no exato momento que Jacob passara por nós, entrando direto na cozinha. Voltou segundos depois com um pedaço de pão.

-Não estão servidos, não é? – enfiou quase metade na boca, mordendo e mastigando. Mesmo que eu não fosse vampira há muito tempo, ver alguém comendo daquele jeito chegava a me dar náuseas. Eu não lembrava mais do gosto de um pedaço de pão... Apenas me lembrava do delicioso sabor de sangue fresco e, respirá-lo ali naquele cômodo era tentador.

Balancei a cabeça. Eu estava com fome, precisava urgentemente ir caçar.

-Jacob... Nós vamos para a mansão depois da aula, vamos ter uma reunião de família – Jasper anunciou, sentado com as pernas levemente abertas, os antebraços apoiados nas coxas.

-Ótimo, mais uma... Posso saber o assunto? – perguntou despreocupado, o enorme uniforme que cobria seu tórax estava impecavelmente limpo, diferentemente de suas calças jeans, que tinham rasgos e partes desbotadas.

-Não, ainda não – Edward respondeu da sacada, voltando para dentro – pegue sua mochila, estamos indo pra aula.

-Bom dia! – Nessie chegara a sala sorridente e animada – nossa, quanta gente aqui...

-Viemos te fazer uma visitinha matinal, querida – Jasper disse enquanto Edward sorria. A visitinha matinal fora para Nessie e a noturna para Alice. Combo!

-Vamos logo, seus lerdos – a pequena apareceu na sala, a mochila nas costas e um sorriso no rosto, além de um pouco de blush. Eu devia começar a fazer isso também, com todos esses humanos muito próximos de nós era muito importante parecermos... Normais.

No porsche, não houve um único som. Eu podia ver Jake e Nessie brincando um com o outro pela janela do carro, contudo ali dentro havia apenas a tensão, o medo e a verdade. Olhando assim para eles eu tinha certeza: a ignorância é tão quentinha...

Mais uma ótima novidade na aula de Geografia, a professora Howard tivera que juntar duas turmas de primeiro ano e eu pude reconhecer a loira de mechas... Que Diana batera uma vez aqui e quase batera novamente no baile. Apenas ergui as sobrancelhas quando ela nos separou em grupos... Eu, Alice, a loira de mechas, cujo nome era Bonnie Levine, uma morena que se chamava Jenna Barr e sua irmã Lisa. Edward se unira a um grupo com dois homens, Ayame e Karin, as duas amigas de Diana.

Como se eu tivesse tempo para isso, agora estaríamos num projeto grande que seria apresentado na feira de talentos. Sim, muito tempo disponível, acho que eu tenho uma hora na sexta, depois de lutar com os Volturi e descobrir quem são 'eles'.

A nossa parte era algo sobre Gestão Ambiental, como as empresas de Chilliwack poderiam fazer para continuar lucrando e poluir menos. Nem havia muitas empresas em Chilliwack, a economia de lá era majoritariamente rural. Vamos conversar com as fábricas de pipoca para microondas então. Quando o sinal bateu para o intervalo, eu agradeci aos céus por um segundo. Apenas por um.

-Precisamos de um projeto pronto logo, o que acha de irmos discutir em casa amanhã? – Bonnie perguntou, sorrindo inocentemente. Ergui uma das sobrancelhas, aquilo não combinava com o que eu já havia visto sobre ela.

Meus olhos foram guiados para o grupo não muito longe do nosso, onde Diana se acomodava com três garotos, olhando diretamente para mim. Quando ela notou que eu a encarava, apenas negou com a cabeça, mantendo seu olhar fixo ao meu, desviando apenas para cumprimentar o recém-chegado Jayden com um abraço.

-Não sei, eu e Alice estamos muito ocupadas... – inventei, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando parecer séria.

-Vamos gente, eu preciso de nota na matéria da Vacard ali – ergueu as sobrancelhas, aproximando-se mais da gente para murmurar a ofensa – eu posso ir até a casa de vocês hoje, então, pronto! – sorriu, eu imediatamente fitei os olhos de minha irmã – Lisa e Jenna concordam....

-Na nossa casa não dá, sabe, nosso primo não gosta muito de visitas e tudo – Alice também tentou enrolá-la, com mais sucesso que eu.

-Okay, amanhã as duas na minha casa sem falta – deu uma piscadela e se levantou, no instante em que o sinal bateu, interrompendo quando nós duas tentamos falar alguma coisa – beijinhos...

-A gente enrola ela amanhã – disse a pequena ao meu lado, arrumando os livros em sua mesa, enquanto a colocava no lugar, já que todas estavam bagunçadas, para que cada grupo de cinco pessoas dos dois primeiros-ano pudessem conversar.

-Sem falta – ri, seguindo até Edward, os olhos de Diana e sua negação ainda em minha cabeça, nítido. Não comentei nada com meu marido, mas tinha quase certeza que Alice a vira também, contudo preferimos esperar um momento sozinhas. Apesar de que... Se ela havia visto, Edward já estava sabendo, então não era nada demais.

Anyway, não comentei nada quando juntamo-nos a ele, seguindo para a cantina, descendo vagarosamente as escadas apinhadas de alunos, grande maioria do primeiro ano. Poucas palavras foram trocadas até que chegássemos lá, onde víamos na mesa que sempre nos sentávamos, um Emmett solitário de braços cruzados.

-Você não viu isso? – ele murmurou entre os dentes para a irmã, enquanto ainda caminhávamos.

-Desculpe, mas eu estou um pouco ocupada vigiando os Volturi! – respondeu e sorriu ao chegar até a mesa, Jasper se juntando a nós com Renesmee, Jake chegara segundos depois com uma bandeja de comida.

-Okay, vocês já sabem, posso saber agora? – cruzei os braços e aguardei para que finalmente a atenção chegasse até mim.

-Carlisle, Esme e a Rose saíram para uma viagem de caça, sem reunião hoje –anunciou meu marido, o que fez Jake erguer as sobrancelhas.

-Eu posso saber o assunto agora?

-Assunto de que? – ótimo, Renesmee estava na conversa agora.

-Reunião de família – seu lobinho pessoal respondeu depois de terminar uma fatia de pizza.

-Mais uma? O que aconteceu dessa vez? – todo mundo sabendo... Apoiei minha cabeça nas mãos – Bella?

-Eu não fiz nada! – erguias mãos, embora... Bem, a filha era minha então eu havia feito algo.

Um grupo de garotas passou por nossa frente, rindo baixinho e olhando para Emmett. Percebi-o furioso com isso, mas manteve-se impassível, sério como quando havíamos chegado. Jake também percebeu, erguera uma sobrancelha, fitando o grupo de garotas e o musculoso.

-O que foi que rolou com elas? – Jasper perguntou, Alice respirou para responder, mas preferiu esperar.

-Ficam mexendo comigo só porque a Rose não está aqui... Aquela morena do meio – apontou discretamente, apenas chacoalhando a cabeça na direção delas – ficou me chamando pra ir a casa dela amanhã.

-E você como um bom menino não vai, não é? – o loiro tomou a dianteira, sobrancelhas erguidas esperando uma resposta.

-Claro que não, mesmo sabendo que talvez eles não voltem amanhã – deu ombros e ficou, os olhos ainda fixos no grupo que ria.

-Opa opa, eles foram caçar aonde? – agora era a minha vez de entrar na conversa. Engraçado como Nessie e Jake pareciam estar mais interessados em discutir sobre como o formato daquela maçã se assemelhava ao globo terrestre.

-Em um lugar pra lá de Vancouver, tem muitos ursos lá, sabe – jogou de cara a informação que lhe era importante. E provavelmente tudo que sabia.

-Por que diabos Vancouver? – murmurei tristonha... Embora a cidade fosse a meia hora de carro daqui, qualquer lugar 'para lá' de Vancouver significava ao menos cinco horas de viagem. Suspirei, era inacreditável, nada estava no lugar quando precisávamos.

-Um lugar novo, não há muitos animais aqui, sabia? – isso era um fato, ou senão a cidade teria que ser cercada.

-Muito bom, não vejo um jeito de ficar melhor – meu marido deixou escapar, impaciente e frustrado. Pelo visto as visões de Alice não estavam dando muitas respostas.

-Mamãe, eu estou com fome – sua voz saiu incrivelmente baixa, mas apenas pelo seu olhar pude ver sua necessidade por sangue também – quando vamos sair?

-O mais cedo possível, meu amor – engoli em seco, provavelmente meus olhos não estavam mais dourados como sempre, e sim em um tom mais escuro de amarelo. Bem mais escuro.

-Amanhã? – devolveu, ansiosa. Se eu já estava com fome, ela também estaria.

-Assim que vovô e vovó voltarem – minha voz ficara inaudível a qualquer humano agora, não que dava para entender alguma coisa no meio daquele turbilhão de vozes, risos, conversas paralelas e tudo dentro de uma cantina. E tudo milhares de vezes ampliados pelos meus ouvidos super sensíveis.

Basicamente, era um terror.

Se não estivesse chovendo, vários grupos não estariam aqui, como os jogadores de futebol ali no canto, estariam na quadra, tirando uma com a cara de alguém ou até mesmo jogando.

O sinal bateu e nós nos separamos em três grupos – Jake e Emmett subiam para a sala do segundo ano, eu, Alice e Edward para o primeiro e Renesmee descia as escadas. Não fomos os primeiros a chegar, a professora e um trio colocavam as carteiras no lugar, dispondo-as nas fileiras que normalmente eram.

Outra aula chata sobre história do Canadá. Índios alguma coisa e sua importância para que cidades grandes como Vancouver e Quebec surgissem. Olhei para o lado, Diana desenhava algo em seu livro, os traços feitos com a lapiseira finos, mas escuros.

-Hn, me empresta sua borracha – perguntei e escondi a minha com a mão, a loira estendeu a dela para mim, sorrindo. Ótimo, rasguei um pedaço de papel do final do meu caderno e escrevi:

_Di, Bonnie tem algo a ver com "eles"?_

Chamei-a e devolvei a borracha junto com o recado dobrado. Discretamente e com os olhos atentos nas costas da professora, desdobrou e o leu, girando a lapiseira nos dedos antes de escrever e dobrar novamente, escondendo-o na mão quando a professora olhou para a classe.

Recebi o papel e o abri rapidamente.

_Com certeza... Achou alguma coisa no livro que eu te emprestei?_

Mordi o lábio inferior. Respostas, eu finalmente havia conseguido alguma coisa sem precisar me deglutir em ânsia.

_Não, alguma dica?_

Esperei a professora, lendo um trecho do livro, passar por nós, devolvendo o pedaço de papel. Edward deveria estar lendo tudo na cabeça dela, enquanto Alice tinha suas visões em tempo real.

Melhor que internet, pensei.

_Não posso te falar, juro que não posso... Mas está na metade final._

Okay, isso me deixava com 150 páginas a menos.

-Senhorita Swan e Senhorita Maundrell, desejam compartilhar algo com a classe? – instantaneamente, joguei o papel no chão e pisei sobre ele, pensando em algo para responder.

-Que seu cabelo está uma graça hoje, senhora Mason, você cortou, não foi? – Diana comentou, sorrindo graciosamente para a mulher que corou ao ouvir o comentário.

-Sim, mas foi só para tirar o volume – passou os dedos nos fios castanhos, que eram curtos, até seu queixo – que bom que gostou – comentou não acreditando no que ouvira.

-Combina com o formato do seu rosto, professora – sorriu e voltou sua atenção para o caderno, fitando-me rapidamente, rindo. Não pude me conter, ri também.

Por um segundo, eu tive paz.

oOoOoOo

A noite passou tão lentamente como as aulas que a seguiram. Os únicos que sabiam da provável vinda dos Volturi – eu, Alice, Edward, Jasper e Jake (contamos a ele, não sei porque, faltou só ter um ataque) – passamos grande parte dela debatendo métodos para deixar Nessie em segurança, nenhum deles dera muito resultado em nossos planos, afinal sempre surgiam empecilhos. Devíamos ter contado uma provável chuva de meteoros na terra, com a minha sorte, poderia acontecer.

No intervalo, encontramos um Emmett bufante. Aparentemente as meninas continuavam mexendo com ele, e agora com um novo adjetivo: fracote. Sentia pena delas, não sabia por quando tempo ele iria agüentar. Por sorte, Jasper estava na mesma turma que ele e podia controlar seu humor por mais tempo.

Infelizmente, não por todo o tempo.

-Alguma coisa nova com os Volturi? – cochichei com Alice na saída, enquanto seguíamos para o carro, o porsche amarelo nos esperava lá. Renesmee saltitava na frente, alegre por saber que iríamos caçar hoje. Jake caminhava nervoso ao seu lado, seguindo conosco.

-Não sei, Marcus está discutindo com Caius sobre vir para cá, estão pensando em concordar com Aro – engoliu em seco, eu pude me sentir gelar de cima abaixo. Por favor, nem pensem na possibilidade de virem para cá, implorava mentalmente, entrando no porsche primeiro, Edward veio depois, junto com Renesmee, ao meu lado.

-Você não vem? – Nessie perguntou a Jake, piscando os olhos graciosamente na direção dele, sabia muito bem que conseguiria derretê-lo em um segundo dessa maneira. Pensando bem, ela não era tão inocente assim, era uma pequena manipuladora. Ri de mim mesma com meus pensamentos bobos.

-Não, eu fico pra um trabalho – deixou Jasper passar, entrando no banco do carona – eu encontro vocês a noite em casa.

-Okay – disse, vendo a última Cullen entrar no carro, fechando a porta e acelerando. Encontraríamos Emmett na mansão Cullen, pela visão de Alice, os três já teriam voltado de viagem. Ótimo, poderíamos acertar os últimos detalhes antes da reunião.

O caminho não era tão longo, contudo, como tudo acontecia quando estávamos nervosos, muito lento. Descemos do carro, nenhum sinal do jipe com um solitário Emmett, talvez tivesse sido mais rápido e já guardado o carro na garagem.

Corremos para dentro da casa, sem se preocupar com a grama molhada pela chuva que parara recentemente. Senti o cheiro gostoso que me remetia a conforto quando a porta foi aberta, entramos, calmamente na sala, onde Esme nos esperava sentada no sofá.

-Bom dia meninos, como foi a aula? – às vezes eu me sentia menos mãe (se é que se pode dizer isso) do que Esme. O jeito que ela sorria, que se preocupava com todos... Bem, não era hora pra isso agora.

Nessie sentou-se ao lado da mulher, eu franzi a testa, observando Carlisle apoiado no batente da cozinha, os cabelos loiros penteados para trás cuidadosamente, a roupa branca parecia trazer um pouco – eu disse um pouco – de vida a seu rosto, tornando-o menos pálido, por assim dizer.

-Onde está Emmett? – Rosalie perguntou, descendo as escadas de camisola rosa. Palavras fugiram de minha boca, ele não havia chegado.

-E... minha paz acabou – o lobo sussurrou baixinho, mas não tanto para que não fosse ouvido pela loira de rosa, que fitou-o mortalmente.

-Oh não – Alice murmurou ao meu lado, saindo de seu transe – na escola, vamos...

-Querem ajuda? – dessa vez a pergunta viera do loiro, dando um passo a frente em nossa direção.

-Não, fiquem com a Nessie, a gente já volta – Edward já estava na porta, nos esperando. Nós quatro corremos em direção ao porsche novamente, que cantou pneu quando acelerou em direção a escola.

oOoOoOo

Estacionou perfeitamente do outro lado da rua, para que pudéssemos sair em disparada pelo lugar, mesmo sem saber o que era, tinha certeza que não seria nada bom.

-Eu não consigo ler os pensamentos delas – disse, talvez para Jasper ou Alice – tente ver alguma coisa!

-Eu estou tentando, mas ele não se decidiu ainda, fica tudo um borrão... – ela paralisou por um instante um olhar – ele decidiu – olhou para Edward e, mesmo sem eu e Jasper entendermos, corremos todos na direção que meu marido mostrava, na direção do estacionamento.

Emmett estava furioso, seus olhos escuros faiscavam na direção das meninas que riam baixinho, mesmo que ele tivesse acabado de levantar seu jipe com apenas uma mão, erguendo-o quase acima de sua cabeça, as rodas traseiras encostadas no chão e as dianteiras no ar.

-Seu fake! – gritou a do meio no instante que Edward se aproximara, Jasper logo depois, segurando seus ombros para trás, eu podia jurar que ele iria atacá-las, aquele seu olhar firme na direção da morena, os dentes trincados.

Soltou o carro, que caiu agora sobre as quatro rodas de forma barulhenta e escandalosa.

-Você não quer que a gente acredite que você fez isso sozinho, fracote – a amiga jogou, deixando Emmett cada vez mais irado – se quiser provar alguma coisa, vá até nossa casa – tirou um pedaço de papel e o deixou sobre o capo do jipe. O humor do Cullen musculoso estava voltando ao normal, com a ajuda das palavras (e do poder) de Jasper, ele parecia se acalmar.

-levem... levem ele pra casa – Alice conseguiu dizer, quando nos aproximamos nervosamente. Será que ele sabia as conseqüências desse ato? Ele pensara no que a família ia pensar quando descobrisse? Mais uma mudança as pressas para os Cullen...

-Vamos – Edward o empurrou para o jipe no banco do carona, Jasper já assumira o lugar do motorista – vejo vocês lá em casa.

-Okay – Alice girou a chave do porsche no dedo indicador, Emmett parecia agora entender o que fizera, estava assustado – ah... não contem sobre a reunião até nós chegarmos...

Eu queria preservar o sorriso nos rostos deles por mais um minuto que fosse...

Nós os vimos sair, dando ré e desaparecendo nas estradas de Chilliwack. Entramos pela porta da cantina, observando o local vazio, deserto e limpo. – era a primeira vez que eu o via assim, seu piso era branco e azul. Girei os olhos ao perceber que Bonnie vinha em nossa direção, com Lisa e Jenna ao seu lado. Havia me esquecido delas, eram tão importante.

-Estava procurando vocês, onde estavam? – perguntou no exato instante que a pequena ao meu lado guardara as chaves do carro no bolso do jeans.

-Com nosso primo, Jake – ela respondeu, não tenho certeza de que ela havia se convencido dessa, pela sua expressão séria, isso era um não.

-E onde ele está agora? – sorriu e olhou ao redor, esperando que não fosse acontecer nada, ambas as mãos na cintura.

-Foi ao banheiro – colocou as mãos na cintura e, dois segundos depois, estava lá Jacob, saindo do banheiro. Percebeu que estávamos ali e andou em nossa direção, os ombros curvados para baixo, não acredito que seja fácil ter aquela altura, no final das contas – aqui está ele.

-Então vamos, temos que fazer trabalho – Bonnie disse e bate u as mãos na perna, a barriga a mostra pelo uniforme curto, nem deus sabia como ela tinha coragem de andar daquele jeito.

-Não vai rolar – comecei, as mãos na nuca e uma expressão de tristeza, como se estivesse meio sem jeito.

-Vamos, vai ser rapidinho, dez minutos em casa – uniu as mãos – você vai fazer trabalho com meu namorado, não é?

-Seu namorado é o...

-Dirk, alto, loiro... jogador de futebol...? – falou pausadamente, esperando uma reação positiva do moreno.

-É, vou sim, mas aparentemente ele não apareceu – olhou para os lados, depois novamente ao rosto bronzeado de Bonnie.

-Está lá em casa, mandou que eu te levasse... e vocês duas também, vamos fazer esse negócio rapidinho então eu deixo vocês irem.

-É que eu tenho dentista as três – inventei, esperando que colasse – o da Alice é as quatro.

-Até as três com certeza terminaremos, venha, arranjaremos um tema e terminamos isso as duas e meia.

-Escuta, Bonnie, eu e Bella não temos muito tempo, podemos fazer tudo sozinhas e colocaremos seu nome depois, sem problemas – mais uma tentativa, um suspiro da morena de mechas.

-Eu vou insistir... – cruzou os braços e ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Decidam-se logo, meu dentista é as três e meia, lembram? – Jake apontou para o relógio, impaciente.

-Vamos então, mas até as duas e meia, hein? – disse, cedendo. Não estava com força o suficiente para continuar uma discussão, e pelo visto, nem Alice.

oOoOoOo

Seguimos – lentamente e a pé – até a casa de Bonnie, a duas quadras de lá, descendo. Como as casas ao redor, eram cinzas por fora, com dois andares e janelas grandes brancas. Fomos guiados para o quintal dos fundos, onde Dirk esperava em uma mesa grande de madeira que estava na parte coberta. Podíamos ver um gramado úmido e uma laranjeira, eu acho.

-Podem se sentar – ela disse, apontando as cadeiras vazias – eu e as meninas vamos pegar algo pra gente comer enquanto isso, não demoraremos.

-Claro – Alice e eu sentamos por um instante, Jake cumprimentou o tal de Dirk antes de se sentar.

-Eu vou ao banheiro, já volto – comentou e saiu, deixando apenas nós três ali. Tamborilei os dedos no tampo da mesa, suspirando entristecida.

-Uma coisa passou pela minha cabeça agora que eu acho que não percebemos com o nervoso – Jake começou, chegando mais perto de nós e falando extremamente baixo, nenhum humano, mesmo que estivesse sentado na mesa conosco, poderia ouvir – os Volturi não sabem que vocês se mudaram...

Fiquei boquiaberta. Estava tão preocupada com o que eles poderiam fazer a Renesmee que nem me lembrara de que eles provavelmente iriam nos procurar em Forks.

-Foks está em perigo então! – deixei escapar, pensando em Charlie e Sue, os lobos em La Push, todos ameaçados.

-Calma Bells – minha irmã começou, colocando a mão em meu ombro – Caius acabou de decidir vir para cá, vamos sair daqui e avisar os Cullen, teremos tempo para chegar em Forks.

-Eles estão vindo? – bati as mãos na mesa, agora definitivamente em desespero. Os Volturi estavam indo para Forks e eu estava presa numa casa de uma idiota metida a biscate.

-O que você viu agora? – Jake perguntou, reconhecendo a expressão vidrada dela, que estava entre nós dois. Suspirou e nervosamente, começou a falar.

-Caius não conseguiu achar nem Aro nem a guarda, Gianna lhe disse que eles saíram ontem a noite...

-Droga – Jake gritou e socou sua perna, pude ouvir a perna de metal da cadeira reclamar, fazendo um barulho estranho. Tirou o celular do bolso – Seth, eu preciso conta-

-Jake, eles apareceram aqui, mas eu estava sozinho, não consegui fazer nada – pude ouvir a voz de Seth gritando pelo telefone. Não era a toa que o Black afastara o aparelho uns centímetros do rosto – desculpa cara, eu estou indo!

-Eles quem, cara pálida? – gritou de volta, mais nervoso ainda.

-Aqueles sanguessugas da Itália, os Volturi! – apertei os punhos firmemente, medo e raiva se mesclavam em meu rosto, meus olhos deveriam estar mais escuros agora – desculpa, eu tentei impedir... Ele segurou minha mão e saiu, aquela outra fez alguma coisa estranha e eu não consegui me levantar... Eu estou indo, não se preocupe!

-É isso, vamos pra casa A-GO-RA! – levantei-me subitamente, fitando os dois em minha frente, um Jake cutucando uma Alice vidrada.

não queria perder tempo com um trabalho inútil. Eu não estava no colegial mesmo...

-Bella, _watch out_!

Pude ouvir o som de metal zunindo, contudo não consegui reagir rápido o suficiente, pelo nervosismo e pelo turbilhão de pensamentos que passaram por minha cabeça. Virei-me na direção oposta, consegui ver Dirk e Lisa segurando algo como uma grande viga de metal, meio segundo antes que ela atingisse em cheio meu peito, atravessando-o como se fosse uma lapiseira contra um papel. O máximo que eu consegui fazer foi me desviar um centímetro para o lado, o que não diminuiu o dano.

Uma onda de choque atravessou meu corpo, misturada a uma de dor e uma tremenda ânsia de vômito. Tentei arrancar o objeto de meu peito, mas eu não tinha a força necessária. Minhas pernas ficaram moles, eu não as controlava mais, o metal frio queimava em meu corpo, senti-me perdendo os sentidos. Não conseguia mais ouvir ou sentir nada, minha visão ficava preta.

Era estranho, eu estava consciente, mas não me controlava mais. Meu corpo ganhou vida própria, enquanto a Bella racional ficara para trás, foi quando a escuridão me tomou completamente e tudo o que eu sentia era sede.

A última coisa que eu vi fora Jake explodir.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: e ai galerinha do mal ;D Eu ia dividir esse capítulo em dois, mas resolvi terminar essa bagaça logo 8D

**Marcus**: issae, apoiado u.u

**Caius**: há, também fomos citados /o/

**Aro**: eu vou aparecer 8DDDD

**Renata**: você é o mais foda ;P

**Aro**: obrigado, querida n.n'

**Demetri**: opa, estamos aqui de novo 8D

**Jane**: achei que fosse máfia essa semana ¬¬

**Deh**: era, mas... sacumé, eu preciso terminar isso aqui antes de dezembro e, incrivelmente, eu ando tendo vida social, o que é raro e inusitado, então não tenho tempo de escrever e.e'

**Alec**: resumindo?

**Deh**: dois capítulos de Rising pra um de máfia, então eu termino esse ano 8D

**Renata**: saca que você vai ser linchada né?

**Deh**: eu sei '-'

**Marcus**: com o tempo você acostuma xB

**Demetri**: em uns dois mil anos... você se acostumou, Felix 8D?

**Felix**: eu não sou linchado ¬¬'

**Alec**: não, é ownado xB

**Santiago**: chiquitos de mi vida, sejam pacíficos 8D

**Heidi**: issae, escutem o gostoso u.u

**Chelsea**: estou escutando, vendo, tocando... (segura a mão dele e dá uma piscadela)

**Santiago**: chicas atrevidas, no?

**Renata**: só na cama ;D

**Caius**: mui atrevidas...

**Heidi**: vocês são scarys, véi e.e'

**Gianna**: ta moderninha hein, tia xB

**Heidi**: tia, há, tenho idade pra ser...

**Gianna**: minha avó 8D

**Demetri**: fight, fight, fight /o/

**Deh**: reviews, cambada xB

**Alec**: _OMG O.O que fic mais perfa! AMO o Máfia, mas o ponto vai pra vc, Deh! Marcus, tadinho, só é chato porque é virgem e só é virgem porque é chato u.u' MAS ALÉM DA MÁFIA, EU AMO MUITO A FIC! MAIS DO QUE A MÁFIA! ENTÃO CONTINUA, GAROTA, TE DEI ATÉ UM PONTO! outra coisinha bestinha, será que o Alec podia ler minha fic? e mandar beijinho pra mim? nao precisa ser o povo todo, gasta muito tempo e espaço. avisa pra Gianna que eu vi a atriz que vai ser ela em New Moon! e diz também que a atriz é muito lindinha! (tadinha, precisa de incentivo.) olha que review gigante, me desculpem quem está lendo, rs. BEIJOS AMORES! ALEC LARGA ESSA SUA IRMA INCESTUOSA E VEM ME TRANSFORMAR EM VAMPIRA! beijos_

**Caius**: garai ein, **LLoiza** :B

**Deh**: Issae, é isso que eu quero ver /o/ paguei um pau, guria, por tua causa terminei esse cap °o°

**Marcus**: verdade, Gianna, você é muito bonita e.e

**Chelsea**: isso é verdade e.e

**Renata**: Aro, você ficou tão gostoso... ;P

**Aro**: posso ser mais gostoso ainda na cama 8D

**Demetri**: guardem isso pro quarto ¬¬

**Alec**: hahá, tenho uma fangirl /o/ beijão ;°

**Deh**: issae, Gi, deixa essa gostosura de lado e coloca a roupa de placar 8D

**Placar**: Marcus 3 x 7 Deh

**Caius**: ela tá na tua frente...

**Deh**: e você é muito gostoso, fiz certo em babar por ti 8D

**Marcus**: vai ter volta...

**Heidi**: vai nada, seu virgem chato xB

**Marcus**: até tu, Heidi e.e?

**Aro**: _e aew galerinha do mal blz? e a morte? eu qro + naum comentei no outro q esqueci-mi preciso sair pra jantah bjkitas_

**Felix**: da **Maluh** **Weasley** **Hale**

**Deh**: ah, eu fiz uma capa pro máfia 8D

**Felix**: eu não apareci :X

**Heidi**: a Gianna apareceu e eu não ¬¬

**Jane**: eu apareci 8D

**Deh**: hey, eu coloquei foto de quem tinha, saca ¬¬?

**Demetri**: quentinha xB?

**Caius**: rango?

**Marcus**: to com fome '-'

**Heidi**: semana que vem no máfia 8D

**Caius**: _RIALTO com a máfia (como sempre *-*)! Principalmente com o Marcus, de quem sou fã agora *o* (ponto para ele) A fic em si está beem legal :3 e, Aro teve uma micro participação /o/ Queria agradecer os beijos e mandar para os machos mais beijos, principalmente para o Dr. Delícia sz E um oláá para as moças o/ parabéns, Deh, pela criatividade! :D_

**Demetri**: sem Cullens, **Mari** **Platt** :B

**Deh**: eu estava certa, Marcus, você é feio, mas você é cabeludo, ganhou um ponto comigo 8D

**Marcus**: como se eu quisesse ¬¬

**Placar**: Marcus 4 x 7 Deh

**Chelsea**: será que essa galera sabe que ta indo contra a ficwriter?

**Renata**: foi por isso que você cortou o máfia, né?

**Felix**: _Deeh querida! Demorei para chegar, não? Eu juraava que tinha deixado uma Review no capítulo passado :X Realmente, escrever fanfic deixa minha cabeça a mil! Não vou colocar mais um ponto para você no palcar por que eu tenho um desafio para lançar ao Marcus, mas só conto no máfia. Bem, falando no Marcus, eu realmente não entendo o porque de tanto preconceito com ele, mas diga-o que eu não estou acobertando ele u.u Beijos de todos os gostosos, mas só os gostosos, ok? Ah sim! Um beijo espeecial pro Santiago, ameei ele. *-*_

**Marcus**: é foda **Giulia** **Black** **Cullen** e.e

**Caius**: é falta de foda, seu virgem 8D

**Santiago**: no puedo hacer nada para usted... beijo õ/

**Chelsea**: não sabemos quem você acha gostoso .-.

**Deh**: btw, não se manda email inteiro pelo ff, ele come tudo – só picado xD

**Marcus**: ta com pressa hoje 8D

**Deh**: pouquinho :B

**Demetri**: _Morri... fui pro céu e arrangei um vampiro como amante... *.* nossa.. Edward lá em casa... u.u" O homi pode ter ficado virgem por mais de cem anos mas que é bom de cama... ele é.. uashuashuashuashuashuashuashuash! x.x Deixa eu por logo o meu ponto pra Marcus... Máfia sem ele nao existe... Entao Gianna faça algo útil e ponha essa roupa de placar... u.u" Queria só entender uma coisa num trecho da fic: "Concordei com a cabeça e logo ela abriu-a, mostrando uma escada de madeira levava para um subsolo escuro, não conseguia enxergar muita coisa." Como é que a Bella pode NAO enxergar? Ela é vampira tem super visao e tals.. algm me explica? Outra coisa... DEH SUA VACA! NÃO ME AVISOU QUE IA POSTAR! è.é SUA CHATA (mostrando a língua) Só de birra o Marcus merece mais um ponto! (fazendo biquinho e olhando pra cima)Beijos pra todos! Quero receber selinho do meu Edinho! Beijos pro Máfia e um super especial pra Deh... Num dá pra ficar muito tempo_ _com raiva dessa branquela azeda! Beijos fofa!_

**Caius**: que amor, **Tete-Glauciele**

**Demetri**: again, sem Cullens esse capítulo 8D

**Gianna**: issae, a Deh ta mandando ;b

**Marcus**: ela te obedece ¬¬?

**Deh**: eu escrevo essa poha, claro que sim 8D

**Placar**: Marcus 5 x 7 Deh

**Marcus**: to chegaaando 8D

**Deh**: problema teu xB

**Jane**: issae guria /o/

**Deh**: agradecendo aos reviewers... Tetê-san, Giulia-san, Mari-san, Maluh-san e a LLoiza-sama em especial, nova reviewer dumal ;D

**Marcus**: hora de dizer tchau /o/

**Aro**: e de pedir reviews, c'mon 8D

**Heidi**: reviews ;D

**Jane**: reviews ;P

**Aro**: reviews ;*

**Chelsea**: não cola, tio…

**Renata**: mas ele é bem mais bonito que o Marcus u.u'

**Chelsa**: fato 8D

**Marcus**: obrigado pela parte que me toca ¬¬'

**Aro**: você se toca, e é só 8D

**Caius**: reviews .-.

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	16. O leão

**Disclaimer**: Continuação do capítulo anterior...

**Alice**: o que vocês fizeram com a Bella?

**Jacob**: É, porque?

**Bonnie**: Porque Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a Meyer ;P

**Dirk**: é, isso mesmo ò.ó

**Jacob**: vocês ouviram o que vocês falaram ¬¬?

_Dicionário:_

_Alone in the dark_ - Sozinho no escuro  
S_peachless_ - sem discurso, sem palavras.

**Notas iniciais:** Notícias importantes no máfia, não percam :3

**Leiam o título do capítulo!** Se eu receber reviews de gente falando que só entendeu na metade eu vou rir xD

_#__I'd come for you – Nickelback#_  
(Gotta say, perfeita ;D)

_Capítulo 15 – O leão em pele de cordeiro_

Eu fiquei observando Emmett o caminho inteiro. Não somente seus movimentos, mas também escutando seus pensamentos, inundados por imagens das três meninas.

Ele estava nervoso, espumante, queria provar a elas que ele não era fracote, queria o sangue delas, e isso me assustou. Ele estava realmente nervoso e, por mais que Jasper tentasse acalmá-lo, não parecia dar resultado. Estávamos em silêncio, apenas o ronco do jipe era ouvido, ninguém ousava nem respirar – não precisávamos mesmo, então não fazia muita falta.

Chegamos em casa não mais de cinco minutos depois, Jasper derrapou o carro na grama úmida e isso fez barro voar para os lados. Isso não é um porsche, amigo...

-Vamos – dei dois tapas no ombro de Emmett e o vi descer pelo outro lado, enquanto eu pulava a porta.

_Eu estou muito encrencado? _

Reconheci aquela voz mental, era Emmett, fitando o chão e finalmente tomando noção do que acabara de fazer. Dei ombros, não sabia responder, por sorte – ou não – aquelas garotas não acreditaram.

Logo já começara a ouvir os pensamentos de uma Esme preocupada com o jardim e Rose estava encucada com o que havia acontecido, de nós termos saído os quatro correndo. Ela queria saber o que a gente sabia também, ótimo, mais uma pra enrolar agora.

Jasper abriu a porta e nós o seguimos para dentro, uma Renesmee sorridente nos esperava, pulando em meus braços depois. Abracei-a com força, sentindo seu perfume, não acreditava no perigo que ela estava e um sorriso assim tão grande em seu rosto. Sentia seu coração bater e fechei os olhos, o rosto afundado em seus cabelos enrolados, ouvindo seus pensamentos sobre sorvete de flocos.

-Gente, o que eu perdi? – Rosalie estava parada em minha frente, de braços cruzados e batendo um dos pés. Arrumei minha filha em meu colo, segurando-a com facilidade apenas com um braço.

_Conte logo ou vai descobrir qual a cor do seu fígado_.

-Vermelho-escuro – respondi, forçando um sorriso.

-Calma galera – Jasper colocou a mão no ombro dela – está tudo bem, não é? –ele olhou no fundo dos olhos de Rose e ela suspirou, dando um tapa em sua mão e sentando-se no sofá.

-Boa tarde amor – Emmett sentou-se ao lado dela e segurou sua mão.

-O que você fez?

Há, eu me divertia com a capacidade da Rose de pegar Emmett no pulo. Ele deu um sorriso falso no exato momento que Esme reapareceu no cômodo, rosas e terra em sua mente. Parou na frente da poltrona, para observar a todos e as rosas foram substituídas por nossos olhos e sentimentos, ela definitivamente sabia o que estava acontecendo em menos de cinco minutos. Aquilo só podia ser um poder, não há palavras pra descrever a capacidade de análise de nossos sentimentos, psicólogos profissionais não fariam melhor.

-Emmett querido, o que você fez? – perguntou serenamente, tirando as luvas e apoiando as mãos na poltrona.

-Por que tem que ser eu? Não pode ter sido o Jasper? – apontou para o loiro, que passou por mim e sentou-se na poltrona na frente de Esme.

-O Jasper não parece culpado.

-Hahá, sua cara te entregou, tio – Nessie riu depois de beijar meu rosto, Jasper lhe sorrira vitorioso.

-Comece a contar – cruzou os braços e esperou, calmamente.

_Ou você fará isso, Edward_

E ia acabar sobrando pra mim anyway... Sempre acabava sobrando pra mim.

-Vai Emmett – disse, esticando a mão. Meu irmão abaixou a cabeça por um instante – pior do que está não pode ficar.

_Pode sim e você sabe disso, cara pálida. _

Jasper e a voz da razão em minha cabeça, muito interessante. Deixei Renesmee ir para o chão, para que ela abraçasse a avó, que sorriu para ela e começou a brincar com seus cabelos. O loiro me olhava por detrás de seus dedos enlaçados e cotovelos apoiados na poltrona. Eu sei que Alice e Bella têm que voltar logo, capitão óbvio, não precisa repetir.

-Eu... Eu fiquei com raiva porque umas gurias ficaram me provocando e, bem, elas ficaram falando que eu era fraco.

-E ele levantou o jipe com uma mão só na frente delas – terminou a história, percebendo que Emmett voltara a ficar nervoso. Talvez uma bronca familiar o ajudasse a esfriar a cabeça (ou não, como eu me relembrava de experiências anteriores). Esme queria não acreditar na gente, os olhos de Rose brilharam com fogo no interior deles. Egocêntrica como só ela, já pensara nas gurias cantando seu 'monkey man' e ele brincando com elas. Mas logo ela se acalmou, sabia ela que era melhor que as outras.

Girei os olhos, aquilo era até idiota de se ver.

-O que vocês fizeram com elas? – Esme perguntou, engolindo em seco.

-Elas não acreditaram – respondi e ela achou aquilo muito estranho. Bem vinda ao clube, mamãe – simplesmente riram e disseram que aquilo tudo era falso.

-E de brinde, Edward não podia ler seus pensamentos – completando a informação, Jasper ergueu as sobrancelhas.

-Exatamente – cruzei os braços, mudando o peso de perna. Eu sabia que aquilo não era necessário quando se estava somente entre vampiros, mas o costume era maior e eu o fiz, mesmo me sentindo bobo depois – e agora estamos aqui esperando Bella e Alice aparecerem com o Jacob porque precisamos contar outra novidade pra vocês.

-O que aconteceu agora? – no sofá, Rose socou as almofadas ao seu lado.

-Eu vou ligar para Carlisle – murmurou Esme, depois de analisar meu rosto por um segundo. Deu as costas, atrás do telefone sem fio – amor?

-O que aconteceu? – Até tu, Carlisle? Minha nossa, estávamos realmente previsíveis.

-Vamos fazer outra reunião? – Renesmee perguntou, agora sentada no colo de sua tia, piscando seus olhos inocentemente para mim.

-É o que parece, filha – observei as pessoas ao redor, procurando evitar seus pensamentos a menos que eles me chamassem, o que não acontecia agora, para minha sorte. Queria me concentrar nos meus e só meus pensamentos.

Como faríamos pra derrotar uma criatura que nem sabemos o que era? Nossa única pista era Diana e ela não queria abrir o bico.

Talvez Carlisle conseguisse alguma informação.

Isso era tão frustrante... Era como naquele filme, como se eu estivesse _alone in the dark_. Suspirei e abaixei a cabeça, tentando pensar. Balas de prata? Estacas? Fogo?

O último podia funcionar. Funcionava com vários tipos de criaturas místicas, talvez eles não fossem diferentes. Talvez, e era isso que me assustava. Como diabos poderíamos destruir aquelas coisas e, além de tudo, porque aqueles vizinhos agiam tão estranhamente?

Jayden também sabe de alguma coisa, eu já vi nos olhos dele uma vez. Não nos pensamentos, ele estava escondendo. Será que a Diana sabe que eu leio mentes e contou para ele?

Não era possível, como diabos ela descobriria isso?

Qual era o problema com essa cidade?

oOoOoOo

Passados cerca de quarenta minutos, nenhum dos três havia chegado. Aproveitamos que o tempo estava estável e fomos para fora. Acomodei-me de frente para a piscina, próximo a cerca que separava nossa casa da deles. Com sorte eu conseguiria ouvir alguma coisa, suas palavras ou seus pensamentos, que viessem a ajudar.

Diana pensava sobre sua tarefa. Olhava para os lados, observando o cenário a procura de algo, contudo depois voltava a olhar para os cadernos.

Havia percebido algo novo em seu quarto: próximo à estante com seus livros favoritos havia duas espadas. Do que será que ela estava pensando que teria que se proteger?

Ela vira Zuriel uma ou duas vezes quando ele passou pela porta, procurando uma flanela, pensava em armas. Eles estavam se preparando para algo grande e não havia uma maldita pista em seus pensamentos. Tudo isso era para se defender de mim? O que ela sabia que eu não conseguia descobrir.

Matemática, matemática e matemática. Conte-me algo, sua maldita, deixe escapar algum detalhe que seja sobre seus planos estranhos, mostre-me algo que possa ser transformado em uma informação útil para que nós nos preparemos psicologicamente.

É fácil enfrentar o inimigo que você conhece. Sabe seus pontos fracos, os fortes, seus movimentos, que tipo de ataque ou arma usa... Eles não, eu estava completamente perdido.

-Vou ligar para Alice, estou começando a ficar preocupado? – Começando? Eu estou a beira de um ataque de nervos e ele está começando... Concordei com a cabeça, vendo-o tirar o celular do bolso, digitando os números já decorados do celular da namorada. Um toque, dois toques – Alice?

-Bella – respondeu a voz já conhecida de minha esposa do outro lado – o que foi Jasper?

-Estamos preocupados, onde vocês estão?

-Chegando – mal ela disse essas palavras e o porsche amarelo cantou os pneus em direção à casa, parando na frente da garagem – bye.

Disse de praxe, desligando o telefone depois. Alice, de óculos escuros, desceu primeiro, seguida por Bella e depois Jacob. Os dois últimos sorriam, o que era particularmente bizarro, afinal eu conhecia Bella e sabia que ela estava tão ou mais desesperada do que eu em relação aos tais "eles".

Levantei-me de minha cadeira e estreitei os olhos. Eu não conseguia ler os pensamentos do lobo! Os de Bella eu já estava acostumado, mas agora os dele também?

Estranhei e olhei para Alice, que estava estranhamente quieta mentalmente, e dei um passo para trás, quase tropeçando na cadeira. Bella andava em minha direção, contudo eu estava completamente sem chão.

Fato que Jasper notou, ele olhava preocupado para um Edward completamente paralisado e assustado. A mulher chegara próximo a ele, então beijara sua testa e afundara os dedos em seus cabelos castanhos. Tentei lhe dizer que aquilo era uma idéia ruim, mas eu estava _speachless_.

Para minha sorte – se é que se pode chamar o status atual de algo perto de normal – ele percebera sozinho. Ergueu uma das sobrancelhas e fitou os olhos dela que, inocentemente, não percebera diferença nenhuma em seu comportamento.

-Amor? – Bella me fez virar o rosto e piscar, finalmente. Mexi os dedos de minha mão e, fitando Jasper, coloquei a mão em minha testa, atravessando-a horizontalmente.

Esse era o sinal que dizia que eu não conseguia ler seus pensamentos.

-Vocês estão tão estranhos, o que aconteceu? – Jacob falou, caminhando para perto de nós.

-Jasper? – perguntei, engolindo em seco.

-Que?

-Qual é o problema com vocês? – Alice perguntou e eu fitava meu irmão quase que em desespero. Por que o resto da família tinha que sumir justo agora? Ela se aproximara do loiro, tocando sua blusa. Sabia que Jasper não conseguiria se afastar, ainda era sua mulher ali, por mais estranho que aquilo fosse.

-Edward querido, você está me assustando, pare com isso, por favor! – Bella implorou em minha frente e eu não tive como continuar tenso. Seus olhos dourados brilharam para mim, as sobrancelhas arqueadas, fazendo-me perceber que realmente estava assustando-a. Droga, não era culpa dela, sou eu que estava perdendo os poderes, agora nem os pensamentos de Jacob e Alice eu conseguia ver.

Abracei-a, colocando-a contra meu corpo e ela envolveu seus braços ao redor de meu corpo, afundando o rosto em meu peito. Acariciei seus cabelos e olhei para o lado, Jasper estava tenso, mesmo agora que Alice segurava sua mão.

_Tem alguma coisa errada e temos que descobrir o que é, rápido._

Capitão óbvio, você por aqui? Eu tive vontade de responder ao ouvir a voz mental de meu irmãozinho loiro.

Beijei a testa de Bella, vendo-a erguer seu rosto para fitar o meu. Seus olhos estavam bem dourados. Estranho... lembro-me de tê-los visto num amarelo bem escuro da última vez que nos vimos, ela reclamara de sede, inclusive. Será que eles foram caçar? Com Jacob por perto, muito difícil disso acontecer. E também que Renesmee queria ir, ela não iria sem a filha.

Em seu rosto agora havia algo transparente escorrendo. Olhei para o alto, o céu estava nublado, contudo não havia sinal de chuva, eu não sentira nem um pingo. Toquei, retirando aquilo de lá e levando ao nariz. Era simplesmente água com sal e havia escorrido de seu olho, então aquilo era uma lágrima? Bella estava chorando?

Coloquei minhas mãos em seus ombros, afastando-a de mim para fitar seu rosto. Como isso era possível? Ouvi passos, mas não dei importância, queria descobrir como ela havia feito isso.

-O que você está fazendo seu IDIOTA? – Tudo aconteceu rápido, inclusive para mim. Os passos vieram do terreno ao lado, onde eu pude ver Zuriel com duas armas nas mãos, os tiros foram dados.

O primeiro fora na direção de Alice, contudo Jasper previu isso e a empurrou com força para o lado, ela era uma vampira, sim, mas ele não deixaria de protegê-la por isso. A força fora demais e ela acabara perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo, na exata direção da outra bala, que acertou sua cabeça e a fez cair no chão, os olhos arregalados e imóvel.

Virei-me na direção dele, vendo seus olhos cor de mel brilharem na direção de minha esposa contudo, quando tentei protegê-la com meu corpo, senti que não conseguia me mexer. Bella gritou e Jacob correu em sua direção, mas lento demais, o tiro acertara o meio exato de sua testa e ela também caiu para trás.

Uma onda de choque percorreu meu corpo, Bella estava lá caída, morta e eu não conseguia me mexer, nem piscar eu conseguia, minha respiração estava congelada também.

Jacob continuara sua corrida, rosnando e pulando a cerca habilmente, sem perceber um alvo loiro a sua esquerda. Da sacada da casa, Diana pulou com as duas espadas que eu havia visto antes em seu quarto e num movimento tão preciso que muitos samurais ficariam com inveja, ela cortou sua cabeça e as duas partes de seu corpo caíram separadas.

O grito de Bella servira para algo, afinal de contas, ela chamara a atenção de Emmett, que corria na direção deles furioso, rangendo os dentes. Quando foi pular a cerca, seus movimentos foram contidos e ele continuou reto até cair no chão, sem conseguir se mover.

_O QUE É ISSO? _

Gritava mentalmente para mim Jasper. Não sabia responder e nem conseguia me mexer para ver seu rosto, para tentar entender o que ele sentia. Comecei a forçar minhas pernas, mas era como tentar quebrar concreto com uma pena, nada acontecia.

Agora eu podia ver as imagens do que acontecia pela cabeça de Rosalie, que corria em direção aos dois. Diana estava parada, fitando a vampira que pulava em sua direção e dessa vez fora Zuriel que tomara a iniciativa, cortando seu pulso com uma das espadas. Ele sabia que nós éramos vampiros também?

Então algo incrível aconteceu. Na frente dos dois, uma parede de aço se formou e a loira se chocou de cabeça com tal. Se não fosse tão preocupante, eu iria rir.

Zuriel deu a volta, conduzindo uma concentrada Diana para o outro lado da parede, fitando a cena como um todo.

-Vocês prometem nos escutar antes de nos atacar? – disse, seus olhos passando por mim e Jasper – não eram eles, vamos explicar isso, então por favor nos ouça.

-Claro que não, seu idiota – Rosalie cuspiu as palavras na direção dele e, do sangue que escorria por seu pulso, um lança chamas se formou. A ponta acesa fez a loira recuar.

-Vai nos escutar? – olhando para os lados, ela não via outra escolha, apenas concordou com a cabeça – pode soltá-los.

A loira obedeceu então eu consegui mexer meus braços. No mesmo instante ela caiu pelo próprio peso, tonta. Sasha surgiu de dentro da casa e a apoiou, impedindo que seu corpo batesse diretamente contra o chão. Olhei para o corpo de Bella caído no chão ao meu lado, sua pele assumira um estranho tom esverdeado, como se fungos cobrissem seu rosto.

Jasper caminhou para perto de mim, seus olhos focavam a frente, não olhara o corpo caído de Alice – ou alguém que se parecia muito com ela. O lança chamas continuara apontado em nossa direção, obrigando Emmett a ficar também próximo a nós.

-Podemos começar então? – perguntou a loira, que estava sentada no chão, os cabelos não estavam mais arrumados como antes. Embainhou as espadas e as colocou em suas costas, erguendo-se com a ajuda da husky ao seu lado – ótimo, quem cala consente.

Fitei Jacob – o rosto, que estava um pouco longe do corpo – e percebi que suas feições se perdiam um pouco. E eu não conseguia nenhuma informação na cabeça dos dois, estavam pensando em coisas como "a espada está suja de sangue" ou "preciso tirar minha 12 do armário", nem agora eles liberavam alguma informação, mesmo que sem querer. Rosalie vivera mais tempo comigo e não tinha tal controle de seus pensamentos.

-Okay, você não vai me atacar? – o lança chamas ameaçava de tal forma a loira que ela hesitava até em respirar – ótimo, podemos começar então – ele abaixou a arma enquanto a loira comentava algo sobre cerveja para a cachorra que rapidamente entrou na casa – bom, como vocês podem ver, esses não são os familiares de vocês – apoiou o pé na cabeça de Jacob, eu pude ver Diana colocar as mãos na cintura e suspirar, olhando para a cabeça e o corpo, separados.

_Que desperdício..._

Ela pensou e eu teria rido se a situação não fosse tão séria.

-Bom, isso é um Doppelganger – disse enquanto rolava a cabeça de um lado para o outro, como um brinquedo.

-E isso só pode ser uma pegadinha – reclamou Emmett. Doppelgangers eram usados para fazer piadas do tipo "ah, não fui eu, foi meu Doppelganger", era uma criatura que definitivamente só existia para piadas. Sasha voltara com uma garrafa de cerveja verde, a qual entregou a loira, que recebeu um olhar feio do pai.

-Estou com sede – deu ombros e bebeu um pouco do conteúdo – bom, vamos começar do comecinho... Quando chegamos aqui, nos estabelecemos nessa casa, vivíamos em paz até perceber que havia algo estranho – ela respirou, bebendo mais cerveja depois – as pessoas desapareciam e voltavam dias depois sem lembrança do que aconteceu, felizes e amigáveis, havia muitas teorias sobre OVINIs na época, inclusive...

-Não se preocupe, não temos pressa, só não sabemos onde o restante de nossa família está – Rose esbravejou e o lança chamas foi apontado para ela, que deu um passo para perto do Emmett, que não se preocupava tanto com isso.

-Se ficar quieta, terminaremos antes – respondeu a outra loira, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas.

-Depois disso, começamos a investigar lentamente, pequenas dicas, fomos seguindo os seqüestros, conversando pessoas que haviam retornado e de repente, chegamos a um lugar que parecia uma simples casa, que era o "quartel general" deles – fez aspas com os dedos.

-Tentamos acabar com isso, mas eles eram muitos já, cerca de dez mil – recomeçou Diana, colocando a garrafa próxima ao corpo. Eu praticamente assistia os acontecimentos dos pensamentos dos dois, embora ainda meio limitados, pois eles se seguravam ao máximo para não deixar passar nada que fosse realmente importante – então acabamos fazendo um acordo com os Doppels: eles não mexiam com a gente e nós não mexíamos com eles.

-Queríamos aproveitar o tempo para conseguir mais gente para lutarmos, mas eles acabaram se multiplicando ainda mais do que a gente queria e agora estão fora de controle e, inclusive, já começaram a mexer conosco – Sasha pulou a cerca e voltou segundos depois, carregando o corpo de Alice. Percebi que Jasper pensava em Doppelgangers e não olhava.

Olhava para Bella, que era carregada agora. Seus olhos estavam verdes e seu sangue não era vermelho, muito menos cheirava bem. Ouvi os pensamentos de Renesmee, ela estava na porta!

Corri e, antes que eu pudesse agarrar sua cintura, ela gritou alto. Levantei-a em meus braços, contudo ela era... escorregadia e conseguiu escapar de mim, mas Jasper conseguiu segura-la com força, enquanto ela se debatia em seus braços.

-O QUE ESTÁ ACONTECENDO, O QUE FIZERAM COM A MINHA MÃE? – gritava em desespero, lágrimas escorrendo por seu rosto. Isso chamou a atenção de Carlisle e Esme, que apareceram mais do que rapidamente, vindos da floresta. Lentamente, Renesmee fora perdendo as energias, acalmando-se. Jasper era de grande ajuda nesse momento, já que até eu ficara nervoso, observando Zuriel com o lança chamas em punho.

Ótimo, agora ninguém conseguia mais se mexer, estavam todos parados na posição que ficaram. Tentei aproveitar minha visão periférica para enxergar alguma coisa, mas acredito que não era isso que eles queriam.

-Eu quero que fiquem parados, que não faça nada idiota antes de ouvir o que temos a falar – dizia Diana – não eram seus filhos, irmãos, parentes, whatever, são Doppelgangers – a cachorra latiu – agora prometam ficar quietinhos.

Pude, então, mexer-me novamente. Que diabos de poder era esse o dela? E o dele então?

Estava mais preocupado com minha Bella, com o que poderia estar acontecendo com ela agora do que com esses dois – isso tinha tempo, minha esposa podia não ter tanto assim.

-Ótimo, vamos falar sobre como derrotar essas criaturas bonitinhas agora – ele girou o rosto de Jacob, para que ficasse de frente para nós. Seus olhos pareciam maiores e seu nariz quase desaparecera, sem contar na pele esverdeada – Doppelganger são _copycat_, simplesmente copiadores.

-Eles copiam a forma da pessoa e assumem seu lugar – explicou melhor para um grupo de pessoas que não sabiam ainda se podiam se mexer. Renesmee escondia o rosto no ombro do tio – eles descobrem tudo sobre ela, sua personalidade, seus parentes e assim podem viver como um humano normal.

-A questão é: por que? – falei, cruzando os braços e me aproximando da cerca, fitando os dois. Sasha organizava os corpos em uma pilha, calmamente, como se fizesse aquilo todos os dias. Zuriel preparava o lança chamas, que me parecia muito com uma arma de água que eu via crianças brincarem nas ruas. Tirando o fato de que esta era 300 vezes mais mortal.

-Por que eles não são as criaturas amadas do mundo, como os vampiros – ela mencionou, um meio-sorriso e uma sobrancelha erguida – eles querem impor sua presença nesse mundo, mostrarem que são assustadores e poderosos – eu não gostava do modo com que ela me fitava, parecia mais que ela lia meus pensamentos do que o oposto – mas em sua grande maioria, Doppels são neutros, ficam na dele, só esse grupinho em especial que quer chamar a atenção.

-Quais poderes eles tem? Eles são fortes? – Emmett perguntou, os olhos antes fixos na pilha de corpos incendiados pelo lança chamas de Zuriel. O cheiro era simplesmente horroroso, como se queimassem, sei lá, merda.

-São mais ou menos fortes, nada extremamente assustador – ela disse, desembainhando uma das espadas e a limpando num pedaço da blusa de Jacob que cortara antes que virasse fogo – seus poderes são um pouquinho mais complicados, eles podem ler pensamentos – eu tive uma epifania naquele momento, arregalei os olhos e deixei todo o ar que eu segurava escapar de meus pulmões. Era por isso que eu não conseguia ler os pensamentos daquelas pessoas, elas eram Doppelgangers! Minha segunda epifania, depois disso, foi a simples compreensão de que eram muitas pessoas que eu não conseguia ler os pensamentos, o que me assustou. Eles eram muitos – não dormem e não são afetado por feitiços – pelo o que eu via em seus pensamentos, eles descobriram o último na prática. Diabos, eles eram estranhos.

O lança chamas cessou e eu pude ver uma pilha de cinzas serem carregadas pelo vento, Sasha observava com certa admiração, o rabo abanava e ela lembrava de ser atacada por um desses, ela sabia o que eram Doppelgangers.

Esme e Carlisle estavam confusos, pegaram a história da metade, e, por sorte, não reconheceram os corpos – diferentemente de Renesmee, que ainda estava assustada.

-Como vencê-los? – Falou Carlisle pela primeira vez desde que chegara.

-Bom, eles são imortais até que se prove o contrário – Zuriel deu ombros – um tiro na cabeça geralmente resolve, depois colocar fogo nos corpos, vai que essas porcarias ressuscitam.

-Ou separar a cabeça do corpo – deu ombros e colocou as duas espadas nas costas, olhando para nós – é, não acredito que muitos de vocês manuseiem espadas.

Não que isso não seja verdade, nós manuseávamos espadas, mas preferíamos muito mais carros e lutas corporais, eram mais desafiantes e divertidas. Somos vampiros, for god's sake, força é o que temos de melhor. Eles, por sua vez são... bom, só Deus sabe.

-Vamos? – murmurou Zuriel para a pseudo-filha, que concordou com a cabeça – bom, vocês tem algum armamento?

-Tenho – Emmett deu um tapa no seu braço, mostrando os bíceps e tríceps bem definidos – já é o suficiente.

-Então toma isso só por precaução – entregou a arma que usara para atirar nos Doppelgangers para ele – vão querer o que?

-Uma AK-47 – murmurou Rosalie, erguendo uma das sobrancelhas para o moreno.

-Tenho algo melhor pra você – ele sorriu – vamos, sigam-me.

oOoOoOo

Fomos guiados a uma salinha embaixo da escada do porão, ao lado de uma biblioteca enorme. Uau, eram livros demais e, para minha surpresa, a direita, depois de uma proteção de vidro, havia uma adega. Pude sentir o leve cheiro de pinho dos barris e das estantes que as garrafas ficavam– bem leve, a proteção de vidro tirava todo o cheiro, inclusive o do próprio vinho.

Lá dentro parecia uma sala de armamento de um exército. Havia armas penduradas pelas paredes – brancas e de fogo – outras em caixas, mais uma em repartições especiais em mesas. Tive certeza que havia visto uma sub-metralhadora em algum lugar.

Todos estávamos muito quietos. Cada um escolheu uma arma, como nossa família era extremamente espalhafatosa, em sua maioria eram grandes e pesadas – para um humano normal, claro. Esme ficou com duas Rossis e muita munição – armas menores precisavam ser recarregadas com mais freqüência.

-Eu ia fazer uma pergunta que eu não fiz até agora – Carlisle começou quando nos acomodávamos no jardim, cada um preparando sua própria arma, inclusive Nessie, que não sabia como recarregar e atirara duas vezes no chão sem querer enquanto Diana a ensinava o básico – o que eles fazem com a pessoa depois que tomam o lugar dela?

-Eles a matam – eu perdi o chão, mais uma vez. Bella estava em perigo – geralmente queimam o corpo quando ela ainda está desacordada – senti meu corpo pulsar em resposta a esse sinal. Não, não, não, Bella não dormia, não ficava desacordada, não iria se entregar sem lutar. Nem Alice, nem Jacob, nenhum iria.

Foi quando eu percebi meus pensamentos inundados por imagens de Alice – lembranças de caminhar no parque, de segurar sua mão, do calor de seu abraço... Okay, essas lembranças não eram minhas. Um pânico tomou conta de mim, fazendo até meu espírito gelar. Virei-me para Jasper e pude vê-lo de joelhos no chão, respirando mais ar do que seus pulmões podiam agüentar com as mãos na cabeça. Seu desespero contagiou a todos, que corriam em sua direção. Esme tentava acalmá-lo e Emmett lhe gritava palavras sobre ação e luta.

Então eu entendi o motivo de seu desespero: era a primeira vez que ele "perdia" Alice. Eu já vira Bella em perigo inúmeras vezes – algumas inclusive por minha causa – e, mesmo ficando assustado, eu já pensei que ela estava morta, pode-se dizer que aquele sentimento não era novo pra mim como era para Jasper. Pensar em perder sua mulher, sua amada para sempre era demais para ele.

Levantei-o pelos braços, sacudindo-o com força e forçando-o a fitar meus olhos.

-Alice não está morta ainda, você sabe disso – ele sentia a confiança em minha voz – se ficar aqui se lamentando isso pode muito bem acontecer, agora por favor, pegue essas armas e mate o maior número de Doppelgangers que conseguir, a minha mulher está lá também.

-Si-Sim – ele sacudiu a cabeça, jogando os fios loiros que caíram sobre seus olhos para trás, engatilhando a arma que recebera.

Diana preferia armas brancas – espadas, katanas e nesse rumo – foram suas escolhidas para carregar para a batalha. Só para não faltar nada, carregou também uma pistola para qualquer emergência.

-Agora é a hora? – Rosalie disse ao se aproximar de nós.

-Vamos lutar, baby! Vamos fazer nossa família orgulhosa – abraçou a loira e beijou seus lábios rapidamente.

-Sabem o que eu acho sobre violência – murmurou Esme de braços cruzados.

-Só porque não são vampiros, não é? – Emmett respondeu novamente, num tom de voz mais alto do que deveria. Por sorte, Diana e Zuriel pareciam entretidos com Renesmee e sua mania de segurar a arma ao contrário.

-Eles pegaram nossos filhos, meu amor, temos motivos para atacar – Carlisle, a voz da razão, tomou a palavra.

-Sim, temos que salvá-los.

-Mas Renesmee precisa mesmo ir? – murmurou ela, com certa tristeza no olhar.

-Nessas horas, é melhor tê-la perto de nós – respondi, tirando a jaqueta para que meus movimentos fossem melhor executados – não podemos deixá-la sozinha aqui, não é?

Minha filha ia definitivamente ficar sob o meu olhar durante toda essa batalha. Eu era mais contra do que Esme a tê-la num campo de batalha, mas não tínhamos outra opção. Ninguém poderia ficar para trás agora e muito menos ela.

Senti um cheiro novo e olhei na direção do vento. Jayden estava ali, fitando-nos estranhamente. Seus pensamentos estavam fixos na loira e suas espadas, ele sabia que era hora da luta. O mudo correu, pulando a cerca e indo na direção da amiga, ótimo, mais alguém pra lutar, melhor que ele soubesse fazer alguma coisa.

-Jay, que bom que veio, separei uma AK pra ti – entregou a arma a ele, junto com uma katana – chegou a hora, finalmente.

Ele sorria, estava feliz de ter que fazer isso, todos estavam. A luta para eles era uma conquista maior do que a vitória seria se conseguíssemos. Renesmee se aproximou de nós, já conseguindo usar apropriadamente sua arma.

-Vamos salvar a mamãe, a tia Alice e meu Jacob – seus olhos estavam cheios de lágrimas, mas havia uma força escondida ali, ela estava preparada, forte espiritualmente e isso já era mais do que eu podia pedir.

-Podemos ir? – Zuriel murmurou, já do outro lado da cerca.

-Algo mais que devemos saber? – aproximei-me deles, dobrando as mangas da camisa.

-Sim, eles tem um de vocês no bando – ela sorriu, quase que se divertindo com a situação e me mostrando o rosto dele. Um homem com uma barba rala, cabelos bagunçados e um olhar cansado – um vampiro.

-Sabe o poder dele?

-Claro – saímos do terreno, dividindo-nos em dois carros: o jipe de Emmett e a caminhonete de Carlisle – chamam-no de Midas.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Akatsuki oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Yoo minna-san /o/ Há quanto tempo xD

**Marcus**: o atraso é sempre seu u.u

**Aro**: awn, estava gostando das minhas férias no caribe e.e

**Demetri**: Eh, realmente, ter a eternidade e não fazer nada é muito legal 8D

**Deh**: Bom, eu quero falar tudo que eu preciso logo xB

**Caius**: por favor comece xD

**Deh**: primeiro... obrigada pela paciência de esperarem esse capítulo \o/ Eu tive que escrever outra fic no meio do caminho e isso me atrasou completamente :X

**Marcus**: sua imprestável u.u

**Deh**: seu virgem ¬¬

**Marcus**: (silêncio) pô, não sabe brincar não brinca u.u

**Deh**: segundo... e uma má notícia, esse é o último capítulo de Rising Sun do ano e.e Bom, eu viajo agora no comecinho de dezembro e só volto em março... sério, não é piada, eu não quero fugir da fic xB

**Feliz**: quer uma notícia pior ainda?

**Jane**: não tem mais máfia também xD

**Deh**: É, não vai dar tempo de escrever :~ Então vocês que sabem o motivo, espalhem 8D

**Heidi**: galeraaaaaaaaaa \o/

**Chelsea**: super energética como sempre xD

**Heidi**: sou melhor que Red Bull 8D

**Alec**: Racing? Não duvido o.o'

**Marcus**: vamos fazer o que a gente veio aqui pra fazer?

**Jane**: volume?

**Caius**: eu começo, pqp xD _Para começar: EU ODEIO O . Eu comentei o capítulo 14 e simplesmente descobri que ele não está onde devia. Tudo bem que não foi um comentário de 2 páginas no word, mas ainda assim foi um comment. Bom, vamos aos fatos. A fic está ficando cada vez mais interessante, ainda mais com os Volturi na parada. Aliás, eu AMO os Volturi, não sei se já disse, hahahaha, não se achem muito seus vampirinhos comedores de "pastas". Alguns detalhes, porém, saltam a minha vista. VOCÊ ODEIA A BELLA, não é possível, tudo que é pra acontecer, acontece com ela. Além de você enfiar uma estaca na coitada, o viadinho do Edward perde os poderes, toma um soco de um HUMANO, ai deus amado do céu... Espero que você tenha uma boa explicação para o fato deles estarem apanhando de duas garotinhas e um jogador de football, e outra melhor ainda para a ALICE não ter visto o plano deles, e nenhum deles ter desconfiado de nada. Tudo bem que a distração com os VOlturi torna as pessoas distraidas, porém não as torna burras. E outra, a BELLA, como vampira, tem poderes e velocidade sobre-humanas... como eles conseguiram pegar ela? Veja bem, é que eu amo a BELLA, então estou querendo matar você, mas para o bem da humanidade apenas, HAHAHAHAHA. A Fic está maravilhosa, não entenda como critica, e sim como elogio o meu descarrego. Não costumo reclamar de coisas ruins. Um amigo meu me disse uma vez que apenas as pessoas e coisas que nos importam é que tem o poder de nos deixar putos, então, ficadica. ;**_

**Aro**: Caius adora coisas compridas, **Rodrigo** **Salvador** xD

**Demetri**: por isso ele te pegou xD?

**Caius**: ta sabendo tanto assim ;P?

**Felix**: Jane, como está você e toda sua beleza hoje ;D?

**Jane**: muito bem :3

**Deh**: hmmmm, eu não odeio a Bella... mas eu odeio o Edward xD

**Renata**: fala como se ninguém tivesse percebido xB

**Heidi**: nós somos os melhores, graur ;P

**Gianna**: agora crie teorias de banheiro por três meses 8D

**Aro**: Três meses de férias? Yes /o/

**Heidi**: você acha D:

**Chelsea**: cara, o que vamos fazer por três meses sem a fic e.e?

**Marcus**: Hnnn, que tal sermos felizes ¬¬?

**Caius**: você quer dizer jogar RPG?

**Marcus**: felicidade pra ti é jogar RPG e.e?

**Demetri**: ele foi melhor que você nessa xD

**Heidi**: e eu leio a próxima review /o/ _ae \o/ + capitulo de rising q momento foi akele do emmett cm o carro? Oo totalmente louco aehuaheaue ei, antes q eu esqueça, ponto pra deh SEMPRE aheaehaehua ah q triste acabar até dezembro T.T o q eu faço da minha vida depois de máfia e rising? ok, eu acho algo pra fazer *pensando* eh não sei auehuaheua até mais :* PS: viu soh? eu escrevi uma review aki espontaneamente XD_

**Alec**: fique feliz, **Malu** **VPC**, pelo menos a fic não acaba mais em dezembro xD

**Deh**: aeaeaeae, Gianna /o/

**Placar**: Marcus 5 x 8 Deh

**Marcus**: sua vida será cheia de flores e alegrias sem essas fics, não sem mim, é claro u.u'

**Felix**: mas como tem gente chata nesse mundo ¬¬'

**Alec**: como isso é verdade ¬¬

**Caius**: I'm sooo gonna get laid 8D

**Chelsea**: vai sair com sua esposa xD?

**Demetri**: se ela soubesse...

**Caius**: que você vai morrer se abrir a boca de novo? Sim, iremos sair do mesmo jeito u.ú

**Demetri**: e.e~

**Aro**: Caius está tão delicado esse fim de semana...

**Renata**: ele não ta pegando ninguém xD

**Marcus**: seca?

**Caius**: você sabe bem disso... três mil anos e naaaaada xB

**Marcus**: ¬¬

**Chelsea**: _yey, sou reviewer du mal \m\ Ò.Ó /m/ sobre meus erros de review, eu quis dizer "Alec lê review" e "Deh lê fic", mas só se quiser, ok? Alec me dá mais um bejo :* sim, VOCE TEM UMA FANGIRL! e merecida! Jane, pula de um penhasco, ou faz qualquer coisa possível para matar-se u.u beijos, e PONTO PRA DEH!_

**Jane**: não ¬¬

**Alec**: beijo **LLoiza** ;°

**Placar**: Marcus 5 x 9 Deh

**Deh**: HAUHEUAHEUHAEUHUHUHAEUHU (aponta e ri) Thanks dear *o*

**Renata**: ae galera, bota ela pra dentro da galerinha do mal 8D

**Marcus**: não u.u

**Aro**: invejoso xD

**Caius**: virgem xB

**Marcus**: poha, me tiraram pra cristo de novo ¬¬?

**Demetri**: não sei quando você deixou de ser o cristo, viu xD?

**Renata**_: Essa fic tá muito boa! *--* Eu amo um bom misterio!! Queria mandar um bejo pro Aro!!-Aro, I love you *-* Bjs..._

**Demetri**: meldels **Mari.** **Piccoli** e.e

**Chelsea**: achei que ela tivesse bom gosto x.x'

**Renata**: ela têm bom gosto, besta ¬¬

**Heidi**: hey, eu trouxe rango /o/

**Marcus**: cara, que milagre /o\

**Caius**: o que você trouxe xB?

**Heidi**: Trouxe um casal gay xD

**Demetri**: ai ó, pra vocês três se inspiraram xB

**Aro**: cuidado que podemos fazer quatro u.u'

**Caius**: é, fazer você de quatro ¬¬

**Demetri**: já calei a boca xB

**Felix**: eu dedico a próxima review pra mi amore ;* _oes Deh! Os Volturi deram as caras! *.* Amei. CA-CA-CAS que cap foi esse? O.O Atóoron. Toh ansiosa, posta logo. Ah, desculpa a demora para passar por aqui. :*_

**Demetri**: a sempre foda **Oráculo**-sama ;P

**Alec**: vou abrir uma garrafa de vinho na cabeça de alguém u.u

**Marcus**: vamos terminar isso aqui pra irmos rangar ¬¬?

**Caius**: concordo com o virgem e.e'

**Demetri**: é só pra não ficar sem sexo?

**Caius**: cara, se eu te pego...

**Demetri**: medo e.e'

**Heidi**: olha o que você fez, deixou a Oráculo-sama ansiosa ¬¬

**Deh**: foi sem querer :~

**Alec**: eu leio essa xD _Demorei mas li... gente eu tô pasma... o que é tudo isso? O.O Eu tô sem ação aqui. Marcus ponto pra ti... o motivo? seilá esqueci depois que li o capitulo... Quero o Edward na minha casa de novo uehuehuehuehueheuheuheue! Quero receber beijos do Marcus, do Santiago (ARRIBA!), Do Emm, Do Jake, Do Carlisle e... e... e... Do Felix! Como os machos ainda não se afogaram? Essa muie que tem ai só fica babando... principalmente a Renata... uhasuhaushauhsauhsuha! Bando de babonas... Santiago não quer me dar umas aulas particulares de espanhol? Beijosmeliga! Beijos pra todo mundo. P.s.: O Marcus é o mais engraçado! FATO! u.u" Não esqueçe... ponto para o cabeludao!_

**Caius**: seus fatos são discutíveis, **Tete-Glauciele** xD

**Placar**: Marcus 6 x 9 Deh

**Jane**: vai ficar sem nada hoje, estamos com pressa e o Santiago não apareceu hoje o.o'

**Aro**: é verdade, o Santiago não veio trabalhar e.e

**Gianna**: vocês são tão atenciosos...

**Jane**: vocês esqueceram o cara no caribe xD?

**Felix**: amor, não se esquece ninguém no caribe... ele só tava bêbado demais pra aparecer xD

**Marcus**: beijos querida ;° há, se fudeu 8D

**Deh**: relaxa, vai ter volta 8D

**Felix**: issae, beijos ;°

**Jane**: _AI CARAMBA DESCOBRI O SIGNIFICADO DE Banshee. Quando perguntei isso pra um dos prof. ele me olhou estranho e ficou meio paranoico e bah. Acho que me confundiu com um... –n_

**Caius**: você é ruiva e gostosa, **Rá! Quel**?

**Demetri**: Rá! Quel? Tenso e.e'

**Jane**: você tentou pesquisar no Google xD?

**Chelsea**: só falta ser macho '-'

**Demetri**: existem Banshees travecos agora? Onde esse mundo vai parar...

**Caius**: já te disse, não é onde ele vai parar o medo, e sim onde ele vai passar no meio do caminho :X

**Marcus**: isso é um fato que não se discute xD

**Aro**: _e aew desculpinha pela demora eu toh meio em depre pq vc sabe o q tah deeh e minha prima tah sempre saindo com ele amei o cap eu imagino q a Leah(minha idola) tem uma impressao com o jared ia ser lindo_

**Felix**: sua prima ta sempre saindo com quem, **Maluh Weasley Hale**?

**Marcus**: resumindo, você quis dizer o que '-'?

**Deh**: mas vocês não conseguem ser educados ¬¬

**Caius**: eto... okay, valeu a review, vamos pra próxima 8D?

**Aro**: você que lê xD

**Caius**: _Sua fic está super ultra mega extraodinariamente demais!! Continua o quanto antes por favor!_

**Marcus**: uau, **Helise-dono**, por um segundo eu até achei que fosse verdade xD

**Deh**: ego boost só pra mim, seu invejoso xB Thanks dear, ta ae o cap /o/

**Jane**: com... três meses de atraso xB

**Demetri**: cuidado que aqueles três podem te pegar desprevenida xB

**Jane**: quero só ver tentarem xD

**Caius**: isso foi um desafio 8D?

**Jane**: você aceita ;D?

**Alec**: isso vai longe e.e

**Felix**: Jane, me desafia também °o°?

**Jane**: não 8D

**Felix**: T.T

**Heidi**: _Os Volturis são fodas, meu POSTA LOGO EU TO MORRENDO DE CURIOZIDADE ( HEHE ) VOCÊ É A MELHOR ESCRITORA QUE EU JÁ VI ! As merchans em Máfia deram certo, eu to aqui ! Continua Bitesandkisses_

**Caius**: isso é definitivamente raro, **Juliie** **Stifler** **Potter** **Cullen** xD

**Deh**: nossa, ego boost mor *o* VALEU VÉI, TE ADORO ! (pula de alegria)

**Santiago**: como és fácil deixar esta chica feliz...

**Marcus**: sim, é muito fácil mentir u.u

**Jane**: Santiago õ.o? quando chegou e.e?

**Santiago**: cinco minutos atrás, mi sonho ;D

**Aro**: e onde você estava que não estava fazendo seu trabalho?

**Marcus**: é, o que estava fazendo u.u?

**Santiago**: o que acontece no caribe... fica no caribe u.u

**Chelsea**: não era em Vegas?

**Santiago**: tanto faz 8D

**Renata**: isso é verdade o.o'

**Felix**: alguém me leva pro caribe °o°? Janezita ;P?

**Jane**: com sorte, na próxima vida ;*

**Felix**: ela me mandou um beijo °----------°

**Marcus**: vamos terminar isso aqui xD?

**Deh**: bem, eu quero agradecer a Rodrigo-san, Malu-san, LLoiza-san, Mari.-san, Oráculo-sama, Rá-san, **Celly cullen**, Maluh-san, Helise-san e Juliie-san pelas reviews, obrigada galera, desculpa essa demora e a próxima antecipada xB

**Aro**: merchan, merchan ;D

**Chelsea**: reviews o/

**Marcus**: issae, terão três meses de crédito pra isso xD

**Jane**: muitas reviews e.e

**Santiago**: chicas, muy reviews e muy besos pra usted ;*

**Renata**: ele é tão sexy ;P

**Aro**: -q?

**Renata**: você é mais, cabeludo ;*

**Felix**: todo mundo tem ego boost de graça, menos eu :~

**Caius**: o Marcus não tem também xD

**Felix**: poha, sou pior que o virgem ¬¬

**Marcus**: vocês amam me ofender ¬¬

**Heidi**: reeeeviews /o/

**Felix**: issae, reviews e egos boost xD

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	17. Batalha

**Disclaimer**: Edward e Emmett conversando na sala.

**Edward**: Mas a Bella, ela está em perigo D:

**Emmett**: Calma, é que Twilight e seus personagens pertencem a Meyer e não a Deh :B

**Edward**: Sério :D?

**Emmett**: sim :B

**Edward**: :D

**Emmett**: Não, é brimks :P

**Edward**: D:

**Emmett**: Brimks, é sério :B

**Edward**: :D

**Emmett**: brimks de novo, não é

**Edward**: D:

**Esme**: Para de brincar com seu irmão EMO u.u

**Emmett**: Não, não vi o Jasper hoje não :P

_#Música: Bad Romance - Lady Gaga#_

_Capítulo 16 – Batalha_

Sede.

Sangue.

-Alguma idéia melhor, cachorro?

-É assim que você quer me convencer?

Sangue. Sangue.

-Nós precisamos dela!

-E eu preciso do meu sangue, okay?

-Olha, se eu tivesse outra opção eu juro que usaria, não gostaria de dar a Bella sangue de cachorro!

SANGUE!

-Hey, tire esses dentes de perto de mim, monstrinho!

-Não bata nela!

-Ouch! Essa doeu, sanguessuga!

Sangue.

-Bella, tente me escutar e pare de se debater, for god's sake!

-Ela não tem nada de racional agora, não adianta tentar...

-Então poderia concordar com o que eu sugeri.

-Tire esse sorrisinho safado da cara, baixinha, não sou idiota como o Jasper... hey, porque me bateu?

-Por falar mau do Jasper, feioso... fique quieto, ele esta vindo.

-Better be.

-Pronto, foi o melhor que eu consegui...

Sangue, sangue, sangue, sangue.

-Somos vegetarianos, não tomamos sangue humano, Leo.

-Nada Nada? Mas vocês são uns merdas mesmo.

Sangue, sangue, sangue, sangue, sangue.

-Não riam, isso é sério, Bella nunca provou sangue humano e eu nao farei dessa a sua primeira vez, okay?

-E o meu sangue?

-Você é o cachorro da família, tecnicamente é um animal...

-Não tem nada aí pra substituir, tipo um cabrito?

-Tá achando que a gente faz o que, rex? Aqui não é terrero de macumba não!

-Mas não tem outra coisa, qualquer coisa?

-Bem... Toma, tem isso.

Sangue.

-Bella, pronto...

Minha visão clareou levemente. Pude ver pequenos pontos de luz me trazendo de volta a razão, enquanto percebia que cravara meus dentes com todas as forças num pequeno poodle, sem ressentimentos, aquele sangue descia pela minha garganta, satisfazendo-me levemente. Mas, assim que eu comecei a voltar ao normal, o pequeno animal estava seco, sem nem mais um pingo de sangue.

-Mais – minha voz saiu rouca, levemente gutural, parte como um rosnado. Outro poodle foi colocado em minha frente, este um pouco maior que o outro, seu latido de dor doeu em meus ouvidos quando eu o mordi com força, a alegria passando em ondas por meu corpo enquanto eu sugava o sangue do pobre animal.

-Hey, não está com dó do seu primo? – a voz desconhecida soou sarcástica, e eu ouvi Jacob fingir chorar, o que fez o homem rir – bem, eu vou tentar abrir essa porta agora, não se preocupem, logo estarão fora daí.

-Obrigada Leo, estaremos prontos – Alice murmurou enquanto acariciava meus cabelos. Joguei o animal no chão e olhei para os olhos de minha irmã, que sorria – está melhor?

-Eu estava ruim? – Jake riu instâneamente enquanto eu tentava me situar. Quatro paredes de cimento, chão gelado, esse local definitivamente não me era familiar. O cheiro de sangue humano estava incrustado nessas paredes, o que me fez parar de respirar: mesmo que eu tenha bebido o sangue dos poodles, minha garganta queimava, como se alguém estivesse com um lança chamas, lentamente consumindo minha carne.

-Não se lembra do que aconteceu na casa da Bonnie?

Minha cabeça então se encheu com as lembranças – Volturis vindo, o telefonema de Seth, uma enorme viga de metal em meu peito. Instintivamente, olhei para baixo, mas não havia mais nenhum corte nele, apenas meu uniforme rasgado.

-O que aconteceu depois?– perguntei, fitando Jake. Notei que naquele comodo escuro havia apenas uma fonte de luz, que vinha debaixo da porta de metal, com fortes parafusos. Era firme, sim, mas éramos vampiros, aquilo era como papelão para nós.

-Voce começou a gritar e rosnar, mordendo tudo o que tinha um coração pulsante em sua frente – ela engoliu em seco – então Leo apareceu, nos pegou com o poder dele...

-E a gente se fudeu – terminou de maneira muito esclarecedora meu querido lobisomem, que chutava os cachorros mortos para o outro canto do comodo, sentando-se mais ou menos no centro, mantendo uma distância cautelosa de nossos dentes.

A sede doía, uma dor tão clara como a luz do sol. Tinha vontade de tocar meu pescoço, tentando aliviar, tentando esconder minha vontade de matar Jake e sugar seu sangue. Começava a marcar os pontos, a melhor maneira de voar em seu suculento pescocinho acobreado. Assustei-me com meus próprios pensamentos: eu nao era uma assassina, eu amava Jake e sabia que minha filha também, assim como todos os Cullen – com exceção da Rose – aprenderam a amar esse lobo intrometido e metido a besta.

-Como está escuro aqui – comentei, engolindo em seco.

-Você está com sede, Bella, seu corpo está salvando o sangue que usaria para aguçar seus sentidos para te manter racional – concordei com a cabeça, deixando o assunto para lá. Não me lembrava de nada antes de sentir o sangue do pobre poodle descendo quente por minha garganta.

-Você vai explicar pra ela o que vai rolar ou vai esperar o serviço de quarto?

-Okay, Bella, é o seguinte... essas criaturas são Doppelgängers, são copiadores... esses em questão querem essa cidade só pra eles, afinal eles não são as criaturas mais amadas dessa terra.

-O ponto foi: eles não contavam com os vampiros, eles sabiam da existência de vocês, mas não levaram isso muito a sério, até o ponto que precisavam matar vocês.

-Os Doppels tem um escravo, Leonard, aquele homem que você ouviu antes – sim, um vampiro, seu coração não batia – e, usando o poder dele, conseguiram nos prender aqui até dar um jeito de nos matar.

-Eles não sabem pelo tal Leonard?

-Não, por isso o usam como escravo, nunca conseguiram matá-lo.

Um barulho irritantemente alto chamou minha atenção, a porta de metal começou a correr lentamente para o lado, quando visualizei a figura do outro lado pela primeira vez. Reconheci pelo cheiro, era Leonard. Seu rosto pálido revelava fundas olheiras, mesmo parecendo bem alimentado, levemente abatido, um sorriso torto se formava em seu rosto, e eu sabia que era pela alegria da batalha que estava por vir.

Com uma altura mediana, os cabelos castanhos curtos bagunçados e uma roupa casual, um simples jeans e uma camiseta, com um toque sobrenatural: uma capa longa com uma touca. Esse era o tal Leonard, seus olhos brilhavam num vermelho-alaranjado.

Cautelosamente, coloquei-me agachada, quase em posição de ataque – quase, se eu fizesse isso, atacaria Jake, e isso não era o que eu gostaria. Ele ergueu as sobrancelhas, fitando-me de modo analítico e curioso, de certa forma. Afinal, ele nao sabia que eu tinha uma consciência ainda, tudo o que ele tinha visto de mim até agora era... a Bella irracional e sedenta por sangue.

-Vamos, não temos muito tempo – ele falou e virou-se de costas, agindo como um líder e, mesmo que aquilo fosse estranho, fora obedecido prontamente por Jacob e Alice, segundos depois, que tentava me ajudar a me colocar de pé, sussurrando-me palavras de calma – silêncio absoluto, crianças...

Até os passos de Jacob pareceram sumir, camuflando-se com o som do ar zunindo ao nosso redor. Estava tudo muito escuro, eu podia sentir minhas pupilas dilatadas ao máximo, tentando pegar o mínimo de luz que pudesse vir a existir ali, brigava com o pouco sangue que havia no meu organismo, eu precisava usar aquilo para manter meus sentidos aguçados, estava prestes a entrar numa batalha...

Uma batalha.

oOoOoOo

Tentava me manter atenta, contudo meus pensamentos me faziam prender-me a eles. Subíamos e descíamos por corredores escuros, parecia um enorme labirinto, assim como tudo o que eu pensava, sem saída, sem respostas. Quem era aquele cara, por que os dois confiavam tão cegamente nele? Era nossa única esperança, nosso melhor plano, o único. Sem plano B, sem saída, completamente perdidos se ele se revelar um traidor.

Afinal, porque ele aceitou ser escravo daqueles Doppels? O que eles tinham de tão extraordinário que poderia segurar um vampiro para trás? Alguém com um poder tão... tão... útil como o dele, paralizar pessoas. Mordi o lábio, sendo guiada por Alice, que parecia menos perdida que eu – e com razão, ela tinha se alimentado recentemente, diferentemente de mim. Suspirei, tristonha, o que fez Leonard virar-se e franzir a testa para mim. Segurei minha respiração no mesmo instante, estreitando meu olhar para ele, que apenas voltou a olhar para frente. Ele parecia tão... cansado, como se realmente precisasse de uma noite de sono, o que me parecia bizarro.

Vampiros não eram acometidos por cansaço físico, aquilo era... cansaço mental?

-Preparem-se, estamos aqui já – ele parou-nos com um sinal de mão, sério. Agora era a hora. Doppelgänger contra vampiros e lobos, 3 contra mais de mil. Era uma batalha perdida? Talvez, mas a gente não podia desistir sem tentar.

Concentrei-me, novamente analizando todos os pontos fracos, os lugares onde haviam os Doppels, como matá-los. Não tinha nenhuma pista de como fazê-lo, mas...

Jacob aproveitara-se para se afastar um pouco de nós, tirando a única bermuda que tinha e a amarrando em seu pé. Não olhei para trás, mas sabia que la estava ele, do jeito que veio ao mundo, esperando-nos ir para poder se transformar..

-Prontos? – perguntou, e eu fiquei estática. Não, eu não estava, mas lá eu tinha outra opção? – ótimo.

Apenas ouvi um zunido e, quando percebi, já havia saltado. Alice separou corpo e cabeça de um primeiro em sua frente, enquanto Jacob dilacerava um ou dois que tentavam atacá-lo. Uma mulher olhava para mim, olhos castanhos, cabelos ruivos presos num rabo de cavalo, salto alto, parecia uma pessoa normal. Contudo... eu não podia deixar me enganar, era um doppel. Mordi seu pescoço com força suficiente para arrancar um pedaço, cuspi-o imediatamente: tinha um gosto horrível. Chutei um outro que viera em minha direção com um certo aperto no coração, era o menino que me convidara timidamente para o baile.

Socos, chutes e pontapés, o alarme foi ativado, pude ver doppels vindo por todas as direções, me senti cansada, se é que uma vampira podia se sentir assim por qualquer motivo, a sede me consumia terrivelmente e eu precisava de sangue, talvez seja por isso que instintivamente eu atacava primeiro seus pescoços nojentos, mesmo sabendo que não havia nada próximo de saboroso ali. Nem útil.

Contudo, lutar me dava aquela adrenalina que eu sentia quando era humana, eu adorava poder chutar a cara daqueles malditos, vendo-os cair no chão completamente sem sentidos. Soquei um que viera pela esquerda, depois de rosnar e morder um outro que veio por trás, quando percebi que não sabia mais onde estavam meus amigos, Alice, Jacob, até mesmo Leonard e seus olhos cansados. Oh, lá ela estava, com seu cabelo curto meio espetado.

-Alice, como vamos sair daqui? – pergutei, sem me esquecer de continuar chutando doppels. Nenhuma resposta – Alice?

Foi então que ela se virou pra mim, assustadoramente rosnando com seus dentes curtos e pontiagudos a mostra, antes de voar para cima de mim, jogando-me no chão, indo diretamente para meu pescoço. Chutei-a para longe, fazendo-a soltar um estranho grunido agudo que machucou meus ouvidos.

Respirei fundo, enquanto me debatia para tirar dois enormes garotos-doppels de cima de mim, por sorte, um acertara a falsa Alice e a fazendo ir de encontro direto a parede, com muita força. Nocauteada.

-Bella!

Alice, finalmente! Respondi ao grito, correndo em direção a ela, para encontra-la duas salas para frente, numa sala cheia de Bellas com dentes pontiagudos e vários Jacobs, com jaquetas de couro e jeans rasgado no joelho. Fiquei perdida, dei um passo atrás. Meu deus, o que eu faria agora? Como eu saberia quem era a verdadeira, se começassem a pular Alices por todos os lados?

Segui até o meio, acertando várias de mim no meio do caminho. Alice sabia que era eu, pois segurou minha mão.

Dentro de mim, eu sempre saberia que era ela.

oOoOoOo

Não sabia quanto tempo havia passado, quantos doppels eu havia matado, quantas de mim eu já havia visto, ou Jacobs, ou ainda Alices. Leonard sumira de minha vista, assim como Jacob. Disseram algo sobre irem até a entrada e que chamariam por nós quando a encontrassem, enquanto isso, nós continuariamos tentando abrir caminho.

-Bella, vá por ali, eu vou nessa aqui – seu pequeno punho acertou o nariz de um Jacob-doppel e ele caiu para trás – Rosalie ia adorar poder fazer isso.

Por um momento, eu me paralizei. O resto de nossa familia, onde será que eles estariam? Será que estavam procurando por nós, arriscando suas vidas.

E minha filha, eu não acreditaria que Edward a levaria para um campo de batalha. Havia cerca de 400 de mim ali, podiam muito bem ter mandado uma para casa para enganar Edward, meu Edward. Senti um aperto enorme no peito, meu estomago se contraiu – ou pelo menos pareceu.

Ele poderia estar em casa, com uma de mim, beijando seus lábios...

Não, de todas as pessoas no mundo, ele saberia que não era eu.

Fui em direção a sala que Alice apontara para mim.

-BELLA, AQUI, RÁPIDO! – tentei correr, mas não antes de ouvir o grito estridente dela e um baque. Um Jacob me acertou no nariz e eu caí no chão, atordoada, minha garganta novamente ardendo de dor. Tentei me levantar rapidamente – não era bom, no meio de uma luta, ficar esparramada no chão – quando senti dois braços me envolvendo: um pelas minhas costas e outro em minhas pernas, para então sentir o cheiro familiar invadindo minhas narinas, era Edward.

Abracei-o com tanta força que senti que poderia quebra-lo se não estivesse com tanta sede. Quis chorar, mas tudo o que consegui foram estranhos soluços. Ele respirou profundamente com seu nariz afundado em meus cabelos, para me colocar no chão. Parecera que eu ficara em seus braços por horas, mas foram apenas poucos minutos. Vi-o nocautear um Jacob enquanto eu tive que passar uma rasteira em outros três.

Não podíamos falar nada, mas era como se eu sentisse meu coração bater de novo, saber que meu Edward estava ali comigo, saber que era o verdadeiro. Ouvi a voz de Alice gritando ao longe, e logo todas as Alices do cômodo se viraram pra mim, com um olhar de paz em seu rosto, chamando meu nome e acusando a outra de ser a falsa.

Segurei firmemente a mão de Edward, tentando dar atenção aos doppels que batiam em mim.

-O PRÉDIO VAI EXPLODIR! – ouvi a voz de Alice gritando em um tom meio choroso, e, olhando na direção dela, vi uma abertura de metal de uns dois metros de altura, com dois de largura. Edward sacou uma arma de dentro de seu casaco, arrastando-me na direção da porta quase que em desespero, vendo várias Alices escalarem Jacob para puxar o portão para baixo. Emmett arrancava alguns na força enquanto Alice o ajudava.

Meu marido descarregou a arma enquanto girava em seu eixo. Os Doppels se afastaram a uma distância segura de nós, mas não cedo o suficiente para que conseguíssemos passar pelo portão.

Morrer não era uma opção, nem de longe, mesmo que estivéssemos cercados por aquelas criaturas estranhas, todos aqueles olhos ferozmente voltados para nós. É claro que eu já envolvera Edward com meu escudo e sentia as mãos dele segurando firmemente as minhas. Apoiava minha cabeça nas costas dele, ainda olhando para frente, a tensão pulsando em meus músculos.

Tudo o que eu queria fazer agora era encarar os olhos dele mais uma vez e me sentir em casa, sentir o conforto e a paz que era não se preocupar com nada. Logo teríamos que soltar as mãos e lutar, contudo adiávamos esse momento, como se fossemos acabar não precisando fazê-lo.

Então fechei os olhos, eles já se aproximaram demais. Preocupei-me com o restante da família, Alice e Jasper, Emmet e Rosalie, Carlisle e Esme, Renesmee e Jacob. Não sabia onde eles estavam, mas tudo o que eu queria é que estivessem bem. Os meus dedos e os de Edward não estavam mais entrelaçados, agora nossas mãos só se encostavam, esperando pela inevitável separação.

Foi então que um estrondo chamou a atenção de todos e me fez abrir um largo sorriso.

A porta foi arrombada e eu podia dizer que nunca fiquei tão feliz em ver Demetri e Jane em minha vida, logo depois vieram Alec, Felix e Aro. Enquanto tudo acontecia lá, eu e Edward tentávamos abrir caminho para multidão, quando a mão de Demetri segurou a minha e fomos ambos puxados no meio da multidão de Bellas, Jacobs e Alices e jogados para fora do prédio. Da frigideira para o fogo, foi como me senti, pois lá fora ainda haviam mais doppels, muitos Jacobs, Alices, Bellas, e pessoas normais da cidade, como minha professora gorda de francês.

Demetri e Emmett abaixaram a porta e a seguraram firmemente, quando percebi Leonard muito ocupado mexendo em alguns fios. Voltei minha atenção novamente para ajudar minha família, socando dois Jacobs e vi um lobisomem, contudo... não era Jacob, seu pelo era num tom amarelo, quase areia...

SETH!

Tive vontade de gritar, contudo descontei-a ao jogar uma Bella no chão e bater sua cabeça em uma pedra. Um cheiro conhecido me fez olhar para trás e ver Diana concentrada, sua mão esticada na direção da porta, enquanto Demetri e Emmett voltavam a matar os doppels que tentavam se aproximar dela.

Seth estava lá, os Volturi também, minha família e até os vizinhos... perguntei-me se não veria Obama passando por ali também.

-CORRAM! – Leonard gritou e pude sentir Edward me puxando por entre os vários Doppels. Olhei para trás e todos estavam se afastando, apenas Leonard e Diana permaneceram.

De repente, uma grande explosão fez o prédio virar uma bola de fogo, Eu fui jogada vários metros longe de Edward e pude ver o fogo queimar algumas árvores da borda da floresta. Não me lembrava que haviamos chegado em uma floresta, não sabia que estávamos perto de uma. Vi um lobo cinza se aproximar da borda, olhar para o alto e uivar. Notei as estrelas no céu, senti o vento da noite fazendo as folhas farfalharem e vi o fogo aproximar-se assustadoramente.

Olhando para o céu, eu pensei no sol. Tudo o que eu queria era ver o sol nascer de novo.

Um outro lobo com uma pelagem que misturava uma cor mel com manchas prateadas agarrava vários Doppels com sua bocarra e os jogava no fogo. Sobraram poucos, percebi, colocando-me novamente de pé e correndo até onde os últimos tentavam lutar por suas vidas e, ajudando, joguei uma Alice que chorava, jurando ser a verdadeira, no fogo. Seu rosto ficou esverdeado assim que sua pele tocou as chamas. Nojento.

Olhei ao redor, procurando minha filha. Renesmee, onde ela estava? Olhei em desespero para Edward que, mesmo antes que eu pudesse perguntar, já dissera:

-Ela foi com o Jacob, missão particular.

Logo as informações eram trazidas a mim. Jasper e Felix corriam com Leah a procura de Doppels remanescentes, Rosalie e Alice estavam tentando fazer com que isso parecesse uma explosão de gás, Zuriel, Emmett, Edward e Demetri jogavam corpos estranhamente paralizados no fogo, Jane e Alec mantinham-se atrás de Aro onde quer que ele fosse.

-Oi Bella, como você está? – um sorridente Seth descamisado me perguntou, carregando três doppels em seus ombros – você parece com sede.

-Si-sim, estou com muita sede – havia passado por tanta coisa ao mesmo tempo que nem reparara na dor ardente que mantinha-se pulsando em minha garganta.

Esme colocou a mão em meu ombro, tranquilizando-me.

-Venha querida, você precisa caçar.

-Não, eu estou bem, vamos limpar esse lugar primeiro.

-Bella, não se preocupe, tem gente suficiente aqui, vamos – não consegui lutar, deixei-me ser levada.

oOoOoOo

Agradeci o fato de Chilliwack ser cercada por uma imensa floresta quando cruzei com um urso. Emmett teria ficado com inveja, foi difícil derruba-lo de tão grande que era. Na volta para o campo de batalha, eu e Esme cruzamos com um bando de cervos, que serviram para a nossa sobremesa. Minha barriga doía de tão cheia que estava e eu sabia que meus olhos brilhavam de tão dourados. Apostei corrida com Esme na volta, e ganhei por muito pouco, rimos juntas ao olharmos para o que acontecera ali. O fogo fora apagado, havia um caminhão de bombeiro ali. Do prédio não restara nada além da estrutura no chão e tudo ao redor estava carbonizado. Abracei meu Edward, que passou os braços por minha cintura e me levantou do chão, beijando meu pescoço, meu rosto e finalmente meus lábios, um beijo que me deixou sem reação, era um beijo que dizia: Eu preciso de você.

Fitei seus olhos num tom de dourado escuro, ajeitando seus cabelos. Eu também preciso de você, meu amor, mais do que você imagina.

Meus sentidos aguçados novamente fizeram-me ouvir o cavalgar de Jacob até onde nós estávamos e só fiquei tranquila quando vi minha filha em suas costas. Ele carregava uma menina pendurada em sua boca pelas roupas e delicadamente a colocou no chão quando pararam.

-Filha! – corri até ela, abraçando-o com força e vendo que ela retribuiu da mesma forma.

-Mamãe, eu fiquei com tanto medo.

-Sim, eu sei, meu amor, mas vai ficar tudo bem.

-Eu sei – ela sussurrou de volta. Olhei para seus olhos e foi quase que um baque: não eram mais aqueles olhos grandes e brilhantes que ela tinha, pareciam agora mais estreitos e mais inteligentes. Ela crescera, não era mais a criança num corpo de adolescente. Afinal, ela estivera numa guerra, ela vira pessoas morrendo, não era mais uma menininha, estava se tornando uma mulher.

-Bella, minha querida – Aro beijou minha mão e logo depois a mão de minha filha – vejo-a com uma aparência muito melhor agora.

-Sim, agora que estou devidamente alimentada – sorri.

-Susan, minha filha, Susan – Leonard exasperava, abraçando a menina que fora carregada por Jacob – você está viva, que bom, que bom.

-Sua filha é tão linda como você – o Volturi olhava minha filha admirado, passando as costas da mão em seu rosto – sim, linda...

Diana foi a segunda a abraçar a menina, que tinha cabelos loiros encaracolados que iam até abaixo dos seios, olhos azuis grandes e um rosto delicado. Era tão alta quando a amiga ou até mais baixa, se possível.

-Senti tantas saudades de você, tantas... – ambas sorriam amplamente, segurando suas mãos e encarando-se como se não se vissem em séculos – mas agora você está bem.

-Sim, sim, estou... só estou morrendo de fome! – riram juntas, chamando a atenção de Leah, que vinha da floresta usando um vestido bem justo a suas curvas, descalça. Seth vinha com ela, conversando sobre como iam voltar para casa, já que tinham vindo correndo.

-Nossa Bella, você está bem melhor agora – ele sorriu para mim – quem são aque-

Sua voz se interrompeu no meio, como se ele fosse tão mudo quanto Jayden naquele minuto. Seus olhos fixaram-se na menina Susan e ele parou até de respirar, ele a admirava... como um homem cego vendo o sol pela primeira vez, ele tivera um imprinting nela!

-Qual é o PROBLEMA de vocês lobisomens com as filhas dos vampiros? – Edward ralhou, vendo Jacob aparecer vestindo apenas uma bermuda jeans e ele coçava a cabeça ao perceber o amigo.

Olhei para Leah, e ela estava furiosa. Como as atenções estavam voltadas para Seth agora, ela correu para a floresta, tremendo. Corri atrás dela, segurando seu braço.

-O que você quer? – ela perguntou, as lágrimas rolando por seu rosto moreno.

-Quero te ajudar, eu sou sua irmã, lembra? – tecnicamente, já que nossos pais eram casados.

-Não preciso de sua ajuda, sanguessuga!

Ela me empurrou para longe, contudo consegui me segurar para nao cair, sentia-me ate mais coordenada agora, de barriga cheia. Curvei meu corpo, tentando encarar os olhos dela, seu corpo treima, tentava se controlar para nao explodir.

-Leah, não fique triste – forcei um abraço e ela não relutou em ficar nele – dê tempo ao tempo, sua hora vai chegar antes que imagine, okay? – ela chorava e soluçava em meu ombro, senti uma pontada no coração – então não se preocupe, a pessoa certa vai aparecer na hora certa, está bem?

-Si-sim – ela levantou o rosto e eu sequei as lágrimas com meus polegares.

-Então vamos, um omelete da Esme vai fazer você se sentir melhor.

Ela riu e, segurando minha mão, caminhamos para junto de todos mais uma vez, onde Seth já saíra de seu transe e observava Susan conversar com seu pai e a amiga de longe. Okay, não saíra tanto assim de seu transe.

Havia um último lobisomem ainda, o que eu vira com pêlo cor de mel e manchas pratas no peito e nas patas. Jacob conversava com ele, tentando fazê-lo se acalmar.

-Este aí é um novo, James... não, Jayden – Jayden se tornara um lobisomem, finalmente – no meio da luta ele viu Diana ser atacada e explodiu, coitado, não teve tempo nem de entender a situação.

-Minha nossa, ele está bem?

-Vai ficar, todos nós ficamos – senti um leve tom de ironia em sua voz.

-Então gente, eu sei que essa é só minha humilde opinião aqui – Emmett entrara meio que no centro da roda – tipo, humilde opinião – repetiu, usando as mãos para mostrar que era bem pequena – mas... o que vocês acham de, tipo, meio que explicar o que DIABOS foi tudo isso?

Ficou um silêncio no ar, mas todos concordavam com isso.

-Então, que tal uma tacinha de sangue na minha casa? – Zuriel deu um passo a frente e os Volturi sorriram. Tudo ficava cada vez mais estranho, mas agora tinhamos um problema a menos e, com sorte, algumas respostas a mais.

_oOoOoOo Mini-Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Minna-saaaaan, gommeeen neeee D:

**Marcus**: tu é um pedaço de merda mesmo, hein u.ú

**Felix**: She said goodbye, too many times before (entrega uma rosa para Jane)

**Deh**: Gente, desculpa mesmo por tuuuudo, por essa demora do caralho, mas a fic tá ae, então eu vou fazer desse um mini-máfia pra que eu possa postar a fic mais rápido e juro, me desculpem mesmo, levei muito mais tempo do que esperava pra conseguir botar minha vida em ordem, mas antes tarde do que nunca, aqui está o new chap :D

**Aro**: Estamos na fic ;P

**Caius**: Eu não fui, quem mandou tu me deixar pra trás, irmão babaca u.u?

**Marcus**: eh, eu também e.e

**Demetri**: Marcus, tu nao é atrás, tu é na frente, lembra, maquinista do trenzinho xD

**Marcus**: Ou tu cala a boca ou perde os dentes da frente u.ú

**Demetri**: Ui, virgem u.u

**Deh**: eu compreendo que muita gente vai parar de acompanhar, mas mesmo assim, eu peço que os que lêem deixem uma reviewzinha, pra que me incentive a continuar a escrever e não cortar tudo e mandar Twilight pro caralho a quatro :P

**Felix**: Her heart is breaking in frooont of me (fitando Jane intensamente)

**Chelsea**: o que esse babaca quer hoje?

**Renata**: Nem sei, mas saca só a cara do Alec

**Alec**: ò.ó

**Felix**: But I have no choice, cuz I wont say goodbye anymore ;o

**Deh**: então gente, desculpem mais uma vez e não terá leitura de reviews nesse capítulo, mas eu amo todos vocês e um beijo em especial a K-chan, Helise-dono, Mari-san, Lloiza-san, Maluh-san, Malu-san, Angel-san, Angelica-san, Juuuuh-san e Priii-san, obrigada pelo apoio gente, amo vocês demais :D

**Felix**: wooooh, wooooh (pisca pra Jane)

**Alec**: (pula da cadeira e acerta um soco que faz Felix cruzar o palco e cair do outro lado)

**Aro**: reviews :P

**Demetri**: (morrendo de rir)

**Chelsea**: deixem reviews ae, não deixem Rising Sun morrer :B

**Jane**: Reviews è.é

**Demetri**: reviews ;º (volta a morrer de rir)

**Deh**: beijos ;º

_Ja ne_


	18. Simples

**Disclaimer**: Edward chega em casa, joga a mochila no canto e senta no sofá.

**Esme**: filho, está tudo bem com você?

**Edward**: está sim, mãe, porque a pergunta?

**Esme**: é que Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a dona Stephenie Meyer :X

**Edward**: é verdade... vou dar uma volta mãe, obrigado :D

Edward sai.

**Carlisle**: elllleeeeeee jaaaaaaá foooooi?

**Esme**: já, meu loiro gostoso ;D

**Carlisle**: :D

**Nota da Autora**: Espero que gostem desse cap :D

_#Can't take my eyes of you – Coneheads#_

_Captulo 17 – Simples_

Chegar em casa foil indo. Poder ver aquela mansão enorme do jeitinho que estava quando eu saí, simplesmente maravilhoso. Olhei para Edward, que me segurava pela cintura como se estivéssemos a beira de um precipício e eu pudesse cair a qualquer momento. Abracei-o com força e sussurrei seu nome para que apenas ele pudesse ouvir:

-Eu te amo, Edward.

Ele sorriu para mim e beijou meus lábios, passando a mão em meus cabelos logo depois.

-Parece que nunca vai faltar a oportunidade de eu achar que te perdi, meu amor.

-Mas você nunca vai me perder – sorri e apenas admirei seu rosto lindo em minha frente, todo meu. Respirei fundo, sentindo seu cheiro maravilhoso, meu pequeno pedaço de paraíso.

Olhei ao redor, todos estavam chegando e Carlisle, como um bom anfitrião, chamou todos para entrarem, contudo Zuriel cobrou a taça de sangue e chamou todos para sua casa. Pulamos a cerca, sem pressa, quando uma mulher, com uma roupa bem colada chamou a atenção. Ela era morena e tinha os olhos verdes...

E carregava uma cabeça em sua mão.

-Consegui, esta daqui eu mesma coloco na parede – ela mostrou a Zuriel, que cheirava com nojo a blusa cheia de sangue de Doppel.

-A parede sempre foi sua – ele replicou e eu ouvi Aro dar uma gargalhada leve.

-Sasha, ainda viva?

-Mais do que você, sanguessuga – a morena ergueu a sobrancelha e a guarda posicionou-se na frente do Volturi, mostrando os dentes. A morena deu um passo a frente, com uma sobrancelha erguida e voltou sua atenção a Diana – posso fazer?

-Claro – a loira sorriu, contanto colocou-se seguramente entre a guarda e a mulher – Aro, não quer lembrar os velhos tempos?

-Eu, sei lá, lembro que pedi algumas respostas – Emmett apareceu de mãos dadas com Rosalie, já do lado vizinho da cerca.

-Sasha é uma lobisomem – Diana respondeu, fitando Aro intensamente – uma de verdade – comentou, dando um meio sorriso para Jacob.

-Hey, eu não sou de mentira!

-E eu – ela se aproxima de Aro e o abraça pela cintura, o que fez todos nós ficarmos certamente receosos – Lembra de mim, tio Aro?

-Diana, minha querida Shakespeareana, seu rosto é inesquecível – ele beijou a testa dela, e novamente Emmett acenou com as mãos, pedindo suas respostas.

-Eu era uma caçadora, há muitos anos atrás, não é, tio Aro?

-Sim, minha querida, seus olhos eram os mais adultos que eu já vi em uma criança – ele tocou seu rosto e buscando sua mão, com aquele olhar maravilhado dele – ah, sim, tão linda...

-Lobisomens de verdade – Zuriel frisou, e eu vi Jacob bater em sua propria perna – possuem três formas: a forma de lobo, um lobo normal, do tamanho normal e aparencia normal – Jacob ergueu uma sobrancelha – a forma lobisomem, que é um mestiço entre o homem e o lobo, um homem lobo – ele continuou – e alguns podem se transformar em cachorros também, mas isso requer um pouco mais de prática.

-Sasha traiu o clã dela para nos ajudar, desde então ela nos protege e nós a protegemos – Diana comentou – o clã dela matava pessoas inocentes – explicou, vendo o nosso olhar de dúvida.

-Uh, uh, eu tenho uma pergunta – Emmett ergueu a mão e todos o encararam.

-Bem, já que não vamos entrar, eu vou trazer a comida pra fora– Zuriel deu ombros e entrou, deixando a porta aberta.

-Então você conhecia os Volturi de onde? – Edward perguntou e Emmett lhe devolveu um belo tapa na nuca.

-Hey, eu estou com a mão levantada aqui! – fitou o irmão, sério – falta de respeito...

-Pergunta, Emmett – Esme disse, vendo Carlisle sair de nossa mansão com algumas cadeiras em punho, passando para o lado vizinho da cerca.

-O que você é? – cortei-o, mais curiosa, olhando no fundo dos olhos azuis da vizinha. Emmett me olhou impressionado.

-EU ESTOU COM A MÃO ERGUIDA!

-Que engraçado – Diana falou, andando para mais perto de minha filha, colocando a mão em seu ombro e mexendo em seus cabelos – eu achei que com uma filha linda como essa, você descobriria mais rápido.

-Eu SABIA que você era mestiça, SABIA! – Edward gritou e eu o fitei – Diana é meio-vampira, assim como Renesmee...

-Eu também sou – Susan entrou na conversa, ainda abraçada ao pai.

-Não se esqueçam de mim – Zuriel apareceu com duas garrafas de vinho em mãos, colocando-as no centro de uma mesa redonda de madeira que havia do seu lado do jardim.

-Fascinante – o Volturi sentou-se humildemente numa cadeira de madeira, Alec e Jane posicionados ao seu lado, Felix e Demetri estavam do outro lado. Felix encarava Jane de segundos em segundos, que fingia não notar a presença dele, enquanto Demetri olhava para a porta entreaberta da casa da Maundrell. Edward sorriu e eu, por um segundo, mataria alguém pra poder ter o poder de meu marido agora

-Como você sabia? – Diana perguntou, ansiando pela resposta.

-Aquele dia, que você foi embora mais cedo...

**Flashback**

Tentava me focar em não ler o pensamento de ninguém, pois sabia que ficaria frustrado ao não conseguir ler muitos. Respirei fundo, suspirei... O que estava acontecendo que eu não sabia?

Pedi ao professor permissão para beber água, tão simples, teria bons cinco minutos para sair daquele lugar de mentes silenciosas...

Desci para a lanchonete, onde as mesas vazias indicavam que todos alunos já estavam nas salas de aula. O mundo parecia mais barulhento dali, onde as vozes se confundiam com pensamentos e eu podia aproveitar a beleza do mundo enquanto olhava pela janela dos fundos, vendo uma ponta da floresta e o estacionamento. Eu senti um forte cheiro de sangue e meus olhos se guiaram automaticamente a Jayden, e, junto dele Diana, eles se abraçavam. Aquela menina, cheia dos mistérios e pensamentos bobos, como que flores colocaria no vaso de seu quarto hoje. Orquideas ou bromélias? O menino mudo perdeu um pouco suas forças, vi seus joelhos fraquejarem e ele quase foi ao chão, mas ela o soltou e fitou no fundo de seus olhos, suas bochechas coradas, diferentemente do moreno, que parecia estranhamente pálido.

-Vamos, eu te alimento em casa.

**Fim do Flashback**

-E no outro dia ele estava doente, você se alimentou dele mais do que devia...

-Foi sem querer – ela deixou escapar, as bochechas coradas – não estava me alimentando direito – Zuriel abriu uma garrafa e, minha garganta queimou instantâneamente, eu queria, queria, era sangue humano. Ele instantaneamente notou nossos olhos injetados e nossa voltade de literalmente atacar a garrafa, então a fechou.

-Essa é pra vocês – jogou uma outra – Leão da savana, guardei como troféu – passou algumas taças da mesa e eu aceitei uma, para tentar fazer aquele cheiro fortissimo se apagar de mim.

Ao dar o primeiro gole, senti um arrepio percorrer minha espinha, aquele era sem dúvida, o melhor sangue que eu provara na vida... bem, nesta vida.

Os outros Cullen estavam tão incomodados quanto eu, Jasper não respirava, nem Emmett, Edward estava um pouco mais tranquilo. Sangue humano não cheirava tão bem quando não era fresco, mas mesmo assim, o incômodo era grandíssimo.

-Como você esteve tão perto de mim por tantos anos...? – Aro perguntou e eu vi Zuriel rir.

-Oh, eu sou meio a meio, lembra? Me parecer com uma vampira é simples... – Diana riu – Renesmee não aprendeu a ter controle sobre o próprio corpo ainda, mas... nós não precisamos de um coração pulsante, podemos muito bem pará-lo – e, respirando fundo, eu ouvi seu coração bater uma última vez e parar. No mesmo instante, sua pele se tornou tão pálida quanto a nossa, nem suas bochechas tinham aquele rosado de 'Doutor Delícia me deu oi'. Seus olhos perdiam a cor, indo do azul para o cinza – esse demora um pouco mais, acalmem-se – riu, percebendo todos os olhares voltados para ela, seus olhos agora completamente cinzas ganhavam um tom rubro.

-Uau, quanto tempo você consegue ficar assim? – perguntou Nessie, curiosa.

-Não muito, mas quanto mais se pratica, mais se consegue – ela virou os olhos para a floresta, preocupada – é como um humano segurando sua respiração, uma hora ele vai ter que respirar...

-Vocês se alimentam de humanos? – Carlisle perguntou, embora fosse óbvia a resposta.

-Nos alimentamos de animais também.. mas nós não matamos nenhum dos dois – ela respondeu – escolhemos muito bem nossas caças, eu mesma já me alimentei de Jayden inúmeras vezes, e ele está aí, mais saudável do que nunca... falando nisso, como ele está?

-Seth está com ele, ainda não voltou ao normal – Jacob respondeu, Renesmee em pé atrás da cadeira onde ele se sentava. Jasper estava agarrado a Alice, como quem segurava um passarinho entre as mãos, que pedia em desespero para voar. Eu sentia sua respiração pesada e o jeito que ela sussurrava palavras de calma em seu ouvido, beijando seu rosto de tempos em tempos.

-Jasper nunca perdeu Alice antes – Edward murmurou apenas para mim – eu, Bella, já achei que tinha te perdido inúmeras vezes e isso me fez um pouco mais forte, mais confiante que se eu lutasse tempo suficiente, eu te teria de volta – fitei seus olhos dourados com curiosidade – ele... foi a primeira vez, ele achou que nunca mais fosse vê-la e, entenda, Bella, pro Jasper, Alice foi a melhor coisa que já acontecera em todas as suas vidas, viver sem ela não é uma opção, assim como viver sem você nunca fora uma opção para mim.

Colei meu corpo junto ao dele, afastei o escudo de mim e pensei com todas as minhas forças: "Nem eu sem você, meu amor".

-Carlisle, meu amigo, como você está aqui nessa amável cidade? – perguntou Aro, enquanto Susan assumia um lugar ao lado da amiga.

-Espero que melhor, daqui para frente, confesso que não esperava sua visita.

-Vim ver como estão Bella e Renesmee, lindas – sorriu, e aquilo me assustou – eu não esperava que fosse ter que lutar para salvá-los.

-Eu agradeço a sua ajuda.

-Imagino que tenhamos causado problemas ao fazê-los lutar – Esme comentou, segurando a mão do marido.

-Não se preocupe, foi... pelos velhos tempos – ele lançou um olhar tão misterioso a Carlisle que eu apenas fiquei imaginando o que aquilo poderia significar, contudo um sorriso de meu pai loiro fez-me sentir melhor – não se preocupem comigo, estarei saindo da cidade pela manhã.

-De onde você conhece os Volturi? – Esme perguntou, a loira tamborilou os dedos na mesa.

-Eu e meu bando caçávamos lobisomens quando Caius pegou raiva deles – Zuriel riu, provavelmente também era parte do bando – foi aí que conhecemos Sasha, e quando a conhecemos, largamos o bando e começamos a procurar residência fixa – ela olhou para Susan, que sorriu – então conheci Susan e moramos juntas na França por anos antes de nos separarmos...

-MINHA MÃO! – Emmett lembrou e Diana esperou que ele perguntasse – então, eu quero saber... tu acha mesmo o Carlisle gostoso, sério?

Ela respirou para responder, mas ficou quieta. Rosalie girou os olhos e acertou uma cotovelada nas costelas do marido.

-Foi uma brincadeira! Ah, descontrair o ambiente, vamos... – Diana riu baixinho e Aro apoiou os cotovelos nas coxas, aproximando-se um pouco mais da cena, curioso – tá, minha pergunta é...

-Di, eu preciso te levar pra ver o Jayden, não consigo fazer ele se transformar de volta... – Seth correu até nós, segurando a loira pela mão. Di? Já segurando pela mão? Seth ficava íntimo das pessoas muito rápido.

-Eu... já volto, conversem com papa enquanto isso... – ela deixou-se ser puxada, pulando a cerca de nossa casa e correndo para os fundos. Edward ergueu ambas as sobrancelhas, diabos, poder inconveniente esse.

-Alguma pergunta? – engraçado... ficávamos tão mais a vontade com Diana que até mesmo eu me sentia mais confortável quando era ela perguntando, e não seu pai.

-De onde vocês se conhecem? – perguntei, apontando Susan e o lugar onde Diana estivera.

-Somos amigas há muito tempo, nos conhecemos na Inglaterra, um mero acidente de percurso – riu e mexeu nos cachos – mas tivemos que fugir depois de alguém matar uma família inteira – seu pai olhou para cima e murmurou um "foi sem querer" – então fomos para a França

-E.. sua mãe, mal lhe pergunte? – Emmett perguntou, o que fez Leonard ficar extremamente incomodado.

-Eu... foi minha culpa – ele falou, colocando as mãos na cabeça – nós tivemos uma briga, coisa boba, e ela me pediu para ficar longe dela, que ela estava doente e precisava de paz – fechou as mãos, com raiva – eu obedeci, voltei um mês depois e encontrei-a... no chão – ele engoliu em seco – e, escrito em sangue "Tome conta dela, eu te amo, me desculpe".

-Não foi sua culpa, você não tinha como saber – minha voz quebrou a tensão, mas Edward sentiu a agonia dele, e me apertou contra seu corpo, como se, assim como Alice, eu fosse sair voando e nunca mais voltaria. Leonard abaixou e balançou a cabeça negativamente, Susan beijou seu rosto e ele deu um leve sorriso.

-Minha filha foi o melhor presente que eu pude ter em toda minha vida – ele a abraçou e olhou para nós dois, então senti uma pontada de dor: provavelmente nós o lembrávamos de sua esposa, e de como seria se ele estivesse lá com ela quando Susan nasceu e ela ainda estaria viva.

-Alguém está melhor – Diana apareceu, vindo em direção a nós da floresta, segurando Jayden pela mão. Foi quando eu vi que pela primeira vez, Jasper tirara os olhos de Alice para fitar brevemente o novo lobisomem, que parecia bem confuso, mas fitava a loira com aquele olhar de necessidade e amor. Ele também tivera um imprinting nela, eu ouvira Seth cochichar para Jacob. Aquilo não me surpreendera, e achei até mesmo provável. Ele sempre pareceu precisar dela, sempre pareceu amá-la muito, mas apenas continuava como o amigo mudo que estava ali para ela. Edward se mexeu na cadeira e eu o fitei. Deus, como eu queria poder ler pensamentos agora...

Ela soltou a mão dele para murmurar algo para Susan, que corou levemente e disse algo de volta para ela. Não entendi a língua, não me parecia inglês, ou francês, ou espanhol, ou algo que eu entendesse mesmo que por cima. Jayden segurou novamente a mão da loira, que pareceu não se incomodar. Ele parecia incrivelmente inquieto, provavelmente esperando um momento para poder conversar com ela a sós. "Conversar". Há, isso fora horrível.

-Bem gente, se vocês não se importam, nós vamos entrar, estamos cansados – ela deu ombros – eu sei que vocês não tem esse problema, mas Bella e Alice provavelmente apreciariam um banho, não é? – prestei atenção em mim mesma: Tinha os joelhos sujos de barro, os pés tinham pingos ressecados de gosma Doppel, havia sangue seco na minha camiseta além de um buraco bem no meio, terra no meu cabelo. Eu concordei com ela.

-Qualquer coisa, a gente conversa melhor amanha, se vocês tiverem alguma outra coisa pra perguntar – Zuriel comentou, Jayden conversava com Seth e Jacob entre cochichos, Alice se levantava lentamente do colo de Jasper e, o fitando profundamente nos olhos, levantou de lá. Carlisle se aproximou de Diana e Aro, enquanto Esme preocupava-se em saber se estávamos todos bem.

Até que tudo se acomodasse, foi bem agitado. Aro disse que iria para o aeroporto e se despediu de nós, convidando-nos para um amado jantar em Volterra, o que Carlisle polidamente recusou, mas disse que iríamos qualquer dia desses para uma visita, o que provavelmente não aconteceria neste século.

Seth pareceu querer ficar com Susan, mas ela estava muito cansada e definitivamente precisava de um banho. Ficariam ela e o pai na casa de Diana até que arrumassem um apartamento na cidade.

Jacob abraçou Renesmee e ficou, apenas apoiando o queixo em seu ombro e olhando ao redor, Edward achou isso muito normal, aparentemente seus pensamentos eram limpos o suficiente para que ele não voasse em seu pescoço. Emmett por sua vez não conseguira fazer sua pergunta, de acordo com ele, mas todos acham que fora aquela mesma, só que ele não conseguiu a resposa.

A dúvida estava com Jayden, se o enviariam para a casa da mãe e explicariam a situação ou não. Diana insistiu que ligaria e explicaria tudo essa noite, e Jacob e Seth insistiram para que ele ficasse perto de pessoas mais resitentes, como Diana ou eles ou eu mesma, ao invés de com sua mãe humana frágil as garras de um lobisomem juvenil. Terminou que ele ficaria por lá mesmo, já que a mãe não estava na cidade.

Leah era a mais abalada. De seu novo bando, os dois lobisomens tiveram seus imprintings no mesmo dia e ela... continuava ali. Eu tentei ajudá-la, Jacob tentou, Seth tentou, mas quem conseguiu foi Esme, que conversou com ela, convenceu-a a comer um sanduíche, tomar banho e dormir. E foi exatamente o que ela fez.

Eu, pessoalmente, sentia que eu precisava de um banho quente, do conforto dos braços de meu marido e de minha filha perto de mim. First things first, disse um educado boa noite aos que sobraram no jardim e segui para dentro, praticamente correndo para o chuveiro.

Tirei toda aquela roupa nojenta e a deixei num canto. Provavelmente incineraríamos aquilo depois. A sensação da água correndo por meu corpo foi indescritível, era como se eu realmente precisasse daquilo para viver. Enquanto eu ensaboava meu corpo, Edward abriu a porta lentamente, fechando-a logo depois.

-Veio tomar um banho comigo? – murmurei, deixando a água tirar a espuma de meu corpo – não recomendo, estou nojenta de Doppel – ele riu e se apoiou na parede, provavelmente olhando-me através do box do banheiro – o que foi?

-Nada, quer culpar um marido por querer ficar perto de sua mulher? – ele andava pelo banheiro, eu ouvia seus passos no chão de cerâmica. Ele parou de repente – Estou sendo procurado, volto daqui a pouco.

-Posso saber por quem? – fingi ciúmes.

-Nossa filha – Era incrível como ouvir isso da boca dele me causava um arrepio na espinha. Ele saiu pela porta e eu me peguei pensando como minha vida, mesmo com todos esses problemas, tudo isso era muito pequeno comparado com a felicidade que eu tinha ao lado dele, minha filha, minha família... ou melhor, nossa filha, nossa família. Eu amava tudo isso, não trocaria por toda paz existente nesse mundo.

oOoOoOo

Saí do chuveiro, coloquei uma camisola limpa, penteei os cabelos. Saltitante desci até a sala, para encontrar mais pessoas como eu, de banho tomado e usando um pijama. Seth roncava na poltrona e Jacob comia um sanduíche que ele fizera com o que encontrara na geladeira. Senti cheiro de ovo e leite condensado.

Jasper parecia mais calmo, o que era notável no ambiente, já que a tensão que ele passava diminuira consideravelmente. Alice arrumava seu pijavam enquanto se acomodava ao lado dele, fechando os olhos enquanto apoiava a cabeça em seu ombro. Edward também estava lá, com um moletom apenas, e eu pude me acomodar, junto com Renesmee, ao seu lado.

Rosalie estava sentada no sofá ao lado, e eu pude ver em seus olhos uma pontada de inveja. A loira tentou esconder isso, mas Edward também percebeu e aproximou-se de nossa menina e murmurou algo em seu ouvido, tão baixo que nem eu pude escutar. Ela se levantou, deu um meio sorriso e saiu correndo para a cozinha. Eu fiquei boquiaberta e encarei Edward, que deu o exato mesmo meio sorriso que ela.

-Ela é igualzinha a você! – cruzei os braços e deixei-me cair sobre ele – se você tinha alguma dúvida sobre a paternidade, aí está a prova – meu marido riu alto, riu tanto que curvou-se para trás, antes de colar seus lábios nos meus.

-Ela bebe sangue, meu amor – Renesmee voltou correndo da cozinha com um waffle em suas mãos e sentou-se no colo de Rosalie. Sabia que isso tinha dedo de Edward – mas eu nunca duvidei da paternidade, okay? – sibilou para mim, eu sorri e segurei sua mão.

-Imagina se ela fosse uma meia-lobisomem? – uh, alguém tocou um ponto delicado. O lobisomem antes adormecido pareceu acordar exatamente para atrapalhar a conversa. Jacob se engasgou com seu sanduíche estranho. Eu sentia cheiro de batata frita? – tipo, se Bella não tivesse ficado com o Edward, sabe? – Seth, cale a boca – se ela estivesse com Jacob e... – o silêncio no cômodo era tão horrível que ninguém sabia como sair desse assunto com jeitinho.

-É, se Bella não fosse tão teimosa – Jacob começou, tentando salvar a sua e a pele do amigo – e não tivesse dito "não, eu vou casar com o vampiro, eu amo ele, mimimi" – a imitação de minha voz fez todos rirem – provavelmente eu estaria com ela agora – fitou-me profundamente – obrigado por isso, por não ter dito sim, eu nunca teria encontrado Nessie – ela o abraçou pela cintura e ele beijou o topo de sua cabeça, acariciando seu braço.

-É, agora agradeça o pai dela por te manter vivo e capaz de se reproduzir – Edward ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto falava – uma pisada fora da linha e eu capo você, tá sabendo?

-Senhor, sim senhor – ele bateu continência e eu pude vê-los sorrindo, Seth um pouco aliviado por ter saído dessa vivo.

-Foi mais uma da Bella – Emmett disse, Carlisle se aproximou – sempre trazendo emoção pra essa família.

-Pois é, e tentando nos matar – o loiro disse – de novo.

-Não é de propósito – resmunguei, Esme riu.

-Que conveniente, não é? – Seth começou, eu tive uma súbita vontade de mandá-lo calar a boca.

-O que é conveniente, Seth? – Jacob perguntou, dando uma última mordida no seu sanduíche.

-Jayden – ele apoiou os pés no braço da poltrona – ele tinha seu imprinting to seu lado o tempo inteiro, só precisou se transformar pra ter certeza – ele suspirou, meu marido riu.

-O engraçado é que ele tinha contado pra ela que gostava dela – Renesmee pareceu desinteressada, provavelmente sabia dessa história – eu vi nos pensamentos dele.

-É, nós ficamos sabendo também – o lobisomem alfa começou, beijando o rosto de minha filha – ela chutou ele porque... bem...

-Ela não vai morrer nunca e ele ia – Edward terminou a linha de pensamento.

-Ahan, agora ela não tem mais desculpas – Seth terminou – até eu estou curioso pra saber onde isso vai dar.

Alice riu.

-Você sabe onde isso vai dar – fora uma afirmação minha.

-Na verdade não – ela girou os olhos – mais ou menos, sabe que eu não consigo ver o futuro quando lobisomens estão no meio, mas eu consigo ver Diana... um pouquinho, pelo menos.

-Isso está ficando cada vez mais chato, sabia? – todos olharam diretamente para mim – Edward sabe, Jacob sabe, Seth sabe, Alice sempre sabe de tudo... Até o Jasper sabe, pelo menos um pouco – bati minhas mãos na almofada – preconceito...

De repente, todos gargalhavam no cômodo. Eu não pude deixar de rir também, abraçando meu amado marido e segurando suas mãos.

-Nessie querida, não está na hora de você ir para a cama não? – Esme perguntou, acariciando os longos cachos cor de bronze dela. A menina reclamou um pouco, mas cedeu quando Jacob disse que iria carregá-la escada acima.

-Boa noite, meu amor – abracei-a com força e fitei seus olhos estreitos – eu te amo e vou te amar para sempre, tá bom?

-Também te amo muito e para sempre, mãe – ela sorriu e beijou minha bochecha, esticando os braços para que o lobisomem a pegasse no colo. Criamos um monstro folgado.

-Falando nisso, qual é o poder dos dois? – murmurei, vendo-os subir as escadas – aposto meu rim morto que vocês sabem.

-O da Di é a telecinese, movimento da mente – Alice disse, enquanto brincava com os dedos de um Jasper sem palavras – Zuriel conjura coisas com seu sangue.

-Eu aprendi isso da maneira mais difícil – não entendi o que Rosalie quis dizer com isso, mas aceitei.

-O que será um filho de um lobisomem com uma meia vampira? – Alguém por favor dê algo para Seth comer, pelo amor da paz dos Volturi – Tipo quando Jake e Nessie tiverem filhos – Mas minha nossa, TANTOS exemplos nesse mundo, tinha que ser justo esse? – num futuro distante, mas, bem, não tão distânte assim – Ele conseguira mais uma vez deixar um silêncio desconfortável entre todos ali. Agarrei a primeira coisa que coloquei minhas mãos: para sorte dele, uma almofada e arremessei em direção a ele, acertando-o bem no rosto. Seth, fique quieto.

oOoOoOo

Já se passara da uma da manhã, eu estava deitada na cama com meu marido, que enrolava seu indicador em meus cabelos e fitava meus olhos calma e serenamente. Parecia que tudo antes fora um pesadelo ruim, um pesadelo muito ruim. Sem querer, ficamos quase um dia inteiro presos em casa, já que nossa noite tinha sido no campo de batalha.

-Todo mundo parece tranquilo agora – suspirei, aproximando-me mais do corpo dele, ouvindo os sons ao redor. Jacob roncava e Renesmee respirava num ritmo calmo, como se nata tivesse acontecido – Nessie está bem, os Cullen estão bem, você está bem...

Ele riu.

-Eu estou bem? – beijou meus lábios – Eu? – pausou, fitando-me como se fosse sério – Meu amor, você teve uma viga de metal no seu peito, comparado a isso, eu sempre estive bem – eu levei meus olhos para meu peito, onde não havia nada, nem uma cicatriz. Estranho ainda de se imaginar que não acontecera nada comigo e, embora eu nem lembrasse mais do gosto de um hamburguer com batata frita, beber sangue se tornara tão comum que quando eu penso sobre isso, me assusto.

-Como estão... bem, os vizinhos?

-Zuriel já acordou, está limpando e guardando suas armas – ele disse – parece bem, nada vem a sua cabeça que possa assustar – Edward me abraçou e beijou minha testa – Jayden está dormindo e... não está roncando, achei que isso fosse um legado lobisomem, Diana está com ele, na mesma cama...

-Amor, ele é mudo...

-Então mudos não roncam? Eu não sabia dessa

-Edward, você que fez Medicina, você me diga se tem algo a ver

-Eu provavelmente matei essa aula – beijou meu pescoço – contigo, na biblioteca – eu ri.

-De qualquer forma, você acha que...

-Não, se tivesse acontecido ia realmente me chamar a atenção – ele fixou seu olhar no meu – realmente, meu amor.

-Renesmee me disse que eles eram muito apegados mesmo.

-Claro, se você não pode ter a mulher que ama, pelo menos tê-la sempre ao seu lado, podendo inclusive dormir na mesma cama que ela – ergui uma sobrancelha – se ela não é sua, pelo menos assim você afasta qualquer outra possibilidade de outro cara ficar com ela.

-Isso é meio maligno, amor – Edward me assustara, de certa forma.

-Não, claro que não – ele colocou minha franja atrás de minha orelha – isto é... humano.

-Humano? - me desculpe senhor, eu não fui esse tipo de humana... eu acho.

-Bella, isto é bem óbvio neles – esticou um pouco a mão, enquanto acariciava meu rosto – ele sempre fica perto dela, convidou-a para o baile, abraçava-a o tempo todo – eu novamente ergui uma sobrancelha – ora amor, isso é MUITO óbvio – Edward girou os olhos – Bella, ela bebia o sangue dele, não há mais nenhum cara no grupo deles e ele se sentiu ameaçado quando eu sentei na mesa com vocês no primeiro dia de aula... puro ciúmes.

-Faz sentido – comecei a ouvir barulhos, passos descendo as escadas, roncos parando, pessoas se trocando – olha só, acho que é hora de levantar.

Os passos dançantes de minha filha pelas escadas me fez querer me levantar ainda mais rápido. Logo já estava usando uma calça jeans e uma camiseta bege com desenhos em vermelho. Edward usava uma camiseta estampada verde e jeans também. Eu penteei meus cabelos e desci as escadas, meu marido ficou para trás conversando com Jacob. Carlisle ria e Esme lia atentamente algo

-Alguém leu o jornal de hoje? – ele perguntou, jogando-o sobre a mesa.

**Fábrica de brinquedos fechada explode.**

_125 mortos, outros 230 desaparecidos. Polícia não descarta incêndio criminoso._

-Vampiros lutando contra Doppelgangers são excluídos?

-Nunca é uma opção, Emmett, nunca é – Alice disse.

-Só isso? – exclamei – 350 pessoas, sério?

-Não deve ter sobrado muita gente pra se dar conta que metade da cidade sumiu – Carlisle confessou – os Doppels estavam infiltrados na polícia, na imprensa...

-Eh, temos que ver o que vai acontecer agora – Edward murmurou, caminhando ao redor da mesa e se sentando na poltrona.

oOoOoOo

Nossa vida voltou ao normal. A professora de francês fora cuidadosamente substituida por um homem moreno charmoso que aparentava uns 30 anos de idade, lindos olhos azuis e um jeito fabuloso de ensinar. De pequenas palavras a pequenas frases, eu estava aprendendo. Edward não queria admitir, mas sentia uma leve pontada de ciúmes quando ele colocava seu livro em minha carteira e murmurava frases na língua dos amantes. Eu não entendia nada, mas confesso que adorava isso.

Renesmee teve quase todos os seus professores trocados, com exceção de um: seu professor de física. Lindo, nem Doppels aguentam física.

Uma das amigas da Diana, a que usa cabelo chanel, teve a mãe morta nesse acidente. Pseudo-acidente. Não ia mais as aulas e ia se mudar com o pai para Quebec, onde morava sua avó. A loira ficara bem triste com isso, mas não por muito tempo: Ela e Jayden começaram a namorar.

Não é como se ninguém esperasse que isso não fosse acontecer, aliás, estávamos todos achando que estava demorando, inclusive. Aquele lobisomem nunca parecera tão mais feliz como ninguém. Sabe quando a mulher está grávida e falam que ela tem um 'pregnancy glow'? Pois é, ele estava radiante.

Radiante e... de cabelos cortados. Ele ralhou até a morte que não queria cortar os cabelos por causa da loira, mas acabou cedendo, pois suas transformações agora eram cada vez mais frequentes. Obviamente não fora tosado, como o de Jake fora, mas estava na altura do queixo, o que tira uns bons centímetros de cabelo.

Liah resolvera ficar por mais um tempo e ajudar na mudança.

Nossa?

Não, de seu irmão. Ao ter seu imprinting e Leonard e sua linda filha Susan resolverem ficar na cidade e fixar residencia. Compraram um imóvel relativamente próximo do nosso, umas duas quadras de distância, então Seth empacotara suas coisas e viera viver próximo dela, no apartamento junto com Jake.

Era grande o suficiente para que os dois vivessem bem juntos, e com bastante comida, também.

Elizabeth, a mãe do lobisomem, por incrível que isso pareceu para nós, não ficou surpresa, e sim orgulhosa de saber que o filho virara um lobisomem, tagarelou sobre os primos dele e que como eles ficariam feliz em saber. Resolveu chamá-los para um fim de semana em Chilliwack num futuro próximo.

Jasper, depois daquele dia, parecia apreciar ainda mais a presença de sua amada esposa. Como se a qualquer momento ela fosse explodir numa bola de purpurina e sair de sua vida pela esquerda. Alice o acalmava, e aproveitava sua atual necessidade de tê-la por perto para levá-lo ao shopping para fazer compras. Obviamente, ele não reclamava.

Emmett e Rose continuavam suas vidas com uma simplicidade fascinante. Nada mudou, aquilo fora só mais um problema. Esme e Carlisle encaravam isso desta maneira também, só que pareciam estarem mais felizes agora que tudo acabou. Carlisle, a propósito, começara um estudo o qual ele não havia contado para ninguém ainda. Apenas Alice-sabe-tudo e Edward sabiam.

Nessie crescera muito depois da batalha. Agora ela era mais adolescente, mais adulta, não tão infantil como era antes. Continuava folgada e abusando da boa vontade de seu lobisomem particular, mas estava pronta para o mundo real. E isso é tudo o que uma mãe pode querer para os filhos.

Eu, por minha vez, estava deitada no meu cantinho favorito da cidade, aquele lugar onde eu podia ver toda a paisagem, cheia de prédios e casas e ouvir o barulho do vento misturado com o farfalhar das árvores e respirar o ar puro do campo, mesmo com a cidade bem na minha frente.

Edward correra até onde eu estava e se sentara atrás de mim, colocando minha cabeça em seu colo e acariciando meus cabelos, tirando os pequenos pedaços de grama e flores que ficaram grudados.

-É feio eu me sentir tão feliz mesmo depois de tanta gente ter morrido? – ele sorriu – e muitas delas pelas minhas mãos? – meu marido beijou minha testa, fitando-me carinhosamente.

-Neste caso não – Edward deu ombros – mas se você sair explodindo shoppings por aí, eu vou começar a desconfiar.

Rimos juntos, eu me sentei e o abracei. Parecia que tudo ia começar de onde parou, que eu ia para a aula semana que vem, que o professor de francês ia se curvar sobre minha carteira, que Diana ia cantarolar no almoço sobre o próximo baile, que Nessie ia pedir colo para seu lobisomem-escravo, Alice ia estragar o jogo de xadrez de Jasper e Emmett, Esme ia olhar a todos com seu olhar maternal e cuidadoso, enquanto Carlisle ria de Rose chutando a cadeira onde um Jake dormia tranquilo.

Mas eu não tinha essa certeza ainda. Tínhamos... tinhamos causado a destruição de, sei lá, um terço da cidade.

-Edward, amor – murmurei, fitando o chão e depois seus olhos dourados – nós... nós vamos continuar aqui? – ele pressionou os lábios numa linha, como uma poker face – eu sei que estamos ainda meio que disfarçando, mas eu não sei, Carlisle parecia meio nervoso, e Esme sempre se preocupa com a nossa segurança, nós vamos esperar a poeira baixar para se mudar?

-Bem... a gente conversou – ele começou – bem, ninguém falou nada, pelo menos não comigo, mas eu ouvi... okay, eu li os pensamentos dos dois – estava meio sem graça, então eu beijei seu rosto – e...

-Fala logo, quer me matar de novo? – meu marido riu, acariciando meu rosto antes de continuar.

-Não, nós não vamos nos mudar – Meu sorriso parecia ir, literalmente, de orelha a orelha – Esme acha que o pior já passou, e que isso não parece se associar a nós de jeito nenhum... Carlisle não quer ter que mudar de emprego depois de seis meses aqui e Alice não nos viu desmontando a biblioteca dele, logo, ficamos.

Nós ficamos lá por horas, só aproveitando a vista do nosso lar, a nossa cidade, por mais algum tempo. Pelo menos, até que algo menos terrível aconteça novamente e nós sejamos obrigados a sair.

oOoOoOo

Voltamos para casa, e tudo parecia um grande alvoroço. Alice corria de um lado para o outro, Rose secava os cabelos enquanto preparava seu estojo de maquiagem, Jasper seguia sua esposa obedecendo ao que ela falava, Esme estava servindo o jantar para os dois lobisomens e uma meia-vampira na mesa da cozinha, enquanto Carlisle, que acabara de chegar, fora empurrado para seu quarto e um bolo de roupas jogados em seu colo.

-O que está acontecendo? – Perguntei, quando Alice jogou roupas em mim e em Edward e nos empurrou para o banheiro – Alice?

-Não se lembra? Hoje é aniversário da Leah – eu arregalei os olhos. Não tinha a mínima idéia disso – Vamos, vai se arrumar, ela logo estará aqui.

-Como você sabe? Você não pode vê-la!

-Eu posso ver o porteiro do nosso prédio, e ela está falando com a mãe dela sobre ir em algum lugar especial essa noite – ela me deu uma piscadela – coloque a roupa e venha se maquiar logo!

BLAM

A porta se bateu em minha frente.

oOoOoOo

Parecia uma festa de gala. Eu usava um vestido azul celeste de um ombro só que ia até a metade de minhas coxas. Um salto alto prateado, meus cabelos soltos e bem encaracolados, uma maquiagem bem forte. Rose estava magnífica: um tomara que caia vermelho combinado com uma saia preta bem justa lhe davam todo aquele ar sexy. Alice estava uma bonequinha... bem safada. Uma blusa decotada cor de rosa para combinar com sua saia jeans.

Os homens não precisavam de muita coisa. Camisetas, calças jeans, tênis, no máximo uma jaqueta. Esme estava bem vestida, como uma mãe poderosa. Uma blusa verde acompanhada de uma saia preta rodada e os cabelos presos num coque alto. Carlisle estava mais arrumado, calça e camisa social.

Edward estava magnífico com aquela blusa cinza com estampas e um jeans escuro. Renesmee estava deslumbrante, um vestido tomara que caia roxo escuro balonê, um salto mais baixo que o de nós, pois ela ainda estava iniciando, embora parecia ser muito coordenada. Seus cabelos cor de bronze enrolados caiam sobre seus ombros e suas bochechas coradas deixavam seu lobisomem ainda mais apaixonado. Seth ria, deitado na poltrona.

-Oh, ela está chegando... – Alice deu uma risada maligna. Tenho medo do que passa na cabeça daquela pequena louca.

Quando ela entrou, ficou paralizada, então Seth rapidamente a colocou no banheiro, enquanto eu via uma loira com o olhar focado na lobisomem invadir nossa sala.

-Olá todo mundo – ela passou por nós usando uma blusa regata preta justa, mas longa, sobre uma sala prateada em camadas, um bolero rendado e um sapato bem alto. Rapidamente, a porta se fechou, e tão rapidamente quanto, saiu de lá uma Leah com um vestido com os ombros caídos dourado, uma sandália também dourada e um lindo colar com uma pedra vermelha. Seu cabelo fora preso num rabo de cavalo, deixando apenas algumas mechas cairem ao redor de seu rosto, pois agora que estavam mais compridos, ou pelo menos o suficiente para prender.

Jayden entrara pela porta dos fundos, acenando para nós e dando um largo sorriso para a namorada, que deixara finalmente Leah solta.

-Você podia simplesmente ter me avisado que dariam uma festa – nervosamente encarou a pequena.

-Eu sei, me pouparia o cheiro de lobisomem – ela torceu o nariz e a loba lhe dera um tapa no ombro.

-Obrigada – ela sorriu para todos nós – onde nós vamos?

oOoOoOo

Já se passara das quatro da manhã, nós estávamos no Crimson Drop, o bar de nossos vizinhos. O lugar parecia maior, ou era apenas eu que estava tão nervosa da primeira vez que vim. As mesas estavam rodeando uma pista de dança, próxima ao bar, onde Diana preparava drinks aqui e lá. Havia uma área VIP, que eu não havia notado, escadas dos dois lados do bar levavam a um segundo andar, onde o DJ estava e havia mais mesas, mais cadeiras, e mais espaço pra dançar. Nós tínhamos acesso as duas áreas e ficávamos circulando, bebendo e dançando.

Leah dançava com um garoto que aparentava ter a minha idade... quando eu era viva. Susan não resistira aos encantos de Seth – e ela estava bem bêbada a essa altura – e eles dançavam na pista de dança bem colados, por sinal.

Nessie bebericava de pouquinho em pouquinho, e logo Emmett a carregara para baixo, para que dançasse com ele. Esme e Carlisle nos observávamos nos divertir, bebendo champagne abraçados.

Eu me apoiara no parapeito do segundo andar, olhando todos dançando lá embaixo. Jayden puxara sua namorada para dançar, Alice e Jasper já não dançavam mais, estavam se beijando loucamente no meio da pista de dança. Todos pareciam felizes, o que me fez sorrir também. Edward colocou a mão em minha cintura e eu o fitei, colando meus lábios nos dele.

Tudo era perfeito naquele meu pequeno pedaço de paraíso.

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Minna-saaaan, quanto tempo lol

**Marcus**: pois é, se você largasse mão e resolvesse escrever...

**Deh**: Desculpa gente, eh aquela velha historia de faculdade, trabalho, tcc... desculpa mesmo... espero que tenham gostado desse cap :D

**Aro**: Viu, ela trabalha, e você que nem o seu serviço faz direito u.u?

**Demetri**: ele deve ficar dando por aí...

**Marcus**: Começou cedo...

**Demetri**: Dando umas voltas, como você é malicioso u.u

**Heidi**: e como isso te fez soar gay...

**Jane**: To com sede è.é

**Felix**: Meu amor, você pode me chupar todinho se quiser ;D

**Alec**: E eu posso te socar todinho logo cedo se você continuar a se meter a bobo u.u

**Deh**: Me desculpem a demora, minha gente, mas eu já digo que eu tô escrevendo isso aqui as duas da manhã e eu acordo amanhã as sete, tudo por vocês :D

**Marcus**: Falsidade...

**Chelsea**: que nem a história de que você perdeu sua virgindade?

**Renata**: Marcus não virgem?

**Caius**: foi eu quem espalhou essa, era só pra poder ouvir as risadas da galera 8D

**Deh**: Vamos ler reviews :D

**Santiago**: usted esqueceram de mi presença?

**Renata**: gostoso, você por aqui 8D?

**Santiago**: para agradar su ojos ;D

**Demetri**: a primeira review é dá **Kammy Engels Black Uchiha** :B

**Deh**: Kammy-chaaaan, cade meu capítulo de Solidão betado, huh, huh, huh?

**Marcus**: escreve e dá bronca depois u.u

**Deh**: o dia que tu for gente vem mandar em mim u.u

**Caius**: Wah-Pah :D

**Aro**: isso não é um chicote, irmão e.e

**Heidi**: _aeeeeeee \õ/ depois de quase sete meses a fic tá de volta o começo ficou muito confuso, mais muito hilário, eu ri xD depois que eu comecei a me situar vc disse que o cap não tinha respostas mais eu encontrei uma \õ/ alias, mais de uma a Di sabia dos Doppelgängers por causa do Leo e da Susan não é? eu só não entendi qual a relação dessas 4 (Di, Zuriel, Leo, Susan) O Leo tava ajudando ele por causa de sua filha, que fofo *-* da onde vc tirou esse nome hein? (Doppelgängers)eita nome complicado ¬¬ como eles surgiram na cidade? pra varia todo mundo fica feliz xD beijos pra ti guria e pros machos da fic também ;D_

**Chelsea**: acho que foi tudo respondido... ou não, nao sei e.e

**Deh**: acho que nem eu sei, espero que sim xD

**Felix**: Doppelgangers são criaturas existentes já, os americanos chatos falam muito deles...

**Deh**: eu perguntei pro mestre da minha mesa 8D

**Jane**: Cadê o rango è.é?

**Heidi**: Se vira, menina u.u

**Jane**: (olha pra ela)

**Heidi**: (cai no chão) daqui eu não posso fazer nada D:

**Jane**: :D

**Heidi**: Já volto u.u

**Jane**: :DD

**Caius**: essa review é da **Lloiza** :B

**Aro**: _OOOOOEEE :D Nossa, achei q vc nunca ia voltar D: Bem, QUE ZONA DE CAP eu vou ler que ler a fic toda de novo pra entender, ja q eu esqueci tudo D: Mas nao se preocupe, eu seria incapaz de abandonar a fic. Beijos_

**Deh**: nem vem, nem foi tão bagunçado assim i.i

**Santiago**: usted puede vir comigo bagunçar... seus cabellos comigo ;D

**Renata**: e dá pra resistir *u*?

**Marcus**: tadinha dela, teve que reler essa merda inteira x.x

**Deh**: tadinho do seu cu, por tantas vezes que foi comido ò.ó

**Demetri**: malvadinha hoje, hein?

**Jane**: próxima review é da **Carol Mild**. :B

**Alec**: _AAA, você voltou! Como foi a viagem? anyway, você continua muito boa, quando que você vai postar no Mafia Volturi entrevista? Beijos!_

**Deh**: minha viagem foi ótima, obrigada :3

**Marcus**: Ah, o máfia, minha tortura...

**Demetri**: achei que fosse sexo anal :P

**Caius**: acho que ele gosta disso

**Felix**: se não gostasse, como explicariam aqueles gritos de madrugada?

Silêncio.

**Marcus**: haha, muito engracado, a review é da **maa cullen** u.ú

**Demetri**: _amei amei vo acompanha apartir dakii =] bjbj atée o prox cap_

**Jane**: tadinha dela, tá acompanhando o vácuo :B

**Deh**: até tu, Brutus?

**Caius**: tu demorou mesmo e.e

**Deh**: eu sei, desculpa gente e.e

**Jane**: **Helise-dono** vamo logo antes que a Heidi volte com a janta u.u

**Santiago**: si si, la janta :3

**Chelsea**: gostoso :P

**Caius**: alguém já notou que a gente nunca almoça?

**Alec**: _OhmYGod! Até que enfim...esperei tannnnnnnnnnnto! Mas valeu...entendo perfeitamente seus motivos, mas agora essa fic anda não anda?_

**Marcus**: NÃO, NÃO ANDA HÁAAAAA

**Deh**: tá acabando, vamo terminar isso logo, né xD

**Santiago**: como fuerma de perdon, estarei en su casa este final de semana ;D

**Renata**: Deh, eu nunca vou de perdoar e.e

**Deh**: pelo que i.i?

**Renata**: por mandar o gostoso na casa dela e não na minha i.i

**Demetri**: **Priiii**, a voz é sua :P

**Chelsea**: _U-O-U! tpo...fazia uma eraaaaaaaa que eu não lia essa fic, não sei se eu nunca mais vi ela por aqui, ou se vc demorou pra atualizar e talz... x) uihaiuhaiuha mas enfim...adorei o capitulo, apesar de ter ficado morrendo de dó dos pobres poodlezinhos... Mas Ok, fazer o que né? ;DD uaihiuahiuaha vo colocar no alerta, assim eu não perco as proximas atualizações! ;DDD Beijooo até o proximo!_

**Marcus**: que sorte a sua não perder um capítulo e.e

**Deh**: cala a boca u.u

**Felix**: dó de c* é...

**Heidi**: é a sua boca lavada com sabão, seu boca suja u.u

**Jane**: janta *u*?

**Heidi**: haaai, servido galera lol

**Deh**: bom, agradeço a Kammy-chan, Lloiza-san, Carol-san, maa-san, Heloise-san e Priiii-san, obrigada pelas reviews, e espero que continuem na luta :D

**Aro**: reviews, perdoem ela, tchau, beijos, amo voces, vamo logooooo

**Caius**: reviews, beijos...

**Santiago**: mi muchachas de mi corazon, reviews para tu gostoso ;D

**Renata**: se um dia for meu...

**Demetri**: reviews ;D

**Cara** **aleatório**: é aqui que fica o banheiro i.i?

Vampiros olhando e lambendo os beiços.

**Cara** **aleatório**: er... acho que não i.i

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Ja ne_


	19. Epílogo, parte 1

**Disclaimer**: Edward andando no mercado.

**Alice**: Eu vou pegar carne, lembre-se de pegar os produtos de baixa caloria pra Leah e a Nessie. *sai*

**Edward**: E como eu descubro isso...? Okay, eu me viro ._.

Pega uma caixa de sabão em pó.

**Edward**: *lendo o rótulo* Twilight e seus personagens não pertencem a Deh, e sim a tia Meyer.

Pensa.

**Edward**: Parece de baixa caloria pra mim :D *coloca na cestinha*

**Quase acabando, falta mais um capítulo!**

**Pessoas, eu não falo Romeno. Entendam o que o Google tradutor passou para mim, obrigada :D**

_#Música: Live to rise – Soundgarden#_

**Epílogo parte 1.**

Disseram-me que tudo ficaria tranquilo.

Que depois que a poeira abaixasse, poderíamos viver em paz.

Ao andar nas ruas, eu percebia uma movimentação bem menor, lojas fechadas nos shoppings, restaurantes trabalhando apenas um período, os sorrisos desaparecidos.

Muitos conhecidos sumiram do dia para a noite, muitos parentes, amigos, vizinhos, colegas de trabalho ou estudo simplesmente não estavam lá no dia seguinte.

A imprensa estava quieta em relação a isso, provavelmente os Volturi fizeram algo para tentar ajudar.

Não adianta. O tempo não espera ninguém se recuperar. Eu, mais do que ninguém, sabia disso.

E, aparentemente, as pessoas de Chilliwack também.

Os cemitérios se encheram de covas vazias, algumas pessoas de luto, outras distribuíam papéis com rostos de pessoas desaparecidas.

Eu sentia a dor em meu peito em saber de que tinha uma parcela de culpa nisso. Não era como se eu tivesse matado seus entes queridos, mas eu tirara o substituto que os deixava tão feliz como se fosse de verdade.

Contudo, era o que tinha que ser feito.

Guardei o papel que uma mulher me entregara. Nele, a foto de um menino de 16 anos sorridente.

Solucei estranhamente. E se fosse eu, entregando papéis com o rosto de Renesmee nele?

Segurei meus próprios braços, depois de passar a mão nos olhos. Eu sabia que não podia chorar, mas, ainda assim o fizera, como um reflexo de uma vida mortal.

-Hey, achei você – Edward me segurara pela cintura, beijando meu rosto – achou o que precisava?

-Si-sim, acho que sim – ergui as sacolas que carregava para que ele pudesse ver, forçando um sorriso – podemos voltar?

-Claro – meu marido segurou minha mão, fitando meu rosto, enquanto eu evitava fitá-lo de volta, revezando meu olhar entre o chão e alguma coisa do lado oposto onde ele estava – você não está muito bem, não é? – ele respirou fundo, eu voltei a fitar o chão – é por causa do incidente com os _Doppels_ ainda?

-Foi metade da cidade embora, amor – eu levei a mão ao rosto, tremendo – como eu posso não me sentir culpada?

-Amor, você matou imitações deles, não eles de verdade – o Cullen me parou, forçando-me a olhar em seus olhos – lembra aquele seriado sobre zumbis que a gente assistiu? É a mesma coisa – o dono dos olhos dourados mais lindos que eu já vira me abraçou, sussurrando palavras de calma em meu ouvido – só que pior...

Eu ri, abraçando-o de volta com força.

-Eu te amo, sabia? – seu sorriso torto me deixou arrepiada.

-Também te amo, Bella.

oOoOoOo

-Ainda bem que vocês voltaram! Sabem que estamos fazendo comida para um batalhão, não? – Alice correu até mim e pegou rapidamente as sacolas, levando-as até Esme e Jacob.

-Wow, vocês retiraram mesmo a cerca – Edward murmurou, com uma das mãos na nuca e outra em minha cintura.

-Não se preocupe, iremos colocar de volta depois da festa – Diana pegou o restante das sacolas com Edward e checou seu conteúdo – é muita gente, achamos que se aumentássemos o quintal, seria melhor para acomodá-los.

Olhei ao redor, vendo um grande gramado agora que a cerca que dividia as duas casas fora retirada e arrastada para o fundo. Uma churrasqueira preta estava próximo à piscina e ao redor dela Emmett e Carlisle enchiam-na de carvão, enquanto Diana tentava ajudá-los. Vampiros não precisam acender churrasqueiras, logo, não sabemos como fazê-los.

Jacob ria enquanto temperava a carne que, ao lado, seu novo colega lobisomem fatiava. Jayden sorria, seus olhos brilhavam e seu rosto corado não escondia o fato de que estivera com sua namorada recentemente. O fato dele não estar pulando prédios de felicidade dizia que ainda não acontecera nada. Ótimo, por mais que eu soubesse que minha filha tinha a cabeça de uma adulta, ela ainda era minha filha e eu não queria encorajá-la a nada precipitado.

Rosalie ajudara Jasper a trazer umas cadeiras de praia para fora, enquanto Seth e Leonard trouxeram alguns troncos de árvore, colocando-os em forma circular, como se fosse haver um luau essa noite.

Leah comia um pedaço de pão enquanto opinava no jeito que os outros dois lobisomens cortavam a carne. Limpou as mãos na toalha que Jake segurava e tirou Jayden de seu posto, ensinando-o de fato, como fazê-lo. Percebi, então, que ele sabia como fazer, só estava perdido por causa da namorada.

Dei um leve sorriso, percebendo como a nossa vida era tranquila aqui. Por mais que tivéssemos feito tudo isso, nós tínhamos paz. A paz estava ao nosso redor, enchia nossos pulmões como o ar da montanha, nos fazia sorrir diariamente.

Não precisar mentir era ótimo também. Mesmo com o inverno chegando, não precisávamos usar blusas de frio enormes para fingirmos que éramos normais. Ali podíamos ficar de regata e jeans, além de alguns lobisomens de bermuda e descamisados ao redor que ninguém ia notar nada.

-Alguém está mais animada do que eu? – Alice deu um pulinho e bateu palmas, enquanto carregava uma sacola.

-Há cinco minutos atrás você estava triste murmurando que não conseguia saber de nada – comentei, aproximando-me dela e ajudando-a com a sacola.

-Mas é tão... diferente! Não saber de nada! – deixamos os pacotes sobre uma mesa de madeira, quando percebi que um carro preto acabara de parar em frente aos portões de nossos vizinhos. De lá, desceu uma mulher morena com um belo sorriso no rosto que acenou para nós.

Diana correu na direção dela, abrindo os portões e abraçando-na. Carlisle a acompanhou e meu marido sussurrou algo a Emmett, que prontamente seguiu-o. Pude apenas vê-la entregar a chave do carro para meu irmão, que abriu o porta-malas e começou a tirar sacolas de lá.

-Que bom que vocês começaram a arrumar as coisas, muita generosidade de vocês – Elizabeth beijou o rosto do filho, que retornara a atividade de cortar carne – eu sei que vocês não comem... deve ser bem incômodo.

-Estamos acostumados – Carlisle respondeu – Esme sempre cozinha para Jacob, Seth e Leah agora.

A mãe de Jayden beijou o rosto dos três lobisomens, aproveitando o espaço de tempo que indicou várias sacolas que Emmett carregava para o filho e Jake, que o ajudava com os bifes.

-Eu trouxe mais carne, imaginei que íamos precisar – ela prendeu o cabelo, tirando a jaqueta que usava e ficando só de regata – vou ajudar vocês.

-Não acha que é suficiente? – Carlisle perguntou, olhando o que parecia ser uns 15kg de carne separadas em várias sacolas. Aproximei-me, incomodada com o cheiro forte da comida crua.

-São sete _shapeshifters_ adultos e quatro adolescentes, além das meio-vampiras aqui, acho até que pode faltar – ela riu, pegando um tomate e cortando-o ao meio com uma faca muito bem afiada.

-Querido – falei a meu marido, quando ele passou por mim – você não acha isso meio assustador?

-Bella, meu amor – Edward riu e me beijou os lábios – somos vampiros, o que pode dar errado?

Pelo que eu percebi em minha curta segunda vida até agora... tudo.

oOoOoOo

-Elizabeth... Beth – vi Leah aproximar-se da mãe do mais novo lobo do bando, que secou as mãos no avental antes de virar-se para ela.

-Oi querida – seu sorriso nao deixou Leah mais confortável, pelo que vi.

Eu observei minha filha por um instante, até que meu marido segurou minha mão e, sorrindo, puxou-me para sentar-se em seu colo, numa cadeira de praia. Encostei-me em seu ombro, percebendo que ele murmurava uma canção que eu não conhecia.

-Fez uma música nova?

-Está em fase de testes ainda, depois eu toco pra você ver o que você acha – beijou meu rosto, eu sorri, minha atenção retornando a loba, que agora puxara Beth e ambas sentaram-se, uma numa cadeira de praia, outra num tronco de árvore.

-Você se transformou também, não? – Leah perguntou, e eu instintivamente inclinei-me um pouco para escutar melhor.

-Querida – Edward murmurou – disfarce pelo menos – puxou-me para trás, fazendo-me recostar nele novamente – sorri, então busquei seus lábios para um beijo, breve e apaixonado. Queria meio que... escutar a conversa das duas.

-Ah sim, mas essa história eu vou esperar pra contar quando meu irmão chegar com o resto do grupo, querida – ela piscou com um dos olhos – não quero estragar a surpresa.

-Não é isso, é... se você se transformou, como teve um filho?

-Ah – pude ver a mãe corar – bem, quando eu era adolescente eu cometi meus erros, sabe? – novamente um silêncio constrangedor, Beth mexia nos cabelos castanhos – eu tive Jay antes de me transformar, o pai dele... bem, meus irmãos mataram-no quando descobriram que ele não queria se casar comigo, apesar que o maior problema foi o acidente que ele causou com o Jayjay – Jayden aproximou-se da mãe, Diana empurrando-o para perto dela – então eu criei meu menino sozinha – forçou um sorriso, os olhos começavam a querer lacrimejar – eu me transformei logo depois, então tinha que cuidar das patrulhas, das confusões e ainda de uma criança, acabei deixando essa vida de lado muito cedo.

-Desculpe, eu não queria...

-Mas, depois que tive meu imprinting, a vida ficou mais fácil, sabe? – novamente, a morena abriu seu sorriso típico, as lágrimas davam ainda mais vida ao seu olhar.

-Você teve um imprinting?

-Mas é claro, por que não? Acha que isso é exclusivo dos homens?

-E não é? – dessa vez era Jake que perguntou, então, tanto ela como eu reparei que se formara uma roda ao redor das duas, escutando a conversa. Susan, ao meu lado, recebera um copo de refrigerante de Seth, que buscou sentar-se ao lado dela, o mais próximo que podia.

-Bem, não, mas tem suas diferenças – aproveitando que todo mundo prestava atenção, até mesmo Esme e Carlisle se juntaram próximo a fogueira acesa – nós mulheres não temos a identificação do nosso _imprinting_ assim tão fácil, o que acontece é que nós ficamos férteis novamente.

-Então uma loba pode ter filhos – vi um brilho nos olhos de Leah.

-Sim, qualquer _shapeshifter_ pode, querida.

-E como foi isso? – Susan perguntou, curiosa, tendo um lobisomem para segurar seu copo. Ela já sabia que podia abusar da boa vontade dele?

Percebi que Jayden girou os olhos, e apoiou a cabeça no ombro da namorada, que estava sentada em seu colo. Pelo visto ele já escutara essa história algumas vezes, que não foram poucas. Fez alguns gestos disfarçados para a namorada, que sussurrou "comporte-se" e acariciou seu cabelos. Foi o suficiente para que ele se aquietasse.

-Quando eu resolvi parar com tudo, Jay tinha seis anos e, por causa do acidente, já era mudo – parece que todo mundo dirigiu, mesmo que por um breve segundo, o olhar para o lobisomem, que corara um pouco, então afundara o rosto no pescoço da namorada, escondendo-se em seus cabelos dourados – então eu me decidi por ser uma mãe e conseguir um emprego... eu saí da reserva e fui morar na cidade, consegui um emprego, tudo tranquilo – a morena respirou fundo, bebendo um pouco de cerveja – eu reparei que... bem, eu tinha menstruado e eu sabia que isso não era possível...

**Flashback**

-Vamos querido, vamos visitar seus tios – peguei minhas bolsas e uma mala simples para mim e Jay, colocando no porta-malas do carro. Percebi que ele parou e pensou, antes de misturar alguns gestos com letras. Era difícil para ele decorar tudo aquilo, sendo tão novo. Suspirei. Entre os erros, entendi um "eu não quero ir, mamãe" – Você gosta do vovô e dos seus primos, não? – ele concordou com a cabeça – então qual é o problema? – meu filho ficou quieto, segurando as mãos e olhando para o chão.

Ajoelhei-me, colocando uma mecha de seu cabelo atrás da orelha. Fitei seus olhos castanhos.

-Filho, mamãe precisa de você agora, okay? – beijei sua testa – seja bonzinho e venha comigo, por favor? – ele olhou para mim e concordou com a cabeça – obrigada meu amor, no caminho compro um sorvete para você, tudo bem?

Ele abriu um largo sorriso e bateu palmas. Ri, sentindo um frio na barriga ao lembrar do acontecido.

oOoOoOo

-Jay? – depois de passar pela entrada da reserva, tudo ficou mais fácil. O caminho já me era conhecido de longa data, principalmente pelo fato de eu ter morado lá desde que me conhecia por gente. Jay dormia silenciosamente encostado na porta, então deixei-o assim, dirigindo pelas sinuosas estradas da reserva. Ao longe avistei a cabana de minha família, então acelerei para chegar mais rápido – Pai?

-Beth minha querida filha, como você está? – o homem de quase dois metros me deu um largo abraço, beijando minha cabeça – e cadê meu netinho?

A porta do carro se abriu, e Jayden desceu, esfregando os olhos, agarrado num cachorrinho de pelúcia que ganhara de presente de meu irmão anos atrás.

-Diga oi para o seu avô – sussurrei para meu pequeno, quando o peguei no colo. Ele estava ficando muito pesado para ser carregado. Vi-o gesticular um rápido oi, então meu pai o pegou no colo.

-Não se preocupe, quando ele se juntar a nós, isso vai acabar, sabia? Nossa magia cura todas as doenças...

-Cadê a mamãe? – ignorei-o, aquilo não era uma doença, não queria meu Jayjay criando idéias que não se realizariam.

-Foi até a fronteira pegar alguma coisa, já volta.

oOoOoOo

Aproveitei quase um mês de descanso, na paz da reserva. Antes que Jayden tivesse ficado _homesick_, ele já ganhara uma lança e Wulf o ensinara a caçar pequenos animais. Aproveitei para me transformar também, havia tempos que eu não fazia nada. Li todos os livros que pude, perguntei a minha mãe, a meu pai e a meus irmãos, ouvi apenas lendas e histórias do _imprinting_. Será? Mas quem poderia ser? Estava cercada pela minha família, e isso nunca acontecera antes perto deles...

Foi quando eu senti. Novamente. Droga...

-Pai – saí da casa procurando-o. Pude vê-lo sentado com Jayden na varanda, ensinando-o a tirar a pele de um esquilo morto – tem algum _shapeshifter_ por perto.

oOoOoOo

A caçada pelo tal do _shapeshifter_ durara quase o dia todo. Quando o sol estava se pondo, pude ouvir os pensamentos de Kundred, meu irmão, que lutava com um homem que rosnava. Bati minhas asas para mais perto, aproveitando a altitude para um rasante, antes de aterrissar no chão novamente como humana.

-Cuidado filha, ele pode ser perigoso – Eu queria saber se ele era meu _imprinting_, eu precisava saber. Empurrei meus irmãos para ver um homem alto e forte, como meus irmãos, contudo, sua pele era clara, muito mais clara que a nossa, ele parecia apenas... bronzeado de sol. Seus cabelos compridos ondulados caiam até seu ombro num tom de vermelho escuro. Tinha os pés descalsos, e as mãos sujas de terra. O fato dele rosnar para meus irmãos, que o seguravam de pé, fazia-o parecer ainda mais animalesco, além, claro, de estar completamente sujo, dos pés a cabeça.

Usava um moletom rasgado nos pés, sendo que eu nao sabia dizer a cor original da peça – Quem é você, forasteiro? – o ruivo rosnou para meu pai, que fitou-o com firmeza – o que você quer nessas terras? – o rosnado aumentou, e ele se debatia nos braços de dois de meus sete irmãos, que rondavam para ver o que ele podia fazer.

Aproximei-me lentamente, querendo ver quem ele era.

-Qual seu nome? – perguntei, tomando lugar ao lado de meu pai. Entre rosnados, eu chamara a atenção dele, apenas para que ele me olhasse nos olhos como... como se lesse minha alma. De repente, ele parou de rosnar, caindo de joelhos em nossa frente, sem tirar os olhos de mim – por favor? – Eu não conseguia deixar de encará-lo também, meu coração batia disparado. Será que era ele meu _imprinting_?

Percebi-o apoiar-se nas mãos como se fossem suas patas, e andar até minha direção, cheirando minhas pernas e desajeitadamente ficando sobre suas pernas, para cheirar meu rosto e meu cabelo. Abaixou-se novamente, rondando-me e parando em minha frente, rosnando para meus irmãos. Tarzan e Jane tinha um significado completamente diferente para mim agora.

-Ótimo maninha, o Rex teve um _imprinting_ em você – Jared e Odawa riram – agora já pode dizer pro Jay que vocês terão um cachorro em casa.

oOoOoOo

Odeio concordar, mas fora quase isso mesmo. Meu "Rex", como diziam meus irmãos, me seguia o tempo todo e dormia no chão ao lado da minha cama. Logo, Jayden o ensinara a trazer as coisas e, inclusive, a trazer o pedaço de pau que ele jogava. Era realmente igual a ter um cachorro em casa.

Depois de limpo, ele parecia outra pessoa. Seus cabelos ondulados foram amarrados para trás, mas ainda sim ele conseguia soltá-los novamente. Raramente "Rex" sorria, mas quando o fazia, Jayden apontava e ria junto.

Ele morava comigo e meu filho em minha casa na cidade agora. Era bem prático, visto que eu não precisava alimentá-lo – de vez em quando eu o dava carne, mas geralmente ele caçava seu próprio almoço. Rex cuidava de Jayden quando eu não estava em casa por causa do trabalho, e inclusive ia buscá-lo na escola, caso eu pedisse.

Com o tempo, eu me acostumei com tudo isso, parei de vê-lo como um homem e sim como um cão. Chamava-o de Rex em tempo integral, e via-o dormir no sofá, e destruir minhas almofadas quando brincava com Jay.

Tentamos ensiná-lo a se comportar novamente como uma pessoa normal, mas... ele simplesmente não queria. Deixei por assim mesmo, resolvi não forçar nada.

Uma vez ele dormiu na cama comigo. Ele não se mexia muito e, por um certo tempo, pareceu que estava vigiando para ter certeza que ninguém iria aparecer por lá. Adormeci antes dele e tive uma noite de sono confortável. Quando acordei, senti certa pressão nas costas, e percebi um emaranhado de cabelos ruivos em meu pescoço. Rex estava deitado comigo, abraçando-me, sua cabeça estava em meu ombro e o ruivo respirava tranquilamente.

Por um instante, ponderei sobre minha vida. O meu homem perfeito, o homem pelo qual eu deveria me apaixonar, casar e ter filhos era um cachorro. Duas lágrimas escorreram de meus olhos, as quais eu não consegui disfarçar. Acariciei os cabelos dele, aproveitando a sensação, a força com que seus braços envolviam minha cintura, ainda sim delicadamente.

O despertador tocou, foi quando tudo acabou. Ele deu um pulo e bateu no pobre objeto, fazendo-o voar longe. Eu ri, enquanto saia da cama, mandando-o não encostar no despertador. Vi-o parar e rosnar, vidrado em destruir o objeto de metal barulhento.

Sorri quando ele sorriu também, aproximando-se de mim, fitando-me com aquele olhar de quem precisava de mim. Suspirei.

-Venha, vou te dar comida.

oOoOoOo

Depois de um tempo, eu estaria sendo a anfitriã de uma festa para investidores no meu trabalho. Como isso aconteceria em minha casa, Rex não poderia ficar lá. Haveria muita gente andando pela casa toda e as chances dele ser descoberto eram grandes. Já que seria muito difícil para eu explicar isso, tanto para as pessoas, como para meu chefe, conversei com meu pai e Rex ficaria por lá até essa festa passar.

Deixei-o lá numa quinta-feira, ajoelhando-me em sua frente e explicando lentamente que viria buscá-lo em três dias. Eu sabia que ele me entendia, e dessa vez não fora diferente. Abaixando a cabeça, o ruivo ficou, vendo-me entrar no meu carro e partir.

Parece que tudo foi difícil depois disso. Simplesmente chegar em casa e saber que Rex não iria me receber com seu sorriso era difícil. Suspirava, enquanto arrumava as coisas, mesas, comida, mandando Jay arrumar suas coisas, pois iria dormir na casa de seu amigo, que era nosso vizinho.

A festa correu tranquilamente e, no dia seguinte, havia neve cobrindo nosso jardim. Jay e seu amigo brincavam, correndo de um lado para o outro completamente agasalhados. Beijei-o, enquanto chamava uma empregada para limpar a casa.

Ajudei-a como pude, preparando-me também, para trazer Rex de volta.

-A senhora vai viajar, tem certeza? – quando olhei para fora, havia uma grossa tempestade de neve cobrindo o céu – se não se importa eu vou agora, senão não chego em casa.

-Não não, sem problema, pode ir, obrigada – paguei-a e peguei o telefone, vendo Jayden jantar assistindo TV – Pai?

Falei com meu pai, e mandei-o explicar a Rex que não poderia ir buscá-lo hoje. Aparentemente ele estava inquieto, pois meu prazo de três dias havia corrido. Avisei-o que iria buscá-lo amanha pela manhã, contudo não pude ouvir resposta, o telefone estava mudo. Jay me apontou a TV, dizendo que as redes haviam caído por toda a região norte.

Conforme as horas iam passando, eu ficava mais nervosa e inquieta. Tinha saudade do meu Rex. Lembrei que talvez as redes móveis estivessem funcionando, então fui atrás de meu celular. Estava na minha bolsa que... estava no carro, lá fora. Respirei fundo e coloquei um chinelo qualquer. Não ia colocar casaco, como minha temperatura era mais alta que o normal e ia ser uma rápida saída, não precisava me preocupar.

Quando abri a porta, vi que a tempestade estava feia. Havia neve até a altura do meu joelho, e ela continuava caindo. Se não passasse até o anoitecer, amanhã as estradas estariam fechadas, mais um dia sem meu Rex. Caminhei com dificuldades até o carro, conseguindo abrir apenas uma pequena fresta da porta, apenas o suficiente para esgueirar meu braço por dentro e abrir o vidro. Com o vidro aberto, joguei meu corpo para dentro e alcancei a bolsa que estava no banco do passageiro.

Ao sair, ativei o alarme e vi o vidro fechar sozinho. Sorri então, enquanto caminhava de volta para a varanda, onde meu filho me esperava. Percebi que ele estava nervoso e apontava para o portão. Aproximei-me dele, olhando na direção que apontava e pude perceber um borrão vermelho no meio da neve. Nesse instante joguei a bolsa no chão de madeira, correndo pela neve e abrindo o portão de madeira, onde pude ver o dono dos cabelos vermelhos que eu amava.

Lá estava Rex, sentado no chão e coberto de neve dos pés a cabeça, olhando-me com aqueles grandes olhos azuis de necessidade. Percebi suas extremidades, como ponta dos dedos, nariz, orelhas e lábios em um tom arroxeado, então tentei ajudá-lo, utilizando-me de toda minha força para puxá-lo para dentro de casa, onde percebi que ele estava realmente congelando. Para um _shapeshifter_, ter uma temperatura dessa era ridículo.

Levei-o para o banheiro, onde, com a ajuda de meu filho, colocamos Rex dentro da banheira e ligamos a água quente.

Esperei nervosamente para que isso fizesse resultado. De tempos em tempos mandava Jay checá-lo, e, pelos seus relatórios infantis, ele ficara mais corado, mas ainda estava deitado de olhos fechados. Acalmei-me e comecei a assistir tv, quando vi que Jay se levantou e seguiu para o banheiro onde Rex estava, para checá-lo. Ouvi seus passos indo e vindo rapidamente, como se corresse. Olhei para ele, Jay tinha os olhos arregalados e estava boquiaberto. Quando fui perguntar o motivo, pude vê-lo atrás dele, de pé, com um meio-sorriso.

Rex estava lá, andando como gente normal, usando uma camiseta e uma calça como uma pessoa normal. Levantei-me assustada, para ver o ruivo se aproximar de mim e me beijar a testa.

-Desculpe por demorar tanto – sussurrou apenas para mim. Meu coração disparara, sua voz grossa se destacara no cômodo. Afastou-se um pouco de mim, ainda observando-me com aquele olhar de necessidade, aquele olhar que só um imprinting poderia ter – Sou Amaranth Korz, prazer em conhecê-la, Beth.

-Você... lembra de tudo? – ele tinha um forte sotaque que eu não pude deixar de notar. Alemão?

-Não de tudo, mas de alguma coisa – ele se abaixou e pegou Jayden no colo, que parecia uma boneca de pano em seus braços enormes. Com uma das mãos, fez-lhe alguns gestos que eu reconheci como sendo um simples cumprimento. Jay sorriu e lhe abraçou, aparentemente mais confortável que eu – obrigado por ter me recebido na tua casa, apesar de eu continuar trazendo pássaros mortos pra você.

Eu ri. Era verdade, quase todo dia, quando caçava, ele trazia algum animal morto e o jogava na varanda. Polidamente eu recusava, e dizia que ele poderia comer.

-Vai, me conta quem você é.

oOoOoOo

Dizia ele que não se lembrava da maior parte do que acontecera, sabia apenas que deixara sua vila por algum motivo que ele nao recordava, simplesmente se transformou e saiu correndo, não sabendo nem como saíra de seu país natal. Senti meu estômago dar cambalhotas quando ele disse que era casado, contudo não sabia dizer o que acontecera com sua aliança. Disse-me que tinha dois filhos, um menino e uma menina, e que morava na Romênia. Além disso, também não tinha idéia de como chegara até aqui, em outro continente.

Nem soube como reagir a tudo isso, e muito menos me sentia a vontade quando ele me fitava perdidamente, no sofá ao lado, passando todo aquele sentimento que só um _imprinting_ podia trazer.

Ele disse que queria um emprego para poder comprar sua passagem de volta. Já estava toda confusa com toda essa tonelada de informações que ele me passara que comprei a passagem para ele.

O ruivo tentou recusar, mas eu respondi com um simples "já está paga, sem reembolso" então ele acabou aceitando, precisava mesmo de um tempo sozinha para organizar meus pensamentos sobre tudo o que acontecera.

Quando levei-o no aeroporto, Amaranth me abraçou e me deu um beijo na testa, dizendo que voltaria. Era o que eu mais esperava...

oOoOoOo

O tempo passara devagar, no começo, contudo logo a rotina me atingira e Amaranth, meu querido Rex, fazia parte do passado. Levar Jay na escola, trabalho, buscar Jay, casa. Tudo ficara... tranquilo, sem nada diferente. Não havia um homem que se comportava como cachorro dormindo nos pés da minha cama, me abraçando pela manhã e me trazendo animais mortos.

A cada dia eu me lembrava cada vez menos dele e era, de certa forma, recomfortante... Não que eu gostasse de esquecê-lo, obviamente que não, mas.. parecia mais fácil continuar o dia a dia e a rotina da vida.

Eu acabara de voltar da reserva onde meu pai morava, e, aparentemente, Rex fora banido de qualquer forma de conversação. Silenciosamente eu agradeci, era mais fácil de continuar desse jeito. Como lá eu tinha minha família perto de mim, minhas memórias foram se dissolvendo e, lentamente, desaparecendo. No último dia eu reparara que ficara quatro dias sem o Rex passar em minha cabeça.

Jay adorava a reserva. Eles davam a ele armas e o ensinavam a subir em arvores e caçar como uma criança normal da reserva faria. Toda a natureza o fazia sorrir e ele quase nunca ficava perto de mim.

Naquele dia fora triste para ele, saber que teria que deixar a reserva e voltar novamente para a cidade, onde as crianças o tratavam diferente e tudo mais. Droga... eu ia precisar mudar de cidade agora.

Se ele crescesse num ambiente desse, que bem isso iria fazer para o psicológico dele? Talvez uma outra escola, onde ele era entendido, principalmente, e não visto como diferente, especial, de um jeito ruim.

Comecei a pesquisar online sobre novas escolas, e achei uma duas cidades pra frente da reserva, mais ao norte. Ótimo, maravilhoso. Eu mudava de cidade e ainda assim não precisaria ficar longe da minha família.

Avisei Jayden que iríamos voltar à cidade. Ele ficou triste no começo, enquanto arrumava suas coisas e despedia-se dos tios e primos.

-Vai dar tudo certo, mana – Wulf, meu irmão mais velho riu, enquanto me envolvia em seu enorme abraço – seu Rex voltando ou não – beijou minha testa, enquanto colocava minha franja atrás de minha orelha – Você é forte, aguentou muita coisa já, com certeza vai aguentar mais essa.

-Ás vezes a gente cansa, Wu – suspirei – é forte demais por muito tempo...

-Então você sabe que se você cair, a gente vai estar lá pra te segurar, não vamos te deixar na mão – seu sorriso era incrivelmente contagiante – sabe onde encontrar a gente e se quiser ligar, a gente corre pra cidade pra te ver.

Wulf seria o próximo líder do nosso clã. Ótimo, estaríamos bem servidos, ele tem espírito de liderança.

-Abraço grupal! – Jared gritou, vendo que eu abraçara novamente meu irmão mais velho. Logo estava sendo esmagada pelo restante dos meus irmãos, todos os sete.

-Eu amo todos vocês – gritei – agora me soltem, eu preciso respirar! – ri.

oOoOoOo

Voltamos pra cidade, então primeiramente eu parei o carro na frente da casa de nossa vizinha. Seu filho brincava na neve que ainda sobrevivia à primavera. Jayden, recém-acordado, colocou seu casaco e foi brincar com ele, ajudando-o a terminar um boneco de neve.

-Beth, que bom que você voltou! – abracei-a, tomando cuidado de não deixa-la sentir o toque da minha pele quente.

-Tudo bem? Teve algum problema?

-Nada, eu fiquei de olho e reguei as plantas, mas tudo certo – ela sorriu – que bom que seu amigo melhorou da perna, ele esteve por aí esses dias.

-Meu amigo? – ergui uma sobrancelha. A única pessoa que tinha problema na perna que eu conhecia era um _shapeshifter_ que tentara matar minha família no ano passado.

-Sim, ele andava meio estranho, mas parece melhor, você que me contou, não lembra? – sorri de volta, suando frio – ele perguntou onde você estava, disse que estava viajando.

-E ele está aonde agora?

-Bem, ele disse que foi procurar um hotel, mas algumas horas depois ele voltou, disse que estavam todos cheios – cruzei os braços na frente do corpo – pelo visto ele tinha a chave, entrou e ficou, disse que cuidaria das plantas.

-Que ótimo, obrigada – dei um sorriso forçado – bom, eu vou conversar com ele, tem como você olhar Jayjay um instante?

-Claro, eles não vão sair do quintal.

Entrei no carro e parei na garagem. Saquei a .12 que ficava no porta-malas e engatilhei, disfarçando-a na lateral do meu corpo, até abrir a porta.

Nada estranho na sala. A TV estava desligada, havia apenas um pacote de chips aberto na mesa de centro.

Andei silenciosamente, meus passos leves como os de um assassino. A arma engatilhada apoiada em meu ombro, um dos olhos fechados, para não perder a mira.

Ouvi um barulho vindo da porta da cozinha. Lá estava ele.

Cortei minha respiração. Era agora ou nunca.

O barulho parou. Dei alguns passos na direção da cozinha, sem abaixar a arma.

Voltei a respirar, ainda muito tensa. Resolvi pensar um pouco e usei meu nariz. O cheiro era conhecido. Tentei prestar mais atenção, lembrando-me de onde eu conhecia, se batia com o cheiro do _shapeshifter_ que eu encontrara.

O cheiro ficava mais forte, mais e mais, cada passo que eu dava.

Se fosse necessário, eu podia me transformar. Nada de mais, estava pronta para isso também.

E, do nada, alguém me segurara.

A mão fora colocada sobre a minha boca, e a outra puxava minha cintura, para que eu não pudesse fugir.

Quando respirei fundo para me transformar, eu reconheci o cheiro, e parei na hora.

-Sou eu – o sotaque confirmou minhas suspeitas – não tenha medo.

Soltei a arma, sentindo que ele me afrouxara também. Virei-me. Era ele, Rex – ou melhor, Amaranth – que me olhava, com seus olhos azuis cheios de paixão. Ele voltara, voltara mesmo.

-_Scuze_ a demora, m'lady – ele murmurou, terminando de abaixar a regata justa que usava, provavelmente estava transformado – Eu tive que resolver uns problemas que eu deixei para trás, na _România_, com meu clã – sorriu, jogando as madeixas vermelhas para trás – Aparentemente eu estive longe por cinco anos, meus filhos estavam preocupados. Falando em filhos, onde está Jayden?

-Está brincando com o vizinho – desajeitada, apontei para a casa ao lado, colocando as mãos na cintura – e sua esposa? – finalmente perguntei, meu estômago embolando em si mesmo.

-_Mea sotie_ é falecida a pouco mais de seis anos – passou a mão em seus cabelos - _Sunt un văduv_, viúvo.

-Meus pêsames – tive que esconder meu sorriso. Peguei a arma no chão e a desengatilhei, travando-a novamente – Desculpe por isso.

-Eu também peço desculpas por te segurar daquele jeito – ele estava realmente envergonhado, seguindo-me até meu carro, onde eu abri o porta-malas, para devolver a arma a seu lugar original – não queria levar um tiro, senti seu cheiro quando estava na floresta – é, ele estava na floresta ali perto – e senti cheiro de _praful de puscă_ – ele pensou um instante, provavelmente não lembrava da palavra – pó de revólver, de arma de fogo.

-Pólvora – sorri para ele, aproveitando o porta-malas aberto para pegar as duas malas, minha e de Jay, que ele prontamente tirou de minhas mãos, carregando para dentro sem nenhuma dificuldade – Decidiu o que vai fazer? – eu sabia de seu _imprinting_, obviamente, assim como ele sabia do meu.

-Está decidido – vi-o sorrir, mostrando seus caninos brancos pontudos de uma forma não ameaçadora, ao colocar as duas malas sobre o sofá da sala, mais próximo da porta, que eu fechara com a nossa entrada.

-E... – ele ainda sorria quando se virou para mim – o que seria isso?

-É bem simples, de verdade – ele estava de pé na minha frente, uns 30 centímetros mais alto que eu – talvez um pouco complicado, mas mais simples do que esperava – colocou a mão na nuca, ainda fitando meus olhos.

-Fale logo, está me deixando curiosa – dei um tapa leve em seu braço, passando em sua frente, indo em direção a luz que estava acesa, desligando o interruptor.

Quando me virei na direção dele, senti apenas seus braços envolvendo minha cintura, puxando-me firmemente contra seu corpo. Ele se curvara na direção de meu rosto, fitando meus olhos a apenas alguns centímetros de distância, quase como se pedisse autorização para seguir em frente. Subi meus braços por cima dos dele, até que finalmente o abracei, apoiando minhas mãos em sua nuca, fechando os olhos e aproximando-me de seus lábios.

Ele fizera o mesmo, logo estávamos nos beijando. Meu coração estava disparado, como o de uma colegial, com seu _sweetheart_.

Quando nos separamos, não sabia exatamente quanto tempo havia se passado, só que respirava pesadamente. Pude ver seu sorriso, seus olhos baixos, que logo se viraram para mim.

-Huh, não sei dizer como isso aconteceu – o ruivo riu, colando seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez. Quando fui perguntar o que era, tive que rir também. Eu estava com as costas coladas na parede, segurando-me em sua nuca e com as pernas enroladas em sua cintura, mais alto do que eu alcançava o chão, provavelmente ele fizera isso para não ter que ficar tão curvado.

-Parece adequado – soltei as pernas, e Amaranth me ajudou a apoiar-me no chão novamente.

-_Te iubesc_ – seu rosto ainda estava perto ao meu, suas mãos acariciavam minha cintura – Eu te amo, não sabe como senti a sua falta nesses meses.

Sorri maliciosamente, empurrando-o para trás lentamente. Ele pareceu não entender muito bem a mensagem, mas foi seguindo minha liderança, até que encontrou o braço do sofá, foi onde sua ficha pareceu cair.

Pulou o braço, sentando-se, apoiando as costas na grande pilha de almofadas que havia lá.

Ele era um homem muito grande, exageradamente grande, para um sofá de três lugares, o que quer dizer que metade de suas pernas ficaram para fora do móvel.

Sentei-me em seu colo, inclinando-me novamente para um beijo, sussurrando antes de beijá-lo:

-Eu te amo também.

**Fim do Flashback**

-Bem, foi depois que ele voltou que a gente se acertou, ele descobriu que a esposa dele morrera anos antes dele desaparecer, então ele não era mais de fato, casado – sorriu bobamente, lembrando de tais momentos – ainda é muito complicado, porque Amaranth é líder do seu clã na Romênia e eu tenho um filho pra criar, mas... tudo se ajeita.

Suspirei. As pessoas tinham vidas mais difíceis do que eu imaginava. Olhei para meu marido, que fitava o rosto da nossa contadora de histórias, provavelmente vendo em seus pensamentos suas memórias mais profundas e íntimas sobre o casal.

Aninhei-me mais, vendo Edward prender seus braços ao meu redor e acariciar meus cabelos, ainda sem olhar para mim de verdade. Ao meu lado, a certa distância, Jayden e Diana trocavam beijos apaixonados. Todos os outros lobos o invejavam, mesmo que em seu silêncio, eu sabia que Seth queria se aproximar mais de Susan, e que Jake começara a se cansar de ser apenas um amigo.

Olhei pro outro lado, meus parentes caminhavam de um lado para o outro. Levantei-me do colo de Edward, que mal pareceu perceber que eu saíra, concentrado em alguma coisa. Como todo mundo se dispersara depois da história, eu segui para o círculo de mulheres que se formara perto de Beth.

-Mas você é obrigada a ficar com quem tem um _imprinting_ em você? – Susan perguntou, provavelmente já sabendo de seu lobo.

-Não, claro que não – ela deu ombros, servindo-se de mais cerveja – mas porque não? Ele vai ser simplesmente perfeito pra você... o meu é, pelo menos – ela deu um sorriso bobo.

-Sério? E como é... você sabe o que – Leah deu um sorrisinho, curiosa.

-Bem, como você também é uma _shapeshifter_, eu tenho uma má notícia – a loba deu um gole em sua própria cerveja, vendo a mulher pegar a garrafinha da qual bebia e terminar o que tinha, mostrando a ela a parte de baixo da garrafa. Leah engasgou e cuspiu fora metade da cerveja. Sorte que eu saíra da linha cedo o suficiente – como muito provavelmente seu _imprinting_ será um líder de clã, o corpo deles já é maior que o dos outros _shapeshifter_ por natureza, o resto só acompanha – a morena riu – mas não é tão ruim assim, voce vai ver.

Susan a olhava horrorizada, enquanto Nessie tentava entender ainda.

-Peraí... líderes de clã são maiores...? – perguntei, e Beth concordou com a cabeça. Dei as costas e pisei forte até onde estava Seth, cutucando os pães em cima da mesa. Segurei Jake pelos ombros e o sacudi, vendo-o arregalar os olhos.

-O que você vai fazer com minha filha?

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Boa noite todo mundo do máfia!

**Marcus**: Quem sou eu, onde estou?

**Aro**: Está no penúltimo capítulo do Máfia com Rising Sun LOL

**Caius**: Oh deuses, me traga o último logo, mulher ._.

**Deh**: Calma x.x

**Felix**: CALMA O QUE, C******O? Saca, quero dar uns pega na loirinha ;D

**Jane**: Me deixe em paz, please ?

**Felix**: só quando você aquietar esse meu coração morto que pulsa por você ;DDD

**Chelsea**: pior cantada _ever_ ¬¬"

**Deh**: Bom, esse capítulo veio pra vocês como homenagem ao aniversário da minha queridíssima nee K-chan *u* Parabéns, sua linda ;**

**Alex**: *lendo o papel* seu presente será enviado essa noite.

Porta se abre.

**Itachi**: serei eu, o perigote das mulheres, aquele que não é feito de açúcar, mas derrete por você ;D

**Felix**: õ.õ

**Aro**: Se me permite perguntar...

**Marcus**: QUEM DIABOS É VOCÊ, COISA FEIA DE OLHO ESTRANHO?

**Caius**: Era essa sua pergunta?

**Aro**: Quase isso...

**Itachi**: Er... eu vim da fic ali do lado, é que eu sou o presente da K-chan esse ano e...

**Aro**: Hora da mágica *bate palmas* K-chan, seu presente já está dentro dessa caixa e chegará e dias, de acordo com a informação da FedEx, parabéns e suma com essa coisa da minha frente.

**Caius**: *Passando fita na caixa* Pode levar

**Itachi**: *sons abafados vindo de dentro da caixa*

**Deh**: **K**-**chan**, aishiteru, nee-chan, espero conseguir terminar seu desenho a tempo :3

**Aro**: mechan?

**Caius**: Merchan time!

**Felix**: Bom, deixem reviews e aguardem o próximo capítulo.

**Aro**: Com certeza, muitas reviews!

**Caius**: Leiam também as outras fics!

**Deh**: bjomeliga :D

_Ja ne_


	20. Epilogo, parte 2

**Disclaimer**: Alice está lendo um livro no sofá.

**Jasper**: O que está fazendo amor?

**Alice**: Eu estou lendo esse livro aqui, acabei de terminar, este é o último capítulo.

**Jasper**: Olha, e qual é a moral da história?

**Alice**: Que Twilight e seus personagens são da Meyer e não da Deh :D

**Jasper**: Fascinante :O

_#Hot Blooded - Foreigner#_

**Nota: Enquete no meu perfil, quem quiser que eu continue a escrever :P  
Nota2: Eu não falo romeno e o google tradutor é aquilali mesmo HAUHEUHU**

_Dicionário: _

_Monkey man_: Como Rose chama Emmett no primeiro filme, homem macaco, em tradução literal

_Shifters:_ abreviação de _shapeshifter_, são as pessoas que podem mudar sua forma, transmorfos.

_Imprinting_: impressão.

_For_ _God's_ _sake_: pelo amor de Deus.

_True_ _Story_: História verdadeira

_Rising Sun – Epílogo pt. 2_

-Bella, tem como você levar esses copos lá fora? – Esme me estendeu uma bandeja cheia deles – logo eles estarão aqui, quero que esteja tudo arrumado.

-Será que eles estão chegando? – minha irmã morena perguntou – eu não consigo saber, é tão emocionante! – foi saltitando para fora, Jasper pegou uma bacia repleta de salada e alguns pratos.

-Ela está realmente feliz ou só frustrada? – perguntei, cochichando.

-No começo só faltava gritar de tanta agonia – o loiro respondeu, caminhando logo atrás de mim – mas acho que ela se interessou por essa coisa de não saber o futuro, é tipo um mistério pra ela agora.

-Isso é tipo mancomunar com o inimigo, se vocês morrerem, eu vou dar risada – Rosalie sentou-se no sofá e ligou a TV, isolando-se da festa.

Quando saímos da casa, pude ver o sol se pondo no horizonte e seus últimos raios fizeram minha pele brilhar como lindos diamantes. Obviamente meus olhos se guiaram diretamente para Edward, então pude ver seu rosto brilhando, então sorri. Isso me lembrava da minha vida humana, quando eu conhecera Edward. Isso parecia tanto tempo atrás que eu nem me lembrava mais.

Renesmee estava sentada na grama, conversando com Susan e Diana, com Sasha deitada em seus pés como uma linda Husky, em seu grupinho reservado de meio-vampiras que ninguém podia entrar. Seth, Jake e Jayden assavam os bifes na churrasqueira, enquanto Leah brigava pela chave do carro com Emmett, pois ela dizia que já que teria que ir buscar o que diabos faltava, queria escolher o carro.

Carlisle conversava ao longe no telefone, Alice ajudava com os preparativos na enorme mesa de madeira com uma toalha branca forrada com pratos, copos, talheres, guardanapos, entre muitas outras coisas necessárias para uma festa, junto de Elizabeth, que usava apenas uma regata e uma bermuda.

Franzi a testa, observando que ela não parecia ter a idade para ter um filho de... o que? 17 anos? Acho que essa descendência lobisomem fazia bem para as pessoas.

-Beth, querida, você não está com frio? – perguntou Esme educadamente, enquanto aproximava-se da mulher.

-Oh, não – ela deu um largo sorriso – uma temperatura constante de 42 graus... Agora está mais difícil mantê-la menor, por causa da presença de tantos _shapeshifters_ por perto...

Desviei minha atenção para colocar as coisas sobre a mesa, ajeitando-as para que não ficassem desalinhadas com o restante da cuidadosa produção de Esme, que tinha direito a flores no centro. Sentei-me em uma das cadeiras de praia e olhei para o céu, vendo-o parcialmente claro, já estava quase completamente escuro.

Edward sentou-se na cadeira ao meu lado, e apoiou-se no braço da minha, sorrindo. Aproveitei e beijei seus lábios, sorrindo logo depois.

-O ambiente vai ficar com um cheiro estranho, logo logo – rimos, enquanto ele segurava minha mão.

-Como eles estão vindo?

-Aparentemente com um carro, o resto está de a pé – brinquei com os dedos dele.

-Por que eles estão vindo de carro? – franzi a testa e cruzei as pernas, encarando os olhos dourados de meu marido.

-Não sei, aparentemente Elizabeth também não – ele deu ombros, virando-se e encarando a mulher que servia os primeiros bifes que saíram da churrasqueira, com a ajuda de Jacob e Seth, que aproveitavam a chance para preparar seus sanduíches.

Vi Diana sair de seu grupo, andando em direção a churrasqueira, onde o grupo de lobisomens rodeava cuidando para que nada queimasse. Ela, com seus passos flutuantes, esgueirou-se por detrás de seu namorado e tampou seus olhos, fazendo-o abrir um largo sorriso, expondo seus dentes brancos – e seus assustadores caninos pontudos. Segurou as mãos da loira, girando o corpo para então beijá-la. Parecia que ele ia explodir de felicidade, o jeito que ele a olhava nos olhos, mexia em seu cabelo...

Pegou-a em seus braços, a pele caramelada contrastando com a pele incrivelmente branca dela. Jayden a segurou com apenas um dos braços, e com o outro fez alguns gestos envolvendo seu peito e apontou para Diana. A loira, após um rápido beijo, continuou com outros gestos, que eu não entendia de jeito nenhum.

-E eu te amo com todo o meu coração – Edward traduziu em meu ouvido, fazendo-me arrepiar. Olhei para ele, que tinha os olhos focados no casal.

-Gaaaaay – Emmett murmurou ao meu lado esquerdo, quebrando minha concentração e a de meu marido para ele – o que foi?

-Cadê a sua mulher?

-Emburrada lá dentro – ele cruzou os braços, ajoelhado ao meu lado. Ri, o _monkey man_ também estava emburrado.

-Vai lá, acho que ela quer um abraço, hein? – com uma piscada de Edward, depois de uma troca de olhares, o moreno se levantou e entrou.

-Você sempre soube?

-O que? – Edward virou para mim

-O que Jayden faz, os sinais – perguntei, batendo em meu peito e fazendo um sinal de paz

-Claro, talvez não tudo, mas o básico – meu marido deu ombros, sorrindo e me beijando.

-Eles estão chegando!

Vi um carro se aproximando. Um luxuoso Jipe se aproximava, pois aparentemente era o único lugar onde se poderia acomodar pessoas tão grandes. Parou na frente da casa de Diana, o que fez Jayden, pela primeira vez desde que se agarrara na loira, soltá-la e se dirigir ao canto oposto de onde nós estávamos. Pude ver cinco grandes figuras saindo do carro, rindo alto. A loira seguiu o namorado, segurando sua mão.

Logo, todos começaram a se aproximar – menos Rosalie, que depois de arrastada pelo seu _monkey man_ para fora de casa, ficara sentada jogando galhos na fogueira, murmurando coisas sobre inimigos e perigo.

Aproximei-me também, buscando entender a situação.

Todos os homens que saíram daquele carro eram simplesmente enormes. Eu não conseguia imaginar como eles couberam ali para começo de conversa

-Que saudade, Wu! – Beth abraçou seu irmão, que, pela história, era seu irmão mais velho, que tinha pelo menos dois metros, e era bem musculoso. Seus cabelos eram desajeitadamente compridos, mas apenas até a orelha, pelo visto estava crescendo novamente.

Todos se cumprimentavam entre si, Jayden estava entre seus tios e pelo visto, mais alguns chegavam ao longe, correndo. Eram grandes também, mas nem tanto.

Respirei fundo. O cheiro deles era forte, cheiro de _shifter_, mas não o cheiro ruim que eu sentia no Jake e os outros, simplesmente... diferente. Eu acharia estranho se fosse selvagem, e provavelmente me afastaria.

Os cabelos variavam de castanho a preto, de curto a comprido, se alturas de mais de um e noventa a mais de dois metros, entre muitos músculos ou simplesmente atléticos. Eram _shifters_ também, e vinham abraçar os membros de sua família. Alguns outros, que pareciam mais com Jayden, eram mais novos e aproximavam-se mais da aparência do jovem, bagunçavam seu cabelo e o empurravam, em tom de brincadeira, fazendo alguns gestos para se comunicar com o moreno.

Foram-se apresentando a mim e a todos no jardim, que já estavam em volta deles. Jared, Wulf, Kundred, Khael, Yian, Hazuko, Nakoda, Odawa e Sauk, todos falando um inglês com um pesado sotaque canadense.

-Fiquei sabendo que Jayjay teve seu _imprinting_ – um deles, aparentemente Jared, se aproximou e passou um de seus braços enormes no ombro do garoto. A diferença de altura não era muita, mas simplesmente parecia demais, por causa do porte físico. Enquanto Jayden era forte, atlético, mas ainda magro, Jared era musculoso, mas bem menos que Wulf, seu irmão mais velho – cadê?

-Jared seu besta, até parece que não me conhece – Diana colocou-se com as mãos na cintura ao lado do namorado, fazendo o outro se assustar.

Aparentemente isso foi um grande motivo de comemoração. Todos eles começaram a fazer barulho e a mexer com a menina, que já devia conhecer a família do namorado bem antes disso.

-Seu bastardo sortudo – de novo voltaram sua atenção para Jayden, que tinha as bochechas coradas – falando em bastardo, cadê seu pai?

Jayden deu ombros e fez bico, segurando a mão da namorada e a puxando para seu abraço.

-Amaranth disse que está ocupado, não poderia vir – dessa vez era Beth quem fazia bico, provavelmente com saudades de seu marido.

-Que triste, estou com saudade do Rex – o... Kundred, Kun, que disse – ele podia ter vindo né, tá todo mundo aqui, até o Hazuko e o Sauk vieram...

-Sim, eu sei – Beth cruzou os braços, Diana sorria misteriosamente, olhando para Wulf.

-Você é uma vampira, né? – o garoto magro, Hazuko, viera falar comigo – que legal, eu nunca havia visto um ainda... bem, eu conheço a Di, mas ela é diferente...

Dei risada.

-Você se transformou a pouco tempo?

-Alguns meses, fui o segundo do meu grupo – ele parecia meio tímido, como se não conversasse muito com garotas – Sauk foi o primeiro, depois temos o Gal e a Jin, lá na reserva.

-E agora o Jayden...

-Sim, o Jayden, ele é o último de nós, os mais velhos, eu digo – Esme ofereceu um copo de suco, e ele aceitou – temos os nossos primos mais novos, que vão vir na próxima leva.

-Nossa, mas como vocês sabem que todos vão se transformar?

-Está no nosso sangue, nunca pulou nenhuma geração – bateu no peito – todos nós nos transformamos uma hora ou outra.

-Cadê o Pako? – Diana perguntou, olhando para cima, para os tios do namorado.

-Está dormindo – Odawa, que estava quieto até agora, mostrou uma pequena cesta, como se fosse de piquenique, dentro do carro.

-O que Jayjay é? – Nakoda empurrou outros dois para chegar perto do sobrinho.

-Jay é uma pantera – Beth falou, com um largo sorriso. Pantera? Mas e o lobo? – puxou a mim, né?

-Fica na sua, corujona – Kun a empurrou de leve, com seu braço.

-É um gavião e você sabe disso – ela parou, virando-se de lado, virada para a floresta – vocês foram seguidos?

-Não, maninha, até parece que a gente ia ser seguido – vi Sauk e seu tio Khael levando mais alguns pacotes de carne para dentro da casa da Diana, seguindo a Sasha.

-Vocês foram seguidos – o silêncio reinou, enquanto ela dava passos em direção a floresta, devagar.

Edward sorria, seu sorriso torto que eu amava. Quando fui perguntar a ele, simplesmente colocou o indicador sobre os lábios, murmurando um "apenas espere" em meu ouvido, voltando a fixar seus olhos na mulher, enquanto me abraçava.

Senti um cheiro extremamente forte, e me virei. Do outro lado, eu via um homem enorme, quase monstruoso, descer silenciosamente de uma árvore e dar largos passos em direção a nossa casa, pulando a cerca. Seus cabelos ruivos encaracolados caiam, presos num rabo de cavalo e sua pele era tão branca que parecia brilhar quase num tom pálido de azul com o brilho do pôr do sol. Esse era... podia ser... o homem da história?

Não me alarmei simplesmente porque estava entre criaturas sobrenaturais. Era impossível isso ter passado despercebido aos olhos, ouvidos e narizes de todos ali.

-Aqui – ela virou para o outro lado, na direção do ruivo, simplesmente para vê-lo correndo em sua direção, a tempo de agarrá-la em seus braços e a girar no ar. Beth parecia uma boneca no abraço de seu _shifter_, o homem gigantesco parecia ainda mais claro perto dela, que agora sorria e o abraçava de volta. Colocou-a no chão, beijando-a com uma intensidade que me deixou envergonhada de olhar. Virei o rosto para meu Edward, que aproveitou o momento para me beijar também.

Eu podia ouvir vários corações naquele lugar, e ainda assim não me chamavam tanta a atenção quanto os braços de meu marido. Seu beijo delicado, mas ainda sim intenso, deixou-me feliz por poder compartilhar esse momento com ele, por ter deixado tudo para trás para seguir a eternidade ao seu lado.

Eles ainda se beijavam. Beth tinha lágrimas nos olhos, acariciava os cabelos de seu _shifter_, Amaranth, emocionada pela sua súbita aparição.

O ruivo colou os lábios nos dela uma última vez antes de se separarem.

-_Mi-ai lipsit, iubirea mea_ – a morena sorriu, apenas concordando com a cabeça.

-_Asemenea, dragul_ _meu_ – pude ouvi-la responder.

-PRESENTEEEEEE – os recém-chegados gritaram, chamando a atenção dos dois.

-Já que a gente não pode vir no seu aniversário, resolvemos trazer um presente pra ti – Jared, o mais sorridente, falou pela matilha – a gente te ama, maninha.

-Eu amo vocês também, seus bestas – Amaranth beijava o rosto da mulher e aninhava o rosto na curva de seu pescoço, levantando-a do chão, para que pudesse fazer isso.

-É difícil esgueirar em você, amor – o sotaque dele era estranho, lembrava-me o sotaque da tribo romena. Realmente eram do mesmo lugar – seus ouvidos sempre foram melhores do que os meus.

-Ainda foi uma surpresa, porque eu esqueço de usar o meu nariz – a mulher fora colocada novamente no chão – deixe-me te apresentar todo mundo, gente, este é...

-Sou Amaranth, marido dela e pai de Jay – curvou levemente o corpo, como um sinal de respeito, todos deram um "oi" meio coletivo, meio sem graça. Ele era enorme. Percebi que Jayden chegava agora ao lado dele, cumprimentando-o com um abraço e um largo sorriso, de ambas as partes. Seu filho fez alguns gestos, e ele logo respondeu, da mesma forma, surpreso.

-Tio? – Diana apareceu, chamando a atenção do ruivo - _ce bine este înapoi!_ – correu e pulou nele, que a abraçou com tanta força que achei que pudesse quebrar no meio.

-Diana, princesa! Como estão seus pais? – colocou-a no chão, Jayden logo segurou sua mão.

-Viajando, na América do Sul – a loira girou os olhos.

-Então vocês estão namorando? – aproximei-me, querendo vê-lo melhor. Aquele homem era assustadoramente enorme. Acho que a história da garrafa era bem... aproximada.

-Sim tio – Ela corou violentamente – começamos um pouco depois do _imprinting_, quando ele pediu – cutucou o namorado, que a beijou de volta.

-Jay tem sorte, você estava tão perto dele – deu dois tapas nas costas do filho – e vocês se gostavam já, fico feliz por vocês.

-Estávamos com saudade, tio – a loira segurou a enorme mão dele – eu e Jay, você ficou fora muito tempo... Não vou nem começar a falar da tia Beth, ela já estava começando a ficar insuportável – riram, e o enorme homem puxou a recém mencionada para perto, dando-lhe um enorme beijo.

-Desculpe, meu amor, prometo que irei ficar mais agora.

-Bella, vem conhecer Amaranth – Diana me observou sondando-os, então me aproximei.

-Olá, sou Isabella, mas pode me chamar de Bella.

-Prazer – ele estendeu a mão, e eu a aceitei. Sua pele queimava como a dos _shifters_, e com certeza ele estranhara meu toque – você é uma vampira, como a Di?

-Não tio, sou um tipo diferente de vampira.

-Você já conhecia toda a família do Jayden? – perguntei, apontando para o _shifter_ que acabara de se afastar, voltando com uma cerveja para cada um dos membros. Fitou-me e fez alguns gestos, depois dando um toque leve no braço da namorada.

-Ele disse que não trouxe nada pra você porque sabe que não bebe nada.

-Não se preocupe – mencionei, meio sem jeito – eu estou bem, obrigada.

-Mas sim, eu já conhecia bem todo mundo, eu conheço Jay há uns três anos, acho – a meia-vampira olhou para cima, pensativa – como eu já entendia a língua de sinais, acabei virando sua melhor amiga por aqui.

Mais gestos, logo viria a tradução simultânea.

-E eu descobri logo sobre seus poderes, então não tinha como ela me afastar – ambos riram.

-É divertido, perto deles eu posso usá-lo sem me preocupar – Diana deu um pulo e cruzou as pernas, mantendo-se no ar alguns segundos, antes de retornar o chão – sem disfarçar.

-Você acha que agora que você se transformou, sua voz pode voltar?

-Talvez sim, talvez não... Desde que eu me conheço por gente eu sou mudo, não vai fazer diferença se não acontecer – após a tradução, o moreno sorriu.

-Ele rosna quando está transformado – a loira apontou.

-Sério Jay? Você está rosnando? – Beth ergueu uma sobrancelha, o menino concordou com a cabeça – depois tem que me mostrar – riu.

-Vem, vamos comer.

Todos começaram a se ajeitar no espaço entre as duas casas, por isso que a cerca fora retirada. Parecia adequado, os casais, as bebidas sendo passadas, o cheiro de carne assada enchendo o ambiente. Rosalie fora imediatamente atraída pelo bebê, Pako, de quatro meses, que acordara. Não quis se aproximar, contudo Beth sabia de seus interesses como mãe – acredito que Diana tivesse contato – e ela a chamou, colocando o bebê em seu colo e entregando a mamadeira.

-Os meninos estão cansados de tanto cuidar dele, tadinhos – murmurou – está sob a nossa guarda agora, desde que seus pais faleceram no incêndio no começo do ano... Pode olhá-lo um instante?

Rosalie o aceitou em seus braços, vendo seus grandes olhos verdes fitando-a. Aproximei-me e coloquei a mão em seu ombro.

-Bella, ele é lindo – beijou seu rosto, segurando a mamadeira para ele.

-Acho que você deveria adotar uma criança, Rose – murmurei a ela – você sempre quis um filho, _for God's sake_, já que não pode ter um seu...

-Somos vampiros, Bells, e o perigo que estaremos colocando-a?

-Bom... Algumas crianças são bem resistentes, não é, Pako? – brinquei com ele – pense nisso – comecei a me afastar.

-Mas... – a loira falou alto – não será do nosso sangue, como a Nessie é sua filha, não vai ser diferente?

Nesse momento, Jayden e Diana passavam por perto, e foram atraídos pela conversa. O moreno deu um largo sorriso para Rose, e, em seu silêncio, disse as palavras mais sábias da noite.

-Pai é quem cria – Diana traduzia – Mãe é quem cria, família é quem dá amor, não importa se é do mesmo sangue ou não – ele deu ombros – Eu sei que vocês não tem o mesmo sangue, e ainda sim são uma família – apontou para mim e Rose – Por que dessa vez seria diferente?

-Mas... e se ele não gostar de mim?

Eu e Diana nos fitamos imediatamente, e começamos a rir alto.

-Rose, você já está cuidando de uma criança que não é sua e ela já te adora – Pako balançava os braços, segurando o dedo da loira – Talvez... bom, Pako está com a Najila e o Odawa, mas eles não tem a guarda oficial ainda... Quem sabe, se vocês conversarem com eles...

-Você acha que...?

-Quem sabe, né, Jay? – O garoto deu ombros e acenou um breve tchau, puxando a namorada para longe, perto de seus parentes.

Vi Edward conversando ao longe com Carlisle , Wulf, que tomava uma cerveja que parecia extremamente pequena perto de seu corpo grande, e Amaranth, que separava carne para ele e a mulher. Emmett parecia ter se entendido com Jared e mais alguns tios de Jayden.

-Por favor, você disse que eu tinha direito a um pedido – Seth perguntou a Susan, ambos sentados num tronco de árvore.

-Tá bom – ele sorriu e ela cruzou as pernas, seus cabelos encaracolados caindo como uma cachoeira dourada em suas costas – pode deitar.

O lobo deitou-se no chão e apoiou a cabeça nas pernas dela, que começou a acariciar seus cabelos. Não dava quinze minutos para ele dormir.

Do outro lado da piscina, Jake estava com os braços cruzados, encostado na mesa com o guarda-sol, a única que não fora trazida para a festa. Nessie balançava os braços e dizia coisas para ele, que só encarava o chão, com um bico. Ele parecia cansado e ela estressada, enquanto balançava a cabeça.

Não quis ouvir, a discussão era deles.

Edward me viu se aproximar, então pediu licença aos homens, caminhando em minha direção.

-Amor – beijou meus lábios – tem tanta gente aqui, tantos pensamentos, que eu acho que vou enlouquecer.

-Isso ajuda? – Puxei minha proteção até ele, bloqueando-o de todos os pensamentos de fora, e deixando-o aberto aos meus, apenas.

-Muito – suas mãos em minha cintura, seu rosto próximo ao meu, um beijo apaixonado. Comecei a pensar em coisas que queria fazer com ele quando estivéssemos sozinhos, em nosso quarto...

Logo ele me segurou com mais força, suas mãos descendo para meu quadril, uma delas estava dentro de minha blusa. Quanto mais eu pensava, mais o beijo ficava... quente.

-Bella, não me faça te jogar numa cama agora – ele interrompeu o beijo bruscamente. Fiz bico e segurei suas mãos – depois, huh? – colou seus lábios nos meus rapidamente, dando aquele sorriso torto eu eu tanto amava.

-Amo você – disse, simplesmente. Não conseguia negar, eu o amava demais.

-Também te amo – sorri, e simplesmente perdi minha concentração e puxei minha proteção para mim. No mesmo instante, Edward ficou boquiaberto, olhando para algo atrás de mim.

Virei-me, na direção da piscina, vendo minha filha, minha linda Nessie, nos braços de seu lobo, perdida em um beijo demorado. Eu conseguia ouvir o coração dele batendo acelerado, descompassado ao dela.

-É, acho que Jake se deu bem – Leah sorriu, apoiando seu braço em meu ombro. De onde ela saíra?

-Que horas que você chegou?

-Cedo o suficiente pra ver a cara do seu marido.

Edward ainda estava paralisado, vendo o sorriso do lobisomem ao encarar minha menina. Vampiros podiam entrar em choque?

-Você sabe que cedo o suficiente eles estarão fazendo sexo, não é? – Leah riu, então eu me virei, encarando-a com uma cara de "você está brincando comigo?", para ver um largo sorriso em seu rosto. Edward, se tivesse um coração pulsante agora estaria disparado.

-Ele vai comer a minha filha – agora eu fiquei boquiaberta. Edward nunca falara esse tipo de coisa... em público – Bella, ele vai fazer sexo com a nossa filha!

-Eu imaginei que você já soubesse disso, meu amor – ergui uma sobrancelha, confusa – desde o começo dessa coisa de _imprinting_.

-Não tinha caído a ficha ainda – meu marido parecia pasmo, olhando para o casal que voltara a se beijar.

Eu sorri levemente. Renesmee parecia feliz. Ela era agora oficialmente uma jovem mulher. Deus me poupasse do dia que ela seria uma mulher. Arrepiei-me. Minha filha, minha filhinha...

-Meu Deus – eu quase podia suar frio agora. Leah rolava de tanto rir, escutando nossa conversa. Entendi a cara de meu pai quando apresentei-o a Edward, oficialmente como meu namorado.

Edward se aproximou lentamente dos dois, que interromperam contato ao ouvir o vampiro pigarrear.

-Edward, eu... – Jake começou, mas logo fora agarrado pelo colarinho da camisa... mesmo sendo uns 20 centímetros mais alto que meu marido, e sendo erguido do chão.

-Se você machucar a minha filha, de alguma maneira, de qualquer maneira – frisou – eu vou te caçar até o fim do mundo... – Huh, essas palavras lembravam o discurso de meu pai em meu casamento – E você sabe que eu posso.

-S-sim – o lobo fora colocado lentamente no chão, então Renesmee abraçou seu pai.

-Eu ainda te amo, papai – ela sorriu para ele – e vou te amar pra sempre.

Edward quase amoleceu. Beijou a testa da filha e deu um meio sorriso, voltando para perto de mim.

-Eu esperava que isso fosse demorar mais – tristonho, ele me puxou de volta para a roda de _shifters_, que não se importava nem um pouco com o acontecimento ao lado.

-Quem é essa galera? – Leah perguntou – São os parentes do Jayjay?

-Sim, são os tios e os primos dele – quando cheguei mais perto, tentei falar mais alto pra chamar a atenção – gente – aparentemente ninguém escutou – GENTE?

-AE GALERA, A BELLS TÁ TENTANDO FALAR – Emmett gritou ao meu lado – todo seu, maninha – todos paravam o que faziam pra me olhar, até Seth, deitado no chão, abrira um dos olhos apenas para fixa-lo em mim. Que sorte não poder corar – Essa é a Leah, irmã do Seth, do bando do Jake. - Todos a cumprimentavam com respeito, aproximando-se para se apresentar apropriadamente.

Próximo a churrasqueira, Jayden, com a namorada e seus pais conversavam com Wulf, seu tio. No instante que eu a apresentei eu vi que ele bebia uma cerveja, contudo cuspira todo o conteúdo para o lado. Amaranth conseguira escapar, puxando a mulher para trás, contudo Jay e Diana não tiveram a mesma sorte. A loira criara algo como uma barreira em sua frente, por reflexo, que a defendera da cerveja, mas não fora alta o suficiente para defender o rosto inteiro do namorado, que fora acertado do nariz para cima.

A expressão no rosto do tio ainda era... diferente. Não era como se ele tivesse se engasgado, ou já conhecesse Leah de antes. Era aquela expressão, aquela que me era muito familiar, já que eu estava rodeada por _shifters_. De repente até eu sorria. Wulf tivera um _imprinting_ em Leah, que fora a última do bando do Jake... Quase abracei-a de felicidade, felicidade por ela. Eu sabia o quanto ela sofria por causa de ter que compartilhar os pensamentos com Jake, com seu _imprinting_ em Nessie – o que iria piorar muito agora que eles iam começar a namorar – ou Seth, com sua recente meia vampira, Susan. Agora ela teria o seu próprio.

-Olá, eu sou Leah – ela murmurou – eu trouxe mais comida.

Jared e Hazuko a levantaram no colo, levando-a para o meio dos outros, para se aproximar. Ela não reparara no Wulf, que tinha seus olhos fixos em qualquer movimento que ela fazia? Meu Deus, mulher, olhe para o lado!

-Vou ajudar a esvaziar o carro – Edward beijou meu rosto e dirigiu-se ao jipe, parado com o porta malas aberto próximo a piscina.

Beth abraçava o irmão, rindo de felicidade. Jayden limpara o rosto e até ele fora cumprimentar o mais novo membro do grupo dos sortudos.

Olhei para o lado, para Jake, que passava os dedos nos cachos de minha filha, olhando carinhosamente para ela. Lembrei-me do começo, quando ele a carregava no colo, quando ele defendeu minha filha, primeiro dos seus próprios irmãos, seu próprio bando, depois dos Volturi. Ele merecia ser feliz, depois que eu parti o coração dele quando me casei com Edward, contudo, foi por causa disso que ambos estávamos felizes agora.

-Mamãe – Renesmee se aproximou de mim, sorrindo, e me deu um abraço. Seus cabelos cor de bronze estavam compridos, e seus olhos brilhavam em minha direção, seu rosto ainda corado por causa do lobisomem.

-Filha – abracei-a, minha filha toda crescida, lembrei de quando eu a carregava no colo – você e Jake vão ser namorados agora?

Ela fez bico.

-Ele prometeu me dar um anel bem bonito, que nem o seu – colocou seus dedos delicados no meu anel de noivado.

-Se comporte em seus pensamentos – beijei seu rosto – sabe que seu pai escuta tudo.

-Eu sei – suspirou – não tenho paz nem dentro da minha cabeça.

-Você vai me dar dor de cabeça já?

-Não – ela girou os olhos, colocando a franja atrás da orelha – quero casar virgem, que nem você fez.

-Awwwn, posso me juntar a conversa? – Alice abraçou nós duas – está certo, seu pai concorda.

-É uma pena que você não pode ver por causa do Jake.

-Mas ficarei muito feliz se você deixar que eu planeje o casamento, que nem fiz o da sua mãe.

-Não, nada de casamento ainda – ralhei – eles acabaram de se beijar, pelo amor de Deus!

-Você se casou com 18 anos, mãe...

-É Bells, você se casou com 18 anos, qual sua defesa agora? – Alice bateu o pé, e eu suspirei, girando os olhos.

-Eu me casei com 18 anos porque meu marido tem 17.

-E porque...

-E por causa disso, dona Alice – fitei-a intensamente, o que a fez rir. O fato dele querer relações só depois de casado não era um ponto importante para minha filha.

-Pelo que mais, mãe?

-Porque seu pai é um homem tradicional, ele quis que fosse assim – dei ombros, sorrindo. Lembrava-me vagamente dessas memórias – eu só dancei conforme a música.

-Nada pode ganhar do nosso casamento – Jasper abraçou a mulher, que sorriu – foi simplesmente fabuloso, meu amor.

-É, fui eu quem fez – ela sorriu, colocando a mão em seu colar, que ganhara de Jasper em seu pedido de casamento.

-Tio Jasper, você vai me ensinar a andar a cavalo?

-Vou sim, só nós arranjarmos cavalos

-Você vai ensinar minha filha a andar a cavalo? De onde surgiu essa vontade?

-Quero aprender a cavalgar um lobisomem – ela riu, Alice e eu nos encaramos seriamente, enquanto Jasper rolava de rir, soltando sua mulher e dando um abraço em minha pequena.

-Um dia essas palavras vão te assombrar tanto quanto assombram sua mãe agora, princesa – riu mais alto – vamos, vou te dar uma cerveja.

-Não a deixe beber demais – falei, estendendo meu braço. Ele só fez um positivo com a mão, quando saía com ela para perto da churrasqueira.

-Vocês não tiveram "a conversa" ainda, não é – a morena fez aspas com os dedos.

-Não era necessário – levei a mão a testa.

-Rose vai conseguir manter o bebê – ela cochichou, eu ri – contanto que ela fique por perto da família, da reserva deles, para que ele não esteja sozinho quando se transformar.

-Meu Deus, Alice, isso é ótimo!

-Mas não conte a ela ainda, não quero que ela vá confiante demais – suspirou – e acabe estragando tudo.

-E aí, meninas? – Leah se aproximou – O que acharam desses caras?

-O que você achou desses caras? – Eu e Alice perguntamos num coro quase uníssono.

A loba ergueu uma das sobrancelhas, assustada.

-Bem, eles parecem legais...

Uma trocada rápida de piscadas entre eu e minha irmã, e nós sabíamos o que fazer.

-Como você se sente em relação a eles? – passei meu braço em suas costas, puxando-a para longe dos vampiros e perto dos _shifters_.

-Bem... – Alice deu a volta e rapidamente se misturou no meio dos homens – Eles são bem grandes – riu.

Pelo meu lado direito, a morena empurrava o homem com quase o dobro de sua altura, fora do campo de visão da Leah.

-E aquele ali? – Apontei Amaranth, que conversava com Carlisle.

-Uau – nesse momento eu a empurrei para a direita, vendo-a quase trombar com o outro que fora jogado em sua direção – aquele ali é bem grande – ela terminou a frase, olhando para o _shifer_ que tivera seu _imprinting_ nela. Deu uma olhada para trás, onde eu e Alice observávamos, um leve aceno de mão, olhos bem bravos em nossa direção.

-Bem, ele é bem grande mesmo – Wulf murmurou, colocando a mão na nuca – mas ele é da minha irmã – deu um sorriso forçado, estralando os dedos agora – eu, em compensação, estou disponível – Eu pude ouvir Alice dar uma risadinha ao meu lado – então, quer sair qualquer dia desses? – estendeu sua grande mão – eu sou Wulf, prazer.

Nós desatamos a rir atrás dela. O homem a encarava daquele jeito encantado que só um _imprinting_ poderia ter, e Leah parecia não entender, encarando-o confusamente, tentando digerir tudo o que acontecera.

-Leah, prazer – ela estendeu a mão de volta, o corpo inclinado levemente para trás. Viu o largo sorriso que ele deu quando segurou a sua mão – sim, nós podemos sair um dia desses – riu, ainda confusa, para então ver o brilho nos olhos do _shifter_ – oh meu Deus, você teve... você teve um _imprinting_ em mim? – ele olhou para baixo, como uma criança, e concordou com a cabeça. Acho que por uns instantes ela perdeu a capacidade de funcionar corretamente.

Alice segurou minha mão. Nós sabíamos como ela queria isso, desde que... sei lá, desde que fora deixada por Sam quando ele teve o _imprinting_ em sua prima.

-Ele vai beijar ela? Diz que ele vai beijar ela – minha irmãzinha falou, feliz.

-Acho que não – virei para trás assustada, Jake estava observando com a gente.

-Não, não vai mesmo, eu conheço meu irmão – Beth murmurou, apoiando seu braço no ombro de Jake, enquanto comia um pedaço de carne – mas acho que ele vai pedir um abraço.

-10 que ele sai correndo – Nakoda esticou a mão.

-Nah, ele beija ela – Jared apertou a mão dele, e Beth apenas colocou a sua por cima das enormes mãos deles.

-Me considerem nessa.

Sorri. Era uma grande família, e eu já me sentia parte dela. Eles eram brincalhões e se aproximavam da gente sem medo, fazendo piadas e brincadeiras.

-Posso te dar um abraço? – quando Wulf murmurou isso, os dois irmãos esbravejaram, tirando o dinheiro do bolso e colocando-o na mão da irmã mais nova – o que vocês estão fazendo aqui? – correu na nossa direção e, num reflexo, eu pulei para o lado, vendo-o atravessar entre eu e Alice, pulando encima dos dois perdedores da aposta.

-Você pediu um abraço? – Amaranth se aproximou, rindo – sério? – os três olharam pra cima, para o ruivo parado de pé perto de onde eles estavam caídos.

-Rex, você foi um cachorro por um ano perto da minha irmã, eu pelo menos não tentei marcar território nela.

-Ele nunca mijou em mim, Wu – Beth riu – mas ele me trazia muitos pássaros mortos.

-Sim, o sofá cheirou a bicho morto até a gente trocar – Diana traduzia os símbolos de Jayden.

Amaranth olhou para o filho, que deu um largo sorriso, seus dentes brancos contrastando com sua bela pele caramelada, seus cabelos bagunçados emoldurando seu rosto. O ruivo fez alguns símbolos de volta, e até a loira deu risada. Terminaram com um aperto de mão, com Beth girando os olhos.

-Hey, eu sei do que vocês estão falando, okay?

-Eu entendi mais ou menos – Jared girou a cabeça – ele quis dizer da vez em que-

-Não, simplesmente não – Wulf cortou.

Leah olhava animada ao redor. Logo ela seria parte dessa família, não? Aproximou-se da roda, parando entre mim e Wulf, que olhou para ela de relance, sorrindo. Edward me deu um forte abraço, segurando-me por trás, o que fez com que eu me assustasse.

-_Boo_ – riu próximo ao meu ouvido.

-Oi amor – murmurei, segurando as mãos dele – quando nós vamos entrar? – dei uma piscada leve.

-Quando Carlisle terminar de explicar sua pesquisa...

-A da super-raça?

-Super-raça? – Jake perguntou, agora que Alice fora com Jasper.

-Sim, a pesquisa dele, que os filhos das meio-vampiras com _shifters_ podem ser a próxima moda, lembra? – Emmett girou os olhos, batendo sua grande mão no ombro do lobo – já que tem tantos _imprintings_ de _shifters_ com as mestiças e... Você nunca prestou atenção?

-Acho que ele nunca falou comigo disso.

-Que sorte a sua – ele coçou a cabeça – eu não aguento mais ouvir disso...

-Cadê a mulher?

-Com o bebê, acho que ele vai dormir aqui hoje...

-Sim, nós estaremos por perto mesmo – Wulf respondeu, dando ombros.

-Eu moro meio longe daqui, Wu – Beth ergueu uma sobrancelha.

-E você acha que depois que eu te trouxe seu marido de volta eu vou dormir na mesma casa que vocês dois?

-Não – Jared suspirou.

-Não mesmo – Kun completou, Jayden sentiu um arrepio na espinha e fez uma cara feia.

-Eh mana, é comum – Odawa riu.

-E onde vocês acham que vão dormir, espertinhos?

-Comigo – Diana ergueu a mão – eu falei com eles quando confirmaram que o tio Amaranth viria... Minha casa é grande, temos bastante espaço pra todo mundo, e papai está viajando.

-Vocês conspiraram pelas minhas costas? – ela ficou boquiaberta.

-Foi para seu próprio bem, maninha – Kun deu um tapa em suas costas. Por sorte ele não era, bem, tão grande assim.

-Nós demos uma mão também – Alice riu – trouxemos os nossos colchões da nossa casa pra ajudar, já que são oito visitantes. Jayden ergueu a mão – Jay, você não é um visitante, vai dormir com a Di, não precisa de cama separada...

_-True Story..._

-Vamos caçar depois daqui – Edward murmurou em meu ouvido – Diana, Susan e Renesmee vão com a gente, aparentemente estão todos com fome.

Fui puxada para longe da conversa. Meu marido sentou-se numa cadeira de praia e me puxou para seus braços. Ao nosso lado, sentados num tronco de árvore, Rose, com o pequeno Pako no colo, segurava uma mamadeira e olhava para Emmett, seus olhos brilhavam e um sorriso cobria seu rosto.

Jasper logo se sentou na cadeira ao lado, com Alice em seus braços, brincando com seus cabelos. Carlisle veio, com Renesmee e Esme, que segurava a mão de minha filha. Jake sentou-se em outra cadeira, balançando-a para trás e para frente.

-Acho que eu quero um filho também – Jasper murmurou, olhando para sua mulher – o que você acha, amor?

-O que, com.. huh? – Alice balbuciou alguma coisa.

-Edward e Bella tem a Nessie, Rose e Emmett tem o Pako agora, Carlisle e Esme tem a gente... E nós? O que você acha de procurarmos uma criança para a gente também?

-Sério? Você quer um filho?

-Ou uma filha. Com tantos mestiços por aí, podemos achar um perdido para gente – riu – Vamos?

Ela respirou fundo, deixando o ar esvaziar seu pulmão depois.

-Eu acho uma boa ideia, amor – ela deu um beijo demorado nele – eu vou começar a procurar amanhã.

-Eu confio em você.

-Ela já tinha tido uma visão dela com uma criança – Edward murmurou – não vai demorar muito.

Dei um largo sorriso, e olhei para minha atual família. Todos eles, todos os vampiros, os lobisomens e os _shifters_ que se aproximavam agora da nossa roda, procurando lugares ao redor da fogueira. Diana estava próxima de mim, olhando ao redor, Nessie então sentou-se ao seu lado, colocando sua mão junto a minha e de seu pai.

Amaranth ao longe rodava sua esposa nos braços, aproximando-se também. Seríamos todos uma grande família agora? Principalmente com o _imprinting_ de Wulf com Leah, eles estarão mais próximos agora, que, pelo visto, já estavam se dando muito bem, já que ela estava apoiada nele, que envolvia os braços ao redor de sua cintura fina.

Eu acredito que sim, eu gostaria que sim.

Beijei meu marido, um beijo apaixonado e voltei a sorrir.

Eu estava realmente feliz, não? Aqui nesse pequeno pedaço de paraíso... Eu amava Chilliwack e as pessoas que aqui conheci, que eu chamaria de família.

Apesar dos pesares, tudo dá certo, não é?

Olhei para meu peito, onde havia estado uma viga de metal nele há pouco tempo. Era passado.

Meu presente era minha família.

Meu futuro, incerto, mas com certeza, maravilhoso.

Eu não poderia desejar uma vida mais perfeita.

_-Owari-_

_-The End-_

_oOoOoOo Máfia Volturi oOoOoOo_

**Deh**: Yoo minna-san!

**Marcus**: Acaboooooooou, A-CA-BOU! (solta fogos de artifício)

**Caius**: Sim, acabou maninho, agora podemos voltar a caçar... lobisomens (olhos brilhando) °-°

**Chelsea**: Pare de besteira, seu bando de besta.

**Heidi**: gente, a janta tá esperando...

**Demetri**: Janta? Alguém disse janta?

**Heidi**: Eu disse janta, seu besta...

**Chelsea**: a gente já vai...

**Santiago**: mi amores, yo sentirei mucha saudade de ustedes...

**Felix**: Gaaaay o/

**Santiago**: Mas usted quer un pedaço de mi, señor?

**Demetri**: O que eu falava sobre homossexualidade mesmo?

**Renata**: Você estava falando sobre homossexualidade?

**Demetri**: eh, no máfia...

**Alec**: Bom, já que está terminado por aqui, eu acho que vou embora, vou esperar no salão do máfia...

**Deh**: hey, eu vou pra lá também, espera eu i.i

**Caius**: então termina, vambora u.u

**Deh**: Gente, foi muito bom passar esse tempo com vocês e desculpem a demora, eu nunca imaginei que realmente não teria tempo pra escrever, sabe? Faculdade, trabalho, tcc, família, amigos, RPG... Então, eu amo vocês, obrigado por me acompanharem esse tempo e... deixem reviews!

**Marcus**: Não, não deixem não!

**Felix**: reviews, para que tenha mais um capítulo de Máfia!

**Santiago**: reviews, mi amores (piscadinha) ;D

**Renata**: review, issae gente

**Heidi**: Isso, tudo isso, a janta vai esfriar, vamos logo...

**Deh**: beijos ;°

_Sayounara_

_So long, and thanks for all the fish _°cof cof°_ reviews!_


End file.
